


The Five Plus Affair

by DoctorAe



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: A/U, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 177,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorAe/pseuds/DoctorAe
Summary: This work had laid dormant for over 24 yrs. while RL got in the way.  Its not your normal UNCLE story but one of a "what if" the earth was inhabited with a race other than human.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress
> 
> Also, this is the very first time I have posted anything to the internet. All my previous works have been to zines and we all know how long ago that was/ I would appreciate any help.

The Five Plus Affair

 

Part 1

The Beginning,  
Istanbul, Turkey 1970

The boys were finally glad to be going home. It had been an extremely rough six weeks. Not the longest case they had been on, but it was one of the most brutal assignments. From Paris, to London, to Bruxelles, to Munich, to Zurich, and finally Venice before they were finished. 

The assignment had been to eliminate a double agent operating out of the Paris office. It was supposed to have been a routine case. Two days later they'd discovered a plot of international destruction that went even beyond the control of a mere' mole. Of course, Thrush had been involved as usual. After four days in Paris, they learned most of U.N.C.L.E.'s Western European offices had been compromised. By the end of the week three agents of the Paris office had been lost. Solo and Kuryakin left Paris late Friday night heading for London but not before they had turned the Paris office upside down and inside out. 

The U.N.C.L.E. team after checking in with the London office, had barely arrived at their hotel when they were greeted by an explosion as soon as they entered their hotel room. Both were injured but not enough to keep them off the case. Two days later another three agents were dead.

The next day Kuryakin discovered that the bomb was a decoy to buy time. Time, not for them. And so a routine had been set for Bruxelles, Munich, Zurich and Venice.

Leaving the Venice office after two weeks, and a total of ten dead agents, the pair from New York were finally heading home. The duo had just picked up their car and were on their way driving towards Milan International Airport when they suddenly lost consciousness. 

When Solo finally became aware of his surroundings, he found himself naked, and in extreme pain. After doing a mental check he discovered his right arm was broken as well as his right ankle and maybe his hip as the pain was excruciating. He tried sitting up but his body protested. The pain and dark colours over the right side of his abs told him he probably had a few cracked ribs as well. His skin was beyond sunburned. His ears and lips blistered and painful. He was hot, thirsty, and covered in a layer of sand from the top of his head to between his toes.

Okay, he thought, propped up by his good arm, I'm alive, barely. How long have I been here? I'm baked like a lobster so it must have been at least been a day or more. Where is Illya? He looked around his immediate area. "Illya… Illya… Illya!" he tried to call but only a hoarse whisper escaped his lips. 

What the hell happened to us? C'mon Solo get a grip, think. Think! Let's see... We were in the car on the main road to… to? To where? Why can't I remember? Illya… Illya was with me… Illya? Where is Illya? 

Solo was now frantic. Where was his partner? Illya had been beside him in the car but after that he had no recollection. He anxiously took in his surroundings and realized a vast ocean of sand met the sky in all directions. Not even the barest of hints indicating any type of civilization anywhere. Shielding his eyes with his good hand he saw a slight elevation about fifteen meters to his left protruding from the sand. Dragging himself ever so carefully over the scorching sand he found the elevation to be his very naked partner. Kuryakin looked dead. A quick check of the carotid artery told him Illya's heart was beating, barely, but beating at a steady slow rate. Solo let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding before continuing with his assessment. Illya lay on his back. His face, ears, arms, hands, chest, hips, groin and legs were heavily covered in bruises. Someone or something had done a hell of a workout on him. Pushing aside some of the sand Solo discovered the pale skin blistered and covered in array of rainbow colours. Only his feet, though badly sunburned, were untouched. When Solo turned him over and saw his back he gasped. Oh shit. It took all his strength not to turn away and vomit. Every square inch of Illya's back from his neck to his thighs was marred in a light grayish-green foam and caked with a thick layer of blood tinged sand. Thanking his lucky star that Illya lay unconscious. That must hurt like hell, was his only thought before he too collapsed right beside him. 

<><><>

It was just before sunset when a jeep driving across the sands, taking a short cut back to the city, found them. Two off-duty local police officers were on their way back to headquarters. The officers stopped and picked what they thought were two dead bodies and took them to the local morgue. A half hour later the morgue physician discovered they were still alive and called the nearest hospital.

It took two days for the hospital staff and the local police to get any type information from them. What little information they did get was no more than a name and serial number from the dark haired one, who drifted in and out of consciousness. The blond never regained consciousness. 

<><><>

At lunch Asif Calais, one of the Egyptian Emergency Doctors, was talking to his associate, Dr. Jan Van der Laan; an attractive tall blue eyed blond from Sweden, about the two men who were brought over from the morgue that morning. He asked Van der Laan if he wouldn't mind taking a look at them. 

They entered the isolation room where the men were currently being held. Van der Laan checked the nearest bed first. The bed held an unconscious light blonde haired male Caucasian. On the second bed lay a dark haired Caucasian barely conscious. Van der Laan thought he looked vaguely familiar and as he was checking the body a strained voice whispered, "Solo, Napoleon, 101 009 1001 U.N.C.L.E. North America." He repeated it again then collapsed. Van der Laan turned to Calais and told him he'd run the pair through their data base and get back to him.

<><><>

Back at U.N.C.L.E. headquarters, Van der Laan was speaking to his colleague, Joshua Logan, Section One, Number One of the Istanbul office. "Josh, Asif’s, got himself two Caucasian males. Both are in pretty bad shape. I'm not sure who the blonde guy is but the dark haired one said he is Napoleon Solo. The only Napoleon Solo I know is from Alexander Waverly's unit."

"Waverly's… From New York? You're sure?"

"Pretty much so, yes."

"Waverly's boys? What would they be going over here?" he asked more to himself than to his partner. "Jan, you are sure about this?"

"Yes. Did you ever meet him? Napoleon Solo I mean.” When Logan shook his head, Van der Laan continued. “Well I did. Once you meet him, he’s the kind of guy one never forgets. Besides, we were partnered for several courses at survival school. Josh, I pretty sure they are the real thing and want to bring them here to our facility. It could be that the blonde one is one of ours as well." 

"You're absolutely sure about the one you call Solo? If not, bringing civilians into U.N.C.L.E. could open up a can of worms I don't want to have to explain to anyone."

"Joshua, I'm sure."

"Okay. Get Calais to release them then bring them here." As soon as Van der Laan left the room Logan opened overseas communication.

"Overseas relay. Channel W." replied a female voice

"Put me through to Alexander Waverly, please."

It took several minutes before a familiar gruff voice answered.

"Waverly here."

"Alexander, Joshua. You know the package we were talking about a few days ago? Well, I think we may have found it. From what Jan says I'm afraid it's not in very good condition. I have him arranging to bring it here as we speak. Once here, what do you want me to do with it?"

"Regardless of condition, Joshua, transport as soon as possible. Corporate will pick it up."

"Understood." And the line went dead. 

<><><>

The next morning both men were taken to the nearest U.S. Military Base. As promised, Waverly has sent his jet to get them. Van der Laan hadn’t had much time to clean and redress both victims. Kuryakin's back was dressed in layers of gauze and absorbent cotton, under a light white tunic, covering him from neck to ankle, with nothing underneath other than a transport catheter. His sunburned feet were covered in a pair of loose fitting cotton socks. His mop of silver blond hair was securely wrapped in a turban. The only exposed skin was his sunburned face and his hands. He lay face down on the stretcher. Beside him, in a wheelchair, sat Napoleon. He too, was also dressed in a similar white tunic. His right ankle neatly bandaged as was his right arm, which was tucked against his chest and the securely wrapped with strips of white cotton to prevent any movement. Both the stretcher and the wheel chair were taken aboard the U.N.C.L.E. jet. 

One onboard the jet, which had had two chairs removed to make room for a stretcher on one side. And on the other, one of the arm chairs had been replaced with a bench style seat. Van Laan and MacVey transferred Solo into the bench seat. After making sure Solo was comfortable and strapped in and his leg elevated and secured by pillows, they left him to attend to the stretcher holding Kuryakin. Solo watched as they secured his partner with straps at his ankles, across this thighs - just below his butt and his left arm. The right arm hung loosely over the edge of the stretcher. Solo could hear them taking but didn’t understand a single word they said, then door closed and he heard the lock click. Just before take-off the attendant gently placed a pillow under the Russian's head then made sure everything else was secured to the side of the stretcher. 

Napoleon turned his head and immediately saw the hanging bag. He was concerned when the fluid in it was blood red. Reaching out with his good arm he took hold of Illya's right hand. His voice barely above a whisper, "Sorry Love, no window seat this trip." He got no reply but then he really wasn’t expecting one. Solo squeezed the Russian’s ice cold hand a little tighter. "Try to sleep, Tovarish. I'm right here beside you." Just holding his partner’s hand was a comfort to him. Before Solo had the chance to remove his hand, the attendant/nurse stood beside him. Solo took a good look at the man. He figured him to stand about 6'8". A mop of unruly light brown curls framed his chubby, rosy, clean-shaved face. Then his eyes locked onto the stranger’s: How like Illya’s they were; deep cerulean blue. And a well-toned body that told Napoleon he worked out - a lot.

The stranger knelt beside him and with a thick Scottish brogue asked, "Agent. Solo?"

Giving the guy the once over, Napoleon replied. "Yes?"

"My name is Iain MacVey. I will be traveling with you and agent Kuryakin back to New York. I understand Doctor Van der Laan tried to give you a medication before you left and that you refused." Solo nodded. "By the look on your face, I would say you are in more than in a wee bit of pain. Might I suggest you let me give you something, now? Once we are airborne, the elevation will only aggravate your pain. Solo thought about what the Scot had said. He was right. He was in a lot of pain, not that he would admit to anyone. Giving in, he nodded. "I'll be right back," MacVey left then quickly returned with a glass of water and two little blue tablets. Letting go of Illya's hand Solo took the tablets and swallowed them. Handing the glass back, he reached out once again for Illya's hand and settled in for a few hours of sleep.


	2. Waverly's Office

Part 2

 

Waverly's office.   
New York.

Alexander Waverly's office was on the fourteenth floor. It was the only unit that occupied the fourteenth floor other than his private suite and his secretary’s area. The office itself was huge. The south wall, almost all window with imbedded blinds, overlooked New York’s Business section. Along the east wall, by the main door, stood an early twentieth-century sideboard holding thermal jugs of tea and coffee on one side, juice and water on the other, and in the centre were covered trays of Danish pastries and muffins along with milk, cream and sugars. The opposite (west) wall held a hidden panel leading to Waverly’s private suite and entryway with an elevator to main floor. Opposite the window, the wall held a floor to ceiling mural of the world; with all of U.N.C.L.E.’s offices lighted in red lights. The floor, covered with a deep plush beige carpet to absorb all unnecessary noises. The room’s centre contained the main focus. A round dark walnut conference table. Ten chairs sat neatly around it. The exception was in front of the west wall, where a slightly taller arm chair sat. There was no doubt that that was Waverly’s chair. The portion of the table directly in front of the chair, is imbedded a screen and several rows of switches. The centre of the conference table was fitted with another smaller circular disk. On it sat several stacks of folders right in front of Waverly. He was in the process of lighting his pipe when a figure entered the room.

Some call her Aphrodite, since she vaguely resembled her namesake. Her shapely physique was not hidden by the style of clothes she wore, nor by her covering lab coat. Standing at a height of five foot six with green-gold eyes and long auburn hair, set in a stylish pony tail, which hung almost to her waist. Her peaches and cream complexion gave her the appearance of being young, fragile and her elfin-like facial features only helped her charisma. But she was neither young nor delicate. She was one of them: the ‘Old Ones’.

The ‘Old Ones’, as they are call themselves, are known as teachers and healers. The teachers - teach. The Healers - heal. Today, their numbers are extremely rare among human race. She was barely four years old when Waverly first laid eyes on her. He had arraigned for two of his associates, Ross Rowe and Gregory Evans, to care for her. Though he was in and out of her life then it wasn’t until Aphrodite turned seventeen that Alexander Waverly of MI-6, came into her life for good. The following year she graduated from The Sorbonne in Paris, France. Aphrodite was the youngest student to ever graduate with first class honors. She also attained several doctorates within the Science field. In fact, Aphrodite was now a doctor three times over. Of course this was only the beginning of her medical career, she still had another two to three years of practical to get before she could actually call herself “Doctor Ae”. As the years passed their friendship grew and developed until it’s where it’s at today. Her dedication to the medical field was outstanding. Alex had never known her to fail or balk at situation. Her very nature being one of giving unconditionally. Her charismatic personality, and her fondness for the human race, was what had led Alexander to join him on his quest.

Aphrodite or rather ‘Ephe’ to her friends, was nothing like her namesake and she hated her name with a passion. Only God and her father knew why her mother; who deserted her shortly after she turned four, named her Aphrodite, and since she was basically raised as an orphan, they weren’t likely to tell her anytime soon. So, from a tender age of four, young Aphrodite became Ephe (Ef fee) to everyone.

Ephe had been with Alexander during the initial concept of U.N.C.L.E. Waverly along with five ex-MI-6 agents and Aphrodite, created and gave birth to The United Network Command of Law Enforcement after spending many a late hour in a local Kingston pub, just outside of London. Aphrodite, along with the others, were with Alex all through U.N.C.L.E.’s infancy. She was, and still is, the first medical professional Waverly hired. Waverly was determined to make U.N.C.L.E. a worldwide organization made up of the very best the world had to offer. Together the team of five pitched their idea to the rulers of the world. When they were through they had a truly international organization, made up of people from all over the world. Every country was to have their own branch office and their own voice. Those early years were rough, tough and taxing on so many. In the end, with lots of hard work, it flourished. 

Today, Ephe knew it wasn’t hard to get people to enlist. No, the hard part was keeping those who enlisted; and became field agents, alive. That’s why Waverly spared no expense when it came to U.N.C.L.E.s medical and research departments. They not only had the best in machines and technology, but they also had the best in staff. 

She, like her colleagues, were constantly being trained and updated on the latest technology in areas of medicine and field-research. Both, because they kept the agents alive. Mostly because they needed to keep one step ahead of their enemies.

The U.N.C.L.E. agents of today were a tougher and more rugged breed than those who preceded them. She smiled to herself remembering how it was when they started. Most agents were just and extension of MI-6. But not today, today many enlisted after the Viet Nam war. These young ones have style, brains and muscle. And a limited few of these young men were fast becoming a breed of their own. And Alexander Waverly learned to pair this new breed of operatives to achieve optimum results. 

Waverly spoke, bringing her out of her reverie. “Coffee or that dreadful tea you drink?” It was an ongoing joke between them.

“My tea, thank you very much, Alex.” Her British accent was strong.

“How was your trip from Saigon?” He asked as he handed her the cup and saucer, carrying his back to his chair.

“Thank you.” She replied, taking the cup and saucer from him. “Very long and tiring.” She quietly replied then sipped her tea. “So. Why this urgent request, Alex? You’ve said very little other than you needed me here as of yesterday.” She took another sip of tea. “The chopper lift from Kowloon to Saigon was, shall we say, a unique experience.” She waited for him to reply and when he didn't she continued, “You know, I was hoping to spend Christmas in London this year.” 

“Sorry to upset your plans, my dear.” he took a puff on his pipe. “Christmas? Why on Earth would you want to-?’ He broke off mid-sentence. He sat back in his chair after taking several inhales of his pipe. “Sorry, my dearest, but I’m going to need you... hmm, rather your services, here for a while.” He spun the inner table containing the folder towards her.

She ignored him. “I thought you said you were giving that habit up, Alex?” She said placing her empty tea cup on the table and picked up the file Alex had sent her way.

“I did. But you try doing my job-.” He shot back, the slight smile softened the sharpness of his voice, “-without a break.”

She was still reading the file as she said, “Seems to me I did, once or twice. In fact, many times as I recall.” She put the file down and looked at him. “Besides, as for taking a break away from here, you do have a lover and a wife, you know...”

“Yes, quite true my dear.” He took another deep suck on his pipe, “However, today things not like they once were.” God, how I wish they were. He thought. Things were so much straight forward then.

“I should think not, times change, Alex. As you well know.” She said as she placed her elbows leaned on the table while her fingers entwined holding her chin. “Seems to me, I recall a certain someone, who said he was going to delegate some of the work load to his CEA.” She moved to settle back on her chair, “Wasn’t that why you created the position in the first place?”

“Quite right,” He replied putting his pipe down then stared straight at her. “So I did, didn’t I?”

She gave him a doubtful look, “Alex, don’t play this ‘forgetful game’ with me. I know your brain is much too sharp for that. And don't think you can snowball me either, I know you too well.”

He ignored her. But he needed her help too badly to continue with this small talk routine. “Ephe, the reason you are here is that I have need of your services.” She looked at him with a puzzled look wondering what he was really up to. He didn’t look ill. He knew what she was thinking. “Oh, not for me, for Agents Kuryakin and Solo.” He stated.

“I am on the payroll. Tell them to make an appointment like everyone else!” She retorted, then stopped. Remembering Alex’s last letter, “Wait a minute, didn't you say this ‘Solo’ person is your CEA? What was he doing in the field?”

He took another deep puff, “damn, blast it, out again,” he muttered under his breath. “I did and he is. But he and Kuryakin are also my best team. That is, they were, until this Paris business.” then muttered, “Lost ten good men in that mess.” Turning to look directly at her he said. “Ephe, I need them back on the job. I want-’

“Want? Alex. Forget what you want for a minute. What is it you are not saying, yet asking me for at the same time?” She stood and walked over to the window. Silence filled the room and it was deafening. It was a long time before either spoke. “You’ve lost me on this one.” Then Ephe stated, “And as for losing men Alex, you’ve lost agents before? Damn, you've even lost complete sections but it or they have never got to you like this.” She turned to face him. “Now, you are going to tell me what is going on; or I'm on the next plane out of here. I do not make house calls, even if one is ordered by you.”

Waverly ran his hand over his face. “I need my best team back on the job! Right now they are incapacitated!”

“Incapacitated!” she spat. “Is that all! You do have other agents, Alex.”

“Not like these two, I don’t!” He relit his pipe. “I need them back.”

“And not the others?” What is he thinking? She thought. “Alex, it’s not like you to play favorites. What of all the others?”

“Of course they are important. They all are. It’s just some are better that others, that’s all.”

“What! Since when?” she retorted. “You never play favorites.” She reminded him.

“Since this last run-”

“Oh, so now a mission is a run is it? What are you doing? What are you play at? Why did you call me when you have a perfectly good team downstairs?” She leaned on the table and looked directly at him. “…Alex, what is going on?”

Alex continuously banged his pipe on the table top. He was angry and frustrated. And the last thing he wanted was to have a confrontation with Aphrodite. “I’m not at liberty to tell you, Ephe. What I can tell you is I have need of your services, for them.”

Aphrodite learned a long time ago when Alex Waverly was in this state of mind it was best to keep away. The worst thing she could do was pester him for information for that would get her nowhere.

“I’m waiting. Alex. Why do you require my services over those of your own people?”

He stalled his reply by getting up to refill his coffee cup. Then quietly said, “I have a doctor in our Istanbul office, a Dr. Van der Laan, I think you know him,” She nodded, “who’s telling me to write them off.”

She was getting impatient with him. What is Alex not telling me? “Then write them off. What’s the big deal? It’s not like you have not done it before.”

He ignored her, “I cannot accept his decision! I WILL NOT accept that!” His cup fell the floor as he slammed his hand on the table top. “Even my own staff doctors, are of the same god damned opinion! It’s not good enough! Ephe, I want a miracle! I will not let this fiasco be the root to bring down all I have worked for.”

“Alex, stop! You’re not making any sense.” She had had enough of this man’s frailties. This was not the man who created this organization. And she damned sure she wasn’t going to let him use her gift on a whim. “You’ve shown me a file on two agents. I assume they are agents and not civilians… You are going against what your medical people have told you and the next minute you are talking about something, ‘bringing U.N.C.L.E. down’. And where does Turkey fit into all of this?” She slammed the file on the table. “Even that file says the last stop those agents had was Venice. And as far as I remember Venice is in Italy. The reports in that file says the last stop for them was Venice. What the hell were they doing in Turkey?” She stood, took a breath and then walked over to him and placed her left hand on his shoulder indicating he should sit. “This is not like you at all!” She pulled the chair beside his out from under the table and sat beside him. “In all the years I've known you, Alex, you've never once lost your cool. Not like this. Now, what is so important about these two? Why are they any different from all the others?”

Waverly dropped his head as his hands rubbed his temples. “I cannot lose them, Ephe, I just cannot. Not like this. Not over something as stupid as this.” He was as close to tears as she had ever seen him.

Something as stupid as what? She thought, then she repeated her question out loud again, “Why are these two so important to you?”

Waverly replied not looking at her. He didn’t dare, “Ephe, it isn't what they are so much as who they are.” He sighed, then took a deep breath and then whispered, “How, how do I begin to explain, to make you understand, that they-?”

“Talk to me.” she cut him off, then reached across the space between them. After turning his chair so she could take hold of his hands. “Alex, please, talk to me. Tell me. Make me understand your why?”

“You know about Solo.” She nodded, remembering his phone call. “Seven and a half years ago I partnered them-“

Partnered who? She thought. “Alex, back up a minute.” Then she got it. “You partnered Solo? Why, when you wanted him for Section One? Why, for almost eight years, would you put him in peril?” She gave his hands a light squeeze. It had been years since she last saw him this distraught. Ephe couldn’t recall him feeling this much anger except for the first time when Thrush incapacitated the entire Australian branch, putting it and New Zealand out of service for almost a month. Now, he had put his protégé in peril?

He looked directly at her. “You remember my wanting a Russian operative for Command.”

“Alex, what has that to do with why you called me?”

He rubbed his temples again. “I’m getting to that.”

She felt his headache and reached out to block it. Relief was instantaneous. She felt his thank you.

“Where was I? Oh yes. The Russian.”

“I remember your call and how excited you were at getting one. But Alex, that was years ago. And you half expected them to send someone who was not suitable because they were against sending someone in the first place. You mean to tell me they sent one of their best?”

“No, not exactly.” He chewed on his pipe. “It took many months of negotiating but in the end they ceded. They thought they’d out-smart me. Ephe, they sent me a boy! They were hoping I would return him thus calling and end to the whole thing. The report the lad carried with him stated he was twenty-four years old. Very intelligent. A quick study. And one who obeys orders without question.” 

“That’s all? That’s all it said?” 

Waverly ignored her comment and carried on. “The first thing I did after the lad arrived in London was to get our medical team to assess him. They found out the Russians, or rather the KGB, had lied about his age, and his training. Then I began to wonder what else they could have lied about. When I suggested the lad finish high school, he nearly has a fit.” Waverly picked up his pipe and sucked on it. Just going through the motion seemed to calm him. 

“While the boy calmed down, I wondered were any of the reports the Russians sent accurate. The report I received from General Staniskov, of the KGB, said Kuryakin had held the rank of lieutenant in their navy. That he was well-liked by his peers. However, in a separate report sent from General Borislovski’s office, stated, to their knowledge that the KGB’s report was inaccurate. Ephe, I didn’t know what to believe. I mean, they could have sent us anyone. How were we to know any differently? Yet standing in front of me was this lad.” Waverly paused for minute. “Knowing that when I suggested high school to him got a negative response, I then suggested to him that maybe he could attend University. That idea perked young lad’s interest. But his age and his persona were a big stumbling block.”

Ephe couldn’t wait, “How old was he?”

He continued. “Doctor Lawrence Wallace, of the London office, verified his age to be around sixteen. How was I to put this boy into University?”

She interceded, “Maybe he was exceptionally bright?”

He looked at her. “Do you really think they would let a person like that leave?”

“No, I guess not. But sixteen? Teens here are usually in grade 10 or 11. Not university.”

He continued with what he was saying before she interrupted him. “I knew the KGB had had their paws on him from the age of six. And as far as I knew then, they still did. I had a gut feeling he was is being used a pawn. The problem is I don’t know what game they were playing.”

“And you want me to find out?”

“No. I know first-hand the Russians don’t exactly play above board and definitely not when there’s so much at stake.”

“Then why did they send him at all? Was he a double agent?” 

“No. The lad was bright but-.” 

“What about now?” She had to ask.

“I would have known if he was. He would have let something slip long before now.”

“Are you so sure?”

“Yes. His background check came up with nothing. Yes, I accepted the lad, Ephe. A month later I received a private letter from Anton Borislovski detailing the boy’s past. How he had learned at a very young age that it was better to do what they asked of him than suffer the consequences. The strict training, he persevered through during his pre-teen years. The extra-curricular activities in his late teens. Then I wondered if the same was said for the Navy? When I asked Kuryakin about it, his eyes went to a glassy stare, his face paled but he didn’t deny one word. Right then and there he confirmed my suspicions on what really went on. The defiance in his stance told me it was as I suspected. The only thing the lad openly admitted was that he worked best alone and didn’t get on well with others.”

“A lieutenant, that didn’t ‘get on well’ with others?” Those words alone set off alarms. “So what did you do with him?”

He carried on as if she had not said a word. “The Russians were damn fools, you know,” he muttered. Waverly emptied his used pipe into the near-by trash can. He didn't refill it, just put the pipe in this mouth and took in a deep breath. “The only stipulation in our agreement was that the boy was to continue his education, then he’d be considered on loan to us for five years.” She sat silently waiting for him to finish. Waverly closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his free hand, then continued, “Of course I went to London to meet with him. I had a photograph of him along with his so-called biography. The very first time I saw him, Ephe, I thought there had been a mistake. The boy looked nothing like his photograph at all. In front of me stood a child playing grown up in his father’s uniform. And I was to believe he had been in the Russian navy? And what the KGB had him doing, well that was just unthinkable.” 

She had heard of the KGB and of some of their tactics. It wasn’t hard for her to guess, after seeing the face on the man he grew into. “You mean they used him?”

“Yes. Extensively.”

She thought the worst, but only said, “As bait?”

He nodded, paused then continued. “Shortly after his arrived in London, I received another letter from Borislovski, briefly explained why he had sent young Kuryakin. Anton Borislovski and Count Kuryakin were friends from way back, when war broke the Count trusted Anton with the life of his only son. If something should happen to him or his family. Then the family was killed. Anton tried his best to care for the boy, but being single it wasn’t easy. Especially since Anton was in the Russian army. So he placed the lad in an orphanage, where he thought young lad would safe. The child was barely five years old then. Unfortunately, the KGB, always on the lookout for potentials, took him a year later. Kuryakin was never released from their custody until he was sent to us. Anton could do nothing without drawing suspicion to himself or his office. So when my request went through his office he grabbed the chance to get Kuryakin out from under the KGB. Borislovski uncovered the clever but deceitful plan Staniskov used; promising the boy education, for services rendered. Since it was the only way of keeping young Kuryakin under their control.” He took a deep breath, “Kuryakin was removed under cover before the Staniskov knew what hit him. Anton Borislovski pleaded with me to keep Kuryakin safe… Ephe, what else could I do?”

She lowered her head as her eyes closed for a brief second. So this child was not only an assassin but a well-trained prostitute. And barely seventeen years old. She wondered where the ‘old ones’ were while this was going on.

“The lad was a scrawny twig of a figure. The clothes he wore barely hung on his skeleton frame. His hands and feet were far too big. Kuryakin’s child-like face, with deep blue eyes, and unruly mop of long blond hair always in his eyes. I kept looking at him and remembering Anton’s letter as we entered the administration office at Cambridge. I sat with the Dean Westgate as Kuryakin wrote the entrance exams, hoping I wasn't making a fool out of myself.”

Aphrodite left her chair and went to get them both some hot tea from the sideboard, when she returned she put a teacup in front of Waverly. “How long did it take him to write the entrance exam?” she asked

“Three and half hours.” Waverly replied.

“Not bad, since I know it usually takes five to six hours.” 

Waverly didn’t spend time wondering how she knew. He just continued. “The lad knocked on the door then handed the papers to Dean Westgate then turned to the chair beside me. He sat stiff as a board and didn’t say a word. I saw the surprised look on the Westgate’s face as he scanned the pages. Then he placed the papers on his desk and said he would call me in a few days after the others had reviewed the results. We stood. I shook hands with him and we left. Once we were in the corridor, I glanced over to the boy and saw tears slip silently down his pale cheeks. God, Ephe, he was so terrified of being returned to Russia.”

“I take it he was accepted.”

“Yes. Not only that. Kuryakin completed the four year course in two years. His IQ is well over 200. An added bonus is his photographic memory. But he sadly lacked any social skills. And those skills alienated him. After two months at Cambridge I learned that the KGB were spying on him. I originally thought they were looking for any reason to pull him back. I later learned that was not the case. Anyway, for Kuryakin’s security, I arranged for one of our lads to enroll, share accommodations with the boy and protect him - if necessary; then report directly to me any and all moves made by the KGB.”

“That was a tall order to fill. What Section Two agent did you send?”

“No one from Section Two could fill the position. I sent our Iain MacVey from the Glasgow office as it turned out it was only for two years.”

She finished the last of her tea. “Mac, must have loved you for that?” then added,” What happened after two years?”

“MacVey went back to Glasgow after thanking me for his holiday. And I sent Kuryakin to the Sorbonne in Paris, under the guise of getting advanced courses. I was rather hoping he would learn or pick up a few personal people skills since Paris was more sexually open.”

She smiled at what Waverly had said, “I gather it didn't work out.”

“No. The boy just got more damn degrees to hang on the wall. I did however; manage to keep him out of the hands of the KGB.” Now, he lit did refill his pipe, lit it and inhaled. He was pleased with his accomplishment. “Kuryakin has doctorates in Quantum Physics, Mathematics, Science and Chemistry. He speaks nine languages fluently and has a working knowledge of another four. I placed him in the London office. They had placed him in one of the labs. Such a waste of talent. The lad excelled in field training, thanks to the Russians. He lasted barely five months then Richardson had to pull him. He had no choice other than to put Kuryakin back into their labs. Four months later Richardson called and asked me to take him off his hands. Said no one, and he meant ’no one’ in the London Office would work with young Kuryakin. I had him transferred to New York and paired him with the one person who I could trust to work alongside him. I was hoping they would balance each other out. Solo, had become quite cocky, and needed taking down a peg or two and young Kuryakin need to learn some humanness.”

She’d heard about the up-and-coming Napoleon Solo. And wondered if his reputation was as good as she had heard. “Obviously it worked.”

“No. Not at first. Personally I think they entertained the idea of killing each other. It was only after several stern talks, telling them to ‘make it work’ as there was not an ‘or else’, that they did. With much hard work they became a true working team. My best team, actually. Personalities aside, they forged and became greater than the sum of both parts. Solo’s strengths offset Kuryakin’s weaknesses and vice versa. That’s why I’ve allowed them to continue in the field.” Finished with his explanation, Waverly enjoyed his well-earned pipe.

She thought of what Alex had just said. Then recalled the file on his desk and wondered what the two had in common other than their working relationship.

Alex saw her expression. “You are wondering, what’s the connection between what I just said and that folder?”

“Yes,” she replied. “I was.”

“Ephe, those eight photos are Solo and Kuryakin. Two off-duty policemen from Istanbul found them in the desert. Solo and Kuryakin had spent three days in their local hospital before being transferred to the local U.N.C.L.E. branch and then finally to here.” Waverly didn’t mention the fact there are eight days missing from the time they left Venice to being found by the Istanbul officers.

But Ephe didn’t miss that fact. “Alex, what about the uncounted eight days?” she asked, but he did not acknowledge her. She was thinking Thrush, since they were usually behind all Section Two’s hindrances. Then she recalled the location where they were found. It had been far too close to Russia’s border. “Do you think the KGB or maybe Russia or is involved?”

“Most unlikely, however, I had received word from Borislovski that Staniskov died in ’64. Since then, things have been in a somewhat chaotic state. I even went as far as to push papers permitting Kuryakin to be transferred here in the west with no strings attached.”

She was surprised that Alex would go to such great lengths for an individual. “Is Kuryakin-?”

“Free of Russian control? Yes. He is now a free citizen. Apparently, when Staniskov died, a pit of snakes was opened and the fallout was an embarrassment to a great many people. Let's just say, they were only too happy to let us have Kuryakin.”

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She knew all too well the tricks the Russians could use. “And what about his past?”

“As far as they are concerned, his past was obliterated.”

“Alex, thanks for the brief history lesson but what does that have anything to do with why you wanted me here?”

“I don’t know.” He muttered. “Maybe nothing. Maybe everything.”

“What? Alex you’ve got to be kidding me. Who else have you told this too?”

“No one. Just you. I need you to understand why he is important.”

“He who?”

“Both of them.” He sucked his pipe.

“Why do I have the feeling you still have not given me all the facts?” She turned to look out the window. “Why do I feel an undercurrent about all of this?”

“Don’t mix oranges with the apples, Ephe.”

“What? Isn’t that just what you have done? Alex,” she turned to face him, “this is not as simple as you are making it out to be. Because if it was you would have not bothered telling me about Kuryakin’s background. And if the KGB and Russia are not involved that only leaves Thrush and, or blackmail, which you have denied any involvement. So what did I miss? Because something here doesn’t make sense.”

“Kuryakin’s file remains classified. Outside of myself and my telling you, no one has access to that report. Not even my CEA.”

The possibilities of former leaders being involved were few, but she had to ask. “What about family vendettas?”

“Again, Ephe. Not likely.”

“That leaves us with what?”

She was out of her chair and standing beside him. Her left hand gently squeezed his shoulder. “What Alex? We’re coming up with nothing, yet someone had to have had a motive. Your team was sent to Paris. They were led on a chase across Western Europe ending in Venice. Missing for eight days and found in Turkey. And by the look of those photos someone repaid something very dearly.”

“As soon as Van der Laan called with his initial report, I knew I needed your help.”

“And those missing eight days?” she probed.

He ignored her. “They need your help.”

Sitting beside Waverly once more, she again opened up the file. This time her eyes were drawn at the notation on one medical report. Let him die, Alex, He's too far gone. It was signed Jan Van der Laan.

She knew Van Laan. It wasn’t like him to give up on anyone. So why would he write such a thing? Her voice was just a whisper, “These, these two men, they are why you brought me here?”

“Yes,” he replied.

Why these two are more important to Alex than any of the others, she just couldn’t understand. She took a breath, “Alex, you have one of the best medical teams right here. I still don’t see why you need me.”

He didn’t seem to hear her. “Ephe,” he paused to take a breath, then looked directly at her and stated. “You read Van der Laan’s report. If I lose one of them, I lose both… I can’t, I won’t accept that. I need them! And I need you to help them!”

She took a deep breath. She now understood what Alex was asking. It wasn’t because she was a physician, he had them here. It was her ‘special gift’ that Alex wanted. Remembering the pictures, she asked herself at what cost to them. She knew all too well what the cost would be to herself. “Alex, the cost-”

“I'm willing to pay that price.” He said flatly, as if they were discussing the local weather.

She stood and walked back to the window, her back to Alex. “Maybe you are? But am I?” she simply stated. 

Going to stand behind her, he replied. “I know what I am asking of you Ephe, I will accept the consequences. They are more than justified.”

She took a deep breath, and quietly retorted, “Justified. How can you say that? You are about to set three individual lives on a collision course and you’re saying it’s justified!” She turned around to face him. “And what of me, Alex? What will happen… if I do this?”

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his chest as he whispered into her right ear, “Ephe, I know all too well what will happen. I give you my promise; I and U.N.C.L.E. will never turn our backs on you. You... and they, will always be accepted: no matter what. You have my word.”

Is it enough? She thought. Still leaning against him as her tears fell. “What of them?”

He softly whispered again, “They will be as they have always been. Accepted: no matter what. You have my word.”

“Not good enough, Alex. You know what will happen if they continue as before.”

“What if I promise they will be removed from the field?”

“To do what?”

He thought long and hard for several minutes before giving his answer. “Solo, into Section One; Kuryakin in-charge of the labs.”

She knew what that statement had cost him. Pulling them from the field was the last thing he wanted to do. She also knew what Alex knew. They has a special relationship. Several minutes passed before she slowly pulled her head away. The tears still fell from both eyes, “if these two are that important to you, my dear Alex. I will do all I can.”

Thank you, he whispered inside of her mind, then gently kissed her forehead.

Several more minutes passed before either one move. Then, slowly, confidently, both became the U.N.C.L.E. Officers they were. Ephe pulled back from Alex’s embrace completely and headed for the door. She stopped and turned back to face the head of U.N.C.L.E., North America. “I need to get our ambulance to that incoming plane.”

“You’ll have clearance,” was all he said.


	3. The Journey Starts

Part 3

The journey starts

Doctor Iain MacVey; an expert of infectious diseases as well as being a physician and currently stationed at U.N.C.L.E.’s Glasgow office in Scotland, was on the jet to greet Alex’s two charges. Iain, though more commonly known as ‘Mac’ to everyone, is a tall slender man, standing six feet, eight inches in his bare feet. His gentle mannerism is offset only by his friendly open disposition. With a mop of unruly soft light brown curls framing his rosy cheeks, arctic blue eyes and smile which lit up the rest of his face, was a person whom one could feel right at home with. Alex has asked for him along with Aphrodite to attend his two operatives. He felt safer knowing ‘his team’ were in the best of hands. He also knew MacVey would try to get a head start. 

Erich Van der Laan had given Kuryakin a light sedative before leaving U.N.C.L.E.’s Istanbul infirmary. The medication should keep Kuryakin through the jostle of transportation before he was handed over to MacGregor for the rest of the journey. Then it would be MacGregor responsibility until they reached H.Q. in New York. 

Once onboard Waverly’s personal jet Mac noticed two arm chairs had been removed from the left side to make room for a stretcher. The right side held one arm chair and a bench style seat. Mac assisted Josh Logan in settling Solo on the bench seat for the trip home. After getting Solo settled into the more comfortable position and his foot elevated, he turned his attention to Kuryakin. The transport was lock and Kuryakin would remain there for the entire trip. A slight moan escaped his lips and alerted Mac he was coming around. 

Kuryakin’s brain began to drift in and out of consciousness. Illya hated feeling like this. His head spun continuously in a fog. His mouth so dry it felt like it was stuffed full of cotton wool. His abdomen and chest screamed in pain. He knew he was secured by his ankles and his left arm. No, he decided, he definitely hated being restrained; even if it was for his own good. The worst part was he couldn’t stay awake to be with his partner. All he could do was trust that Solo to look after him. He felt Napoleon take hold of his hand and give it a squeeze but his body was just too lethargic to reply. 

Solo reached across the space to take Illya’s hand. “I know you are in twilight, Illya. Just in case you haven’t figured it out, we are finally heading for home.” He wasn’t sure if he had said for Illya’s benefit or if it was for his own sake; either way it didn’t matter. All that mattered was they were going home. Several minutes later he watched MacVey empty a syringe into Illya’s thigh.

“What did you just give him?”

“Just a wee bit of something to keep him comfortable.”

“He’s got too much in him as it is.” He stated. Oh Illya, why is it always you?

“Maybe, but it’s better for him this way.” Mac replied.

“How do you know what is better for him?”

“Look, agent Solo, I don’t want him awake when we take-off or land, the pressure he’ll feel will only add to the pain he’s already in and I certainly don’t want that. I also don’t you in any discomfort either, so I’m relyin’ on you to tell me if ye are.”

“I will.” Solo replied angrily and waited till Mac moved away before turning his attention back to his partner. He gently squeezed Illya’s ice cold hand again. Illya, when had you become so very precious to me? Solo vowed to himself right then and there that if they made it out of this alive, he would enlighten Kuryakin of his true feelings and let the pieces fall where they may. The only important person to him right this minute is Illya. And with that thought Solo settled back on his bench. Though his ankle and hip throbbed and were painful it was nowhere near the pain he carried in heart for his partner. The next thing he knew, Mac was kneeling beside him with a glass of water and a syringe. Solo wanted to refuse but Mac was insistent.

“Agent Solo, this will not make you sleepy, it will only numb your pain level. And believe me when we take-off you will fell a hell of a lot worse. We have only about ten minutes before take-off and that is very fast acting.” Mac gave Solo an injection, and waited for him to nod off. Mac checked to make sure Solo was asleep before leaving him.

An hour after take-off Mac sat in the arm chair at the bottom of Solo’s bench, watching him wake up. “How are you feeling?”

Slowly coming around, Solo knew he had been given a knockout drug. He felt sluggish and weak and was glad he was lying down otherwise he would have met the floor. His first concern was not for himself but for his partner. “How, how is Il-Illya?”

“He’s feeling no pain. Sound asleep like a baby. Now, I’m asking you, how do you feel?” When Solo didn’t respond Mac continued. “Feeling a bit fuzzy are we?” Again Solo nodded. “The feelin’ will wear off soon enough. Still in pain?” Solo shook his head. “You know you can let go. Illya really is in a deep sleep. He probably won’t even know you’re holding his hand.”

“If it’s all the same to you I’ll stay right where I am.”

“I don’t mind. I know what it’s like when a love one been hurt. But you should also rest.” Solo gave him a weird look as if the ask ‘that are you talking about?’ but thought better. It was, after all none of his business. “Are ye feelin’ a wee bit hungry and would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Coffee would be great, thanks.” 

“Got it.” MacVey rose and headed for the galley when Solo added, “just black.”

While MacVey was away Napoléon thought back to the day when Mr. Waverly first brought them together.

“Ah do come in Mr. Solo.” Said Waverly sitting at his usual place. 

Solo didn’t notice anyone else in the room until he sat on the chair at his usual spot. To his left in the next chair sat a very attractive young man. His hair was almost shoulder length and the colour of honey. It also looked as if it was soft as silk. And those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. Napoléon wondered if it was true. -Could you see the soul of the owner through them?- The man barely more than a teen sat stiff, as if at attention. His black suit and white shirt, though cheap looking by Solo’s standards, were clean and crisp as was his thin rayon black tie. So busy was he concentrating on the young stranger, Napoléon didn’t hear Waverly speak.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Pay attention, Mr. Solo.” Napoléon gave his boss his full attention. “As I started to say. This is Illya Nickovetch Kuryakin, he has just joined us from the London Office. It is known that the two of you prefer to work alone.” Both said, “Yes sir.” “As per policy, all Section Two’s are teamed with a partner. I can think of no better partner for you two other than each other.”

“Sir-,” Napoléon started.

“It is not open for discussion Mr. Solo. Mr. Kuryakin is now your partner. I suggest you take the rest of the day to get him settled in. I expect you both here at 08:00 tomorrow. Good day, gentlemen.” Both agents rose and walked side by side out of the office. 

Solo smiled, it seems we’ve been walking that way ever since that day. And I wouldn’t have it any other way IK.

“Something funny?” Mac asked as he returned with a tray containing two mugs of black coffee, sugar packets and a plate of sandwiches. 

“Not really. I was just thinking back to the day we were first partnered.”

“Alexander made a good choice that day.”

Solo lost his smile. He went very serious, “Yes.”

Mac didn’t like the look Solo had so he tried to brighten the mood. “I don’t know about you but I didn’t eat breakfast I have no idea what kind these except they look good.” He sat down again, “maybe you’ll join me? You probably didn’t eat much either. In fact, I don’t know that the Turks call breakfast food, but I’m sure it wasn’t bacon and eggs with toast and coffee.” At that, Solo did smile and the ice was broken between them.

For the next seven hours Mac had Solo talking about as much as he could remember before sleep finally claimed him. And the last thought Solo had was that of his partner.

<><><>

The plane glided into its gate at the far end of the field long before Solo was woken by MacVey. Doctor Ae had come on board. Reports were given on both patients. Then MacVey retrieved the wheel chair for Napoleon. Gently shaking Solo’s good shoulder, “Napoleon, wake up. It’s time to go.” Mac said.

“Hmm,” he replied.

Ephe knelt beside him. “Agent Solo, can you hear me?”

“Yes, y-yes,” he sleepily replied.

“My name is Doctor Ae. (Pronounced “Eee”) I am from U.N.C.L.E. Head Quarters. I need to know how you are feeling before we can transfer you.”

“S’kay.” he slurred. ”I feel kind of woozy. Like ‘m drugged.” He said as he looked up at MacVey with a suspicious look.

She looked up to MacVey, “When did you last give him-?” 

He replied “Three hours ago for Kuryakin and about an hour for Solo.” 

“That explains his slurring.” She said with a smile. “We should be able to get them back to H.Q. before it wears off completely.”

“That’s what I was thinking. I know they’re both tough but those injuries have got to hurt.” Mac also told her that he kept Kuryakin unconscious. Then MacVey turned he had a stretcher with him. With Ae’s help they lifted Solo up from the bench and into the stretcher. Mac pulled him to the back of the plane, into the service elevator and down into belly of the plane. From there they moved the stretcher down the loading ramp and into the waiting U.N.C.L.E. ambulance. Once he was securely fastened, the driver, agent Mark Slate, stayed with Solo while Mac and Ae went back to get Kuryakin. It wasn’t long before they returned. Then Slate helped Mac lift and secure the second stretcher. Ae sat in the back with both of her patients while MacVey rode up front with Slate.

<><><>

At H.Q. Waverly made good his promise. He had all the halls cleared and a STAT team awaiting Doctor Ae’s instructions. Both agents were transferred to the infirmary. Doctor Stephen Anderson took Solo directly to x-ray while Ae and MacGregor took care of Kuryakin. 

After dressing in appropriate isolation gear they pushed the stretcher containing the unconscious Russian inside the “Decontamination Room”. There they removed all the restraints and were about to transfer the blond onto another table when Ae suddenly had a thought. “Mac, would it be easier to undress him on this before we transfer?” 

“Aye, t’would be easier.” 

Ae started by cutting in the centre up both sleeves to the shoulders, then followed by a slit up the centre of the back. Before they carefully started to peel Ae started to unwrap the turban. As she got closer to his scalp Ae thought she saw some the grains of sand move. She looked closer and then called Mac over. “Mac, I think we have a problem.”

“What Lass?”

“Where did Van der Laan say they found these two?”

“The desert I think, why?”

“Unless sand grains grow legs, we have a problem?” She removed more of the turban and saw a lot more movement. “If you had said a beach, I could explain this. But the desert? Mac, I think these are sand crabs.”

“That’s impossible.” Now he too was looking closer at the Russian’s scalp. “Lass, we have to quarantine and do a vacuum strip. He’s probably covered from head to foot with the mites.”

“That also means his-”

“Back. Unfortunately, that too. There is no other way. They could be transferring god-knows-what and we don’t know what’s on his back. Don’t undo any more, I’ll contact Bryan and get a vac bubble in here.”

While she waited for Mac to arrange for the Isolation Unit, she started covering Kuryakin with sheets. The least she could do is keep his identity intact. Once his body was covered she checked his feet and in-between his toes. Sand was everywhere and half of it was moving under its own power.

It only took ten minutes for a technical team to bring in a vacuum sealed inflatable bubble. Another five minutes for them to set it up. The team of three started by attaching hooks to the ceiling to hold the bubble’s top. Strips of sticky tape went on the floor to hold the base. Once they had it up, they inflated the unit and began sealing all the joints. By the time they were finished the ‘Decon Room’ contained a smaller portable room within it. A rectangle plastic bubble containing of a floor, walls and ceiling, with a special vent, went up around the Gurney. It stood to a size of eight feet in length, a width and height of six feet. Ae had no difficulty in working inside, but for MacVey it was going to be a big problem. His height was closer to seven feet.

“Mac, to you want me to ask Bryan?”

“Nay, Lass, we’ve got to do. I don’t want to infect anyone else if we can help it. I started with him and I will see him through to the end.” then added with a smile. “After all, I did promise Alex.”

“Didn’t we all.” she smiled back.

The pair re-gowned and re-gloved, then they added their head bubbles and waited to be taped up. Mac was done and ready to go when he saw Ae had pulled hers off.

“I can’t work with that thing.”

“Doc, you have to. It’s the iso rule.” The technician stated.

“And rules are made to be broken.” She retaliated

“Ah hem,” came a gruff voice behind her. “Aphrodite, you were the one who insisted. No matter what.”

“Alex, what are you doing in here?”

“It’s quite safe. He’s in the bubble.” The head of U.N.C.L.E. replied.

“That doesn’t give you the right-”

“That right was given when Mac called for the isolation unit. Why? Van der Laan didn’t mention anything about them being contagious.”

Ae kept Illya’s name out of it, deliberately. She didn’t want rumors running through HQ. “They, are not!” she snapped. She was angrier that he showed up than she was at him. “That is, we don’t think this one is. He’s not just covered with sand.”

“Of course he is. He was found in the desert.” 

Waverly wasn’t born yesterday and understood why Ephe used ‘he’.

“With sea crabs?” Ae added.

“Sea crabs, you say. How very interesting.”

Mac called to her. “C’mon Ae, let’s get this show on the road.” He said and entered into the bubble.

As she turned to enter the bubble, Waverly left the room. She stopped when Mac pointed to his head.

“Oh.” She turned to one of the techs, “Hand me a mask, eye goggles and a cap. I’m too claustrophobic to wear that helmet.” Another tech did so then sealed the opening.

Once inside, Mac asked, “then why did you insist on it?”

Her reply was, “I didn’t have to wear it!” After moving to the top end she began to unwrap the Russian’s head again. “Do you want me to cut or vac?”

“You’re smaller. You cut, I’ll vac.”

She pulled the turban off and dropped it on the floor. With a pair of disposable hair clippers Ae began cutting the blonde’s prized possession.

“Ye know, he’s going to kill you for this.”

“He can only do it once, but at least he’ll be alive.” She shaved off his hair starting at the crown and worked outwards. Stoke by stroke the tresses fell away and were sucked up by the vacuum. Ae was cutting the last piece of hair just behind in left ear. “Mac, there’s a scar covering a lump. Any record of it?”

“None that was in his record, why?” Then he too felt the area and looked at her. “Ephe, there’s something in there.”

“How about we take it out before we start on his back?” She looked directly at him. “You thinking the same thing I am?”

“Could be. Want an x-ray first?”

“No. If it hasn’t it shown up on any previous x-rays, what are the chances it will show now? No, we’ll just remove it after we have him cleaned.” Free, my ass, she muttered to herself. She jumped at little when Mac added mentally to her thoughts. I’m with you there, lass.

Mac? 

Don’t yell, I’m not deaf. 

Since when? 

Always. 

Always? 

Shall we continue? 

Who else? 

Only a few, does come in handy at times. 

I just bet. Continue?

Leaving Illya with a bald head Ae and Mac moved to the back part of his arms and legs and then the feet. That done he turned it off. Carefully using the sheets Ae had put over Kuryakin earlier they turned him onto his back. Ae took the shears and made one cut up the centre of his tunic. Together the pair pealed of the tunic and let it fall open. After cutting the sleeves they removed the pieces of cotton. Mac held one arm up and outward allowing Ae to shave off his underarm hair, and then repeat on the other.

You might want to shave the rest of him since your hands are smaller.

Chicken. She responded to the mental message.

No, just don’t want to be the one he yells at when he finds out.

I’m hoping by the time he gets round to finding out, his hair will have grown back.

How many years?

Her replay to that was a good hardy laugh.

Once finished shaving the complete front of the body, Ae whispered with a big grin. “Mac, I give you the immortal David with a few bruises and a damaged back.”

“That he is Lass. Now for the easy part. Shall we?”

“By all means.” 

This time they had to turn Illya without the benefit of the sheets. Mac placed his hands under Kuryakin’s armpits, Ephe put her hands and arms under his thigh and legs. Together the slid Illya as close to the edge as possible and lay him on his side. Pulling back a bit more they could then roll Illya back onto his stomach. Together they peeled back the rest of the robe, letting it fall to the floor as well.

“Ephe, how about I use the vac before we start pulling off the gauze?”

“Good idea. I’ll try to hold the as much of the dressings for you.”

Mac carefully went over every square inch of bare skin, starting at the toes, then the feet, and up the legs. The groin was a bit difficult to do. The back was harder to do and Ephe did her best to hold each square inch of dressing. The nape area was the last bit to be one. Again Mac turned off the vacuum. They returned to the scalp and the one little area which held the slight lump. After sterilizing the skin and surrounding area Ae used a fine bladed scalpel to cut. Once the tiny block was uncovered it was easy to remove. The problem was the one single wire going through the bone into the soft tissue of the brain.

“Either pull it or cut it Lass, it can be left there.”

“Did you bring a pair of tweezers because I didn’t?”

“No. Oh wait.” Mac said as he started padding his pockets. “Ah, here it is.” He reached into his front left pocket and pulled out his Swiss army knife. “Never leave home without it.”

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Ae replied as she took it and looked to what she could find to use and sterilized it. A small set of plyers did the trick. “Thanks.” Twenty minutes later the wire was pulled free. It was almost two inches long. Mac held a small tray out and Ae placed the thing on it. It would go straight to the lab when they were out of the bubble, along with all the other samples.

“That had to hurt when it was live.”

“Mac. We don’t know it’s not live.” 

They re-cleaned the area and sealed it with a dressing. Then they moved to Kuryakin’s back. There they began bit by bit, and piece by piece, removing all the padding Van der Laan had attached. Together Mac and Ephe had pulled, tugged, cut and scraped off all the gauze dressings. 

After stripping the remaining bits of gauge Mac took a Polaroid camera and began shooting pictures. Then they quickly gathered samples to analyze. Some swabs went onto bottles, others into jars and still more into Petri dishes. 

“What on earth is this stuff, Ephe?”

“Mac, I was hoping you could tell me?” Ae replied. 

“Off hand, I would say ocean water, sea salt, maybe millions of sand crabs and lots sand. Definitely not the kind from desert dunes.”

It took MacVey and Ae five hours to completely shave, collect several dozen specimen samples and removed all previous dressing. By the time they were done, the pair was exhausted. Mac signaled via the monitor to Bryan to notify the clean-up crew they were done. Another team of techs arrived and dismantled the unit in the same amount of time it took to put it up. As soon as the unit walls were down Illya was moved over to the other table so the techs could remove the Gurney along with the vac unit. That Gurney would be cleaned, sanitized and the sterilized for future use. The plastic bubble unit destroyed, and the canisters sent to lab for analysis.

Once the clean-up team left Ae started washing Illya’s body from head to toe with an antimicrobial solution She had just finished doing his feet and walked to the sink when she noticed fresh blood was beginning to seep everywhere. She took a closer look and was puzzled by the way it bled. 

“Mac, we have another problem, look.” was all she said as she started gathering supplies to gather more specimens. When she returned back Illya’s side Bryan Lewis, from microbiology, had joined them. Like MacVey he had his hands open to take the supplies from Ae. Both men were staring at the blood pooling on Kuryakin’s back.

<><><>

Stephen Anderson, chief medic of U.N.C.L.E.’s New York, had personally taken Solo for his x-rays. While they were waiting the films to be developed he suggested to Solo that it would be a good time to take a shower. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me? Now?” Solo didn’t believe what he had heard.

“Good as time as any.” He helped Solo into a wheel chair and pushed him across the hall into the shower room. “Plus you’ll smell a whole better.” He started to undress his patient when Solo pulled away. “Relax, Napoleon. I just want to help you out of this mummy dress. I’ll put a clean gown with the towels for you. There is a seat in the shower and if you need help I’m sure any one of the nurses will gladly assist you.” A grumpy and sore Solo gave in and let Anderson remove the bandages from his ankle and arm, then assisted him to stand and hold onto the shower bar. Next Anderson grabbed the bottom of the robe and lifted it up half way. Then he sat Solo back into the wheel chair. “I’m going to get a pair of scissors. It will be easier to cut the thing off you than to have you lift your arms.” 

While he was gone Napoleon pulled one of the nearby towels to cover his groin and hip area. Let Anderson think what he likes, he muttered to himself. 

Anderson return and quickly cut away the cotton gown. Then he went to help Solo onto the shower stool. “I can manage, thanks Steven.” Solo curtly stated.

“Have it your way but let me hold the chair while you move. I wouldn’t want you to get any more broken bones than you already have while at HQ.

“Just turn the water on will you. And leave the shampoo.”

“When did you get so modest, Solo?”

“Right now, bye Steve.”

“Okay, but you’ve only got five minutes then I am coming in to help.” Anderson left to get clean supplies. When he returned Solo was sitting just where he left him.

A dripping wet Solo grinned at him, “Kinda hard to wash with only one hand.”

“I wondered when you’d give in.” Anderson reached for a plastic gown when up it on. Picking up the shampoo is washed Solo’s hair then gently washed the rest of him before letting the spray since him clean. He helped Solo back into the wheel chair before putting the clean gown on him.

As Anderson pushed the chair from one room to the next he said to Solo, “You have a nice set of pictures, unfortunately the bones are broken so we have to re-set them.” The Doctor parked the chair beside the diagnose table and helped Solo on it. With the aid of the tech, they reset arm first and covered it in a cast. Another quick look to verify the ankle told Anderson that the ankle was more than cracked or broken. Surgery would be required to clean and repair this one. So he just bound in in a dressing

Three hours later Napoleon Solo was wheel chaired to his room. “Steve, where’s my partner? How is he?” 

Dr. Anderson ignored Solo as he pushed him through the hallway to the room beside Kuryakin. “What more could you ask for, Solo? Personal attention right into bed. Nurse Johnson would you give me a hand please.”

“Yes, Doctor. Sorry you had to do the delivery but we are short staffed today.”

“That’s okay. I know. Don’t’ have much to do anyway now that Solo’s dressed like a mummy again.”

“Stephen,” Solo growled.

Dr. Stephen Anderson and Nurse Barbara Johnson got Solo into bed, then he waited until Barbara left the room. “All right, Solo, your partner is right next door, and when Ae and MacVey are done. Ae will come in and see you. Until then Napoleon, don’t give me or them a hard time. Okay?”

Napoleon nodded and Anderson left him alone.

Tovarisch, what did we get ourselves into this time? We were on our way home how did we end up like this? After eight years of working together when did you creep into my heart? I promise you Illya if we get out of this one I’ll never let you get hurt like this again. I can’t stand to see you suffer anymore. You deserve so much better and I will do all that I can to make it happen. I don’t think I could live without your smile, your dry wit, your constant ways of coming to my aid. The way you eat half my lunch when yours is not enough. I knew I liked you from the day we met but love… Love… well, I never thought I would fall in love again after the death of wife. But you certain had a way of worming yourself into my heart. It was something I wanted to keep hidden but this… What happened to us has made me change my mind. Illya, what if I had lost you permanently? I didn’t and I am not letting you go, Partner... Partner. You don’t suppose Waverly knew what he was doing when he paired us, do you Partner? Partner, my Partner… Yes, my love, that word has a whole new meaning now. Illya, please, live so I can tell you how much I love you and how much you really mean to me.


	4. The Healing Starts

Part 4

 

The healing starts

Very early the following morning Ae stopped at Solo’s room first. She went over to the roll-a-bed table standing next to the wall. Ae read the report from Anderson while Solo still slept. Anderson had reset Solo’s arm and cast it. He had made notes about Solo’s ankle needing surgery to correct it. Anderson stated Solo’s lungs were fine, even though Solo had three cracked ribs. As she continued to read the report she wondered why Anderson had not mentioned the bruising on Solo’s hip or the swollen groin area. After closing the chart she replaced it on bed table. Ae walked over to the bedside and very gently reached for Solo’s hand to do her own probing. She discovered his hip was not just bruised, it was broken in two places and his ankle wasn’t just twisted, it was a mess. She returned to the chart, opened it and made her own written report into his file then left his room. 

At the nursing station she called Dr. Daniel Greene, an orthopedic surgeon, to ask if he would consider doing Solo’s hip surgery. Then Ae called Dr. Martin Vales, a foot and ankle surgeon, and scheduled Solo’s surgery for later that morning. 

An hour later she received a return call from Dr. Greene saying he would do the surgery for her. Napoleon Solo was slated for the hip surgery the following morning. After getting confirmation from Vales, Ae entered Solo’s room to inform him he was scheduled for back to back surgery. 

After lunch Ae checked in on her patients. First going to see Solo. Knowing he was back from his ankle surgery. The ankle was reset with a pin to secure the foot bone remained in place. A new hard cast was added for security. Since Solo was still sleeping she checked out the rest of his body, then went to work on healing the bones from within. Before leaving she check his medical report log. The additional blood work he had in surgery showed the beginnings if an infection. Ae ordered him a high dose of antibiotics for the next five days. 

After leaving Solo’s room Ae headed for Kuryakin’s. Knowing both were okay and sleeping soundly she headed downstairs to the labs.

<><><>

Over the next two weeks neither Iain MacVey, Bryan Lewis, nor Ae, left the microbiology unit; nor stepped outside of the medical unit. They had worked around the clock, only taking short breaks to eat and sleep in the adjacent room. Their patients were tended to by the nurses under the supervision of Dr. Anderson as needed. Napoleon Solo had started his rehabilitation sessions. All their hard work of long hours of dissecting and analyzing had paid off. MacVey had loving coined the phrase ‘atmospheric germ’ for the several bacteria he found on Kuryakin’s back. This little ‘germ’ had turned out to be a cocktail containing a combination of bacteria dissolved in a three-acid base. Something very unusual for being discovered in a desert. And that little black box, well, it turned out to be some type of instructional device. Not a controlling one as Ae has feared.

<><><>

Night shift had just begun when Ae left room seven; the isolation room, carrying six covered Petri disks. Her healing session over, Kuryakin had finally given in and was now in a deep healing sleep. She was about to enter room five when the night nurse, Barbara Lipton, came rushing out. The young Miss Lipton is an attractive, slim, brunette in her early twenties, was all but professional. Ae smiled in spite of herself. Seems that Napoléon Solo is living up to his legend status. Ae handed the disks to Barbara asking her to take them down to the lab after she had freshened up, as Doctor Lewis was waiting for them. 

The door opened a tiny bit, “Ah, there’s my girl. That didn’t take long.” Solo said before he realized it was not Barbara who had returned.

Doctor Ae entered into the room, “You seem to be wide awake for one who is supposed to be asleep, Mr. Solo. I checked your chart after I had a talk with Daniel Greene. Your surgery went better than expected. And I see you have been up walking with your walker. That is very good. Now. How do you feel?”

More than a bit flustered, Solo replied. “A little sore but nothing I can’t handle.”

Ae smiled, knowing well what had just gone on in the room. “So, you giving me the big tough guy routine, huh?”

“Not really,” he replied. 

“I can’t understand why.” Ae walked over the bathroom and retrieved the air freshener. She sprayed the room as Solo blushed beet red. When she was finished she put the can on his bedside table. “I think it would be wise to use this next time.”

When Solo stopped feeling so flushed has asked, “When can I get out of here?”

“I can’t see why you are in a hurry to get out.”

“It’s not what you think, Doctor-”

“And just what is it I’m not supposed to think?”

Solo just let his head drop. He had be caught red-handed, as it were.

“Mr Solo, knowing your reputation I have no doubts on why you want out of here. But, right now, that is not happening. I received your requests from Stephen Anderson and the rest of his staff. My reasons and judgment supersedes his. So, why don’t you learn to relax and enjoy your time here? You have a long road of rehab ahead of you if you wish to return to your former position.”

“My ‘former what’-? Look Doctor, I’ve been hurt in the past. Hazards of the job.” 

“I know. But not like this. Really, you should rest while you can. And Solo, stop molesting my nurses. That is not what they are here for.”

Solo gave her a look of pure innocence. “I’m not… Er...hmm... Doctor-?”

“Yes?” She walked up to his bedside and placed her hand on his forehead. The moment she touched his skin she got a shock, as if a bolt of lightning had passed through both of them. Both quickly pulled apart as if they had been burned. 

With mixed emotions Solo said as he jerked back. “What the hell was that!” His dark brown eyes bore in her while he composed himself to normality. “And it’s about time one of you showed up, even if it is late. Where’s Anderson?”

She waited several seconds and then replaced her hand. Nothing happened that time and she was able to get the readings she wanted. Ephe trusted her feelings far more than she ever trusted machines. “No temperature, good. Skin, is rosy hue from embarrassment. And if you mean Stephen Anderson? Then by now I expect he is in his bed sleeping. Which is what you should be doing. If you behave yourself, you will be out of here in a fortnight, if not, then you are looking at a month or maybe more.”

“A month!” he almost yelled. “I’ve already been here two weeks.”

“Unfortunately it will be about a six weeks before any casts come off. Then you have approximately eight to ten weeks of physical therapy after that. Does that answer your question on when you will be released? Besides, it will give you time to think, and then act, on your feelings toward your partner.” 

Solo wasn’t listening to her. “What the hell happened when you first touched me? What was that shock about, and don’t say the standard thing about ‘static-electricity’.”

Strange, it’s been a very long time since anyone has touched me this way. She thought, “I’m not sure.” 

“You are not sure of what?” he demanded.

She didn’t answer, so he changed the subject. All he really wanted was to find out where his partner was. No one had said a thing to him about Illya for two weeks. Not even Anderson, who was generally very talkative. All he wanted was to know what had happened to his blond Russian partner. And now he wondered if Ae had a hand in it. “Where’s my partner?” he reached out and grabbed hold of her fore arm. “Ouch!” he yelled as he received another shock. Massaging his hand, Solo asked her again. “Where’s my partner and why can’t I see him?”

She also was rubbing her arm where he had grabbed her. “I’ll say this for you Solo, you’re persistent, if nothing else.”

He again reached out to her. This time there was no shock. He repeated. “Where’s my partner!”

“Why this concern about him when you have my nurses at your beck and call?”

“You wouldn’t understand. Why doesn’t anyone see that he’s important! I need...” Christ. Where did that come from? Since when did I ‘need’ Illya? The more he thought about it, the more he realized he did need him.

“Let’s take this one step at a time shall we?” She removed his arm, letting it drop on the bed. “First off, my staff members are not here for your sexual gratification. Surely you can contain your basic instinct for a few weeks. Second. Your partner is next door in isolation. And no, you cannot go to him. You may, however, look through the window.” then added, considering what time it was, “in the morning.”

That wasn’t good enough for him. He needed to see Illya for himself. Now! “Why is he the one in isolation? I was covered with sand and burnt just as bad as he was. Why am I not in there too? We were together.”

“Solo, you are nowhere near in the condition your partner is.”

“I am too.” he stated. Who the hell does she think is she? “Where’s Anderson!” he demanded. “I want to see Anderson now!”

“I already told you. And no you are not! I am on call tonight. Mister Solo, you are nowhere near the condition Mr. Kuryakin is in. For now he is in isolation for his protection.” Ae saw the expressions being play on his face and wondered once again why he is so concerned. 

Her previous talk with Alex had almost been forgotten while her team worked together to find what destroyed the blonde’s back and then repair it. Then there had been the matter about a certain little black box. Suddenly she remembered Alexander’s voice saying over and over, ‘If I lose one, I lose both’. Both! Why both? She thought, unless-

“Kuryakin is not contagious. He is in there to prevent us from infecting him. Right now his protection far exceeds yours.”

“I don’t understand. Dr. Van der Laan said Illya had a few scratches on his back?” What aren’t they telling me? He wondered for more times than he cared to remember. 

“Mr. Solo, your partner is in much worse condition than the ‘few scratches’ Van der Laan had told you. What I am about to tell you is because I think you two are more than ‘just friends’ or working partners. I think I understand exactly what he means to you. And I expect you to keep what I’m about to say confidential.” She waited for his nod of agreement. “Whoever or whatever attacked you both, and I do mean both, did a very thorough job.” He wanted to ask question but she held her hand up to stop him. “You ended up with a badly dislocated hip, a few broken bones and several cracked ribs, nothing that cannot be set right and healed with time. However, that is not the case with your partner. He has a much bigger problem. My team has worked very hard and long to discover what the compound was we found on his back is and how to reverse its effects.”

“Compound? What kind of compound?” Solo muttered, “No one said anything about a compound.”

“I have no idea why Dr. Van der Laan didn’t tell you. He must have had his reasons and I haven’t exactly had time to speak to him. I... we have been far too busy in the lab. That’s also why you haven’t seen any of us, except the nurses, in here. I… we were more concerned in finding a cure than taking precious time for idle chatter. I’m happy to tell you we found an antidote and we started the injections around six tonight. I just gave him his second one before coming in here.”

“Illya’s all right isn’t he? I mean-”

“Yes, your partner is alive. He is far from normal or being healed, and we’re working on that too. Right now you need to be quiet-.” He started to object, “-and learn to be patient. I know you are used to being in charge and this is hard for you, but please try. It will help us all.”

“But-”

Ae was beginning to think she was talking to a child. “Look, Agent Solo. Your partner was brutally attacked. A little over two weeks ago, Mr. Waverly had both of you brought back to the U.S. against the advice of several medical teams. My team and I had no idea what condition you both were in until you both arrived here. Dr. Van der Laan had sent Waverly a report but the report didn’t have any defining details. Not the ones we needed. Van der Laan cleaned the wound and redressed Kuryakin in such a way that we couldn’t get a look at him until he arrived here. On the plane Mac did his best to try and assess him but he didn’t get far. Not without making it look suspicious. So we had to wait and hope we hadn’t lost too much time. We only discovered the entire ‘cocktail’ early this morning. It’s something we can eliminate, given time.” 

She didn’t tell him that she and MacVey found something that shouldn’t have been there. Or that MacVey is still working on it. Nor did she tell him he and his partner were both covered in sand mites. Nor did she mention there was the problem with the fibrin cells in Mr. Kuryakin’s body. In fact, none of them hadn’t a clue as to why the fibrin cells were not working. Anderson had spent almost the entire day going through his entire library and then some, trying to find what could be the source. All three of them had called in favors owed and still came up with nothing. What bothered her the most was the fact that the Russian’s blood was quickly disintegrating.

“What… what is it you are not telling me? I have a right to know-”

“As what? His commanding officer? That right, at this point, belongs only to Waverly.”

“I’m his immediate supervisor.”

“Solo, don’t push it with me.” She warned. “You may be Waverly’s CEA. Number One of Section Two and Kuryakin may be underneath you as Number Two of Section Two. But his medical condition is directly under me and Number One of Section One.”

Solo grabbed her arm but did put pressure on it “I’m his partner. I-”

“What? Just what exactly is he to you that you think you have a right to know?”

“He’s-“

“He’s what… a friend... your partner?” I lose them both. Was what Waverly had said. She paused and delved a little deeper into their brief touch until she found her answer. “He’s your lover,” Solo blushed when Ae said the words. “That’s it, isn’t it? That’s why you’re so worried?”

After taking a deep breath, now, he was ready to do battle. “I am. I know it’s not company policy, nor am I’m ashamed-”

She smiled hoping to disarm this raging bull. “I should hope not. But what was that little episode with the staff about earlier?”

Solo briefly closed his eyes, trying to reign in his emotions. “Frustration, but I don’t expect you to understand that.”

“Why not? You’re a human male, an active one if I recall.”

Solo’s face was still flushed. Ae wondered if it was from embarrassment. Only she didn’t take Solo as one of the embarrassing kind. 

“Please, Doctor, what is it you aren’t telling me?”

“I told you the truth?”

An air of defiance engulfed him. “Yes you did. But I think there is more to it.” 

“Like I said, don’t push it with me. I’m trying to help you both. I wasn’t given all the facts either. So that makes us kind of even.”

“A truce then? I’ll tell you all I remember if you’ll do the same about Illya?” 

“I take it Anderson didn’t say anything to you?”

“Other than to tell me to take a shower, which I did, with his help. About Illya...? No. He was too concerned with my broken arm and ankle. The nurses have been the only ones in here for the past week and they wouldn’t tell me either.

“But they did they help you relieve your tension?”

“All too eagerly. And you are avoiding my question, Doctor.”

She smiled regardless, “The bottom line with your partner is, he has a serious injury on his back. Whatever caused it, is preventing his blood from coagulating.”

“The truth?”

“The truth.”

“No broken bones?”

“No broken bones. Seems Mr. Kuryakin is more agile than you. He learned to roll when he fell. Something you did not.”

“I don’t recall falling.”

“I’m not surprised with all you had broken or bent.”

“You said something about Illya’s blood?”

“I did. Your partner can no longer clot his own blood.”

The colour drained from his face as he understood what she was telling him. “You mean, if he cuts himself he’ll bleed to death?”

“Something like that, yes. Right now we have his back covered with a new type of dressing that is similar to an artificial skin. Until we can figure a way to clot his blood, it will remain there. It’s a Band-Aid solution at best and it is the only solution we have at the moment. Also, for the first time in over two weeks, your partner is in a natural sleep and not one that is chemically induced. Meaning he is in a natural sleep. No pharmaceutical was used. So that alone should tell you something.”

“You make his condition sound so simple. You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you. I heard what the doctors said in Istanbul. Mac let me read their report before he sent it to Mr. Waverly. I have been with Illya the entire time. I saw the injections the doctors gave him in the emergency room. I saw how sick he was and how those shots made him worse. Even that nurse on the plane, Mac I think his name was, kept giving him hots to keep him from becoming conscious. So you’ll forgive me if I doubt what you say. I don’t think anyone has told me the truth!” 

“Are you finished?” She didn’t blame him for being angry. Someone, anyone, even Mac should have said something. She made a mental note to herself to ask Mac and the others why he wasn’t told and why Illya was kept unconscious.

“For now,” he replied.

“At least that’s a start.” Her smile took the sting out of her retort. Ae sat on the bed beside his hip. Close but not touching. “Napoléon Solo, I just gave you the truth. If you don’t want to believe me then you have that right. But know this, the four of us have bent over backwards because Alexander asked. There has never, I and do mean never, any agent or agents, now, or in the past, who have been treated the way you two have.” She let her words settle in, “I can only imagine what you both have been through. I know it’s hard for you to accept what people are telling you, and what everyone did because they thought they were doing what was best under the circumstances.” 

The look on his face told Ephe, he still had doubts. So she tried a new angle. “Agent Solo, you of all people should know when you have only a part of the puzzle to work with, you do the best that you can with what you have. That lesson is taught to you in Basic Training. Now that we have almost the whole puzzle, we know a lot more. Illya’s health, right now, is my first concern but his is not my only concern. You too, are part of this puzzle just as much as he is. As to what happened to you both, Mr. Waverly is working on that. It’s Mac’s and Lewis’ job to keep the anti-serum coming for Illya. And it’s my job to heal the two of you both mentally and physically.” She paused for a few seconds, “Napoléon. I want to make sure that you understand that Alexander Waverly is very much concerned, that’s why he had Mac travel with you. But Napoléon, he is no nurse. He is one of the best doctors that U.N.C.L.E. has. And Lewis is one of the best in the field of microbiology.” 

Solo remained silent. A little awed that Mr. Waverly would actual go to this much trouble for them. 

“Now, if you’d like,” she looked at the clock. “I’ll take you next door so you can see Illya through the window. But only if you promise to get a little sleep afterwards.” 

“I promise.” He smiled. Perhaps she did tell me the truth after all. “I’d like that very much, thank you, Doctor.” 

“I can’t let you inside until we have actually managed to congeal his blood.”

“Can you?” he asked as Ephe got him his walker.

“Yes.” She replied

Through the window next door, a low light illuminated the room. Napoléon could see Illya on his stomach with a light cotton sheet covering him to his neck and another wrapped around his head. There was only one IV line attached to his right arm. He knew from past experiences they both had had that the hanging bag contained an electrolyte solution. Illya’s eyes were closed and for once he actually looked at peace. 

But he looked so pale that Solo asked in a very quiet voice, “Is he alive?”

Ephe wasn’t quite sure she heard him correctly since he was staring at the window, but she had heard him mentally. “Yes, now c’mon Solo, let’s get you back to bed, now that you know he’s safe and okay.”

“Safe, maybe. But he’s not okay, Doc. He’s far from it.” 

Once back to his own bed. Ae pulled up his top sheet. “You’re right, he’s not okay. But then again, neither are you. If you want something to concentrate on, turn your thoughts to Illya and not my nurses. Now, c’mon, let’s get you back into bed.” 

Once he was back in bed Ae asked, “You feeling all right?”

For the first time he gave her the famous Solo smile. “A little sore and maybe a bit uncomfortable but nothing I can’t handle.” 

She smiled back. Boy, what his smile could do. No wonder he gets what he wants. “I don’t want you handling anything. Understood? If you need something, ask… Now, I want you to get some sleep. After all you did promise me.” She pulled up the blanket and tucked him in.

“Okay,” he replied. She started for the door, when he quietly said, “Doctor, could I have something for pain, please? My ankle, hip and ribs hurt like hell.”

She smiled, “I wondered when you’d ask. I’ll see what I can do.” then she left.

Before Solo could settle, Ae was back. “Napoleon, take this.” She handed him a little yellow pill along with a sip of water. She stood in front of him as he swallowed it. “That will help you. I’ll drop by later on, but I’m hoping I’ll find you asleep. You do need it, you know.”

“I know. And thank you.” He meant it.

Solo resettled on his left side, Ae tucked the blanket in again. There was definitely something about him that tugged at her heart. She reached out with her right hand and gently caressed the side of his head, “Now, what kind of doctor would I be if I didn’t take of my patients, huh?” Her answer was a yawn, and two very sleepy eyes trying to stay awake, but losing fast. “Good night, Napoleon. Pleasant dreams,” she whispered, he was sound asleep before she even left his bedside.

Stephen Anderson met her in the hall.

“Trouble?”

“No. Our tiger is out like a light. Should be for about ten hours, I’m hoping.”

“What did you give him?” he queried. Normally Section Two agents were a royal pain when on his unit, with Solo and Kuryakin leading the pack.

She smiled at him and shook her head. When would the medical staff learn? “What he wanted in the first place. To see his partner, followed by a pain pill. I don’t know why you and all the other unit managers have so much trouble with your Section Two agents.” She smiled. “Stephen, I would have thought that by now you would have learned to put your S-Two’s in the same room, if not the same bed. It really does do wonders when they’re ill.”

He laughed out loud. “C’mon, I know where we can get a decent cup of coffee this time of night.”

<><><>

It had gone noon of the next day before Aphrodite graced the infirmary with her presence. Illya Kuryakin had woken only once and then went back to sleep. Solo had hobbled twice to the window, in between physio sessions, but his partner had been asleep both times. Doubt was once more beginning to grow and he wondered if Dr. Ae been truthful.

<><><>

Ae entered Solo’s room and found him lying on his left side in bed staring out the window. “Bored out of you mind, yet?” She asked and he relaxed a little. He found himself liking her in spite of his dislike of doctors.

“A little,” he replied with a smile.

Ae touched his forehead and again an electric shock went through both of them, just as it had the day before. This should not be happening. So she tried to ignore it, again. “Did you know it’s a known fact that all Section Two agents are well known for their disruption on medical units, no matter where they are?”

“Huh?” he muttered with a slight smile. He hadn’t heard a word she said. He was concentrating on the shock she gave him, again. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

She smiled. “Where were you?” She knew what was going on, but she wasn’t ready to reveal it to him - just yet. “It’s understandable in your case. But don’t make a habit of it. Now then, how are you feeling? I don’t want a lie. I want the truth from you.” Her smile lit up her entire face. 

He looked up at her. If only you were not my doctor, he thought, then smiled another of his famous smiles. “Not too bad after that knockout pill you gave me the other night. Slept like a baby till nine the next morning. What did you give me anyway? I don’t think I’ve ever fallen asleep that fast in my life.”

Ae had heard him. “You’d what?” she whispered too softly for him to hear. Instead she took hold of his hand and smiled. “Its’s amazing what a little love and an aspirin will do, isn’t it?”

“Lady that was no aspirin you gave me.” He looked down to where she held his hand. Her skin was so soft, almost as soft as his partner’s. Then he looked at the rest of her. Nice body too, he thought. And a very attractive face. He blushed when he realized she caught him staring at her.

She let go of his hand, “I looked at your x-rays earlier. Not bad, but not good either. Your right ankle wasn’t a clean break. Dr. Vales removed a lot of bone chips and you now have a pin securing the joint just above the heal bone. Your right hip has been replaced with an artificial one and your arm, as Anderson told you, was broken in three places; two in the upper arm and one in the lower. That’s why you have a cast from your shoulder to your wrist, and on your right ankle. You managed to crack four ribs, also on the right side. They should have been strapped. Since you’ve been fairly immobile these past three weeks there’s no reason for us to do so now. Now then, as your physician, I would like to see the rest of you for myself. That is if you have no objections?” He shook his head. “Would you be good enough to get turn onto your back?” Her tone left no room for a denial.

“I’m fine.” he replied. His eyes looked at her then darted away quickly, “I fine, really. In fact, I feel much better today. Thank you.”

“Quit the snow job Solo, or no more trips to see your partner.” She warned. Solo complied and rolled onto his back

She gently pulled back the top cover to the bottom of the bed. Then she lifted Solo’s gown up to his neck. Other than his broken ankle, broken arm and cracked ribs and the top portion of his torso glowing in a Technicolor bruise, everything looked fine. Ae gingerly ran her hand over his chest feeling for anything abnormal. As her hands moved lower down doing the same thing, she noticed Solo close his eyes and bite his bottom lip. Her icy cold fingers made him jump a little as she removed the dressing on his hip. Then Ae touched and probed the area containing his kidneys and intestines. 

“Geez lady, is there some unwritten law that says all doctors have to have ice cold hands?”

“Ah, but warm hearts, as the saying goes,” she grinned and continued with her exam of his groin area. It was purple bordering on a bluish-black. His penis was slightly swollen and the same color as his chest. She felt his testicles and found them enlarged. “Solo, why didn’t you mention any of this to Anderson?” 

Staring straight at the ceiling, “He was only interested in my breaks.”

“And of course you didn’t tell him otherwise?” She continued with her physical examination after washing her hands.

Solo closed his eyes, how could his body betray him? “I saw no need.”

She put his gown down and pulled the covers back up then sat on the edge of the bed, beside his good hip. “Uh huh, I supposed you were going to tell him or me you that you walked into a desk or a wall?”

Solo lowered his eyes until he was looking directly at her. “I was thinking more along the lines of being used as a punching bag actually.” He stated, with a slight smile.

“Look, Solo-”

“Napoleon,” he corrected her, “since we are getting personal.”

She smiled again in spite of herself. She could certainly see how he had earned his reputation with the ladies. This one’s real a charmer. “All right. So… Napoleon. Are you going to deny that it doesn’t hurt?”

“No. I guess not. I don’t think it would do me any good, would it?” He poured on the charm. It wouldn’t hurt to have her on his side.

“No, it wouldn’t. Any blood when you pass urine?”

“No.”

“You are sure?”

“Yes.”

Wondering why all Section Two agents thought they were supposed to be immune to pain. “I guess since it’s been this long I don’t have to tape it.” 

He sighed in relief. Then realized what she had said. “What!” 

She laughed. “Relax, it’s not broken. But what the hell hit you?”

He didn’t have to think about it. “I don’t remember.” She looked at him. It was a look she didn’t like. “No. Really, it’s the truth. I don’t remember. The last thing I do remember is getting in the car with Illya and driving. The next thing I knew was I was lying naked and in excruciating pain. Not to mention being covered in sand that itched like hell. Oh, did I mention we were in a desert? I couldn’t even tell you where we were.”

“Napoleon, you are very sure you don’t recall anything after leaving Venice in a car?”

He nodded. “Believe me I think I would have remembered if I was hit by someone. We get a lot of that in our line of work.”

None of this makes any sense, she thought. “I’m sure you do. Isn’t it a pre-requisition for section two? Besides you two have had your fair share of being in here. Illya was brutally attacked and now it seems so were you. Only it looks like I’m going to have to work on you as well.”

He looked at her wondering, “What do you mean ‘work on me’? I’m fine.”

“No.” She shook her head, “you are not.” She paused, then continued. “Unfortunately, you don’t seem to remember that fact. Nor do you recall how you or your partner got hurt so badly.” She touched the back of his hand and got another shock. She pulled her hand back. Stopped, and reached out again. “Don’t worry we’ll get to the bottom of this. Guess we just need a little more time, that’s all.” She patted Solo’s hand. “Besides, bed rest is the best medicine for you right now.” She was about to get up and added, “Flat on you back. The more you try to sit up, the more it is going to hurt. I’ll have Mac bring you an ice pack for your groin. It will help with the swelling. I’ll come by a little later this evening.”

“You’re serious,” He glared, “about me staying on my back?” 

“Very. The flatter you are, the better it will be.” he gave her a questioning look, “gravity, remember? And the ice will help as well. Twenty minutes on, thirty minutes off”

“That’s a lousy schedule. Most uneven. What do I do with the ten minutes left out? And what about my hip? I am to start physio-therapy-?”

“The Physio crew can help you with your exercises while you are on your back, in bed.”

Napoleon Solo gave her his best pout.

She retorted sternly. “Look, Napoleon, give me a week or two. Until then, you behave and follow my orders. If you prefer I will ask Mac to make himself available to assist you if you don’t want any of the nurses to help. I mean it. I don’t want you out of bed until I say so. Got it, Solo?” She saw he was about to argue again and asked, “Do you want to see your partner?” He nodded. “Then for now, follow my orders. I want you flat on your back. Not sitting up. And not getting out of bed. For the next week.” she added.

“What if I have to,” his eyes went over to the bathroom area.

“Use your call button to get help, Napoleon.” Doctor Ae left his bedside and got as far as the door before she turned back to face him. “Oh, one other thing, my word is law here. So what I say goes. If I have to tie you to the bed, I will. I outrank Anderson. And don’t even think of getting any of his nurses to do any more of your bidding. Understand?”

He muttered, “Yes ma’am.” Solo knew enough, that when the head of medical gave an order, it was to be obeyed. But he didn’t quite know where this woman got off telling him what he could or could not do. As far as he knew Anderson was in charge of the infirmary.

<><><>

Ae didn’t return to the unit that night; instead she spent the next eleven hours in the lab. At her work station and to the left of the microscope sat a stack of papers from assorted tests she had had run. Ae wondered how anyone could spend entire shifts bent over this machine. “Damn,” she muttered, pushing herself back and stretching her aching back “What is it I’m missing? Any first year student could see what is under that lens.”

“Ephe, c’mon, give it a break.” The voice belonged to Stephen Anderson. He handed her a mug of steaming hot tea. “You’ve been going over those slides of yours for almost ten hours straight.”

“Thanks,” she took the steaming mug and moved to the chair at his desk. “Stephen, what am I missing? What is it am I not seeing? Mac and Lewis have identified every single bacteria we took from Kuryakin’s back. The infection is under control. He’s had three units of whole blood. One unit of 500cc’s of packed cells. What gene is responsible for tearing his Fibrin cells?” And what about that little black unit I removed from his skull?

“You’re asking me? Ephe, that’s not my department. I stitch bodies back together or removed bullets, remember. I don’t mind staining slides but don’t ask for anything outside my field.” He said trying to lighten her mood. “Look, take a break away from here, maybe it’ll come to you.”

She took a sip, mentally thinking, there’s one thing left to try before we run out of time. She handed her cup back to Anderson. “Stephen, there’s something I want to try.” She said as she jumped off her perch.

“What?” Anderson asked.

“Come with me.” She replied heading out the door.

<><><>

In Illya’s room Ae scrubbed at the sink then poured alcohol over her hands and waited for them to dry. She asked Anderson to open a scalpel blade and she nicked her finger, letting the first ten drops fall into the sink. Then she turned and went to Illya’s bedside and pealed back one corner of the tape and let a few drops of blood fall directly onto his open back.

“Ephe, what in hell are you doing?” Anderson almost yelled.

“Watch,” was all she said.

Anderson stood in awe as the blood cells began to coagulate.

“What in heaven is happening? Ephe, I’ve never seen anything like this in my life. What did you do?”

“Gave him some fresh live blood.”

“We already gave him three units. Why didn’t they work?”

“I don’t know. There must be something in the blood we got from the blood bank that isn’t in mine other than the anti-clotting agent. That’s it! Stephen, that’s it. It’s the anti-clot what’s working against us.”

“That’s impossible. We’ve given blood transfusion before.”

“Yes, but not under these circumstances.” She picked up the phone and dialed Mac’s extension. “Mac, is there any way you can rig up a DT unit stat? What? ...No, I’m not crazy... What? ...of course not.” She looked at her wristwatch. “By four A. M give or take a few ...Yes, yes. I heard you... I promise, three days afterwards, okay? ….All right, four.” She looked again at her wristwatch. With a bit of luck she’d be able to get five hours of sleep. Ae placed the tape down and covered Illya with a sheet.

They both waked back to the lab. On the way Ae turned to Anderson. “You know, Stephen, why do I have this distinct impression the others sent you to me?”

Anderson ignored her question and asked one of his own. “What’s this DT unit you’re talking about?” 

She ignored him. “Did you draw the short straw or something?”

Puzzled by her train of thought, he asked. “What? No Ae. What gives?”

Smiling, she asked, nicely. “Gives?” 

He smiled and shook his head. “You’re not going to answer me are you?”

“Afraid not.” As they entered the lab Ae went to her desk where she picked up the latest report and flipped through several pages until she found what she wanted. ‘No results with blood or unit of packed cells’.

He looked at her and knew enough when he had been given the brush off. Regardless he knew she needed a break from here. “Oh. By the way, Alex has been asking for you.”

Ae glanced at the wall clock. “It almost 11 PM what’s he still doing here? Doesn’t Alex ever leave this place?”

“You really want me to answer that one?” he smiled.

<><><>

When Aphrodite walked into Waverly’s domain it had just gone midnight. “Word has it you wanted to see me?”

“In person? Not really-”

“Alex, I would much rather go to bed than discuss what-ever-it-is you want to discuss it right now. I’m tired! I have a headache and I ache from sitting at that blasted microscope for hours. Even my eyes are seeing spots.” She was about to add more when Alex cut her off.

“Ephe! All I want from you right now is to get some sleep. You have been at this for weeks now. You won’t be of any use to anyone without sleep. When I called down to Stephen, it was to tell him to tell you to get some sleep. That’s all.”

“You don’t want to know what i found.”

His voice was gruff, “No, I do not! Now, good night, young lady!”

Aphrodite knew she was dismissed. It was something she had not experienced in a very long time. But then, neither was she in charge here. This was Alex’s territory. “You haven’t called me that in years.” She grinned and left, only to return to Illya’s room.


	5. The Repercussions

Part 5

 

The Repercussions

Later that morning Ae entered Lewis’ lab and came to a full stop. Before her on the floor were MacVey and Lewis and a hundred or so glass slides in various pieces. “What happened?”

“Don’t ask,” said Lewis as they both got up.

Looking down at the floor Ae saw most of the sides they had been working on. And it didn’t look like many were left whole. “Mac, what happened?” she asked again as MacVey began to sweep them into a pile as Lewis went to get the bio-hazard bin. 

“Alex and his damn surprise visits, that’s what! He scared the hell out of me and I knocked them all to the floor. Lass what are ye doin’ here? After the episode a few wee hours ago I thought you’d be in bed – sleepin’. Ye knows you aren’t doing y’self any good by bein’ up. Dunna mind me sayin’ so but ye look like hell, Lass.”

“I was on my way there when I thought I’d see if you had any results yet.” she replied with a yawn. “Besides, you’re just as tired as I am. Your English is slipping.” 

“For ye first part; it’s only been three hours, so no there taint no results. An’ the second; true, but ‘tweren’t my blood floatin’ through that blasted machine now was it?”

Lewis returned and added. “Not’s all lost, Mac. At least I finished entering the data into the compute, while you two were busy.” He turned towards Ae, “I went to get a storage case and Alex was here when I came back.” 

“What?” Did I miss something or am I more tired than I realize?

MacVey filled in the blanks, “Alex came to see how we were doing and to check up on ‘his pets’. Damn idiot, to go sneaking up on me like that. Since working with Giles’s staff I’d forgotten how quiet Alex moves around. Our lab in Glasgow is anything but quiet and anyone who enters knows to yell right away.” looking at Anderson, “I’m sorry this happened, Bryan.”

“It’s okay Mac, all is not lost.” he replied. “Relax will you, we have it all in the computer. While you and Ae were busy, Anderson and I entered the data. Besides we can always redo the slides. We still have the collection tubes and paperwork, so this isn’t much of a loss.” Lewis held the shovel while Mac swept the glass on to it. Then he dumped the glass pieces into the bio-hazard disposal bin.

“Maybe not, but ‘tis a right bloody shame just the same. All the hours ...an’ weeks, we spent.” 

“Look but look at the fun we had doing it. The missed meals. The late nights. The lost weight.” Then both laughed together.

Ephe laughed when Mac called Alex’s boys ‘his pets’. Thinking he was not that far the truth, as she couldn’t recall any other time she had been specifically called by him for her service. “So what did he want?” 

“Who? Oh Alex? He was looking for you or Anderson, I told him you were probably still in bed since I didn’t leave you until eight this morning. I think Anderson said he’d be in surgery. He left us muttering something about how Section Two agents couldn’t keep out of trouble.” Lewis replied, then added. “Don’t think Stephen would be happy if he didn’t have something to complain about.”

<><><>

The next week the infirmary unit at HQ New York carried on as usual. Solo was left alone and confined to his bed on his back with exception for meals and bathroom breaks with Mac’s assistance. The enforced solitary was something he hated a certain doctor for. But he had to admit the swelling had gone and the bruising was beginning to fade.

Kuryakin was left to sleep for the entire time. His inoculations were given by Lewis and the and liquid infusions were hung by the nursing staff without ever waking the patient.

<><><>

Ae woke feeling more like her old self. It had taken about six solid days of sleep to almost renew her body. Though still feeling sluggish she spent the day catching up on test results, medical reports and paperwork. The next day she was back to making her regular rounds. She had planned on seeing Solo and Kuryakin first thing that morning but got waylaid by international calls. It was around 9 PM when she finally shut her office door and went to the lab. She was hoping to speak to Mac but Lewis was the only one there.

“Ephe, I called the unit this morning and left a message. I thought you’d get it before you went to see Kuryakin.”

“Haven’t seen him yet, I just left my office,” she replied.

“What? Now? Ae it’s after 9 PM.”

“I know, I got hung up with international calls, again.”

MacVey entered the lab carrying a try with three mugs. One coffee and two teas. “Well Lass, ye dun it! Whatever’s that talent of yours is, ye dun it. The marrow is releasing cells all over the place. The lad’s regrowing his own skin.”

She didn’t answer. She didn’t have to. She hadn’t left Kuryakin’s side until her blood was doing its job.

Lewis added, “That’s what my note was about.”

Then MacVey added, “We’re in the home stretch. ...Er… that is, ye are in the home stretch. From here on out ye won’t be needing us, Ephe. Kuryakin and Solo are all yours and we,” meaning himself and Lewis, “can get back to our own jobs. Not that this hasn’t been fun, mind ye, but it’s certainly not my idea of fun.” 

“You’re leaving us, Mac?” she asked.

“After a decent meal, a bath and a good night’s sleep. It’s just been just a little under four months and yet it feels more like four years. I twill think twice before doin’ ‘this again, even if it is for Alexander.”

Ephe hugged him and gave him a daughterly kiss on his rosy cheek. “Thanks, I couldn’t have done it without you, Mac. So you’re really leaving Alex?”

“Nope. Someone has to keep him in line.” He finished, laughing along with everyone. 

Between her giggles, Ephe asked, “And I suppose you are the one for the job?” 

“Been doing it for years lass, why would I stop now? Who knows, maybe you will still need me?”

“Always.” Ae replied just before leaving.

 

<><><>

 

The next day Ae’s first call was to Napoleon Solo’s room. She was surprised to find Alexander Waverly in there, given the time had just gone past six A.M.

“Dr. Ae.” Solo was all business. He was leaning back against the pillows, in a half sitting position.

“Alex, Napoleon.” she said then moved to Solo’s bedside where she sat on the side of his bed and took hold on his hand. Solo jumped as did she. A few minutes passed before she spoke again. Alex watched the interplay between them on first contact, but said nothing. He knew who and why the shock was generated. Letting go of his hand, Ae stated. “You feel much better this morning. Your chest and,” she paused as her eyes indicated to his groin, “no longer bother you?”

“Not my heart either, while you’re holding my hand.” he replied sarcastically. Angry at her for yet another shock. 

Alex tried hard to hide his grin but didn’t succeed. He covered his covered his mouth as he produced a slight cough. The tone of Solo’s voice told him that Solo’s antics hadn’t worked on her. Not that he thought they would for one minute. But still it was nice to know there was a female in head-quarters that didn’t fall prey to him. Foy years now, he wondered if Napoleon Solo would ever stop chasing the fairer sex and settle down. Although he had to admit since he’d paired Kuryakin with him, Solo had become more careful and less carefree. 

Ae ignored Solo’s bad attitude. After all, he had come so close to being tied to his bed. It was only Mac’s constant reminders that had kept him free. Knowing she had ordered total bed rest for a week and that had stretched to almost to two weeks, she knew Solo was mad at her. “Then in that case, I think we can get rid of the casts tomorrow and start you with physical therapy.”

Solo gruffly replied, “I already have.”

“Yes, I know. But that was for your casted body. This is for without them. You will a difference once they come off. Plus you will be rid of the walked and start using a cane while you work in your office for a few hours each afternoon.”

“Ah, my office, I was beginning to think I would never see it again.” he sarcastically retorted.

“It’s still there Mr. Solo, while you have been lolli-gaging around in here.” Alex turned his head to face directly at Ae. His voice was soft and quiet. “Ephe? Can Mr. Solo return for a few hours each day?”

“I don’t see why not. At least for a few hours. His limbs and joints will be stiff for a while but physio-therapy should help.” Then she turned towards Solo. “You are not being completely discharged.” She could all but hear Alex’s questions.

“And here I thought you were going to throw me out; after staying away these past five days,” he really wanted to hate her. How dare she organized his life! 

She smiled. She knew the only reason Solo wanted out was so that he could visit the blue eyed blonde next door. “Throw you out, hardly?” Ephe replied. “You still will be here every evening. Your day will start with your personal morning routine, you will be served breakfast here at 07:00 at 08:00 you will be in physical therapy. At 11:00 you will return here for a shower followed by lunch. An hour of rest, then three to four hours in your office. A few weeks should give you time to get caught up on your paperwork. I expect you back in this room no later than 18:30. You can eat your dinner here or at the commissary, if you like. I make my evening rounds about 21:00. This will become your daily routine for about the next three weeks. And, there will be no exceptions.” She felt Alex’s smile and turned to face him. “Does this meet with your approval, sir?”

“Ephe, you drive one hell of a bargain.” Alex put his hand on Ae’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze before he left. Thank you, was what she heard in her mind.

<><><>

Ae waited until the door closed, leaving them alone. She resettled herself on his bed, letting Solo know she was staying. “Look, I know right now you hate me for what I’m doing to you. But believe me it’s the best way in this awkward situation.”

“Yeah, whatever.” he pouted.

“It really is, you know.” She reached across and took hold of his hand. Both felt another shock go through their bodies.

“Ouch!” Solo yelled and tried to pull his hand away and met with resistance. “Yeah, how do you figure that? You have my day well planned.” His expression was of one who had his favourite toy taken away from him.

“For now. But look at the bright side, you get to be with Blondie twice a day.”

“Blondie?” 

“Illya. You do want to be with him don’t you?”

Yes, But-”

She cut him off. “Don’t sulk. And stop pouting, you’re not ten years old. Besides, it gives your face a lob-sided look.” Ephe looked directly at his eyes. They were so dark that they appeared black. “Did you know your eyes turn black when you’re angry?” Ae let go of his hands.

Solo didn’t reply. He gave her is best stare, that usually sent a junior agent running. 

She waited several minutes before continuing, “Your lunch hour can be spent with Illya, after you have had your shower and dressed for work. Isn’t being with Illya that what you want?”

“You mean-?” Solo brightened up.

“Napoleon, I’m not the devil. I do have feelings and I understand your feelings. I’ll order a lunch and dinner tray sent from the commissary to Illya’s room. You shower and change in your room then come in here. After you have finished your allotted hours with Alex, you will probably come back to be with Illya. When I said I make my rounds around nine I didn’t say you actually had to be in this room. I can just as easily check on both, in his room.”

Solo quickly forgot his anger, when he realized Ae had given him exactly what he wanted. He was beginning to change his mind about her. A smile lit his face.

“You should do that more often.” He gave her a funny look. “Smile, I mean. Do you know your eyes light up when you do? But I guess you’ve already been told that.”

He blushed. But he wasn’t going to let her deter him from what he wanted to know. “What ability was Mr. Waverly talking about?”

“Mine. Don’t worry, you weren’t harmed in any way.” Her eyes could see the questions written in his. “Solo, my ability or gift, if you like, is healing. I help accelerate the body’s own recovery system. Instead of it taking four to six months to heal your cracked and broken bones, you’ve done it in two. Unfortunately, your hip and ankle will take a bit longer. But the more you exercise the better they will be.”

“How does it work?” He frowned. 

“Usually when I am touching you.” she stated. “Oh Napoleon, don’t frown. Did you know you will have much deeper lines when you get older?” 

“I am old!”

“At thirty-eight. I don’t think so. You are in the prime of your life. Don’t throw it away.”

“What would you know about life?”

“Like you, I’ve been around the block once twice. I’ve learned a thing or two.”

“Come on, who are you trying to kid. You’re not that much older than me.”

“I’m not discussing this with you.” 

The warmth of his smile started to melt at her heart. It was getting harder to resist his magnetic personality. The way his eyes twinkled. How the corners of his lips curled upwards just before smile emerged. Oh yes, she could definitely understand why females fell at his feet. 

“Not discussing what. I’m not following you?” 

“I should hope not. You’re still in bed.” 

He wanted to say, Smart-ass, but didn’t. “Guess I had that coming.” He grinned. 

“Not yet, you shouldn’t.” Ae moved her eyed to his swollen groin.

“What?” He followed her eyes to his groin and blushed in embarrassment as her words sank in. “Oh.” He coyly replied.

“You haven’t, have you?”

Still blushing, “What?” He blushed more, if that was possible, as he realized what she had just asked him “No! No, of course. It still hurts.” 

“Still?” 

“A bit but not like before. I’ve been hit there many times but the pain never lasted this long.” 

“You took a quite a beating. But an erection will hurt, so try to avoid creating one.” She paused a few seconds remembering what kind of man he was. “Napoleon, Is your mind over-active at night?” 

“If it is, it’s without my knowledge.” He looked directly at her, “I don’t recall any dreams or nightmares, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“It isn’t.”

He wasn’t about to let her make himself the topic of conversation. “Your ‘gift’, you didn’t explain how it works?”

“Why didn’t you mention anything about your groin area?”

Napoleon wasn’t buying her tactic. “You were going to tell me how your gift works.” 

I’ll say this much for this one. He’s tenacious. I wonder if this is one of his tactics. I’ve seen the way he looks at the nurses. And the way he looks at me when he thinks I’m not paying him any attention. Not to mention that million-dollar smile. Those deep chocolate eyes that bore through to the soul. The tiny wrinkles on his brow. All of this makes Napoleon Solo is a walking sex-machine when he puts his mind to it. Well, I’m not falling for it.

“Napoleon, I just told you. I hold your hand to make a connection or sometimes I touch the affected area. Most of the time it’s much easier to just hold a person’s hands. You didn’t seem to mind when I held yours.” 

“It was pleasant after the static shock passed.” He reached out to put his hand on top of hers. “Ouch!” He quickly pulled back. “What the hell?”

“You shouldn’t be able to… I don’t understand.” But she did and tried to make light of the situation by smiling. “Must be your magnetic attributes.”

“Ha ha.” Solo came to his own defense. “I’ve never had this kind of thing happen to me before, whenever I touched someone.” He added.

Ephe ignore him, “But then, I’m not just someone.” Solo looked puzzled. “Perhaps your body knows a kindred spirit when it meets one.”

He looked at her as if she had grown wings and tail. “A what?”

“Solo. You’re the one creating these electrical charge, not me.”

“Electrical charge? …Ae, back up a minute. What are you talking about?” 

She sighed and shook her head. Solo was breaking through her shielding. “I should be able to block you. I don’t know why I can’t.”

This time he reached and grabbed her upper arms tightly, ignoring the charge. “Then don’t block me.” 

She shook her head again. “I have no con-. This shouldn’t be happening. The last person-” Ae stopped, colour drained from her face as she remembered who it was. “I really don’t know why this keeps happening with you.” Ae tried to pull free but Solo only tightened his grip.

He didn’t like the sad look on her face and tried to make light of the situation. “Maybe it’s my magnetic personality after all.” He teased and turn on the full Solo charm.

She smiled. Solo saw her face go from pale peach to a rosy pink. Her dark eyes had gone from brown to a golden-green. For a mere moment they had transfixed him. Then he blinked and the spell had broken.

“Tell me, is this normally how you operate? If it is, I can see how your reputation came about.”

“My answer to that, is no. You have very beautiful eyes. Did anyone ever tell you?”

“No,” she looked down at the blanket covering his lap. Inside her gut she felt a very peculiar, unwanted feeling. This can’t be happening, not now, she thought. “Are you going to let go of me?” She looked up, only to see the same feeling written in his eyes.

He blushed then sheepishly replied, “Sorry,” then let go of her.

“Ephe, what just happened?”

She pulled her arm back against her body. “Something that should not have happened.”

“What?”

“You have used that word a lot tonight.”

“Only because it gets me answers.”

“Solo look… I-”

“It’s Napoleon.” He whispered. He liked seeing her flustered.

“Yes... Napoleon… I think I should go.” She started to get up but was pulled back down. After landing her but on the bed, Solo grabbed her upper arms again. He pulled Ae towards his chest then kissed her before he realized what he had done. 

Stunned for a minute or two, then Ae whispered. Looking into two honey gold-flecked brown eyes, she blushed. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you ‘no’?”

“Yeah, my Mom, all the time. But that just made me all the more determined.” Solo, what’s wrong with you? Why did you feel compelled to tell her that?

“Oh,” she continued to blush.

He gave himself a quick shake. The moment broken. “What about Illya?”

“Illya?” She composed herself. A little angry at herself for letting Solo get to her. His kiss is what did it. It broke through all her defenses against him. “Illya is getting better. His back is almost healed but he’ll remain here for at least another month then you can take him home. I’d like his head completely healed before he leaves here. I also don’t like the idea of him being alone at home. Too much time on his hands is not good for him; Illya has a tendency to think the worse, then erect walls to protect himself.”

“You know him well.” Solo said all business like. Hoping Ae will forgive him.

“As do you.” she stated.

The both laughed.

“You should do that more often.” He said

“What?” She asked.

“Catching, isn’t it?” 

“Hmm.” and she laughed again. “Sorry.” 

This time, he enfolded his arms around her and gave her a very sensuous kiss on her luscious, grease-free lips. And what a kiss it was. For it had stirred up long embedded feelings. Feeling she could not, nor would not cope with right now. She suddenly pulled away and fled his room. 

Great going Solo, now you’ve really done it? His wide grin took away all his anger. Yeah, but what a kiss. Wow! He was very pleased with himself. Kissing her was a dream he had for some time. I know fantasies rarely live up to reality. But Ephe, she is like holding a precious snow angel. Soft and delicate and oh so loveable. God, Solo, you have it bad. Now, how am I going to explain this to Illya? This was his last thought before succumbing to sleep.


	6. The Discovery

Part 6

 

The Discovery

Around noon the next day Ae stormed from the elevator and made her way to Waverly’s office. She didn’t stop for his secretary to say anything, though just she asked if he was in as she passed the desk. Why she bothered to ask she couldn’t remember. Of course Alex was in. He is always here. The man had no sense and hardly ever went home; spending most of his nights in his suite. Ae pushed the door open at the same time Janice called him on the intercom. Alex stood looking out the window, his hands clasped behind his back. 

“When were you going to tell me!” she spat. “How could you have even have considered what you did? Accept the consequences you said! How could you!” Alex let her rant. “And now, you expect me to fix the damage caused because they were a second or two late! Alex. That was no acid burn on the Russian’s back! It was a burn from an electrical current, which also travelled through his entire body and scrambled the neurons in his brain. It even short-circuited the electrical implant. How do you expect me to fix him? I don’t know his mind. I didn’t know it, before you sent them in. And now you want me to put it pack? How, Alex? You tell me how I’m supposed to do this? At best, it will be Napoleon who will able to assist but even he doesn’t know what happened to Illya before he came to America. How am I? …How are we, to do this? …How Alex?”

Waverly has not moved an inch while she ranted. Only when she stopped did he turned to face her. “Are you finally finished?” He asked, walking over to his chair and sat down. “You are slipping, Ephe. It’s taken you almost four months to figure this one out. I don’t know whether to be pleased or insulted. You use to be much faster.”

“Maybe, but then the others didn’t cost me! I warned you what would happen if you wanted my gift. Alex, you know you have not only messed with my life but theirs as well. You have never ever done this in the past. No one was ever hurt this badly before.”

“And that is the very reason you are involved.” He replied in his usual, cool, calm voice. “Yes, I agree they were badly hurt; Kuryakin much more so than Solo. But Ephe I had very little choice. I had to make use of the best I had and if that meant using them, so be it. If it meant I had to ask you for your help, then I would ask. I was aware beforehand should anything go wrong I would need you. I knew what the cost would be to you when I first saw those photographs Joshua Logan sent me. I was prepared for that. I knew with you, I had a chance of them returning to me. That maybe they would not be too hurt or permanently scarred. I owe them the best resources I have. That’s why Mac and you were brought in.” She stood in silence wondering if she really knew the man in front of her. “I suppose you will now want access to Kuryakin’s complete file.” he merely stated.

“Yes. And I want Solo’s file as well. If I am going to do this, I…” she paused. What did Alex really want from her? Or did she even matter to him? Was she just another resource for him to use? “...I will need to know everything about them. Also I am going to need time: and I need to know what passes for normalcy in their lives. That means having Solo available here, and not on any future assignments. I also want you to let Kuryakin back to work, even if it’s only part time in the labs while I work with him.”

“Is that it?” her demands where a lot less than Alex expected.

“For now, though it would be nice to have them both in one place. The infirmary is not it. But it will have to suffice, for now.”

After taking several puffs on his beloved pipe, he simply said, “I’ll see what I can make available.”

“No Alex, a safe house won’t do either. It would be a cage. That would only undo what I will be attempting to do. I would much prefer them in their own home if they can come to some sort of mutual agreement. After all, it is their lives we are dealing with.”

“It’s your life too, my dear. You aren’t exactly a bystander.”

“I know. My decision when I’m done is to leave for some time. I will give them back to you, though both will not entirely be as they were. They will have been changed. If you even attempt to apply them to the field, you will lose them. Napoleon Solo has an artificial hip and a steel pin in his ankle. They alone will slow him down. His reflexes will never be same. And young Kuryakin will have difficulty dealing with his new emotions. Now it is you must prepare to deal with the fallout.”

“Ephe, my dear,” Waverly puffed on his pipe, “I wouldn’t be too quick to jump to the conclusion that you will not affected. I have the results from Iain and I’ve read your report. Remember, as you so candidly stated, there are three of you. Your base situation has changed. I know my agents, and I also know you. I knew this situation will change all of you. I expect that. But I don’t think you have. You can no longer just walk away. Your life is not the same as it was before you started. You have never had to deal with a case as bad as this one.” He took two deep inhales of his pipe, “Ephe, I did what I had to do. And if I, or U.N.C.L.E., lose the three of you then I will have to accept that. I’m hoping I don’t. But, I will nevertheless accept it if it comes to that. What I won’t accept from you or the other two is denial or a return to what any of you thought was normal, because that is no longer possible. Your lives have changed.” He relit his pipe as it had gone out. When had talking to her become this difficult?

“Since, you have thought of everything, Alex.” Her tone was sharp. “There’s no point in continuing this conversation.”

“Aphrodite, of course this conversation needs to continue. Without it, you aren’t going to get too far. Kuryakin can be very tight lipped when he wants to be. So you have met your match with that one. Solo, is a different kettle of fish, you’re being female will have won half the battle there, unless he has changed sex. I know change in inevitable, and humans as a race, are very adaptable. So don’t be so quick to write them off.”

“Are you quite through?” she asked, trying to keep the bitterness from showing or how tired she really felt.

“For you, right now, I would say yes. Are you through with them? Then my answer is no. You all have a long road ahead. I know this; and as I said, I am prepared to wait. I will always be here should you need me, that part has never changed and it won’t change in the future. Ephe, take all the time you need and don’t rush it. That’s all I’m saying. And for heaven’s sake, think before you do something foolish.” 

“Like you did when you placed those blocks?” She snapped with anger.

“Those blocks were necessary. Neither one will remember that last mission. And it’s better for all of mankind that they don’t.”

Her lips were tightly drawn. “So they are just puppets for you to play with?”

“Never! How you traced it back to me I don’t know. I am giving you one, and only one, warning. Leave well enough alone!”

“Just like that. Over and done with and to hell with what the fallout will be. Is that it?” she spat.

“Yes. That is exactly how it will be. You need to concentrate on the future and the future for the three of you. If a leave of absence is needed by all of you, then consider it granted. If you all want to return to work, I welcome you all back. But, and this is a big but Aphrodite, it will be the three of you.”

Ephe didn’t know whether to feel pleased or insulted. She was pleased he had thought enough to ask for her help. Yet she felt insulted that he thought he had to remind her of her duty. In the end she turned and left without saying anything else.


	7. The Start of Somethin New

The Start of Something New

The next morning the start of Napoleon Solo’s new routine. He followed Ae’s orders to the last letter. He made sure his work in physical therapy was extensive. He wanted out of here so badly he could almost taste it. He wanted to be back in his own home. He wanted Illya out of the medical unit. He wanted to get back to work. He wanted things back to normal. And the only way to get what he wanted was to obey Ae, Anderson, Lewis, MacGregor and Waverly. He didn’t have to like it. He just had to do it. 

The only saving grace to his routine was being able to see Illya twice a day. 

Ae let him have his lunch with Illya. Even though she said he was healing and growing stronger each day, Solo didn’t see it. Illya was always asleep when Solo was there. Regardless, he sat beside the bedside eating his lunch with one hand while his other held the fragile hand of his Russian. Illya’s body always felt so icy cold to his touch. Night time was no better, there was no outward appearances, no nuance of change. Yet Napoleon Solo spent every free minute he had with his partner, holding his hand and talking to him. Keeping him up to date on events that were happening. Spilling his heart, telling Illya how much he meant to him. How he wanted a life, if not a future with him. Hoping against hope that Illya would wake before Ae made him return to his room for the night.

Before he knew it the two months passed by quickly. Then the day came when Ae released him out of the Infirmary to his own home. 

<><><>

The first session Ae had with Kuryakin was not easy to say in the least. Kuryakin’s first two months were spent in a coma-type daze. The medical team had found a way to destroy his infection and heal his back. Unfortunately Kuryakin spent the entire time on his stomach. Now that his back was covered with new growth, it was time for Ae to heal his mind and soul. 

Ae started with Illya the moment he woke up. She pulled the bed away from the wall and placed her chair at the top of the bed. After seating herself she asked Illya to raise his arm up beside his head then Ae took hold of his hands as a mother would of a small child. As Kuryakin opened his eyes Ephe sensed his feelings of disorientation. Searching for the most likely source Ae put a temporary clamp on them. The clamp was temporary and would fade as Illya became aware of his surroundings. But for now she could give that bit of comfort. Probing the human mind was not something she liked to do at the best of times. And this one was quickly becoming one of the worst. All too quickly she felt Illya’s living hell by the people who were supposed to train, teach and protect him. It wasn’t long before she discovered schooling was the only joy he had in his miserable life. Illya’s mind is brilliant. His photographic memory only enhanced his yearning for knowledge. Instead of enhancing young Kuryakin’s life, his so-called teachers had only destroyed and punished. 

The first time Ae laid eyes on his back she thought that was the worst of what had happened to him. But that barely scratched the surface on what she found in his mind. The electric shock had gone through his body and jumbled memories past and present together. Fear and anxiety were Illya’s foremost thoughts. Earning trust from a person on the edge of hysteria wouldn’t be easy. Further probing Ae discovered Illya’s joy for languages. He absorbed them like a sponge. But languages were not her current objective. Sorting memories would be her first priority. For having memories without order and knowing what was real and what not, Ae knew a brain such as this would quickly send a person insane. 

The first session, Ae pulled his memories to the forefront. Some memories were good. But these were few and far between. Some memories were pleasant but most were bad. She learned when Illya was frightened or severely upset he reverted to his birth language. To Illya languages were easy. Words, not so much, and certainly not when put into a sentence to be understood. Pictures and words wouldn’t match when put together. Sounds disturbed him. Loud noises made him cringe. Some scents were pleasant, others made him physical ill. But voices, those he remembered. The voices Ae picked up were only the ones after he arrived in the West. More specifically, after he arrived at Waverly’s division in America. Illya soon became eager to please his new boss, for he was the first person to accept himself for who he was and not for use in exploration. But it’s Napoleon Solo’s voice that Illya reacts to the most. The American’s voice had become a beacon for him. Something he can grab hold of and centre himself on. Ae quickly enforced that link, she knew it would a safe haven for him in the days to come.

The second session Ae began to sift through the memories putting them into folders. Together they cautiously sifted through his first file. The one of his childhood. Followed by the death of his parents when he was three and four years old… The memory of not fully understanding why Uri Boriskovski took him away from his home to put him in the state orphanage… The teasing from the other children… Being alienated because of his small size... Then at five years of age taken from the orphanage by General Anton Staniskov to be trained, educated and taught; to please others… The second file was his teen years. The years Boriskovski enlisted him in the Russian Navy. The medals and awards he earned only distanced him further from his peers… His transfer to the KGB. The personal training by Anton Staniskov. The shame he felt as his body as used for blackmail and espionage. What troubled Ae most was the way Illya learned to isolate his mind from his body? No wonder everyone who met him used the iceman. Ephe knew she had her work cut out for her as this would be a particularly difficult area to dissolve.

Ae generally had a strong stomach when it came to sordid affairs. But what Illya Kuryakin was forced to endure, by those who were supposed to be the child’s protector, turned her stomach. After feeling what he had suffered through Ae was all the more determines he would never, ever, return to those bastards. Ae vowed right then and there she would see Illya remained free of all Russian controls. Even if she had to involve others of her kind to do so. 

The languages could wait.

It had taken a little over a week for Illya to face, review and store his youthful years. At times, Ae wondered where he found the courage to live through it all. Illya had, but at a horrendous cost. He had isolated and buried his feelings so deep that it would take almost a miracle to release them. By the age of thirteen, Illya learned not to trust anyone. At fourteen, he became self-sufficient. At age fifteen, Illya stood alone against his world. And at sixteen, his iceman persona was in place.

Ae broke the connection. She had to. What Illya lived through was more than even she could handle. This sixteen year boy had become a living machine in order to survive. No wonder the staff in London couldn’t work with him. They weren’t use to someone who was years younger than most of them. Or efficient enough to work totally alone. And years ahead of them in training. No wonder Illya doesn’t trust others easily. What he suffered under the Russians was appalling by Universal standards. Potions, lotions and drugs were fed to him like candy. Illya had suffered greatly but in spite of them he had survived. 

Through all of this, his languages could wait.

The next five days Ae spent talking with him. It was her way of seeing if Illya had shelved those memories and was peace with that part of his past. That the memories were just that. Memories. That they could no longer haunt or hurt him. 

Ae knew that when she shared her life-force with him there would be ramifications. One of the ramifications would be to see the pain he suffered as a youth become a faded memory, no longer able to hurt. Another would allow him to let go of his stringent control and relearn to feel. To let him be able to receive love as well as give it. The feeling of trust was always there. It just needed a helping hand. Ae also knew as time progressed Illya would gain more from her gift. How it would emerge was still undetermined.

And still the languages could wait.

The fifteenth day Ae reviewed the file of his arrival in New York. She uncovered the joys Illya had working with his new partner. The pleasure he felt when Napoleon asked him to contribute his thoughts and ideas to the cases they were working on. The pride he felt from being accepted as an equal. The honour of typing the majority of their reports for Waverly, knowing he was doing something to assist Napoleon. Then later, how ecstatic he was when Napoleon began to spend more personal time with him. Their after work dinners and talks were euphoric for him. . Their double dating which gradually ended with just the two of them at Napoleon’s apartment for a night cap. And later, when the dinners dates were just for the two of them. Then when Illya found the courage to tell Napoleon he was gay and Napoleon said it didn’t matter; that he counted Illya as his best friend. That Napoleon didn’t see him as a sexual deviant. That was the moment Napoleon became a god to him, almost 

Ae learned his fondest memory was the being accepted by Mr. Waverly. This was and is most important thing to Illya outside of his friendship to Napoleon. Their young Russian had begun to trust again. Illya continued to grow under Napoleon’s guidance. Ae also noticed that as Napoleon began to unravel the icy wall Illya built around his heart, Illya’s Russian heart to begin to thaw.

And still the languages waited. 

Illya was still too vulnerable to cope with the spoken word. But not for too much longer. The probing in his mind during the past two months Illya had not uttered a single sound. The time was not quite upon him.

<><><>

The next morning, Ae helped Illya do a clean sweep of all his memories. The bad along with the good where all put into folders then neatly stowed away in boxes. Memories Illya knew could never hurt him again. 

The afternoon session Ae hit a wall. It wasn’t a wall as much as it was two little boxes. Tiny boxes, but boxes nonetheless and different from each other. Little boxes so neatly constructed that she almost missed them. Ae stopped her probing for a moment trying to recall when she had come across one similar. The she remembered the block in Solo’s mind. Since she felt no danger from that one, she left this one alone as well. But the other little box, the one Ephe did probe, contained Illya’s heart. This is where Illya kept all feelings pertaining to love. And with her guidance Ephe would teach Illya to enjoy all the feeling pertaining to love.

It bothered her that both agents had a similar block and wondered if she had done the right thing by leaving them alone. She was starting to think she should have probed deeper with Solo. Why is there a similar block in both of them? It took her some time to recall, as she had only come upon it once before, a very long time ago, and she knew all too well who was responsible.

Now the languages were tackled.

<><><>

Day thirty-four Ephe was summoned to the Medical Unit by the nurse on duty. Jodi Walters, RN called after making her morning round into Kuryakin’s room. Miss Walters reported that Illya was sitting on the side of his bed, swinging his legs back and forth and speaking in a language she couldn’t understand. She also Ae he had been crying for quite some time. 

Ae entered into room, not sure of what she would find, and half expecting Kuryakin to still be sitting on the bed. She was surprised to see him upright and standing at the window with his back to the door. Kuryakin’s stance that told her immediately something was very wrong. For the first time, since any of this started, Ae locked the door under her voice command. This was not something she often did but today she didn’t want them to be disturbed. 

Slowly she made her was over to stand beside him. Ae knew from experience that it was never a good Idea to approach any Section Two agent from behind, no matter who they were. A line of sight was always best. The closer she got to him the more she could see that his whole body was shaking. A quick look at his face, showed his red and puffy eyes. When she spoke to him The Russian yelled back in language she did understand. A few seconds of listening to him, it dawned on her that Illya had mixed several of languages together.

She wanted to reach out to him but a second thought told her not to. Ae wasn’t sure if Illya had actually seen her. “Illya, what’s wrong?” she asked going closer. Illya gave no verbal reply, instead he turned his head towards her. Tears run quietly down his cheeks forming wet spots on his gown. “I leave you for a few hours and you fall to pieces. You weren’t this upset when I left you this morning, what brought this on?” Illya turned once more to look out the window. “Napoleon?”

Illya said nothing. He just stood there with his face looking out the window. Again Ae repeated her question. Her reply was met with following Russian words.

"” “He’s gone. He left me.”

“Illya. Stop!”

“” He’s left me. Why did he leave me? What did I do? What did I go wrong?”

“Illya. We are not doing this! For the last two weeks you have continually return to your birth language, why?”

"” I don’t understand.

“Then when it didn’t work, you threw every language you knew at me. I want to know why?”

'!” “He’s. He’s gone. He’s left me!”

“Stop this right now! Do you hear me?”

Illya still ignored her.

Ae grabbed him by the upper arm forcing Illya to look at her. “Illya, stop, right now! I know you understand me and I’m well aware you know that I understand you. So for the benefit of us both, we will speak English. Do you understand me?” he gave her a nod. “Good.” She paused then continued. “Now, what do you mean, ‘He’s gone. He’s left me’. Illya, who are you talking about?”

Illya tried to break away but Ae only held him tighter. “Why did you take him away!” he spat.

“Who?”

“Go away! , Please.” He tries to push her away from himself. Please, just go away. Haven’t you done enough! I want to be left alone.”

Her voice was gentle but firm, her hands gave no indication of letting go. “That’s not going to happen.”

He hissed, “I don’t want you! I don’t need a session today!”

“Well, maybe not right now. What is going on in that brain of yours Illya? What have thought of now? This isn’t the first time you’ve been angry but it is the first time I’ve seen you cry. All through the memories, all the pain and suffering. Not once have you faltered. So why now? And why the tears?”

Illya chose to ignore her.

“Illya I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong?” 

“You know what’s wrong! Why, why did you make him choose? How can I fight you?” (Sob) You have left me nothing.” (Sob)

“Who, Illya? Who, are you taking about? What are you talking about? I could use a bit of help here.”

“Why? You know what you did!” (Sob) “Why Ephe, why?” (Sob)

“I don’t know. And why what?” she asked.

“You made him-” (Sob) “I trusted you,” (Sob) “Why?”

“Illya, look at me. Who do you think has left you?” This time she gently released his arm and gently placed her hands on either side of his head, forcing him to look at her. 

Illya kept his head still and his downcast, so she could not see into them. (Sob) “Napoleon.”

“Napoleon?” she repeated. “Illya, look at me.” He raised his head and as he opened his eyes a steady stream of tears prevented Illya from answering so he nodded his reply. “Illya, that’s ridiculous! Napoleon hasn’t left you. Why would he? He loves you very much.” And with that she released him.

“No.” (sob) “He’s done.” (Sob) “You made him choose!” he replied, as if this would explain everything.

Ae racked her brain. What was going on inside his head? None of their previous sessions had left him this distraught. Yes, she knew at times he was not only confused but frightened by his memories, but they were nevertheless memories and they were in his past. 

After working with him, daily for two months, Ae thought she had put all those nightmares to rest. But she knew all too well that the mind could be a dangerous thing. It could trick its host into believing a dream or a nightmare is reality. And she also knew how the mind could be used to manipulate the body. 

Ephe and Illya had spent hours putting everything in its proper perspective so things like this couldn’t happen. So what went wrong between last night and this morning? Suddenly a light went off. Could Illya have sensed her kiss with Napoleon? No, she thought. That could not be possible.

“Illya, when did Napoleon leave you?” 

“Last night,” (Sob) “You made him… (Sob)…him kiss… (Sob) you kissed him.” At last he had it out in the open.

She remembered when Solo had kissed her, but it was not last night, or even last month. “A kiss?” Illya nodded as the tears fell. “Last night?” Ae probed and again Illya nodded.

A few seconds of peace passed before Illya spoke again. “Then,” (Sob) “we argued.” (Sob)

“Illya, Napoleon left here last night at eleven forty-five when I sent him home. You did not have an argument with him. And we certainly didn’t kiss.”

“Yes, you did!” he spat at her. (Sob) “Before.” (Sob) “He told me.” 

“Before when?” Ae used her hand to lift Illya’s face up to her. “Before when.” She repeated softly.

“Ephe,” (Sob) “why did you make him choose?” Tears continued to stream down over his cheeks. 

Her free hand wiped them away with her fingers. “Illya, Napoleon kissed me but that was almost two months ago. He kissed me not the other way around. I… Illya that is not my way. Besides, I know how much Napoleon loves you.” She reached over to table and grabbed a tissue.

“As a partner.” He spat the words at her.

Ae gently wiped away his tears. “Have you let him get any closer? You know the answer to that is no. You don’t trust yourself enough to open your heart to him.” She pulled him close against her chest. “Illya, I know you still have self-doubts. But you have to let them go. You can’t live in fear from the past.” 

He pulled partly away, just enough to look into her eyes. “Ephe, what’s wrong with me?” (Sob)

Ae whispered, “Nothing, my sweet.” 

“The nurses… they said he left slamming the door on his way out.” (Sob)

“Ah, so that’s it.” At least part of it, Ae thought. “Illya, when did you start listening to the gossip?” 

He quietly replied, “Always.”

“Eaves-dropping? You? Really?” Ae couldn’t believe that a section two would listen to gossip at headquarters because most times it was just that. Gossip.

His head gave a nod. “Sometimes.” (Sob) “Sometimes you can learn a lot by being round the water cooler especially when no one thinks you’re there.”

“But you can misunderstand by not hearing the whole story.”

(Sob) “I guess.” He muttered.

“Illya, you don’t guess, you know. And you know better than this. You know the truth. The real truth. Not this misconstrued form of truth your mind has created. Yes, Napoleon left. But he’s left the infirmary, not you. I discharged Napoleon over five weeks ago. There was no medical reason for him to be here. His breaks were healed and he’s returned to work, and he still comes daily to see you. Now then, you are going to tell me what is really bothering you and what’s gotten you so upset?” Her voice left no room for false replies.

“Last night. I think,” (Sob) “it was last night-” Illya paused trying to get himself under control and faltered badly.

“Illya go and sit on the bed you look like you’re ready to fall over and I don’t intend to pick you up from the floor. I’ll call security. Do you want that?” He shook his head and faltered as he took that first step. Ae took his arm and walked him back to the bed. There the pair sat down side by side. Ae placed her hand on top of his nearest hand. Mental contact was re-established and Ae gently began probing once again. “Now tell me, what happened last night?” she urged.

(Sob) “We had words.”

“Of course you did. You both always have a lot to say to each other.”

“No, you don’t understand. (Sob) “We… I said some terrible thinks to-” (Sob) “-we argued.” He yelled.

“All right, you had an argument.” The only argument she could remember them having was on the night after Solo had told Illya he’s taken Ephe out for dinner. Since then, neither she nor Napoleon saw each other outside of H.Q. Solo had spent every evening with Illya until Ae sent him home. Solo had not mentioned any other argument to her. “Illya that can be repaired.” She said. His silence spoke volumes to her. She was certain they hadn’t reached the root of the problem. Then Ae probed further until she felt something was wrong. No, what wasn’t right. It wasn’t wrong. It was off. Something was off. So she continued to probe.

“Illya, what exactly did you and Napoleon argued about?”

He dropped his head to look at the floor as if it was going to do something exciting. He didn’t want to look at her. Illya always had the impression that Ae could see right into his soul whenever he looked at her.

“I said some terrible things.” (Sob) “I didn’t mean to. They just came out and I couldn’t stop them.” (Sob) “Then he said... he said, since I was going to accuse him, he might as well go out and do it. He said he could find better company than mine any day of the week. He said at least with a female he could feel.... (Sob) Oh God, Ephe, what have I done? I think I even blamed the incident of my back on him, saying it was probably his fault because I was pulling him out of some mess he gotten himself into - again. He left, slamming the door, saying ‘I hope you’ll be happy with yourself because you’ve pushed everyone who care about you away - including me’” Silently the tears kept coming. “I didn’t mean it, none of it. The words… they just kept coming and I couldn’t stop them... (Sob) I didn’t mean to hurt him. I would never hurt him. I love him.” He looked up at her, “how can you hurt the one you love, Ephe? How? “(Sob) “When I asked him that, he just laughed at me and said I was incapable of loving anything.” (Sob) “That’s not true. I do love. I do love him. I always have. From the first moment we were partnered. How can he say that? How can Napoleon say, ‘I don’t know how to love’?” and the flood of tears erupted.

She turned his face and placed both her hands gently cupping his face between them. “Illya, look at me. You do know how to love. You always have. It’s just that you had buried it so deeply. Now that your emotions are unleashed, you don’t know how handle them. So you did what you had always done, and that was to ignore them. Only this time it didn’t work.” Ephe waited for him to calm down. “You had no such words with Napoleon last night or any other night… Illya listen to me, what you are feeling right now is because of a bleed over. Remember I said there would be a fallout? Well, this is just a small part of it. You had no argument last night with Napoleon. Do you hear me?” He nodded, “Good. And as for Napoleon leaving you, you know he did no such thing.”

His conviction was firm. “Yes. He. Did!” The tears still continued to flow. “I know… he said he had a date... with yo... All the time he… (sniffle) he was here… (sniffle), all the time... he ...we-”

Ephe released one hand so she could wipe his face with tissues. “Illya, are you listening to what you’re saying?”

“Uh huh,” (sniffle). 

“What actually happened, and what you think you happened, is the result of you trying to fall back, into the state you mind was in before leaving Russia, or England for that fact. Together, you and I, have undone all the self-conditioning you taught yourself. Now, my sweet, you have to learn how to handle, and cope with, all the emotions you tried to ignore.” 

“No, Ephe, that’s not it. I know this was real. It is real!” He panicked. “See, Napoleon isn’t here.”

“Of course he’s not. He’s at work. Illya, it’s just gone ten o’clock, in the morning. Napoleon will be here at lunch time.”

“No, he won’t. We said a lot-”

“I know,” she shook both his hands. “Illya, stop. Think hard, back to yesterday. What did we talk about? Did any of it cross over in your talk with Napoleon?”

He thought for several minutes. “I don’t think so.”

“If you don’t think so then why are you so sure you and Napoleon had a disagreement?”

“We did! I know we did!” And the tears along with his panic started again.

“No you didn’t! You talked to him about a lot of things; both of the past and the present.” Ae pulled him against her and held him in a gentle embrace. At last, she thought. At last, we get to the truth, little one. You are so afraid of what might happen if you let your feeling loose that you would rather push him away than open your heart to let him in. “Napoleon hasn’t left you, Illya. And he’s not dating anyone else either. How can he if he’s here with you every night? Yes, we had a dinner date and he told you about it. But that was months ago.”

“Months?” he pulled away from her and looked at her as if she had grown two heads. “Months ago? No! No, last-” 

“No.” she replied. She waited several seconds before she spoke again. She knew his heart was oh so fragile. “Illya, I know you know what you think love is, but I don’t think you have ever let yourself be ‘in love’, have you?

“No,” he dropped his head again. “No, I haven’t. But if this is ‘love’ then I don’t want it!” Two red and puffy eyes looked at her. “It hurts too much.” two blue eyes pleaded to her. “Can’t you make this pain go away? ...Like you did on my back?” 

“No, I don’t have that kind of power. I wish at times I did, but I don’t. I can only assist you to help yourself. This broken heart of yours can only be helped by talking to Napoleon.” 

The tears were still falling as he looked at her. “He hasn’t been to see me in days.” 

Ae let go of one hand to lift his chin up so his eyes met hers. “Oh, Love, yes he has.” With a new tissue in her hand wiped away the moisture. “You’ve been sleeping most of the time Napoleon was here.” His artic eyes cut right through Ae telling her he didn’t believe her. Ae dropped her other hand. “Illya, right now your brain is still in a higgledy-piggledy state, with all current emotions jumbled up together.” When she said that he smiled. “What you need is to do is talk to Napoleon and put this mess to bed.”

“I can’t.” Illya said firmly, shaking his head. Tears streaming down his face. “He left me. He’s not coming.”

“We are not going through this again.” Ae wiped the tears away with her fingertips.

He sat quietly for a moment or two trying to pull himself together and in the end not achieving it. “It’s hard for me to talk about it. I... I, that is, he...” Ephe knew the struggle he was having. Illya found it very hard after the treatments he suffered as a youth. And especially with doctors. To talk about person feelings and sex. “It... it’s just …hard.” He closed his eyes hoping everything would just go away.

“Illya, lay down.” it was not a request.

“I don’t want a treatment!” he screamed at her.

“I know you don’t. And I’m not giving you one. Not until this little episode is cleared up. You are not doing yourself any favors by being like this.”

Trained to obey, Illya turned himself around and lay down on his stomach. He folded his right arm and tucked it under his head. His other hand covered his eyes to hide his tears. He mumbled, “It’s all my fault.” (Sob) “This is all my fault!”

Ae refused to let self-pity seep in. “Illya, that’s bullshit, and you know it.”

“It’s not!” He turned to look at her. His eyes so puffy they almost looked closed. “I know... (Sniffle), “I knew as soon as he was out of here, he...” (Sniffle), “he’d go back to his old ways. It’s not his fault, he can’t help himself.”

Ephe started to rub his back trying to calm him. “If that’s the case, then why are you in tears over it? Shouldn’t you be angry at him instead of being upset?” This… doesn’t make any sense. She thought to herself.

“You... (Sniffle,) you just don’t understand. It’s all my fault. (Sniffle,) I’m not enough. (Sniffle,) I’m not good enough, (sniffle,) I’ve nothing worth giving. (Sniffle,)

“Illya, stop this right now! This is the KGB training you were forced to endure. You most certainly are worth loving. And you have plenty to give.”

He screamed back at her, “I’m not. You even removed my hair!”

“We had to. You were covered in parasites.”

“You have left me nothing!” he sobbed.

“You have everything!”

“No! You took everything from me!”

Out of desperation Ae gave the Russian two strong slaps on his rear. Hopping it would snap him out of the funk he has put himself in. “What has gotten into you? You are acting like a two-year old.” 

Illya let out a loud “ow” as wiped his face on the pillow. “You spanked me?” 

“You asked for it.”

“You don’t love me either.” He turned his head away from her as tears flooded once again.

Ae sat beside him on the bed. She gently pushed aside what little soaked hair he had away from his forehead; and then placed her hand gently on his arm. “I do. You make it very hard for anyone not to fall for you. Oh my love, you are one soggy mixed-up mess of grey matter this morning. I don’t know what you have misconstrued or miscomprehended. And I’m not even going to try to sort through it with you right now. But rest assured, I do love you, as does Napoleon, and Napoleon has not left you. Illya, you have been asleep almost every time Napoleon has come to see you. As for what you think you heard, I think you have only heard half of what Napoleon said, then you your mind filled in the rest.” 

“He… he didn’t even say goodbye…” (Sniffle,) 

“Illya, stop. You are not thinking on full thrusters. How can you? Between the medications, fighting the loss of that control unit and my healing process, your mind is so mixed up that you are not remembering what’s real and what isn’t.” 

“Why does this always happen to me?” (Sniffle,) He rubbed the area on his scalp where she had removed the device from. “My head hurts.” Then his hand rubbed his ass. “My ass hurts too.”

“I’m sure it does and if you keep acting this way it will hurt more. Illya, you’ve lived through one hell of a torturous youth. Not to mention the mind-games that were forced on you. But it’s you who are putting yourself through this right now. I’m not exactly sure what set it off. But I can and will put an end to it.”

He took in a deep breath, “I’m no good at asking for help.”

“We know you’re not.”

“Napoleon. Napoleon knows?”

“Yes. Illya. Of course he knows. Everyone who knows you, loves you ... Let him in, Love. Allow the two of us be your anchor. We can help you through this. And then, if you falter, we’ll be here to catch you.” She picked up the phone. “What’s Napoleon’s extension?”

“977,” he replied automatically. She dialed the number, heard it ring and handed the phone to Illya. 

“Solo here,” the voice stated.

His voice was shaky. “Na-Napole-” 

“Illya? Illya is this you? You’re awake! You stay that way! Don’t you dare go back to sleep till I get there! Do you hear me?” Illya shook his head as the line went dead.

“He... (Sniffle) He hung up on me.” The Russian stated as handed the receiver back to Ae who placed it on its cradle. Then Ae got up to release the door. At the same time Illya rolled onto his back.

Within minutes Napoleon was there. He managed to get just inside the door when Ae stopped him, and pushed him back into the hallway. 

“Ephe?”

“Hold on a minute, Solo. Illya’s very vulnerable right now. And for some reason extremely mixed up.”

“About what? He was sleeping-”

“No, he played possum. Illya’s been awake for most of the night, thinking about his past. Making it real again. Someone from his past, and I’m going out on a limb here, told him he’s unworthy and more importantly, unlovable. And Illya has convinced himself of that.” 

“What? That’s nonsense. It’s not true. He’s very much loved.”

“I know.” She paused, then continued. “May I make one recommendation?” Solo nodded, “Use actions - not words. Climb into bed with him and cuddle.”

“What?”

“Just do it. Right now that child in there needs to be grounded. And only you can do that for him.”

“Ephe? Are you out of your mind? This is H.Q.”

“So? I repeat, cuddle him. I would have done it if I knew he’d accept me. But it’s not me he wants. It’s you. He needs you, Napoléon. Right now he’s lost, very lost.” 

“Lost? How can he be lost at here? He’s not even allowed out of the room.” Solo was getting more confused the more Ae talked. “I don’t understand. Illya has been in there since he arrived.”

What gives with these two? Are they so blind: to each other? She thought. “Illya needs you right now. He needs to feel he’s loved.”

“He is loved.” What is it with her? Ever since he was released, Napoleon had the feeling she didn’t trust him or his feelings. “Ephe, just for the record, and to prove to you what is said before, I talked to Mr. Waverly yesterday about us.” 

“Good. Now go in there and convince Illya that he is loved.”

“Ephe.” 

“Show him, Napoleon.”

“Show him?” He repeated. What on earth does she mean by that?

“Are you naive or just plain stupid? You’ve had tons of practice with women. Now use some of that practice on Illya. Let him feel your physical truth.”

“Physical?” Napoleon whispered, wondering if he heard her right.

“Is there an echo out here or are you deliberately being adamant?”

“There’s no echo, Ephe.” He replied.

“Good. Then go in there and cuddle him.”

Solo was now convinced she was off her rocker. “What has gotten into you?”

“Me nothing, Illya everything. Right now Illya has convinced himself he’s not even likable. And most likely I think he’s convinced himself that you told him he’s unlovable. He’s tired, upset and been awake most of the night, thinking. That kind of thing isn’t good for him.” Ae looked at Solo at eye level. “Napoleon, when did you last argue with Illya?”

“Argue? Ephe, we haven’t argued.”

“Illya’s convinced you have, and what’s more important; he’s also persuaded himself you walked out on him, for… me.”

“That’s ridiculous.” 

“I know that, you know that, so convince our Russian of it. I’ve been in there with him for three hours.” She started to leave then turned back, “Oh. And Solo, clear your office schedule. I’ll code the door and bring dinner around six.” He nodded and turned to enter the room. 

As he was walking over to the bed he heard Ephe’s voice in his head. Kiss him you idiot. Kiss him! Let him feel he’s wanted and that you love him.

Napoleon stopped and looked back, making sure she was gone. He distinctly heard Ae’s voice keying in the code. Had he really heard Ephe in him mind? Or had he imagine it. Either way it didn’t matter. He shook himself free as if to clear his mind of their discussion then continued toward to Illya’s bed. Standing at the side of the bed he leaned over and gently kissed Illya on his temple before moving to the pair of succulent lips. At first his touch was gentle, as was the second and third, but then it became a lover’s kiss. A kiss he didn’t want to stop; until both were forced by the lack of oxygen. He reached out and took one of Illya’s hands in his own, bring it up to his lips and bathed the palm in butterfly kisses. “Nice to see you awake for once, Partner. When I came by earlier this morning, you were asleep.”

“You... (Sniffle) you came earlier?”

“Sure did.” He gave Illya’s hand a squeeze as a smile lit his face. “Just try and keep me away from you.” He leaned over and gently kissed Illya on the lips once more. “Oh my Love, you have been so out of it these past three months. I’m almost afraid to ask you if you remember anything we talked about.” 

“We-we talked?”

Napoleon, quit stalling and climb into bed, and cuddle him. Said the quiet little voice in his head.

“Yes, Illya. We talked.”

Stop stalling, Solo!

“I remember a little… I think. You said… you had a date with-” Illya couldn’t bring himself to say her name, as if by saying it would somehow make it real. “The nurses said-”

“Oh Illya,” Solo kissed the hand he held, twice more. “I didn’t leave you for Ephe. I did take Ephe out for dinner to thank her for what’s she’s done for us. That was seven weeks ago I told you about it. Though now I have the feeling you weren’t listening to me. I should have paid more attention to you. If I had, you would have understand my reasoning.” He gave Illya a smile before kissing him again. “You never really did approve of the women I dated. I admit Ephe is different but it you who I love. You screwed up little Russian.”

Illya replied, “I am not a screwed up “little” anything.”

“Illya, my love. I know. I just took Ephe for dinner and a talk, nothing more. How could you even think it would be more than that? I told you how I feel about you, about us, and I do want there to be an ‘us’.” 

The blank look on Illya’s face told Napoleon Illya didn’t know what he was taking about. “You don’t you remember anything?” 

Illya shook his head. 

Napoleon’s voice was soft and mellow. “Illya, do you remember what I said to you?”

“When?”

“Last night.”

Again Illya shook his head. 

“Oh Sweetheart, how could you not remember? Then again the fault is mine. I’ve talked to you so much about everything because by doing so I’d convinced myself that you were alive and with me. Not lost inside that shell of your brain. I was so frantic to have you back. I tried some underhanded tricks on Ae hoping to get her to wake you up. I even gave Mac and Mr. Waverly a hard time.” He took a deep breath. “I dug myself in pretty deep when I thought I’d lost you in Turkey. Even on the trip home you looked more dead than alive. When Ae came to talk to me and let me in to see you that first night. I felt I’d been given a second chance. I went ahead and made some changes to our files. I had too. It was the only way I would accept you were still alive… Illya, I don’t think I can undo what I did. I know, for me, I don’t want to. But you need to have that right… the right to choose.” 

“To (Sniffle) choose what?” Illya didn’t understand.

Solo picked up the phone and called his secretary to hold all his afternoon appointments. After he hung up the phone he walked around the bed. “I also don’t think I’ll be able to undo the wiring of our stereo systems.” Napoleon slipped off his jacket, draping it over the back of the chair. Next he moved his tie, then he unbuttoned his shirt and laid it over this jacket as well. Next he toed off his shoes. Solo removed his pants, folding them by the creases, he also laid them over his jacket. Wearing only his underwear he returned to the bed. With a shooing motion of his hands he told Illya to move over. The he climbed on the bed and under the covers. 

“What? (Sniffle) What do you think you are doing?” Illya’s voice croaked.

“What does it look like?” Sole smoothly stated.

Illya was flustered. “You can’t. You can’t do that here.” 

“Why not?” 

“This is a hospital room.” 

“No” Solo smiled. “You are still in the infirmary.”

“You can’t… climb in my bed.” 

“I most certainly can and before you ask another question. Ephe said this would be the best way to show you.” 

“Show me what?” Illya didn’t understand.

“That I love you, of course.” Solo settled behind him. “Now turn onto your side. No, your other side.”

“Why?” he asked as he turned.

“So I can do this.” Napoleon wrapped his arm around Illya and started to pull down against him.

“Are you crazy? Anyone can walk in.” Illya was just about yelling at the top of his voice.

“No, Ae voice locked the door after I came in. No one can come in here without her permission.” Napoleon lay completely back after placing the pillow under his head. With open arms he reached out and pulled Illya down. “Now then. I don’t know about you but I think this is where you belong. In my arms.” 

“I’m not a child, Napoleon.” 

“I ever said you were. But you are my stubborn Russian.” 

Illya relented and moved into Solo’s arms. Illya had turned on his side and placed his head on Solo’s shoulder. Carefully, Napoleon slipped his arm around Illya’s back bringing them closer together. As the Russian curled up against Napoleon’s warm body, Solo wrapped his right leg over Illya’s, Napoleon moved his free arm to lift Illya’s face up towards him. Next he bent head down to kiss Illya fully on the lips. Then he gently pushed the wet strands of hair from his face. “Oh sweetheart.” Was followed by another kiss.

“Sweet (sniffle) sweetheart?” he queried but didn’t move from the spot he most definitely wanted to be in.

“Yes. Sweetheart… (Kiss), Darling, (Kiss), Dearest, (Kiss), Dear One, (Kiss), Lover, (Kiss), or whatever else you want me to call you. Illya, I love you so much. (Kiss) A months ago, when I asked you to move in with me, and you said yes. I was ecstatic. And this morning I spoke to Mr. Waverly.” (Kiss)

Two blue eyes opened wide. “You sp-spoke to Mr. Waverly… about us?”

“Sure did. I told him after that last mission we were on. I said we had had enough. Hell, Illya, neither of us remembered what happened this last time. And look how we ended up. What’s it going to be like next time? (Kiss) No, we deserve a rest. A break, from being hurt all the time. (Kiss) I told him about our feelings toward each other. (Kiss) I for one, have certainly had enough of hiding my feelings from you.”

“You… told… Mr. Waverly… about us?” Illya couldn’t believe what Napoleon had just said. He felt as if his world fall out from under him any minute now. How could he do this to me?

“I did. And do you know what his reply was?” Illya shook his head. He was too afraid to even look at Napoleon “He said, ‘it was about time. I suppose you and Mr. Kuryakin will sharing a residence?’ I said ‘yes’ without a second thought. (Kiss) Illya, I was so happy. (Kiss) I don’t want you out of my sight. Two months of working here every day and you not being aware I was even here. (Kiss) I just knew I want you with me. I want you awake. I want safe. (Kiss) I want to know from now on you’re going to be okay. (Kiss) That we’re okay. And all the stuff that happened to you in the past doesn’t matter. (Kiss) All that matters now, is you and me, and that we are together.” Solo squeezed the body he held closer, then his free hand caressed the open side of Illya’s face. “Illya, love, please tell me this is what you want too.” (Kiss) “Please.”

Illya tried to hide his smile but only acceded in blushing deeply. “You want me looking like this? My hair…?”

“Anyway I can get you. (Kiss) I love you. You nut. Have you realized that?”

The next several minutes were lost to kisses. When they finally came up for air, Illya said, “Since you’ve joined all our stereos together then I guess I’ll have to… move in.”

“You do understand what you just said,” The blond nodded. “Because I don’t want you thinking later on you’ve made a mistake. Illya, I want you out of here. But I need you to want it too. I want to take you home... to our home. This must be your decision as well.”

“It is,” he yawned. “I want to go home, Napasha.”

Solo Kissed and hugged his lover tighter. I’ll talk about that later, with Ephe, he thought to himself as they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Back in Waverley's Office

Part 8

 

Back in Waverly’s Office

Ae made her way to Waverly’s office. She didn’t stop for his secretary to say anything, though she did ask if he was in. Of course Alex was in, he was always there. The man had no sense and hardly ever went home. 

“How could you!” she spat. “How could you have even have considered putting those blocks in?”

“They were necessary. As is the one you have.”

“Me?” This was news to her.

“Yes, you as well. It was and is necessary. Without it you could not do what you do, especially with humans. Our kind, or rather those of us that are still here require it.”

“In that case then why do Solo and Kuryakin have one?” He looked at her as if ordering her to think. “That last mission.”

“Exactly.”

“But why?”

“It was necessary-”

“For whose protection?”

“Both.” He replied sucking on his pipe.

“Bullshit. Who are you protecting?”

Waverly has not moved an inch while she ranted. Only when she stopped did he turned to face her. “This part of our conversation is over. Did you have anything else to say?” 

“Alex, you have not only messed with their lives but mine as well, why?” 

He replied in his usual, cool, calm voice, ignoring her question. “You were the only one to help them.” 

“I’m not the only healer within this organization, Alex.”

“You are the only one who could do what needed to be done.” He said taking a long drag on his pipe.

“You l have them back though they won’t be fit for section two. And I’m leaving. I discharged Kuryakin a few hours ago. I understand that Solo had made prior arrangements with you.”

“Ephe, my dear,” Waverly puffed on his pipe, “I wasn’t expecting them to return to the field. I knew you had discharged Kuryakin home. The question now is how much longer will Kuryakin need your services?”

“He shouldn’t.” 

“Hmm. I don’t think your services are over with.”

“Alex, I‘ve completed what I set out to do.”

“Ah, yes. So you thought. But you have not looked far enough ahead. Your last report stated that Kuryakin will have to learn how to handle the emotions you set free. The question now is, how will you be able to handle things without getting involved?” 

“I am not involved! Not the way you are thinking, Alex.” 

Puffing on his pipe. “Ah, but you will be.”

“Before things get that far I will turn Kuryakin over to Mac.”

“Pity.” He murmured to himself. Out loud he said, “I doubt Mac could help with what those two need.”

Puzzled, Ae asked, “Alex, what do you mean by that?”

“Mac is a good doctor but he is not the type of help those two need right now.”

“Meaning what?”

“He cannot do what you can give them. Your bond with Solo is already there. It just needs to be opened by you. And as Young Kuryakin must be re-taught.”

“I am not the one to teach Kuryakin.”

“Why not? He seem to trust you.” He took a breath. Talking to her was tiring to say in the least. 

“That is Solo’s job, not mine!”

“Come, come Ephe. Surely you haven’t buried your own feelings that deeply?”

“My feelings are not in question!” Ae snapped.

Waverly put down his pipe. “I’ll let that remark go for now.” He studied her. Aphrodite was anything but like her namesake right now. Alex wondered when she had become so bitter. “What is your report?”

Ae wondered what the old man was up to, but if Alex wanted to change the subject, she’d play along. “Solo pushed his physical therapy. He still suffers aches pain every so often, but medication will take care of that. He’s learned the hard way to take it easy and rest once in a while. And, as you know, Kuryakin is slowly coming to terms in relation to his feelings.”

“Good…. And what of you?”

“I’m fine. I just need more rest. Which, I will get once I leave here.”

“Ephe will you tell me why did you over extend yourself?”

“You wanted your men back. Illya’s system was shutting down. I did the only thing I could.”

“Mac said he almost lost you.”

“But he didn’t. And he had no right telling you.”

“He had every right. How much of your essence did you give Kuryakin?” 

“Five human pints.”

“Which left you with two. That was reckless and irresponsible. Ephe, what is you had died?”

“You wanted-“

“Not at the cost of your own life. What were you thinking?”

“You asked and I gave. I’m still here so what is your problem?”

“Your health.”

“Since when did you care?” she snapped. Getting up to walk to the window, looking out, “Alex, I did as you asked.”

Waverly emptied and refilled his pipe. After enjoying the first inhale, he asked, “How much of Kuryakin’s blood has been absorbed by yours?”

Still staring out the window, she replied, “Last test was seventy-nine percent. Which was two days ago. It may be higher by now.”

“In that case, you had better make plans to stay because he is going to need you.”

“Me? Why me. He had Napoleon and if necessary, Mac. Plus you have two others that can help.”

“Ephe, Kuryakin is going to need you now more than ever before. Solo can only help him so far. Only you can teach him control.”

She turned to face him, “Are you serious? Since when was I ever need to instruct a person in a sexual relationship? And same sex at that.”

Waverly raised his voice, “Ephe, you will need to teach him how to control the bond.”

She wanted to snap, like the way you taught me, but didn’t. “Alex, there is no bond.”

Waverly took up his pipe and filled it. Lit it and took several sucks before continuing. “Of course there is. You haven’t opened it. Just because Kuryakin doesn’t receive the shocks that you got from Solo, doesn’t mean its not there. The very fact that Kuryakin’s body is seventy-five percent yours should tell you that he is bonded. To leave him alone now would be just as bad as if you had not transferred your life fluid in the first place. Ephe, when I first asked for your assistance I did not think for one moment that you would go as far as you did. Do you not sense him?”

Ephe took some time before she answered. “Yes, I sense him. He is still very unsure of his life outside of here. The memories are fading. The senses forced himself to ignore are in full force and at the surface. He is having difficulty in coping.”

“And you want to walk away? You know Solo won’t be able to handle him. Even if he does loves the Russian.””

“Sole told me he had talked to you.”

“He did, but I wasn’t sure it was two sided. Is it?”

“Yes.”

“Have they-“

“Alex, if you are asking me for confirmation on their love life. You should know better. I will tell you they love each other dearly.”

Waverly slammed his palm in the table. “Damn it woman, I already knew that. I want to know if they-”

“They what? Had sex. Made love. You should know better that to ask me!”

“I want to know if I need to change their status.”

“Yes, you can change it. But, I’m not indicating they fornicated.” 

They will, he said quietly to himself, all they need is time.

Breaking the silence the room had obtained, Ephe walked over to him. She dropped the little black bug she removed from the Russian’s head, into his palm. 

“What’s this?” Waverly asked, as he looked at it.

“You once told me our Russian was free. Free from the USSR’s control. I removed this little item from Kuyakin’s skull, and that, makes him totally free from anyone’s control.”

“Ephe?” he asked as he looked at her. 

She turned and left without saying anything else.

“Damn that woman.” Alex pouted, as he watched the door close. “What have you done?”


	9. The Jewel

Part 9

The Jewel

I was on my way to the Infirmary to check on Illya when Mr. Waverly called and asked me to come upstairs. Illya had gone in for his last check-up with Anderson. I had finished the backlog of paper work and laid the last file in the out box on my desk. We were meeting up with Ephe for a nice dinner, or so I thought. I called Illya via my pen on the way to Waverly’s office, asking him to call Ephe and postpone our dinner date.

“Ah, do come in Mr. Solo.”

I looked at the pile of binders on the table to his right. The first thing I thought of was he was sending me on an assignment.

“Sir?”

“Help yourself to a coffee.”

I poured coffee into a mug then sat at my usual place at the conference table. 

Alex turned the rotating centre fold until the binders were in front of me. “Those, Mr. Solo, are a brief outline on U.N.C.L.E’S complete structure.”

I interrupted, “Sir, we are given those in ‘training’.”

“Yes of course you are, only those are of the briefest of rules. What in front of you is the entire structure of U.N.C.L.E.”

“Sir, I do not understand. I thought you gave me that manual.”

Waverly finished his coffee and then lit his pipe with his favourite brand of tobacco. “I did, I did… But that was just for Eastern North America. U.N.C.L.E. is divided into three hemispheres; Eastern, run by Yan Xi Xuen. Western, by me and Europe including part of the U.S.S.R. by Hermine Goldenberg. You have yet to met them. There is one other exception and that is the Medical Division. Every single medical unit worldwide is under the supervision of Aphrodite Elizabeth Ae, MD.”

“Sir, I was under the impression that you were in charge of hiring all the staff.”

“To a degree, I am. But not when it comes to the medical staff. I am not a doctor. I am not qualified to handle anything in that department.”

“And this Dr. Ae is?”

“Yes. She is far more than she appears. There is not an area of medical science that she doesn’t know or know of.” Alex took a brief break as he indicated for Napoleon to open the books. “Or up-to-date machinery.”

Opening the first one, Napoleon saw the complete structural outline for the entire Western Hemisphere. He had never realized there was so much more than the Eastern North American offices. There were also Canada, Mexico and South America to consider. 

The rest of his day was spent going over the outlines. By ten o’clock that night Napoléon closed the last of the binders, then Mr. Waverly finally called it a day. Solo was more than eager to return home to his lovers. 

I guess Alex saw the change in me as he asked if there was something wrong.

“No Sir. It’s just… that is… I was planning to get in touch with a realtor before leaving.”

“Hmm. I thought my secretary called early this morning asking you to stop by her desk on your way out?” 

“You did sir. I just forgot, with all this.” Solo pointed to the binders on the table.

“Humpf” Alex said as he bit his pipe. “See that you do.” With a slight smile, he looked up at Solo. “Good night, Mr. Solo. I will see you on Monday at eight-thirty A.M. sharp”

<><><>

Solo had just left Waverly’s realm when Mr. Waverly’s personal secretary handed him a slip of paper. He glanced at it briefly before looking back to Lisa. On it was a hand written phone number.

“Napoleon.” Lisa smiled, “you will find that very helpful.”

“Thanks.” I replied putting the note in pocket and left.

<><><>

As soon as I opened the door there was a message waiting for me, on the hall table. It was in Illya’s neatly written, chicken scratch. It very briefly said that he was called by the back by the lab and Ephe was tied up in Medical. Illya said they would both try to get home by Sunday at noon.

<><><>

The first thing I did after I got home was to dial the number Lisa had given me. I talked for about an hour with this Ginette person telling her what I was looking for. She said has something that would fit my bill and that she’d pick me up at nine Saturday morning. 

It was now eleven thirty and I still had not eaten and supper. I didn’t feel like going out again. And I wasn’t in the mood for take-out. I ended up fixing a bowl of soup and made a grilled cheese sandwich with a couple of glasses of wine to wash it down. I tried calling both my lovers again with no luck.

<><><>

On Saturday we drove north for a little over three hours. After leaving the main highway we drove a short distant on graveled road only to turn left into a space between the trees. Ten minutes later we pulled up to front door. Before getting out of the car I asked Ginette, “Just exactly where are we?”

The tall, lanky, business-dressed brunette replied. The estate straddles the imaginary line between New York State and Connecticut.”

“So which is it?” I asked getting out of the car.

“I’m not sure. You will have to ask one of the Evens what it is.”

“Who are the Evanes?” I asked an empty car as Ginette has already left

I followed her to the front door, but not before taking a good look at the place. The house, or more likely, a mansion looks like an old-styled, turn of the century, plantation house. Actually, it loosely reminded me of ‘Tara’ from Gone with the Wind. Of course, I knew it wasn’t. But still… 

Ginette had described the outline of the place to me last night so I was prepared for something big. The manor house is listed to have seven bedrooms, five bathrooms and an art studio. Library, living room, dining room, an office, kitchen and laundry room. There is also a six-car garage attached to west side of the house.

Ginette knocked on the door. An attractive man with blond hair, green eyes and a pleasant smile, standing almost six foot six opened the door. We entered and stood in what I can only describe as large foyer with a high ceiling, paneled floor and a grand curving staircase going up. I hadn’t seen the place and I was already in love with it.

He held his hand out to me saying, “I’m Ross Penrose Evans. Welcome and allow me to show you around. This way, shall we.” He pointed to our left and we followed him down the hallway. “As you noticed, the floors both upper and lower are wood except the bathrooms. They are tiled. The house comes with some furniture. And there are some rooms upstairs that are completely empty.”

I glanced downward. He was right the floors were wood. Highly polished wood. The first door we came to was on our left side. Mr. Evans said this was the office. We entered. 

The office, done in shades of light brown with green and yellow accents. The curtains are also a light brown with a dark brown leaf pattern. There are two desks and a large bookcase. Lots of shelving for storage. It also has a safe and four file cabinets. I noticed a very old-fashioned typewriter on one of the desks and thought what a difference a computer would make. Tucked into the north-west corner of the room is an old-styled, roll-covered writing desk with lots of drawers. From the look of things I think I would be safe in saying this is where the financial end of the house is done. 

The next room on the same side of the hallway is the library. This room faces north and has two almost floor to ceiling windows. Between the windows sits a fireplace. Except for the door and windows the rest of the walls are covered with shelve for books. One of the two glass-enclosed bookcases are filled with books. Looking at them more closely, I saw they are very old, and probably all first editions. Illya will definitely love this room. I noticed some of the books are in English. The rest are a mixture of Greek, French, Latin, a few in Spanish, some in Ukrainian and the rest in Russian. Near the door is a table with two chairs, for book research. The opposite end sit three wingback chairs, centered round a small round carpet, in front of the fireplace. On the carpet sits a small glass coffee table. Obviously this is the reading area. Dark green velvet curtains frame the windows. Not only are they keeping out the winter winds but the make the room sound quieter.

The next room is the bathroom. It’s partially tiled, with wall paper on the upper half. The room contained a toilet, bidet, urinal and two wash basins. It is cheery in its colour of pale blues and greens with gold accents.

Next to the bathroom, and off to the east end is a separate little room. It looks as if this room was added after the house was originally built. I say this as this room has five sides. The first or last side seems to be attached to the house. The rest aren’t. Those four walls have almost two thirds in windows. There are four easels facing the windows and the centre of the room is a table with a variety of paint tubes and brushes. A box of coloured chalks, and another one of crayons and still a third containing pencils. There was no mistaking this room as anything but an art studio. I did say the room looked as if it would catch the rays of sun all day long, didn’t I?

The living room is across the hall from the office and library and part of the bathroom. It faces south and is huge. In the north-east corner of the room sits a baby grand piano. The south-east corner has a bar with wine racks against the wall. I looked behind the bar and saw small refrigerator under the counter. This will come in handy for the chilled wines. There was even a small upright freezer beside it. The south wall has the large fireplace, sitting between the French doors and the middle of the room. The west side of the room is fitted with a high polished wood floor. Very suitable for a dance area. And I love to dance. Around the area sit small groups of chairs. And several potted large plants. The space between the doors and the corner walls are floor to ceiling windows, which overlook the patio and garden. The doors and windows are covered with sheer white curtains sitting underneath ones of brown velvet. This room needs to get a nice area carpet to create a cozy nook in front of the fireplace. My leather furniture from the apartment, will fit in here very nicely. 

From there we crossed the foyer to the west end of the house. The first room this side is the one called the dining room. This room comes complete with table, chairs and cabinets, or is it hutch or sideboards? I can never remember. The table is dark oak with place-settings for twelve. There are extra chairs stored in the closet, if needed. I think I forgot to mention there is passageway connecting this room directly to the kitchen. Which I’m sure will be handy for getting food from one room to the other without walking through the main hallway.

On the way to the kitchen we passed another bathroom, just like the one at the other end of the hallway. This one is in shades of beige, brown and gold.

The last room on this floor is the kitchen. It’s twice the size of the one my parents had in the house I grew up in. On the west and south sides, four windows brightened the eating area. The refrigerator stands next to a countertop, which is beside the sink. A big pot belly stove for cooking stands against the west wall. This stove, I knew, had to go. I had long ago decided I wanted one on those new double oven stoves, if ever I had the space. Well now I will. The east wall is floor to ceiling cupboard space from the door to the elevator. A spiral staircase is tucked in corner. In the centre of the cooking area is a giant prep table complete with a wash station. This will come in very handy as we all like to cook. At the south end sits a massive oval white oak table with eight chairs to match. The west wall also has a door leading to garage which also leads to garden. 

Once this place is mine I will replace all the appliances before we move in. 

Next, we headed upstairs. 

Ross Evans explained only five of ten rooms upstairs are complete. Their room, the master bedroom and the bathrooms. Each bathroom is tiled and papered in colours to accent their attached rooms. The main bathroom, at the end of the hall is tiled in white and black, with white marble walls, sink, bath tub and vanity. A white porcelain toilet, bidet and urinal sit on one side. The opposite side has two sinks with lots of storage space underneath. All with gold accents. The double shower stall sat next to the sinks, opposite the bath. Obviously, the previous owners did not have children.

Five bedrooms were completely empty. Not even the windows had curtains. I did not see the Evans’ room, for obvious reasons.

The Master Suite, this will be our bedroom, opens by French doors. This room contains a king sized Maple bed against the north wall, It is covered with a light brown and bleu eiderdown along with matching pillows. Two matching bedside tables, also in Maple hold matching lamps. There is a window on either side of the bed. The west wall has two windows and a fireplace. In front of the fireplace is a love seat and two matching arm chairs, with a small oval glass table set between them. The south wall has two mirrored set of doors. One leads to the gigantic walk-in closet which also serves as a dressing room. The other to a multi-piece bathroom. On the east wall, the part that runs along the bed, sits an eight foot long, waist high bookcase.

Yes, I fell in love with the place. 

We said our good-byes to Ross Evans and drove back to the city. Later that afternoon, back in the agent’s office, I made my offer. That night Ginette called me to say my offer had been accepted and I should be receiving the legal papers within the next two weeks.

Once I had the deed in my hands I would see about purchasing the all new appliances.


	10. Illya's Journal

Illya’s Journal

Today is September third and it’s mid-morning. The air outside is warming up and the trees and flowers in the small park are in getting ready for fall. The colours so pretty to look at from the balcony window. The people below have changed from summer attire into clothing more suitable for chilly morning. Last week it rained a lot and everything outside looked so grey and bleak. Today the sun is out and outside looks so much brighter. I’m waiting for Dr. Ae to come. She called to say there was an emergency case and would be late. I told her I would be all right till she came. 

<><><>

I was released from the infirmary the beginning of May and allowed to return home; as long as I wasn’t left alone at night. After spending almost five months in the unit I was ready to leave or else climb the walls. I was never good at forced inactivity. I think I drove everyone crazy. I owe a great deal to Napoléon. If it hadn’t been for his generosity and Dr. Ae’s help along with all the others, I wouldn’t be here today. It was also when I moved into Napoleon’s apartment. He said he asked me when I was in the hospital but I really don’t remember. Napoleon told Dr. Ae, that since I lived with him it would be easier for her to see me. Moving in with him was no hardship for me as I have always enjoyed my time with Napoleon. So this was a no-brainer. 

Dr. Ae came to see me every day. This was an agreement of my discharge. Some days she came early and sometimes late afternoon. On those days she stayed and had dinner with us. 

Dr. Ae told me when I was in the hospital my brain had been hit by an electronic volt. I do not remember this. Neither does Napoleon. I just had to accept her word. I didn’t want to, but there really was no other choice. All I remember are the nightmares. None of them made any sense in the light of day - which only bothered me more. I usually remember my dreams and make sense of them. But not these. These were a kaleidoscope of faces and places. Dr. Ae told to me think of my mind as a big box, containing several little boxes and those boxes had been jumbled together. 

She and I worked hard when I was in the hospital to clear almost all of the stuff. What was left are my feelings. I hate having to feel, and worst of all, having to face my face my feelings… I am not a loving man… though I think that is not quite true. I do love a few people. Not many, but a chosen few… I have no romantic feelings… Not the kind that are required for romance…. I don’t know what is expected of me. I detest not knowing, most of all… I am not a patient man! …I certainly don’t have time for such foolishness!

One month later.

It was nights like this when “stuff” (my feelings) were left out after a session that I had the nightmares. I kept waking Napoléon up at early hours with my screams. Daytime, I can’t recall what they were about or why they were so terrifying…. Ae helped me a lot by talking to me. Putting that “stuff” into perspective. She also made me promise when I was really upset, I was to call her. No matter what time it was. When I did she would come over and sit with me. Not that I was alone, I wasn’t. Napoleon is here but somehow he’s not the comfort Ae is. I think it’s because Ae got inside my head and could turn the switches off. Napoleon couldn’t, though not for the lack of trying. He’d hold or cuddle me in his arms until Ae arrived. This I liked very much.

Four days later.

Last night… Last night was really bad. Ae threatened to put me back into the hospital if I didn’t let Napoléon or herself help me. It’s not easy for me to ask for help. All my life I’ve had to do everything for myself, by myself, so asking others for help was unnatural. Reluctantly, I gave in and when I did, I would start to cry… I’m not sure if it’s from the embarrassment of asking for help, or relief because I knew they’d help me. Either way I ended up crying in their arms…. I felt utterly lost and very stupid for sobbing like some four-year old child. I half expected them to treat me as such, but they did not. Both of them were every understanding and I felt not only cared for but loved; very much loved… 

I know Napoleon loves me. He’s told me often enough. And I love him, I always have. Right from the moment Mr. Waverly first introduced us to each other.

Dr. Ae, well, she is different from any other woman I have ever met… She gets inside me, I mean inside my head. But she’s not like Sidney, the psychiatrist at HQ…. Sid always askes so many questions. Ae doesn’t. It’s as if she knows me. I mean, really knows me… Knows what I’m thinking…. I know this sounds weird. It’s even weirder, if I write it down. I mean… I’ve never liked anyone messing with my head. Too many have tried in my past that I avoid them whenever possible. The medical staff here knows that too. 

But Ae… She’s... She’s a lot different… I’m not sure why I feel this way with her…. I know is she has been nice to me and very patient, just like Napoleon is... I really like her. I like her a lot. She is very different… And in a very nice way… I know Napoleon likes her too. He’s even taken her to dinner several times… I want to. I’ve tried to ask her out on a date, but for some reason she always refuses… One day I will find out why. 

Two days later.

Dr. Ae… she’s asked me to call her Ephe, but since she’s still my doctor I feel uncomfortable calling her that… She also told me her visits starting next week will be only three times a week. On Monday, Wednesday and Friday

Two weeks later, on Friday.

Her visits were not like when we first started. Now, we just talk. Wednesday… I found myself getting excited when I knew she was about to arrive. As soon as she was inside our apartment and I had closed the door, I hugged her… I mean I HUGGED her! Hugged her the same way I hugged Napoléon. When I did, I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It’s almost the same feeling I have when Napoleon holds me. Only when I’m in his arms my whole body feels like a bowl jelly, well, all except one part. That part gets rock hard. And Wednesday… it did when I held Ephe…. 

What is happening to me? Who do I talk to? …I don’t want either of them to get mad with me.

I’ve dreamed about kissing her. Ephe, I mean. I haven’t kissed her. It’s not because I don’t want to, I do. It’s just that if I do I feel I’m betraying Napoléon. 

This afternoon, after I closed the door I waited until walked into to loving room. I asked if she would like something cold to drink. The temperature was 88 degrees outside and I knew she had walked from H.Q. Being Friday Ephe was also staying for dinner with us. I was in the kitchen pouring her a glass of ice tea. I had made a fresh pitcher of tea after breakfast. I turned and was about to leave the kitchen when I walked right into her. She took the glass from my hand and put down on the counter then the next thing I knew she was kissing me. When she stopped I quickly kissed her back. I kissed Ephe the same way I had kissed Napoléon this morning before he left for work. 

Bohze moi, what have I done? I pulled away from her and ran into the bedroom. Where I quickly threw myself on the bed, crying. “What did I do? I have spoilt everything.” 

Ephe followed me and sat on the bed next to me. “Illya, you haven’t spoiled anything. If someone is to blame, it is me. Not you.” She reached out to me with her hand.

“No, you are most kind. But I brought this upon myself. Now I have ruined everything with Napoléon.”

“How, how have you ruin a thing?”

“I kissed you.”

“Seems to me I kissed you first.”

“But I kissed you the same as-“

“Ah, I see. Illya. Is Napoléon the only adult who has kissed you like that?”

I muttered, really quiet, “yes.”

“Illya? Did you like it?”

“Yes.” I almost yelled.

“Okay. Now, do you remember what I said about your feelings will change?”

“You mean, like what just happened?”

“Yes. You enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Then put what just happened in with your new feelings.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“No. And now it’s my turn to ask for your forgiveness. I acted on what I was reading from you and I shouldn’t have.”

“Does this mean you are still my Doctor?”

“That depends of how you mean it.”

“You are still healing me, aren’t you?”

“Do you still need to be healed or do you need to be guided for your new feelings?”

“Maybe the latter.”

“Then Napoléon can guide you better than I can.”

“Are you leaving me?”

“No. But you no longer need my help.”

“What if I have a relapse?”

“You can call me.”

“So, you are not my doctor any longer?”

“As of today, no.”

“Napoléon is expecting you to stay for dinner.”

“I know… I spoke to Napoléon before I came to see you.”  
“You did?’

“I did.”

Then I reached out to Ephe and pulled her down on top of me. I kissed her some more then I rolled her over until I was on top of her. The way Napoléon is on top of me. I like how I feel when he is on of top. I wonder if Ephe feels the same way I do.

“Illya, my love, you think far too much.” She kissed my nose before she escaped into the bathroom. “And yes I do.” She said before closing the door.

I heard the front door open and Napoléon yell, “I’m home.” 

I rushed out to meet him. I threw my arms around his neck so quick and kissed him before he had time to close the door. I was still in his embrace when Ephe joined us.

That night in bed, for the very first time in my life I felt torn. I discovered today that I love Aphrodite, and I’m also in love Napoléon. Do I love one more than the other? No. I can say with total honesty that I love the both equally. 

The middle of July 

The love I have with Napoléon is so new and precious to me I don’t want to do anything that will spoil it. If I tell him how I feel about Ephe, will he stop loving me? And what about Ephe? Would… could she really want me the way Napoleon does? 

I was still in the infirmary when Ephe told me I would experience my feelings differently after I received her transfusion. The feelings I’ve had these past few weeks, are these what she meant? Am I really in love with Napoléon or is my sense being enhanced by Ae’s gift… I’m confused, I don’t understand what she means… What way could my feelings be different for Napoléon? I have always loved him, though mostly it had to be in secret.

Am I have a slip-fall? When Ae come near me it feels like she’s still inside my head. Yet I want her in my arms. Oh Pasha, I wish you were here to hold me and help me sort this out. It’s times like this… that I feel so… so confused.

The next day

Why is my mind jumping all over the place? Ephe said it would take time for everything to fall into place…. I’ve had enough of sitting here day after day with nothing to occupy my mind. I don’t like being by myself. Not anymore… It’s too quiet… My mind is wondering… I need to focus. How do I ever expect to return to work if I cannot focus?

What did Ephe mean by focus? Focus on what? Focus my mind on what? …Oh Napoléon, I need you so much. …Is this what she meant? Is it you? Do I need to focus on you?

Two days later

The last week I spent in the infirmary was when I admitted out loud my love to Napoléon. I knew I loved him; that went without saying. I’ve loved him from the first day we were introduced. Though I don’t think he liked me very much, at least not then. I was so cold to everyone and kept them all at a distant. I didn’t talk much. I had no reason to talk to them. I was Russian and they… well, they were American. I don’t think they trusted me. It was like that - when I was in London…

Things went differently here after Mr. Waverly introduced me to his top agent. Napoléon Solo took me under his wing and showed me around. He even helped me get my very first apartment. Then helped me settle in. When Mr. Waverly partnered us together I was so happy. I was on… Er, what is the saying? Oh yes, on cloud nine. Why would a cloud have the number nine? Are there eight more before it? It sounds really odd to me.

The first of August.

Napoléon was unexpectedly called back into the office by Mr. Waverly. He said is wouldn’t be long and asked me to wait up for him. I did. And while I waited my mind began to wander again.

We had been partnered for three years before I had the courage to tell Napoléon about my sexual preference. I remembered back in England how this subject came up between partners and it destroyed them. Their concentration was off and one half of team was killed. I didn’t want that to happen to us. Though I did think he would be like the other agents and despise me for my openness. Instead, Napoleon replied saying it didn’t matter and it shouldn’t have mattered back then. He still considers me his best friend. It wasn’t long after that we starting spending more time together… after assignments. A few months after that we started spending our weekends together and finally then our vacations together. 

<><><>

Four years ago.

It was on the Labor Day weekend, of the fourth year I was in this country, that Napoléon asked me to go sailing with him on his yacht. I wasn’t aware he had a yacht or that he loved to sail. It was on that weekend he first kissed me. I felt flushed and queasy in my stomach. When I told him he just laughed at me, then pulled me closer and kissed me again. That kiss was not like his first one. The second kiss was one full of passion. When his tongue probed past my lips and dueled with mine was when the deck dropped out from under me and I collapsed in his arms. Napoléon took me inside the cabin to the bunk that served as our bed. He touched and kissed me so much that the butterflies in my stomach took flight. We didn’t go much further than that. Well, maybe a little more personal touching. He said it was too soon for anything else. That I was worth the wait. I didn’t understand what he meant by ‘worth the wait’. All I knew is that I wanted him to touch me so badly that night. I was strung so tightly that his kiss was all I needed. His kiss had excited me so much that I came in my pants. I was never so embarrassed in my life. His eyes sparkled as he laughed this time. He said I was “such a treasure”. In fact, “A rare pearl,” that’s what he called me. He also called me his ‘Amato’, I love the way he calls me ‘beloved’ in Italian. And ‘Il mio cuore’. Yes, I certainly am his heart. As he is mine.

<><><>

In the past, on assignments, we shared accommodations, but it’s not like we do now. No matter what is thrown at us during the day. At night, when I am in his arms, everything seems so right.

The very first weekend we spent together, I slept with him and woke disoriented. I wasn’t used to sharing a bed, at least not this way. I woke to find his arm around my waist. His body spooned behind me and his left leg wrapped over mine. When I woke, I panicked and fought him. Napoléon got me out of my hysteria by using his command voice, and I simply froze in place. Then he softened his tone and soothed me with words and everything was perfect again. I was in his arms, all safe and sound. I know it sounds silly but I love these moments. There was no sex, per sec, just lots of soft kisses and caresses. Sometimes, Napoléon plays my body like a well-tuned violin, I come from just his touches. Other times, his feather-like touches send me to the brink and back several times, but never over. Then, when he does caress my genitals, I come hard and fast. Napoléon’s eyes glisten, his face lights up when he laughs and he tells me how much he loves me. I love it when he’s like this. I love to hear him laugh. Then one night after he became so serious I thought something was wrong. He told me ‘no’ and pleaded with me never to change.

After that night, I’ve done my best to please him. 

<><><>

Remembering from December, and our last assignment.

I’ve been living here, in Napoleon’s apartment, with him, for four months now. I still refer to it as his even though he says it’s ours. It just that this is so new. He is so new, so wonderful, I know I’m not writing this down right. But I don’t care. All I know is that Napoleon loves me. He’s says it over and over and I love to hear him say it. I say it back to him as well. But lately his actions don’t seem to match his words. 

I’m wondering if it’s because Ephe is here more that he hasn’t taken what we have any further. Don’t get me wrong, our love making is good. And we both spend a lot of time on foreplay. We always relieve each other. It’s just that he’s not shown any interest in taking me. I’m afraid to ask him in case he will stop what we have. I don’t want to lose him but if this keeps up I know I will. Napoléon is a very sensual person with very sexual needs. I don’t want him turning to Ephe or going back to his women… I want him to come to me!

It’s now September. I know Napoleon’s not dated any of his regular women friends. I know he’s taken Ephe out to dinner several times and they always come back here afterwards. Nights when Napoleon takes her out, I go to bed early. He’s usually back by eleven and climbs into bed with me, so I know he’s not getting any sex with her. But he doesn’t seem to want me either. I want to reach out to him but I’m not sure how to. I’m not, nor have I ever, been celibate. I’ve had sex, but sex was never like the love I have now. Nor do I believe sex is what Napoleon wants it. 

The first few weeks I was home, well home to his apartment, he was all over me. Holding me and whispering soothing, calming words whenever I woke up screaming. In bed he always had me cuddled up against him with my head on his shoulder. Sometimes I’d let my hand roam freely over his body and I would get excited. He’d tighten his arm around me, smile and gently kiss my forehead. And his free hand would lift my hand away and say, “Wait until you are better”. Other nights I remember the many butterfly kisses he places on my hair as he squeezes me closer. 

A week later.

Now it’s so different. He waits until I’m asleep before he gets into bed. He doesn’t spoon up behind me. It feels like he doesn’t want me anymore and yet he never leaves me alone. I’m so frustrated at times. One night I felt so tight that if I didn’t get release soon I would burst. I tried taking a shower but he’d walked in on me. He’d tell me off for not saying anything then he undress and climb into the shower with me. It was heaven, even if it was only for so short a time. Now every evening Napoléon is always here to help me shower or standing ready with a towel to dry me if I’m in the bathtub. At first it was so nice to have his attention, but now, I feel smothered. 

The next day

I said Dr. Ae is unlike any doctor I’ve met before, and she is. She’s very kind, considerate, loving and very special in a way I can’t put into words. Since the transfusion she has become my personal doctor. I can’t tolerate to have any other doctor touch me. I work with Bryan Lewis and Iain MacVey and both are very good doctors in their own right, but to me they are co-workers… I can’t bare them to tend to me… Ae is my doctor, period. I don’t even mind the exams she’s given me, and some of them have been thorough. I don’t think there is one square inch of my body Ae’s not seen, felt or examined. 

Before the accident my back was covered in scars. Scars I was too embarrassed to show or talk about. Somehow after the transfusion my back has healed anew. It is now all pink with no blemishes. 

<><><>

I still don’t remember how we ended getting hurt on our last assignment. It was simple enough, and for once neither of us was harmed during it. It’s the time after that that is the problem. I feel as if I have a complete week of time missing from my life, and I cannot recall one minute of if… 

Ae told me that she, Lewis and Mac tried everything to get my back to heal. Nothing they did worked. Out of options Ae transferred five pints of her own blood into me. I know it took a lot out of her because I didn’t see her for several days afterward. Mac said whenever she had to give part of herself she needed time to recover. 

What’s so special about her blood I don’t know? What I do know, is my back started to heal right after that. Now, my back is pristine. Not one single blemish can be seen. Even my hair has grown back. Though it’s not like it was before. Now it’s so much softer and finer all over. Napoleon says that if moonbeams could be captured, they’d be my hair. I know he likes the feel of it. His hands are always touching it. I don’t mind. I love it when he runs his fingers through my hair. I love it when he touches me

<><><>

Whatever attacked us also messed with my mind; everything was mixed up. Languages, pictures, sounds, memories, voices, colours, nothing was right. Ae told me after I regained consciousness, from that last mission, whenever I fell asleep I would wake up screaming from some horrific nightmare. So then I tried not to sleep. That didn’t work because I started to hallucinate during my waking hours. In the end Dr. Ae knocked me out. 

Napoléon, on the other hand, just got broken bones. And cracked ribs. I put it down to his famous ‘Solo luck’. After being with him for all these years, I wish some of it would rub off on me because I could sure use it.

<><><>

The feelings I have now are so new. It’s not something I can put my finger on and say it is this way or that way. It’s difficult for me to explain. At times these feeling scare me… Love scares me… This feeling… If I didn’t love Napoléon the way I do, I would say I was falling for Ae. But that’s not it either. I know I love her… But this... I think it’s the kind of love a man feels for a woman and that scares me. I’ve always known I prefer men. I’ve known this since I was a teen. Women don’t excite me. They never have. That is why I tend to stay away from them. But now… Now, I want to be with Ephe. I want to hold her and kiss her. I want to make love to her, the way Napoléon makes love to me. And I’m not t alone in feeling like this. I know Napoleon feels the same way by the way he acts around her.

<><><>

It was during the last month of my in-home treatments, we both asked Ephe to move in with us. She was here so much of the time anyway. 

When I first moved into Napoleon’s apartment, I used the spare bedroom. After nine nights of waking him, Napoléon moved me into his bed. He thought I’d sleep better with him. He was right. I do sleep better. It was as if Napoléon kept my monsters at bay. 

The guest room was once again empty and Ephe said she would accept our invitation. Our apartment was much more comfortable than agents quarters HQ’s, where Ephe currently lived.

<><><>

Now that September is here and we are all back at work. We’ve talked about getting a bigger place since Pasha’s two-bedroom apartment is getting a bit small. At first it seemed big enough but when we’re all home together and doing our own thing, we’re tripping over each other. And I mean this in the nicest of ways.

I share Napoleon’s bed and Ephe sleeps the guest room when she stays overnight. It’s not that we don’t want her to sleep with us. She said it would be better when she’s ‘on call’. That way, she said she wouldn’t wake us on the week-end, if she had an emergency. 

We all share with the household duties. Most of the cooking is done by Napoleon. He really is a fantastic cook. Who knew this man had such a hidden talent? Sometimes Ephe will do the cooking if she is home first. And never by me. The only adjustment in this routine is breakfast. The first one up makes the coffee. This I could do. Napoleon once accused me of not being to boil water. He was right. One time I filled the kettle, plugged it in and forgot about it. That was until we could smell plastic burning and the sprinkler system went off. Since then, the only thing I’m allowed to do in the kitchen is wash the dishes. I broke one too many plates to be allowed to dry them. Now I wash the dishes and they drip dry on the tray beside the sink. The Laundry chore is done by whoever is home or when there are no clean clothes. I very rarely ever did my own laundry even when I lived alone. If I couldn’t hand wash it in the sink, I replaced it. Or it went to the dry cleaners. End of problem

<><><>

Ephe finally agreed to move in with us. Lock, stock and clothes. September 6th was the day we had Ephe’s name added to ours in building registry. It was also the day we gave her, her own key so she wouldn’t have to be buzzed through by security. 

I couldn’t tell you the day we three became lovers. Somehow it just seemed the natural thing to do. I do know it the guest room is no longer a bedroom but now an office we all share. The first time I saw Napoléon kissing Ephe as a lover, I was so jealous it actually hurt. Somehow she knew what I was feeling and pulled me to be with them. She took turns kissing us both passionately. It wasn’t long after that night that Napoleon started loving me more. He still hasn’t taken me but he loves me more in other ways. Oh what those fingers can do.

A few days later, actually a rare Sunday we were all off, and in bed together. Did I say we have some of our best talks in bed? Well, we do, and it isn’t about sex either. Our talks, I think it’s because we are somehow closely connected. Having Ephe inside my head these past several months, I think a link or something has developed. I times I can swear I can actually feel her inside me. I haven’t tried talking to her mentally but I can sense how she feels, especially if she’s had a bad or hectic day. It’s like the way I can sense whenever Napoléon is around. I know as soon as he walks into a room. The tiny hairs of the back of my neck, stand up. I don’t know if Napoléon has something like this with her. But I do know he senses her when she’s around. 

You know, this mental thing… well, it’s kind of nice. I love knowing my lovers are close to me. I wonder if this connection will work when we are out in the field? I can see where it would be quite useful. I’ll have to try it one day.

<><><>

September 10th, I should have marked that calendar that day - because that day was very, very special. And I do mean special! It was the day the three of us made love to each other. It all started in the shower. Thank goodness Napoléon’s bathroom has a larger-than-most shower. I stood behind Ephe washing her hair with her favourite shampoo. Napoléon was on her front side washing her with our favourite scented body wash. Poor Ephe, she could do nothing but stand there and take what we dished out; but not for long. Our hands were busy on her and hers were busy on us. She said it served us right for what we did to her. She had two hands and we each had one penis. Well, you get the idea. It wasn’t long before she had brought us over and not once. And that was only the start. Back in the bedroom, after pulling off the top sheet and eiderdown, we started all over again. After laying Ephe on her back we caressed and kissed her and then each other, to get us back in the mood according to Napoléon. I tell you, that man can KISS! I’ve been on the receiving end of his kisses and they leave me breathless, so I knew what they were doing to Ephe. They even made Ephe’s toes curl. I wasn’t idle by no means of the imagination. I worked on her lower torso. I had once made a remark about her pubic hair and how I preferred her naked there. Ephe told me to shave her. I did it willingly. Sometimes shaving her became part of our foreplay, but not that day. I had my eye on sweeter things - her honey, and my fingers were not idle either. If they could produce more honey, then I let them. I love the way she tastes. I think I’ve become addicted to her nectar as much I am to Napoleon’s cream. As Napoleon continued to distract her, I brought Ephe to her first climax. That was the signal for Napoleon to change his position. He moved lower down in order to suckle on one of her breasts. His right hand moved to her vagina. I moved round to the other side to reach her other breast. My hand went underneath her. As we both suckled like babies, our hands were very busy. Napoleon finger fucked her, while my finger entered her anus. That nearly caused Ephe’s body to jump off the bed. We both made sure she has another four climaxes before changing positions again. Napoleon found the jar of Vaseline and coated himself with it. Lying on his side he rolled Ephe so she had her back to him. After Napoleon position himself and the tip of his erection was inside her anus he rolled onto his back taking Ephe with him. 

Ephe let out a squeak, only because I was busy kissing her, as she was being impaled on Napoléon’s little man of steel. Seeing Napoléon buried inside her excited me even more. Now I was hard and leaking. Ephe’s vagina was soaking wet and all mine for the taking. And take her I did. I set the pace for all of us. Only it didn’t last long. It couldn’t. I was far too excited to make it last. I came fast and hard. Ephe followed and then finally Napoléon. A little later Napoléon turned slightly but it was enough to throw us off and we all collapsed on the bed. A short time later Napoléon had found his second wind said, “It’s now my turn.” Both Ephe and I groaned but it did us little good. We started again only this time I was on the bottom. And Ephe was impaled this time on me with Napoléon in her. It was Napoléon who set the pace this time. Afterwards I remember both of us being so relaxed we had a hard time staying awake. I think I was the first one to climb into bed and fall asleep but I’m not sure. I knew Ephe wasn’t be far behind me. 

<><><>

A week later, I was in the labs. Actually I escaped to the labs. Napoléon was driving me crazy. And I was bored! For the first time since I joined U.N.C.L.E. there was not so much as a blueprint to edit or microdot to look at. No confiscated inventions to pull apart. No creating something new. No oddities from medical. It was as if I was out of sync with the rest of U.N.C.L.E. My mind was a total blank. There just was nothing for me to do. And Napoléon, for once, now typed his own reports. The steno pool had too many problems trying to read his chicken scratch that it was faster to do it himself than to explain what he’s written. He had even cleaned out his desk and neatly re-arranged everything back into its old place, twice. So I knew he was bored too. And today is only Wednesday. We had two more days of this to go before we were off. 

Even Thrush had been exceptionally quiet. 

Ephe was pulling double shifts since we had two doctors on vacation. After five straight days of double she was exhausted. It also didn’t help that Napoléon and I keep her awake in bed; but she didn’t complain. 

Ephe has four days off starting tomorrow. Lucky her. I knew she’d spend the first twenty-four hours sleeping. She always did when she had to work a week of double shifts. Luckily for us she didn’t do it often

This is how it was for… the… next… three… weeks… Napoleon and I thought we were bored before but now this was even worse, a new low, if that was possible. We saw very little of Ephe as she was covering for staff members outside of our office… Our days off didn’t match either… Since I was in the labs my days off were adjustable but they did not coincide with Napoléon’s. He was with Mr. Waverly almost 24/7 getting to know “the ropes”. In plain, simple, words, our life was beyond bored. We were in a rut! So much so, that we were beginning picking fights with each other just to relieve the boredom. 

Ephe stormed out of the apartment twice, after telling us to grow up. I don’t blame her we were not exactly pleasant to her. I walked out on Napoléon only after telling him I felt more married to Ephe than I did to him. I stayed at HQ and wouldn’t return until he made up with her first. Boy was that a mistake! We had one hell of an argument. It was the start of many.

Our making up was nice but it didn’t last long and I lost my temper with him again. Only this time instead of me telling Napoleon to apologize, it was Ephe who told me to cool it and apologize to Napoléon. That night I told her where to go. I wasn’t too pleased with myself afterwards. Of course it didn’t help that Napoleon and I were not on speaking terms either. So now both Ephe and I were living at HQ. It wasn’t long after that the rumors started. A personal lecture from Mr. Waverly put a quick end to our childishness.

When Ephe wants to hide she is harder than Napoleon to find. In the end I had to call Mac to ask for his help in finding her.

<><><>

Four days later, on Thursday night, Ephe walked in, Napoleon and I had got home about an hour earlier. We’re enjoying our favourite cocktails while cooking dinner. Ephe came in. bubbling with happiness. Saying she’s found an end to our rut. We just looked at her as if she had grown wings or something. Then Napoleon moved to poured her a glass of White French Wine. Ephe took the glass and handed each of us a small package, saying “go into the bedroom and put on what is inside the bag and nothing else”. She drained her glass, went into the bathroom and changed in what she had in her little package. We were given instruction to return to the living room when we had done so. 

Both of us stood on the carpet in front of the fireplace dressed only in a tiny triangular piece of cloth that just barely covered our privates. Ephe returned wearing practically nothing as well. The bit of black lace barely covered her breasts, swung over her shoulders and dipped as far as the crease in her buttocks. The length of the skirt just covered her ass when she stood up; but when she bent over everything was exposed. Ephe had waltzed into the room and asked how did we like it? Then she bent over to show off the best part. The fact that we had the beginning of an erection didn’t help, when Ephe bent over we went hard and the bit of covering we did had on, went all the more tighter. 

Believe me when I say we suffered through dinner that night. We were both so hard and the bit of cloth was wet enough to be torture. It had been a very long time since Napoleon and I had been this excited. It didn’t help that Ephe touched and teased us mercilessly. I was never so glad supper was over and we moved into the bathroom. Little did we know dessert was planned and it was to be served on us! Ephe brought in a squeeze bottle full of thick liquid chocolate. She went crazy squirting it on both of us. Though I will say what she put on she licked off. Needless to say I now knew why we didn’t go to the bedroom first. Ephe covered one of Napoleon’s nipples in syrup and ordered me to suckle. I obeyed. But I kept my eye on what she was doing. She had pulled Napoleon’s brief, if you could call it that. Anyway, she pulled it away from his body just far enough to squeeze a lot of chocolate inside and then she rubbed her palm over the outside, just enough so the chocolate started to ooze out. Then she turned her attention to me and did the same thing. Bozhe moi, was I hard. I know Napoléon was as well. I saw the tiny drop of pre cum seep out from the tip of his penis as Ephe pulled his brief away and dropped it in the sink. Then she turned, knelt and sucked him until he came. It was the first time I had heard Napoleon yell during oral sex. Not that I was quiet when it came to my turn. Ephe knew exactly what buttons to push on me. For that matter, so did Napoleon. As soon as she had me in her mouth I was a goner. Napoleon had wet his fingers with water and a bit of soap and while Ephe sucked me Napoléon forced his fingers up my anus and found my prostate gland. Between both of them I was seeing stars very quickly. It had been the best shower sex I had ever had. 

I was too exhausted to even partake in the shower. So both of them washed me. Ephe washed my hair as Napoléon held me. Then Napoléon picked me up as Ephe turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around me. Napoléon carried me to the bed. Both lovingly dried me and put me into bed. A was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow. And yet I couldn’t wait for it to happen again.

Needless to say we all slept until late in the afternoon of the next day. Later we learned Ephe had called the office to say we would both be out for the weekend, a day earlier. What I didn’t know was what she had planned for us, for the rest of the day. She asked us to dress in only in what we wore last night. Somehow they were washed and clean for us to put on. I told her that if she wanted us dressed that way she had to wear nothing but that little black dress she wore. Her other request was that neither Napoleon nor I could touch each other. We could only touch her. I wasn’t sure who aroused me more, Ephe in her dress of black lace or Napoleon in his red bikini brief. 

Well, let me tell you. That was a real turn on for all of us. In the end it didn’t matter, we were all equally excited. Napoleon had placed towels on all the chairs. We continued our normal routine, which was anything but normal, as we were all hard, wet and leaking. Twice, during the preparation of dinner we had to stop. Ephe wasn’t the only one dripping, we took care of her and she in turn took care of us. Of course later that night we both were delighted we could turn the table on her for what she did to us the previous night. 

Dinner was exceptional. The mere fact that it got cooked. Napoleon and Ephe cooked a delightful roast chicken dinner that was superb. The stuffing and vegetables were delicious. Even if they were displayed to resemble an orgy...I wasn’t sure if it was the sexual tension in the room or if it was the aroma of actual food that had us all salivating. 

The next day was also another first. After dinner we moved first into the bathroom. After we had had our shower we moved to the bedroom. Napoleon is an alpha male. But not that night. Ephe was in charge. Our love making wasn’t like it had been the previous night. That night was the first time Napoleon took me and I in turn took him, while Ephe guided and watched. 

Later, we both took turns taking Ephe. 

Since then our sex life has never looked back.


	11. Napoloen's Journal

Napoleon’s Journal

March 31st 1960. This was the first time I was personally introduced U.N.C.L.E.’s, newest Russian agent. I had known for several years that Mr. Waverly had been trying to get one to make U.N.C.L.E. uniquely unique. Mr. Waverly had called me to his office. I thought it was for a warning reminding me about last year’s April fool’s prank. Instead. I was introduced to this blue-eyed, blond-hair kid, who barely looked like he was out of high school. The kid did not look old enough to have gone through survival school, let alone be a full fledge agent. 

At the time, I was working solo. I little pun here. I worked hard to get to the position Number One of Section Two. I knew I did not want a partner but Mr. Waverly thought otherwise. Whatever Mr. Waverly’s says goes for the most part. So here I was with this kid. My first impression of him was that he was a snob with an attitude resembling a block of stone. No, that is not quite right. He just appeared to a snob. His manners were stiff and his attitude ice cold. Skinny? The kid had no meat on him anywhere. 

It was apparent, starting then, and the near future, I would be stuck with him. I was not exactly easy on him, but I was not that hard on him either. After all, what affected him would reflect back on me. Moreover, I’m no fool.

As time passed, I got to know him. I learned his attitude was a facade. A coat that he never seemed to take off. The few times I did get him to take it off, I discovered what was underneath. Besides the skeleton of bones he passed off for his body, the kid was scared. Scared to make even one mistake in case he was-shipped back to Mother Russia. Of course, later, I learned that Mr. Waverly would never let that happen, not after he had gone to so much trouble in the first place. Anyhow, at the time neither the kid nor I knew. 

This Russian kid was smart, intelligent and a very quick learner. Kuryakin had been my partner for about three months, before I really learnt just how intelligent he really is. Illya Nickovetch Kuryakin Is a “doctor” three times over. Quantum Physics, Mathematics, and Science. He also has a master degree in Linguists. Speaks eight languages fluently and has a working knowledge of four others. Nevertheless, he was cold and aloof. It was very difficult for him to make friends. Let’s face it being Russian didn’t help. Most staff and agents tolerated him but they didn’t befriend him. Here, at U.N.C.L.E. New York, he works alone in the labs when we were not on assignments. In the commissary, Illya eats his meals alone. He spent his off time alone. Declined any suggestions, and offers I made. What kind of life was that for anyone? Well, I was not going to let it continue, he is my partner and he deserves better.

June 2nd was the first day of a new week. It was also the first day I invited him to lunch. I was determined to end his eat-alone lunches. Yes, I took a lot of slack from my co-workers for it. U.N.C.L.E. is supposed to be universal, and I reminded them of that. I took it upon myself to make sure Illya settled in at U.N.C.L.E properly. Together we located a suitable apartment for him. The next few nights we went shopping for second hand furniture and the likes. I did insist on him having a good bed and mattress. We argued over the cost. If this was how he lived in Russia, I told him it was vastly different here in the U.S. When I found out he had very little funds, I bought the bed for him. I said he could pay me back later. Not that I intended to collect. Every agent deserves a decent bed. Our careers demand it. I also made a mental note to find out why he is paid so little. After all, he is a section two agent.

Over the next few months, we went from being working associates to friends, then best friends. I watched Illya emerge from his shell. With me, he learned to relax a little, laugh and even crack a joke or two. I soon discovered his dry sense of humor. His complete attention to details – even ones I overlooked at times. I never, ever, had to explain or tell him twice. In short, we made one hell of a good team, even if I do say so myself. It wasn’t long before we were finishing each other’s train of thought or ideas.

Two years later, we became known as Waverly’s best team. Twelve years later, we are still the best. An honored position I tend to keep until I’m forced to retire from active duty at age 40, or death. Whichever comes first? Occasionally we work apart but that doesn’t happen very often. 

<><><>

Looking back, I cannot say when Illya became the most important person to me. All I know is that he has. My life depends on him when we out in the field and likewise I look out for him. We both would have been dead long ago, if it wasn’t for watching out for each other. I remember Carter saying, in survival school, “When partners are in tune with each other, they better than any married couple could ever be”. We all had a good laugh at that, but he was right. A partnership is like a marriage. Both have to work at it to make it efficient. If that’s not a kind of love, then I don’t know what is.

Sometime during our first four years as partners, Kuryakin edged his way into my heart. I denied all thoughts of love I had. After all, I had been married and when I lost my wife in a stupid car accident, I swore I would never go through that pain again. 

I worked hard to create my playboy image. Having the funds also helped. The more I dated the more Illya’s teasing became never-ending. I can honestly say his teasing stopped the day I propositioned him. 

I was so determined not to let any woman get close to me, after Kathryn, that I didn’t see what was right in front of me. Oh, I had heard the rumors going around the office. I just ignored them. I knew they were factless. The rumors died down for a while until Illya and I got caught in a compromising positon in the elevator. Actually, Illya’s zipper got caught on his pants fabric and he couldn’t free it. So I did what any good friend would do, I knelt in front of him to get a better angle to work on it. Then the elevator stopped and Josie, of all people, got in. Josie, by the way, is the captain of the gossip mill. I felt so sorry for Illya; I didn’t blame him for being the iceman, as the gossip mill painted him. That afternoon, we were summoned to Mr. Waverly’s office. Explaining it to the boss was difficult for Illya. He was embarrassed and turned a lovely shade of red, including his ear tips. Me, I couldn’t stop laughing which made the whole episode even worse for him. 

Waverly’s words to us were, and I quote, “Gentlemen, make it official and put the rumors to bed, or split up.” I was stunned. We are his best team. Splitting up was not an option. I looked to Illya to see if I could read his feelings before I said anything. Illya actually had bowed his head in defeat. I couldn’t see his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. So, I simple said, “Illya.” He looked up at me with tear-filled eyes and said, “I’ll abide by your wishes.” I turned to face Mr. Waverly and told him we are not splitting up. Punish us how you wish, Illya is the best partner I‘ve ever had. I have no intension of losing him over some bit of gossip. Waverly’s reply was, “Do save me some money and move into one unit, would you.” We were at the door when we both heard him said. “It’s about bloody time.”

What had I done? Me; the most eligible bachelor, who’s dated almost every single female at HQ is now officially, out of bounds, so to speak. Word spread quickly throughout the building. Illya was still embarrassed, so much so that he didn’t speak to me until we got to our office. Once we arrived, I closed the door and pulled him into my arms. “It’s official; we’re as good as married.” Then I kissed him. I put everything I had into that kiss. It was the only way I could tell Illya I wanted him for himself and not because of any stupid rumor.

Who would have thought I’d fall for a very stubborn, blue-eyed blond, Russian male? Certainly not me. I love the way women feel - soft in all the right places, curvy, and sensuous. Illya is just the opposite. He is hard and muscular, strong willed, wise beyond his years. He’s sly, witty, cunning, and doesn’t let me get away with anything. Oh yes, I will say I’ve fallen, and fallen hard.

<><><>

There’s something about our last assignment that keeps nagging at me. It leaves me with the feeling we’ve missed or forgotten something. During our recovery, I learned we have five days missing from our lives but I can’t recall what would cause that. We finished the six-week assignment in Western Europe and were on our way back to New York from Venice. The next thing I know I’m wake up on some deserted desert. What’s worse, we were both seriously hurt. Both Mr. Waverly and Dr. Ae have told us, on more than one occasion, to forget it that it’s not important, but still I have the feeling it is. It scares me not being able to remember. 

In the infirmary, I didn’t have much of a chance to talk to Illya about it either. At first, I was never alone with him to be able to ask. That’s not exactly true. I have been alone with him; only he was unconscious. Even if he woke, Ae, Mac or Lewis are with us. 

All I remember about the desert is that I hurt like hell. I felt like I was used as punching bag or something. There was not a muscle in my body that didn’t scream in protest. I was hot, burnt to a crisp and my lips blistered and parched dry. Of course, Illya, as usual, was in much worse condition. Somehow he always is. Being smaller, the enemy think he’s an easy target, therefore he ends up with more than his fair share damage. This time was no different. He’s a walking magnet for scrapes, cuts and bruises. I'm his commanding officer, his immediate supervisor, his partner, and most importantly - his lover, yet I can't seem to protect him. 

The local police found us. What were we doing near Istanbul is anyone’s guess? The last location I remembered was Venice. Not close, by a long shot. So then how…. We made it home thanks to Mr. Waverly’s generosity. Guess he really cares for us as he sent his own private jet to pick us up. He had even called specialty-trained person to assist us. 

<><><>

The first time I met Aphrodite was in U.N.C.L.E.’s survival school. She was one of our instructors for the ‘Advanced Sexual Relationships and Control’ classes. Aphrodite or “Dr. Ae”, as she preferred to be called, was a very thorough and personal instructor in that class. That course was difficult for almost every cadet, including yours truly. It dealt with sexual coercions and types of rape, among other things. Not an easy subject by any means. I will not hesitate to say it was an embarrassingly tough course but a very necessary one. 

Barely twenty-one, out of the army, I went right into survival school. I thought I knew a lot. Most of the courses I found easy but her course had me blushing to my toes, more than once. I didn’t think you could do, or have done to you, half the things we covered. One section in particular, made me physical ill that I ended throwing up. Ae told me to take break, take a shower, change clothes, down an ounce of scotch, then report back to her; no matter what time it was. I also learned I was not alone. Many others had done the same thing. Yes, that course was tough and yet we all made it, thanks to her. 

Over the years, that course has saved many agents their life, including mine.

<><><>

As I recall Dr. Ae was a strikingly attractive woman back then. Today she looks even better, if that’s even possible. I was a lot younger, and my life as an agent was just beginning, I felt invincible. There was nothing and no one that could stop me. Boy, did I learn the hard way!

After graduating from Harvard and having my degree in Business, I enlisted to serve my country. When my tour of duty in Viet Nam ended, I was determined to experience the World. Get paid for it, all while making it a better place. 

<><><>

If I didn't feel the way I do about Illya, I’d probably make a pass or two at Ephe, Not that I think it would have gotten me very far. The educated and serious science types are not quite as much fun as the dreamers. You know the saying, “Blonds have more fun”. I had my fair share of them. They were fun. Back then, I wasn’t looking for a serious relationship. I just wanted to let loose and relax after an assignment. 

I had also met Dr. Iain MacVey before. It was a several years before Illya and I became partners. There was at a conference hosted by the World Health Organization. Dr. MacVey was one of the prominent speakers. What he topic was about I don't recall. What I do remember was being assigned as his bodyguard. As I recall, the doctor was a very interesting person to talk too. We exchanged views on the places he had been. Oh how I wanted to travel and see them for myself. I was not the only U.N.C.L.E. agent who was assigned to what was basically a “baby- sitting” job. McNichol, Kerr, Slate, Barlow along with yours truly were chosen. For once, things went smooth with no incidents.

<><><>

Getting back to our last case. it’s odd that neither of us can recall getting injured. What I do remember is we were treated and handled with kit-gloves. We had U.N.C.L.E.’s best doctors taking care of us. Stephen Anderson, Bryan Lewis, Iain MacVey and Ae. Yes, they are all listed as the best in their field, but why just them and not the regular medical staff? Even the nurses we had were restricted. It's not like we hadn’t ended up in medical after an assignment before, because we both have. In fact, it is pretty much an on-going routine for Illya.

It doesn’t take an imbecile to know something’s up. Either It’s because of the type of treatment we received; or else the old man feels guilty over something. Since when did we rate special care from MacVey or Ae? Outside of the severe sunburn, all I had were some broken bones and cracked ribs. Nothing I haven't broken or cracked before. Well… the broken hip was new. Dr. Steven Anderson personally set the broken bones in my arm. Something he usually hands off to a lower ranked minion. Dr. Daniel Greene replaced my hip. Dr. Martin Vales put a pin my ankle. Dr. Ae also added her own personal touch. 

<><><>

Ae is one hell of a healer with an extremely rare talent. Thank god, she’s is on our side. I've been a recipient of her treatments before. What that woman can do in the unknown realm of medical science is unbelievable. Believe me; you don't want to get on her bad side. The gift she gives is really quite something. 

Ae says she just kick starts our own immune system into healing. That is an understatement if ever I heard one. The word ‘just’ does not even begin to describe her. I remember back in survival school when I was dumb enough to trip and break my leg just before graduation. Normally cadets with a ‘broken anything’ do not graduate, until they are “fit for duty”. Because of her gift, I graduated with the rest of my class. After graduation, I had a chance to thank her again. Being the cocky kid I was, I asked her out for dinner. Over dinner, I asked her again how she was able to do what she did. Her reply was, and I quote. “A gift that freely given should be accepted and never questioned.” As to what she meant by that I didn’t know, nor did I ask. Since then I have not seen her, until now.

<><><>

Dr. Ae, although both Illya and I lovingly call her ‘Ephe’ since she is living now with us. Her full name is Aphrodite. I wonder what ever possesses parents to call their children by weird names. Poor kid, what a name to go through life with. I thought Napoléon was bad enough. My younger sister was stuck with Josephine. Mom was on a history kick when we came along. Tristan (Stan) and Lillian (Lily) my two older siblings got off easy. At least their names are normal.

<><><>

Where was I, oh yes, Ephe. She worked on me for three months, but mostly during the last five weeks. Before being discharged, I was in the infirmary everyday as my partner was still in there. Illya was in bad shape. As I said earlier, I don't remember how Illya damaged his back. All I know is his injury was not a sunburn, nor does anyone else I talk to, seem to know what the cause was. That, I find most odd. Surely, someone must know something. What I do know is that Ephe and her team tried many options on Illya with no results. For a while it looked like I…we were going to lose him. Illya was slowing bleeding to death. Nothing Lewis tried would coagulate his blood. As a last resort, Ephe had Mac rig a direct transfer unit for Illya so that she could give him several units of her own blood. Shortly after that, my love regained consciousness. 

I could enter Illya’s room once his back began to heal. It was during this time that I told Illya how I really felt and what I wanted, or hoped, for our future. I hoped he wanted the same too. When he replied ‘yes’, I was in ecstatic. Most of Illya’s clothes and personal Items were already at my place, as he often stayed over after a mission. That meant, there was little left to move, as Illya is the most conservative person I know. We left the furniture, except the bed which I had put into storage at my building, for the next occupant. The move went quickly, thanks to the help of our two closest friends, Mark and April. 

They helped me unpack most of his things, and make the place ready so I could bring him home. His books were still in the boxes. We left them for him to shelve. I checked with Anderson and Ae for any last instructions. Then I cleared it with Waverly. I wanted to take a couple of weeks off to be with Illya as he adjusted to his new life. I knew, of course, Illya still had to continue his memory sessions with Ae until he was cleared and could return to work. I was astonished when Mr. Waverly said Dr. Ae had already made the arrangements. 

<><><>

April 3rd was when I brought Illya home from the medical unit. It was the first day I let myself think we were going to make it. It was also the very first time I held him in my arms as his lover, in our own home. Our first kiss was tender and full of promise for a passion yet to come. Up to now, I had only held his hand or caressed his cheek in order to give him assurance. I had of course giving him kisses but they were gentle and light. Not a lover’s kind of kiss. I was too scared of hurting him, well… Hurting his back actually, if I touched it. The skin was so new and pink I was almost afraid to touch him. Gone were all the scars he had. In their place was fresh new skin, all rosy and pink. Nothing like what his old back looked like. Illya kept telling me he wasn't made of glass and wouldn’t break if squeezed too tightly, but I wasn't willing to take that chance. I just got him back. I wasn't about to do anything that would take him away from me. 

Ephe also helped me make his transition as painless as possible. She continues to work with him every day. The ‘jolt’ Illya received did a real number on his brain. How he was not killed, I don't know. Maybe the gods were looking after us that day. Regardless, I'm thankful he's alive and finally mine now. Ephe assured me there was no real damage done. “Illya had not lost his memories; they were just muddled up together.” Ephe also said the process would be painstakingly slow. Illya had to face his memories again, before putting them back into some sort of order. Some of them were not very pleasant if the nightmares were any indication. 

<><><>

After six consecutive nights of being woken by Illya’s torturous screams, I couldn’t take it anymore. Never mind what Illya was going through. That night, early morning actually, I carried Illya into my bed. I thought maybe this way we'd both get a bit of sleep. Strange the way things work out; Illya seems to sleeps much better when he’s with me and not alone. The nightmares stopped that night. Ephe told me it’s because Illya subconsciously realizes he’s no longer alone. More often than not, he sleeps wrapped within my arms. If we didn't start off that way, by morning I’d wake to find him cuddled beside me, his head resting in the crook of my neck. One arm wrapped around my waist and one leg over mine. I didn't mind, if sleeping together makes Illya feel safe and secure, what else could I possibly want?

The next day I managed to track Ephe down at HQ. I managed to persuade Ae into talking to me about Illya; and what he was going through. I wanted to be able to help him, if I could. Ephe told me the best way I could help him right now was just to be there for him. To be understanding, to let him find his ground. Both with our new relationship and his fear of losing me. I didn’t know he had a fear of losing me. I clearly, told her I was not going to leave him. Ephe assured me on her next visit that she would try to get Illya put that ‘problem child’ away. 

That night was the first night Illya slept without a dream or nightmare. They never did bother him again. 

<><><>

Ephe is an enigma, her gift even more so, but as long as it works and gives Illya back to me I will be forever be grateful to her. I know how Illya feels towards her. He has told me often enough. 

We talked about having Ae stay with us, since she is here almost every day. Sometimes. Ae comes very early in the morning. More often than not, she doesn't come until late afternoon after she finishes her shift. I don’t much care for the idea of her walking the streets of New York late at night, and she doesn’t drive either. Ephe often left here late, walked back to HQ, where she is currently living, to file her report. I don’t know who she reports too since she is the department head. Actually, she is in the medical number one spot so that puts her even with Waverly. She often teases me about being too over protective and reminds me that she a grown-up; but it doesn't make me feel any better. After much pleadingly, on our part, she relented and gave in, agreeing to stay with us. 

‘Our Aphrodite’. I know it sounds trite but she really is ‘ours’. Both Illya and I have fallen for her. Hook, line and sinker, as they say. It wasn't hard. She’s a wonderful, caring individual. Her humor is dry like Illya's and when the pair get started, I don't stand a chance. Best of all, Ephe is one of us. I mean she works for U.N.C.L.E. Ephe is not an agent like Illya and me. She’s the one in charge of all of U.N.C.L.E.’s medical division - worldwide. Which is why she does not have a place of her own in any city. Ae is not associated to any one branch and therefore takes the advantage of staying in the on-site offices, worldwide. Her job has curtailed her from developing any kind of family life. Or even just a life of her own. She’s at everyone beck and call. I’d like nothing more than for Illya and I to give her a life outside of U.N.C.L.E. I wonder if she would be open to that?

<><><>

The past few months have gone by very fast. Well, not so fast at first. It was hard going for all of us. Since Ephe moved in we haven't actually had an all-out, drag-you-down fight but we came close several times. Ephe returned to HQ for a few nights, telling us – “to get our act together”, or else she was not coming back. Illya’s nightmares started up again that night and I had to eat crow and beg Ae to come back. We had peace for a week or two then we got ourselves into another rut. Only this time Ephe got us out of it. Ae said that since I did not, would not, or could not do it. She would step in. Oh boy, did she ever! This time Ae broke our tension through sex. I wonder why I didn't think of that in the first place. Somehow, wanting Illya better and back to his old self seemed more important than sex. I didn't stop to think that a lack of sex may have been the cause in the first place. I tell Illya every day how much I love him. How much he means to me, but I had forgotten to show him - physically. I guess that makes me at fault here. Then there is the fact that Illya hadn't made any advances towards me so I assumed he was not interested. That maybe he did not want me that way and I had misread all his signals.

Wednesday night that all changed. I arrived home to find Illya pulling the closet apart looking for something he said he couldn't find. I had just poured us both a drink when Ephe walked in and ordered us to stop what we doing and change into what was in the bags. She tossed one to each of us and then said, “move it.” 

<><><>

In the bedroom, Illya was the first to open the bag, pull piece of cloth out and held it up giving it the once over. He looked at me and said, “Get into what?” 

Before I could answer Ephe yelled form the bathroom “I want you both dressed in only that and nothing else then meet me in the living room in five minutes. Oh, and there’s no room for any discussion.” 

We changed as instructed even though we both felt silly. It took a while to figure out how it was to be put it on. The very idea of us wearing nothing but those tiny pieces of fabric attached by only a thin string. I mean, of all things she could have had us wear. My God was the result erotic. One look at Illya in that little blue bit of silk and I was hard as a rock. So much so, my erection was straining against the material I wore. My scrotum, well, it felt as if my nuts were in a grinder; being squeezed to death by an invisible hand. I was so hard it actual hurt to sit down. Just looking at Illya and I was gone. The little bit of red satin I was wearing was now soaked in pre-cum and no one had touched me yet. I looked at Illya's groin and saw he was in the same condition I was. 

Ephe, wore a flimsy piece of black lace. She was utter pure temptation. The dress barely covered her breasts let along her body. The back of it dipped down to the crack between her buttocks. The skirt just barely covered her hips. And when she bent over. Oh my... She wore no panties and she was clean-shaven. I knew that was for Illya’s benefit. But she sure made my heart flutter and miss a few beats. Ephe was just so deliciously tempting. 

We were given one order. And only one. No touching her or each other until after dinner. Of course, that rule didn't apply to Ephe, she had free run with us. And she took full advantage of us. By the time we actually sat down to eat I had to place towels on the chairs. We were all wet. On top of that, Ephe set a formal dinner. Both of us couldn't wait for it to be over. After clearing the table and doing the dishes, both Illya and I ganged up on her. We moved our play to the bathroom. By then we were soaking wet. After undressing what little we had on and showering together. She brought us to orgasm and we in turn gave her a couple of them in the shower. More followed on the bed. 

That night we must have given Ephe at least ten orgasms before we were finished. it was also a night of many firsts for all of us. I took Ephe from the back, pulled her on top of me and laid her wide open for my partner to ravish her. After his release, Illya and I switched positions and we took her again. After a brief rest and I do mean a brief rest, Ephe once again had us erect. Then she ordered me to take Illya and then he took me. Each time, Ephe ordered the one taken to kneel. She was on her back underneath sucking the rock hard cock, making sure the giver also came. By the end of that session, we fell into an exhausted, much needed sleep, entangled together.

<><><>

Next morning I had a few concerns about the previous night. With all of us so wrapped up in sexual tensions, we, or I didn’t stop to think about precautions. All the time Illya and I have been living, together we haven’t actually had intercourse. We haven’t got past the oral stage. But that all changed last night. Hopefully, Ephe was using some kind of contraceptive 

Next evening before we started I had a talk with my lovers. Ephe reminded me of my bruised testicle and said she ran a sperm test, without my knowledge I might add. She said the results were rather disappointing if I planned on having children in the future. My count was half of what it was fourteen years ago. I gave her an odd look, she said, “Remember the sex course in basics?” I did with a blush. After kissing me, she whispered into me ear. “Relax, luv. You have nothing to worry about. Illya won’t care nor does it matter to him.”

Sex that night was the same as yesterday. Only we could touch and feel from the prep of the meal to the dessert. Our life was set. Our sex live could not be any better. The times we had after that were pure ecstasy. Living together is wonderful but it's so much more than that. The sex is fantastic. But, love… well love took the three of us by surprise. It snuck up on us when we weren't looking. I mean. Illya and I were already in love with each other and we both fell in love with her. Ephe made our life complete by falling in love with us. Never in my wildest dreams did I expected to fall for another woman, not after I fell head over heels for my partner. To say my world is upside down, and inside out is an understatement. 

I wouldn’t have it any other way. I truly love both of them. 

<><><>

Of the three of us, I am the only one who had been married before. My marriage was never like this. What I have now with Illya and Ephe is… Is…is pure bliss. I am selfish enough to never want it to end. Illya and I have talked at great lengths when Ephe is at work. We both want to keep what we now have.

It only took a week after Ephe moved in with us that we decided the apartment was not big enough. When we are home together, we are literally tripping over each other. A house in the city is out of the question. What with the high costs and then it really would not be much bigger than what we have now. No. We all decided we need more space and some amount of privacy. None of which we were to find in the downtown area. 

Our first Saturday off together we started looking in the suburbs after we put together a list of what we all wanted. Sunday we drove and walked our feet off. We didn't find anything we liked. Monday we were back to work, that put a temporary hold on our search as both were heavily involved with our departments at work. Illya stayed at HQ as it was essential for him to be there. Ephe had to go to the west coast for several days. 

I hated being home alone without them, but on the one hand, it gave me time to do some looking. After a few days later, I let it slip at work that we were looking for a place. Mr. Waverly called me, said to see his secretary on my way out. Lisa handed me a piece of paper. On it was a number. I call the number, told the person what we were looking for. After an hour of talking she said she had the perfect place. She also said she’d pick me up early Saturday to drive me. “Just a few hour’s drive northeast” she had said. Actually, it turned out to be almost three hours. I bit far for a daily commute. When I mentioned this to Mr. Waverly, he said it wouldn’t be that far if we used a helicopter. I looked in to it. It turned out it will be only an hour’s flight. The property was large enough to hold a landing pad and storage building or anything else we wanted to add. All I had to do now was get the others to like it as much as I did.

<><><>

The property looked like it was an old plantation manor, except it had exceptional manicured lawns, stately trees. Being late fall the ground was covered with snow, lots of snow. The house itself looked well over two hundred years old. To call it a house was an under-statement. The thing was a virtual palace. The two-story brick building painted in antique white with light blue trim, along with eight half pillars adorning the front gave the building an aristocratic Grecian look. Inside, has all up-to-date plumbing. Upstairs are seven bedrooms, two of them are oversized. There are three full-sized bathrooms. The master suite was off to the right as you stood at the bottom of the staircase, looking up. Its size is almost the size of my city apartment. It is huge. It holds a king bed, a huge walk-in closet and an in-suite six-piece bathroom. The remaining six bedrooms were to the northeast end of the house, with three rooms on each side. A full bathroom sits between them, at the end of the hallway. Two half bathrooms were downstairs, one off the kitchen and the other at the opposite side of the house between the living room and the library. The front foyer has a grand staircase off to the left curving upwards to the top floor. 

The first floor has the large Living room, a five wall studio, two half bathroom, a library, and an office to the left of the foyer. The right side has a huge formal dining room, a laundry room, a kitchen you can get lost in, complete with a walk‐down pantry. Of course, I need to up-date the appliances. I certainly was not going to be cooking on an old iron potbelly stove when I had the time to cook. The adjacent building to the west was originally, where the carriages were stored. Now, it’s a six-car garage. So there’s plenty of room to store our three cars. Maybe a motorcycle for Illya and of course a small chopper or two added behind that. Lastly, and more importantly, the house stand almost in the centre of a thirty-six-acre lot. There would be plenty of room to put in a heliport. A swimming pool, maybe. I loved the place from the first moment I saw it. It was ideal for all of us. There was more than enough space for all of us to have an office. The price. It was, shall I say, a steal. I couldn't resist. I wanted this house.

It was another week before I could clear away enough business to meet with my lawyer. I signed the papers having all our names listed in joint. I understood I wouldn’t receive the final legal papers for two weeks. That was okay. It gave me time to get the updates done. 

I still needed time to talk my lovers into loving the place. They still had yet to see it. I was also thinking ahead. What if the three of us didn't stay with the U.N.C.L.E. What if we all had our own business, it's possible after all. I already own a computer company, ComTech. Thanks to my Aunt Amy. Amy had currently been running the business end of it up to now. I could just step in and take over. Illya could do anything he wanted. He has his degrees, which would allow him to teach or go into research. Christ, the universities or government will beg to get him. Ephe of course could have a practice of her own. The future is ours for the taking. We just have to decide what it is we want. 

<><><>

Mr. Waverly called yesterday asking me to stop by his office. I was surprised when he handed me the deed to the property. He also said that until we make arrangements for a helicopter of our own, we could use the company one. I was speechless. I totally forgot to ask how he came to have the deed. 

The house or rather ‘the estate’ is now ours. Since neither Illya nor Ephe had seen the place, I intent it to be make it my Christmas gift to them, if not my wedding present. Yes, I am that serious. I have never been more serious in my life. This past year has been a whirlwind. 

Right now I have put the pain away, I needed the room in my heart for my Loves. Loves… How lucky am I? I have a wonderful life-partner in Illya. In fact, I fell head over heels in love with him. I want to share so much with him... 

Aphrodite. Now there is a woman. I once thought I would never to be involved with a female again. The pain of losing Kathryn put an end to anything serious. I dated women, lots of them. I never got in deep nor did I lead them on. The ones I dated knew the score. It was all just for fun. 

<><><>

My two lovers are as different as can be. Illya is quiet and always thinking. He tends to be a one- tract mind type of person. He is tenacious with any problem. Always sees it through to the end. Ephe is completely the opposite. Her spirit is as free as the wind. She’s involved with several things at once. Yet she is just like Illya. No thought or Idea she has is left unfinished. Where Illya is somber, Ephe is full of life and laughter. Yet, she can be as quiet as Illya. 

I love the way Illya tries to start a love session with us. He’s so unsure. That makes it difficult for him to take the lead and I know he wants too so very much. Ephe and I have been trying to coach him but I’m not sure the teacher is still doing the teachings. When my blonde gets one foot in, he’s in, he’s in for the duration. So is Ephe… I love all her pixie-like moves. So subtle and yet she couldn’t be more direct if she tried. Their kisses so different and yet so very much them. Illya feeds his hunger though our kisses. They are strong yet gentle, possessive and demanding, yet soft and gentle like a breeze that just skipped across my lips. Ephe’s are like cotton candy, soft, sweet, the kind I cannot get enough of. They are both half of a whole and together the three of us are complete.

Like my loves, I want this house to have this kind of completeness. I never want the feelings I have for them to end. If I work hard and don’t mess up, I think I will attain my goal.

<><><>

As I sit here, in my office chair with the deed in my hand, all I can think of is this place needs a name. It’s the type of place that requires a name and I think my mates with come to the same conclusion.

The Deed also states there are two people that come with it. At first I thought, how odd. Then, the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea. The day I was here, there was only one person other than the two of us. He introduced himself as Ross Evans. His partner, or wife, I presumed, since he wore a wedding ring. I have yet to meet.


	12. Aphrodite's Personal Log

Aphrodite’s Personal Log

January 4th was the day when Alex called me and asked for my help. 

I should have known something was up. Alex only calls me as a last resort, or when his modern science and medical staff fail his operatives. I know Alex hates to lose a single one especially when he has the power and connections to prevent it. So I promised Alex I would do what I could. It was only when I met the plane and saw Mac did I know just how serious it really was. 

When I first saw the body, and it was as body, actually, it looked more like a corpse wrapped in mummy cloths than a human being. When Mac gave me his report on Illya Kuryakin, I knew we had our work was cut out for us. Mac also told me Kuryakin refused any kind of assistance once he was conscious. I knew it was in the best interest for everyone that we keep him ‘down and out-of-it’ for the time being. Mac agreed with me. In fact, we both had the same thought as Mac had kept him unconscious during the entire transport.

<><><>

We discovered the content of the damage to Kuryakin, during the cleaning and removal of all his body hair. I must have be out of my mind when I promised Alex I would heal him. Kuryakin was hanging on to life by a mere thread. 

The scars; some new, some old and most were ancient. The scar on his scull intrigued me. I reopened it and removed the tiny black block. After, I wondered if I had done the right thing. Had I just sign his death warrant or was it some type of a control device? 

Whatever it was or is, as of today we still have not discovered what it does. Is the unit still live? Is it a vital part of Illya’s brain – controlling a disease? Or worse, controlling him. It looked like a solid block of black plastic, 1.85 by 2.5 by 2.8 mm. with a 5 mm wire extending from one end. We found no way to open it. The box revealed nothing after being scanned. The device, if that’s what it is, was not made here. In the end, I personally handed it to Alex for safe keeping.

Kuryakin’s back was a problem. After trying all the conventional ways to clot his blood, we failed. There was nothing in our ‘bag of tricks’ that would work.

The microbes MacVey and Lewis discovered were simple enough to eradicate. After removing all of the infected cells and dead debris, we all had hope that fresh new blood would kick-start his immune system. We first tried transfusing two units of normal human blood followed by a unit of packed plasma cells, for an extra boost. The result was no result. If we couldn’t get Illya’s blood to clot we basically signed his death certificate. Kuryakin would, in actual fact, bleed to death. No matter what we covered his back with, nothing man-made worked like human skin.

I had made a promise to Alex. A promise which was very quickly turning into something I couldn’t keep.

After reviewing all we had done, making sure we didn’t miss anything. I couldn’t understand where and why we failed. Then on a whim, I intentionally let a drop of my blood fall on his exposed cells. The result was almost instantaneous. A miniature clot had formed. That little drop of my life essence caused Kuryakin’s blood to immediately congeal. After a very brief, but intense argument, Mac agreed to transfuse four units of my blood directly into Kuryakin’s body. This worked only because we bypassed all of the screening process. 

This is not normally recommended because of the end results. We both knew my essence will take over his blood cells, therefore creating a fallout to appear later on. I only hope Kuryakin will be able to adapt to the change in the future. 

The maximum I can safely transfuse is four units. The majority of times the transfusion is only one or two units. Kuryakin need so much more than that. When left to take a call I increased the flow to give him another unit. Max was furious when he found out. I can still hear him yelling at me. “Ephe, do you realize what you have done?” I told him ‘yes, and that was because of my promise’. 

My body only has seven units. Giving Illya five had drained me to my danger point. I collapsed before Mac returned. I certainly had underestimated the cost to me this time. I only hoped I have not done irreparable damage to myself.

Four hours later Illya’s back showed signs of new cell growth.

I think we all forgot what the jolt had done to Kuryakin’s brain since his back took precedence. It wasn’t until a few days after his back was almost healed that I noticed his brain and speech patterns were out of sync. After doing a third probe I found the fragmented brain synapses. No wonder he was having trouble communicating, both with verbal and non-verbal sentences. After comparing my mental scan against a previous scan we were able to repair the damaged connections.

I kept Illya for another two months and then I released him to his partners care.

<><><>

The day Napoleon walked into my office and asked if I would consider releasing Illya Kuryakin home, I wasn’t sure I liked the idea. Illya’s back was healed with a brand new layer of skin. Not a single blemished could be seen anywhere on his back. The scars and welts he had on the rest of his body were also beginning to fade. His speech and thought process were all back to ‘normal’. He appeared to accept his ‘new senses’ without a problem. In fact, there was not a single reason for him to remain in the infirmary. Except for his dreams, which were also lessening, I couldn’t come up with a reason as to why he should not be released to Solo’s care. 

It was time for them to connect with each other. I truly hoped Solo meant every word he had said to our little blond Russian.

<><><>

Unlike his partner, Napoleon Solo survived his injuries. Three clean brakes in his right arm. A broken right ankle. A dislocated and cracked right hip, one snapped and four cracked ribs. Multiple muscle injuries. The three brakes in his right arm were reset by Anderson and placed in a cast. Martin Valentine, a close friend, and one of the best ankle and foot surgeons, provided his service. Solo’s ankle required a fair bit of manipulation to reset it. Valentine added a surgical steel pin for security. My colleague, Daniel Greene, had the more severe brake to repair. Solo’s hip was not cracked as Anderson had thought, it was broken and both bones were chipped. 

Setting broken limbs in a casts is often a standard practice for Section Two agents. Most of the time they know enough to keep their weight off the brakes. But once in a while we come across agents who think they are stronger than the rest. Believe me when I say Solo falls into this category. Anderson didn’t know about Solo’s cracked ribs or else he didn’t think to check Solo for other injuries. Sometimes things get overlooked when people are busy. This time it was because Solo and Kuryakin returned with the injuries they had. If Anderson would have checked I think he’d have taped them. Nor did he know about the severe bruising of Solo scrotum and bowel area. Solo’s right testicle had been badly crushed. Only time will tell if it was damaged to the point where it will not function. I’ve already taken a semen sample. The results were not good.

It is well known fact that most Section Two operatives are extremely good actors and avoid medical help unless they think it’s critical. What they call critical verses what the medical professionals do, is vastly different. I think this is why they put up so much fuss. Section Three operatives, for the most part, have I little more sense.

Solo, like his partner, also refused medical assistance when it was offered. This time, however, these two had performed beyond what was expected of them. And both paid the price, dearly. These two became the Infirmary’s guests for an extended stay. 

<><><>

I released Solo after three months. He completed his rehabilitation in record time. This put up a red flag as far as I was concerned. That’s when I did a thorough background scan on him. No wonder shocks passed between us. Solo had come in contact with our kind somewhere in his past. And like Illya, he too had received the essence of life from one of us. That was the only way Solo had bounced back as quick as he did. I released him back to work on light duty only and no trips outside of Headquarters for at least three months. Solo readily complied I didn’t complain. It’s not often that Section Two is this compliant. I should have known better. Sec Two’s usually fight to the end to get their way. On the other hand, I hadn’t bargained for Solo being underfoot either. 

That first day I saw Napoléon Solo after his hip surgery I was unprepared for the reaction between us. The action was totally unconscious on his part, but it shook me to my core. I did not expect such an effect from a human specimens. No matter how attractive the package was. A month after adjusting to his presence whenever I touched him, I used it to my advantage and advanced the healing process of his broken limbs, cracked ribs and bruised groin. Solo was a technicolor billboard for about five weeks before the bruising faded. I can honestly say nothing that had happened to him interfere with his charisma. 

The seventh week Solo was broadcasting so loudly I could not stop his invasion. So I did the only thing I could. I pushed back. I probed his mind and read his thoughts. Something I rarely do. That’s when I felt then later saw the little box protected by hazy blue boundary. I’m not sure if Napoleon recognized, or even knew what it was, but I did. I’d recognize that screen anywhere. It’s love… and that little box… that little box contained his love. I knew Solo had been married and had lost his wife in a car accident very early into their marriage. But this wasn’t for her. The radiance was much too bright and intense for that. This love was current and almost new. I pushed through the screen. Why I did I’m not sure. But feeling the energy from him, every time we touched I figured I was entitled to know who was to receive his love. When I unearthed his answer, emotions flooded my body like they never had before. The object or person on whom Solo has cast his emotional heart is none other than his blue-eyed, blond-haired partner. 

I will admit, my log, I felt envy for the very first time in my life, today. I never knew a person could love another being so intensely. A love like theirs comes only once in a lifetime. I hope I’m still here to see it flourish. The romance in me is a sucker for people like this. 

I know I have a weakness for not letting go when I should. Both Mac and Alex have said so. But there is just something too intriguing about Napoléon Antonio Solo that I couldn’t resist. My curiosity got the better of me and I probed far deeper than I ever should have. 

<><><>

Two months later.

It’s wonderful and at the same time, amusing, to see Solo and Kuryakin act and interact with each other. I’ve wondered why Solo has not taken that next step. How can neither one not see what is in front of them? It’s been far too long since I have come across two people who truly love each other as deeply as they do. 

The only problem is; they don’t know themselves how much they love each other. Hence their dance. 

Most cases involve only my healing ability or in very rare cases, part of my life essence. All the years I’ve worked for Alex, Mac and U.N.C.L.E. nothing like this has ever happened to me. Before, I could always keep my distance, but not with these two. 

I am not immune to Waverly’s top team. And I should have been.

That day, in Waverly’s office, when I told Alex what it would cost me, I never, for one moment, thought the cost would be my heart. 

<><><>

By the beginning of June I had no real reason to keep Kuryakin in the facility. He is no longer sick in the physical sense. His brain received the large jolt of electricity and that scrambled everything. It’s that ‘everything’ which is now causing him pain and difficulty. Past and present have merged and he is not sure which is which. The jolt also short-circuited a tiny portion of cells connected to the implant. If I hadn’t probed his mind I would never have found those damaged cells. I still am not sure if the damage cells were from the jolt or the box itself. Or even how long it had been there; or what it does is anyone’s guess at this point. 

Repairing the damage to his back is easy once we found the key. But his brain not so much. Many great men became insane by something similar. I have no wish to see Kuryakin among them. It is this that Alex wants me to fix. 

Alex, you gave me tall order on this one. 

<><><>

 

In all my years with U.N.C.L.E. these two are the most uncommon people I’ve met. 

I had never actually met a human who had not grown up in the traditional sense. Kuryakin is one in this category. The world has many different views when it comes to raising values. Unfortunately Kuryakin was a child of the USSR’s system. Not that that was a bad thing, it just got worse around the two world wars. Never have I known an individual who suffered the way he had. At times, I’ve wondered how he ever survived. I’ll give him credit; he is a survivor. Alex was correct when he said, “the Russians didn’t know what they had”. Illya is a most extraordinary man. Given time, I hope to have him back to where he was before any of this started. He deserves our, no, my best - just like his partner. If he will permit me to help him in some small way, it will be my honor and privilege.

<><><>

On his the road to recovery, Illya experienced some bad days but on the whole most were good. He suffered through the worst of the nightmares and terrifying dreams in the infirmary. Now, those are few and far apart between. His mental pictures, places, faces, voices, smells, sounds, colours and languages were jumbled have been restored to their original places. Cyrillic, his primary language, and it is the one he reverts to when he’s upset. It’s been a long, and at times, a painful haul for him. 

We all have dreams and memories. Most of us know what is real and what isn’t. Those who don’t are mostly in intuitions today. There is a major shortage of medical personnel with enough training to help them. And I certainly don’t want to see Illya in one of them. For if he is placed in one of those I know it will be his undoing. I know Illya Kuryakin will take his own live rather than try to survive in there. This is why I am going beyond my boundaries. He has suffered enough to warrent a second chance. 

<><><>

We were putting the last his memories where they belong, when I came upon a hazy blue wall. Finding this in Illya, nearly broke my heart… It was similar to the one I found within Solo’s brain. A tiny block safely tucked out of reach. But not for long, for this also had to be addressed. And like Solo’s, it too contained a forbidden love. The love is for his partner, Napoleon Antonio Solo. 

How could Solo not realize what he was being offered? 

<><><>

One afternoon, actually it was just after I had started my home visits, I noticed how much they were still dancing around for each. Both too afraid to reveal their love. With Solo, his rank that stopped him. I’ll give him credit for that. Solo didn’t let work intrude into his private life; not many can do that. Yet he, like his partner, suffered for it. The next four days, I deliberately kept them apart. I was hoping the distance would start a spark. 

Sometimes love needs a helping hand. 

<><><>

Tuesday June 1st Solo entered my office - asking, well it more closely resembled a demand than a request, for me to release Illya. I wasn’t the least bit happy about letting Illya go because he still has some loose ends and still had the occasional nightmare. The real truth was; I didn’t want him to be alone at night. I made this very clear to Solo. That was when he told me Illya had agreed to move in with him and he would be there for him every night. I relented and Illya was released June 3rd. 

The last thing Solo said to me before they left was, “when could they expect my visits to start?” 

It was a forgone conclusion to them that my services would continue with Illya.

<><><>

The first two weeks I was there every day. I kept my home visits short, only an hour or two. I deliberately kept them short for a reason. Illya needed time not only to adjust to his new surroundings but to adjust to his heightened senses. Plus, living with another person when one has lived alone is an adaption on its own. Illya needed this time before dealing with me. 

The third week my visits became longer. 

After two months my visits went from daily to three a week for two weeks then two days a week to finally one a week. After that, Illya was to call me – if he needed me. 

By the middle of August I knew I couldn’t continue because it was getting harder for me to remain professional. Illya, like his partner, was making it problematic for me to remain detached. My time spent with both of was fast becoming more and more difficult for me to handle. On August 21st I ended my professional relationship. 

<><><>

It didn’t take me long to figure out what the problem was. The problem was something I thought wouldn’t happen to me, again. Yet every day I was in their presence my resistance waned. Never did I expect to fall in love - with both of them. 

By August 26th, both asked me to consider a personal relationship.

 

<><><>

When Napoleon first kissed me, not a kiss on the cheek, but on the lips like a lover’s kiss. I was lost. All the barriers I had put in place were shattered. Then, later, when Illya kissed me, his compassion was the last straw I had of ever holding my heart apart. How could I deny what those two were offering me? I couldn’t. And I didn’t want too. Any thoughts I had about leaving had now deserted me. 

I knew right then and there that I wanted both. Correction, I knew right then and there that I loved both. My cost no longer seemed important to me. Not when they were offering me such a wonderful gift.

Each have their own special way of making me dissolve. All Illya has to do is look at me with his baby blue eyes through those long blond lashes and smile. Napoleon... well, his ammunition is his kiss. I mean... that man can kiss! 

When the two of them gang up on me, I have no choice other than to surrender. 

<><><>

Early September, I moved in with them. I had taken over the guest room. They slept together in the master bedroom. Things went well at first. I now realized that Napoléon had found what was in front of him the whole time. I was happy for them. They deserve each other.

Illya and Napoleon were totally cleared to return back to work. Alexander kept his part of our deal and found ways of keeping them at HQ. Never-the-less I feel both are finding the present predicament a strain. They seem to need their assignments - which are currently being denied them. 

I’m currently assigned to HQ in New York. I’ve not recovered enough to return to my regular schedule. Though with Anderson, Lewis and Mac there is really very little for me to do. Anderson has a good team and Mac has stayed over a little longer. The reason he says is because Anderson could use the help. But I think the real reason is he wants to be near Alex and vice versa. There have been times when both men gave me many a funny look when I catch them alone. 

<><><>

Good job this is my private journal for I am jumping all over the place. 

<><><>

My two loves. Though I think they should be relabeled Fire and Ice. Napoleon is all ‘Fire’ once he gets going. This man has romance down to a fine art. His kisses are his ammunition. They certainly knock out anyone on the receiving end. He also has a mean teasing streak! In comparison, Illya is ‘ice’. He is cold and distant to those who don’t know him. Fortunately for us, we know the real Illya. With us, he lets his true self be free. Illya is quiet yet caring and affectionate. And his dry sense of humor has us both in stitches.

<><><>

I can't say who I fell in love with first, for I don't know. I think it started when I began to work with Illya. 

How he suffered all because Alex trusted no other team to complete that mission. The work Mac, Anderson, Lewis and I did around the clock, just trying to keep him alive, was something else. Today, I wondered how we did it. Guess we were gluttons for punishment or out of our minds. 

No matter what we did in the lab, it just didn't work on Kuryakin. In the end the only choice I had was to give him my life essence. But it’s not without its side effects. In the future there will be ramifications. I'll be here to help Illya face those when they happen. It's no use to ponder what will be; because I can't stop the results from coming. Even I don’t exactly know what they will be.

Right now it's just wait and see game. 

<><><>

It was soon after I started the mental healing that I discovered the man Illya is. Silent, strong and reserved on the outside, but inside, well, inside, I found a tender, loving and somewhat frightened little boy. 

Illya had learned to be a man when most boys his age where just becoming teenagers. Climbing trees and discovering the world around them. 

Not so for Illya. His world was harsh in comparison. He doesn't trust easily. He’s been hurt far too often for that. The only real peace he found in his youth was in his schooling. Illya has an insatiable yearning for knowledge and languages, so much so, that he turned it into an advantage. 

I know of no other person with the degrees he obtained at such an early age. Unfortunately, books offer little in the way of human interactions. As a result he found himself always on the outside looking in. Until ….until the day he arrived at U.N.C.LE. New York. 

Here, Illya was introduced to and later partnered with Napoléon Solo. It was very difficult for him at first to accept the friendship Napoleon offered but perseverance on Solo’s part paid off and Illya learned to trust again: and then fall in love. It wasn’t hard to understand who had captured his fragile heart. Napoléon can be most persuasive when he wants to. 

Yet there is also a mystery to untangle. The black box or tile I remove from the back of Illya’s skull is still a question unanswered. Anderson had a team trying to find out what it did/does/do. As of today no one has been able to figure it out. The tiny circuitry, if that is what it is, is way ahead of anything we have at present. Mac and I tried to pry open the tiny thing, with no luck. The end of the fine wires (yes I said wires. You had to look under the microscope to see them. We both counted a different amount, but we were close enough, 25-27). The end, the one not attached, was burnt and the wires fused together. If it was a controlling device it didn’t seem to working. Illya wasn’t acting any differently, prior to or post his last mission. I wondered if it has it always been there, from his teen aged years? Or did he get it on that last mission? If so, by whom? For now, it’s been put away – classified under Waverly’s control since I handed it to him personally. 

Right now, time is needed for them, and maybe us? I hope so. 

It’s way too early for the complete fallout from my life force. 

<><><>

There is my puzzlement with the link I have with Napoleon. How can a human man reach out to me? I did a bit of research into his background and found he too had received help from an Old One. Though when and why will remain classified until Napoléon is willing to trust me enough to thoroughly probe. Maybe one day he will relent and allow me access.

<><><>

My love for Illya grew the day when he reached out to me. The day after he first learned to trust me as a woman and not a female who was going to harm him…. 

Why so many have, I don't know. Perhaps it’s because of his icy persona and the slogan, ‘if I can't have him, then no one can’. How often in my life I've heard a woman say that about a man? Jealousy is a powerful mistress and she has touched so many women on this planet. I've known a few females who’ve gotten so vindictive when men don't turn their heads or pay them the attention they think they’re entitled too. Its women like these who never took the time to get know Illya, for if they did, they would have found a rare jewel. 

Sometimes, Illya’s eyes are like diamonds, all sparkly and light blue like the daytime sky. Other times they are as blue as Earth’s deep oceans. Of course, it's only been recent that his eyes have shined so bright. I know that Napoléon, and hopefully me, is responsible. Because Illya deserves the love we have for him.

Napoléon Antonio Solo, CEA of North America’s Eastern Branch and Alex’s right hand man, is perhaps the most extraordinary man I have ever met in my life. There have been many throughout this world; but none like him. He's tall and handsome. Stylish in dress and polished in manners. Well educated in vast areas. He's a man other men look up to. Married at the tender age of twenty and a widow before he was twenty-one. So much pain for one so young. It was this pain that became his driving force, along with his tour of duty in the army that Napoléon created the man he was to become. It was also during his time in the army Solo first met Alexander Waverly.

Waverly was the one who peeked Solo’s interest in becoming an agent for U.N.C.L.E. The next eight months, after his discharge, Solo worked hard and studied long. His level of achievements are the highest of any man going through U.N.C.L.E.’s survival school. No one to date has topped his record. A few, like Kuryakin, have come close but none have attained Solo’s complete record. 

The men they are today is because of how they had suffered when they were so young. Those experiences had taught them well. These two are world renowned within this organization and that unfortunately has made them a priority on THRUSH’s hit list. 

It’s my sincere hope that Alex will keep his promise and retire them soon. For heaven knows, they’ve now earned it.

<><><>

Illya has his own pet names for Napoléon. It’s so endearing to hear him say them. For me to use them feels all wrong. They are for Illya’s use alone.

Outside of our home we are all business. But once behind the closed door our world begins. 

Believe me when I say Napoléon’s romantic streak can sometimes be understated. I've never known a man with such passion as he has. No wonder women swooned after him. His attention to details is incomparable. I’m also beginning to learn why Illya loves him so. 

Solo is an attractive, charismatic, strong-willed individual who is in total command of himself, and of the situations involving himself, most of the time. That is, he was, until Illya and I gang up and take control from him, then he doesn’t stand a chance.

Illya, on the other hand, is an undemanding and gentle lover. He is quiet and thinks before he acts. His passion is very much controlled. Illya rarely instigates any love play between us. There are times when I feel he wants to be in control but his severe training doesn’t permit him. Other times I sense he is too afraid to ask for what he wants for fear of rejection or humiliation. In the end Illya has learned to go without. This is not good for the body or mind. Hopefully, given time, both Napoléon and I can give him the assurance he needs to set himself free and become the master I know he is capable of becoming. 

Illya’s had so much taken from him as a child. So many others have ordered him around that to see him try reach out, without hesitation, is painful to watch. 

<><><>

I have never known men like these two. And I certainly don't want to meet two of their kind in the future. For me there is only one Napoleon Antonio Solo and one Illya Nickovetch Kuryakin. These two men are unique. End of story. 

It will be hard for me when I have to leave them. Duty calls and all that. While my loves are saving the world and making it a better place for everyone else, it’s my duty is to make sure men like these two survive. For now, I’m allowed into their world and it’s just fine by me. 

<><><>

Who would have thought that these two strong alpha men could be such romantics? Their attention to details is unparalleled. Even a daily shower with them is an experience. Our romantic interludes always begin with a shower. Illya is a clean freak when it comes to making love. He wants nothing on Napoléon or me except our own unique scents. I don't blame him. There are times when we get home, we bring the day’s activity home with us. Me, I shower before leaving the Infirmary. 

Often, they bring home their unpleasant odors. So it’s a shower before we even think of preparing dinner. 

<><><>

Only twice can I remember not making love when we were all home and that was because my loves were just too exhausted. 

In the short time we’ve been living together I've only known one time when we’ve all been in a depressive state. It was around the end of September, after Illya was cleared to return to work. His back was still sensitive and itchy most of the time. It was an annoyance he wouldn’t let us help with. That’s because he said the anti-itch creams made him feel greasy and his jacket felt like a coat of cement. Illya was frustrated because of it. He hated not looking his professional best at work. Unfortunately he took it out on us when he got home. That time was a hard time for all of us. 

Alexander Waverly keep his promise, he kept them confined to HQ. A month of being grounded at HQ nearly did us in. The crap that went on at home between us was devastating. I knew I had to come up with a diversion before some serious damage was done.

It took me a while to think of just the right thing. My task was to rekindle their flames of lust. Which, at that time, was not an easy thing. They were ready to walk out on each other, if they didn't kill each other first. Yes. Things were that bad. So bad in fact, I found myself returning to HQ. 

<><><>

Wednesday night, as I was leaving HQ for dinner, instead of heading home, I met Mac. Over dinner he give me an earful. As if this was all my fault. Boy, did I want to tell him a thing or two. I didn't. How could I? I couldn't be that hurtful to the two men I love the most. Instead, Mac turned his lecture to instruction. We had a very long talk that night.

After dinner Mac called Alex and told him we three needed some time off. Then he turned to me and said, “What the hell is wrong with all of you?” 

I looked at him as if he had grown another head. I hadn’t the answer. I didn't know what to say. Don't get the idea that Mac was interfering, he wasn't. He's always been like a big brother to me. It was his idea that brought us out of the funk we were in. And for that I, if not my loves, will always be grateful. In fact, Mac insisted on taking me shopping for the ‘said items’. I didn’t know these type of shops existed. Trust Mac to know about them. He was the one who picked out the little black lacy outfit for me. He also said it was too bad he'd never see me in it. I blushed right down to my toes and told him I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those things. His reply was, “Oh yes you will, if you want to save your marriage?”

That word threw me for a loop. Marriage? I hadn’t considered that. I least I don’t think I had. But with Mac, one never knew. So I asked “…Whose marriage?” 

”Yours of course. Ephe, be a little creative. Add a bit of mystery. Some of the unexpected. Spice up your love live. Besides, they will be wearing only this.” He held up two pieces of coloured cloth. I grabbed them from him quickly as we were in a public place. I blushed as I said, “You’ve got to be kidding?” He smiled as he shook his head. Then said, “Nope, trust me with this one, kiddo. Just try it, once.”

That night I promised Mac I'd have the courage to take charge of our love making. My loves gave me such a look, well if looks could kill, theirs were not far from it. Regardless, their moods had to change before one or both got seriously hurt at work. Believe me, they were not from it. 

That was the night everything changed. It started with dinner, no, that’s not true. It started before. After we changed into our ‘new’ outfits, we then proceeded to cook dinner. Dinner that night took forever cook. It was nearly ten by the time we sat down to eat it. I think it was the fact that the three of us were all trying to cook was the problem. If Illya and I stayed out of the kitchen we would have eaten much sooner. It's a wonder no one got burnt. Illya was determined to be a delectable tease that night. Napoléon wasn't much better, both teased me mercilessly.

The little bit of black lace and two patches of silk. One ruby red and the other a sapphire blue, were enough to distract our rotten moods. It was all we could do to keep our hands off each other. By the time dinner was through, so were we. At least Napoleon had the sense to put towels on the chairs before we sat. My god, we were all so hot and wet. What happened in the bedroom was also a first that night. It was the first time I got them to make love to each other. And life has not been the same since.

<><><>

Mid-morning on Monday, both Illya and I were in Napoleon office when Alex entered the room. He smiled one of his rare smiles and said he was glad to have us back as walked over to us. Then in a quiet tone Alex asked if we were ‘back to normal’? I didn't know my loves could blush so red. 

Wednesday morning I tracked down Mac. He was in a conference but that didn't stop me. I waltz right in, kissed him on the cheek and then left. But not before whispering “Thanks”. He knew what I meant. Then I left to find Alex. 

For a man who never went home Alex was not always so easy to find.

<><><>

It’s now the first of November. Almost a year has gone by since I first met these two men from U.N.CL.E. The situation was not the best when we started but we …er, I muddled through it. The healing part was easy. What followed was the hard part. I had fallen, and fallen hard for two very wonderful men. Falling in love is something I thought would never happen to me again. 

I had always been so very careful in the past. But these two, they are so vastly different from anyone I had met before. We have such a hectic and full life together that I am now beginning to feel the strain.

I never fully recovered from the exchange with Illya and my body is reminding me every day. I need to get away from them in order to heal myself, yet at the same time don’t want to go. 

I know Napoléon is looking forward to us spending our first Christmas together in our home. I would like nothing better.

But my body can no longer wait. I plan to leave tonight. I no longer have a choice.


	13. Our First Christmas

Our First Christmas Together

October 28h   
I signed all the legal papers at the agent’s office. 

November 1st   
I went to the infirmary around five-thirty pm to see if Ephe was ready to call it a day. When I told she’d already left I headed down to the labs. I thought maybe she would be with Illya.

November 2nd  
I called Anderson to find out where Ephe was. He told me she had slipped out of the office. He didn’t know when she was returning. At three in the afternoon, I called again. Ephe was still out. 

November 6th   
I received the Deed papers via Mr. Waverly, which I thought was rather odd. I called the Infirmary again, this time to ask Mac if he had heard from Ephe.

At the apartment, Illya and I had a quiet dinner and an early night. For once, Illya wasn’t sick but he was tired. His sunken eyes were now almost a permanent thing. I turned on the radio for some quiet music. Gave my love a rubdown after his hot shower, then we cuddled until he fell asleep in my arms. Small talk was minimal as I knew he need sleep more than he need to talk. I couldn’t help wondering if Ephe had done this deliberately. If she had, I was certainly going to have words with her when she got back. If, she got back. It was wrong to let Illya suffer like this.

November 10th  
I called Ross Evans to let him know the new kitchen appliances should arrive and be installed sometime between the next three days. I left another memo for Ephe. 

November 13th  
Still no word from Ephe. I’m worried about her. This is not like her. Illya has been sick to his stomach these past four days. Last night his nightmares have returned. I wanted to drive to the house for the week-end but Illya is in no condition to go anywhere.

November 18th  
Where on earth is Ephe? 

Illya seems to have picked a bug from somewhere. He’s not usually sick. I’m beginning to wonder if his strange illness has anything to do with Ephe’s disappearance.

I took a day off and drove to the house to make sure all the appliances had arrived. It was the first time I was in our own home alone. It was also the first time I met the other half of the Ross Evans. I hadn’t expected the person to be a male since Ross wore a wedding band. 

Gregory Evans has about four inches over Ross. He is a handsome man like Ross. Whereas Ross is blonde, Gregory is dark. His complexion is close to mine. Both men have well-toned physiques, so they must work out on a regular basis. Gregory’s deep blue eyes remind me of Illya’s. Gregory has a wicked dry sense of humor. Both men are comfortable to be around. Their easy-going attitude is making me comfortable. I feel we can relax here and let our guard down. It’s not often we are able to do that. Only in our apartments do Illya and I feel we can do that. It will be nice to be able to let ourselves be ourselves. 

The new appliances had arrived the day before and were all hooked up. They made such a difference to the place. Ross thanked me for “his” new oven. Saying how nice it will be to cook on something “so modern”. 

Gregory’s reply was, “Now we will never get him out of the kitchen.”

Over lunch we had a long talk. Both of them said they were aware of our relationship and hoped that Illya and I would accept them in the same light. We also talked briefly about Ephe, MacVey and Mr. Waverly. I got the impression they are both very fond of Ephe. I didn’t ask if they knew where she was. Somehow that question just didn’t seem right.

On the drive back to the city I kept asking myself, what exactly are they. I knew they both came as a ‘package deal’ with the house, but what are they? They aren’t servants so why come with the house. No sooner had I asked myself that question when I heard Gregory’s voice saying, “think of us as caretakers of the house.” 

Weird, but I left it at that.

November 19th   
Where the hell was Ephe? 

No one seems to know where she is including Mr. Waverly. Although he did ask if I tried calling her via her pen. I didn’t know she had a pen communicator.

Now we are both worried about her. I have this feeling in my gut that something is terribly wrong. 

How do I get in touch with her when she is not answering our calls? 

November 22nd  
Illya is not doing well. He keeps slipping back and forth between English and Cyrillic in his reports and in our conversations. Twice Mr. Waverly had to remind him at the meeting this morning. 

November 24th   
Illya is much worse today. I called Mac to ask if he could help Illya’s nausea.

I talked to Mac and Mr. Waverly to see if either of them knew where Ephe was. 

It’s as if she’s disappeared off the face of the earth. If and when, I get hold of Ephe I have a lot to say to her.

November 28th   
I called our friends. April, Mark, Tuula, Dennis, Avery and Misha to remind them of the big move-in day. 

November 29th   
Mac sent me an inter-office memo. It briefly said, that Ephe had to make an unexpected trip. He didn’t say to where. Nor did he say when she would be returning. He also said Ephe wanted him to pass on her love to us. 

Damn her. Why won’t she call us directly?

November 30th  
I called the house to remind Ross and Gregory of the moving date. 

December 1st   
This was THE day. Our big move-in date. Everyone arrive promptly at the penthouse at seven thirty. Including Mac who I hadn’t expected. He simple said the more hands we have, the sooner the work is done. I saw Illya talking to Mac and short while later Illya was also helping. I concluded my love must have asked Mac for something for the nausea seemed to have passed. Ross and Gregory surprised us by helping with the unloading, and preparing a feast for us after we had finished. 

Illya must have eaten something that didn’t agree with him, or the effects of what Mac gave off him wore off. Illya spent most of the night throwing up. Ross or Gregory must have heard him. Shortly after that Gregory gave him a shot.

Every weekend after December 1st, Illya and I spent making the house a comfortable place to call home. Work kept us busy during the week so we stayed at the apartment. It felt funny to be in the city in a partially empty suite because most of my furniture was up at the house. Once week and more often if I could. I would send a fax to Ross and an inter-office memo to Mac to ask if they had heard from Ephe. 

It felt like Ephe had completely disappeared off the face of the earth.

December 7th  
I wanted to yell at Ephe as I felt this was all her fault. Illya’s nightmares have returned with full force. Sleep these nights is very hard to come by. 

I’m glad Mr. Waverly has kept us in headquarters. I manage the scheduling for Section Two. For now it’s enough. If Illya and I did go out now on a run. I feel it would end in a disaster. 

December 13th   
Illya looks like a walking corps. He’s always tired. He doesn’t sleep. He still has the nausea but only in the mornings. He seems to have picked up a virus from somewhere. Tonight, shortly after we got into bed, he ran a fever. This is new.

December 18th   
Illya is still ill. I left him at the house. Mac assured me he’s in good hands as Gregory is also a doctor. Somehow, it gave me little assurance. What is going on with Illya? 

His illness is now straining our relationship. Illya and I spend little alone time together anymore. I want this to end. Not us, just the situation. I love them both so very much. 

Where the hell could Ephe possible be? And why is she avoiding us?

December 21st  
Illya returned to work after being off for three days. Several times a day he will break-out in a sweat but he has no temperature. Anderson said he must had caught a bout of flu, as it was going around the office. 

December 24th   
After the regular weekly meeting Mr. Waverly asked us to stay. He said he was sorry that Ephe was not here, but given her position this was not an uncommon thing and that we should get use to her being away. This bit of news didn’t sit well with me. I took it for what it was, a smoke screen. I was more determined than ever to find her. 

Mr. Waverly wished us Merry Christmas and gave both Illya and I the next week off. Said he didn’t want to see us until after the New Year. Now I knew something was up regarding Ephe. But I be damned if I knew what it was. Besides, who was I to look a gift-horse in the face? Illya could use the time off, he looked dreadful. I kept waiting for Mr. Waverly to say something but he never did.

As soon as we left Waverly’s office I asked Illya to tie ends up in the lab and meet me in my office at noon. I went to the infirmary before returning to my office. Of course Mac was nowhere to be found. It didn’t take me long to clear my desk. Illya arrived as I put the last report in the box for my secretary to type. Illya lay down on my new office couch while I sent the last minute memos out. Twenty minutes later we were on the nineteenth floor waiting for clearance to take off.

<><><>

The weather was cold and windy but no snow. Though snow is forecasted to fall later this afternoon and for the next four days. I wanted to be home before it started. Somehow a white Christmas sounded awfully good to me right now. 

We arrived at the house. Ross had a ‘late lunch’ waiting for us in the kitchen. No one talked about Ephe. After lunch I insisted that Illya go upstairs for a rest. 

<><><>

After dinner Illya and I entered the living room to find it lit with only with the lights from the tree, the warm glow from the fireplace. Candles encased in glass containers sat on the bar counter top. Instead of putting a record on the stereo, Illya had turned on the radio. It was playing Christmas music, free of commercial interruption for the next thirty-six hours. Tonight the music is just perfect. The bottle of white wine, which started with us at dinner, and which Illya carried to the living room, was now sitting on the coffee table. The setting was perfect, the company divine. We both were mellow enough to let ourselves enjoy each other. 

I re-filled my lover’s glass and handed it to him. “A toast. To the first Christmas, and hopefully many more to come, in our very own home.” After taking I sip I turned to face Illya, “I know it’s not how we imagined it would be. I was hoping Ephe would be here to share this with us.” Then I leaned forward to kiss Illya. Just a light touch on his lips, letting Illya know I was interested, if he was. 

Illya’s hand took my glass as well as his and put them down on the coffee table. He then turned himself around. His upper body against mine. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into another kiss. Then he laid his head down on my shoulder after kissing me on my neck. With a quiet voice he said, “This is nice.” Out of the corner of my eye I noticed he had curled his toes against the pillow at the end of the sofa. The only other person I know who does that is Ephe. Was she here with us in spirit? I looked down to Illya’s face. Eye’s closed and dreamy look on the rest of his face. So peaceful to look at and so much like Ephe. I bent my head to touch his lips ever so lightly. He moved a little to maneuver his arms around my neck as he returned my kiss. We stayed that way until we were out of breath. Both of us had to shift a little as our organs were now fully erect and bursting. I had had more practice than Illya with this game, a little adjustment on my part and I could cope. I unzipped Illya’s jeans as they were completely too tight. I wanted so much to touch him, to ease his discomfort. Instead, I left his jeans open as we kissed some more. Illya shifted again to slide a few inches further down and was now cuddled in my arms, just like a small child would be when he’s sleepy tired. Then I realized what Illya was doing. I didn’t mind, I was honored that he trusted me enough to let himself be free. Ephe had told me about his childhood or lack of one. And that now maybe he could make up that loss. I felt, and well as watched, his body go limp as he closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. Several times I asked if he was still me and his reply was a murmured, “Hmm.” 

Then right out of the blue he tilted his head up, kissed me on my chin and asked, “Napasha, have you heard nothing from Ephe?”

“No.” I replied, kissing the top of his head. “Did I mention Mark dropped by my office before you arrived to say he, April, Tuula and Dennis would drive up on Boxing Day - if the weather held?”

“That will be nice.” Illya said flatly, dropping his head back against my shoulder.

“Illya, what’s wrong?” I asked. Feeling Illya start to pull away, I held him tighter. I saw no reason for him to move.

Illya wouldn’t look at me. I think he was afraid his eyes would betray his feelings. “Why should anything be wrong?” His tone was flat.

“Because I know you, Illya. What thought just popped inside that little brain of yours?”

This time he did look at me. “Nothing.” He said.

“Now I definitely know there’s something wrong.”

“I’m fine, really. I’m fine.” He repeated.

I dropped my head to kiss the tip of his ice cold nose. “Want to try that again, Tovarish. You have been in this depressing, miserable, mood for weeks now.”

Two misty blue eyes looked at me. “I miss her.” Then Illya turned his face against my sweater, as if to hide from me. “I miss her so much.” I knew there was more to this but trying to get Illya to open up… Well, let’s just say it’s easier to have a tooth pulled than it is for my lover to talk about his inner feelings. All I can do is reassure him. I did this by holding him tightly in my arms.

“Are you sure that’s all?” I asked as I kissed his temple.

“Pasha, she… Something is wrong… She is sick,” Illya turned his head to look up at Solo. His voice barely above a whisper. “Sometimes… sometimes, I can actually feel her.” Illya pointed to his head. “She is ill, Pasha.”

“Maybe. Maybe what you’re feeling is part of the fallout she told you about. Maybe it’s just heightening your own senses. I know you don’t particularly like this time of year. As for Ephe, she will come back. All we have to do is wait.”

“I know the difference Pasha. What I feel is not me! Do you think she will come back?” Illya asked. 

“I don’t know, but I certainly hope so, Love.”

Illya, cuddled closer to me and softly asked. “Pasha, do you think she still loves us?”

“I don’t know that either. I’d like to think she does. Ephe’s been so much a part of our lives this past year, it’s hard to think she wants to leave. And yes, to answer your next question. I also miss her.” I could no longer resist my lover’s succulent lips. 

We spent the next half hour or so engaged in locked lips. Illya felt so good in my arms that I never wanted this to end.

Cuddled in the security of Napoleon’s arms, Illya looked up, “Pasha?”

“Hmmm.” I murmured back. I was too comfortable to break the spell.

“Make love to me.”

I looked down at him. Did I hear him correctly? He’s been so sick lately. “What?”

Illya repeated, “Make love to me, please.”

“What?”

“I said-“

“I heard what you said, Illya. Hare you sure. You’ve been so-”

“Ii know, but I want you to make love to me. Right now.”

“Here?” I asked, “On the sofa?”

“No, in front of the fireplace.” Illya replied breaking free from my embrace.

I countered, “Why not in our own bed?” 

His blue eyes pleading. “Because… I’ve wanted to ever since…since I heard it was… tradition.”

“Tradition? Where on earth did you hear that one?” I asked, smiling. Illya never failed to amaze me.

“The usual place.” He confessed, blushing.

“The water cooler?” I said, then asked. “When do you have time to listen to gossip?” 

Illya dropped his head. I could feel the heat from his flushed face, “On the way to the labs I heard them exchanging details-”

I couldn’t help but smile. “Since when is the cooler anywhere near the science labs?” 

“I was in the library.” He said, as if this would explain everything. 

I kissed the top of his head. “Hmm. The library, eh?”

“So…. Is that a ‘maybe’ or a ‘yes’?” Illya turned so his face was just inches away from mine. Then he moved his hands to cup my face and ever-so-gently kissed my lips. “Please?” He asked, batting his eyelids.

Illya knew which buttons to press to get what he wants. “When you ask like this, how can I refuse?” I couldn’t stop kissing those luscious lips. “Sofa, or the floor?”

“The carpet. The floor is too cold.” Illya pulled away from me but before I could got one more kiss. 

“Illya, we are not exactly alone in the house, you know.” 

“I know. Pasha, they are just an older version of us. They won’t mind.”

“I see.” I wondered how Illya knew about the Evans. “So you really want to do it here?”

“Please.” 

“Don’t complain to me in the morning that your back hurts.”

“I won’t.” Illya smiled ever so sweetly.

We made love on the hearth carpet. The flames from the fireplace painted my love’s body in shades of gold and red. His hair had never shined so bright. Never in our apartment had I seen Illya hungry with need as he is tonight. Sated, we both fell asleep cuddled together. Several hours later I was the first to wake. Our bodies had been covered by the blanket from the back of the sofa. Our clothes were neatly folded and lying on the chair. One of them had added logs to the fire to make sure we stayed warm. The candles on bar were out, as were the tree lights. Gently I woke Illya, then returned the blanket to its proper place. I picked up our clothes. Together we quickly ran our naked bodies upstairs. Once in bed, we restarted our love-making. A few hours later Illya was sick again. 

Sick enough for me to get Greg. 

<><><>

Christmas morning, I woke to a light tapping on the door. Before I could get up to answer it Ross entered pushing a cart. We were treated to breakfast in bed. After Ross left all I could think of was what a wonderful way to start Christmas Day.

After filling our stomachs with that wonderful breakfast, Illya wanted to make love again. It was nearly lunchtime when we dragged our carcasses out of bed. After a leisurely shower we made our way downstairs to the kitchen where we joined the Evans for a light lunch. Nothing was said about last night so I left it at that. I will thank Ross or Greg for their thoughtfulness last night, when Illya is not with me. After lunch all four of us headed to the living room to open our presents. 

What surprised me was the gift we each received from Ephe. The four of us received a fabulous cashmere pullover. Ross’ is a deep red, bordering on burgundy, Greg’s a forest green. Mine a honey beige and Illya’s is sky blue. Trust Ephe to remember the exact colour of his eyes. Before Illya had taken his out of the box, he was in tears. All I could do was hold him and let him cry. Ten minutes later Greg told me to take him back upstairs and stay with him

<><><>

I let Illya cry himself to sleep. Sleep he so badly needed. Ever since Ephe left us, Illya is restless most nights and somber more than usual, during the day. While he slept, I slipped downstairs to thank Ross or Greg for their thoughtfulness for last night. I also asked if they had heard from Ephe. I was back on our bed before Illya woke up. The rest of the day I thoroughly loved Illya within an inch of his life. It was the only way I could think of to keep Illya with me, and not thinking of Ephe. 

By the time we dressed for dinner, Illya had an extremely goofy look on his face. Your truly wasn’t far behind. Our lovemaking had been great but deep down inside we both missed Ephe every much. It felt as if part of our soul was missing.

<><><>

Illya and Napoleon had retired for the night when Ross entered the living room to join his own love at the piano. “Greg, were we ever like those two?”

Greg’s fingers never left the keys as he learned back letting Ross kissed his cheek. “Sweetheart, we were… and we were much younger. And yes, you still wear a silly expression something akin to Illya’s from time to time, when I can get you in the mood.

“It this your way of telling me you don’t get enough.”

“Well… Now that you mention it-”

Ross sat beside him and kissed him the same way Napoléon had kissed Illya earlier. “I Love you so much. Thanks for putting up with me and my faults.”

Greg stopped playing and turned to face his lover, “What’s this ‘putting up with’ shit, Ross? I love you. I always have. And I always will. You have never been anything but an angel to me. We couldn’t have done all we did, if we didn’t support each other. Those two are just starting off. Unlike us, those two were born human and have to adjust to not only our ways, but theirs. Ephe knows this. It’s part of why she’s stayed away. The other part is, she never recovered from the transference. And… she is pregnant.” Greg put a finger to Ross’s lips. “Don’t you dare say one word to them, it will only complicate things. Ephe wants them to adjust to each other. Loving a man and accepting what goes with it is another reason she’s not here.”

“That’s a pretty poor excuse, if you ask me.”

“Ross, you are aware she has fallen for them, aren’t you?”

“How could I not? She glows whenever she talks about them. And Alex says-”

Greg could him off, “Yes, about that… Ross, do you remember Skye?”

“How could I forget that rat? What he did was-”

“Yes, well, we all know that…. He’s her past, not the future.”

“He may be, but our Ephe is still very much scarred by him.”

“Loving those two will help.”

“You believe that, Greg? You’ve always known how she feels.”

“I would prefer to say, with time things could work out, but we are out of time. And this has nothing to do with Skye. Ephe never recovered from the transfusion. And… now she’s pregnant on top of everything.”

“She’s what..? How?”

“How?”

“You know what I mean. Besides, I thought you said it was an impossibility for her to-”

“I said it was unlikely that she could. Ephe was born prematurely. That interfered with her development. Her mind was ahead on her body when she arrived. That’s how she can do what she does today. Her brain compensated what she lost. Believe me, I was just as surprised as she was when I found out?”

“How did you, if she’s not here?”

“Illya.”

“Illya is pregnant too?”

“No, silly.”

“For a minute I thought you were going to say-” Ross took a breath, “The transference?”

“Yes, it seems Illya is connected to her only he doesn’t know it. Ephe’s essence is forcing itself to his.”

“Meaning-?”

“He will become like us?”

“What about Napoléon?”

“I think Napoléon is a sleeper. Ephe told me Napoléon reached out to her when he was in the infirmary. She said when she reached back she found two blocks. One was his love for Illya and the other she was not sure of at the time. I think this second block could be the sleeper. Until I can check I won’t know for sure. It may be the key as to his so called ‘luck’. As far as I or Iain know, Napoléon was born to human parents.” 

“Ephe left the blocks alone?”

“Ross, the block Ephe found contains his love. That’s the one he’s afraid to open because he doesn’t want to go through the pain of losing a loved one again.”

“Napoléon lost a love one?”

“Yes, his wife. Ephe said he was barely twenty-one.”

“That young? Is the love he hides now, for Illya or her? I don’t want her hurt again, Greg.”

“Nor do I. You know we wouldn’t let that happen, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, but then she’s much closer to you.”

“She’s not and you know it. Just because I’m her physician, and I can’t keep much from you, you know her as well as I do.”

Ross nodded. “So she’s afraid it will happen again. What happened with Skye, I mean?”

“Ephe doesn’t want to force her current condition on them. She wants them to have their life. Not an instant family. Until she has worked this out for herself, I… we can’t help her.”

“But Greg, she is still our daughter-”

“Of course she is, Ephe will always be that. Except, thanks to Alex’s interference, we now have two more to help. The fact that they love each other and are in-love with Ephe doesn’t exactly make our job easy.”

“Illya was really upset by Ephe’s gift this afternoon.”

“Illya was not upset by the gift. He’s still going through the change. It was Ephe he was feeling. His illness has been her all along. Until Ephe is desperate she will not call. She’s always been this way. When she is too ill to help herself, she will call, like she always does. Now, how about one of your famous cocktails before bed?” 

“Don’t change the subject. You know where she is don’t you?”

“Nope.” He grinned.

“Greg, you are still a terrible liar.”

“How about that drink?”

Ross moved to the bar and Greg resumed his playing. “Do you think she’ll come back to the boys?” He nodded in the direction of upstairs.

“Yes. Stop worrying. Our Ephe loves them the way they love her. I just hope they can encourage her to overcome her fear.”

Ross rinsed his glass under hot water then placed then in sterilizer. “Do you think it’s her fear that she’s staying away?”

“No. I told you it’s her health. When she gets it back under her control she be back. She doesn’t want to force Illya or Napoléon into a life they’ll regret.” 

Ross threw his arms around his mate. “C’mon love, let’s do the same as them and head upstairs.”

“You’re tired all of a sudden?” Greg asked, with a gleam in his eyes

“No… I thought we could… you know?”

“Could?” there was that smile again.

“Well… yes… We’re not that old.”

Smiling, Gregory replied. “Rinse my glass while I douse the fire.”

Laughing, Ross replied. “Not yours I hope?”

“I’ll meet you upstairs and don’t forget the bottle of wine.”

<><><>

By eleven o’clock Illya was sick again and this time I went to get Greg. They had just arrived at their room as I met them in the hallway.

“Greg, can you look at Illya, please.”

Greg turned to Ross and said something I didn’t hear. Then followed me in our bedroom.


	14. An Ocean Apart

An Ocean Apart

Gina Constantine, is a native of Greece. She is Ephe’s closest and longtime friend. Now middle aged, the girls first met when Ephe was eighteen. Gina was twenty five years old. She had a full figure and a mop of bouncy black curls that hung to her shoulders. They met during the summer on an archeology dig for local university and quickly became inseparable. Stavros, Gina’s husband, owned a fishing boat. Earlier that spring the boat was lost in a freak storm. Gina hadn‘t had a chance to tell Stavros she was pregnant. Devastated and alone she was not sure if she could raise a child on her own salary. Ephe’s reply to that was, “Gina, you are never truly alone. There’s me. I want you to think about moving in with me,” That September the baby arrived and Gina made the villa her permanent home. 

A year later, after Ephe received her Doctorates in Medicine, Microbiology, and Mental Science she joined the U.N.C.L.E. Before leaving her island home Ephe had Gina help with putting a sign on the fence at the end of the trail. The small sign read, “Villa in the Oasis”. As the last nail went in Ae turned to Gina and said, “Now we will always know where home is.” 

Thinking back Gina often thought of that day. Ae was here so infrequently these days, Gina had wondered if Ae had forgotten her “Little Villa in the Oasis”. 

<><><>

Twenty-two years had passed since Ae actually lived at her villa on the Aegean. Although Ae did try to manage at least two visits a year, they were short and sporadic. Now her little island home was to become her salvation. Ae desperately needed it and time to heal, away from everyone. 

Ae arrived in Athens, then took a boat to her tiny island, on November 2nd. Before embarking the plane, Ae called Gina to say she was coming. A last minute call from Ae was nothing new for Gina, Ae’s calls to the villa were all last minute. What bothered Gina was the way Ephe sounded. 

Before leaving North America Ephe had had words, Iain MacVey. The words they exchanged were not pleasant ones. In the end Mac conceded, stating she was an idiot for running again.

After all she had done for Kuryakin and Solo, it was her own body that now needed her help. Within a day of leaving New York, Ae had gone from a healthy looking female to a walking corpse. As she waited for Gina to arrive, Ae wondered if Napoléon and Illya would ever be able to forgive her. Somehow she doubted they would. 

Gina met Ephe at the dock and could not believe her eyes. What had happened to her friend? Ephe was usually so full of energy and life. Her appearance was pale and waxy-looking. She had lost weight. Even her beautiful long hair hung dull and lifeless down her back. 

“Ephe, you look terrible. What in hell happened?” Gina asked, as she hugged her friend.

Before long the two women started walking towards the jeep when Gina stopped and asked Ae where her luggage was. The only thing Ae was carrying was her handbag.

“I came straight from work. I didn’t stop at to bring anything.”

“Never mind, your old ones will fit.” Ephe got in the jeep and Gina turned the motor over, “if they don’t, I sew.” Gina replied with a laugh and pulled away from the dock.

With a shallow smile Ae replied. “I’m glad you finally got rid of that old pick-up truck. You knew it was ready to fall apart before I left the last time, duct tape will only last for so long.” 

“It lasted me for years and got you around when you were last here, so I don’t complain.” A quick glance at her friend and Gina changed the topic. “Wait to you see the new road they put in.”

“Not the road?”

“(yes), the government finally put the road to us. ‘Course we still have to climb the many steps.” 

“Bitch, bitch, bitch. You know you love climbing up and down the path every day.” Ephe lay back, closed her eyes. She trusted Gina’s driving.

“Ah, but these old bones don’t like it so much anymore.”

“Gina, if it wasn’t your old bones, which by the way are not all that old, you would complain about something else. Besides, what you are complaining about is called, “Getting old.”

“I’m not the one who have a foot in the grave,” Gina laughed. “Oh, and our Elizabeth, she make a new sign after the last quake split the old one in half. This new one is bigger. Elizabeth said “Now everyone knows where the “Villa of Little Oasis” is.”

Ephe did smile. She had missed Gina and the Villa. “Gina, you are good for what ails me. I’ve been away far too long” 

“I agree to that but why didn’t you go to White Pines?” Ae didn’t reply. She just kept her eyes closed and her head back. “Uh oh, something is very wrong, no?”

Ae turned her head to took, at her best friend. “Gina, please. I just want a little quiet.”

“Ephe, when you want a little of anything, I know it is big. What’s wrong?”

“Please Gina, not now.”

“Okay. But when we get to Villa you tell Gina all, yes?”

‘I will.” Gina gave her a stern look, “Promise. Okay?”

“Okay.”

It wasn’t long before they had arrived at the foot of the small hill. Gina parked the jeep in the barn, the she helped Ae climb the hill. Arriving two-thirds the way up Ae stopped to take in the view of her villa. It was the same as the last time she had seen it, only whiter. The foliage was taller and lusher. Multi-colour flora surrounding the villa and in between the trees filled the air with their sweet perfume.

<><><>

Over the next six weeks the two women made up for lost time. Ae told Gina all about what was going on in New York, San Francisco, and Shanghai and about the two men in her life. Gina teased and quizzed Ae relentless until she had all the juicy details. Ae learned that Elizabeth, Gina’s daughter, and her ‘adopted daughter’ has followed her mother’s footsteps was now an Archeology Research assistant. Elizabeth and her husband, Toby, made Gina a grandmother last summer by giving her a grandson. 

One morning over coffee on the patio, Gina looked at Ae but instead of the usual light banter Gina asked, “So which one of them you choose?”

Ae’s mind was elsewhere, “Which one of what?”

“Ephe, how long have we known each other, huh? You think I don’t know why you come back here. I look at you and I see the reason. So which one is the baby’s father?”

Ae gulped her coffee and put the cup down on the table. She looked directly at Gina. “I don’t know?”

“Why not? With all the fancy tests they have these days, why did you not find out?” Then it dawned on her. “Ephe you did not get rid of it, did you?”

“No! No…” then Ae broke into tears.

“I say something to hurt?”

“No Gina. It’s just… it’s just… I love them both. And before you say another word, they don’t know and I want it left that way.”

“But why, Ephe?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Ephe,” Gine smiles, “When is live with you not complicated?”

 

<><><>

As the day passed Ae’s health grew worse. It was now nearing the end of December and Gina was worried that Ephe wouldn’t make it the end of the year. 

“Ephe,” Gina begged, “let me call Dr. Greg, please?”

“No!”

“But you are so much worse. And the baby, please?

“No,” Ae repeated. “If this is my time, I am content knowing I helped others.” When Ephe saw her friend’s tears, “Gina, do not worry so. I had a good life.”

Gina did not want her best friend to die.

<><><>

Long before daybreak, on December 26th, Gina broke her promise to Ephe and called Doctor Gregory Evans, in America.

As Gina waited for the line to be picked-up, she could hear Ae retching upstairs in the bathroom. 

“White Pines,” spoke a deep male voice.

“May I speak to Doctor Greg, please?” Gina asked barely above a whisper. She didn’t want Ephe to overhear her. 

Gina had always called him, “Dr. Greg” ever since Ephe had introduced Ross and Gregory to her. Gregory, on the other hand, thought it was just Gina’s way or a “Greek thing”, and thought nothing more of it.

“Hold on.” Ross replied. Then yelled, “Greg, pick up. It’s for you.”

“Hello, this is Greg.”

“Dr. Greg, this be Gina. Our Ephe, she be very sick. She keeps no food down. She won’t drink water for me anymore. I don’t know what to do. I know Ephe not want me to call but she so sick. I really worried. I think maybe she die.”

Gregory could hear the concern and worry in her voice. “Gina, you did the right thing. If I can get a flight out today I will be there later tonight, if not, then I will be there first thing tomorrow. So stop worrying, okay? Ephe will be fine as soon as I get there, all right?” Greg paused for several seconds then asked, “Gina, is Ephe sweating?”

"" Yes. All the time. Her bed so wet too.

“Gina, that is a good thing,” Greg’s soft voice did nothing to ease Gina’s fears.

""How can be good? She sick day and night

“Can you do something for me?”

“” Yes. 

Gina, like Illya, turned to her birth language she whenever was upset or extremely worried. “Can you cover her body with wet towels for me?”

“” Yes, Doctor Greg

“Good. Gina, soak as many towels you can in cold water and cover Ephe with them. Take a smaller wash cloth, soak it in cold water and push a corner of the cloth into Ephe’s mouth.” He waited for her to say “yes” then continued talking, “I’m on my way so don’t worry. Everything will be all right.” He reassured Gina before hanging up.

“I do as you say. Bye.” Gina hung up the phone. She stopped at the hall cupboard to take out all the towels and headed to Ephe’s bedroom.

<><><>

How Dr. Gregory Evans made it to Greece in under six hours, puzzled Gina. But she would never ask. Gina knew that whenever Ephe or Dr. Gregory Evans were around, strange things would happened. 

<><><>

Half a world away, in North America

The eve of Christmas day, Illya developed stomach cramps which led to vomiting, sometimes severe. At Napoleon’s constant nagging, Illya relented and let Greg take a look at him. After a thorough examination Gregory put Illya into bed then sat down beside him. Napoléon stood on the other side of the bed. Greg asked a lot of questions like; what had Illya eaten? What did he drank? Did his vomiting start before or after he ate? Does anything makes it better or worse? And lastly, “Do you think Ephe is pregnant?”

“W-what?” Illya stuttered.

“What?” asked Napoléon?

Gregory re-asked, “Do either of you think Ephe might be Pregnant?”

Illya rolled onto his side, put his head over the edge of the bed. He vomited what fluids were left in his stomach. Thank goodness for the bucket Napoleon had put there. 

Napoléon on the other hand turned pale and sat down on the other side of the bed. My god, could it be possible? Could Ephe be pregnant? 

Greg waited for Illya to finish and roll back. He handed him a wet towel before looking from Illya to Napoléon and back. It was obvious to him that neither one thought they had. 

Pale and dripping with sweat, Napoleon looked at Greg before finding his voice. When he did it was in a whispered tone. “Pregnant? Ephe? I don’t think… maybe… we, she… that is we… “

“Did either of you wear protection?” 

“No.” Napoléon Solo blushed down to his toes. “We didn’t. We were too-”

Again Greg looked from one to the other before settling on Solo. “Are you always this reckless?” 

“No, of course not!” Solo defended himself as he blotted his brow. He knew Illya wasn’t sexually active and he himself made sure Steve Anderson had given him all his shots, personal and otherwise. “Greg, you don’t understand. That night… was… was different.”

“I can just imagine.”

Ross entered the room saving Napoleon from explaining. Ross sat on the nearest chair but not before handing Greg a syringe. Greg took it with one hand as his other pulled the blankets back then pushed Illya’s pajama bottom down over his cheeks, and very quickly injected the contents into Illya’s backside.

“I’ll say this for him, Mac certainly has a creative imagination.”

“Ouch!” squealed Illya. “What the hell was that for?”

“Something to stop your pain and nausea and hopefully let you get some much needed sleep.” replied Gregory as he gently continually rubbed the spot.

“You can stop now, Greg. You’ve made your point!” Stated a very grumpy Russian as he pulled his pajama bottom back up. The fluid inside the needle sent Illya off to slumber-land very quickly.

Greg, Ross and Napoleon waited until Illya was asleep. Then Greg turned to Napoleon, “I think it would be a good idea if you postponed your friends for tomorrow. Why don’t you call them while Ross gets you a hot toddy? You could use a good night’s sleep, yourself.” 

Ross followed Greg out of the room.

Napoleon waited until they were gone before he called April using his pen. He told April that Illya was sick and asked could they postpone the dinner date. April said it was not a problem and suggested they get together another time. It’s good to have friends who understand. Napoléon was in his pajamas when Ross returned with his drink. Ross waited for Napoléon to finish his toddy and then get into bed before leaving. 

<><><>

It was almost noon the next day when Napoleon headed downstairs. Illya was still asleep. He wondered, not for the first time, what was in the syringe Gregory gave to his lover. Ross put a cup of coffee in front of him and asked if he wanted bacon and eggs or an omelet. Before Napoléon had a chance to reply Ross told Napoléon Greg was called away on an emergency. Solo thought nothing more of it. 

<><><>

On December 27th there was a knock on the front door. Solo opened it to find Iain MacVey standing there. Mac’s hat and coat were covered with a light dusting of snow. Nice to know the gossip mill is working full time, thought Napoleon, April must have been at work when I called her last night. “C’mon in Mac. We weren’t expecting you. Did you drive in this weather?”

Mac entered but stopped to stamp his feet before he did. Removing his outer clothing he handed both to Napoléon. “No, got our Uncle to drop me off. So where is our ‘sickie’?”

“Nice to know news travels as fast as ever.” Solo replied saying Illya was upstairs. 

After climbing the stairs the pair entered the Master suite. Once in the bedroom Mac gave Illya his own examination. Napoléon made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. Mac was finishing up when Ross entered pushing a cart with two carafes. One of freshly brew coffee and the other of tea. There was also a plate of hot buttered toast, a jar of strawberry jam, a small bowl of sugar, three spoons and a butter knife. No cream as Napoléon and he preferred his coffee black. Mac, like Illya, preferred tea. Iain used sugar whereas Illya loved his jam. Asking Illya to join them, Mac proceeded to relate his findings. “Illya is fine. His body, never better. However, his there is a wee bit of a problem with his blood.”

Solo went pale, he couldn’t lose Illya again. “Ephe had said her blood is what saved Illya. Now you say it’s not?” He didn’t want to ask but he had to know. “You mean Illya’s may be dying again?”

“Good god man! No! Ephe’s blood saved him. What’s wrong with poor Illya’s is another small… repercussion.” Seeing the puzzled look on Napoleon’s face, he said, “Maybe not so small… Didn’t Greg explain this to you?” 

“No. All Greg did gave Illya an injection of some kind.”

“I see.” Mac pondered, then continued, “Napoléon, did Greg tell what is wrong with Illya?”

“Hey, I’m right here. Not downstairs, you know.” Said Illya, annoyed that they talking about him in third person. He sat down on the couch, between both of them.

“No. Why?” Why is Mac asking these questions?

MacVey looked from one to the other. “Didn’t Greg tell you anything? Anything at all?”

Ross came to their defense, “Greg didn’t have time to tell them before he left.”

“Tell us what?” asked a frustrated Kuryakin, who hated being left out of the loop.

“We found her.”

“Her who?” snapped an angry Russian. “Who are you talking about? Who was lost?”

“Aphrodite.” Replied Ross.

Confused, Illya asked, “Aphrodite?” The Greek goddess of love and beauty. Illya thought. “A myth was missing?”

Ross replied, “Not that one, Illya… Yours.”

“Mine? I don’t have a myth?”

At the same time Napoléon, snapped, “That’s great! Who the hell cares about some myth?” Solo was so close to losing it at this point. 

“Napoléon,” it was MacVey. “Calm down, at least we know what’s wrong with Illya.”

“I’m glad on of us does, because I sure the hell don’t!” He snapped then started pacing. 

“Napoleon. Sit down.” Ordered Mac, “I don’t know what track your mind is one, but I’ll guarantee it’s not the right one.” 

Ross cut in. It was obvious no one in the room is on the same track. “What Mac is trying to say with his usual flare is that we know what is wrong with Illya-“ 

“So you both say!” snapped Solo. Not letting him finish.

Mac turned to Ross and gave a nod with his head. Ross slipped quietly out of the room. Then Mac continued, “Napoléon, do you remember Ephe telling you her transfer would have repercussions?”

“Yeah, something like that,” he said sitting down beside Illya. “What does that have to do with this?”

Mac continued on. “What Ephe didn’t tell you was that she gave Illya more than she should have. Yes, Illya needed her essence but Ephe gave him too much. Much more than was safe for her to do so. We almost lost her afterwards. Ephe’s body contains the equivalent of seven Earth units of blood. The max she can safely give at any one time is three units. She gave Illya five units. Now then, my math tells me that Ephe had only two units left. Not enough to maintain her own system. She collapsed as she was giving Illya the last unit. I called Greg and he transferred two of his units to her. The following morning Alex transferred a unit of his own. I unfortunately, was only able to give her a half a unit as I am not a perfect match. The rest was made up of plasma from U.N.C.L.E.’s own private stash. ” He stopped to let his words sink in. “Hell, Napoleon, we were desperate. We were out of options. I wasn’t going to let Ephe die just because she made a promise to Alexander, to save your partner’s life. This time Alexander had pushed her too far. The good part is, we know what’s wrong with Illya.” 

Illya waved his hands, “Guys, I still here!”

At the same time Solo said. “What does Ephe have to do with why Illya is constantly throwing up?”

<><><>

Greece, December 26th

Gregory Evans, MD arrived at the villa’s door just after sunset. The white and brown villa sat on a deserted point of the little island, half way up the hill. The villa itself was built into the hill’s rock face. The ground the villa sat on afforded anyone a fantastic view of the Aegean Sea. The surrounding trees, flowers and stream made this little spot into an oasis. A feast for both body and soul. 

The villa itself only has three rooms on the first floor. Living room, a large Kitchen and a bathroom. Upstairs is divided into four equal-sized bedrooms. A smaller bathroom is tucked between the two front bedrooms. Like the outside of the villa, all the rooms are white-washed. The villa has windows on only three sides, to let in the ocean breezes. Each room is brightly coloured by the curtains, pillows and blankets. No carpets covered any of floors as being barefoot is the way of life.

Gregory bowed as he walked through the low doorway. He put his briefcase on the table at the foot of the stairs. Gina was drying the last of the supper dishes and dropped the silver ware when she felt Greg’s arms slip around her waist.

“Dr. Greg, you startle me.” she laughed and put down her drying cloth to hug him.

Greg let her go and bent to pick up the fork and spoons. “Gina, when a you going to call me, “Greg” and not “Dr. Greg”? We’ve known each other for years. By the way, how is your little one?”

“Not so little anymore. Elizabeth have son of her own now.”

“Been that long, has it?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Yes. But why I call is Ephe, she so sick. She look terrible when I meet here, but now is much, much, worse.”

“Where is she?”

“Upstairs. Ephe has blue room.”

Greg grabbed his briefcase and headed up. The landing ran down the centre of the four rooms ending at the bathroom. All the well-aired rooms where white-washed. It was the curtains and accessories that made the rooms appear pink, green, blue and yellow.

Greg entered the blue room and found Ephe barely awake. Her waxy complexion was covered with a very thin white sheet. One look at her told Greg all he needed to know.

Sitting on the side of her bed, Greg lifted her hand and held it. “Oh my Princess, what have you done to yourself?” Ephe tried to smile but found she didn’t have the energy. “Good thing I was in the neighbourhood. What, no come back? Gee, Kiddo, you must be sick.”

“Very funny, Greg.” She croaked.

“Is she going to die, doctor… Greg?”

“Not if I have anything to say about it. Gina, do you have a clean towel and a pair of scissors?”

“Yes,” she replied and went to get them.

At the same time Ephe whispered, “No.” She knew what Greg was thinking. “G-r-e-g, you c-a-n-‘-t. P-pl-e-ase.”

Greg thanked Gina and turned to face Ephe again. “You, on the other, hand don’t have a say in this matter.”

“Greg.” Ephe pleaded

“You had more than five months to do it your way. And did that work? No. So now, we do it my way.”

“No. Please Greg, Please.”

“Sorry Princess, but I am not losing you to your version of vanity.”

“G-r-e-g!” Ae spat, from behind gritted teeth.

Gina returned with the items. Greg pulled Ephe up to a sitting position and asked Gina to hold her there, as Ephe was too weak to sit up by herself. Greg placed the clean towel Gina had just given him on top of Ae’s pillow. Picking up the scissors Greg started cutting Ephe’s long locks to a length of one and a half inches from her scalp.

Tears poured down Ephe’s cheeks in silence. Greg lay the cut strands on top the bed sheet. When he was finished Gina noticed the cut ends of Ephe’s hair, both on her head and on the sheet, ooze with a thick milky substance. Greg quickly pushed Ephe back down and wrapped her head tightly in the towel.

“Doctor Greg, what is that?” Gina asked pointing at the oozing strands of hair.

“That Gina, is Ephe’s “essence”. Now, if you will be kind enough to pass me my brief case.” She did and Greg opened it. Gone are the days when he carried a little black doctor’s bag. Now he toted a briefcase. So much more sophisticated looking. Taking a little vial and syringe out, Greg filled it for the correct dose. Setting his case back on the wooden floor, he turned to Ephe and rolled her onto her hip. Exposing her behind, Greg jabbed the needle into her butt. Once finished he rolled Ephe onto her back. Carefully he rolled the top sheet containing the cut hair and placed it on the floor beside his briefcase. Gina lay a clean sheet over Ae. Sitting on the bed beside her, Greg reached out, took hold of Ephe’s hand with his left hand, as his right hand wiped away her wet tears. Once her face was dry, Greg caressed her cheek until Ephe fell to asleep. He stood and bent over Ephe placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Sleep well, sweetheart.” 

Gina carrying the rolled sheet followed Greg, carrying his case, downstairs. When they reached the kitchen, Greg instructed Gina to burn the sheet. With the fire pit outside, and it being dark, Gina asked Greg if he would help her. 

<><><>

Two days later, Ephe finally woke and made her way downstairs. It was the aroma of fresh brewed coffee that had enticed her. Nearing the kitchen Ephe heard the two distinctive voices of her friends talking and laughing.

“May I have some of that?” She asked pointing to the pot of coffee as she sat down.

 

<><><>

Two day later, they were staring at the front doors of White Pines. The two story house with its eight white columns. The right red tile roof covered with a layer snow, as was the ground them. Only the footprints from Greg spoiled the serene sight. Two lighted wreaths, one on each door, sparkled just like the ones she remembered as a child. Once Greg reached the porch he put his precious bundle down.

She turned to Greg and asked, “Why are we here and not at Napoléon’s apartment?”

“I told you I was bringing you home.” Greg smiled and squeezed her hand tighter. 

“Yes, but-“

“You live here now, Princess.”

“Did Greg, Did. I’m all grown up now.” She replied with a weak smile.

“I know. Ephe, just go inside, will you? It’s freezing out here.” He opened the door to see his lover standing there ready to take Ephe’s blanket.


	15. The Proposal

Part 15

 

 

_The Proposal._

December 30th, the day Gregory Evans, MD, brought me back to my home, to the place where I grew up.  Ross was standing in the hall ready to take the blanket I was wrapped in.  On the way back to America I had more than enough time to think.  Think of what I got myself into.  Thanks to Gregory’s intervention my strength is returning.  I miss my long hair. Oh well, it will grow back, I hope.  If not, so be it.  There is more to life than long hair…  So much more. 

 

I knew Napoléon’s feelings are strong towards Illya, though I have not felt a bond between them. I don’t understand why Napoleon has not created one.  Napoléon reached out to me in the hospital. This is the way our kind bonds.  He has told me he loves Illya yet he has not created even the lightest of links with him.  I don’t understand what Napoléon is waiting for. 

 

Illya is still experiencing the transfer modifications. It will several more months before he adjusts to the permanent change. Unfortunately, I know he has felt me.  These two past months I know my feelings have bled over into Illya.  I didn’t want them to.  I just didn’t have enough strength to stop them.  Not while trying to conceal my pregnancy.

 

Almost half a world away, I thought the distance would have been enough, but it wasn’t.  Illya has suffered because of my stupidity.  I know Napoléon has been by his side throughout all of it.  I’ve felt their closeness grow each day and that is how it should be.  A have also felt Napoléon’s anger towards me.

 

I am not sure what will happen between us now. I know what I must do. I only hope they can forgive me.

 

<><><> 

 

Oh god, can this plane be any noisier?  How can Gregory possibly sleep soundly and not give one iota to our surroundings? I swear, if Gregory or Ross ever suggest we travel by military transport ever again, I’ll kill them! There isn’t a comfortable seat in this cargo hold. Every bump or jostle just intensifies my nausea.  It’s truly amazing I haven’t thrown up.

 

<><><> 

 

When Napoléon Solo spent time recovering in the infirmary he reached out to me the same way our race reaches out.  I thought he might be one of us.  One I had yet to meet. But no, he is not. His U.N.C.L.E. biography states he is from Maine, from a prestigious family.  His father and grandfather were American Ambassadors.  Yet there were brief moments when Napoléon let his guard down. It was during those times when I felt a manifestation from an _old one_.  

 

The _old one_ I felt within Solo is not one of whom I am familiar with. Currently I am aware of only the six of us.  Of course, as daylight has its dark side we also have our counterparts. I have not met one personally but that doesn’t mean there is not one here. If one is, he is unknown to me. The only one who would know that is Alexander.  I asked him, he denied there was. If my kind are comfortable with the present status quo, then who am I to go against it.

 

<><><> 

 

The first time Napoléon reached out to touch me is not something I’m libel to forget.  The ‘shock’ we both felt, surprised me.  At first I ignored it, but then I learned Solo is a more “hands on” type. The more he touched me, the stronger the charge was until I involuntarily reached back. The echo shock I returned stunned Solo for a moment.  That was when I wondered did this human know what he was doing _?_   

 

Napoléon’s kiss, so gentle and brief, shook me to my core. He encouraged feelings from within me I thought I had buried long ago. His second kiss stimulated emotions I wasn’t ready to face.  Like the determined man he is, his perseverance broke through my wall of protection. And I wondered if he had done the same to Illya.  Napoléon’s love for life parallels the love he has for both of us.  Sometimes, it can be most overbearing.  Unlike Illya, I wasn’t ready to accept it.

 

As the months passed I learned of Napoléon’s true intentions in regards to Illya. The first night he was able to physically be beside Illya in the isolation room, he poured his heart out.  That’s when I felt he’d accepted what his heart had been trying to tell him all along.  I couldn’t have been happier than I was at that moment.  Yes, they had a long road ahead but it was a road to be travelled by two, not three. 

 

Together they would overcome whatever obstacle they faced in life.   

 

More than once I have been on the receiving end Solo’s mental anger. I’ve felt his frustration whenever a team member is hurt or lost.  I’ve felt his annoyance of self-impatience when he thought could have prevented the incident from happening.  Being in the position of CEA meant he was responsible.  Solo has this position because of his ability to deal with the problems like these when they arise.  Be they business or personal.  Waverly would accept nothing less from him.  I know his strength, his weakness.  I’ve witnessed his anger and felt the soft, gentler side of him.  

 

They’re a perfect match for each other, even if it took them years to get here. Together they are a force not easily overcome. Napoléon is most contented when he’s in Illya’s company. And Illya feels exactly the same way about Napoléon.  

 

I’ll give Alex full credit for pairing them together. Sometimes I wonder if Alex felt their attraction towards each other, the first day they met.  Alex always has an intuition when it comes to people.   

 

I wonder if Illya has felt Napoléon’s radiance within himself when he’s in the vicinity of his lover.

 

<><><> 

 

I will admit we did get home in record time. After we disembarked, I let Gregory know exactly what I felt about our transportation.  The car ride from the military base to home was a very quiet one.  I said not one word to Gregory because I was angry with him. Then again, maybe it was shot he gave me, after he put into the car, that made me sleep the entire trip home.  I admit it did make me feel better and sleepy.

 

When Gregory opened the front door a rush of warm air greeted us.  Inside Ross stood waiting for us.  I gave him a big hug and he kissed me on my cheek, then took my _coat._  With a nod of his head Ross indicated I should climb the staircase, then he conversed with Gregory. 

 

As I began to climb, I felt a weird sensation wash over me.  I was taken back to a time when I was a little girl who had just come home from the theatre after seeing the Nutcracker.  And just like back then I left my _‘_ parents’ standing in the entryway.   As I reached the second step from the top Gregory yelled from the bottom step, telling me to go to the master bedroom because all the other rooms were being renovated.

 

I turned to the left and sleepily made my way down the short hallway to the master bedroom. I reached for door knob and was about to push it open when the door opened from the inside.

 

"Welcome home," Napoléon said with a soft smile. He didn’t seem a bit surprised to see me.

 

I was surprised to see him. “What are you doing here?” I asked, barely awake.

 

“I… er… we live here.” Solo replied.

 

I was still fighting the fog of sleep and it seemed to take forever before I found my voice.  When I did, my voice was so dry that the words came out in a whisper. “We?  Since when?”

 

“Ephe, come in. Go and sit with Illya.  I was just going downstairs to make us a hot toddy.  Would you like one?”

 

I didn’t answer his question because I didn’t understand what he asked.  Instead I whispered again, “Since when, Napoléon?” at his back, as he left.

 

I stopped when I reached the centre of the room.  I looked around. Everything was new. Even the fireplace. Gone was the dark oak and in its place a mantle of white marble.  Illya was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, wrapped in a soft blue blanket. The warmth radiating from the fireplace felt inviting as I was more than a little cold.  The old white walls are painted in a warm light beige. The north wall has a king-sized bed covered with a luxurious blue satin eiderdown.  The floor to ceiling curtains on each window have swirl patterns in several shades of blue and brown. The bed sheets and pillows are light blue cotton.  The temperature in the room was warm yet I shivered where I stood.  My bare feet sinking into the plush carpet of shades of brown.  Two high-back arm chairs in a rich brown leather matched the couch, forming a U in front of the fireplace.  In the centre is a glass oval coffee table. On it sits a glass vase containing a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses, filling the air with their scent.  The room looked masculine, yet at the same time, little feminine.  I wondered if they had deliberately chosen these colours or if they had done it subconsciously.

 

The Russian raised his head and quietly said, “Ephe, come and sit with me.  You look so cold.”

 

I walked over and gingerly sat on the chair to Illya’s right.  I was wearing only a thin cotton dress when Greg wrapped me in the blanket. Now, it’s no shield from the cooler air. I shivered again as I looked at Illya. His skin is as pale as I feel.  I reached out to take his extended hand and as I did, an electric shock pass between us. The way Illya’s eyes looked at me, I knew he was aware of what had just happened.  Instead of saying anything Illya opened one edge of his blanket, inviting me to sit beside him.  Illya felt so warm and I leaned a little closer.

 

“Illya, about what just happened-“

 

“It’s okay, I know.  I’m just happy you came back to us.  Napasha and I…  We have been so worried. We thought you left for good... You are staying, aren’t you?”

 

I nodded and Illya enclosed his arm tightly around me. I selfishly eased into his embrace. Once the blanket was pulled around my shoulders I let my head fall against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

 

Illya gently kissed me on the top of my head. “You didn’t answer my question, Ephe?” then he quickly asked, “What happened to your beautiful hair?”

 

Napoléon entered the room that particular moment pushing a tea trolley. “Ross though you two might be a little hungry. He sent up a plate of warm buttered scones.” He looked directly at Illya “and a jar of jam.”  Solo handed the first mug of steaming liquid to Illya. The second to me and he took the last one for himself. After sitting down on the chair closest to me.  He sighed and took a sip of the hot beverage. Then took in a deep breath as he put the mug down.

 

“Ephe?” he asked, reaching for the plate of buttered scones, offering them to us.

 

Trust Ross to know I was hungry.  I took one as did Illya.

 

“Jam?” he asked.

 

“No, thank you. The sweet butter is fine.”

 

Illya reached over and put a spoonful of jam on his scone. “Ephe was just about to tell me what happened… to her hair.”

 

Solo replied, “Then I got here just in time.” He settled back in the arm-chair. Looking directly at her, he added, “Lose any more weight, and soon we won’t see you.”

 

“My weight will come back now I’m he- home.” I moved out from under the blanket and sat a little nearer to Napoléon.  Illya turned so that he was sitting sideways, and brought his knees up and tucked his feet under the blanket.

 

Solo asked between bites. “Why did you leave in the first place? Why did it take Gregory to bring you back?  Do you have any idea of what Illya… of what we went through?  Couldn’t you have called or something?  Maybe even used your communicator?  What happened to you anyway?”   

 

“Napol-é-on,” warned Illya.

 

I glared directly at Solo.  This has been a long time coming.  “Finished?” I asked.  When he nodded I continued.  “To answer your questions. I needed to… I had to get away from you and Illya.  I couldn’t regain my strength being so close-

 

“Close!  You went out of your way to avoid us!” Snapped Solo.

 

Ae ignored his outburst. “Napoléon, I was too close to you…  As for Illya… I know what he’s going… gone through. I am also going through it.  As soon as I can close the link, I will.  Then all of what he’s feeling will end… And as for you, how selfish can you be?  What are you waiting for?”

 

Solo looked surprised. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“You and Illya.”  I looked straight at him.  “What are you waiting for?”

 

“What am I waiting for?  Well, you for one!  It just isn’t the two of us, Ephe.” He pointed at Illya and himself, “Haven’t you figured that out?”

 

 

“What happened with me was a mistake.  Something I should never have let happen.”

 

“It did happen, Ephe.  And I, for one, don’t regret at thing!”

 

Kuryakin broke in with, “Why didn’t you call us?”

 

I turned to look at him, “I had my reasons.”

 

“A reason for which you couldn’t call us, but yet you could call Greg? Don’t you have any faith in us?” Solo’s sharp barb bit right through me.

“Of course I do.” I retaliated.

 

“Then why did you not call us?” Solo’s voice had an edge I did not care for.

 

“I didn’t call anyone.” I snapped.  “I had no intentions of calling Gregory or you or anybody for that matter.  What I wanted… What I needed… was to be left alone.”

 

“To die?  How punctilious of you!” snipped Solo.

 

“What?  Napoléon, I-.”

 

“You what?  Don’t care, don’t love us enough to trust us! Is that what you were going to say?”  


“No!”

 

“No to what? Care? Love? Trust?  I never thought you would be a coward-”

 

“Now wait one damned minute-”

 

“No, you wait!” Solo stood up and started to pace the small area.  “Do you have any idea of what we went through because we love you?”

 

“Napoléon!” warned Illya.

 

“What I don’t understand is why you couldn’t trust us enough to tell us?” For a moment Napoléon thought Ae was going to cry. Her eyes teared with moisture, to the point where she actually looked much worse than Illya.  “Ephe. Be truthful. This… this ‘so-called loss of strength’ isn’t the real reason you left, is it?”

 

“Yes!” I yelled. God how he infuriates me at times. My eyes misted and I bit my bottom lip.  A single tear slipped from its berth as I replied, “No, not exactly.  I was not lying about my strength. I had not fully recovered from the transfusion… before we got involved.  It was not my intention to get in as deep as I did.  For that, I am truly sorry.  But what I don’t understand is how you couldn’t see how much Illya loves you when he’s standing right in front of you.  I interfered. I know I shouldn’t have done it.  Illya is a person so easy to love and I was so angry at you until I heard you that one night.  The night you openly admitted that Illya meant more to you than you than life itself.  Love is love, Napoléon, no matter where you find it…  All I wanted was for you both to be happy.”  An eerie silence fill the room. Then Ae added, “Sidney should have finished what I started with Illya. And yes, I’m aware of his hatred for shrinks.” I looked into Solo’s eyes.  For there was written the truth.  “I should have discharged both of you when I let you leave the infirmary.”

 

“Then why didn’t you?”

 

“Because I did the one thing that was forbidden to do.  I fell in love!” Tears began to slip freely. “Oh, I was warned about my past.  That I didn’t… couldn’t… trust.  So now I’m paying the price for my stupidity.”

 

I watched as anger left his face to be replaced by a mask on stone.  “This _mistake_ of yours, I presume you know who is responsible?”  Napoléon needed to know because Ae’s answer would decide their future.

 

“Napoléon, stop this.” Ordered Kuryakin. 

 

Solo sat and leaned back into the chair. Put his elbows on the chair’s arms, then formed a point with his fingertips resting them against his bottom lip. Then he icily repeated, “Ephe, this mistake... Which one of us is responsible?”

 

“What does it matter?” I asked, “I have no intention of saying either of you is responsible.  As I said, this is **my** mistake.”

 

“Not entirely.” Replied a stone-toned Napoléon.

 

“Napoléon, I should have known better.”

 

“Which one?” He stated icily

 

I yelled back, “What difference does it make?”

 

Illya reached across to take hold of her hand.  His voice was calm and soothing. “Ephe, when?” 

 

“Late September, early October.” Ae quietly replied.

 

“You are sure it is one of us?” asked Solo.

 

“Of course I am.” Ae stated.

 

“Napoléon, it doesn’t matter.” Illya said, resettling himself.

 

Napoléon looked directly at Illya. “Of course it does…. Maybe?”

 

“What?” Snapped Illya, sitting upright, ready to do battle. “What are you accusing her of?”

 

“I’m just saying Ephe wasn’t always with us.”

 

“So what?  Neither were we with her. So what’s your point?”

 

“Illya, maybe we are _not_ responsible.”

 

Ae was now fully awake, and alert.  “I knew you have a weakness Napoléon, but I didn’t think _this_ is what you are afraid of.” she stood directly in front of him. Her tone was icy.  “If you are accusing me of being with someone else, other than you two, then you had better think again.  My time away from you was spent at headquarters with Waverly.  Anderson and MacVey will confirm that.”

 

“Not 24/7, Ephe.”

 

Illya asked. “Napoléon, what are you-?”  

 

Ae retorted, “What do you want me to say, Napoléon?  It is not yours?  Fine, it’s **not** yours.” Ae was now angry. She stood and stormed to the door, then turned back to face them, “I just have **two** things to say to you. First, don’t you dare accuse me of being an adulterer. And second, get out of _my_ home!” Ae spat, slamming the door behind her.

 

Illya was annoyed, “Great! Napoléon!  What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  Illya was up and pacing the room, “Ephe is barely back here an hour before you go on the attack. You didn’t even let her have a chance to explain why she left.  I didn’t think a personal commitment would terrify you so much? Even one with me… But then again, you never date a woman twice in row.  Napoléon, we both made love to Ephe several times, alone and together.  If you wanted no responsibility then why didn’t you use a condom?  Bohze moi, why attack Ephe!  Besides, the child she’s carrying could be mine!” 

 

Solo stood and walked towards to his lover. “Illya, calm down.  All I’m saying is there could be a chance the child is not ours.”

 

Kuryakin stopped dead in his track. “So, you want to deny everything that happened between us?”

 

“No!”  Solo put his arms around Illya’s body.  No, Illya. That’s not what I’m saying…  Illya, I love you.”

 

Kuryakin glared right back, “But not Ephe, is that it?”

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

“Then what are you saying?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“So you said.”

 

“Illya, I do.”

 

“But...?  It’s there Napoléon.”

 

“I know.  I just want to be sure, that’s all.”  


“Of what?  You want to wait until the child is born to see who it looks like?”

 

“No necessarily.  There are other ways, other tests.”

 

“Tests? Tests!  Napoleon do you want any part of what we created, or not?  Be careful how you answer.”

 

“Illya-”

 

“If you want to walk away from this, fine. But just remember, Napoléon.  If it wasn’t for Ephe we wouldn’t be here today.”

 

“Illya, I’m grateful for what she did. I’m not denying that.”

 

“So the great Napoléon Solo, he too have _wet feet_.”  

 

 “It’s ‘cold feet’”

 

“Semantics.  Either you love us or you don’t.  Which is it?  Because I am not abandoning her.  I don’t care which one of us is responsible.  All the time I’ve known you, I never once thought you could be this devious and hurt to the ones you say you love.” Illya walked out of the room looking for Ae.

 

“Illya!” Napoléon shouted to an empty room.

 

<><><> 

 

Illya searched every room upstairs.  Downstairs he started with the living room.  He found Ephe curled up in one of the high back chairs in the Library.  Ae was sitting with her legs bend up.  Her arms wrapped around her knees and her head down.  She was silently sobbing as Illya knelt in front of her.

 

Illya reached up and pulled her arms away from her face, then tried to wipe away her tears with his thumbs.  “Ephe. What Napoléon said was uncalled for, and he certainly _did not_ speak for me.”

 

Ae returned to her original position with her head resting on top of her knees.  Through sobs, “Now you know why I left. Why I didn’t want to say anything.  I thought that if I went away things would be between you two… Like, they should have been in the first place.”

 

Illya’s voice was soft and soothing. A tone he’d use on a frightened child. “Ephe, I don’t want things to go back to _the normal_ they were before.  I like things as they are now.  And you can’t hide away for the next five months. Nor can you raise our child on your own. Besides, **I** don’t want you raising the baby by yourself.”

 

Illya’s words soothed her. Ae stopped her tears and raised her head. “I wouldn’t be alone, Illya. That’s just the point.”

 

“Ross and Greg?”

 

“Among others.”  She looked down to him. “Illya, I’m so sorry, I should never have let my feelings enter into this.  I should have strictly done what Alex asked of me.”

 

Illya took her hands in his and squeezed. “Ephe, you are only human, things-“

 

“Illya, that’s just it.  I’m not.” A single tear made its way down her cheek.

 

“Of course you are. Ephe, you are human where it counts.”

 

“I should never have interfered.”

 

“Maybe.  But I’m glad you did.”

 

“You don’t understand.”

 

“Then make me… make us understand.  I know you would not deliberately hurt us.”

 

“Hurt you, Bohze moi! That is the last thing I want for you.  The first time I actually spent time alone with you after we had cleaned your body of the debris. That, was when I felt your thoughts.  They were so jumbled, so scattered.  The one ray of hope you clung on to was you thoughts of Napoléon Solo.  For some reason he gave you the strength or will to live.  I trespassed, Illya. I discovered your unrequited love, and I couldn’t stop myself.  Later that night I checked on Napoléon. I wanted to know if your love was misplaced… It wasn’t.  He too, felt the same way about you.”  She stopped briefly. “It’s extremely rare that I come across a love like yours.  The only other beings I’ve felt a love like that is between Gregory and Ross, and they have been together for ages.” Ae tears slipped down her cheeks. “Illya.  All I wanted was to bring you two together. To show you love was possible, because up to now you’ve both done a piss poor job.”

 

Illya smiled at her.  “Oh, Ephe-”

 

“Let me finish, please Illya. After I started the healing sessions, I felt what you had gone through and the way you suffered.  I was determined to see you receive a little happiness with lots of love.  Napoléon loves you.  He has since the first day you were teamed together.  He just didn’t know how to approach you without it appearing it was yet another order, another command.  So he turned to the… his women.  By-the-way, did you notice how many of them were petite blue-eyed blondes?”

 

Illya let a laugh slip as he moved to sit on the chair facing her. “Ephe what happened or didn’t happen between Napoléon and I, was our own faults.  Napoléon never once gave any indication he was attracted or interested in men, let alone me.  He’s my superior. I couldn’t risk my job because of my sexual wants.  Admitting to being a homosexual in my country is as good a death sentence.  Being a Russian in the West, is pretty much the same thing.  People see me as a communist… as the enemy… not as a person.  So yes, I hid my sexuality.

 

“When I first came to America, other than Mr. Waverly, Napoléon was the only person who would talk to me and treat me with dignity and respect.  He also came to my defense when other agents wanted to vent their wrath on me.”  He stopped and looked up at her face.  “Ephe, you’ve seen how attractive he is.  You’ve felt his charisma.  How could I not love him?  But I couldn’t dare let my feelings show.  On assignments, when Napoléon and I had to share accommodations, it was hard at times.  Most of the time I never slept.  I didn’t trust myself.  I was afraid I’d let something slip. The longer we were partnered, the more Napoléon’s teasing hurt me.  Still I couldn’t risk it.  I didn’t dare.  Not then.”

 

She wiped away the remaining tears with her fingers. “So you created the ‘iceman’ persona?”

 

“I had too.  It was the only way I could function around Napoléon.  I felt sorry for the girl when I was forced into doubled dating with him.  I didn’t exactly pay my date any attention.  And if sex was expected afterwards, it was always a total disaster.” 

 

Illya stood, took a breath and then leaned over to kiss Ae on her forehead.  “Ephe, I don’t know why but when I’m with you I feel different... Could it be because of your blood?”

 

Ae shook her head, “No.  It doesn’t work that way.”

 

Illya leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

 

“Things changed between us after I moved in with Napoléon… I wasn’t sure if it was good or bad.  Yes Napoléon was very attentive, very caring. But all his did was kiss me. Things didn’t change until you came into our lives.  …Ephe, after I was released from the infirmary. After Napoléon went back at work… While I was waiting for you… your visits. Sometimes… sometimes I found myself getting excited. I could deal with the butterflies in stomach.  What disturbed me was the erection I got just from thinking about you.  At first, I felt confused and then a little frightened.  Did something else happen on the last assignment I wasn’t aware of?  I thought I had my sexual orientation set.  To find I felt… feel this way with you.  When Napoléon kisses me, I know my feelings for him haven’t changed.  Sometimes all it takes is a second kiss from him and I am rock hard.” Illya blushed as he let a tiny chuckle out, “so was he.  Not that we did anything about it.  I think we were both too afraid to.  When Napoleon and I… He proved to me I was still me…  Does this make any sense?”

 

“Illya, my love, of course it does.  You have always been you.  My essence could never change that.  It doesn’t work that way.”

 

Illya took Ae’s hand, pulling her to stand up the he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace before he kissed her with a lover’s kiss. “I do you love, Ephe.  And I still love that moron upstairs.  No matter what happens… Whatever you decide.  Please.  Please, let me be part of the child’s life. Even if it’s not mine… if it’s Napoléon’s, that technically makes it part mine, doesn’t it?  Ephe, please, let us be involved.  Let us… We could be the baby’s uncle.” 

 

Ae looked at him.  “Tell me you just didn’t say that.  Not even joking.”

 

“Ephe, I would like nothing more than to be a father.  I just never thought I could be. It’s one of the downsides of being a homosexual.  I know Napoléon has thought about this too.  He’d make a wonderful parent.”

 

“Illya, love, I never intended to shut you both out.  I just wasn’t going to tell you both until the child was twenty or so.”

 

Illya felt as if his world just dropped away from him, so he tightened his grip around her. “Ephe, please, say **you** are joking.”

 

“Of course I am.”  She returned Illya’s kiss with one of her own. Then said, “Once our _moron_ upstairs has cooled off maybe we can talk.  For now, you should go and get a few hours of sleep.”

 

Illya looked into Ae’s eyes. He knew she was being truthful. He kissed her with a passion he didn’t know he was capable of, away of Napoléon.  “These chair aren’t made for sleeping, come upstairs to bed with me.”

 

Ae shook her head. “I can’t, Illya.  Not right now.  You go on up.  I’ll see you later, at breakfast.”  Ae walked to the bottom of staircase with him. She watched Illya climb half way then she headed for the kitchen.

 

<><><> 

 

Illya entered the bedroom to find Napoléon sitting on the end of the bed. He was bent over resting his head in his hands, supported by his arms which were supported by his knees. His face was flushed and his cheeks were wet, not that Napoléon would ever admit he was crying. His posture and the sad, dark-brown, eyes tugged at Illya’s heart. 

 

“You are a complete moron, you know.” Illya stated, sitting down next him.

 

Solo lifted his head a little but didn’t look at Illya. “I know.” He mumbled.

 

Illya move a little closer until they were almost touching.  “Those tears had better not be for me?”

 

“Actually,” Solo lifted his face up, “they were for me.”

 

“You?” Illya didn’t understand. 

 

“When Ephe left this room and you followed her, I thought I had lost both of you.”

 

“You deserved to.  Whatever made you pull a stunt like that?  You know and your heart knows Ephe has only been with us.”

 

“I know. I was-“

 

Kuryakin cut him off. “-thinking of your male ego, again.”

 

“No!   That’s not it at all.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“Illya, Ae was not always… You and I were not her only patients.  What if she-?”

 

Illya cut him off again, “Stop right there, Napoléon.  You know how she felt… feels about us. How could even think she was involved with someone else?  If becoming a father is too much for you to handle, then don’t take on the responsibility…” Illya cocked his head to the side and looked at Solo through his long blond lashes. “I thought you’d be pleased having a child of your own, guess I was expecting a little too much from you.”

 

Solo was shocked, “You’d leave me… for her?”

 

Kuryakin knew he had Napoléon’s attention. “In a heartbeat.”

 

“Illya?”

 

“Just kidding.  After what she has done for us… for me.  I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Ephe, and don’t take what I’m saying the wrong way.  This has nothing to do with pity.  It’s about love.  The love we three create and share.  As for leaving you, Napoléon, I would never leave you? I don’t think I ever could.  I‘ve loved you almost from the day we met…  Remember you’re the one who said we needed a bigger house. I thought the apartment was just fine…  Why?  Why did we move, if not for a family?” Kuryakin moved those few inches closer so that his hip touched Solo’s.

 

“Illya, you said you loved me.  Do you still-”

 

Kuryakin smiled and threw his arms around Solo’s neck. “Sorry, I had the wrong tense.  Never, ever, doubt my love for you, Napasha.” He kissed Solo with all the love he had and then some. When the pair broke for air, Illya added, “I also happen to love Ephe.” Illya took a much need breath, waiting for Solo’s next move.

 

Solo stood.  He was almost at the door before turning back to Illya. “Join me for coffee.  I need to think.”

 

Solo had gone through the door leaving Illya standing in an empty room.  Illya didn’t hesitate, he quickly followed and caught up to Napoléon just as he approached the spiral stairway at the end of the hall, right next to the elevator.

 

As both men climbed down the staircase, the aroma of fresh brewing coffee made its way to the men’s nostrils.  Just as they reached near the bottom.  Illya spoke. “I said, ‘will it do any good’?”

 

“What?” asked Solo.

 

“Thinking? Will it do you any good? I thought you said you loved Ephe?” asked Kuryakin right behind him.

 

“I do.”

 

Reaching the last step Solo asked the darkened room. “Who’s up?”  


“Who do you think?” came a soft muffled answer.  Ephe was sitting at the table with coffee mug in hand. Illya walked over to the counter and turned on the small under cupboard light, before reaching for the coffee pot. Two mugs were sitting next to the pot waiting to be filled with the aromatic brew.

 

Solo walked directly over to her. “Sorry, I was such a heel before-”

 

Ae looked up. “-you mean, moron,” she corrected.

 

He kissed her forehead and sat down on the chair next to hers. 

 

Illya brought him a mug of coffee and sat on the other side of Ae and agreed.  “Moron.” He said.  Solo looked up at him. ”Don’t look to me.  You get yourself into these messes. You can get yourself out of this one.”

 

“That’s just it, Illya, I don’t want out.”  He looked back to Ephe, “I just wanted… I want us… all of us, to be sure.”

 

Ephe sat quietly. It was Illya who replied. “Sure?  Exactly how do you plan on proving that?  Wait for the child to arrive to see what colour eyes it has?”

 

“What’s one way,” Solo said, then sipped his coffee.

 

Illya couldn’t believe Napoléon was still playing around. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I thought you said-”

 

Ae had had enough. “Napoléon, you do not have to do a thing.  Take your furniture and move back into your Manhattan apartment.”

 

“What?  No way! Ephe I may be a cad at times, but be truthful.  You _were not_ with us all the time.”

 

“Solo, you listen, and listen good.  For I am only saying this once.  For twelve or so years, I have never been romantically involved with anyone except you two. The others, who you speak of, were patients. Nothing more. You socialize with Dancer and Slate don’t you? Are you having an affair with them?” Solo shook his head.  “Then how can you accuse me.  I was doing my job. As you do yours.”

 

“I know.” Solo replied, repressed.

 

“Napoléon. Remember the rut we were in?  Do you remember how we got out of it?  Remember those little G-strings, the black lace outfit?” Ae paused for a few seconds, and Solo nodded.  “Nights when I was not with you and Illya I was working a shift at HQ or doing my job via phone calls.  I lived at HQ until you persuaded me to move in with you both…. That was my mistake….  There has never, ever, been any other men but you two…. I don’t trust men when it comes to romance.  I still haven’t figured out why I trusted you two…  How Illya managed to fall for you has to be a miracle.”

 

“Ephe,” whispered Solo.

 

“I’m not finished.  It is you who wants to live in a make-believe world where you can have your ‘cake and eat it too’.  The real world is not like that....  I’m not now, nor was I ever, going to ask you for help.  This in my problem and I will deal with it.  But, I am giving you fair warning.  Hurt Illya in any way, and I _will_ personally make your life a living hell.”

 

Solo dropped his head.  “Get in line, I’m sure there are quite a few ahead of you.” 

 

Silence filled the room. 

 

Illya’s eyes sent a warning to Napoléon.  

 

“Ephe, I am sorry.” Solo apologized.  “I didn’t mean to hurt you. Actually, I’m not sure why I struck out the way I did.”

 

“Fear, causes many reactions.” Ae countered.

 

“Eph, I never thought I’d ever become a parent.” Solo let a small smile slip out, “Kind of hard to do when one is working for U.N.C.L.E.  It gives one a slim chance of surviving to the age of forty to retire from active duty. Let alone marry and have a family.   Illya and I survived but look at the price we paid.  Eph, what I’m trying to say is… I never thought I would say this. These past twenty years I have known who I am, what I did, who I commanded, but marriage and a baby scare me to death.”

 

“Marriage and a baby?” whispered Kuryakin.

 

“Yes,” Solo confessed, then dropped his head down.

 

Ephe reached over to touch his hand.  Before any one of the three could make another move, the air became statically charged that time itself had stopped.  A bright light evolved from nowhere and engulfed all three of them, merging their souls into one before it disbursed leaving a feeling wholeness within each one.

 

“What the hell was that!” voiced Solo. 

 

“Napoléon, your language.” Illya reminded him.

 

Both men then looked towards Ae.

 

Ae shock her head.  “ ** _That_** was not me.”

 

“Then who…  What was it?” Kuryakin asked, eyes wide open.

 

Gregory had walked into the kitchen just in time to see the explosion of light flicker out.  It had been a very long time since he had seen a joining such as theirs, especially when two of the three are human.  

 

Getting a mug of coffee he joined the group.  “It’s been a long time since I’ve witnessed a “fusion bond”.”

 

“What’s a fusion bond?” the Russian asked.

 

“Even among us, it is rare.”  Seeing three puzzled faces Gregory continued.  “It’s a bond created by pure love.  Like the love you three have.”  He smiled, as he added. “Just think of it as a type of security blanket.”

 

“What happens now?”  Solo and,

 

“A security blanket?” Kuryakin asked at the same time

 

“Whatever you want to happen.” Replied Gregory, as he looked from Kuryakin to Solo to Ae.

 

Illya looked directly at Solo. “Napoléon, that night… The night the three of us were together, I remember feeling something… a feeling that went through me.  At the time, I thought I just imagined it.  But it happened again, later, when we… changed positions. And again the following night.” Illya turned to look at Gregory, “Did… could that be when Ephe conceived?”

 

Ae kept quiet. She didn’t trust myself to speak.

 

Gregory watch the byplay between the three and knew the bond had been automatically created.  Now, the three just needed time.  And they needed to hear the truth.  “Napoléon.  Illya, and Ephe.  The three of you need to clear the air once and for all.  You all know how you feel towards each other. Now, you need to settle these minor tiffs between you.” He looked directly at all three, “and you need to be open and honest.  Before you head back upstairs think about what needs to be said. He looked at the clock.  “Now, Good night.  I don’t want to see anyone of you before noon today. Got it?”

 

“Yes, sir,” the men replied as if they had just been spoken to by Waverly.

 

“ _Yes, Gregory_ ,” Ae replied mentally, as the elevator door closed.

 

<><><> 

 

Once back in their bedroom, a pair of chestnut brown eyes bore into a pair of hazel ones, "I can’t believe you were never going to tell us."

 

“Tell you what?” asked hazel eyes with a twinkle.

 

The owner of a pair of blue eyes, asked.  “What happened downstairs?”

 

“I don’t know.” Stated hazel eyes

 

All three sat on the end of the bed.  Solo made sure Ae was between them. Simultaneously both men reached for a hand to hold.

 

“Well, it happened,” said brown eyes.

 

“Yep, I guess it did,” agreed blue eyes

 

“Now what?” brown eyes asked.

 

“Guess what’s done is done.” Said blue eyes, “we can’t turn back time, we can only go forward.  But, this must be legal, Napoléon.” Illya leaned forward a little until he was staring at Napoleon’s face.   

 

"Legal?" Ae asked, looking from one to the other.  “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

"Yep, you’re right, Illya.  How could I have forgotten?" Asked Solo, as slight smile formed on his face. “Of course it will be legal.”

 

Illya was puzzled and his face showed it.  “First you wanted out.  Now you want in?  Make your mind up, NS.  You can’t have it both ways.”

 

"Stop it!" Said Ae with a tinge of anger of being ignored. "I’m right between you both, **not** across the room!"

 

“Then it’s a given?” asked Solo, giving a slight nod to Kuryakin.

 

Each one squeezed Ephe’s hand a little tighter until a warmth flooded them.  Both stood, turned to face her and with a whispered tone, both asked together.  "You... will marry us… won’t you?"

 

"Are you insane?” Before Ae realized what she’d said, she blurted, “Marry who?"

" _Us_ ,” replied Solo, eyes all a twinkle. "We come as a set.”

 

Kuryakin added, with smile that lit his entire face. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Solo added, “Besides, you are getting the best.  We are -”

 

“Insane!” Ae stood and yelled at them.  Before she could say another word, Ae found herself locked with Solo’s arms again, and on the receiving end of the hottest kiss she had ever gotten. When they broke for air, Napoléon gave her a look that nearly broke her heart. 

 

_Damn him.  He’s… he… no wonder Illya fell for him._

 

“Eph, please reconsider.  Since you… since you’re not sure who’s responsible?  Won’t you accept us for better or-”

 

“Or worse,” added Illya, almost gloating.

 

“Please?" Solo pleaded.

 

Time stopped.  They were frozen in place. Ae shook her head, trying to break the spell.

 

_It won’t do any good, Kitten._

_Gregory?_

_This was not created by me, this time… Don’t throw away your chance for real happiness with them._

_That’s just it.  It’s supposed to be them._

_And your point is?_

_Gregory.  What Napoléon is suggesting in bigamy. Don’t you remember this country outlawed it centuries ago?_

_Kitten, this minute, right here, **is** our world.  They…. Well… why bore you with the details.  Listen to your heart.  **Do not** let your head override you.  Don’t let this slip away... They are not what they seem…. seem… seem…  _

Ae shook her head again as the voice faded away. When time returned back to normal Napoléon was still taking.  "What do you think, Illya?  Solo hyphen Kuryakin?"

 

"Depends.” Kuryakin replied, thinking. “Hmm. Age or alphabetical?  Myself, I think I prefer alphabetical."

 

“You would. You just want to be first.”

 

“Of course I do,” Kuryakin gleamed.

 

Before Ae knew what was happening Solo had lifted her chin with his fingers. “Ephe, are you all right?”

 

“Marry you?  Both of you?” She looked from one to the other.   _Have they lost their minds?_  “Are you both crazy?  Not only is this immoral, it’s illegal.” Ae said backing away from between them. She forgot she was so close to the bed.  Ae lost her balance and fell backwards.  _This has to be a dream.  It’s all a dream._

 

“ _Not for us_.” replied Solo out loud as well as in her head.

 

Ae looked up at him as he pulled her up. “What did you just say?”  When he started to repeat his words, Ae stop him. “No. I mean… that… you said, “ _Not for us_ _”_ inside my head.”

 

“I guess I did… Ephe, we can make it work.” Solo took hold of her hand and walked along the left side of the bed. After pulling back the covers, he kissed her cheek, lightly.  “Get in” Solo said then he got in behind her.  Illya had climbed into bed on the right side.  Ae was now between them. “Please be so kind as to answer our first question.” Said Napoléon, “The second one is just a formality. It’s how you want to be introduced.” Solo smiled, kissed my forehead and winked at Illya.  “Myself, I would go for age first.”

 

For once Ae aid nothing.

 

"Ephe, are you all right?" Illya asked as he turned onto his left side. His face, mere inches away from hers, formed a grin then a smile. One that lit up his whole face and made his eyes sparkle. His eyes looked wonderful, he looked wonderful and so impossible to refuse. “Ephe, have you heard a word we said?”

 

Ephe was on overload. _What just happened here?  First them. Then time stopped, and then Gregory… in my mind…  That’s it!  I’ve finally lost it! They are taking as if this is an everyday occurrence.  As if… it is an everyday occurrence._

Both men said together.  “Ephe, Ephe, are you all right?”

 

Still she did not answer.  Ae couldn’t find the words to answer.

 

Illya saw her eyes cloud over. Now he is was worried.  He’d never seen her this way before, “Is something wrong?  Do you need me to get Greg?”

 

_“NO!”_ Ae wanted to scream but couldn’t.   _How could they not - want? What’s happening here?_ The next thing Ae was aware of was Napoléon shaking her biceps and talking words she didn’t quite understand.

 

“Ephe, come back to us.”

Again Ae shook her head then said the first thing that came to her. "What?  What has gotten into you… both?”

 

Illya was now sitting behind her. His arm wrapped around her waist.  His head next to her ear. “Us? You’re the one who zoned out for a few minutes.”

 

“I…?” Ae looked at Napoléon as if he held her answer. _What is happening?_  She wanted to yell, to scream… to anything.  Then the next thing Ae knew was that she was supported by Illya’s chest and arms while Napoléon gently kissed her.

 

Napoléon rose slightly off her “Eph, I’m so sorry, the last thing I want is to hurt you.”

 

Ae looked at him “Napoléon, a while ago you were quite willing to accuse me of, what is the phrase? …oh yes, screwing around.  You want… wanted to deny you had any part of this.”

 

“I know and I’m so sorry it seemed that way.  But, it’s not what I want.” Napoléon leaned forward and kissed her again. 

 

Illya wasn’t idle, he was kissing the back of her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine. “What’s done is done.”    

 

Ae tried to break free of their hold but Illya tightened his grip around her. “I can’t undo what is done. I am pregnant… I accept the consequences for my actions…  You both needn’t… What you are proposing is… is-“

 

“Ahh,” Said Solo, with a big grin, “now you’ve got it.  We **_are_** proposing.”

 

Illya let go of her as Napoléon pulled her to lie flat on the mattress between them.  They took turns kissing her.  Ae finally relaxed and was really enjoying being kissed.  In fact, she felt as if she could do this for ever.

 

_What am I thinking?_

  

Between the kisses, Napoléon asked, “Marry us.”

 

_No. No this is all wrong._

 

Kuryakin asked, “Permit us give the child our name.”

 

_It should be just them._

 

Napoléon asked, “What do you want your name to be?”

 

Ae looked at both of them, then tried to sit up. “I have a name and a title thank you very much.  I’ve had them for quite some time.  In case you’ve both forgotten, it’s ‘Ae’, 'Doctor Ae' and I have no intention of changing it."

 

She finally managed to sit up.

 

They too, sat up. Then Illya got out of bed and went around to the other side. Napoléon was now between them, wrapping his arms around Illya and Ephe, Ayes, we both realize you use ‘Ae’, for work. But we’re talking about our private life, Ephe.” He kissed her temple.  “We can’t simply go around calling you ‘Ae’ or Ephe, so we are offering you - ours.  Both for you and the baby.   _Our_ baby@

 

“Why?  Why on earth would I want yours?”

 

Solo silenced her the only way he could think of. He kissed her. Kissed her with all the passion and love he had.

 

“Aphrodite-” Illya was beginning to tire of all this. His tone showed it. “Aphrodite, do you love us enough to-”

 

Ae broke free of Solo’s embrace to answer Illya. “Don’t **_ever_** call me that!  And **_yes_** I do.”

 

“So that’s a ‘yes’?” asked Illya, hopefully. “You will marry us?”

 

Her answer was a quick kiss and a mental ‘Yes’ sent to both of them.

  

<><><> 

 

December 31st

 

It was nearly two in the afternoon when the trio bounced down the stairs. A new, positive, spring in there steps. Upon reaching the hall floor their first order of business was to replenish their much needed energy supply. The trio headed directly for the kitchen where Ross was waiting for them along with a set table.

 

“Morning Ross,” Ae smiled giving him a peck on the cheek.

 

“It’s afternoon, my sweet.” Ross replied.

 

"Ephe, Darling,” Napoleon turned her to face him. “How do you know Ross?”

 

Ae replied, kissing his lips lightly.  “He’s Gregory’s mate.”

 

“He’s-?” Illya started, then changed his mind, “How do you know that?”

 

“You really want to know?” Ae asked grabbing a piece of toast of the plate and taking a bite.  She was really hungry this morning… er… afternoon.

 

“Yes,” they said together.

 

Taking a mug from the rack, Ae poured herself some tea then sat down.  Looking from one to the other she asked, with a mouth full of toast.  “So you decided to _ren_ t this place, huh?"

 

Solo thought, if she wanted to play it this way, he could go along with her playfulness. “Changed your mind about throwing me out?”

 

“What do you think?” she replied.

 

“Well, since I’m still here, and in one piece. I’d say ‘yes’.” Napoléon sat beside her. “Buy the way I bought this place.” Ae splattered a mouthful of tea over the table top and Illya as well.  Solo continued, “I bought it for us.  We own it, Ephe.  All three of us.” 

 

“You bought?” Ae questioned. Then she looked over at Ross who at that moment turned his back to her, to hide his grin.  

 

“Yes.” Stated Solo, “Because I’m madly in-love with both of you. Now that you’re pregnant even more so.  It’s a fantastic place to raise kids.”  


Ae finally got herself together.  "So, let me see if I have this straight.  You bought _this_ place because you love Illya and because you suddenly decided you want a family?”

 

“Don’t degrade what we have.” Solo warned.

 

”I’m _supposed_ to be grateful, is that it?” Ae replied, her laughter gone and replaced by temper.

 

Solo, now also on the defensive, countered. "It’s not like that!  Ephe, this place – is for **_all_** of us."

 

Ae looked from the American to the Russian and snapped, "I suppose you agreed with him, like the puppet you are?"

"That’s enough, Ephe!" Bellowed Gregory, who just entered the room. 

 

All three turned to him.  Ae asked, “You and Ross knew about this?”

 

Ross ignored her question, and asked, “Eggs anyone?”

 

Ae turned back to face Solo. "How did you _even_ find this place?"

 

"I hired an agency." Stated Solo.

 

“An agency?” Ae quizzed. 

 

“Actually it was Mr. Waverly’s secretary who gave me the phone number-“

 

“I see.”  _Alexander! I should have known he is involved. How could he sell the only home I had out from under me? More importantly, why did Gregory and Ross go along with him?_

 

Ae stormed out of kitchen.  She needed air.  She needed space.  She needed to absorb what was said.

 

"Ephe?” Solo turned to Ross. “Was it something I said?”  Then he started to go after her.

 

“Napoléon,” Ross broke the silence that had suddenly filled the room.  “Give her some space.  Let Gregory talk to her.”

 

“What was it I said?” asked Solo, totally confused.

 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t bring up “White Pines” before we had a chance to talk to Ephe.”

 

“Why?” asked Solo, not understanding.

 

At the same time Illya asked, “White Pines?”

 

Ross moved from the kitchen work area and sat at the table with them. “White Pines, is where Ephe grew up. It has been her home from the age of four.  When Alexander placed the little girl in our hands for protection, Greg and I became her legal guardians. We are the ones who raised her.  Educated her. Loved her.  Later, as she reached High School and university, it was Gregory who became her mentor.  Not, her real father. Gregory is responsible for Ephe becoming what she is today, a healer and physician.  Let Greg talk to her.”

 

“God, what a mess I’ve made of our lives.” Solo rubbed his right hand across his brow. “Illya, I’s so sor-“

 

“It’s not your fault, Napoléon.” Ross put his hand on top of Solo’s arm.  “You didn’t know.  In fact, you two were never to know.”

 

Illya was totally confused and asked, “Know what?”

 

“No wonder she reacted the way she did.  How could anyone be this cruel to her?” Solo covered his face with his free hand.

 

Ross looked directly at Illya.  “I take it Napoléon has told you nothing about this place?”

 

Kuryakin shook his head.  “I didn’t know anything until Napoléon had brought me here December first.  No wonder Ephe is upset.  We certainly did mess her life up, didn’t we?’”  He looked up at Ross, “and yours.”

 

<><><> 

 

Sitting on the couch, alone in the vast living room, Ephe’s fears once again re-surfaced.  This room, so different from what she remembered as a little girl. Seeing the musical instruments in the corner by the piano, Ae guessed they belong to Illya.  Gregory entered the room and went directly to the fireplace.  Kneeling in front of it trying to coax it back to life. Then he added another log to make sure it continued.  On the coffee table stood the empty ice bucket with five Champaign flutes surrounding it, all ready for the New Year hour to arrive.

 

Gregory finished with the fire and sat down beside her. Ephe quickly moved into his arms just like she had done when she was a little girl; with tears only a step behind… When things went wrong, or troubled her.  Right now she felt the same kind of security in his arms.

 

“Hell of a way to learn of Napoléon’s surprise, huh?” He rocked her back a forth.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

One large hand wiped away her tears, “Princess, he means well, you know.”

 

“How could my father do such a thing… to me… to them?”

 

“Ephe,” Gregory hugged her tighter as continued to rock her gently.  “I think your father was thinking of the future.  _All your futures_.” He kissed her forehead, “He knows Ephe, about you, about your love and about your pregnancy.  He knows the love his boys have for each other and now love for you… He learned how much love the three of you have that night he was in the infirmary…  Now that you have said yes to Illya and Napoléon, let _White Pines_ become a more permanent a residency.  Ross and I will be here will be here to help all of you.  Give them a chance, Princess. Their love is real. Do you really think Ross and I would let you be hurt again, huh?” Ae pulled her head from his shoulder and wiped away her tears. “Princess, you know its going to take the three of you together, to make this work.  Don’t judge them against your past. These two are different.  For one thing, they’re both human.” He kissed Ae’s forehead as his large fingers wiped away the tears Ephe’s had missed.  “You are not alone.  Even they are a bit afraid of _this_ unknown.”

 

“Gregory, they are spies for heaven’s sake.  They’re used to unknowns.”

 

“Not this kind of unknown.  Fatherhood is a very big step for any man, and it’s much more for both of them. Neither one thought they would live to see retirement from the field.  Neither thought they would ever have a family of their own.  I know this is not how _you_ envisioned your life.  Your pregnancy is just as much a shock _to you_ as it is to them.   By-the-way which one is the-?”

 

“I don’t know,” she replied. “The day it happened,” Ae blushed, “it... we were all together.”

 

“Two at once?” the twinkle is Greg’s eyes just got brighter. “Now, that’s my girl.” 

 

Still blushing, “Gregory!”

 

“So then, up for another challenge?” She nodded.  Ae was about to get off his lap, the he continued.  “You do know that the bond, the one you three experienced yesterday, is extremely rare, even among our kind. To include two humans is…” Gregory thought for a minute or two. He could never remember it involving any _but_ their race.  In fact, it only involved their kind. To have it include Solo and Kuryakin meant something else was at play.  

 

Ae’s stomach took this particular moment to grumble.  “C’mon, Princess, let’s go join the others for lunch."

 

<><><> 

 

Gregory entered the kitchen and went over to help Ross get bowls from the cupboard. Ross handed them to Greg, who put the on the table.  Ross followed carrying a big pot of soup.

 

“Still want us?” Napoleon and Illya asked Ae together.

 

“Of course I do.  I’m, sorry-”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Said Solo, “If anyone needs to apologize, it’s me.  I should have done the research beforehand.  It’s just that I got wrapped up in wanting to find a place where the three of us could just be ourselves.”

 

She looked at the blond, “I’m sorry for what I said to you, Illya.  Is this what you truly want?” Ae knew how much he loved Napoléon.

 

“What I want?  Napoléon, you, and becoming a father?  Yes. I want this. I want it all Ephe, that is, if I’m not being too greedy?”

 

“Of course you’re not.” Ae replied kissing him in his cheek, as Solo squeezed his hand.

 

In a much subdued tone Illya continued.  “For the first time is my life, I will have a family of my very own. Ephe, may I be truthful?” she nodded. “I didn’t like the fact that you wanted to keep this from us.”

 

“I promise from now on, no more secrets. Not between us or inside our home.” Ae squeezed his shoulder as she sat down beside him.

 

Napoléon, moved, kissed her on the cheek before sitting at her other side. “What about outside?” Ae just gave him a look.

 

“That’s open for negotiation.” Ae replied to both.

 

They lunched on a pot of homemade vegetable soup. A large bowl of salad, picked fresh from the greenhouse, along with freshly oven-baked bread and of course, a few bottles of wine.

 

<><><> 

 

Later, after the table was cleared and the three young ones left, Greg and Ross looked at each other and shared a secret smile.  Both knew it would take the three of them time to adjust, but they weren’t going anywhere.  Not now.  Not since the _bond_ had made its presence known.  Not when their family is about to increase in five months.

 

_It will be nice to have some young ones around here again._

_Ross, you’re getting soft._

_I know, but you still love me, don’t you._

_Of course I do. Want to head upstairs?_

_I thought you never ask._

 

 


	16. A New Year

Part 16

 

_A New Year_

 

 

The next morning, seated at the kitchen table, with mugs of coffee.  All five of were nursing different degrees of a hangover.

 

“How much did we drink last night?”  Asked Illya.  His pale complexion gave away his condition more than anyone else’s.  Ae was not far behind him.

 

“I think it was way more than the one bottle of Champaign we started with.” Ae used her hands arms and elbows to hold her head up.  “I’d love to kill the guy with sledgehammer inside my head.”

 

Ross rose and went to fridge.  He took out a variety of fruits and veggies. After washing, dicing and slicing, he threw them into the blender with a concoction of herbs. Pulverized the mixture until liquid and carried it to the table. While Ross was preparing the juice Gregory retrieved five glasses.  Once each glass was filled, Greg passed them around.  The liquid was far better tasting than the putrid green colour it looked in the glass.  Illya and Ephe drank it then made a mad dash for the bathroom.  Good job there were both toilet and urinal along with two sinks.

 

“Napoléon?” Greg asked, “Are you okay? Or are you next?”

 

“I fine.  Maybe it’s because Ephe’s is pregnant.  Illya never could mixed his alcohol.” He giggled, remembering the reaction Illya had the first time switched from Vodka to whisky. 

 

Gregory added, “Napoléon, since you are fairly sober, when they are done take them upstairs and let them sleep.  Let settle time their stomachs.  Ross wants to start supper and the scent of raw meat will not sit too well.”

 

<><><> 

 

Dinner was served at six, instead of the usual eight PM. Since it was New Year’s Day and no one had eaten since last night, Of course, being New Year’s Day they were requested to dress in formal attire.  Both Napoléon and Illya wore black tuxedoes with a red bow tie.  Ephe wore a full length red crape dress, trimmed a red organza shoulder cape. Ross and Gregory were similar dressed to match Napoléon and Illya complete with also a red bow tie.

 

The ‘White Pines tradition’ is not going to be broken by its younger additions.

 

The dinner started with appetizer of a butter lettuce leaf containing thin slices of tomato and onion layered between fresh mozzarella, topped with a fresh basil leaf and a drizzle of olive oil and white balsamic vinegar.  The main course was roast leg of lamb, with fresh mint sauce. Oven roasted potatoes, lightly buttered carrots and steamed broccoli and cauliflower. Of course there is the usual gravy for the meat and garlic butter sauce for the steamed vegetables. The wines served were both red and white.  Dessert started with a platter of assorted cheeses, grapes and crackers, served with freshly brewed coffee. Lastly, the piece d’ résistance was Ross’s inter-national Orange Brandy Soufflé followed by a snifter of brandy.  

 

“Ross, my love,” Greg said leaning back against the back of the chair, “you outdid yourself tonight.  This dinner was superb.  And I am stuffed.”

 

Ross blushed at the comment delivered by his lover.  It wasn’t often Gregory gave such praises.  Being together for almost a century, praises were no longer necessary between them, but it was nice to hear every now and then.

 

“Ross, I think I can speak for the rest of us.  Dinner was absolutely the most delicious meal I have eaten.  I think it outdid any of the best restaurants in New York.”

 

Ephe giggled and added, “That’s because Ross, among other things, is a grand chef.  You two are only just beginning to discover our family secrets.”

 

“Tell us more.” NS and IK said together.

 

Ross had begun to clear away the brandy glasses when he leaned over and whispered into Ae’s ear. “Ephe sweet, take you husbands-to-be into the living room will you?  Let Greg and I clean up then we’ll join you.  In the meantime, you three can _talk_.”

 

<><><> 

 

The three way their way to the living room, after stopping at bathroom first. Ephe slipped between them, linking her arms within theirs.  The hall was wide enough for them to walk side by side by side.  When they finally reached the Living room Solo opened the door and let his loves enter first.

 

A scent of pine filled the air as soft romantic music flowed from the wall speakers. The living room, lit only by the heat from the flames in the fire place.  Along with six candle lamps, on the bar, gave off just enough light to see what one was doing. The other end of room was lit by the colourful lights on the Christmas tree. 

 

Ephe made her way to the sofa.  Illya went directly to the bar. Napoléon wanted to dance.  Going over to Ephe, he bowed slightly offering her his hand.  “May I have this dance, my lady?” 

 

Ae stood, and curtsied. “I’d be honored, my lord.”

 

Illya knew Napoléon loved to dance and here was far better than some of the dance places Napoléon had dragged him to.  After re-claiming his favourite vodka from the small freezer, Illya filled a glass one-third full.  He didn’t want too much as he was still feeling slightly woozy from all the alcohol served with dinner.  Picking up his glass Illya made his way to the sofa and sat down.  With the room aglow with the Christmas lights, warmth from the fire and soft music playing, the room was set for romance.

 

His stomach still feeling extra-full, his favourite vodka in his hand, Illya was feeling very contented at the moment.  Having Ephe back with them had stopped all of the over-bleed he had been experiencing.  Knowing he is very much loved by the two of them, Illya snuggled into the corner of the sofa, contented to watch them dance.  _How handsome my Napasha looks dressed in his black tux and our Ephe so beautiful in her gown of shimmering red.   How graceful they dance_.  In Illya’s mind, Ephe at that moment, became his very own real princess. 

 

Their beauty caused his eyes to tear.  Oh how he wished it was he who was dancing with Napoléon.   Not that he would begrudge Ephe, she looked so graceful being guided by Napoléon around the dance area. But he enjoyed dancing too, especially with Napoléon

 

_Oh well, maybe someday_ , he thought to himself.  Taking another sip of vodka, letting it warm his insides while a fleeting moment of jealously caused a tear to fall.

 

Illya hadn’t known how long he had sat there or how long he had let his tears fall.  Or how long had they had been dancing, or for that matter when he had dozed off.  He woke as Ross removed the empty glass from his hand. 

 

“Either you enjoyed your meal or else you are bored watching them dance.” There was an irresistible laugh in Ross’ tone.

 

“W-what?” Kuryakin said, coming awake.  “No.  Neither... Dinner was fabulous and I ate far too much.”  Illya’s eyes looked over to the dance area.  They were still dancing.  “Napoléon, he very good dancer.”

 

Ross quickly glanced over at the dancing couple then back to Illya.  Illya’s words told Ross what Illya was feeling and his eyes confirmed it.  “Ah, but he’s not the only, is he?”

 

Transfixed on the dancing pair, Illya didn’t hear what they said each other. Nor did he notice Gregory join them.

 

“So,” said Greg, sitting down with his glass of white wine in his hand. “Did Ephe talk to you two?”

 

Illya, turned his head from the dance floor to face the flames in the fire place. “N-no. They have been dancing.”

 

“All this time?” asked Ross.

 

“Dancing is one of Napoléon’s most favourite things.  He can and often will dance all night, if given the chance.”

 

“What’s wrong, Illya?” Gregory asked as he sipped on his wine.

 

“Who says something is wrong.” Replied a somber Russian.

 

“You.” Gregory answered nodding his head in the direction of the dance floor.  “Why didn’t you cut in?”

 

“I’m not that good of a dancer.” Illya replied, wishing his glass wasn’t empty.

 

“Bull.  I don’t think Ephe will care.  Besides, I know you know how to ballroom dance.”

 

Illya looked at him wondering how he knew.  “Excuse me?”

 

It was the way Illya held his posture that told Greg something was not right.  He knew Illya and Napoléon had only recently discovered each other.  Now there is a third thrown into the mix.  Not mentioning the ordeal he’s still adjusting to.  Greg knew it takes the body a very long time to adjust to a ‘life-force’ transfusion _._ He didn’t need to be a doctor to know Illya is feeling more than a little confused and jealous.

 

Greg let his hand rest lightly on Kuryakin’s shoulder, “Illya, relax.   You’re with family.  Ross and I understand completely.  Been there, done that, got the shirt, type of thing.  You, on the other hand, are still very much you. Regardless of what you are thinking.”  Right then he stood, taking Illya’s elbow he led the way to dance area.

 

Gregory tapped Napoléon on the shoulder, “I believe this is my dance.” Gregory gently pulled Ae into his arms and then proceeded to dance with her, leaving the two men staring at each other.

 

Solo, standing there without a partner, quickly pulled Illya into his arms. Illya fell into his arms as if this was his place to be.  The first few steps and Napoléon could sense the tenseness in the beloved’s body.  “Illya, relax.  There’s nothing to fear here.  You and I can dance any time you want.  Any way you want.  This is another reason why I love the place.” Slowly Illya began to relax as they began to dance to the rhythm of the music.

 

After several dances with Gregory, Ephe gave Ross the same privilege. It had been a very long time since she had danced with her _fathers._  

 

From her position in Ross’ arms, Ephe watched her lovers out of the corner of her eye.  _How beautiful they fit together._ So poised, so graceful. She thought as Ross twirled her around the floor to music of the Blue Danube.  Now they would be living here, she would see they danced more often.

 

After several dances with Ross, Ae asked if she could dance with Illya.  Ross, and Napoléon, being the gentlemen they were, relented.  Retiring to the sofa area they joined Greg and gave the entire floor to Illya and Ae. 

 

At one AM Ross asked if anyone wanted a snack before bed.

 

<><><> 

 

Ephe was the first one in bed.  She was ready to give up on them when her loves returned from the bathroom; all rosy and pink. 

 

“Have fun?” Ae teased. “Or should I be jealous?” Their glow was too good to pass up.

 

“I’ll show you who’s jealous.” Illya said just before diving onto the bed and on top of her.  Several kisses later, “You should have joined us.  Napoleon is _almost_ as good as you.” He said between kisses.

 

“I resent that, Lusha.  I _am_ much better.” He stated.

 

“Humph,” was all Illya said just before kissing Ephe again.  “So you think.”

 

Strutting around the bed like the peacock he is, Solo proudly stated. “I _know_ so.” 

 

“Napoléon you are so full of it.” Teased Ae.

 

“Not anymore,” Solo quickly replied as he too dived onto the bed.  “Illya saw to that in the shower.”

 

A half hour of sweet, passionate kisses, followed by a physical workout, three sated bodies gave in and crawled between the sheets.   

 

Peace and quietness filled the room for several minutes, then Solo broke the spell.

 

“Move it IK, I’m in the middle.”

 

“Says who?” Said Illya, not moving.

 

Solo climbed over Ae and settled himself between them.

 

The sweet scent of Napoléon’s naked flesh was all the enticement Illya needed.  Not being able to resist Napoléon, Illya quickly turned, cuddled against him, kissing and nipping all and any available flesh his lips could touch. It wasn’t long before he was aroused again.  

 

Napoléon was almost in the same state. Illya Nickovetch Kuryakin was all the aphrodisiac Solo needed to entice his own flesh.

 

Feeling Illya’s hard erection against his thigh. “Again?” He whispered wrapping his arms around his blonde. Solo’s right hand, moving agonizingly slow over his body by Illya’ standards, finally made it south to the root of Illya’s problem. Grasping the hardened flesh in his hand Solo began to squeeze and milk Illya’s erection. At the same time Napoléon lips smothered Illya’s with kisses. Tongues dueling for supremacy, all while his hands brought much needed relief to Illya’s discomfort.

 

Ae lay flat on her back staring up at the ceiling.  She knew Illya needed Napoléon right this moment.  It will take time for them to adjust to being three instead of just two.  She could wait.  When she felt Illya was close to coming, Ephe slipped out of bed, went to the bathroom and returned with a warm soapy wet cloth and dry towel.   Sex between two men could be quite messy at times. 

 

After a thankful clean up, Solo turned onto his back once again. Illya nestled against Napoléon’s right side and quickly fell asleep.  Then Solo lifted an arm to wrap around Ephe.  He gently coaxed her closer and into his left arm. Then he kissed her and whispered a soft, “Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Illya.”

 

“Napoléon. You needed each other right then. Both of your needs must be met to maintain a healthy status quo.”

 

“And you?  Are yours?” gently he kissed her on the lips.  “Being met I mean.”

 

“Yes, they are.  But my needs right now are not the same as yours or Illlya’s.”

 

“Wait a minute, didn’t you say we are alike now?”

 

“Yes.  No.  Er… not exactly.” Ae replied.

 

“Ephe,” whispered a very sleepy Illya, “What did Ross want you to tell us?”

 

“Thought you were asleep.” Ae and Solo said together.

 

“No, just very re-lax-ed.” Stated the blonde.

 

Solo kissed her forehead, “So what were you to tell us?” He asked running his hand up and down her back.

 

“Napoléon.  Really, it’s nothing” Ae replied.

 

“Ephe, saying that won’t stop him. So you better tell us,” added Illya.

 

“E-p-h-e-.” Warned Solo.

 

“Y-e-s,” she replied slowly.

 

Freeing himself from Illya for the moment, Solo turned to face Ae, then kissed her cold nose.  “Now tell us.  We have you at our mercy.”

 

“You think so, huh?” Ae teasingly replied.

 

“Yes.  And for that matter, you didn’t answer our questions from last night.”

 

“Are we back to that again?”  Ae flopped back down as she gave up.  “Napoléon, why do I need to change my name?  I've used my one-word name almost all my entire life.  Why do I need to change it now?”

 

“Because,” Illya was suddenly on Ae’s other side. Being wide awake and now in a playful mood he began to tickle her. “Now we both have you at our mercy, Kitten. Tell us.”

 

“Never, in a m-i-l-l-i-o-n y-e-a-r-s.”  Ae replied through streams of laughter.

 

“I’ll keep this up till you do.” The Russian meant every word.

 

“S-t-o-p,  p-l-e-a-s-e.   I-l-l-y-a.” Ae begged.

“Then tell us.” Then he kissed her with a passion he had never felt before. 

 

By now Napoleon had joined in.  “C’mon Ephe you know you can’t beat us.”

 

Napoleon was right.  She couldn’t take much more of this.  “Truce?” she pleaded.

 

“Not until you tell us.” Solo warned

 

“Why?” Ae asked, playfully

 

“Because, be-cause... inquiring minds want to know and we want this to be legal.”

 

A giggling Ae replied.  “So marry Illya, he’s madly in love with you, you know.”

 

“And you, Ephe, do you love me?” Solo asked when Ae stopped laughing.

 

Ae kissed each one, in turn.  “Shouldn’t I ask you that question?” Seeing a look of disappointment on his face, Ae said,   “Yes and I told you both that last night.  What more do you want?”

 

Napoléon eyes looked down at Ae’s face then his head moved to kiss her bare tummy, “you.” Solo rubbed her tummy first with his hand and then with his clean-shaven cheek. “I’ve decided I want both of you, Ephe. This also means, I want the baby, too.”

 

Illya cut in, “Hey, get in line. I asked her first.”

 

“Just one damn minute the two of you.”  Ae suddenly sat up sending Illya flying off the bed.  “Did either of you ever stop to consider that maybe I don’t want either of you?”

 

“What!” both yelled together, then Solo continued, “You don’t meant that?”

 

Ae looked from one to the other as Illya climbed back onto the bed. “Well, did you?”

 

“But I-” Solo started.

 

Ae giggled again. “Got you.”  

 

“Why you little imp.” Illya stated just before he kissed her.  “Don’t ever scare us like this again.”

 

“I promise” Ae said then added, “As for the rest of your stupid little questions, I thought we settled them last night.  I said yes, to both of you.”

 

“Yes,” added Illya.  “I remember.  She did say that.”

 

Solo was quick to point out.  “You were asleep.”

 

“Maybe, but I heard her,” He pointed to the head, “in here.”

 

“Look guys, I know how you both feel right this minute.  But I don’t think you have thought this through.  Until a few months ago neither of you had a sexual relationship with each other. Now, not only do you want that but you want to bring me and child into your lives.  Are you both crazy?  Both of you are at the height of your careers.  I’m not going to let me or a baby become a liability to both of you.”

 

“Ephe that will never happen.” Stated Solo. “Neither of us are in the field anymore.  Besides, as you pointed out, this child is a product of love.  The love we have for each other.”

 

Illya continued.  “I know what it is like to grow up without a family… or someone to love you. Really _love_ you.   It took both of _you_ to teach me to feel again.  You _taught_ me…  You both taught _me_ that love is something special, something to cherish and be cherished.  The child, our child - the one you are carrying is just that.  It’s concrete evidence of our love.  Please, Ephe, let it have our names. Or one, if you don’t want both of us.”

 

Ae was moved almost to tears by the depth of his feelings.  Trying hard not to let a tear slip she replied “I don’t want to burden either of you.  By giving this child your last names, even if it's just on paper, will do just that.  And Alex had no right forcing this on you.”

 

“Ephe, this has nothing to do with Mr. Waverly,” said Napoléon. “Gregory was the one who asked if we, one of us, had gotten you pregnant.”

 

“Gregory?” Ae was puzzled, _why would Gregory ask them?_  Ae didn’t want to discuss this any longer so she changed the topic, “Napoléon, how did you find this place?”

 

“You are changing the subject.”

 

“So sue me.”

 

“I just might.  Seriously, Ephe, I told you, Lisa gave me a phone number.  I called.  We talked.  Then the rep. picked me up the next morning.  I moment I saw this place and fell in love with it.   It is perfect.  I saw it.  I made an offer, and the rest is history.”

 

“Ha, says you.  Alex is behind this.  Beside, how can you afford a place like this?  Even your combined salaries wouldn’t be enough to cover the maintenance.  I'm surprised you hadn't figured that out since you’re the one with so much business sense.”

 

“Ephe. I paid what the seller asked for.  End of story.”  Said Napoleon. “This was to have been my Christmas gift to both of you.”

She looked at him.  “Christmas?”

 

The truth was in his eyes. “Yes, only you weren’t here.”

 

“Did you even think about the upkeep?” Ae really wasn’t too concerned about the funds for this place.  She knew White Pines was never up for sale.  _So what Alex was up to?_

 

“Ephe?  You are a terrible tease.” Illya kissed away the one tear that had freed itself.

 

Solo was all business.  “This house is ours.  We **own** it, and I’ll worry about the rest later.”

 

“Where would you get that kind of money?” Ae asked.

 

“Ephe, you’re pushing,” warned Illya.

 

“Does it matter? The fact is – ** _this_** is ours.” Solo snapped. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Ephe, look, I’m sorry. Maybe I should have included both of you.  But I didn’t.  I just wanted a place where we were not tripping over each other.  A place with privacy where we could just be ourselves, where we didn’t have to be on guard twenty-four hours a day. A place where I can hold hands or kiss Illya anytime I felt like it.  Love with you is accepted so readily.  But not with Illya.”

 

Ae looked from one to the other. “Illya, is that how you feel about living here?”

 

His face glowed and his eyes glistened, “Yes.”

 

“Even with Ross and Greg?”

 

Illya lowered his head as he blushed a little.  “Yes.  I think maybe they are like Napasha and me?”

 

Ae leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. “They are.  They are exactly like you two…. Don’t you two get it?”

 

“Get what?” asked Solo.

 

“That they are exactly like you two.  Two, Napoléon… not three or four.”  Ae could tell by his facial expression he didn’t understand.  “Tell you what.  You two stay here and I’ll move back into the apartment.”

 

“NO!” both men yelled at her together.

 

“Why not?  Give me one example why I shouldn’t go.” Ephe sat crossed legged and crossed arms in an air of defiance.

 

Solo was quick to respond. “Because in less than two weeks we will be married, that’s why.  Besides, we are all in this together, remember?”

 

“Hmm.  Not good enough.” Ae teasingly replied.

 

Illya pounced on her pushing her backwards, “You little imp.” He kissed her.  “Napoléon’s answer should have been ‘because we love you’.  Now what did you mean by the remark about Ross and Greg?”

 

“All I meant was ‘don’t rushing into any room with a closed door.  Knock first.”

 

Solo couldn’t believe she had caught them. “You caught them?”

 

At the same time Illya asked, “Why?”

 

Ae blushed. “Remember, this is their home too.  Has been for years.  Even though we live now it is still partly theirs.  White Pines is not what you both think it is.  It’s hard to explain …exactly. And yes, I walked in on them when I was about six.   I thought Greg was hurting Ross because I heard Ross scream and I ran into their room.”

 

Illya eyes sparkled, “You caught them in the act?”

 

“Naked as the day they were born with Greg on top of Ross.”  Ae replied, turning lovely shade of red.

 

“What did they say, or do for that matter?” Napoléon asked.

 

“What they always did.  They stopped. Picked me up and sat me on their bed.  Then they told me the truth.  They have always been honest and open with me.”

 

“At the age of six?  Illya asked.

 

Ae replied, “Of course.  I understood them.”

 

“At six?” Illya asked again, not believing her.

 

“Yes. At six years old.  I told them I would knock on a closed door from now on before I entered.  I hugged each one and kissed their cheeks and then told Greg not to hurt Ross otherwise we wouldn’t get any supper. I also remember telling Ross he had the right to spank Greg if Greg hurt him.  Then I left the room. After I closed the door n all I could hear was them laughing.  We never talked about it after that.  You see, back then, my bedroom was opposite theirs.  When I turned fourteen I was moved into this room. I remember Ross and Greg doing some renovations a few months later.  All the bedrooms upstairs are soundproofed and I think the office downstairs is as well.  Though I think that room was done for a different reason.”

 

“That makes sense, I guess.” Said Illya

 

“So please you two, save yourself some embarrassment knock on any closed door first before you enter.  They don’t mind getting caught kissing.  They are quite open about it.  And it’s nothing you two should be shy about either… “

 

“O-k-ay.” replied Solo, a little unsure at what she had just said.

 

“And I think the surgery centre over the garage is also soundproofed.”

 

“The surgery centre?” asked Illya.

 

 “Yes, you’ll get to know it…  But don’t expect me to knock on the door to this room. You both are much too beautiful not to watch.”

 

“It better not be watching is the **_only_ ** thing you’ll be doing with us.” warned the Russian.

 

A strange quiet calm filled the room for about ten minutes, then Illya broke into a deep belly laugh.

 

“What’s so funny, now?” Solo asked.

 

Between gulps of air, needed because Illya was laughing too hard.  “Us.  Us, Napasha.  We are a pair aren’t we?”

 

Solo looked him. “No.  A trio.”  After kissing him briefly Solo broke away laughing a too.  “Oh God, we _will be_ three….  Well, three for at least a little while.”

 

Quietness filled the room once more. When Kuryakin asked his next question he was very serious. “Napoléon.  Are we going to be driving back and forth to work every day?”

 

“Nope,” replied Solo as a yawn made itself known. “By chopper.”

 

“A chopper?” Ae asked.

 

Illya replied.  “He means a helicopter.”

 

“Illya I do know what a chopper is.  I just want to know why?”

 

Both men said together. “Because we all work for U.N.C.L.E.”

 

“So?”  Ae said.

 

Lying in the centre of the bed Napoléon put an arm around each of his lovers, pulling then close.

“I think we gave this New Year a very wonderful start,” he kissed both on the forehead, “Yes, a very wonderful start.”

 

Mentally, Illya asked, _how you figure that._

_We made love._   Replied Solo

_Ephe didn’t_ said Kuryakin

_Oh, yes I did._ Replied Ae

_How?_ Asked Kuryakin

_Like this._ Replied Ae, as she let them fell her manipulations.

 

_Don’t start._ Warned Solo.

 


	17. The Confrontation

Part 17

 

_The Confrontation_

 

They returned to work on January 3rd.  It took to full days to clear the backlog on their desks.  Two full days before nerves started to take hold.  Napoléon had much too much to be responsible for to worry.  Illya plunged himself into chemistry projects.  For Ephe, the 3rd and 4th, tied her with teleconferences. But the morning of the 5th, she cracked.  She could handle any pressure as long as it wasn’t hers.

 

Promptly at eleven-thirty Aphrodite stormed into Alexander Waverly's office faster than his secretary could press a button.  Alex was at his favourite thinking spot.  Standing in front of the large picture window with one arm behind his back and the other holding his pipe.  She bypassed the table and made her way straight to him.  She was angry. No, she was more than angry, she was livid.

 

"Why, Alex?" She spat.  "Why did you do what you did?  Why?"

 

Alex took a puff on his pipe. "I take it they told you the news about the White Pines?"

 

"Yes!  Why?  It’s hardly convenient for their daily commutes.  Wouldn’t the city have been better?  Oh, but wait. They already did live here.  Now, they live further away!  Makes a lot of sense, when **_you_ ** need them in a hurry!"

 

"Did _you_ even bother to let _them_ explain?" He asked, as he made his way to sideboard knowing full well Ephe hadn’t.  "Tea, your usual way?"

 

She tried to ignore him, “Why Alex?  Why with them?  Wasn’t it enough for you to use-"

 

Alex didn’t let her finish, "-after what they did, I owed them a safe place, Ephe.  White Pines **is** ideal.  And it will be a good for you as well."

 

"Good for **me**?  Why?” she stormed over to him.  “What if I didn’t want any part of this? White Pines **_is_** my home.  Did you ever think of that?"

 

Both walked with cups in hand over to the conference table and sat.  Alex took his usual place, Ephe sat on the first chair to his right.

 

"As for your **wants** and **don'** **t wants** , those are immaterial.  It’s the future, theirs, if not yours."

 

"They’re field agents, Alex."

 

"Not for much longer!  They can’t remain where they are for obvious reasons. You should be well aware of that since it was your recommendation." He took a sip of his tea.  "Ephe, what **is** real the problem here?  It’s hardly about their work status, the house or the child you are carrying.” He looked at her though her facial expression belayed nothing.  “Did you think either one is going to let you raise their unborn child without involving them?  And… you should have been more attentive to the difficulty Kuryakin is experiencing.  In fact, you stood here in my office very adamant about it, six months ago.  Did you conveniently forget **_that_** conversation?  Or is that why you walked out on them?  Hoping you won’t have to face them or your fears?”

“That is _not_ why I left!” she snapped.

 

“Isn’t it?  Face it Ephe, you have never been able to accept personal entanglements after that last fiasco.  Since then, you have always chosen to walk away when your emotions got too close.  Your philosophy on involvements your whole life has been **to _run_**.  Though I can’t fault you, it’s what your parents did.  I thought _we_ had managed to install a better safety network for coping. Obviously I’ve failed…  But I will not let you abuse two of my operatives to satisfy this whim of yours.  You are finally going to overcome your fear.”

 

“Don’t talk to me about my fear!  We are here in their world.  Their ways should abide how they live.  Ours should never have been introduced to them!”

 

“I told you back then and I will repeat it now, I had no choice but to use them.  Yes, they paid a high price.  And yes, I gave back what I could.”

 

“You did not!  Why didn’t you let them die?  You’ve let others die before. It’s never bothered you in the past!”

 

“Ephe, what has made you so angry?”  She stared at him.  If looks could kill...  But he matched her, stare for stare. “That’s it, isn’t Ephe? You **_are_** frightened.”  Just a simple statement but one so very true.  “All of this, is because you are afraid of trusting your heart, all because it was once badly abused.”

 

“No! It’s not!” She retorted.

 

“The prove it!   Not to me, to them and to yourself.    Isn’t it time you let that lonely, scared, little girl of four finally grow up?   Ephe, you have been hiding all your life; first in schoolwork, then later in your career.  Running from relationships that got too close or too deep.  After that Skye, what’s-his-name, abandoned you for Miss Utah in ’52, you’ve buried yourself in your work that times you were almost lost completely.  After you were rescued, you avoided any and all personal contact; to avoid getting hurt again. Now your past has caught with you, and you have once again found yourself in a similar position.  Only this time there is no escape.  You have met your match in those two.  They will not let you run.”  Alex took a much needed quick break, then continued.  “As for Kuryakin’s present emotional state. You have no one to blame but yourself.  What were you thinking by giving him **_five_ ** units of _your_ blood?”

 

“It was the only way to stop him from bleeding to death.  After trying one, two then three with no luck. There was a little change with four.  I wasn’t going to let him die when one more could possibly work.”

 

“But you didn’t know that!”

 

“No.  It was a gamble.”

 

“A gamble.  A gamble!  You were warned not to gamble with any HUMAN’s life!   I tried to reinforce that rule, but did you listen to me?  Now young Kuryakin is paying the price for your stupidity.”

 

“I did what you asked! “Lose one and I lose both” was what you said.  That sounded like a direct order to me.” 

 

“Aphrodite, there were other options available.  You just chose to ignore them, and Mac as well, didn’t you?”

 

She thought about it, but only for a brief second.  “Not completely.”

 

“ **Yes you did!**   And you should have never released Kuryakin from the infirmary until all his results where known.”

 

“Illya was not that ill that he needed to be kept here.  His back was completely healed before I released him. As for the other, they were dealt with when they arose.  I do know what I’m doing.”

 

“ **Do you?**   I sometimes wonder.” Waverly spat.

 

“ **Yes. I do**.” Ae spat back

 

He lit his pipe and took several inhales.  “Was getting physically involved with them, also part of your treatment?”

 

“ **What?”**  Ae reigned in her temper.  “Alex, you know it wasn’t.”

 

“Do I?” He stared at her.  “What would you call this ‘ _entanglement_ ’ you’re involved with?”

 

“You told me you _wanted_ them back!”

 

“I did not suggest you have sex with them.”

 

“What happened is between us.  It’s none of **your** business.” Ae paused, losing her temper would get her nowhere “Both of them **_were not_** under my medical care.  Give me some credit!”

 

“At this point?  I don’t know what to think, Ephe” Alex took a breather and inhaled on his pipe.  “What I know you are, and what you think was done, _are_ two completely different issues.  It is **you** who have over stepped the boundary.  Know this, child. You will not destroy any more lives.”

 

Ae glared at him at this point.   _How could you!_  She thought but said nothing.

 

“You have chosen your bed.  You have slept in that bed, now it’s time to remake it, and get on with your life.  The life **you** have _chosen_.  There _will be_ no more interfering, Ephe _.  Is that clear_!”

 

Stare for stare, Ae met her match and she knew it.  “For your information I _was not_ interfering.”

 

“No?  What do you call what you did with Solo and Kuryakin?”

 

“I repaired the damages _you_ caused.”

 

“That is not all you have done!”

 

“All right, I admit I helped them - a little.  Both were too afraid to take that next step.”

 

“So you interfered.”

 

“No!  I assisted with what had already been started.”

 

“Did you?”

 

“You know I did!  You knew what they were to each other before you called MacVey or me.”

 

“That is not all you did, is it?”

 

“What is it you want from me, Alex?”

 

“I want you to stop **your** running.”

 

“My what?”

 

“You heard me!  Whenever things get too close to your heart, you run.”

 

“I do not!”

 

“Then what do you call that tiny desolate island in the Aegean.  The island that only Section One’s have access to?”  Ae remained silent.  “I’d call that running, Ephe.  I know it was Napoleon Solo who breached your self-imposed shields.  He alone is responsible for the feelings you thought you had vanquished long ago.  Now that they have resurfaced they are proving too much for you to handle.  But instead of asking for help, you did what you always do, you run.  Ephe, what is it going to take to make you understand you are not alone in this world?” the pause was to let his words sink in.  “You have _never_ been alone.  Yes, we let you think you had erected walls to protect yourself.  And while you thought those walls protected your heart, we watched and protected you as much as we could.  As much as we dared.”

 

She still remained silent.

 

“Iain MacVey, Ross Penrose-Evans, Gregory Evans and I have been your four guardians since you were four years old and dumped on my doorstep by your Mother.  You, and we, have been through a lot together and up to know you have always shown to be level-headed and competent.”

 

Ae still remained silent.

 

“Years ago, when you came in contact with a younger Napoléon Solo in Survival School, you trained him but you never got involved with him.  What is different about him this time? I know my field operatives. I know the way they operate. I’ve known about Solo’s antics with the secretarial pool and how he’s dated three quarters of them.   I’m well aware of how he acts and interacts with Kuryakin, part of that is what makes them my best team.  And I’ve seen the same in Kuryakin when he’s with Solo. I’m not blind, you know.  The bottom line is they are good for each other, both on and off the job.  Then you arrive at my request.  But my request was for your medical ability, not for your ability to meddle in the affairs of their hearts.   I will acknowledge that neither they nor you saw what was coming.  You are lost. You are not in control. This is a position you dread the most.  In fact, you are terrified.  Ephe, there is no place left for you to run to.   Nor will we permit you to continue to run. Neither Ross, Greg, Mac nor I will let that happen again.  I can assure you, once Solo and Kuryakin knew, they will not permit you to run.  You, young lady, are going to accept the fact that people can love you.  That people want to love you.  You have been selfish far too long-”

 

"Selfish!”  She snapped. “I’m _not_ selfish.  Alex I told you after my first meeting with them, that it was going to cost you more than-”

 

"More?  No, Ephe.  In fact, the cost has been far less than I expected. However, it is you who vastly underestimated the outcome.”  He drained the last drops of coffee from his cup.

 

“I did what you asked.”

 

Alex put down his cup and picked up his pipe.  Placed a small amount of his favourite brand of tobacco in it and tapped it down.  After lighting it he took several puff.  “Yes, I suppose you did, in a way.  But the… ah… cost was far greater than even you anticipated.    My bargain with them was they would not die.  If I had to use you or Mac to complete that deal then that’s what I would use."

 

"So you decided to play God, and dish out what’s best for all of us." She pushed her chair back ready to stand.  " **How dare you**?  What right do you have?"

 

" **Sit down**!" He bellowed.  "What right you asked? The right as creator and head of U.N.C.L.E."

 

“That’s not a good enough reason anymore!” she snapped.

 

“It most certainly is!”  _Damn her.  Why is she being so abstinent?_

 

AI told you I wanted to leave when I was done!@

 

“I know you did.  But you hadn’t counted on falling in love, had you?”

 

“Leave that out of it.” She snapped, once again.

 

Alex ignored her outburst. He smiled to himself, for confirmation of her sore point. “Young Kuryakin is hard to resist, isn’t he? His boyish charm? Those baby-blue eyes… I presume they have stolen many a heart.  And the Solo charm, many people have found his attractive attributes hard to resist. His-”

 

“Stop!”

 

“Not till _you_ concede.”

 

“Why is that so important to you?”

 

“Why are you afraid to love?”

 

“I am not!”

 

"You most certainly are!”

 

“I’m not!” She repeated then turned and walked over to window, looking out.  “Alex, what is it you really want from me?”

 

“What l I want Ephe, is for you to accept that love can and does exist for you. All you have to open you heart.  You did for a while until you realized what was happening.  Then you ran, just like before.”

 

“That’s not why I left.”

 

“It is, and you are trying very hard to deny it.  _Love._   Ephe, _love_ is the greatest gift you could ever receive.  I know you didn’t plan it.  Just like you didn’t plan the previous three disasters. I won’t happen this time but you have to trust.  Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin didn’t plan on it either.  But _it_ happened.@  _Later than I expected for those two agents_.  "The three of you seem to have forgotten that I can sense things you don't think I can.”

 

“Alex.  Can’t we just forget the whole thing?”

 

 Waverly ignored her and relit his pipe.  “Heaven’s child, why do you think I paired them in the first place?  It wasn’t because each wanted to work alone. It was for their safety in the field.  I seem to recall a recommendation from a certain healer who said it would be beneficial to each partner…  Good advice, by the way.”

 

“I don’t know why you listened to me.  You rarely do… besides they were total opposites.”

 

“Ah,” Alex inhaled on his pipe. It was a comfort he allowed himself, despite his own doctor telling him to quit.  “That’s why it did work.  Opposites attract.  It’s their chemistry that balances each other out.  It’s what made them my best team.  Also their willingness to do what they _felt_ was right for U.N.C.L.E; and also for themselves.”

 

“Where are you going with this, Alex?”

 

Waverly leaned back and watched the smoke from his pipe curl upwards.  “Why did I insist on only you and MacVey instead of Anderson and his team, to deal with their injuries?  Because you two _are_ the best I have.  And because they deserve _my_ best.”

 

She’s had enough of Alex’s impeding manner.  "Then why this charade? Why did you let Solo think he _purchased_ ‘White Pines’?"

 

“Ephe, there is no charade.  Isn’t it time to let your heart trust?  As for the so called sale of White Pines, it because it’s the safest place for all of you.  Just because you grew up with a dysfunctional family-“

 

Ae disagreed. “Gregory and Ross are not dysfunctional!”

 

“No I don’t suppose they are in the traditional sense.  This doesn’t mean your unborn child has to do the same.  Because of who the child’s parents are, it is going to need a secure place to grow.  As for the funds Solo paid for it, they are reinvested into a trust fund."

 

“Alex, a house does not make a home. People do.”

 

“I’m thankful to Ross and Greg for raising you.  But they were hardly the ideal parents."

 

“They did the best they could under the circumstances.  Besides, I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.”

 

“Didn’t you?”

 

“There was a time when I wanted my parents. Obviously, they didn’t want me.  I was a toy, something for my Mother to play with and show off.  When I was of no further use to her, she passed me off to my father, who had even less time for me.  If this is your devious underhanded way of trying to force me into something I don’t want or need, forget it.  I don’t need protection from you for my child, nor do I need their unwanted help.”

 

His pipe was such a comfort at times like this.  

 

“Ephe, I informed Gina you were on you way there, the moment you got on that plane. I also told her that you were ill and I instructed her to call Gregory if you became worse.  I did not tell her that you pregnant.  However, I did tell Gregory, before you had even left Solo’s apartment.  I left the decision in regards to your care, to him.”

 

“So that’s why he came after me?”

 

“No.  Gina called him.  Ephe, I once entrusted Ross and Greg with _your_ life.  I think I’m more than capable of doing it again.”

 

"Alex, this isn’t about me.  Can’t you see that!  Let them be… their relationship is just beginning.”

 

“Beginning?  Ephe, their relationship started long before even you were conceived.”

 

“I’m not talking about Ross and Greg.  This is about Napoléon and Illya.”

 

He raised his eyebrows at that.  “Is it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ephe, It’s not, you know.  That’s why Solo wanted a place more private.”

 

“But they are…  That is… I can’t”

 

He chuckled in spite of himself.  Ephe had never been unable to voice her opinion where love is involve, after all that’s happened.  It was fascinating to see her doing so now.  "Bi, I think is the word you are looking for.  They do, of course, love each other, but they also love you.  And I would consider you a female."

 

"Leave me out of this."

 

"Impossible.  You are the center of all this."

 

"No! I cannot be.”

 

Waverly ignored her last remark. "Now, as I was saying.  White Pines’ are perfect place for _your_ new family.  Who better to understand the love between them and you, than the Evans?  But if you still want to insist on hiring a nanny yourself go right ahead."

 

"Ugh.  You.  Are.  Impossible!  Do you know that?"  She walked away from the window, crossing her arms in front of her as she sat down. "What do you mean the Evans are perfect?"

 

"Well, let’s see.” He started counting off points with his fingers.   “Ross is a top notch chef.”

 

“Alex, I know this.”

 

“Stop interrupting, Ephe! …And a Nutritionist. You are going to need help in that department. Loves gardening. Grows most of his own vegetables and fruits.  He’s great with children.  He and his partner raised you.  And he’s also a compulsive ‘neat freak’.  I think that’s the modern term for it.  Greg is a built-in handy-man and mechanic, he’s a teacher, and business partner. Not to mention a musician, a medical doctor and healer.  Both adore you… Both were once agents for MI-6 and U.N.C.L.E. so they are use the odd hours. They’ve been together for as long as I have known them.  Surely by now you have figured out they are a gay couple.  Well established in the area.  That will be a big asset for Solo and Kuryakin."

 

“I beg your pardon.   How would that help Napoléon and Illya? ....They worked for U.N.C.L.E?  When?  …not when I was living there.”

 

“Before and when you were little.  They just kept it from you.”

 

“That doesn’t explain why for Napoléon.”

 

“Of course it does.  Think of how the villagers accepted you.”

 

“That was different.”

 

Alex relit it pipe. “How?”

 

“I was a small girl, a child.”

 

“Precisely my point.  A child is usually adopted by all.  A gay couple, not so much.  But since the locals are used to them, Solo and Kuryakin will have an easier start.”

 

“I don’t believe I’m hearing this from you.  It’s as if you have retired them.”

 

“In a way I have.  They cannot continue to work here after next week in their old position.”

 

“I thought you agreed to advance them.”

 

“Into what?  Use your brain Ephe.  Neither will be satisfied with being stuck in one place.  Not after being out in the field.”

 

“Why not?  You did.”

 

“Yes, I did. But I created U.N.C.L.E., there’s the difference.”

 

“So you are letting them go because of me and my child?”

 

“Of course not.  I told you I’d protect them.”

 

“By putting them into a box?”

 

“That’s one description.”

 

“Ugh, you are impossible!   Why did you have me…us save them if you are going to throw them to the wolves?”

 

“I said no such thing!”

 

“You just did!”

 

“Ephe stop!”  Commanded Waverly.  _When did I lose control of this situation?  Blast her, she’s enough to make a man take to drink!_ Waverly reigned in his temper. “That is not what I said.  Try to see the situation form their side.”

“I did.  I offered to move into the apartment in the city.”

 

“What?  Why?”

 

“I will not be an albatross to them.”

 

“See, there you go, thinking only on yourself again.”

 

“I am not!” She yelled back.

 

“Then why for heaven’s sake would you give up the only home you’ve known for the city?”

 

“You had no problem giving it away.”

 

“I didn’t give it away.”

 

“No you sold it to Solo.”

 

“Not in the way you think.”

 

“Did you explain those terms to Napoléon?”  The look on his face to Ephe everything. “You didn’t did you.  Why let him believe otherwise?”

 

“Ephe you are infuriating.”

 

“So you’ve often told me… Let me see, was it my Mother or Father I took after.  No wait, you handed me over to Ross and Greg the first chance you got!”

 

“Both of whom have a great deal more patience with you than I have at the moment.”  Alex took several breaths of his pipe.  “Of course, it helps that they both love you.” 

 

Ae was furious with herself.  An argument was exactly what Waverly wanted.  It was how in manipulated people.

 

Alex, got himself a hot cup of tea.  He returned to his place at the round table and cleaned out his pipe.  After refilling the pipe bowl he tapped it and the lit it.  A half cup of tea and a puff of his pipe and he was ready to continue.   “Now where was I? Oh yes, Ross’ knowledge in horticultural. His hobby on flora and fauna is fascinating and extensive. It will come in very handy.”

 

Ephe, after finishing her own cup of tea. Reigned her temper. "You’ve thought of everything, haven't you?  Right down to what roles we play in your little act.”

 

'You, young l _ady_ , give me far more credit than I deserve.'  He stood and walked to stand behind her then he placed both his hands on her shoulders. 'Ephe, even I can’t govern love.  But I see no harm in giving it a helping hand.  I know Napoleon and Illya have loved each for years.  They were just too hesitant to act on it.  I’ve used this accident, to assist them into accepting their feelings.  You, on the other hand threw me a curve.  Falling in love with both of them, I was not expecting that.  But I jolly well should have foreseen what their combined charisma can do. I don't think either one thought they could or would find love outside of their relationship; but they have.”  Ae turn around to look at him.  She had never heard Alex speak of love like the way he just had.  Alex removed his hands but stayed where he was.  “Solo has wasted a great deal of time chasing skirts, looking for something that was right in front of his face.   The first time I saw a young Kuryakin lay eyes on Solo it was like watching a moth drawn to a light.”  Waverly looked down at her.  “And you Ephe.  Let your past be just that – the past. Stop running.  Look ahead to a future with both them.  Don’t.  Don't ever be afraid to love." He pick up gave her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  AI think we’ve finally hit the root of this conversation.   It’s your fear of being hurt again, isn’t it?"  He pulled her up into his arms and gave her a fatherly-type hug, "Ephe.  There has to be a little trust left inside you.”  She said nothing.  “Give in, Ephe, Give in to them.  Let them guide you."

 

"I can’t, Alex…  What if?"

 

"There are no what ifs, only can do’s.  And yes _you_ can." He kissed her forehead, holding her tight. Alexander felt a bit of heat from the moisture on his shirt. "Sorry, no tears allowed, here.  His right thumb brushed them away as quick as they came.  "Now, I believe you had a reason for why you came to see me?  By-the-way did you eat breakfast?"

 

"I did and I haven’t.”

 

Waverly sat on the chair beside her. “Ephe, White Pines is the best place for all of you. And I think you know that.  You just didn’t like the way i pushed everything.”

 

“Why did you?”

 

“Because you three are so damned slow.”

 

“You’re not firing them?”

 

“Good God, no, woman.  They’re the best I have.  I don’t want to do that. I want them to teach others.”

 

“Alex, you’re not serious.  Illya, yes.   He’ll make an excellent instructor.  But Napoléon? You’d have better luck taming a dragon.”

 

“What makes you think I haven’t?”

 

“What?”  She laughed.

 

"That’s my girl.  Now "Off with you, I have a company to run. And a world to save.  And for heaven’s sake go get something to eat, before you faint."

 

She nodded, walked over to the door and stopped to turn back.  "Thank you."

 

"For what?" He smiled.  "You were never here.”  Just as she got to the door, “Hmm, Ephe… what name did you tell them?"

 

"Name?” Ae thought for several seconds, then said, “I didn’t."  She turned and left the room.

 

_Solo hyphen Kuryakin it is then._ He smiled proudly to himself as he entered the change into the computer’s system, for all of them.

 


	18. The Lecture

Part 18

_The Lecture_

 

January 5th  

 

Iain Colin MacGregor made a beeline for the Medical unit.  He had a feeling he would find Ephe hiding in her office.  He always knew when she was upset. Aphrodite has a unique way of broadcasting her feelings.  Not that a mere human could pick them up, well maybe a very sensitive one, like Illya Kuryakin.  But for the most part - no.  Mac could.  He entered the darkened room to find Ephe seated at her desk with her elbows on it, supporting her head – crying.

 

“Hey Princess, what’s up?  Don’t tell me the honeymoon’s over already.” He snapped his fingers in the air, “wait, the wedding isn’t till Friday.  So what gives?” Mac walked over to the nearest corner of her desk and perched himself.

 

Ephe looked up at him.  Tears still flowing. “What do you want Mac?”

 

“Those tears had better be happy ones.  Because I won’t let you release sad ones days before your wedding.” 

 

She sobbed harder.  “I can’t do it, Mac.” 

 

He pulled her into his arms, cuddling and trying to soothe.  “Of course you can.  Now then, tell ‘ol ‘Uncle Mac’ what’s wrong.”

 

She tried pulling away but his arm held her fast…  “Mac, what is it you want?  I’m very busy.”

 

“Doing what?” He looked around the darkened room.  “I don’t see any papers on your desk.  Ah, but, you are crying. So I guess you are busy after all.”

 

“Mac, you didn’t come here to tell me that.”

 

“You’re right I didn’t.  Is it your pregnancy that’s making you feel this bitchy?”

 

She looked at him. “My what?”

 

“You heard me.  You have been in a bad mood with everyone since the New Year.  This is not like you.  So what gives?”

 

“I just have a lot on my mind at the moment.  Besides aren’t I allowed a little ‘down time’ every now and then?  And I’m not b-“

 

“Don’t finish that thought, Ephe.” Mac warned.

 

Ae took a deep breath, Mac was right.  She was snappy.  “I’m sorry, I guess I should have known better than to snap at you.”  She tried a forced smile which didn’t work with Mac.

 

Still sitting in the same spot he asked, “Are you going to tell me, what the real problem is?”

 

“What makes you think I have a problem?”

 

“Are we starting this over?”

 

Ae rubbed her hand across her forehead.  She didn’t need his interference. “No, and I apologize again. So can we leave it at that?”

 

“Not a chance. Like you, I’m employed by U.N.C.L.E.  And when a doctor needs a doctor… Let’s just say that in my book that makes me your boss.”

 

“The hell it does!” Ae snapped.

 

Mac still sat on the corner of her desk.  A handsome man with a mop of brown curly hair.  His sweet smile and sparkling eyes, filled with warmth and understanding put everyone at ease. Unfortunately, being six foot eight can sometimes be a little over-bearing.  Dressed in a suit that would give Napoléon Solo a run for his money.  Ae often wondered if they used the same tailor shop.

 

“See Angel, that’s what I mean.   This disposition of yours has to go.”

 

She looked up at him with an icy glare, “Did Alex send you down here?”

 

“Haven’t seen Alex yet.  Why?  Is he responsible for-?”

 

Ae cut him off, “No!  No.” but she couldn’t stop the tears from slipping.

 

Mac handed her his clean, crisp handkerchief.   Ae grudgingly took it and wiped her tears, then looked at him.  Mac, always had a way of getting through to her when all others couldn’t.  

 

She sat staring up at him.  It was only when she saw is mouth move that she realized he had said something.  “Hmm.  I’m sorry.  What did you say?”

 

“You look like you need a shoulder to cry on.”  Mac pulled her up and into his strong arms then gave her a hug. “I know when you’re upset. Eph.  Always have.”

 

“Really?” A little sarcasm edged itself into her tone.

 

“Don’t’ start again.”  Mac warned as he released her to grab the empty chair from the corner of the room.  He spun it around and straddled it. “By the way, who did you vent your anger on?”

 

“What makes you think I vented anger?”

 

“How about these three to start with.  One: you stormed right pass me leaving Solo’s office. Two: you are sitting in here holed up in the dark.  And 3: you’re crying.  All these tell me you are upset, very upset.”

 

“Oh.”

 

He glanced at the wall clock.  “I have an idea, how about some lunch?   Eating always made you want to talk about your problems.”

 

“I’m not hungry.   I’m not sixteen anymore.  Besides, I don’t have-.”

 

“I didn’t ask Ephe.  I ordered. That’s the difference.  And don’t say you have work to because I know you don’t.   Knowing you, that cup of tea you drank this morning isn’t sitting well and it’s certainly not what I call breakfast.  And neither should you. Not in your current condition.”

 

Ae almost snapped back, but didn’t.  “Mac, thanks for the offer but I’m not hungry.  I couldn’t eat anything if I tried.”

 

“Have you?”  Mac asked and Ae shook her head. “What would your two men say if they found out you’re skipping meals, huh?”

 

“I often don’t eat in the morning.   Besides we flew in, I couldn’t eat before.” She dropped her head and whispered, “I get nauseous.”

 

“ _Still_?  I thought you were over that?  Want me to run more tests?  Perhaps you are coming down with a bug or two.”

 

“I don’t pick up bugs, and you know it.”

 

With a smile similar to the Cheshire cat’s, “Can I get you something for the nausea?”

 

“No!” Ae softened her tone, “It’s only when I fly.  We didn’t have enough time to drive in.”

 

“Must be nice to be able to have a personal jet?  Who flies?”

 

“Mac, I know what you are trying to do and it won’t work.  Besides you didn’t come here to talk about our…. Us.”

 

“You’re right.  I didn’t.  I came to talk to you.  Ephe, I know you had words with Alexander.” She nodded.  “Is he responsible for upsetting you?”

 

“Not really.”

 

He thought for several seconds. “O-o-ka-y, let’s see if I have it right.  Alexander basically told you to eat crow and go and apologize to Solo and Kuryakin.”  He could see Alex telling her what he thought of her behavior of late.  “The way _I figure_ it is you have now five people to apologize to.”

 

“Five?” she asked not fully understanding him.

 

Nodding his head, “yes, _five._   First off; there’s you.  You need to apologize to yourself for your severe lack in ‘trust’.  Ephe, there is a big time gap between now and nineteen years ago.  Also, you couldn’t do your job if you didn’t trust.  You just don’t _trust_ yourself when your heart is involved…   Like it or not, _trust_ is what runs this world…  You can’t expect to tangle in any affairs without it.  Take sex for example.  No **trust** – no **pleasure** – no **enjoyment**.”

 

“Only you would bring sex into this,” she murmured.

 

“You know, I’ve often wondered how you managed to tango the two of them, together.”  He snapped his fingers again, “oh wait, you needed my help there too.  Remember that little black lace dress, or lack there-of?   Princess, you wouldn’t have needed that or my help if you weren’t so damned afraid of getting hurt again.  Though I will say your absence of any physical involvement, over these nineteen years, manage to produce one hell of a good healer.  Nothing like _not being involved_ to accomplish that.  No distractions, you see… 

 

“Secondly; you should have told Kuryakin what to expect after the transfusion. He’s been on one hell of an emotional roller coaster for the past two months you left him alone. Thanks to your life-force, his moods have strained his relationship with Solo; almost to the breaking point.  Not once _but_ twice.  Each time it took a drastic event to get them back together.  This last time we almost lost him.  His heart stopped twice on us in the ER.” Mac softened the tone of his voice.  “Ephe, it was only a small bullet wound to his upper arm.  What will happen next time if it’s something major?  Illya may not be so lucky.   

 

“Thirdly; how much stress is Napoléon to endure before he snaps as well?  He may put on a good front; but he’s so close to crumbling.  Humans can’t survive long living like this.  Something will snap.  That’s a proven fact.  At least Alexander has kept them at HQ most of the time.  One wrong move outside, and it **will** be over.”  He was close enough to her to lift her face with a finger.  “Princess, they’re both so close to becoming like you; shutting out the world and those who are needed to help.   You’ve had years of practice.  Look where it’s gotten you.  I won’t go into that; but I don’t think you really like where you are.  Those two have offered you something wonderful.  Don’t let your fear get in the way.  Princess, those two _aren’t_ going to hurt you.” Ae looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. “That’s what the real problem is, isn’t it?  Trust.  You don’t trust them not to hurt you.” Mac removed his finger, “Ephe, they’re not going to do that to you.  You can _trust_ me with this one.”

 

“Mac, you can’t guarantee anything.”

 

“Life, has no guarantees.  _Only trust_.  Open your heart to them. That’s all it’s going to take, Ephe.  Besides, they trusted you with their very lives.  Can’t you trust them with your heart?”

 

“What if-?”    Ae dropped her head. “I… c-cant.”

He grabbed her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him once again.   “This world is full of ‘what if’s’ and look where it’s gotten itself.  You are not an object, Ephe!  You are flesh, blood and bones!  Make your life count for something!  You have a heart, open it, damn you!  You have not one, but two, two wonderful men who happen to love you deeply.” Ephe dropped hers eyes.  “Look at me.” Mac ordered.  “Your fourth and fifth apology are to Napoléon and Illya.  Words can do more than harm.  They can kill!  Don’t let that happen when you can prevent it.”

 

Ae dropped her eyes.  She had nothing to say.

 

“Princess, there is something very special about the three of you.  And no, it’s not the bond you share, although it’s glowing like a beacon...  I know you didn’t create it. You can’t. It formed on its own.  But, you have the **_power_** to ** _destroy_** it.  You all do.  So don’t do it!   Don’t destroy them.  You are a _HEALER_ Ephe, make it mean something.”

 

She pulled free of his hold.  “That’s just it, Mac.  I _AM_ a healer.  Healing is _what_ I do.  It’s what I know to do.  It’s what I’m good at.  But relationships are really hard.  What if I mess this up? What if-?”

 

“You won’t. Anything worth having on this world is hard.  Work with them. Let them work with you.  You already know them, Ephe.  They are not strangers to you. You’ve been living with them for months now.”

 

“Yes, I know, but-“

 

“But nothing.  Princess, it’s the little everyday things that make this world go round.  Not the big ones.   A kiss saying goodnight before you turn in.  A gentle touch first thing in the morning.  Helping them find a matched pair of socks.  The simple act of making coffee in the morning, knowing they appreciate it.  Those are the type of things that make being together worthwhile.”

 

“Are you finished?”

 

“Depends?” he winked at her but didn’t move.   “Did I take up where Alexander left off?”

 

“Just about.”

 

“Good.  Ephe, I meant every word I said, and probably Alexander did as well.”

 

“I know.   This is not the first time you both have talked to me.”

 

“No it’s not.  And it probably won’t be the last time either.  We’re your guardians, Ephe.  We love you. That will not change after you marry.  Your marriage means we will have two more to look after.  Well, two, until the little ones come.”   He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  “There are going to be times when you and your two lovers will need all the help you can get.  Till then.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Just remember, you aren’t the only one who has to change.  They have to adapt as well. None of you can think solely of yourself anymore. Not that any of you would. There are two others to consider now.” He tapped the tip of her nose.   “Speaking of that, how did it go when you told them about the house?”

 

”It didn’t.”  She smiled, then sat back in her chair.  “I haven’t told them.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Why not? Mac, every time I try to talk to them about it we ended in an argument.”  Ae gave up.  What did this man want from her?  Hiding her head in the palm of her hands, “Mac, I don’t think I can go through with this.”

 

“It’s too late to back out now. All the arrangements are made.”  He kissed her on the middle of her forehead again.  “Besides, are you carrying something?”

 

“Mac. You just don’t understand.”

 

“Yes I do.” He stood and swung the chair around then pulled her to her feet.  “Despite all you did to stay detached, they got under your skin, didn’t they?”

 

“Yes.” She nodded.  “They did.”

 

“At any time did you ignore our hypocritical oath?”

 

 “No, of course not.  But they… this… this shouldn’t have happened.”

 

“Princess,” Mac laid his hand on her abdomen.  “Things happen outside of our control.”  Then he ran his hand over the area, “Hmm….”

 

“Mac?”

 

“Oh, sorry… Ephe, the three you have to deal with this.”

“That’s the problem.  I can’t!” Ae pushed his hand away. “Stop that!”

 

“No.  You mean you don’t want to?”

 

“Yes… No!  I don’t know.  It’s not just the baby.   It’s just that things were not supposed to go this far.”

 

Just as Mac said, “Aha,” there was a knock on the door.

 

“Oh, sorry.  The lab called, said you wanted me to bring you a stat copy of the results up to Ae’s office.” Kuryakin said as he handed Mac a small pile of papers.

 

“I did, thanks.” Illya turned to leave but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Wait Illya.  I’m leaving.”  Illya hesitated, then showed signs of leaving.  “Stay, I think you two need to talk.”

 

Mac left leaving a puzzled pair behind.

 

Illya walked closer to Ae and sat on the same corner of her desk just as Mac had done. Ae returned in her chair.  “Are you okay?” Illya asked before he noticed her red puffy eyes.  “What’s wrong, Ephe?  Why have you been crying?”

 

“I don’t scared I guess.”

 

“Look Ephe, just put it down to pre-marriage jitters.  It’s what we’re doing.”

 

“Both, both of you?”  She looked up to see him nod.  “Illya… maybe it’s not too late to cancel. The whole thing.”

 

His face showed no expression.  “Is that what you want?”

 

“No, not really.  I don’t know how to han-?”

 

“-handle it?  Ephe, if this helps, we know all about what happened to you.  Mr. Waverly and Mac explained it in detail.” He left the desk and grabbed the chair from the corner wall. Straddling the chair he rested his arm across the back.  “Ephe, it’s not just you.   While you were away Napoleon and I…  Well, we were about to do something along the same line.  By the time Mac caught up with us we were ready to split up.  Mac taught us how to open-up to each other.  Just as you have to learn now.  Ephe, we are here. Napoleon and I aren’t going to leave you.”  He reached over and took both her hands in his.  “Remember how you use to do this to me?” Ae nodded.  “Then you’d tell me I would never be alone because you were inside me.”  He waited until she nodded.  “Let me now do the same for you.  Let both of us be your anchor.”  He turned around on the chair and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.  “Kitten, no more tears, please?”  His thumbs wiped away her wetness.  “If it will make you feel any better, we’ll both tell to Napoléon.”  She nodded.  He stood, ready to leave.

 

“Illya, I’m so sorry.” Ae started.

 

“It’s not your fault…. I better be getting back.”  He headed for the door.

 

“Illya, wait.  Please.  I need to explain-”

 

Illya stopped just before opening the door. “There’s nothing that requires an explanation.” He smiled.  “Have you changed your mind? Do you want to back out?  Or are still are going to commit-?”

 

She replied under her breath, “More like be committed, I should think.”

 

“Sorry, Sal says he’s got more than he can handle with us.” He opened the door a little.  “I was going to ask you later but since I’m here, I wondered if you would like some company when you go to get fitted-”

 

Ae was puzzled.  “Fitted?   Fitted… for what?”

 

“Your dress.”

 

“My dress?  Oh, yes… Fine.”  Illya was almost out the door.  “Illya, I do need to explain.”

 

He walked back to her.  “Ephe, there is **nothing** left to be said.  We’ve said it all.  If you still want to quit, say so right now.  Otherwise I will take it you still want to go through with it.  Just think of it as another formality.  It’s just a legal process that requires all our signatures and it needs to be witnessed. And you know how Napoléon loves an excuse for a party…  Mr. Waverly said records will list Napoleon and I as the father until a DNA test is performed, then the records will be adjusted.  Ephe, we both will help you financially, no matter where you want to be. “

 

“Illya, I don’t care about that!”

 

“Then what is the problem?” he asked, then added, “You know we both love you. Ephe we are **not** leaving you.  How much more plainer can we make it?  We.  Love.  You.”

 

At that she did cry.  “Illya, I’m **not** good at this.  I **want** you both so terribly much it hurts sometimes.  I **love** you both-”

 

“Then why?”

 

“Because _I_ _do_ have issues with trust… and men.”

 

“What are Napoléon and I?  Chopped liver?”  Illya was proud of himself, he had gotten her smile.

 

“No, of course not.”

 

“Haven’t we been living together for almost six months?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Haven’t we proved we love you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then what’s the problem?”

 

“Me.”

 

“You?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ephe, you are not a problem.  You are wonderful. And you are so very special to both of us.  Napoléon will tell you the same thing,”

 

“Illya, please.”

 

“Are you ill?  Is something wrong with the baby?”

 

“No. We’re fine, besides _I’m_ a healer, remember?”

 

“But healers, like doctors, can’t heal themselves.  We all know that.”  Kuryakin hugged her tighter, “We know what happened.  You are **no** t alone, Ephe.  You will **never** be alone.  We are in this together.  No matter what.  How much plainer can I make this? Napoleon and I aren’t leaving you.  You can’t judge all men by the action of one man.”

 

“Four.”

 

“What?”

 

“Never mind.”

 

He smiled. “I know how hard it is to ask… to reach out.  I still have difficulty with that.  We are not unapproachable - though sometimes it seems that way. I can relate to what you are feeling.  It’s much harder for Napoleon, but he’s making allowances.  The thing is, are you?”

 

“I want to, Illya.  I really want to.”

 

“That’s my girl.”  He gave her a quick kiss and took hold of her hand.  “Now, let’s go find Napoléon.”

 

They were nearly out the door when Ephe stopped, “Illya, I can’t-”

 

“Yes you can.  Just talk to him the way you talked to me.”

 

“I… don’t know.”  He wrapped his arms around her just the same Napoleon had done for him whenever he faltered.  He held her tight for several minutes, just letting her feel his strength.  Then he gave her another gentle kiss on the lips.

 

<><><> 

 

The pair walked into Solo’s office. Illya allowed Ephe to precede him, then he blocked her only escape route.

 

“Got a minute or three?” The Russian asked.  “Someone **needs** to talk to you.”

 

“I was on my way to a meeting with Garibaldi about Friday,” Solo looked from on to the other.  Both looked stressed but it was Ephe’s eyes that caught his attention.  “But, I think it can wait for a few minutes.  What’s up?”

 

When it was clear that Ephe wasn’t going to start, Illya stepped up. “It’s about tomorrow-”

 

“Now what?” _I don’t need another problem_ , Solo thought.  _I’ve too many as it is._

 

“We have an even bigger problem than we thought?”

 

Solo looked up from the papers he was holding, “We do?”

 

“Yes,” said Illya.  

 

“No!” said Ephe at the same time, then she added, “No.  Everything is fine.  Really.”

 

“Ephe,” Illya warned. Then he turned to face his mate. “It’s not, Napoleon.  It seems Ephe has an even worse case of ‘ice feet’ than you.”

 

“It’s ’cold feet’, Illya.”   Solo looked up at her. Ae’s eyes all red and swollen.  Tears silently threatening their way down her cheeks. “Ephe? Sweetheart what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m sorry, Napoléon.  I thought… I thought I could do this.  When Illya… I just can’t.” She started to step backwards and found herself right up against Illya body.

 

“You can’t what?”  Napoléon then looked at Illya, “What’s she talking about?”

 

“She’s scared.”

 

Solo looked at her again.  “More like terrified, I would say,” Solo replied putting the papers down.  Then he looked directly at Ae. “I don’t understand, Ephe. What could you be terrified of?”

 

“Napoleon.   Remember the conversation we had yesterday with Mr. Waverly and Mac.?” Illya asked.

 

Solo stated. “The lecture you mean.”

 

“Yes, well…”

 

She cut him off, “Napoléon, I have issues with trust...  I’m sorry… Things weren’t…  This wasn’t supposed to happen.    I thought…. I thought that if you didn’t know, it wouldn’t matter.  Now you do know… It matters even more… I can’t… I can’t go through with this.  I’m sorry.” Ae turned around ready to leave when she found her exit blocked.

 

Solo now stood, grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.  Illya took a step forward to block her back. “What the hell happened to you between last night and right now?    I thought we made it **very** clear **how** we feel about you.”

 

The tears now formed little streams of their own, “You… did.”

 

His right thumb wiped away the water droplets as quickly as they came. “Then why this…? And more importantly, why now?”

 

She didn’t answer but dropped her head.  Napoleon stole a quick glance at Illya, who grinned as he raised his own eyes to the ceiling.  Solo’s right hand lifted her chin back up and then he placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

 

“We’re in the together, Ephe.  All of us.  Illya and I aren’t going anywhere.  You have got to ‘believe us on this.  We will never hurt you.  How could we, when we love you so much?” 

 

She pulled back just enough to look at him.  Those eyes, his eyes, so brown, so warm, paralyzed for a second. “I… I know you do.”

 

“Good.”  He glanced over to the clock on the wall.  “I really have to go to this meeting.” Looking at Ae again,   “And you, my love, were to go and get a dress, or did I forget to tell you?”

She shook her head.  “You told me on the way in, this morning.”

 

“Good.  Now I really have to meet with Garibaldi.” He looked at the Russian, “Illya, can you make time to go with Ephe?”

 

 “Anything to me away from typing _your_ reports.” Illya replied with a full grin.  “But, isn’t it superstitious or something to see the bride in her dress before the-?”

 

“When did you become superstitious, my love?”

 

“Always.” He smiled then planted a quick kiss on Napoleon’s cheek.

 

Napoléon whispered into Illya’s ear. “Go with her, please.”

 

“Napoléon, it’s not necessary.” Ae replied. “I can get a dress on my own.”

 

“Oops, I forgot about your sensitive hearing, sorry.”  Then he turned directly to Ae and in his best CEA voice said, “You are not running anymore, Ephe.  Those days are over.  Do you understand?”

 

Ephe didn’t say anything, in fact she felt a little numb inside.  It was Illya who answered for her. “She knows, Pasha, she knows.”

 

“Good. Now both of you get out of my hair for a few of hours.  And remember to be back here by six.  Mr. Waverly wants a rehearsal.”

 

“What? Why?” Squeaked Ephe.

 

“Just make sure the pair of you are back here by six.  Now go and have fun.”

 

She said to Napoléon, her face frozen in fear. “You don’t meant that?” When he didn’t answer Ae looked at Illya.  “He really didn’t mean that, did he?”

 

Illya’s reply was a giggle, which he was trying to suppress.  “Welcome to my world, Ephe.”

“Napoléon?” Ephe started but said no more.

 

“Yes?”

 

“About White Pines”

 

“White Pines?  What about White Pines.”  Looking at his Russian partner, he asked, “Illya is this the name of the new test program, I should know about?”

 

“No,” answered Ae, “It’s the house.”

 

He tried the name on his tongue a few times.  “I thought it sounded familiar?” 

 

The blond nodded in silent agreement.   “Christmas trees and snow what more could you want?” 

 

“No.  It’s what it is.  I was supposed to tell you.”

 

“Ephe, I don’t have time for this right now.  After Friday we will all be at home, then we can talk. Maybe till you are blue in the face and finally discover what Illya and I have been telling you.  But, for now, be a good girl and go with Illya. And let me get on with what I have to do.”

 

“Can’t we stay and help you?” she asked.

 

“No,” Solo touched her nose with the tip of his finger. “Go and get your dress.”

 

“But-”

 

“Illya?”

 

The Russian took hold of her hand and let her out of the room, two steps ahead of Solo.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

 

_The Dress_

Illya held Ae’s hand as they left Head Quarters just a little after noon.  The few blocks to Macy’s Department Store were covered with slush and newly falling snow.  Macy’s was the best place to find what they were looking for on such short notice. Illya knew they carried a large selection of ready-to-wear wedding dresses.  When he and Napoléon made the plans it sounded simple enough.  Now that he was actual going with Ae, his doubts crept in.

 

After walking three blocks in the slush her feet were freezing. “Illya, is this really necessary?”

 

He wasn’t faring any better than Ae.  Neither of them were dressed in proper winter attire, “Yes it is.”

 

“I really don’t need a dress.”

 

“Yes you do.”

 

“No I don’t!” she stopped where she was forcing Illya to yank her arm.

 

“Now what?”  He stood beside her.

 

“This…This dress thing.  I don’t need it!”

 

“Ephe, enough, it’s cold out here.  Besides doesn’t every girl want a wedding dress to be married in?”

 

“I’m not a girl.”

 

“Semantics.  All right a ‘woman’, then.  Now, let’s continue shall we?”  She was about to open her mouth, when he warned, “Don’t say another word.”

 

They walked another two blocks, in silence.  The snow was coming down a little heavier as Ae said, “Just because everyone else does, doesn’t mean I do.  Illya be reasonable,” she slipped on an icy patch and would have fallen if not for Illlya’s quick reflex. “Thank you.  Why would anyone buy a dress they can only wear once?”

 

“I don’t know.  I do know all women want a dress to walk down the aisle in.”  The pair had finally reached their destination.  Both felt the inviting heat emanating from the department store and rushed inside.

 

“Not me.  Been there, done that four times.  No, thank you.”

 

“Ephe, as of right now, you have no say in this matter.  Napoléon made it a request, but it’s actually an order from Mr. Waverly.  I’m not about to disobey a direct order from him.  Are you?”

 

“I’ve done it before.”

 

“So have I with disastrous results.” He replied as he headed Ae towards the elevators.

 

Ephe didn’t say anything.   She could feel anger seeping into him and she definitely didn’t want to deal with it outright, at least not here.

 

The pair exited the elevator on the “Bridal Floor”.  They had just walked through the double glass door when met by a matronly looking woman in a black fitted dress with a white cotton collar.  Black stockings and black shoes.  Illya thought she belonged more in a funeral hall than a wedding boutique. And her short curly grey hair didn’t add to her appeal.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Yes, we want a wedding dress.” Said the Russian briskly.  “And we need it today.  By six o’clock.”

 

“Sir, that’s impossible.”  Replied the sales woman.

 

“It says on the door “open from 10 AM to 9 PM.” Six is three hours before nine.” Stated Illya.

 

“Yes sir, those are hours we are open.  But to have a dress ready by the time you want is impossible.” She said again.

 

Illya glanced at her name badge, “Mrs. Wainwright.”  The woman gave him a slight nod.  Illya looked around the large room. He had mentally counted ten racks full of dresses.  “Those racks over there are dresses are they not?”

 

“Yes, of course they are.”

 

“Then what is the problem?  Surely one should fit her.”

 

“I don’t need to do this, Illya.” Ae muttered.

 

“Her?” The salesperson asked.

 

“Our…. My wife.”  The salesperson looked at him.  Illya added, “To be. Tomorrow afternoon.”

 

Mrs. Wainwright turned to the woman standing beside Illya.  “I supposed we can find something appropriate, for her.”

 

“Thank you.” Stated Kuryakin.

 

She glanced at Ae, “What size are you looking for?”

 

“Size?”  Ae asked looking at Illya.  “What does she mean by size?”

 

“Your dress size, Ephe.”  Illya looked her up and down then walked around her.  He said to the salesperson, “A four, I think should do.” Then he walked across the room and sat down on the large circular patted sofa.

 

The woman gave him a weird looked then turned her attention to Ae. “If you will come with me, I’ll see what I can find.”  She led Ae to the changing room and told her to sit. _What do men know about sizes_?  She said to herself.  Finding the size six rack, she wheel it into the change room. Mrs. Wainwright pulled four dresses from it and handed them to Ae. 

 

Several minutes later Ae came out in dress number one.   A white dress with a full skirt and tight fitting, low cut in front, sleeveless.  The bodice trimmed with tons of lace and pearls hung on Ephe’s small frame.

 

Illya stood as Ae came out. He tried hard not to laugh, but the sight was just too comical. The dress made Ephe look like she was a little girl trying on her mother’s dress, playing grown-ups.  He took one look at her then shook his head.  Turning to face the saleswoman, he said. “That is **_not_** a size four.  That dress just hangs on her.  Besides it looks atrocious. Try the next one. In the **_right_** size this time.”

 

Ae returned to the fitting room and the woman went to get another rack of dresses. Five minutes later Ae came out in dress number two. At least this one was the right size but- too much taffeta for her liking.  It crinkled as she walked.  The style did nothing for her.    Illya waved his hand to order the next one.

 

Dress three: was a neo-modern style.  Too sheer and not enough of anything it was made of.  Definitely a no-go.  “Next.” Illya said.

 

Dress four:  Definitely too tight fitting all over.   “Definitely not. Next one.” Illya looked directly at Mrs. Wainwright.    “You do have more appropriate dresses, I hope?”  The woman gave a snort as she went to get another rack.

 

Ephe put on the next dress.

 

Dress five: White satin. The bodice, far too tight for anyone with a bust.  The two spaghetti straps did nothing for it.  The skirt was a straight cut with an attachable train.  “Next.”

 

Dress six: Too much sleeve, too low a bodice, way too much glitter on the whole thing.  “Next.”

 

Dress seven:  Too many layers of material.  It made Ae look like a fat pumpkin.  “Next.”

 

Before returning to the change room Ae said.  “Illya, this is ridiculous.  Why can’t I just wear a normal dress?”

 

“Because you were ordered to get a wedding gown.”

 

That did it.  Ae had had enough of being bullied.  “Then let him wear it!” she spat.  “These are…   Illya, please, I feel absolutely ridicules wearing them.  Those are not who I am.  I’m not someone who has to dress like a… a girl in a fairytale book.”

 

“Ephe, let’s just get this over with, alright?  There has got to be one at least one dress that isn’t… isn’t…”he struggled to find just the right word and when his mind failed him, he simply said, “frumpy.”

 

“Frumpy?” Mrs. Wainwright replied, disgusted by his remark.

 

“Look, Mrs. Wainwright, all we want is a dress that is not frumpy, frilly and lacey, or is covered under a ton of glitter or pearls.   What we want is a simple plain-looking dress not something that looks like it’s belongs is a child’s fairy book or in a cocktail lounge.” Illya replied running his hand through his hair.  This was frustrating him. Then he turned to Ae.  “Try the next one Ephe, maybe Mrs. Wainwright can find something a little more sedate.” he said, his patience waning.

 

“Plain!” Mrs. Wainwright snapped in a huff.  Then she led Ae back for more.

 

“Yes, something classy, dignified and far less lacy.” Illya shot back at her.

 

Again Ephe tried on the next set of dresses.

 

Dress eight:  Lace over netting, over sateen.  Ae definitely didn’t like one and said so.

 

Dress nine:   Ae walked over to Illya and sat down on the round sofa very unladylike. “Sleeping beauty anyone?”   Ae said and sighed deeply. 

 

Again Illya said, “No” as he helped Ae up.

 

Dress ten: Way too much of everything.  Ae was lost in it.

 

Dresses eleven to eighteen were no better than then dresses one to seven had been.  Ae was frustrated, tired and becoming anxiously annoyed.  To her, all the dresses were all terrible. 

 

“Illya, please, who in their right mind would wear anything like this?”

 

“Good question.” Kuryakin was beginning to wonder if the woman understand English for she certainly didn’t seem to understand his request.  “Mrs.  Wainwright, let me explain again what it is we want.  We require a wedding dress that is dignified, stylish and looks polished? Without containing cartloads of lace, net, ribbon, or a ton of rhinestones, pearls or any other gems you seem to adorn these dresses with.  Perhaps if you think more along the lines of a “My Fair Lady” rather than a “Disney Princess” we’ll get somewhere.”

 

A huffy Mrs. Wainwright stormed away to the back room.

 

Dress nineteen: Made from ivory silk, embossed with a delicate feather pattern.  A simple but elegant A-line style gown.  A high neck bodice with a mandarin collar and puffed sleeves gathered at the elbows with a fitted forearm.

 

Illya stood as Ae came out of the room.  _This one **is** Ephe_ , he thought.  _Well, it will be with a few minor changes._ “Now, this one has possibilities.”  He said walking around Ephe getting a view from all sides.  “Definitely a possibility. A few minor alterations and it will be perfect.”

 

“Alterations!  Sir, this is one of our _signature_ dresses.  One from of our _elite_ collection.”

 

“Cost at the moment is irrelevant.  This is the dress for her.  Now, hand me the tailor’s chalk.”

 

The nerve of him.  “What?  Why?” Mrs. Wainwright demanded. 

 

“I will show you were it needs to be adjusted.” Illya stated

 

“It is fine the way it is!” Stated Mrs. Wainwright, Not giving-in an inch.

 

“Not for our Ephe. Now, the chalk please.”  He held out his hand.  Mrs. Wainwright reluctantly handed him the chalk.

 

Illya walked over to Ephe.  The first chalk line lowered the front neckline by two inches.  The back by three inches.   Gone was the mandarin collar.  The third and fourth lines cut off the sleeves.  Illya stepped back to review his marks then turned to chalk over to Mrs. Wainwright.

 

“Now **that** is a dress fit for a princess.  We will take it.  Have the alterations done by six.”  The last was an order not a request.

 

“Sir, you cannot be serious.  You have just ruined a very expensive dress!”

 

Illya had had enough, his patience was nearing the end. “Woman, is it your intention to sell dresses or just show them?  Every dress you have put on her for the past four and one half hours has been a waste of our time.  We will take this one.  The alterations are minimal and they greatly improve the appearance of the dress.”

 

Mrs. Wainwright left and went into the back room.  She returned with another person, the seamstress Illya surmised.  The person went over to Ae and started to undo the shoulder stitching and pin a line around the neckline with wide bias tape.  Illya moved to stand near Ae as the other woman worked. When she was finished he stepped back to review her handiwork.

 

“A much better looking dress, do you not agree, Mrs. Wainwright?  Now a veil.  Short in the front. perhaps just below her breasts. The back, just below to her bottom.  No pearls, no lace, or no flowery trim on it.  Something plain to accent the elegance of the dress.”

 

“As you wish.”  Mrs. Wainwright hated to admit it but the dress did look much better his way.  But she was damned if she’d admit it to him.

 

Another hour was spent with the veil.  In the end they all settled on plain almost circular piece of netting which had a few pleats on top to allow for the placement of flowers.

 

“Sir, will that be cash or charge?”

 

Illya handed over the charge card Mr. Waverly had given him. 

 

“We will have the dress ready by six as you requested…” Mrs. Wainwright handed the card back.

 

“On what floor did you say you have flowers?”

 

“The Florist Shoppe is on the first floor.  But bridal flowers can be ordered from here.  We have several books available.”

 

“That won’t be necessary.  I know what I want.”

 

Mrs. Wainwright looked at him and then at woman beside him.  All Ae said was, “Don’t look at me.  This isn’t my show.”

 

_What a strange woman,_  Mrs. Wainwright thought.   Thinking how odd it was that the man was doing all the ordering.

 

As they left the salon, both heard Mrs. Wainwright say, “What a very odd couple.”

 

_If only you knew the half of it_ , Illya mentally replied.  

 

Ae thought.  _I don’t believe I’m doing this again. What on earth am I thinking?_

Illya and Ae had left the salon and were waiting for the elevator.  He had taken hold of her hand just before they left  the boutique and he still held on to it.   As they stood waiting Illya turned to Ephe and kissed her on the cheek.   Then he whispered in her ear, “That you love us?  I hope?”

 

“What?”

 

He smiled at her, “You said ‘what on earth am I thinking’?”  And I asked ‘that you love us’.”

 

Ae was astonished, “You heard me?”

 

Illya nodded and said, “Yes.”

 

“Illya, you actually heard my thoughts?”

 

“Aren’t I supposed to?”

 

“You mean, you’ve heard me before?”

 

“Not exactly words more like a feeling of what you wanted.  Isn't this normal?”

 

“Can we talk about this later, please?”

 

“Ephe you make it sound like it’s not a good thing?”

 

“It is and it’s not.  It’s just-“

 

He kissed her on the lips, “It can wait.   Just answer one thing for me.” Ae consented, “You do love us, Napoléon, and me?”

 

“Of course I do, very much…. It just-“

 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you were having second thoughts.  Napoléon and I have done nothing but bully you these last few days.”

 

“Not second thoughts, Illya, first ones.”  Ae kissed him back.  “Why me?  What did I ever do-”

 

At that moment the elevator arrived. Illya squeezed her hand.  “Hold on to that thought till we get back. Okay?”  Ae nodded as they entered the crowded elevator.

 

The pair exited the elevator along with everyone else.  They made their way over to the flower shop.  Inside the shop the pair was greeted by a much pleasanter woman than the one upstairs. Illya began to explain what he wanted.

 

“We want one large white orchid for the veil.  The bridal bouquets, both identical except one is larger and longer. Both contain three white orchids with white roses and yellow rosebuds and lots of greenery to fill.”  Illya drew a quick sketch of what was wanted.  “These I will pick up at 10 AM tomorrow.  The same time as I get the dress.  Also we will need seven boutonnieres of white rose buds for the men.”  Illya again handed over the credit card.

 

"Illya, you just told Mrs. Wainwright to have the dress ready by six?"

 

"I want it done when I pick it up in the morning,"

"Oh," Ephe said, not understanding.

 

Now their agenda was to make it back to HQ as quickly as possible.  They dodged the weather, the traffic and masses of people to get to Del Flora’s Tailor and Dry Cleaning.   It had just gone 18:30 when they stepped down the stairs.  Del was standing there opening the front as the pair almost slipped down steps. 

 

Inside the tailor shop the pair stamped their feet to get most of the snow and slush off. “Mr. Solo has been looking for you.  So you better hurry.” Del said as the agents went through the cubicle.  Del waited until they were inside of UNCLE before he closed and locked the front doors, then he too followed them inside.

  


 


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

 

 

_The Wedding_

 

Thursday, January 5th.

 

It had just gone 17:30 as Napoleon Solo hung up the phone.  That was the last of the loose ends he had to tie up.  At 17:45 Solo called down to Del Floria to see if Illya and Ephe had returned. 17:50, he called Garibaldi to check if everything had been done.  The wedding itself would be held here at Head Quarters. Reason being it was easier for security and in consideration for friend employees.  The reception however was to held at the Carlton-Ritz.  With the ballroom on the second floor it was much easier for security.  Garibaldi assured Solo that he and his men had everything under control.  At 18:20 he called downstairs to Del to see if Kuryakin and Ae had made it back.  At 18:30 Del called Napoléon to say they were just now coming down the stairs.

 

18:33 Solo arrived on the third floor and was met by Mark Slate a few seconds later. 

 

“Where are they, Napoleon?” asked Slate.  “Everyone’s getting a little hungry in there.”

 

Before Solo could get out one word the elevator opened and Illya and Ephe emerged.

 

“Where have you two been?” Slate asked before Napoleon had a chance.  “Come on, we’re all waiting for you.” He started herding his sheep into the banquet room.

 

<><><> 

 

The time was well past 2 AM and all three were more than just a bit tipsy, as they made their way to the seventeenth floor and then to the Ambassador’s Suite.  Stopping at the security desk, Napoléon received the key from the security guard. It took more than a few tries for him to put the key in the lock. In the end Ae took the key from him.

 

“Napasha, give it to me.  I didn’t have as much to drink.”

 

“M-my Love, are you s-s-ayin-ng, I’m dr-u-unk?”

 

“Yes, now give me the key.” Ae insisted.

 

“No-o-o, cuz ‘n can do it.  ‘an cuz wees… we’re your n-nights-s-s in sh-sh-shining ar-mor.”

 

Ae looked at the blond who has just slid down the wall to the floor. “Illya?”

 

Illya looked up at Solo. “Pasha, give ‘er the ke-e-ey. ‘m slee-py.  Must ‘ave drunk too much.”

 

“Ill-y-a?” Solo bent over to try to pick him up.  As he did Ae took the key from him and opened the door.  At the same time the guard come over asking if they needed help.  Ae told him “no, thank you” and got both men inside then shut and locked the door.

 

“Bedroom both of you,” Ae ordered.

 

“’bout time.” Solo said as he draped his arms around Ae trying to undo her dress.

 

“Bed, Napoléon.” Illya joined in.  Napoléon looked like he was having fun. Ae was trying to fight off their four arms and losing badly. “You too, Illya.”

 

“I don’t wanna.” Illya pouted and slowly folded his legs as he slipped to the floor.

 

Solo leaned for a kiss. “Me wanna to play, too”

 

“Not out here.  Bed, then we’ll see.”  Ae pushed Solo in the direction of the bedroom and started to get him undressed, which was no easy task. 

 

Solo slapped her hand away several times, at least he tried to.  “I ’an do it.” He slurred and fell backwards on to the bed but not before grabbing Ae and taking her with him.

 

“Oh no you don’t, Illya.  Illya, come in here and help me.”  Ae was sprawled overtop of Napoléon and trapped in his octopus-style arms.  They were everywhere except where Ae wanted them to be.

 

Illya fought his way to stand only to stumble then fall again. Finally he made it into the bedroom. As soon as he crossed the threshold he tried to remove his jacket, in the end he gave up.  He did, however make his way over to the bed where Napoléon had Ephe pinned.  Awkwardly his fingers tried to work the zipper on Ephe’s dress.  

 

“Not me, silly.  Napoléon here.” Ae stated.

 

“But I want you.” Illya replied kissing the nape of her neck and working his way down as he opened the zipper “I so need you so bad, like right now.” He whispered into hear ear as he undulated his hips against her ass. When that didn’t entice Ephe he gave up and continued kissing her until he slipped and fell on the bed right beside Solo. He turned his head and starting kissing Napoléon.

 

Ae gave up trying to ward the men off her.  She just had to wait for Illya to lose his balance and fall once again.  After she was free of the blondie’s arms, hands and mouth, Ae started removing Solo’s suit, shirt and tie.  Next she removed his undershirt.  Ae left a stretched out Solo wearing only his underpants.   She tried doing the same for Illya.  Ae had his jacket and shirt off.  Illya had lost his tie hours ago.  When she pulled up his undershirt she found out how sensitive Illya was. Illya was ticklish, all over. No wonder he didn’t like to be touched.  Before she had undershirt over his head, Illya suddenly found the whole situation extremely funny and developed a fit of the giggles.  Ae left him there as she hung up their suits and her dress.  When she returned to the bed Napoleon was standing.  He was trying to remove his underpants.  He got stuck when the pants reached his knees. His gentle rocking made it hard for his hands, which refused to co-operate, to get them off.  Some time and a little patience Ae succeeded in getting Napoléon under the covers.  By the time she walked around to the other side of the bed, she found Illya on the floor still laughing.   Ae helped him stand up. She had removed his underpants and was about to gently nudge him backwards. The more Ae nudged him, the more he fought back until he had his arms around her. After a kiss Illya let Ae put him in bed.   Ae then turned to remove her bra and panties and reached over to get her nightdress from the nearby chair, where all their bed wear sat neatly folded.  Just as she was about to put her nightdress over her head Illya reached up and grabbed it from her.   

 

“Illya?”

 

“Uh uh.  If we’s  do without pa-pa…oh fuck.. Eph, so are you.”

 

“Illya you are in no condition to make requests.  Now move over next to Napoléon. And give me my nightdress back.”

 

Illya shook the garment then stuffed it under his pillow.  He moved a little closer to Napoléon’s back then lifted the sheet for her.

 

“What am I going to do with you?”

 

“You ‘ave to ask?”

 

Ae climbed into bed and into Illya’s arms. “You know, you’ve got the wrong one.”

 

“Uh uh.  ‘im sleepin’g.  I got me the right one.”  To prove it, Illya made gentle passionate love to her.   

 

Amid the jumble of arms and legs the pair settled for a night’s sleep.

 

<><><> 

 

Friday, January 6th

 

The next morning breakfast was delivered to their suite at 8 a.m. by Mark Slate.  “Rise and shine you slackers.  The three of you have still a million things to do before noon”

 

“Morning Mark,” Solo said as he came into the living room area.   He was impeccably dressed for the work day ahead. “Illya’s in the shower, and Ae’s still in bed.”

 

“Was,” she said coming up behind him, “Is that coffee I smell?” She kissed Solo’s cheek as she walked past him to Mark.  She took the cup Mark offered.  “Mark, you are and angel.”  She took of sip if revitalizing brew, “So what’s the agenda for today?” she asked sitting down.

 

“April will be here for you in half an hour to take you to get your hair done.  Then there’s a luncheon with the girls at noon. I think it’s ‘a shower, but you didn’t that from me.   At two thirty, the three of us will meet you and April back here for quick run-though.  Don’t worry this one won’t be long.  April made arrangements the flowers to be delivered. And yours truly will pick up your dress and be back here at four. April will help you dress for the ceremony at five. While you are getting your hair and make-up done, Napoleon and Illya have a few last minute checks to go over with Garibaldi.  You know how Mr. Waverly is a stickler for details.”

 

Ae sat silently sipping her coffee as Mark outlined their day.  When she heard the shower shut off, Ae headed for it.  Napoléon, grabbed her arm as she passed him, “Are you all right?” he whispered.

 

“Why, shouldn’t I be?”

 

“You’re very quiet.  Did something happen last night I’m not aware of?”

 

“No.  Everything is fine.  Just not quite awake yet, I guess.”  She kissed his cheek and headed for the now vacant shower.

 

“Liar.” Napoléon called to her back.

 

Illya, now dressed in his black turtle sweater and black pants, joined the other two.  “Napoleon, is everything okay with Ephe?  She walked passed me and said not a word.”

 

“I’m not sure.  Could be she’s just nervous.”

 

“Aren’t we all?” stated Mark.

 

<><><> 

 

The wedding ceremony took place in the Royal Suite at U.N.C.L.E. HQ.  The divided room was opened to create one larger room. The room’s furnishings had been moved into storage.  At the far left end of the room stood a wide archway covered with bows, artificial greenery intermixed with and white roses.  Two pedestals stood on either side holding matching vases, which held a graduated arrangement of white and yellow roses. Four dozen chairs were set up into rows of six on each side, with an aisle down the centre.  A white covered table sat just inside and to right of the doors to hold wedding gifts that had arrived at the last minute.

 

Alexander Waverly along with Mac stood waiting in the corridor. Both men were dressed in matching black tuxedos, black socks and shoes. White shirts with grey silk ties.  The boutonniere of a white rose finished off their appearance.  Inside and to the left of the altar stood Ross and Gregory. Looking like Siamese twins dressed in their black tuxedoes and matching black bow ties. One, fair haired with blue eyes stood six foot four and the other, six foot eight with dark hair and brown eyes. The pair from White Pines never looked as dashing as they did at this moment.  No one noticed they were just as nervous as Napoleon and Illya.  To the right of the altar stood Mark Slate, the best man. Mark was similarly attired in his black tuxedo ensemble.  Illya and Napoleon, the two grooms stood next to Mark.  Attractively dressed in black tuxedo pants, black socks and shoes and white jackets.  Both men while silk shirts and ties of light blue silk. All the men wore matching white rose boutonnieres.

 

The majority of the guests had been seated.  Napoleon, Illya and Mark along with Ross and Greg were getting more anxious as the minutes past.  More than once had the Evans’s mopped their brows.  Now Illya was beginning to sweat.

 

“Where is she?”  Illya asked Napoleon as he swabbed his brow.

 

Napoléon looked at his watch, then said.  “They should be here any minute, now.”

 

“Good.  Because I am only doing this once.” The blonde stated.

 

“Nervous are we?” Napoleon asked with a smile, while at the same time giving Illya’s hand a reassuring squeeze,

 

“Aren’t you?” the Russian asked.

 

Smiling at his love.  “Just a little.”

 

In the hallway Waverly was starting to pace when the door of the elevator opened. April Dancer had her long red hair in curls piled high on top of her head.  Her pale lavender silk gown shimmered as she walked.  Her bouquet, smaller in size to Ae’s complimented her dress.  Beside her was Effe in her formal gown of vibrant ivory silk.  The vail of net pinned atop of her bright red curls by a single white orchid. A touch divine.  Her bouquet of orchids, roses and ferns flowing down the dress almost to her knees, gave the dress the finishing touch. 

 

_Kuryakin has class,_ Waverly thought to himself as he took one look at Ephe and smiled.  _How very light Helena she looks at this moment._   “I approve.  No countess ever looked so lovely.” Then he held his bent arm out to her.

 

Mac slipped inside the room and made his way around the outside to where Ross and Greg stood.  In the centre of the archway stood U.N.C.L.E.’s own Father Michael O’Brian.  In front of the Reverend, and to his to the left stood Illya and Mark.  A little to the right stood Napoleon.  April preceded the bride down the aisle. When she arrived at the front April stepped to the left and a little to the back of Napoléon.  Alexander feeling very proud at moment, walked Ephe down the aisle. The pair stopped directly in front of the Priest.

 

O’Brian looked over the guests and cited. “Today, is the first step in the start of wonderful and exciting path.”  The guests sat down and he turned his head to face Waverly. “Who gives this woman?”

 

“I do.” Replied Waverly, then he moved to stand beside Mac.  April stood between them and a little in front.  Napoleon moved one step sideward ward to Ae’s left side and Illya took one step toward to her right.

 

O’Brian waited for the room to become quiet before he started his sermon.  “We are here to witness the joining of these three people, as they start forth on their unique path. Today is also a turning point in their lives.  I know each one has written their own vows but at the last minute I was requested to have Napoléon read this one.” He handed a slip of paper to Napoleon and whispered, “Just read what’s written there, Napoléon.”

 

Napoléon whispered back, “this wasn’t how we rehearsed it.”

 

“I know, just read it aloud.” Said O’Brian quietly.

 

Napoleon stole a quick look at his partners then at the note before he began. “I, Napoleon Antonio Solo, take Illya Nickovetch Kuryakin and Aphrodite Elizabeth… Waverly?” he looked over to Waverly and then at Ephe.  Father O’Brian leaned forward and whispered for Napoleon to continue.   Napoleon took a breath and carried on. “My constant companions, my faithful partners and the loves of my life.  From today, I offer you both my solemn vow to be your true partner throughout our lifetime, through all the good times as well as the bad. The triumphs and the failures. I promise my love unconditionally to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you both.  To cherish for as long as have.

 

Father O’Brian looked at Illya and asked, “Do you Illya Nickovetch Kuryakin accept the proposal made by your partner?”

 

“I do.” The Russian replied.

 

Then O’Brian looked at Ephe and asked, “Do you Aphrodite Elizabeth Waverly accept the proposal made by your partner?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Who guards the rings?” O’Brian asked.

 

“I do,” replied Mark, taking them out of his pocket and placing the three sets on O’Brian’s open book

 

O’Brian held his open book to Solo.   On the pages lay three sets of rings, each set identical yet different. Napoleon took one ring of the first set of the identical rings. Taking hold of Illya’s left hand, he placed the ring on his third finger and said.  “This ring is a circle. It has no beginning or end, just the same as the eternal love I have for you.”  He then picked up the smaller one from the second identical set O’Brian’s book and repeated the promise to Ephe as he slid the ring on her third finger on her left hand.

 

Illya picked up the identical ring Napoléon had given him from O’Brian’s book then turned to face Napoléon.  As he slid the ring onto the third finger of Napoleon’s left hand he said, “Napoléon, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger may it always remind you of my ever-lasting love.”  He turned a little to left and picked up the smaller one of the last identical set.  Slipping it on Ephe’s third finger of her right hand.  He repeated the words he vowed to Napoleon.

 

Now it was Ephe’s turn.  She took a step forward taking both rings from the book and turned around to face the two men.  Her left hand held the identical ring Napoléon had to give her. Her right hand held the identical ring Illya had given her.  Both men noticed Ephe’s shaking hands. And her nerviness came through in her voice.  “P-please lift your h-hand that bares no r-ring.  These rings r-represent and are a visible and constant reminder of my love for you.”  Ae slipped a ring onto the third finger of each man, then turned around to stand in her original position.

 

Trying to hide a slight chuckle Farther O’Brian stated.  “I think this is part were I pronounce you man and wife.  But it’s so much more than that.  So a guess the term to use is life-partners. Either way, you both may kiss your bride.”

 

Together they both took an edge of the veil and lifted it up on over Ephe’s face and in turn kissed her on the lips.

 

O’Brian waited for Illya to finish.  “You too as well, gentlemen.  After all, you both are married to each other now.” O’Brian leaned forward and whispered, “Napoleon, I never thought I see the day where I’d have to tell you to kiss anyone.  Now kiss him.”

 

“With pleasure,” Solo gently pulled Illya into his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips.  “How does it feel to be married?” he whispered into Illya’s ear.

 

“Right this very minute?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Frightening.”

 

“What?  Why?”

 

“Aphrodite, Elizabeth W-a-v-e-r-l-y?  Why didn’t she tell us?” Illya asked.

 

“I have no idea.  But I think we just married our boss’ daughter.” Replied Solo

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

 

<><><> 

 

The best man and maid of honor ushered the majority of guests out of the room to a waiting Garibaldi and his teams of security men.  They would take the guest via the underground passage to the reception area where cocktails and aperitifs will be served while the wedding party signed all the legal papers.  The only people remaining in the room other than the wedding party, were Father O’Brian, Mr. Waverly, Drs. Iain MacGregor, Bryan Lewis, Stephen Anderson, Gregory and Ross Evans along with Mark Slate and April Dancer. And of course the photographer.

 

The photographer spoke before anyone else did.  “If I could have Mr. Waverly and Dr. Ae over here first.  Then I want Kuryakin, Solo and Slate. Followed by all three plus Mr.  Waverly and Dr. MacVey.”

 

So the portraits began.  The first was of Father and Daughter.  Then father, daughter and Iain MacGregor. The grooms with Mr. Waverly and then with Mark Slate. Several shots of everyone together.  Then a shot of Solo, Kuryakin, Ae, and O’Brian. Some of Slate and Dancer by themselves and with the wedding party. And lastly the ones of Ae with Ross and Gregory, the bridal party with the Evans’ and finally the photo the Evens’ alone.

 

Ephe zoned in on Alex while her mates were posing with Slate “Why did you write what you did?”

 

Alex replied, “I take it you meant the vow?”

 

“No.” she glared.

 

“Not here, Ephe.” Was all he managed to say before Ephe was called by Napoleon to sign the marriage license and the other legal forms U.N.C.L.E.’s legal department required.

 

As the three were signing all the forms, Alex, Greg and Ross slipped out of the room.  When the Solo-Kuryakins were done, all the forms signed and witnessed and the photographer had got all of his last minute shots, Mr. Garibaldi, Chief of Security, entered the room to escort all but the wedded trio over to the reception. After they had left Mac re-entered the room and told the three that Alex wants to see them in his private quarters.

 

<><><> 

 

Once the four stepped inside the private office of Alexander Waverly, on the Sixteenth floor, he handed a glass of champagne to Solo and Kuryakin. He returned back to the table and picked up two more glasses and handed those to Ae and Mac, then he picked up the last glass for himself. Greg and Ross already had theirs and were standing behind Alexander.

 

“A toast to our newly wedded trio.” After they all took the first sip, Alex, continued. “Before I start, I would like to update Napoléon and Illya.  You both know Iain, Gregory and Ross, what you didn’t know till today is they, like Ephe and myself, are connected as in a family.  Today, this family increased by bringing you two into our fold.  Any of us will answer any future questions you may have.”  He paused briefly to look at Ae before continuing,   “I suppose you want an explanation?”

 

“Alex.” said Ae

 

“Yes Sir, It would be nice.” Replied Solo, at the same time.

 

“Have we a few minutes?” he looked over to MacVey who nodded.  Then Waverly looked directly at Ae.  “Until today, you would never accept the truth about your past.  You were barely four years old when your mother dropped you off at my door step.  A note pinned to your coat, simply said your mother had had enough of raising my child.  Ephe, I knew nothing of your existence until you arrived.  At the time, I was in no position to raise a child. I did the best I could. I placed you in the capable hands of the Evans’s.  As you know so well, they are the ones who raised you. Not me.   The surname you currently use was created by Ross and Gregory. My name was withheld from you for security reasons.  When a complete background check on you came and the results were undeniable that you were mine I registered you under your legal name of Aphrodite Elizabeth Waverly.” The next bit was more for Solo and Kuryakin’s benefit.  “Ae stands for Aphrodite Elizabeth.  Ephe, in her own unique way emphatically told everyone her name was simple one word, “Aphrodite”. That’s why we trained Ephe to use ‘Ae’ instead of ‘Waverly’.  It was also for her security.”

 

“Why, why didn’t you tell me before now?” Ae asked.  Napoléon and Illya had moved to stand beside her.

 

“Because, you didn’t want any part of me.  Ephe, you didn’t trust me.  But you did learn to trust Ross and Gregory.  I saw to your all your financial needs.  Not your emotional ones.   At the time… Gregory, Ross, and I thought it best to keep the truth from you.  You’ve managed on your own and succeeded in becoming a powerful healer.  All we did was guide you.   

 

“After you turned eighteen, you offered me your assistance and I took it.  Shortly after the creation of U.N.C.L.E. your input was invaluable.  Mac and I agreed to let your past be just that. You certainly didn’t need the baggage that went with it.”

 

Standing very still, and feeling the warm support from her mates, Ae finally asked the question she had never dared to ask until now. “What happened to my mother?”

 

Waverly inhaled on his pipe.  He found comfort in it. Dragging up the past about Helena was never pleasant. “Helena died when you were six years old.”

 

“That’s it?  She died when I was six.  How?” She turned and looked over to Greg and Ross. “Why couldn’t you tell me?”

 

Waverly continued.  “Ephe, back then, you didn’t want to know. In fact, whenever we tried to talk to you, you walked out of the room.  I told you now as I believe both Napoléon and Illya have a right to know who they married.  Ephe, you have your life ahead of you. The three of you are starting a new chapter. And soon a new family.  You need to look ahead, not behind.”

 

“Alex, telling this to them now isn’t fair.” Ae protested, as tears clouded her eyes.

 

“Of course it’s fair.  I know I should have told you before but there was never the right moment or the right time.  And you would not have listened had I told you.  Ephe, you are my flesh, my blood.  That will never change.  And I certainly don’t plan on altering my ways now… I told you now because some of the guests at the reception know Helena was your mother and you are my daughter. I have no wish to put any one of you in a difficult awkward position.  I know Napoléon and Illya are exceptional actors; it’s part of what they did every day as an agent.  I just didn’t want to see the three of you hurt unnecessarily.”

 

“So we really did marry the boss’ daughter?” asked a bemused Illya.

 

“You did.” Waverly replied with a proud grin.  Then he looked over to Iain again, “I supposed we have taken enough time?” MacVey nodded.  “It’s time to proceed to the reception.” He looked over to the being who has been his long-time confidant and aide.  “Iain, you would.” 

 

MacVey headed for the door followed by Ross and Greg.   Ae looked from one love to the other, then at Waverly. “Please, may I have a minute or two, alone?”

 

Waverly stood his ground.  He wasn’t going to let Ae fall apart now.  Not when this should be the happiest day of her life.  Waverly needed Ae to be the professional she is.  Right now this was U.N.C.L.E. business.  What she does in the privacy of her home is another thing. 

 

Ae heard the message as clearly as if Waverly has spoken it. 

 

_“Ephe, there is nothing left to be said here. Nor is it the time for tears.  So dry your eyes and put your best foot forward.  You are starting a life with two wonderful men who dearly love you.  Do not disappoint them.”_

 

Napoleon and Illya were almost at the door, when Waverly said. “Gentlemen, why don’t you let Ephe walk between you?” Waverly waited till Ephe join her mates then he closed the door behind him. All four entered the elevator.

.


	21. White Pines

January 7th

 

It was Saturday morning around ten a.m. when the first of two U.N.C.L.E.’s helicopter landed on the snow dusted lawn at White Pines depositing the three newlyweds.  Ross and Gregory came across the lawn to meet them as the chopper took off to return to HQ, dusting them all with snow.  The second one arrived twenty minutes later carrying Mark Slate, Dennis Treacle and Avery Bates, along with their wedding gifts. The three carried the gifts inside the house then took off.

 

“Welcome home.” Ross and Gregory said together. Gregory took Ae’s overnight bag from her, then led the way back to the house with Illya and Napoléon a step or two behind.  Lagging behind them were Ross and Ephe.

 

“When did you get here?” Ae asked, as Ross took the zippered dress bag from her.

 

“We came home right after the reception.  We wanted things ready for the three of you and prepare some answers for the questions the boys may have.”

 

“May have?” she smiled. Ten yards from the house Ae slipped on the icy grass.

 

Ross reached out to stop her fall.  “Okay, definitely have.  Did they grill you last night?”

 

“Not really.  They both drank a little more than they should.”

 

“At least they were under U.N.C.L.E.’s protection.”

 

 “I’m glad Alex suggested we stay one more night at HQ.” 

 

They had just reached the back door of the house when Ross put his hand on her arm again, briefly stopping them. “Kitten, you don’t sound very happy. Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah.” She whispered.

 

Ross opened the door and the pair went inside out of the cold.  “You don’t sound too sure?”

 

Stamping her feet on the mat, “Wedding, day-after jitters I guess.”

 

“Ephe, all that should be behind you.” Ross said laying the dress over the back of the nearest chair.

 

“I think it is.” Ae said as she walked through the kitchen.  Leaving Ross to wonder what was wrong.

<><><>  


Ae walked through the hallway to the main staircase.  Her lovers were already in their room by the time she got there.   Though they had been only away from White Pines for three days it was long enough for the room to cleaned and polished.  The first thing to greet Ae as she opened the door was the strong scent of roses.  On the coffee table sat a large fresh bouquet of yellow roses, tipped with scarlet, surrounding three long-stemmed red rose buds. Several types of ferns finished the arrangement. Then she noticed the bed remade with white satin sheets and topped with a new pale blue satin eiderdown.   At first look her men nowhere in sight then she heard the shower running.   

 

Ae was in the dressing closet when Napoléon entered the bedroom dressed in a pair of charcoal grey slacks with a beige cashmere polo. He walked to the sofa where he had previously laid out his socks and shoes.  Napoleon was just finishing putting on his black Italian loafers when Illya sauntered over to him wearing only his skin-tight white jeans and nothing else.  Wrapping his arms around Solo’s neck, Illya pressed his body against Napoléon’s.

 

“Illya, you are not wearing those.” Solo said trying to put on his last shoe while fending off Illya’s arms.

 

“Why not?  You said something comfortable.” He cooed.

 

“I didn’t mean these,” Solo said tugging at the waistband of the skin-tight jeans and then pulling Illya onto his lap.  “Do you have any idea of seeing you in these does to me?” Illya’s kisses never stopped.

 

“Do tell.”  Illya breathlessly replied before leaning into Solo’s kiss.  A few seconds later, after finding his voice, “Now this, is more like what I call comfortable.”  Illya tried to slide his hands under Solo’s sweater as he continued kissing him. 

 

Ephe slid up behind them.  She kissed Illya on the middle of his neck.  “My Sweet, didn’t you get enough this morning?”

 

“Never enough of you two.” Illya replied, kissing each one in turn between each word.

 

Ephe continued to apply feather-light kisses on his neck while her arms slid around his slim waist.  Within seconds she had his jeans unbuttoned, the top opened and halfway down his hips, as much as she could.

 

Kissing her way to his nearest ear, Ae whispered, “What do you want, Illya?  Didn’t Napoleon take care of you in the shower?”

 

“Yes.” Illya bucked forward, pushing his hard erection into Napoleon’s stomach.

 

“Napoléon, my sweet, be useful and take care of him while I change.  She started towards the bathroom when Solo caught her hand, stopping her.

 

“Oh no you don’t.  Not without you.  It’s the three of us now, remember?”

 

“You were both doing just fine before I came in.  Now, please take care of blondie. Can’t you feel he’s in dire straits?”

 

Solo looked at her. “And just who do you think put him there?”  Ae looked at him. She knew who exactly put him in his current predicament.  “Ephe, we made a pact.  The three of us when we’re together?”

 

“You two were doing just fine without me.” She leaned over and kissed Napoléon on his forehead, just like a mother would kiss her child. “Now, take care of him.”

 

When she was almost at the bathroom door, Solo called out. “Ephe?” He held up his hand and Illya’s wrist with his other hand.  “See these rings?  They mean we are one.  Now, get over here.”

 

“You, Mister, do not order me.” Ae clipped each word.

 

“I will if I have too.” Solo retaliated.

 

“That, you will never do.” Ae’s tone left no room for debate.  She turned to take her shower. 

 

Illya pulled back a little but not completely out of Napoléon’s arms.  “Pasha, what’s going on with you two?  You hardly spoke to her on the way home.”

 

“We had nothing to say.” Solo replied pulling Illya closer to him.

 

“Did I miss something last night? Like maybe a disagreement or something important?” Illya purred.

 

Solo kissed him again. “No Lusha, nothing important.” He tried to pull Illya closer.

 

Illya pulled away and stood.  “Something did happen, didn’t it?  Ephe would never give you the ice shoulder.”

 

Smiling, “’It’s ‘cold shoulder’,” Napoléon corrected. “It’s nothing, Illya.”

 

“’Nothing’ wouldn’t cause her to be icy with you.”

 

“I said it was nothing, Illya.  Leave it at that.” Solo’s tone was adamant.

 

“You’re right it is ‘not nothing’.  It is ‘something’.  What did you say to her?” Illya demanded as he resettled himself on Solo’s lap, crossing his arms Letting Solo know he wanted the truth.

 

“Why?”

 

“I have a right to know.”

 

“Illya, drop it.  I will make an apology, if I have to.”

 

“If _you_ have to?”  Illya pulled away and stood again.  “What _did_ you say to her?”

 

“We were both drunk.”

 

Illya walked over to the bed, where he sat on the edge.  “That’s no excuse.  You hurt her again, didn’t you?”

 

Solo stood and walked over to him. “No.  I love you.” Solo tried to kiss him.

 

Illya dodged Napoléon’s intention and said, “But not Ephe?”

 

“Of course I love Ephe.  I love both of you.”

 

“You didn’t sound too sure a minute ago.”

 

“Illya, please, let it lie.”

 

“What did you say to her?”

 

“That’s just it.  I didn’t say anything to her.   We were out of ice I went into the kitchen to get more.  I ran into April and we talked.  I was with April for quite some time as she wanted to go over the last case she and Mark were working on.  We must have been in the kitchen for twenty minutes or so because Mark came looking for her.  When I returned to Ephe she was quite angry and asked me if I meant what I just said.  Illya, I have no idea what she was talking about.”

 

“Did you ask her?”

 

“Of course I did.”

 

“And?”  It looked like Napoléon wasn’t going to say anything more Illya prodded. “Did you ask Ephe what you said to hurt her?”

 

“I did… Ephe said I said ‘our marriage was a mistake’.”

 

Illya could hardly believe what Napoléon had just said.  He raised his voice as he said, “You said what!”  When Napoléon didn’t answer him, Illya asked “Is that what think?”

 

“Good god no!  I don’t even remember saying anything like that, let alone saying it to Ephe.  When I said I was in the kitchen… that I talking to April.  Ephe wanted no part of it and walked away.”  

 

Illya stool pointing in the direction of the bathroom with his outstretched hand, “And neither do I until you go in there right now and apologize!”

 

“Illya,” Solo’s tone was soft, almost pleading. “I don’t know what it is I said to her.  How can I apologize?”

 

“I don’t believe I’m hearing this from you.  The Casanova of HQ and you put both foot in mouth at the same time with our wife?  Napoléon, you had better ‘fix’ this, right now!”

 

Solo clearly got Illya’s threat.  “Or else, what?”

 

“I will finish your ‘mistake’.”  Illya stormed into the dressing room.

 

Rubbing his face with both hands, _what the hell, do I do now?_ He thought _.  I didn’t say any such thing to Ephe last night?_ Napoléon was still sitting on the bed when Ae returned from her shower.  Wrapped in only a bath towel she crossed the room to her make-up table and sat.  Picking up a comb she started to comb out her wet tangled curls.

Napoléon rose and followed her, taking the comb from her hand he started to comb out her tangled tresses, working from the bottom up.  “Ephe.  I’m sorry for what happened last night.  You must to know I know I didn’t mean it.”

 

Ae spun around to face him.  “So you remember?” her tone was one of anger.

 

“No, of course I don’t.  Darling-“

 

“Don’t you “Darling” me, Napoléon Solo.” Ae spat, grabbing the comb back from his hand then she turned to face the mirror.  She caught a brief glance of his face.  Just enough to see a tear slip from the corner of his eye.

 

Not knowing exactly what was said Napoléon knew he had to correct the situation.  Sometimes it was better to admit even though he knew he had not said any such thing.  “Ephe, I’m sorry I upset you.   Hurting you or Illya is the last thing I ever want to do.  You both mean so much to me.”

 

She turned to face him, “Napoléon, please don’t lie on top of everything else.  You made it quite clear last night that I-”

 

Solo cut her off, “We didn’t have argument last night.”

 

“No, we didn’t.  You just said it outright.”

 

“Ephe please-”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sorry for what you _thought_ I said, but you have to know it’s _not_ how I feel.”

 

“And just _how_ do you feel, Napoléon?”

 

“Right this minute?  Hung over with a pounding headache and a completely confused.  Eph, I don’t know what to say.   I love you and Illya so very much.  Why would I say such a thing?  Why would I destroy us, Ephe?”

 

“You should have thought of that before you said it.”

 

“I swear to you, Eph.  I didn’t say any such thing.”

 

“Napoléon. As I live and breathe you said those words standing right in front of me.”

 

“I did not!  Eph, I swear I never said those words.”

 

“Then if you didn’t, who did?”

 

“I don’t know but I swear it was not me.  You have to believe me.” 

 

Illya, now dressed in suitable blue jeans and a pale blue cashmere pullover and white socks with grey sneakers, came over to them.  “Ah, the moron finally realizes his mistake.”  He bent over and gave Ephe a quick kiss on her lips. Then whispered in ear. “Watch it, Napasha has a hair fetish.”  Standing beside Solo, he turned to him and asked, “Did you apologize?”

 

Ae turned and looked up at them. “Illya?”

 

At the same time Napoléon said, “No.”

 

“Why not?  You always know what words to say.”  He glared at Solo. Then he continued, asking Ae.  “What do you want to wear and I’ll get it.  The others are waiting for us downstairs.”

 

Ephe replied, “My black dress.”

 

“Black?” questioned Illya.  “Ephe?”

 

“All right, the blue one then.” Illya headed for the closet, “Thank you, Illya.” Ae added.

 

As Illya went to get her dress Solo pulled Ae to a standing position.  Putting his arms around her and gave Ae the kiss of her life. When the kiss ended Napoléon asked, “Am I forgiven? Please, Darling?” he added with a slight smile. Napoléon concentrate on what she had said and couldn’t remember saying any such thing to her.

 

As a last resort, Napoléon tried to make light of a bad situation. When that didn’t work he told Ae about some of his past affairs.  “Several women have laid traps for me.  Twice I almost got caught. If it hadn’t been for Illya-“

 

“Don’t bring Illya into this.  The words came out of your mouth, not his.”

 

“Eph, I never said any such thing to you or anyone else.  You have to believe me.  Arguing is not how I want our marriage to start.  I love you and I love Illya. Hurting either of you is the last thing I ever want to do.  Please Darling, you must believe me.”

 

Ae looked at him.  She knew he had said those words but his eyes… How was she ever going to stay angry at those eyes?   Napoléon stood before her fully clothed but his eyes… those beautiful brown eyes… were as naked as the day he was born.  How could she not believe he was telling the truth?  Ae knew, at that moment, what was in his heart.  She felt how much he loves Illya…  Till this moment, she had not let herself believe that Napoléon could have the same love for her.    Ae watched, and felt, a very unsure Napoléon smile at her.  Could she be mistaken? Could there be more than one Napoléon? This wasn’t the first time she had had an interaction between the two. Now the question is – is she losing it?

 

As slowly returned his smile.  ”You Mister, need to come with a warning.”

 

“Then you forgive me?” his smile slowly lit his entire face.

 

Illya stood next to him holding her dress over his left arm.

 

“For now.” Ae softly replied.

 

Solo pulled her into his arms, kissing her once again with all his love.

 

That moment Illya’s stomach growled loudly.  Both Ephe and Napoleon broke with a laugh.  Illya said with a big smile, “I can’t help it if you two burn off all my _food_ calories.” 

 

Ephe turned back to her dresser and opened the top right handed drawer. After stepping into her underwear she slipped the dress over her head, then ran her fingers through her hair just the same way Illya does his. Ephe added a clip to hold the curls off her face and all three left for downstairs and the kitchen.

 

<><><> 

 

“Something smells good.”  Illya said as they entered the kitchen.

 

The table was set for five.  Gregory, picked up the plate of sandwiches from the counter and headed for the table. Napoleon grabbed a bottle of white wine and Ross carried the crock of vegetable soup.  Everyone took a seat but Napoléon, who remained standing to pour the wine.  Once poured, he sat down beside Ephe.

 

“We hope you don’t mind but we figured this way we can eat and answer any questions you both may have,” said Gregory as he passed the plate of sandwiches to Illya.

 

“No, in fact, it’s a wonderful idea.”  Napoléon took a sip of wine before asking.  “How much of what was said yesterday is true?”

 

Illya glared at Napoléon, daring him to not step over the unspoken line.

 

Ross replied. “We have taken care of Ephe since she was four years old.  What Alex told you is true, for the most part.  He indicated we were family, that’s not quite true.  Ephe is his daughter.  We are not related to him but we are of the same race.  And if you haven’t figured out by now, Greg and I are a couple.” He blushed, not use to talking so openly about themselves.  

 

Greg started to speak and then thought twice about it.

 

Solo helped himself to soup, then looked at Gregory.  He was puzzled.

 

“Napoléon, I don’t think that is quite what you meant, is it?” 

 

Ae jumped in before Gregory had a chance add more. “I know both have a lots of questions and right now they can wait.” Both started to talk at once.  “We had very little sleep last night.  Might I suggest some sleep before you go exploring.” Ephe pushed her chair back from the table and walked out of the room.

 

The room fell quiet.  So quiet you could hear a pin drop.

 

Napoléon looked at everyone.  “Was it something I said?”

 

<><><> 

 

Ross followed her out of the room.  He caught up with her just outside of the office.  “Ephe, sweetheart, it’s going to take you time.  All I was going to say was those two **love** you.  But what did you mean by exploring?  They’ve been living here for almost three months.”

 

“I know that Greg.  What I don’t understand is Napoléon.”

 

“Let’s go into the office.”  Both entered the room and Greg shut the door.  “Ephe, what are you talking about?”

 

“Last night, Napoléon said something to me.  Only it wasn’t Napoléon but it was.”

 

“Come again?”

 

“Napoléon.  Greg I think I’m losing my edge.  I could swear there are two of them.  The same and yet different.  Am I going insane?” Ae walked over to the nearest chair and sat.

 

“Say that again only this time a little slower.” Greg pulled up a chair sat down beside side,

 

“I know how it sounds, Greg. I think there are two of him.”

 

“Two of Napoléon?  Are you sure your imagination isn’t working overtime?  All of you have been under a lot of stress lately.”

“I don’t know... Maybe… There are times when Napoléon isn’t quite himself.  At times he’s more aggressive.”

 

“Sweetheart, you have just taken a very big step. One Ross and I thought you would never take. Not after what happened in your past.  And you were seriously ill for two months.  Are you really feeling one hundred percent yourself right now?” Ephe shook her head. “Give yourself some time.  Even if Napoléon had said the words you thought he said, I’m sure never meant to hurt you.  We know, they both love you and have missed you terribly.  Give them a chance, Ephe.   I’m sure all your fears right now are imagined.”

 

“I don’t know.  Greg, you know I don’t give into imaging things like this.  Besides, this is not the first time, either.” 

 

“What do you mean?

 

“There were other times. The first time was in hospital.  A week after Napoléon had received his surgery, he reached out to me through a bond.  The second time was a month later when he was with Illya.  Napoléon was so focused on Illya.  The intensity of his love that night made Illya open his heart. The next day Illya accused me of taking Napoléon away from him.  Another time.  I was in their apartment. That Friday I was working late with Illya.  Napoléon had entered the suite but he said nothing to us.  Instead, he prepared dinner for all of us. He asked me to stay for dinner and with it being so late and raining he also asked I stay over.  I slept on the couch.  Sometime during the night or early morning Napoléon crept into my bed.” Ephe blushed as she was remembering.  “Greg, we had sex.”

 

“Are you sure it wasn’t love?”

 

“No.  It was sex.  He… he.  It was more like an animal in heat than love.  In the morning, Napoléon acted like nothing had happened.  I asked him a few probing questions.  He was telling the truth. We hadn’t had intercourse.  But I knew it happened as there was more than just dried semen on the bedding.  There was also blood.  Another time, we were at HQ. I had just entered my office when Napoléon walked in carrying a bouquet of yellow roses.  He kissed me and wished me Happy Birthday.  I said thank you and put them on my desk.  At noon, Illya came by and took me to lunch.  I receive a surprised birthday party by almost everyone.  Alex, Iain, Napoléon were all there and everyone yelled ‘surprise’ as soon as I entered.  Just as the meal was ending Napoléon left and returned carrying a long and narrow box.  He handed it to me as he wished me happy birthday.  Greg, when I opened the box there were a dozen yellow rose buds tipped in red.  I was confuse.  He had given me roses first thing that morning and now he was giving me more.  When I told him, he denied giving me any but the ones in the box.  And then the words he said to me last night.

 

“Sweetheart, I don’t know what to say.  What you have just said doesn’t sound like anything Napoléon would do. In fact, I have scanned both of them.  They are who they say they are.  I suggest you try, for now, to let past be the past and live for the present.  Ephe, trust them. If you have doubts then scan them.”

 

“Greg, I can’t do that.  Illya has contact with me.  Besides, if I did I would reveal too much to them.”

 

“Then use the baby as a cover.  Let them pamper you.  You could be surprised by them.”

 

“I will do no such thing.  I will not start to lie to them.”

 

“Haven’t you already?”

 

“NO!”  Greg looked at her with his special look that told her he knew she was lying.  “Oh.  Greg I had too.”

 

“No, you didn’t.  You are married to them now.  Little by little they _will_ know.”  He pulled her close to him.  “Sweetheart.  Even if another was here, he wouldn’t be at White Pines.”

 

“I know what I saw and felt.”

 

“Ephe, I know this is difficult for you.  It’s difficult for them as well.  It’s been only a year since you became involved with them.  Don’t you think they deserve better?”

 

“I’m the victim.”

 

“Then let them help.  Remember you are not the only one who’s hurting.  They are too.”

 

“Greg, I know what I saw.”

 

“Are you so sure?”

 

“No.” 

 

Greg put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a light hug.  “Give them a chance, that’s all I ask.   You’ll see you were mistaken.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“That’s my girl.  Now go, wash up and go to them.  They are probably wondering what they said to upset you.” Greg kissed her forehead and watched her leave the room.  When she was gone he turned on his computer to wait for Alexander Waverly.

 

The screen lit with a picture of Waverly dressed in a three piece suit.  He had his pipe in his left hand.

 

“Alex.  I think we may have a problem.”

 

Alexander Waverly looked from the screen to the person who was sitting across the table from him.   Wearing an impeccable three piece suit, highly polished shoes, sat an opulent version of Napoléon Solo.

 

January 7th

 

It was Saturday morning around ten a.m. when the first of two U.N.C.L.E.’s helicopter landed on the snow dusted lawn at White Pines depositing the three newlyweds.  Ross and Gregory came across the lawn to meet them as the chopper took off to return to HQ, dusting them all with snow.  The second one arrived twenty minutes later carrying Mark Slate, Dennis Treacle and Avery Bates, along with their wedding gifts. The three carried the gifts inside the house then took off.

 

“Welcome home.” Ross and Gregory said together. Gregory took Ae’s overnight bag from her, then led the way back to the house with Illya and Napoléon a step or two behind.  Lagging behind them were Ross and Ephe.

 

“When did you get here?” Ae asked, as Ross took the zippered dress bag from her.

 

“We came home right after the reception.  We wanted things ready for the three of you and prepare some answers for the questions the boys may have.”

 

“May have?” she smiled. Ten yards from the house Ae slipped on the icy grass.

 

Ross reached out to stop her fall.  “Okay, definitely have.  Did they grill you last night?”

 

“Not really.  They both drank a little more than they should.”

 

“At least they were under U.N.C.L.E.’s protection.”

 

 “I’m glad Alex suggested we stay one more night at HQ.” 

 

They had just reached the back door of the house when Ross put his hand on her arm again, briefly stopping them. “Kitten, you don’t sound very happy. Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah.” She whispered.

 

Ross opened the door and the pair went inside out of the cold.  “You don’t sound too sure?”

 

Stamping her feet on the mat, “Wedding, day-after jitters I guess.”

 

“Ephe, all that should be behind you.” Ross said laying the dress over the back of the nearest chair.

 

“I think it is.” Ae said as she walked through the kitchen.  Leaving Ross to wonder what was wrong.

<><><>  


Ae walked through the hallway to the main staircase.  Her lovers were already in their room by the time she got there.   Though they had been only away from White Pines for three days it was long enough for the room to cleaned and polished.  The first thing to greet Ae as she opened the door was the strong scent of roses.  On the coffee table sat a large fresh bouquet of yellow roses, tipped with scarlet, surrounding three long-stemmed red rose buds. Several types of ferns finished the arrangement. Then she noticed the bed remade with white satin sheets and topped with a new pale blue satin eiderdown.   At first look her men nowhere in sight then she heard the shower running.   

 

Ae was in the dressing closet when Napoléon entered the bedroom dressed in a pair of charcoal grey slacks with a beige cashmere polo. He walked to the sofa where he had previously laid out his socks and shoes.  Napoleon was just finishing putting on his black Italian loafers when Illya sauntered over to him wearing only his skin-tight white jeans and nothing else.  Wrapping his arms around Solo’s neck, Illya pressed his body against Napoléon’s.

 

“Illya, you are not wearing those.” Solo said trying to put on his last shoe while fending off Illya’s arms.

 

“Why not?  You said something comfortable.” He cooed.

 

“I didn’t mean these,” Solo said tugging at the waistband of the skin-tight jeans and then pulling Illya onto his lap.  “Do you have any idea of seeing you in these does to me?” Illya’s kisses never stopped.

 

“Do tell.”  Illya breathlessly replied before leaning into Solo’s kiss.  A few seconds later, after finding his voice, “Now this, is more like what I call comfortable.”  Illya tried to slide his hands under Solo’s sweater as he continued kissing him. 

 

Ephe slid up behind them.  She kissed Illya on the middle of his neck.  “My Sweet, didn’t you get enough this morning?”

 

“Never enough of you two.” Illya replied, kissing each one in turn between each word.

 

Ephe continued to apply feather-light kisses on his neck while her arms slid around his slim waist.  Within seconds she had his jeans unbuttoned, the top opened and halfway down his hips, as much as she could.

 

Kissing her way to his nearest ear, Ae whispered, “What do you want, Illya?  Didn’t Napoleon take care of you in the shower?”

 

“Yes.” Illya bucked forward, pushing his hard erection into Napoleon’s stomach.

 

“Napoléon, my sweet, be useful and take care of him while I change.  She started towards the bathroom when Solo caught her hand, stopping her.

 

“Oh no you don’t.  Not without you.  It’s the three of us now, remember?”

 

“You were both doing just fine before I came in.  Now, please take care of blondie. Can’t you feel he’s in dire straits?”

 

Solo looked at her. “And just who do you think put him there?”  Ae looked at him. She knew who exactly put him in his current predicament.  “Ephe, we made a pact.  The three of us when we’re together?”

 

“You two were doing just fine without me.” She leaned over and kissed Napoléon on his forehead, just like a mother would kiss her child. “Now, take care of him.”

 

When she was almost at the bathroom door, Solo called out. “Ephe?” He held up his hand and Illya’s wrist with his other hand.  “See these rings?  They mean we are one.  Now, get over here.”

 

“You, Mister, do not order me.” Ae clipped each word.

 

“I will if I have too.” Solo retaliated.

 

“That, you will never do.” Ae’s tone left no room for debate.  She turned to take her shower. 

 

Illya pulled back a little but not completely out of Napoléon’s arms.  “Pasha, what’s going on with you two?  You hardly spoke to her on the way home.”

 

“We had nothing to say.” Solo replied pulling Illya closer to him.

 

“Did I miss something last night? Like maybe a disagreement or something important?” Illya purred.

 

Solo kissed him again. “No Lusha, nothing important.” He tried to pull Illya closer.

 

Illya pulled away and stood.  “Something did happen, didn’t it?  Ephe would never give you the ice shoulder.”

 

Smiling, “’It’s ‘cold shoulder’,” Napoléon corrected. “It’s nothing, Illya.”

 

“’Nothing’ wouldn’t cause her to be icy with you.”

 

“I said it was nothing, Illya.  Leave it at that.” Solo’s tone was adamant.

 

“You’re right it is ‘not nothing’.  It is ‘something’.  What did you say to her?” Illya demanded as he resettled himself on Solo’s lap, crossing his arms Letting Solo know he wanted the truth.

 

“Why?”

 

“I have a right to know.”

 

“Illya, drop it.  I will make an apology, if I have to.”

 

“If _you_ have to?”  Illya pulled away and stood again.  “What _did_ you say to her?”

 

“We were both drunk.”

 

Illya walked over to the bed, where he sat on the edge.  “That’s no excuse.  You hurt her again, didn’t you?”

 

Solo stood and walked over to him. “No.  I love you.” Solo tried to kiss him.

 

Illya dodged Napoléon’s intention and said, “But not Ephe?”

 

“Of course I love Ephe.  I love both of you.”

 

“You didn’t sound too sure a minute ago.”

 

“Illya, please, let it lie.”

 

“What did you say to her?”

 

“That’s just it.  I didn’t say anything to her.   We were out of ice I went into the kitchen to get more.  I ran into April and we talked.  I was with April for quite some time as she wanted to go over the last case she and Mark were working on.  We must have been in the kitchen for twenty minutes or so because Mark came looking for her.  When I returned to Ephe she was quite angry and asked me if I meant what I just said.  Illya, I have no idea what she was talking about.”

 

“Did you ask her?”

 

“Of course I did.”

 

“And?”  It looked like Napoléon wasn’t going to say anything more Illya prodded. “Did you ask Ephe what you said to hurt her?”

 

“I did… Ephe said I said ‘our marriage was a mistake’.”

 

Illya could hardly believe what Napoléon had just said.  He raised his voice as he said, “You said what!”  When Napoléon didn’t answer him, Illya asked “Is that what think?”

 

“Good god no!  I don’t even remember saying anything like that, let alone saying it to Ephe.  When I said I was in the kitchen… that I talking to April.  Ephe wanted no part of it and walked away.”  

 

Illya stool pointing in the direction of the bathroom with his outstretched hand, “And neither do I until you go in there right now and apologize!”

 

“Illya,” Solo’s tone was soft, almost pleading. “I don’t know what it is I said to her.  How can I apologize?”

 

“I don’t believe I’m hearing this from you.  The Casanova of HQ and you put both foot in mouth at the same time with our wife?  Napoléon, you had better ‘fix’ this, right now!”

 

Solo clearly got Illya’s threat.  “Or else, what?”

 

“I will finish your ‘mistake’.”  Illya stormed into the dressing room.

 

Rubbing his face with both hands, _what the hell, do I do now?_ He thought _.  I didn’t say any such thing to Ephe last night?_ Napoléon was still sitting on the bed when Ae returned from her shower.  Wrapped in only a bath towel she crossed the room to her make-up table and sat.  Picking up a comb she started to comb out her wet tangled curls.

Napoléon rose and followed her, taking the comb from her hand he started to comb out her tangled tresses, working from the bottom up.  “Ephe.  I’m sorry for what happened last night.  You must to know I know I didn’t mean it.”

 

Ae spun around to face him.  “So you remember?” her tone was one of anger.

 

“No, of course I don’t.  Darling-“

 

“Don’t you “Darling” me, Napoléon Solo.” Ae spat, grabbing the comb back from his hand then she turned to face the mirror.  She caught a brief glance of his face.  Just enough to see a tear slip from the corner of his eye.

 

Not knowing exactly what was said Napoléon knew he had to correct the situation.  Sometimes it was better to admit even though he knew he had not said any such thing.  “Ephe, I’m sorry I upset you.   Hurting you or Illya is the last thing I ever want to do.  You both mean so much to me.”

 

She turned to face him, “Napoléon, please don’t lie on top of everything else.  You made it quite clear last night that I-”

 

Solo cut her off, “We didn’t have argument last night.”

 

“No, we didn’t.  You just said it outright.”

 

“Ephe please-”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sorry for what you _thought_ I said, but you have to know it’s _not_ how I feel.”

 

“And just _how_ do you feel, Napoléon?”

 

“Right this minute?  Hung over with a pounding headache and a completely confused.  Eph, I don’t know what to say.   I love you and Illya so very much.  Why would I say such a thing?  Why would I destroy us, Ephe?”

 

“You should have thought of that before you said it.”

 

“I swear to you, Eph.  I didn’t say any such thing.”

 

“Napoléon. As I live and breathe you said those words standing right in front of me.”

 

“I did not!  Eph, I swear I never said those words.”

 

“Then if you didn’t, who did?”

 

“I don’t know but I swear it was not me.  You have to believe me.” 

 

Illya, now dressed in suitable blue jeans and a pale blue cashmere pullover and white socks with grey sneakers, came over to them.  “Ah, the moron finally realizes his mistake.”  He bent over and gave Ephe a quick kiss on her lips. Then whispered in ear. “Watch it, Napasha has a hair fetish.”  Standing beside Solo, he turned to him and asked, “Did you apologize?”

 

Ae turned and looked up at them. “Illya?”

 

At the same time Napoléon said, “No.”

 

“Why not?  You always know what words to say.”  He glared at Solo. Then he continued, asking Ae.  “What do you want to wear and I’ll get it.  The others are waiting for us downstairs.”

 

Ephe replied, “My black dress.”

 

“Black?” questioned Illya.  “Ephe?”

 

“All right, the blue one then.” Illya headed for the closet, “Thank you, Illya.” Ae added.

 

As Illya went to get her dress Solo pulled Ae to a standing position.  Putting his arms around her and gave Ae the kiss of her life. When the kiss ended Napoléon asked, “Am I forgiven? Please, Darling?” he added with a slight smile. Napoléon concentrate on what she had said and couldn’t remember saying any such thing to her.

 

As a last resort, Napoléon tried to make light of a bad situation. When that didn’t work he told Ae about some of his past affairs.  “Several women have laid traps for me.  Twice I almost got caught. If it hadn’t been for Illya-“

 

“Don’t bring Illya into this.  The words came out of your mouth, not his.”

 

“Eph, I never said any such thing to you or anyone else.  You have to believe me.  Arguing is not how I want our marriage to start.  I love you and I love Illya. Hurting either of you is the last thing I ever want to do.  Please Darling, you must believe me.”

 

Ae looked at him.  She knew he had said those words but his eyes… How was she ever going to stay angry at those eyes?   Napoléon stood before her fully clothed but his eyes… those beautiful brown eyes… were as naked as the day he was born.  How could she not believe he was telling the truth?  Ae knew, at that moment, what was in his heart.  She felt how much he loves Illya…  Till this moment, she had not let herself believe that Napoléon could have the same love for her.    Ae watched, and felt, a very unsure Napoléon smile at her.  Could she be mistaken? Could there be more than one Napoléon? This wasn’t the first time she had had an interaction between the two. Now the question is – is she losing it?

 

As slowly returned his smile.  ”You Mister, need to come with a warning.”

 

“Then you forgive me?” his smile slowly lit his entire face.

 

Illya stood next to him holding her dress over his left arm.

 

“For now.” Ae softly replied.

 

Solo pulled her into his arms, kissing her once again with all his love.

 

That moment Illya’s stomach growled loudly.  Both Ephe and Napoleon broke with a laugh.  Illya said with a big smile, “I can’t help it if you two burn off all my _food_ calories.” 

 

Ephe turned back to her dresser and opened the top right handed drawer. After stepping into her underwear she slipped the dress over her head, then ran her fingers through her hair just the same way Illya does his. Ephe added a clip to hold the curls off her face and all three left for downstairs and the kitchen.

 

<><><> 

 

“Something smells good.”  Illya said as they entered the kitchen.

 

The table was set for five.  Gregory, picked up the plate of sandwiches from the counter and headed for the table. Napoleon grabbed a bottle of white wine and Ross carried the crock of vegetable soup.  Everyone took a seat but Napoléon, who remained standing to pour the wine.  Once poured, he sat down beside Ephe.

 

“We hope you don’t mind but we figured this way we can eat and answer any questions you both may have,” said Gregory as he passed the plate of sandwiches to Illya.

 

“No, in fact, it’s a wonderful idea.”  Napoléon took a sip of wine before asking.  “How much of what was said yesterday is true?”

 

Illya glared at Napoléon, daring him to not step over the unspoken line.

 

Ross replied. “We have taken care of Ephe since she was four years old.  What Alex told you is true, for the most part.  He indicated we were family, that’s not quite true.  Ephe is his daughter.  We are not related to him but we are of the same race.  And if you haven’t figured out by now, Greg and I are a couple.” He blushed, not use to talking so openly about themselves.  

 

Greg started to speak and then thought twice about it.

 

Solo helped himself to soup, then looked at Gregory.  He was puzzled.

 

“Napoléon, I don’t think that is quite what you meant, is it?” 

 

Ae jumped in before Gregory had a chance add more. “I know both have a lots of questions and right now they can wait.” Both started to talk at once.  “We had very little sleep last night.  Might I suggest some sleep before you go exploring.” Ephe pushed her chair back from the table and walked out of the room.

 

The room fell quiet.  So quiet you could hear a pin drop.

 

Napoléon looked at everyone.  “Was it something I said?”

 

<><><> 

 

Ross followed her out of the room.  He caught up with her just outside of the office.  “Ephe, sweetheart, it’s going to take you time.  All I was going to say was those two **love** you.  But what did you mean by exploring?  They’ve been living here for almost three months.”

 

“I know that Greg.  What I don’t understand is Napoléon.”

 

“Let’s go into the office.”  Both entered the room and Greg shut the door.  “Ephe, what are you talking about?”

 

“Last night, Napoléon said something to me.  Only it wasn’t Napoléon but it was.”

 

“Come again?”

 

“Napoléon.  Greg I think I’m losing my edge.  I could swear there are two of them.  The same and yet different.  Am I going insane?” Ae walked over to the nearest chair and sat.

 

“Say that again only this time a little slower.” Greg pulled up a chair sat down beside side,

 

“I know how it sounds, Greg. I think there are two of him.”

 

“Two of Napoléon?  Are you sure your imagination isn’t working overtime?  All of you have been under a lot of stress lately.”

“I don’t know... Maybe… There are times when Napoléon isn’t quite himself.  At times he’s more aggressive.”

 

“Sweetheart, you have just taken a very big step. One Ross and I thought you would never take. Not after what happened in your past.  And you were seriously ill for two months.  Are you really feeling one hundred percent yourself right now?” Ephe shook her head. “Give yourself some time.  Even if Napoléon had said the words you thought he said, I’m sure never meant to hurt you.  We know, they both love you and have missed you terribly.  Give them a chance, Ephe.   I’m sure all your fears right now are imagined.”

 

“I don’t know.  Greg, you know I don’t give into imaging things like this.  Besides, this is not the first time, either.” 

 

“What do you mean?

 

“There were other times. The first time was in hospital.  A week after Napoléon had received his surgery, he reached out to me through a bond.  The second time was a month later when he was with Illya.  Napoléon was so focused on Illya.  The intensity of his love that night made Illya open his heart. The next day Illya accused me of taking Napoléon away from him.  Another time.  I was in their apartment. That Friday I was working late with Illya.  Napoléon had entered the suite but he said nothing to us.  Instead, he prepared dinner for all of us. He asked me to stay for dinner and with it being so late and raining he also asked I stay over.  I slept on the couch.  Sometime during the night or early morning Napoléon crept into my bed.” Ephe blushed as she was remembering.  “Greg, we had sex.”

 

“Are you sure it wasn’t love?”

 

“No.  It was sex.  He… he.  It was more like an animal in heat than love.  In the morning, Napoléon acted like nothing had happened.  I asked him a few probing questions.  He was telling the truth. We hadn’t had intercourse.  But I knew it happened as there was more than just dried semen on the bedding.  There was also blood.  Another time, we were at HQ. I had just entered my office when Napoléon walked in carrying a bouquet of yellow roses.  He kissed me and wished me Happy Birthday.  I said thank you and put them on my desk.  At noon, Illya came by and took me to lunch.  I receive a surprised birthday party by almost everyone.  Alex, Iain, Napoléon were all there and everyone yelled ‘surprise’ as soon as I entered.  Just as the meal was ending Napoléon left and returned carrying a long and narrow box.  He handed it to me as he wished me happy birthday.  Greg, when I opened the box there were a dozen yellow rose buds tipped in red.  I was confuse.  He had given me roses first thing that morning and now he was giving me more.  When I told him, he denied giving me any but the ones in the box.  And then the words he said to me last night.

 

“Sweetheart, I don’t know what to say.  What you have just said doesn’t sound like anything Napoléon would do. In fact, I have scanned both of them.  They are who they say they are.  I suggest you try, for now, to let past be the past and live for the present.  Ephe, trust them. If you have doubts then scan them.”

 

“Greg, I can’t do that.  Illya has contact with me.  Besides, if I did I would reveal too much to them.”

 

“Then use the baby as a cover.  Let them pamper you.  You could be surprised by them.”

 

“I will do no such thing.  I will not start to lie to them.”

 

“Haven’t you already?”

 

“NO!”  Greg looked at her with his special look that told her he knew she was lying.  “Oh.  Greg I had too.”

 

“No, you didn’t.  You are married to them now.  Little by little they _will_ know.”  He pulled her close to him.  “Sweetheart.  Even if another was here, he wouldn’t be at White Pines.”

 

“I know what I saw and felt.”

 

“Ephe, I know this is difficult for you.  It’s difficult for them as well.  It’s been only a year since you became involved with them.  Don’t you think they deserve better?”

 

“I’m the victim.”

 

“Then let them help.  Remember you are not the only one who’s hurting.  They are too.”

 

“Greg, I know what I saw.”

 

“Are you so sure?”

 

“No.” 

 

Greg put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a light hug.  “Give them a chance, that’s all I ask.   You’ll see you were mistaken.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“That’s my girl.  Now go, wash up and go to them.  They are probably wondering what they said to upset you.” Greg kissed her forehead and watched her leave the room.  When she was gone he turned on his computer to wait for Alexander Waverly.

 

The screen lit with a picture of Waverly dressed in a three piece suit.  He had his pipe in his left hand.

 

“Alex.  I think we may have a problem.”

 

Alexander Waverly looked from the screen to the person who was sitting across the table from him.   Wearing an impeccable three piece suit, highly polished shoes, sat an opulent version of Napoléon Solo.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

 

 

 

_The Revealing of White Pines_

 

When Ephe walked into the kitchen, she could feel a tension in the air.  Not sure of where it came from, she quietly sat at the end of the table, between her two men preparing vegetables for Ross.  Illya was slicing the peppers; after removing all the seeds, which sat in a neat little pile next to the cutting board.  Napoléon was peeling then slicing onions. The onions were winning this battle as tears were streaming down Napoléon’s cheeks.  Ross was marinating steaks in a bowl, beside the sink.

 

“How very domestic,” was what Ephe said as she reached for the basket containing the Brussel sprouts.  She immediately started to snap the sprouts from the stalk, making a pile reading for peeling.

 

Greg entered the room and asked, “Need any help?”

 

Ross replied.  “Either take the onions from Napoléon or peel the potatoes. Then the kids can go.”

 

“I resent being called a kid.” Replied Illya in a jokingly, serious tone.  “I am not a goat.”

 

Everyone laughed and the tension in the room was broken.

 

Ross came over to the table and stood behind Ae.  He leaned over and in a whispering tone asked, “Have you told him… them, about the house?”

 

“Not yet.  When have I had time?  It’s been less than two weeks since you brought me home. Then all the fuss over this wedding.”

 

Illya was close enough to hear them. “What about the house?” Then Illya paled, “It’s not haunted is it?  Please, say it’s not haunted.”  He looked at Napoléon.  ”I hate haunted places.” 

 

Ae replied with a mischievous smile. “No Illya, it’s not haunted.” Then she looked directly at Napoléon, “Nor is it a regular brick and mortar house. And it certainly was not built in the 1800’s.”

 

It wasn’t long before everyone was done with their chores.  Greg got up to get the large sieve for the potatoes as well as a small bowl for the pepper seeds. The peppers and onions went into a large browning pan and the sprouts, after being sliced in half were dropped onto a pot which Ephe carried over to the sink.

 

Ross took the pot from her. “Ephe, take them into the living room or upstairs and talk to them.”  He kissed her cheek, “Now go.”

 

Ephe walked over to the two of them.  She took hold of their hands, just like a mother would do of a two year old who didn’t want to go from where it stood.

 

“Come. We are going upstairs.” She tried for a matronly tone and failed miserably.

 

Illya, stood his ground, forcing the others to stop. In his best little boy attitude, said.  “Me didn’t do anything bad.  Why me have to go to upstairs?”

 

Everyone but Illya cracked up. He kept a straight face.  When Solo caught his breath, he said, “Illya, just go.”

 

Illya said not a word.  He stood there, screwed his eyes tight and let his bottom lip quiver. “Me not bad.”

 

This was just too much for everyone.  Leave it to Illya to lighten the sullen mood of everyone.

 

Greg said, “Take the elevator.  We’ll let you know when dinner is ready.” 

 

Ross was laughing so much his sides hurt.

 

Napoléon grabbed Illya by the hand, heading for the elevator.  “Bedtime, Sweet pea. Now.”

 

A “don’t you dare call me that” could be heard as the doors closed.

 

Ross turned to Greg, “For a minute there, I thought they wouldn’t go.”

 

“I thought so too.”  He kissed Ross, “So, what are we having for dinner?”

 

“Haven’t a clue?  I just had everyone peeling veggies for something to do.”

 

“Are those streaks I smell in the in the dish?”

 

<><><> 

 

The three were still laughing as they entered their bedroom. 

 

Illya, stopped when he reached the centre of the room.  His bottom lip still quivering.  “Me still have to go to bed?  Me not bad.”

 

Solo could not resist and kissed him, thoroughly.

 

Ephe, in her best sexy voice said to both of them.  “Get on the bed.”

 

“Me not bad.” Illya repeated and stopped where he was.  Crossed his arms, batted his eyes and quivered his bottom lip ready to do battle.

 

“Oh, but you will be.” Ae promised, just before she kissed him.

 

“Oh yes, very bad indeed.” Grinned Napoléon as he scooped Illya into is arms and carried him over to the bed and dropped him.

 

Illya bounced on the bed as he said, “Wait, me… good boy.”  His voice returned to normal. “Shouldn’t you have picked up Ephe?”

 

Ephe with wicked grin, climbed on top of Illya, landed a kiss on his lips, whispering loud enough for Napoléon to hear, “You, my sweet, are so very good,” it wasn’t long before she had Illya out of his clothes.

 

Napoléon stripped off his clothing then joined the others on the bed.  “Couldn’t, our wife is pregnant, remember.”

 

<><><> 

 

Three hours later.  After a heavy bout of sex and a two hour nap.   Napoléon was lying in the middle of bed with Illya along his right side and Ephe to his left.  Kissing Ephe on her forehead, he asked, “What was it Ross wanted you to tell us about the house?”

 

“Are you sure you want to hear about it now?” Ae asked

 

“Why not?  Might as well lay all our cards out on the table.” Solo stated.

 

“Are we back to work on Monday?” asked Illya.

 

“No.  Not this Monday. Two weeks from now.” Replied Napoléon.

 

“Two weeks off, and you are not taking us on a honeymoon.  Napasha, I’m disappointed.” Sulked Illya as he sat up and crossed his arms.

 

 Looking in Illya’s direction he said, “Exactly where would you like to go?  This wedding was too quick for me to plan anything.” Then he turned towards Ephe, “before you think of anything that will get me into more trouble with you, don’t.”  Looking back and forth between the two, he continued, “I know this isn’t the ideal honeymoon.  We’ll take one later, after the baby is born.  Think of these next two weeks as ‘getting to know each other, really well; while buried in snow and freezing our butts off’.” A giggle could be heard from the others.  “Let’s just enjoy this time together.  We still have so much to learn about each other.”

 

“What more could we learn, Napasha?  We went through most of the “getting to know the personal stuff” while we were recovering.  What more _do you_ want to know?”

 

“Illya, there is so much I don’t know about you.  And it goes for Ephe too.”  Solo pulled Illya a little closer to him.  “For instance, I don’t know what your favourite colour is.  Or what your favourite meal is.”

 

“Yes you do,” Illya kissed him.  “You know all that, Pasha.”

 

“What I know is you are an empty pit when it comes to food, but I don’t really know what your favourite meal is, other than all food.”

 

“Then you know my favourite.” Reply Illya, who would rather kiss than talk.

 

Napoléon tried to hold him at arm’s distance but failed miserably, “Illya be serious.”

 

“Fine.” said Illya. Then a mischievous, playful smile lit his face.  And it was aimed directly at Napoléon. “Do you think we can go skiing, or maybe ride a snowmobile? Do we have snowmobiles?  Can we even buy them up here?  Were ever here is. We could go for a walk with snow shoes.  They’re fun and I saw several by the green-glass building out back.  Maybe we could go ice fishing?”  He looked at Ae.  “Ephe, have you ever been I ice fishing?”

 

“I suppose you’d like to build an igloo too?” Asked Ae joining in the play.

 

“Oh, yes.” His eyes lit up.  “Can we?  Can we, Pasha? They can be quite toasty inside.  First you get naked, then you climb inside the sleeping bag made from animal furs. With the right person of course.” He added as an afterthought.

 

“OF course.  And you know this how?” asked Napoléon. 

 

Ephe added, “And just who would be the right person Illya?”

 

 Illya batted his big blue eyes.  “You two.”

 

Ephe sighed.  “Really Illya, an igloo?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“You two would probably melt it from the inside.” Replied Ae.

 

“Not just us.  You’re pretty hot too.” Replied Illya, like he knew what he was talking about.

 

Napoléon tightened his grip around his two lovers.  “Hmmm. I’m warn and toasty right here. And more importantly, I’m with the two people I love the most.” He squeezed his arms tighter around each one and looked in Ae’s direction.  After gently kissing the tip of her ice cold nose.  “Now then, I believe you were going to tell us what all the fuss about our house is?”

 

“Suddenly you have a one track mind, and sex isn’t it.” Ephe tried to tickle Solo.

“I’m not ticklish.  Illya will confirm that.  Now, about the house.” He asked again.

 

“He will?”  Ephe started, “He has tried to tickle you?”

 

Napoléon was all business. “What about the house?”

 

“Ugh,” Ae sighed. “I give up.  All right, we’ll talk about the house.”

 

“We’re listening.” Said Solo.

 

“Well, for starters. This house is not quite what it seems.” She looked over at Illya, lying naked and as sexy as hell.  “Napoléon, look at him.  He’s irresistible.  So cute and oh so sexy.  He may get cold if we leave him alone too long.

 

“Illya can get under the covers or put his dressing gown on.”

 

“You’re kidding?” Ae asked, surprised that Solo would turn down a chance to get at Illya.  “You’d pass up a chance to have him?”

 

“With the kind of week I’ve had, yes.  He’ll still be here, but I have learned you are libel to disappear if I ignore you.  I’m already in your black book.  I don’t want to say or do anything that will make you leave us again.”

 

“Napoléon. I’m not leaving.” Ae was all business now.

 

“You were ready to leave before we came here.”

 

“Let’s just say I was scared and leave it at that.  Does that make us even?”

 

“No. But it will fit right in with these last twenty four hours.” Solo said as if this was section head meeting. “Continue,”

 

 “Really Napoléon, _you_ want to talk about the house?”  Seeing he was all business and determined, Ae gave in. “Well, let’s see if I remember what Greg said.”  Ae stalled, as if she was actually trying to remember. When Napoléon raised his eyebrow at her, she continued.  “White Pines is more of a thing than an it.  Or should it be the other way around?  I can never remember.”

 

Illya piped up. Excited, and at the same time a little scared. “I knew it.  You’re going to say it’s alive, aren’t you?” He looked directly into Solo’s eyes.  “See, I told you Pasha.  I told you we are in ‘Wonderland’ and just like Alice we have fallen down a hare hole.”

 

“Rabbit hole.” Corrected Solo before kissing him.

 

“Semantics. Rabbit, hare, what’s the difference? They’re both mean “bunny”.”  Illya’s eyes glistened.

 

Would this weird week never end?  Napoléon didn’t think so.  At least, not anytime soon.

 

Ae spoke, trying to get their attention.  “Guys, what I’m trying to say, is that this house is not a house, well not in the traditional sense. Think of it more as a thing.   From the outside, Napoléon saw a plantation house.  Illya, you saw a British manor house.  Me, I prefer an old time English Estate - kind of house.  You know, the one were the big house is covered in Ivy with rose bushes in the garden. And lots of rooms, some cozy, some not, mostly all big. A few small ones.  Hidden panels, spiral staircases, attics, but no dungeons. You get the gist.”

 

“Eph, you have one vivid imagination.”  Smiled Solo, before he kissed her.

 

“How did you know what we saw?” then Illya remembered, “Oh, the link.”

 

“Illya, it is as you had said downstairs.  We three _are_ one and we _need_ each other.” Ae faced Solo directly, “You feel it, don’t you?”

 

“Yes. I feel something grow when you both are with me.”

 

“Oh you,” Ae didn’t finish as Illya moved in closer and kissed Solo quiet.

 

When they broke for air, “Ephe. I was going to say.  Yes, I feel there is something when we are all together” Solo’s soft lips quickly kissed her forehead, then added.  “It’s the link you’ve been talking about. Isn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” Ae stated.

 

“Eph, don’t take this the wrong way but we are not like you.  It’s not normal for humans to have a link like that.”

 

“Yes you do.  The gene is still in your DNA.  You also of have one with Illya.”

 

“Eph, you don’t know what you are saying.  Mankind, through millennia, has never had such a thing in real life.”

“How do you know?  If you have never tried?”

 

“Maybe if we had, last night would have been avoided.”

 

Illya intervened. “Pasha, drop it.”

 

“I was not the one who said it.” Solo stated.

 

Ephe cut in, “we are not starting again.” Instead, she said, “Why don’t both of you try reaching out?”

 

Illya tried and was suddenly met with a warm feeling that rushed through is body.  But it was more than that. He felt safe, protected.  He felt at peace. And more importantly, he felt he was home.

 

Napoléon tried, but his own body resisted at first.  He tried a little harder, then a feeling of warmth and safety gushed through him.  _So this is what Ephe was talking about?_ He half expected an answer and felt disappointed when one didn’t materialize.  The warm feeling that invaded his body - never left.

 

Ae continued to talk about White Pines, “Napoléon, _White Pines_ is not a place.  It’s a thing.”

 

“So you have said.”

 

Illya was a little less sure, “You mean we are actually inside a living thing?  Can it read our thoughts, too?”

 

“No,” replied Ae, “at least not in the way you think.”

 

 “So we have to be careful with what we say?” asked Illya.

 

“No, Illya.” Ae replied laughing.  “You can yell, scream, jump up and down or run naked through the whole house.  Nothing will happen… Except, the lighting may change. For example... if you are in a room, reading; the lights will adjust to the proper level. If you are feeling romantic, music may be heard. If you want to dance, ask the room to play your preference…  Illya, if you give your jazz records to Gregory, he will upload them and then you can hear a particular piece or album, any time you want.  If you forget to shut off a light when you leave a room, the lights will go off automatically… And… and,” the next bit came out in one word.  “onveryrareoccasionsitwillchangeoraddroomsbyitself.” 

 

“Huh?” Both Illya and Napoleon said together. Then Illya added after his mind had sorted out the word, “I knew it, we did fell down the hare hole.”

 

Solo laughed.

 

“Napoléon, Illya, are you two even listening to me?”

 

“Of course we are, you said White Pines is a thing and occasionally will add a room by itself.  All perfectly normal with this past week.” Solo turned to look at his Russian partner. “Illya think of White Pines as a safe house with an unusual quirk.” He turned back to Ae.  “Did I get _that_ right?”

 

“You are one smug bastard, Solo.” Ae teased. “Do you even believe what I said?”

 

“To answer your first question.  I’m yours and Illya’s ‘smug bastard’.”  He kissed her while the arm he held her with roamed so his hand could freely move over her naked body.  “As to whether or not I believe you. Does it matter?  I couldn’t care less as long as the three of us live, love, and are with each other.” While he talked Illya moved from being beside him to the other side of Ae. Before long, all three were lost to the heat of passion, once again.

 

<><><> 

 

 _In the living room, after dinner_.

 

Ross seated at the piano with Illya to his right side - seated on a chair.  Illya rested his guitar on his lap.  Before him, on a stand, lay open sheets of musical notes. Ross had similar sheets in front of him on the piano. They were playing one musical piece after another.  Napoléon stood at the bar fixing martinis for everyone except Illya.  Napoléon would pour his lover’s vodka from freezer when he had finished mixing their drinks.  Gregory and Ephe were seated at right angles to each other, in front of the roaring fire. Gregory was reading.  Ephe was in a pensive mood.

 

Holding the magazine in his hands, as if he was reading, Greg asked, “What’s wrong Ephe?  Didn’t you three clear-up everything this afternoon?”

 

“Just about.” She murmured.

 

“What’s left?” asked Greg, not taking his eyes of the page.

 

“Why did Alex have to step in and mess things up?”

 

“Don’t tell me, Napoléon let something else slip?” Greg asked.

 

“No, of course not…” Ae looked over to them and then turned back to face Greg.  “Greg, look at them.  They’re happy together… They don’t need me.”

 

“Sweetness,” Napoléon surprised her by leaning over the back of the sofa.  He kissed her forehead, “that’s where you’re wrong.  You may think we don’t need you, but we do.  And, I think you need us just as much.” Solo walked around with two drinks in hand.  He gave one to Greg and placed the other on the coffee table then sat down on the couch beside her.

 

“Napoléon, I can manage on my own.  If, I needed help I would have called, Ross, Greg or Iain.”

 

It was obvious to Greg that Napoléon was going to need help.  “Ephe, do you remember what you told Alex, almost a year ago?  They are not the only ones who have to make changes.  Don’t you think it would be better for the three of you to go through this together, considering?”

 

“Considering?  Oh, you mean the baby” Ephe said.

 

“It as well.   Ephe, Alexander has already pulled then from the field.” Stated Greg.

 

This was news to her. “He did what! When?”

 

Solo took control of the conversation. “The day we married you.”  He reached out with his hand to hold hers.  “When I went to informed Mr. Waverly we had asked you to marry us.  Mr. Waverly told me he already knew, and that under the circumstances we should consider ourselves promoted.  Actually, he said you suggested it.  Can you see why I was angry?  I thought you had intentionally created… Ephe, I thought this was your idea.”

 

“Oh, Napoléon, you have it all wrong.  I told Alexander after your last mission and after all the surgical intervention you both went through, neither of you would be the man you once were.  I had no idea he pulled you both from the field…  Now all your anger and bitterness makes sense.  I can understand why you said what you did.”

 

”Ephe, I told you I didn’t say that.   When we go back, in two weeks, I am going to Section One, as Mr. Waverly’s right hand. Illya will be in charge of the Sciences department.  He will be managing all the Science Departments as well as the Research and Development.  And you, well that kind of depends on what you want to do after the baby arrives.  We, that is Illya and I, would prefer you were not travelling all over the globe.  In a conversation with Waverly and Anderson, I know you should have been involved, but you weren’t here.  We decided that when we move into the new facility that an office would be for you. While we’re here, the medical offices are being refitted with new updated computers and a new phone system will be installed.”

 

Ae turned and flung her arms around Solo’s neck. Then laid her head against his shoulder.  “Napoléon, I’m so sorry.  I swear I knew none of this. I suggested that he keep both of you at head-quarters had I had no idea he would ground you the way he did.”  Ephe repositioned herself so she would be cradled within Napoléon’s arms.  “Near the end of October I was so sick.  I knew I couldn’t continue working the way I was.  If I did, I ran the risk of losing the baby. I know I’m being selfish but I want the baby. It may be my only chance of having a child.  Besides, you and Illya were well on the way of being together. I didn’t think you would need me. So I left.  Only Mac knew where I was going and I made him promise not to tell anyone.”

 

Greg was listening to her, though he used the pretense of reading. “Ephe, be honest with them.  Tell Napoléon the whole truth.”

 

“I thought you were reading?”

 

“That doesn’t mean I wasn’t listening.” Greg put the magazine down.  “Yes Napoléon, Ephe told Mac where she was because she had no intention of coming back.”

 

“What?”  Napoléon looked down at her.  Ephe, what is Greg saying?”

 

She glared at Greg then looked up at Napoléon. “It’s true.  I wanted this child but I knew my health was failing.  The transfusion…  I never recovered from it despite everyone’s help.  My system failed in reproducing new cells and what little I had were absorbed by the embryo we created. I begged Greg to keep the child alive through transfusions but they were killing me.  I went to the island house.  I knew Gina lived there part of the time.  I was hoping she was with her daughter. Instead, she went against my request and called Greg.”

 

“The child.  You were waiting for it to be born.  Then what?”

 

“My time was up.  Mac was to bring the child here to Greg and you two were never to know about it.”

 

“Ephe that is the most despicable thing you could done.  Were Illya and I to think the child had died with you?”

 

“Yes.  I never wanted you to know.”

 

“Then we owe Gregory a debt of gratitude.  You are now with us, and as god is my witness you will always be. As will the child.  I, for one, do never want to hear you speak of this to no one. It stays here. Within the five of us.  Do you understand that?”

 

Ae nodded as well as whispered, “Yes.”

 

“Ephe, you are special.  Not only to Greg and Ross, but to us.  Illya and I love you so much that words can never relate what we both feel.  Our future will be trying and it’s going to take all of us to let it flourish.  I want you to promise there will no more thoughts on ending your life.”

 

Ephe lay her head against his shoulder.  “I promise.  I didn’t think you could love me the way you love Illya.”

 

Solo held her close. “You’re right, you didn’t think. Nor did you think to ask. For if you had, you would have heard Illya and I declare our love to you.  Ephe. Never, ever, doubt our love.  You have no idea of the amount of joy and happiness you have brought into our lives.” Napoléon gently kisses her forehead.  It was the only piece of her he could kiss at the moment.  “I’m so sorry for letting this misunderstanding go on for so long.” He started to rock her.  At the same time he continued to whispered soft words of love.

 

Ephe finally believed what they had been saying to her.  Finally she let her tears fall. But these tears were for not for sadness, they were tears of joy.  Joy in knowing the truth from the two men she married.  Napoléon wiped away the moisture that stained her cheeks.  Within the safety of his arms she fell asleep.

 

Two hours later, the two musicians were still going at it.  Gregory relaxed when Ephe fell asleep. Now he could begin to read the journal in his hands.  He had heard Napoléon and Ephe clear a lot of misunderstanding, now she was exhausted and sleeping soundly within Napoléon’s arms.  Solo, with his eyes partially closed had to confess that sitting here on the couch, holding his wife in his arms the same way he had often held Illya, was the closest thing to heaven he’d felt in quite a while. 

 

With his eye closed, Napoléon drifted back to the discussion he had had with Illya last night.

 

_“What have we gotten ourselves into?  It was bad enough the old man saying were pulled from Section Two starting immediately…  Illya, you don’t think this marriage is a mistake, do you?”_

_“Do you?” Asked a pensive Russian._

_“No.  Not really.  It means I get to be married to you.”_

_“And Ephe?” Illya edged before continuing.  “Napoleon, all kidding aside, we knew our retirement was coming soon.  It isn’t going to help if we keep looking backwards.  Ephe was right, we need to look ahead to the future.    What future do you want, Napoléon?”_

_“Any one that gives me you.”_

_“You have always had me, Napoléon.  I mean what do you want out of this marriage?”_

_“I told you.”_

_“Will you be serious for a moment?”_

_“I am.”_

_“Napoléon.” Warned a frustrated Kuryakin._

_“Okay.  I get it.  What do you want?”_

_“I asked you first”_

_“Illya,” warned Napoléon._

_“I am.  I asked if **you** wanted out.”_

_“What about you?”_

_“I’ll stay with her.  One of us has too.  After all, one of us got her pregnant.”_

_“Suppose the child is mine?  You would still stay with her?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Out of guilt?”_

_“Certainly not!” The Russian snapped.  “I will stay out of thanks for what she did for me, for us.  Look Napoléon, a marriage to Ephe isn’t exactly that you wanted in life.  You keep telling me you are more the playboy type.  ‘Any girl in any a city’, if I remember correctly.”_

_Solo smiled briefly, then lost it as he thought about the two of them, “And what about us?”_

_“I won’t deny what we had was great while it lasted.  But things have changed.  Things we never expected.”_

_“You got that right.  I never thought I would ever fall in love with another woman again.  Not after losing my first wile…  Then you came into my life. I knew at that moment that you were it.  After being with you, everyone else paled… It didn’t help that we both got drunk the night of the rehearsal and then again the following night.  That really wasn’t fair to Ephe… And, the shock of being told she was Waverly’s daughter, on our wedding day of all times. That took some nerve by the old man.”  He was quiet for several minutes, “Do you think Ephe’s wants out?  I mean, do you think she wants to be alone?”_

_Illya was serious.  “Ephe’s not alone, she’s has Gregory and Ross. And also Iain MacVey.”_

_“I guess, but still-“_

_“Napoleon, technically we are the ones she’s supposed to turn to.  We’re the ones who fell in love with her.  Now that we are her husbands, even more so.  At least that’s the way I’ve read about love in romance novels.” Illya started for the door when Solo stood and grabbed his arm, then pulled Illya into an embrace followed by several hot and heavy kisses._

_When the pair broke for air, “When did you get all the brains for this team?”_

_“One of us has to be logical.”  Illya snickered and then teased, “The problem is, you think too much with the wrong head.”_

_“Illya!”_

_“What?” he blushed.  “It’s true.”_

_“Lusha, I you love so much it that it scares me half to death.  And this feeling, carries over to Ephe.  Just like you, Ephe crept into my heart when I wasn’t looking…”_ Napoléon put on his face. _“Just so you know, and for the record, I DO NOT want out of our marriage.  It’s… I just that I needed some time to put it all in perspective.”_

_Illya gave him a light kiss.  “And have you?”_

_“Yes.”  Another smile lit his face as Napoléon remembered their short talk on the way downstairs this afternoon_.

_“Illya, so far, we’ve all had a pretty bad start.  How about we change it around and make something good out of this?”_

_“I like the way you think, Mr. Solo.”_

_“Why, thank you Mr. Kuryakin.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

_“Shall we join our Mrs. Solo-Kuryakin?”_

_“I think it's time, yes.”_

 

Greg, with journal in hand hadn’t really been reading, he’d been watching Napoléon and Ephe.  He heard all that was said between them and decided he liked the way Napoléon handled things.  He understood why Ephe thought he only loves Illya.  But Ephe, up till now, had not come to terms with her own love.  Falling asleep in the arms of her husband spoke volumes to Greg.  He knew Ephe had finally begun to trust.  Trust both of them. 

 

 “Napoléon, do you want me to carry her upstairs?” Greg asked as he put his paper down.

 

“Not just yet.” He turned his head to face the two musicians, “they sound good together.”

 

Greg feeling proud of his own love, replied, “Indeed they do.” It wasn’t often that Ross played for hours at a time anymore.  He had to agree with Napoléon.  They do play well together.   Just like Napoléon, Greg settled back to enjoy the music. Hopefully they’d play more often over these coming two weeks.

 

<><><> 

 

The music stopped.  Napoléon hadn’t notice until Illya snuck up behind him and gave his a tender kiss on the lips.  Solo looked as if he was a million miles away. “Hmm.” He mumbled, begging for another kiss.

 

Illya kissed Napoléon’s lips a second time.  “Looks like you have an armful of something.” Illya whispered then moved to the arm chair at right angle to Napoléon.

 

“Shush, don’t wake her.” Whispered Solo in return.

 

“I heard what you said to her.” Illya said as he sat down.

 

“How?” Solo had puzzled look on his face.

 

“Across our link or bond, or whatever Ephe was talking about.  Pasha, how did we mess up?”

 

“I’m not sure but I think it’s all straight now.” Whispered Solo.

 

“Ephe’s no longer mad at you?”

 

Stirring within the comfort of Solo’s arms, Ephe spoke but kept her eyes closed.  “I’m awake. I’m not mad at him Illya.  I can’t stay mad at either of you for long, I love you both too much.”

 

“Hold on to that thought.” Said Solo, before kissing her temple.

 

At that moment Ross had walked over to his lover and was leaning against the back of the chair.  Placing his hand on Greg’s shoulder, Ross asked.  “Anyone else work up an appetite? How about a late snack?”

 

“Sounds good.” Replied a chorus of four, together.

 

<><><> 

 

Thus began the start of their married life.

 

Over the next two weeks White Pines was filled with love and the sounds of life. Everyone explored what it had to offer.  Though most of their time was spent indoors as it was too cold to do much outside.  Illya, like Napoléon, found a new passion for cooking when they were ‘allowed’ in the kitchen with Ross. 

 

Illya also started to sketch again.  Something he hadn’t done since he lived in Paris.  He enjoyed it so much that he turned the end room downstairs into an art studio. 

 

The fore mentioned room was tucked in beside the library on the north-east-south corner of the house.  This one room is almost all window, except the one wall where the door stands.   Inside the six-sided room stood several drawing boards, an easel, a counter-top containing, coloured chalks and pencils, plus several types and shades of charcoal.   As the days passed, so did Illya’s talents.  The first sketches had been of things Illya remembered. Next, were sketches and water-coloured prints of the house and snow-covered lawns. The last few days Illya began sketching style of clothing.  Dresses mostly.  Dresses he could see his wife wearing.   After painting one pose of his wife in a formal gown, he sketched one of Napoléon.

 

The more Illya drew, the more relaxed and playful he became with his mates.

 

Napoléon on the other hand, became intrigued with the day to day running of White Pines, both financial and non-financial.  He discussed much of this with Gregory.  The how’s and why’s of the machinery that operated White Pines.  They talked about furnishing the rest of the empty rooms.  The four of them moved and rearranged the furniture per Ephe’s instructions.  The only rooms that were left alone were the ones between the grand staircase and the bathroom at the end of the hallway, on the south side.  Greg suggested they left them empty for now. 

 

They all discussed what colour the rooms should be painted.  The furnishing could wait until the baby arrived. Next, Solo and Evans discussed adding a hanger to hold the helicopter and maybe a small plane.  Ross had asked if he could add an extension the greenhouse in their plans.

 

Both men thought they knew ‘White Pines’ in and out.  Ephe said none the more, but knew that would change when the child arrived.  So she let them have the feeling of conquest, for

Part 22

 

 

 

_The Revealing of White Pines_

 

When Ephe walked into the kitchen, she could feel a tension in the air.  Not sure of where it came from, she quietly sat at the end of the table, between her two men preparing vegetables for Ross.  Illya was slicing the peppers; after removing all the seeds, which sat in a neat little pile next to the cutting board.  Napoléon was peeling then slicing onions. The onions were winning this battle as tears were streaming down Napoléon’s cheeks.  Ross was marinating steaks in a bowl, beside the sink.

 

“How very domestic,” was what Ephe said as she reached for the basket containing the Brussel sprouts.  She immediately started to snap the sprouts from the stalk, making a pile reading for peeling.

 

Greg entered the room and asked, “Need any help?”

 

Ross replied.  “Either take the onions from Napoléon or peel the potatoes. Then the kids can go.”

 

“I resent being called a kid.” Replied Illya in a jokingly, serious tone.  “I am not a goat.”

 

Everyone laughed and the tension in the room was broken.

 

Ross came over to the table and stood behind Ae.  He leaned over and in a whispering tone asked, “Have you told him… them, about the house?”

 

“Not yet.  When have I had time?  It’s been less than two weeks since you brought me home. Then all the fuss over this wedding.”

 

Illya was close enough to hear them. “What about the house?” Then Illya paled, “It’s not haunted is it?  Please, say it’s not haunted.”  He looked at Napoléon.  ”I hate haunted places.” 

 

Ae replied with a mischievous smile. “No Illya, it’s not haunted.” Then she looked directly at Napoléon, “Nor is it a regular brick and mortar house. And it certainly was not built in the 1800’s.”

 

It wasn’t long before everyone was done with their chores.  Greg got up to get the large sieve for the potatoes as well as a small bowl for the pepper seeds. The peppers and onions went into a large browning pan and the sprouts, after being sliced in half were dropped onto a pot which Ephe carried over to the sink.

 

Ross took the pot from her. “Ephe, take them into the living room or upstairs and talk to them.”  He kissed her cheek, “Now go.”

 

Ephe walked over to the two of them.  She took hold of their hands, just like a mother would do of a two year old who didn’t want to go from where it stood.

 

“Come. We are going upstairs.” She tried for a matronly tone and failed miserably.

 

Illya, stood his ground, forcing the others to stop. In his best little boy attitude, said.  “Me didn’t do anything bad.  Why me have to go to upstairs?”

 

Everyone but Illya cracked up. He kept a straight face.  When Solo caught his breath, he said, “Illya, just go.”

 

Illya said not a word.  He stood there, screwed his eyes tight and let his bottom lip quiver. “Me not bad.”

 

This was just too much for everyone.  Leave it to Illya to lighten the sullen mood of everyone.

 

Greg said, “Take the elevator.  We’ll let you know when dinner is ready.” 

 

Ross was laughing so much his sides hurt.

 

Napoléon grabbed Illya by the hand, heading for the elevator.  “Bedtime, Sweet pea. Now.”

 

A “don’t you dare call me that” could be heard as the doors closed.

 

Ross turned to Greg, “For a minute there, I thought they wouldn’t go.”

 

“I thought so too.”  He kissed Ross, “So, what are we having for dinner?”

 

“Haven’t a clue?  I just had everyone peeling veggies for something to do.”

 

“Are those streaks I smell in the in the dish?”

 

<><><> 

 

The three were still laughing as they entered their bedroom. 

 

Illya, stopped when he reached the centre of the room.  His bottom lip still quivering.  “Me still have to go to bed?  Me not bad.”

 

Solo could not resist and kissed him, thoroughly.

 

Ephe, in her best sexy voice said to both of them.  “Get on the bed.”

 

“Me not bad.” Illya repeated and stopped where he was.  Crossed his arms, batted his eyes and quivered his bottom lip ready to do battle.

 

“Oh, but you will be.” Ae promised, just before she kissed him.

 

“Oh yes, very bad indeed.” Grinned Napoléon as he scooped Illya into is arms and carried him over to the bed and dropped him.

 

Illya bounced on the bed as he said, “Wait, me… good boy.”  His voice returned to normal. “Shouldn’t you have picked up Ephe?”

 

Ephe with wicked grin, climbed on top of Illya, landed a kiss on his lips, whispering loud enough for Napoléon to hear, “You, my sweet, are so very good,” it wasn’t long before she had Illya out of his clothes.

 

Napoléon stripped off his clothing then joined the others on the bed.  “Couldn’t, our wife is pregnant, remember.”

 

<><><> 

 

Three hours later.  After a heavy bout of sex and a two hour nap.   Napoléon was lying in the middle of bed with Illya along his right side and Ephe to his left.  Kissing Ephe on her forehead, he asked, “What was it Ross wanted you to tell us about the house?”

 

“Are you sure you want to hear about it now?” Ae asked

 

“Why not?  Might as well lay all our cards out on the table.” Solo stated.

 

“Are we back to work on Monday?” asked Illya.

 

“No.  Not this Monday. Two weeks from now.” Replied Napoléon.

 

“Two weeks off, and you are not taking us on a honeymoon.  Napasha, I’m disappointed.” Sulked Illya as he sat up and crossed his arms.

 

 Looking in Illya’s direction he said, “Exactly where would you like to go?  This wedding was too quick for me to plan anything.” Then he turned towards Ephe, “before you think of anything that will get me into more trouble with you, don’t.”  Looking back and forth between the two, he continued, “I know this isn’t the ideal honeymoon.  We’ll take one later, after the baby is born.  Think of these next two weeks as ‘getting to know each other, really well; while buried in snow and freezing our butts off’.” A giggle could be heard from the others.  “Let’s just enjoy this time together.  We still have so much to learn about each other.”

 

“What more could we learn, Napasha?  We went through most of the “getting to know the personal stuff” while we were recovering.  What more _do you_ want to know?”

 

“Illya, there is so much I don’t know about you.  And it goes for Ephe too.”  Solo pulled Illya a little closer to him.  “For instance, I don’t know what your favourite colour is.  Or what your favourite meal is.”

 

“Yes you do,” Illya kissed him.  “You know all that, Pasha.”

 

“What I know is you are an empty pit when it comes to food, but I don’t really know what your favourite meal is, other than all food.”

 

“Then you know my favourite.” Reply Illya, who would rather kiss than talk.

 

Napoléon tried to hold him at arm’s distance but failed miserably, “Illya be serious.”

 

“Fine.” said Illya. Then a mischievous, playful smile lit his face.  And it was aimed directly at Napoléon. “Do you think we can go skiing, or maybe ride a snowmobile? Do we have snowmobiles?  Can we even buy them up here?  Were ever here is. We could go for a walk with snow shoes.  They’re fun and I saw several by the green-glass building out back.  Maybe we could go ice fishing?”  He looked at Ae.  “Ephe, have you ever been I ice fishing?”

 

“I suppose you’d like to build an igloo too?” Asked Ae joining in the play.

 

“Oh, yes.” His eyes lit up.  “Can we?  Can we, Pasha? They can be quite toasty inside.  First you get naked, then you climb inside the sleeping bag made from animal furs. With the right person of course.” He added as an afterthought.

 

“OF course.  And you know this how?” asked Napoléon. 

 

Ephe added, “And just who would be the right person Illya?”

 

 Illya batted his big blue eyes.  “You two.”

 

Ephe sighed.  “Really Illya, an igloo?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“You two would probably melt it from the inside.” Replied Ae.

 

“Not just us.  You’re pretty hot too.” Replied Illya, like he knew what he was talking about.

 

Napoléon tightened his grip around his two lovers.  “Hmmm. I’m warn and toasty right here. And more importantly, I’m with the two people I love the most.” He squeezed his arms tighter around each one and looked in Ae’s direction.  After gently kissing the tip of her ice cold nose.  “Now then, I believe you were going to tell us what all the fuss about our house is?”

 

“Suddenly you have a one track mind, and sex isn’t it.” Ephe tried to tickle Solo.

“I’m not ticklish.  Illya will confirm that.  Now, about the house.” He asked again.

 

“He will?”  Ephe started, “He has tried to tickle you?”

 

Napoléon was all business. “What about the house?”

 

“Ugh,” Ae sighed. “I give up.  All right, we’ll talk about the house.”

 

“We’re listening.” Said Solo.

 

“Well, for starters. This house is not quite what it seems.” She looked over at Illya, lying naked and as sexy as hell.  “Napoléon, look at him.  He’s irresistible.  So cute and oh so sexy.  He may get cold if we leave him alone too long.

 

“Illya can get under the covers or put his dressing gown on.”

 

“You’re kidding?” Ae asked, surprised that Solo would turn down a chance to get at Illya.  “You’d pass up a chance to have him?”

 

“With the kind of week I’ve had, yes.  He’ll still be here, but I have learned you are libel to disappear if I ignore you.  I’m already in your black book.  I don’t want to say or do anything that will make you leave us again.”

 

“Napoléon. I’m not leaving.” Ae was all business now.

 

“You were ready to leave before we came here.”

 

“Let’s just say I was scared and leave it at that.  Does that make us even?”

 

“No. But it will fit right in with these last twenty four hours.” Solo said as if this was section head meeting. “Continue,”

 

 “Really Napoléon, _you_ want to talk about the house?”  Seeing he was all business and determined, Ae gave in. “Well, let’s see if I remember what Greg said.”  Ae stalled, as if she was actually trying to remember. When Napoléon raised his eyebrow at her, she continued.  “White Pines is more of a thing than an it.  Or should it be the other way around?  I can never remember.”

 

Illya piped up. Excited, and at the same time a little scared. “I knew it.  You’re going to say it’s alive, aren’t you?” He looked directly into Solo’s eyes.  “See, I told you Pasha.  I told you we are in ‘Wonderland’ and just like Alice we have fallen down a hare hole.”

 

“Rabbit hole.” Corrected Solo before kissing him.

 

“Semantics. Rabbit, hare, what’s the difference? They’re both mean “bunny”.”  Illya’s eyes glistened.

 

Would this weird week never end?  Napoléon didn’t think so.  At least, not anytime soon.

 

Ae spoke, trying to get their attention.  “Guys, what I’m trying to say, is that this house is not a house, well not in the traditional sense. Think of it more as a thing.   From the outside, Napoléon saw a plantation house.  Illya, you saw a British manor house.  Me, I prefer an old time English Estate - kind of house.  You know, the one were the big house is covered in Ivy with rose bushes in the garden. And lots of rooms, some cozy, some not, mostly all big. A few small ones.  Hidden panels, spiral staircases, attics, but no dungeons. You get the gist.”

 

“Eph, you have one vivid imagination.”  Smiled Solo, before he kissed her.

 

“How did you know what we saw?” then Illya remembered, “Oh, the link.”

 

“Illya, it is as you had said downstairs.  We three _are_ one and we _need_ each other.” Ae faced Solo directly, “You feel it, don’t you?”

 

“Yes. I feel something grow when you both are with me.”

 

“Oh you,” Ae didn’t finish as Illya moved in closer and kissed Solo quiet.

 

When they broke for air, “Ephe. I was going to say.  Yes, I feel there is something when we are all together” Solo’s soft lips quickly kissed her forehead, then added.  “It’s the link you’ve been talking about. Isn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” Ae stated.

 

“Eph, don’t take this the wrong way but we are not like you.  It’s not normal for humans to have a link like that.”

 

“Yes you do.  The gene is still in your DNA.  You also of have one with Illya.”

 

“Eph, you don’t know what you are saying.  Mankind, through millennia, has never had such a thing in real life.”

“How do you know?  If you have never tried?”

 

“Maybe if we had, last night would have been avoided.”

 

Illya intervened. “Pasha, drop it.”

 

“I was not the one who said it.” Solo stated.

 

Ephe cut in, “we are not starting again.” Instead, she said, “Why don’t both of you try reaching out?”

 

Illya tried and was suddenly met with a warm feeling that rushed through is body.  But it was more than that. He felt safe, protected.  He felt at peace. And more importantly, he felt he was home.

 

Napoléon tried, but his own body resisted at first.  He tried a little harder, then a feeling of warmth and safety gushed through him.  _So this is what Ephe was talking about?_ He half expected an answer and felt disappointed when one didn’t materialize.  The warm feeling that invaded his body - never left.

 

Ae continued to talk about White Pines, “Napoléon, _White Pines_ is not a place.  It’s a thing.”

 

“So you have said.”

 

Illya was a little less sure, “You mean we are actually inside a living thing?  Can it read our thoughts, too?”

 

“No,” replied Ae, “at least not in the way you think.”

 

 “So we have to be careful with what we say?” asked Illya.

 

“No, Illya.” Ae replied laughing.  “You can yell, scream, jump up and down or run naked through the whole house.  Nothing will happen… Except, the lighting may change. For example... if you are in a room, reading; the lights will adjust to the proper level. If you are feeling romantic, music may be heard. If you want to dance, ask the room to play your preference…  Illya, if you give your jazz records to Gregory, he will upload them and then you can hear a particular piece or album, any time you want.  If you forget to shut off a light when you leave a room, the lights will go off automatically… And… and,” the next bit came out in one word.  “onveryrareoccasionsitwillchangeoraddroomsbyitself.” 

 

“Huh?” Both Illya and Napoleon said together. Then Illya added after his mind had sorted out the word, “I knew it, we did fell down the hare hole.”

 

Solo laughed.

 

“Napoléon, Illya, are you two even listening to me?”

 

“Of course we are, you said White Pines is a thing and occasionally will add a room by itself.  All perfectly normal with this past week.” Solo turned to look at his Russian partner. “Illya think of White Pines as a safe house with an unusual quirk.” He turned back to Ae.  “Did I get _that_ right?”

 

“You are one smug bastard, Solo.” Ae teased. “Do you even believe what I said?”

 

“To answer your first question.  I’m yours and Illya’s ‘smug bastard’.”  He kissed her while the arm he held her with roamed so his hand could freely move over her naked body.  “As to whether or not I believe you. Does it matter?  I couldn’t care less as long as the three of us live, love, and are with each other.” While he talked Illya moved from being beside him to the other side of Ae. Before long, all three were lost to the heat of passion, once again.

 

<><><> 

 

 _In the living room, after dinner_.

 

Ross seated at the piano with Illya to his right side - seated on a chair.  Illya rested his guitar on his lap.  Before him, on a stand, lay open sheets of musical notes. Ross had similar sheets in front of him on the piano. They were playing one musical piece after another.  Napoléon stood at the bar fixing martinis for everyone except Illya.  Napoléon would pour his lover’s vodka from freezer when he had finished mixing their drinks.  Gregory and Ephe were seated at right angles to each other, in front of the roaring fire. Gregory was reading.  Ephe was in a pensive mood.

 

Holding the magazine in his hands, as if he was reading, Greg asked, “What’s wrong Ephe?  Didn’t you three clear-up everything this afternoon?”

 

“Just about.” She murmured.

 

“What’s left?” asked Greg, not taking his eyes of the page.

 

“Why did Alex have to step in and mess things up?”

 

“Don’t tell me, Napoléon let something else slip?” Greg asked.

 

“No, of course not…” Ae looked over to them and then turned back to face Greg.  “Greg, look at them.  They’re happy together… They don’t need me.”

 

“Sweetness,” Napoléon surprised her by leaning over the back of the sofa.  He kissed her forehead, “that’s where you’re wrong.  You may think we don’t need you, but we do.  And, I think you need us just as much.” Solo walked around with two drinks in hand.  He gave one to Greg and placed the other on the coffee table then sat down on the couch beside her.

 

“Napoléon, I can manage on my own.  If, I needed help I would have called, Ross, Greg or Iain.”

 

It was obvious to Greg that Napoléon was going to need help.  “Ephe, do you remember what you told Alex, almost a year ago?  They are not the only ones who have to make changes.  Don’t you think it would be better for the three of you to go through this together, considering?”

 

“Considering?  Oh, you mean the baby” Ephe said.

 

“It as well.   Ephe, Alexander has already pulled then from the field.” Stated Greg.

 

This was news to her. “He did what! When?”

 

Solo took control of the conversation. “The day we married you.”  He reached out with his hand to hold hers.  “When I went to informed Mr. Waverly we had asked you to marry us.  Mr. Waverly told me he already knew, and that under the circumstances we should consider ourselves promoted.  Actually, he said you suggested it.  Can you see why I was angry?  I thought you had intentionally created… Ephe, I thought this was your idea.”

 

“Oh, Napoléon, you have it all wrong.  I told Alexander after your last mission and after all the surgical intervention you both went through, neither of you would be the man you once were.  I had no idea he pulled you both from the field…  Now all your anger and bitterness makes sense.  I can understand why you said what you did.”

 

”Ephe, I told you I didn’t say that.   When we go back, in two weeks, I am going to Section One, as Mr. Waverly’s right hand. Illya will be in charge of the Sciences department.  He will be managing all the Science Departments as well as the Research and Development.  And you, well that kind of depends on what you want to do after the baby arrives.  We, that is Illya and I, would prefer you were not travelling all over the globe.  In a conversation with Waverly and Anderson, I know you should have been involved, but you weren’t here.  We decided that when we move into the new facility that an office would be for you. While we’re here, the medical offices are being refitted with new updated computers and a new phone system will be installed.”

 

Ae turned and flung her arms around Solo’s neck. Then laid her head against his shoulder.  “Napoléon, I’m so sorry.  I swear I knew none of this. I suggested that he keep both of you at head-quarters had I had no idea he would ground you the way he did.”  Ephe repositioned herself so she would be cradled within Napoléon’s arms.  “Near the end of October I was so sick.  I knew I couldn’t continue working the way I was.  If I did, I ran the risk of losing the baby. I know I’m being selfish but I want the baby. It may be my only chance of having a child.  Besides, you and Illya were well on the way of being together. I didn’t think you would need me. So I left.  Only Mac knew where I was going and I made him promise not to tell anyone.”

 

Greg was listening to her, though he used the pretense of reading. “Ephe, be honest with them.  Tell Napoléon the whole truth.”

 

“I thought you were reading?”

 

“That doesn’t mean I wasn’t listening.” Greg put the magazine down.  “Yes Napoléon, Ephe told Mac where she was because she had no intention of coming back.”

 

“What?”  Napoléon looked down at her.  Ephe, what is Greg saying?”

 

She glared at Greg then looked up at Napoléon. “It’s true.  I wanted this child but I knew my health was failing.  The transfusion…  I never recovered from it despite everyone’s help.  My system failed in reproducing new cells and what little I had were absorbed by the embryo we created. I begged Greg to keep the child alive through transfusions but they were killing me.  I went to the island house.  I knew Gina lived there part of the time.  I was hoping she was with her daughter. Instead, she went against my request and called Greg.”

 

“The child.  You were waiting for it to be born.  Then what?”

 

“My time was up.  Mac was to bring the child here to Greg and you two were never to know about it.”

 

“Ephe that is the most despicable thing you could done.  Were Illya and I to think the child had died with you?”

 

“Yes.  I never wanted you to know.”

 

“Then we owe Gregory a debt of gratitude.  You are now with us, and as god is my witness you will always be. As will the child.  I, for one, do never want to hear you speak of this to no one. It stays here. Within the five of us.  Do you understand that?”

 

Ae nodded as well as whispered, “Yes.”

 

“Ephe, you are special.  Not only to Greg and Ross, but to us.  Illya and I love you so much that words can never relate what we both feel.  Our future will be trying and it’s going to take all of us to let it flourish.  I want you to promise there will no more thoughts on ending your life.”

 

Ephe lay her head against his shoulder.  “I promise.  I didn’t think you could love me the way you love Illya.”

 

Solo held her close. “You’re right, you didn’t think. Nor did you think to ask. For if you had, you would have heard Illya and I declare our love to you.  Ephe. Never, ever, doubt our love.  You have no idea of the amount of joy and happiness you have brought into our lives.” Napoléon gently kisses her forehead.  It was the only piece of her he could kiss at the moment.  “I’m so sorry for letting this misunderstanding go on for so long.” He started to rock her.  At the same time he continued to whispered soft words of love.

 

Ephe finally believed what they had been saying to her.  Finally she let her tears fall. But these tears were for not for sadness, they were tears of joy.  Joy in knowing the truth from the two men she married.  Napoléon wiped away the moisture that stained her cheeks.  Within the safety of his arms she fell asleep.

 

Two hours later, the two musicians were still going at it.  Gregory relaxed when Ephe fell asleep. Now he could begin to read the journal in his hands.  He had heard Napoléon and Ephe clear a lot of misunderstanding, now she was exhausted and sleeping soundly within Napoléon’s arms.  Solo, with his eyes partially closed had to confess that sitting here on the couch, holding his wife in his arms the same way he had often held Illya, was the closest thing to heaven he’d felt in quite a while. 

 

With his eye closed, Napoléon drifted back to the discussion he had had with Illya last night.

 

_“What have we gotten ourselves into?  It was bad enough the old man saying were pulled from Section Two starting immediately…  Illya, you don’t think this marriage is a mistake, do you?”_

_“Do you?” Asked a pensive Russian._

_“No.  Not really.  It means I get to be married to you.”_

_“And Ephe?” Illya edged before continuing.  “Napoleon, all kidding aside, we knew our retirement was coming soon.  It isn’t going to help if we keep looking backwards.  Ephe was right, we need to look ahead to the future.    What future do you want, Napoléon?”_

_“Any one that gives me you.”_

_“You have always had me, Napoléon.  I mean what do you want out of this marriage?”_

_“I told you.”_

_“Will you be serious for a moment?”_

_“I am.”_

_“Napoléon.” Warned a frustrated Kuryakin._

_“Okay.  I get it.  What do you want?”_

_“I asked you first”_

_“Illya,” warned Napoléon._

_“I am.  I asked if **you** wanted out.”_

_“What about you?”_

_“I’ll stay with her.  One of us has too.  After all, one of us got her pregnant.”_

_“Suppose the child is mine?  You would still stay with her?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Out of guilt?”_

_“Certainly not!” The Russian snapped.  “I will stay out of thanks for what she did for me, for us.  Look Napoléon, a marriage to Ephe isn’t exactly that you wanted in life.  You keep telling me you are more the playboy type.  ‘Any girl in any a city’, if I remember correctly.”_

_Solo smiled briefly, then lost it as he thought about the two of them, “And what about us?”_

_“I won’t deny what we had was great while it lasted.  But things have changed.  Things we never expected.”_

_“You got that right.  I never thought I would ever fall in love with another woman again.  Not after losing my first wile…  Then you came into my life. I knew at that moment that you were it.  After being with you, everyone else paled… It didn’t help that we both got drunk the night of the rehearsal and then again the following night.  That really wasn’t fair to Ephe… And, the shock of being told she was Waverly’s daughter, on our wedding day of all times. That took some nerve by the old man.”  He was quiet for several minutes, “Do you think Ephe’s wants out?  I mean, do you think she wants to be alone?”_

_Illya was serious.  “Ephe’s not alone, she’s has Gregory and Ross. And also Iain MacVey.”_

_“I guess, but still-“_

_“Napoleon, technically we are the ones she’s supposed to turn to.  We’re the ones who fell in love with her.  Now that we are her husbands, even more so.  At least that’s the way I’ve read about love in romance novels.” Illya started for the door when Solo stood and grabbed his arm, then pulled Illya into an embrace followed by several hot and heavy kisses._

_When the pair broke for air, “When did you get all the brains for this team?”_

_“One of us has to be logical.”  Illya snickered and then teased, “The problem is, you think too much with the wrong head.”_

_“Illya!”_

_“What?” he blushed.  “It’s true.”_

_“Lusha, I you love so much it that it scares me half to death.  And this feeling, carries over to Ephe.  Just like you, Ephe crept into my heart when I wasn’t looking…”_ Napoléon put on his face. _“Just so you know, and for the record, I DO NOT want out of our marriage.  It’s… I just that I needed some time to put it all in perspective.”_

_Illya gave him a light kiss.  “And have you?”_

_“Yes.”  Another smile lit his face as Napoléon remembered their short talk on the way downstairs this afternoon_.

_“Illya, so far, we’ve all had a pretty bad start.  How about we change it around and make something good out of this?”_

_“I like the way you think, Mr. Solo.”_

_“Why, thank you Mr. Kuryakin.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

_“Shall we join our Mrs. Solo-Kuryakin?”_

_“I think it's time, yes.”_

 

Greg, with journal in hand hadn’t really been reading, he’d been watching Napoléon and Ephe.  He heard all that was said between them and decided he liked the way Napoléon handled things.  He understood why Ephe thought he only loves Illya.  But Ephe, up till now, had not come to terms with her own love.  Falling asleep in the arms of her husband spoke volumes to Greg.  He knew Ephe had finally begun to trust.  Trust both of them. 

 

 “Napoléon, do you want me to carry her upstairs?” Greg asked as he put his paper down.

 

“Not just yet.” He turned his head to face the two musicians, “they sound good together.”

 

Greg feeling proud of his own love, replied, “Indeed they do.” It wasn’t often that Ross played for hours at a time anymore.  He had to agree with Napoléon.  They do play well together.   Just like Napoléon, Greg settled back to enjoy the music. Hopefully they’d play more often over these coming two weeks.

 

<><><> 

 

The music stopped.  Napoléon hadn’t notice until Illya snuck up behind him and gave his a tender kiss on the lips.  Solo looked as if he was a million miles away. “Hmm.” He mumbled, begging for another kiss.

 

Illya kissed Napoléon’s lips a second time.  “Looks like you have an armful of something.” Illya whispered then moved to the arm chair at right angle to Napoléon.

 

“Shush, don’t wake her.” Whispered Solo in return.

 

“I heard what you said to her.” Illya said as he sat down.

 

“How?” Solo had puzzled look on his face.

 

“Across our link or bond, or whatever Ephe was talking about.  Pasha, how did we mess up?”

 

“I’m not sure but I think it’s all straight now.” Whispered Solo.

 

“Ephe’s no longer mad at you?”

 

Stirring within the comfort of Solo’s arms, Ephe spoke but kept her eyes closed.  “I’m awake. I’m not mad at him Illya.  I can’t stay mad at either of you for long, I love you both too much.”

 

“Hold on to that thought.” Said Solo, before kissing her temple.

 

At that moment Ross had walked over to his lover and was leaning against the back of the chair.  Placing his hand on Greg’s shoulder, Ross asked.  “Anyone else work up an appetite? How about a late snack?”

 

“Sounds good.” Replied a chorus of four, together.

 

<><><> 

 

Thus began the start of their married life.

 

Over the next two weeks White Pines was filled with love and the sounds of life. Everyone explored what it had to offer.  Though most of their time was spent indoors as it was too cold to do much outside.  Illya, like Napoléon, found a new passion for cooking when they were ‘allowed’ in the kitchen with Ross. 

 

Illya also started to sketch again.  Something he hadn’t done since he lived in Paris.  He enjoyed it so much that he turned the end room downstairs into an art studio. 

 

The fore mentioned room was tucked in beside the library on the north-east-south corner of the house.  This one room is almost all window, except the one wall where the door stands.   Inside the six-sided room stood several drawing boards, an easel, a counter-top containing, coloured chalks and pencils, plus several types and shades of charcoal.   As the days passed, so did Illya’s talents.  The first sketches had been of things Illya remembered. Next, were sketches and water-coloured prints of the house and snow-covered lawns. The last few days Illya began sketching style of clothing.  Dresses mostly.  Dresses he could see his wife wearing.   After painting one pose of his wife in a formal gown, he sketched one of Napoléon.

 

The more Illya drew, the more relaxed and playful he became with his mates.

 

Napoléon on the other hand, became intrigued with the day to day running of White Pines, both financial and non-financial.  He discussed much of this with Gregory.  The how’s and why’s of the machinery that operated White Pines.  They talked about furnishing the rest of the empty rooms.  The four of them moved and rearranged the furniture per Ephe’s instructions.  The only rooms that were left alone were the ones between the grand staircase and the bathroom at the end of the hallway, on the south side.  Greg suggested they left them empty for now. 

 

They all discussed what colour the rooms should be painted.  The furnishing could wait until the baby arrived. Next, Solo and Evans discussed adding a hanger to hold the helicopter and maybe a small plane.  Ross had asked if he could add an extension the greenhouse in their plans.

 

Both men thought they knew ‘White Pines’ in and out.  Ephe said none the more, but knew that would change when the child arrived.  So she let them have the feeling of conquest, for 

Part 22

 

The Revealing of White Pines

When Ephe walked into the kitchen, she could feel a tension in the air. Not sure of where it came from, she quietly sat at the end of the table, between her two men preparing vegetables for Ross. Illya was slicing the peppers; after removing all the seeds, which sat in a neat little pile next to the cutting board. Napoléon was peeling then slicing onions. The onions were winning this battle as tears were streaming down Napoléon’s cheeks. Ross was marinating steaks in a bowl, beside the sink.

“How very domestic,” was what Ephe said as she reached for the basket containing the Brussel sprouts. She immediately started to snap the sprouts from the stalk, making a pile reading for peeling.

Greg entered the room and asked, “Need any help?”

Ross replied. “Either take the onions from Napoléon or peel the potatoes. Then the kids can go.”

“I resent being called a kid.” Replied Illya in a jokingly, serious tone. “I am not a goat.”

Everyone laughed and the tension in the room was broken.

Ross came over to the table and stood behind Ae. He leaned over and in a whispering tone asked, “Have you told him… them, about the house?”

“Not yet. When have I had time? It’s been less than two weeks since you brought me home. Then all the fuss over this wedding.”

Illya was close enough to hear them. “What about the house?” Then Illya paled, “It’s not haunted is it? Please, say it’s not haunted.” He looked at Napoléon. ”I hate haunted places.”

Ae replied with a mischievous smile. “No Illya, it’s not haunted.” Then she looked directly at Napoléon, “Nor is it a regular brick and mortar house. And it certainly was not built in the 1800’s.”

It wasn’t long before everyone was done with their chores. Greg got up to get the large sieve for the potatoes as well as a small bowl for the pepper seeds. The peppers and onions went into a large browning pan and the sprouts, after being sliced in half were dropped onto a pot which Ephe carried over to the sink.

Ross took the pot from her. “Ephe, take them into the living room or upstairs and talk to them.” He kissed her cheek, “Now go.”

Ephe walked over to the two of them. She took hold of their hands, just like a mother would do of a two year old who didn’t want to go from where it stood.

“Come. We are going upstairs.” She tried for a matronly tone and failed miserably.

Illya, stood his ground, forcing the others to stop. In his best little boy attitude, said. “Me didn’t do anything bad. Why me have to go to upstairs?”

Everyone but Illya cracked up. He kept a straight face. When Solo caught his breath, he said, “Illya, just go.”

Illya said not a word. He stood there, screwed his eyes tight and let his bottom lip quiver. “Me not bad.”

This was just too much for everyone. Leave it to Illya to lighten the sullen mood of everyone.

Greg said, “Take the elevator. We’ll let you know when dinner is ready.”

Ross was laughing so much his sides hurt.

Napoléon grabbed Illya by the hand, heading for the elevator. “Bedtime, Sweet pea. Now.”

A “don’t you dare call me that” could be heard as the doors closed.

Ross turned to Greg, “For a minute there, I thought they wouldn’t go.”

“I thought so too.” He kissed Ross, “So, what are we having for dinner?”

“Haven’t a clue? I just had everyone peeling veggies for something to do.”

“Are those streaks I smell in the in the dish?”

<><><>

The three were still laughing as they entered their bedroom.

Illya, stopped when he reached the centre of the room. His bottom lip still quivering. “Me still have to go to bed? Me not bad.”

Solo could not resist and kissed him, thoroughly.

Ephe, in her best sexy voice said to both of them. “Get on the bed.”

“Me not bad.” Illya repeated and stopped where he was. Crossed his arms, batted his eyes and quivered his bottom lip ready to do battle.

“Oh, but you will be.” Ae promised, just before she kissed him.

“Oh yes, very bad indeed.” Grinned Napoléon as he scooped Illya into is arms and carried him over to the bed and dropped him.

Illya bounced on the bed as he said, “Wait, me… good boy.” His voice returned to normal. “Shouldn’t you have picked up Ephe?”

Ephe with wicked grin, climbed on top of Illya, landed a kiss on his lips, whispering loud enough for Napoléon to hear, “You, my sweet, are so very good,” it wasn’t long before she had Illya out of his clothes.

Napoléon stripped off his clothing then joined the others on the bed. “Couldn’t, our wife is pregnant, remember.”

<><><>

Three hours later. After a heavy bout of sex and a two hour nap. Napoléon was lying in the middle of bed with Illya along his right side and Ephe to his left. Kissing Ephe on her forehead, he asked, “What was it Ross wanted you to tell us about the house?”

“Are you sure you want to hear about it now?” Ae asked

“Why not? Might as well lay all our cards out on the table.” Solo stated.

“Are we back to work on Monday?” asked Illya.

“No. Not this Monday. Two weeks from now.” Replied Napoléon.

“Two weeks off, and you are not taking us on a honeymoon. Napasha, I’m disappointed.” Sulked Illya as he sat up and crossed his arms.

Looking in Illya’s direction he said, “Exactly where would you like to go? This wedding was too quick for me to plan anything.” Then he turned towards Ephe, “before you think of anything that will get me into more trouble with you, don’t.” Looking back and forth between the two, he continued, “I know this isn’t the ideal honeymoon. We’ll take one later, after the baby is born. Think of these next two weeks as ‘getting to know each other, really well; while buried in snow and freezing our butts off’.” A giggle could be heard from the others. “Let’s just enjoy this time together. We still have so much to learn about each other.”

“What more could we learn, Napasha? We went through most of the “getting to know the personal stuff” while we were recovering. What more do you want to know?”

“Illya, there is so much I don’t know about you. And it goes for Ephe too.” Solo pulled Illya a little closer to him. “For instance, I don’t know what your favourite colour is. Or what your favourite meal is.”

“Yes you do,” Illya kissed him. “You know all that, Pasha.”

“What I know is you are an empty pit when it comes to food, but I don’t really know what your favourite meal is, other than all food.”

“Then you know my favourite.” Reply Illya, who would rather kiss than talk.

Napoléon tried to hold him at arm’s distance but failed miserably, “Illya be serious.”

“Fine.” said Illya. Then a mischievous, playful smile lit his face. And it was aimed directly at Napoléon. “Do you think we can go skiing, or maybe ride a snowmobile? Do we have snowmobiles? Can we even buy them up here? Were ever here is. We could go for a walk with snow shoes. They’re fun and I saw several by the green-glass building out back. Maybe we could go ice fishing?” He looked at Ae. “Ephe, have you ever been I ice fishing?”

“I suppose you’d like to build an igloo too?” Asked Ae joining in the play.

“Oh, yes.” His eyes lit up. “Can we? Can we, Pasha? They can be quite toasty inside. First you get naked, then you climb inside the sleeping bag made from animal furs. With the right person of course.” He added as an afterthought.

“OF course. And you know this how?” asked Napoléon.

Ephe added, “And just who would be the right person Illya?”

Illya batted his big blue eyes. “You two.”  
  
Ephe sighed. “Really Illya, an igloo?”

“Yes.”

“You two would probably melt it from the inside.” Replied Ae.

“Not just us. You’re pretty hot too.” Replied Illya, like he knew what he was talking about.

Napoléon tightened his grip around his two lovers. “Hmmm. I’m warn and toasty right here. And more importantly, I’m with the two people I love the most.” He squeezed his arms tighter around each one and looked in Ae’s direction. After gently kissing the tip of her ice cold nose. “Now then, I believe you were going to tell us what all the fuss about our house is?”

“Suddenly you have a one track mind, and sex isn’t it.” Ephe tried to tickle Solo.

“I’m not ticklish. Illya will confirm that. Now, about the house.” He asked again.

“He will?” Ephe started, “He has tried to tickle you?”  
  
Napoléon was all business. “What about the house?”

“Ugh,” Ae sighed. “I give up. All right, we’ll talk about the house.”

“We’re listening.” Said Solo.

“Well, for starters. This house is not quite what it seems.” She looked over at Illya, lying naked and as sexy as hell. “Napoléon, look at him. He’s irresistible. So cute and oh so sexy. He may get cold if we leave him alone too long.

“Illya can get under the covers or put his dressing gown on.”

“You’re kidding?” Ae asked, surprised that Solo would turn down a chance to get at Illya. “You’d pass up a chance to have him?”

“With the kind of week I’ve had, yes. He’ll still be here, but I have learned you are libel to disappear if I ignore you. I’m already in your black book. I don’t want to say or do anything that will make you leave us again.”

“Napoléon. I’m not leaving.” Ae was all business now.

“You were ready to leave before we came here.”

“Let’s just say I was scared and leave it at that. Does that make us even?”

“No. But it will fit right in with these last twenty four hours.” Solo said as if this was section head meeting. “Continue,”

“Really Napoléon, you want to talk about the house?” Seeing he was all business and determined, Ae gave in. “Well, let’s see if I remember what Greg said.” Ae stalled, as if she was actually trying to remember. When Napoléon raised his eyebrow at her, she continued. “White Pines is more of a thing than an it. Or should it be the other way around? I can never remember.”

Illya piped up. Excited, and at the same time a little scared. “I knew it. You’re going to say it’s alive, aren’t you?” He looked directly into Solo’s eyes. “See, I told you Pasha. I told you we are in ‘Wonderland’ and just like Alice we have fallen down a hare hole.”

“Rabbit hole.” Corrected Solo before kissing him.

“Semantics. Rabbit, hare, what’s the difference? They’re both mean “bunny”.” Illya’s eyes glistened.

Would this weird week never end? Napoléon didn’t think so. At least, not anytime soon.

Ae spoke, trying to get their attention. “Guys, what I’m trying to say, is that this house is not a house, well not in the traditional sense. Think of it more as a thing. From the outside, Napoléon saw a plantation house. Illya, you saw a British manor house. Me, I prefer an old time English Estate - kind of house. You know, the one were the big house is covered in Ivy with rose bushes in the garden. And lots of rooms, some cozy, some not, mostly all big. A few small ones. Hidden panels, spiral staircases, attics, but no dungeons. You get the gist.”

“Eph, you have one vivid imagination.” Smiled Solo, before he kissed her.

“How did you know what we saw?” then Illya remembered, “Oh, the link.”

“Illya, it is as you had said downstairs. We three are one and we need each other.” Ae faced Solo directly, “You feel it, don’t you?”

“Yes. I feel something grow when you both are with me.”

“Oh you,” Ae didn’t finish as Illya moved in closer and kissed Solo quiet.

When they broke for air, “Ephe. I was going to say. Yes, I feel there is something when we are all together” Solo’s soft lips quickly kissed her forehead, then added. “It’s the link you’ve been talking about. Isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Ae stated.

“Eph, don’t take this the wrong way but we are not like you. It’s not normal for humans to have a link like that.”

“Yes you do. The gene is still in your DNA. You also of have one with Illya.”

“Eph, you don’t know what you are saying. Mankind, through millennia, has never had such a thing in real life.”

“How do you know? If you have never tried?”

“Maybe if we had, last night would have been avoided.”

Illya intervened. “Pasha, drop it.”

“I was not the one who said it.” Solo stated.

Ephe cut in, “we are not starting again.” Instead, she said, “Why don’t both of you try reaching out?”

Illya tried and was suddenly met with a warm feeling that rushed through is body. But it was more than that. He felt safe, protected. He felt at peace. And more importantly, he felt he was home.

Napoléon tried, but his own body resisted at first. He tried a little harder, then a feeling of warmth and safety gushed through him. So this is what Ephe was talking about? He half expected an answer and felt disappointed when one didn’t materialize. The warm feeling that invaded his body - never left.

Ae continued to talk about White Pines, “Napoléon, White Pines is not a place. It’s a thing.”

“So you have said.”

Illya was a little less sure, “You mean we are actually inside a living thing? Can it read our thoughts, too?”

“No,” replied Ae, “at least not in the way you think.”

“So we have to be careful with what we say?” asked Illya.

“No, Illya.” Ae replied laughing. “You can yell, scream, jump up and down or run naked through the whole house. Nothing will happen… Except, the lighting may change. For example... if you are in a room, reading; the lights will adjust to the proper level. If you are feeling romantic, music may be heard. If you want to dance, ask the room to play your preference… Illya, if you give your jazz records to Gregory, he will upload them and then you can hear a particular piece or album, any time you want. If you forget to shut off a light when you leave a room, the lights will go off automatically… And… and,” the next bit came out in one word. “onveryrareoccasionsitwillchangeoraddroomsbyitself.”

“Huh?” Both Illya and Napoleon said together. Then Illya added after his mind had sorted out the word, “I knew it, we did fell down the hare hole.”

Solo laughed.

“Napoléon, Illya, are you two even listening to me?”

“Of course we are, you said White Pines is a thing and occasionally will add a room by itself. All perfectly normal with this past week.” Solo turned to look at his Russian partner. “Illya think of White Pines as a safe house with an unusual quirk.” He turned back to Ae. “Did I get that right?”

“You are one smug bastard, Solo.” Ae teased. “Do you even believe what I said?”

“To answer your first question. I’m yours and Illya’s ‘smug bastard’.” He kissed her while the arm he held her with roamed so his hand could freely move over her naked body. “As to whether or not I believe you. Does it matter? I couldn’t care less as long as the three of us live, love, and are with each other.” While he talked Illya moved from being beside him to the other side of Ae. Before long, all three were lost to the heat of passion, once again.

<><><>

In the living room, after dinner.

Ross seated at the piano with Illya to his right side - seated on a chair. Illya rested his guitar on his lap. Before him, on a stand, lay open sheets of musical notes. Ross had similar sheets in front of him on the piano. They were playing one musical piece after another. Napoléon stood at the bar fixing martinis for everyone except Illya. Napoléon would pour his lover’s vodka from freezer when he had finished mixing their drinks. Gregory and Ephe were seated at right angles to each other, in front of the roaring fire. Gregory was reading. Ephe was in a pensive mood.

Holding the magazine in his hands, as if he was reading, Greg asked, “What’s wrong Ephe? Didn’t you three clear-up everything this afternoon?”

“Just about.” She murmured.

“What’s left?” asked Greg, not taking his eyes of the page.

“Why did Alex have to step in and mess things up?”

“Don’t tell me, Napoléon let something else slip?” Greg asked.

“No, of course not…” Ae looked over to them and then turned back to face Greg. “Greg, look at them. They’re happy together… They don’t need me.”

“Sweetness,” Napoléon surprised her by leaning over the back of the sofa. He kissed her forehead, “that’s where you’re wrong. You may think we don’t need you, but we do. And, I think you need us just as much.” Solo walked around with two drinks in hand. He gave one to Greg and placed the other on the coffee table then sat down on the couch beside her.

“Napoléon, I can manage on my own. If, I needed help I would have called, Ross, Greg or Iain.”

It was obvious to Greg that Napoléon was going to need help. “Ephe, do you remember what you told Alex, almost a year ago? They are not the only ones who have to make changes. Don’t you think it would be better for the three of you to go through this together, considering?”

“Considering? Oh, you mean the baby” Ephe said.

“It as well. Ephe, Alexander has already pulled then from the field.” Stated Greg.

This was news to her. “He did what! When?”

Solo took control of the conversation. “The day we married you.” He reached out with his hand to hold hers. “When I went to informed Mr. Waverly we had asked you to marry us. Mr. Waverly told me he already knew, and that under the circumstances we should consider ourselves promoted. Actually, he said you suggested it. Can you see why I was angry? I thought you had intentionally created… Ephe, I thought this was your idea.”

“Oh, Napoléon, you have it all wrong. I told Alexander after your last mission and after all the surgical intervention you both went through, neither of you would be the man you once were. I had no idea he pulled you both from the field… Now all your anger and bitterness makes sense. I can understand why you said what you did.”

”Ephe, I told you I didn’t say that. When we go back, in two weeks, I am going to Section One, as Mr. Waverly’s right hand. Illya will be in charge of the Sciences department. He will be managing all the Science Departments as well as the Research and Development. And you, well that kind of depends on what you want to do after the baby arrives. We, that is Illya and I, would prefer you were not travelling all over the globe. In a conversation with Waverly and Anderson, I know you should have been involved, but you weren’t here. We decided that when we move into the new facility that an office would be for you. While we’re here, the medical offices are being refitted with new updated computers and a new phone system will be installed.”

Ae turned and flung her arms around Solo’s neck. Then laid her head against his shoulder. “Napoléon, I’m so sorry. I swear I knew none of this. I suggested that he keep both of you at head-quarters had I had no idea he would ground you the way he did.” Ephe repositioned herself so she would be cradled within Napoléon’s arms. “Near the end of October I was so sick. I knew I couldn’t continue working the way I was. If I did, I ran the risk of losing the baby. I know I’m being selfish but I want the baby. It may be my only chance of having a child. Besides, you and Illya were well on the way of being together. I didn’t think you would need me. So I left. Only Mac knew where I was going and I made him promise not to tell anyone.”

Greg was listening to her, though he used the pretense of reading. “Ephe, be honest with them. Tell Napoléon the whole truth.”

“I thought you were reading?”

“That doesn’t mean I wasn’t listening.” Greg put the magazine down. “Yes Napoléon, Ephe told Mac where she was because she had no intention of coming back.”

“What?” Napoléon looked down at her. Ephe, what is Greg saying?”

She glared at Greg then looked up at Napoléon. “It’s true. I wanted this child but I knew my health was failing. The transfusion… I never recovered from it despite everyone’s help. My system failed in reproducing new cells and what little I had were absorbed by the embryo we created. I begged Greg to keep the child alive through transfusions but they were killing me. I went to the island house. I knew Gina lived there part of the time. I was hoping she was with her daughter. Instead, she went against my request and called Greg.”

“The child. You were waiting for it to be born. Then what?”

“My time was up. Mac was to bring the child here to Greg and you two were never to know about it.”

“Ephe that is the most despicable thing you could done. Were Illya and I to think the child had died with you?”

“Yes. I never wanted you to know.”

“Then we owe Gregory a debt of gratitude. You are now with us, and as god is my witness you will always be. As will the child. I, for one, do never want to hear you speak of this to no one. It stays here. Within the five of us. Do you understand that?”

Ae nodded as well as whispered, “Yes.”

“Ephe, you are special. Not only to Greg and Ross, but to us. Illya and I love you so much that words can never relate what we both feel. Our future will be trying and it’s going to take all of us to let it flourish. I want you to promise there will no more thoughts on ending your life.”

Ephe lay her head against his shoulder. “I promise. I didn’t think you could love me the way you love Illya.”

Solo held her close. “You’re right, you didn’t think. Nor did you think to ask. For if you had, you would have heard Illya and I declare our love to you. Ephe. Never, ever, doubt our love. You have no idea of the amount of joy and happiness you have brought into our lives.” Napoléon gently kisses her forehead. It was the only piece of her he could kiss at the moment. “I’m so sorry for letting this misunderstanding go on for so long.” He started to rock her. At the same time he continued to whispered soft words of love.

Ephe finally believed what they had been saying to her. Finally she let her tears fall. But these tears were for not for sadness, they were tears of joy. Joy in knowing the truth from the two men she married. Napoléon wiped away the moisture that stained her cheeks. Within the safety of his arms she fell asleep.

Two hours later, the two musicians were still going at it. Gregory relaxed when Ephe fell asleep. Now he could begin to read the journal in his hands. He had heard Napoléon and Ephe clear a lot of misunderstanding, now she was exhausted and sleeping soundly within Napoléon’s arms. Solo, with his eyes partially closed had to confess that sitting here on the couch, holding his wife in his arms the same way he had often held Illya, was the closest thing to heaven he’d felt in quite a while.

With his eye closed, Napoléon drifted back to the discussion he had had with Illya last night.

“What have we gotten ourselves into? It was bad enough the old man saying were pulled from Section Two starting immediately… Illya, you don’t think this marriage is a mistake, do you?”

“Do you?” Asked a pensive Russian.

“No. Not really. It means I get to be married to you.”

“And Ephe?” Illya edged before continuing. “Napoleon, all kidding aside, we knew our retirement was coming soon. It isn’t going to help if we keep looking backwards. Ephe was right, we need to look ahead to the future. What future do you want, Napoléon?”

“Any one that gives me you.”

“You have always had me, Napoléon. I mean what do you want out of this marriage?”

“I told you.”

“Will you be serious for a moment?”

“I am.”

“Napoléon.” Warned a frustrated Kuryakin.

“Okay. I get it. What do you want?”

“I asked you first”

“Illya,” warned Napoléon.

“I am. I asked if you wanted out.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll stay with her. One of us has too. After all, one of us got her pregnant.”

“Suppose the child is mine? You would still stay with her?”

“Yes.”

“Out of guilt?”

“Certainly not!” The Russian snapped. “I will stay out of thanks for what she did for me, for us. Look Napoléon, a marriage to Ephe isn’t exactly that you wanted in life. You keep telling me you are more the playboy type. ‘Any girl in any a city’, if I remember correctly.”

Solo smiled briefly, then lost it as he thought about the two of them, “And what about us?”

“I won’t deny what we had was great while it lasted. But things have changed. Things we never expected.”

“You got that right. I never thought I would ever fall in love with another woman again. Not after losing my first wile… Then you came into my life. I knew at that moment that you were it. After being with you, everyone else paled… It didn’t help that we both got drunk the night of the rehearsal and then again the following night. That really wasn’t fair to Ephe… And, the shock of being told she was Waverly’s daughter, on our wedding day of all times. That took some nerve by the old man.” He was quiet for several minutes, “Do you think Ephe’s wants out? I mean, do you think she wants to be alone?”

Illya was serious. “Ephe’s not alone, she’s has Gregory and Ross. And also Iain MacVey.”

“I guess, but still-“

“Napoleon, technically we are the ones she’s supposed to turn to. We’re the ones who fell in love with her. Now that we are her husbands, even more so. At least that’s the way I’ve read about love in romance novels.” Illya started for the door when Solo stood and grabbed his arm, then pulled Illya into an embrace followed by several hot and heavy kisses.

When the pair broke for air, “When did you get all the brains for this team?”

“One of us has to be logical.” Illya snickered and then teased, “The problem is, you think too much with the wrong head.”

“Illya!”

“What?” he blushed. “It’s true.”

“Lusha, I you love so much it that it scares me half to death. And this feeling, carries over to Ephe. Just like you, Ephe crept into my heart when I wasn’t looking…” Napoléon put on his face. “Just so you know, and for the record, I DO NOT want out of our marriage. It’s… I just that I needed some time to put it all in perspective.”

Illya gave him a light kiss. “And have you?”

“Yes.” Another smile lit his face as Napoléon remembered their short talk on the way downstairs this afternoon.

“Illya, so far, we’ve all had a pretty bad start. How about we change it around and make something good out of this?”

“I like the way you think, Mr. Solo.”

“Why, thank you Mr. Kuryakin.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Shall we join our Mrs. Solo-Kuryakin?”

“I think it's time, yes.”

Greg, with journal in hand hadn’t really been reading, he’d been watching Napoléon and Ephe. He heard all that was said between them and decided he liked the way Napoléon handled things. He understood why Ephe thought he only loves Illya. But Ephe, up till now, had not come to terms with her own love. Falling asleep in the arms of her husband spoke volumes to Greg. He knew Ephe had finally begun to trust. Trust both of them.

“Napoléon, do you want me to carry her upstairs?” Greg asked as he put his paper down.

“Not just yet.” He turned his head to face the two musicians, “they sound good together.”

Greg feeling proud of his own love, replied, “Indeed they do.” It wasn’t often that Ross played for hours at a time anymore. He had to agree with Napoléon. They do play well together. Just like Napoléon, Greg settled back to enjoy the music. Hopefully they’d play more often over these coming two weeks.

<><><>

The music stopped. Napoléon hadn’t notice until Illya snuck up behind him and gave his a tender kiss on the lips. Solo looked as if he was a million miles away. “Hmm.” He mumbled, begging for another kiss.

Illya kissed Napoléon’s lips a second time. “Looks like you have an armful of something.” Illya whispered then moved to the arm chair at right angle to Napoléon.

“Shush, don’t wake her.” Whispered Solo in return.

“I heard what you said to her.” Illya said as he sat down.

“How?” Solo had puzzled look on his face.

“Across our link or bond, or whatever Ephe was talking about. Pasha, how did we mess up?”

“I’m not sure but I think it’s all straight now.” Whispered Solo.

“Ephe’s no longer mad at you?”

Stirring within the comfort of Solo’s arms, Ephe spoke but kept her eyes closed. “I’m awake. I’m not mad at him Illya. I can’t stay mad at either of you for long, I love you both too much.”

“Hold on to that thought.” Said Solo, before kissing her temple.

At that moment Ross had walked over to his lover and was leaning against the back of the chair. Placing his hand on Greg’s shoulder, Ross asked. “Anyone else work up an appetite? How about a late snack?”

“Sounds good.” Replied a chorus of four, together.

<><><>

Thus began the start of their married life.

Over the next two weeks White Pines was filled with love and the sounds of life. Everyone explored what it had to offer. Though most of their time was spent indoors as it was too cold to do much outside. Illya, like Napoléon, found a new passion for cooking when they were ‘allowed’ in the kitchen with Ross.

Illya also started to sketch again. Something he hadn’t done since he lived in Paris. He enjoyed it so much that he turned the end room downstairs into an art studio.

The fore mentioned room was tucked in beside the library on the north-east-south corner of the house. This one room is almost all window, except the one wall where the door stands. Inside the six-sided room stood several drawing boards, an easel, a counter-top containing, coloured chalks and pencils, plus several types and shades of charcoal. As the days passed, so did Illya’s talents. The first sketches had been of things Illya remembered. Next, were sketches and water-coloured prints of the house and snow-covered lawns. The last few days Illya began sketching style of clothing. Dresses mostly. Dresses he could see his wife wearing. After painting one pose of his wife in a formal gown, he sketched one of Napoléon.

The more Illya drew, the more relaxed and playful he became with his mates.

Napoléon on the other hand, became intrigued with the day to day running of White Pines, both financial and non-financial. He discussed much of this with Gregory. The how’s and why’s of the machinery that operated White Pines. They talked about furnishing the rest of the empty rooms. The four of them moved and rearranged the furniture per Ephe’s instructions. The only rooms that were left alone were the ones between the grand staircase and the bathroom at the end of the hallway, on the south side. Greg suggested they left them empty for now.

They all discussed what colour the rooms should be painted. The furnishing could wait until the baby arrived. Next, Solo and Evans discussed adding a hanger to hold the helicopter and maybe a small plane. Ross had asked if he could add an extension the greenhouse in their plans.

Both men thought they knew ‘White Pines’ in and out. Ephe said none the more, but knew that would change when the child arrived. So she let them have the feeling of conquest, for now


	23. Anything That Could

Part 23

_Anything That Could Go Wrong-_

_Head Quarters_

_Napoléon._

 

January 9th was when Headquarters moved into the building on 5th Avenue. The change took place over the two weeks Illya and I were off.  Of course, the planning had been going on for almost three years.  The new building was erected per Mr. Waverly’s instruction.  The building itself is half the area square footage of what our old one was but the new one is taller.  The top or rather the nineteenth floor holds our heliport, and storage for the helicopters.  It also holds the Air Dispatch Office. 

 

The building is situated amid a section on low rise buildings, none over 14 floors, so we were able to obtain our own license for our choppers, which U.N.C.L.E. now owns four and that is not counting the two personal jets.

 

A brief rundown of our new HQ is as follows;

Sub Level Three:   Parking garage Level III

Sub-Level Two: Research and Development Labs: Parking garage Level II

Sub-Level One:   Three Science Laboratories: Parking garage Level I

Floor One:   Routine Personnel and Equipment.

Floors Two _:_  Pool.    Spa.    Gym.   Lockers.

Floors Three:   The Good Life Cafeteria:  Life’s Banquet Hall.    

Floors Four:  Medical Floor (Infirmary and Surgical Units.  Doctor’s offices. Psychiatric Department)

Floor Five:  Wardrobe Department. 

Floors Six:Armory: Firing Range. 

Floors Seven:Communications: Security

Floors Eight:Interrogation Rooms: Non-Secure Storage

Floor Nine:  The offices of Policy & Operation: Payroll

Floor Ten:  Steno Pool:  Library:  File Rooms

Floor Eleven:  Enforcement III Offices

Floor Twelve: Enforcement II Offices

Floor Thirteen: The ‘Old One’s’ Surgical Unit.  (This floor doesn’t exist on the directory)

Floor Fourteen:  Guest Suite:  Guest Rooms for Agents

Floor Fifteen:  Meeting Rooms   I, II, III, IV   

Floor Sixteen:  Waverly’s Office and private apartment    

Floor Seventeen:   Ambassador Suite: Presidential Suite

Floor Eighteen:  Royal Suite:  Locked Storage

Floor Nineteen:  Heliport:  Air Storage:  Air Dispatch Office  

 

Public Bathrooms on all floors except.  4, 14, 16, 17 and 18 

 

January 21st was the day we all arrived back to work after taking two weeks off.  My office is now on the twelfth floor. Alexander Waverly's office is on the sixteenth. Illya’s is now down in the bowels of the building as his new position dictates he be near the science departments.  Ephe, of course, returned to the infirmary and her new office on the fourth floor.  Mac joined Anderson’s medical team.  Gregory and Ross Evans resumed to their command of White Pines.  Slowly, we all settling into our new positions. 

 

It didn’t take me long to get back into the swing of things.  I handled the “problems” as they came up. Assigning which teams were to handle each case and reporting to them to the ‘old man’.  It felt odd that neither Illya nor I were out with them.  I understood the reason behind it. I didn’t like it but I understood it.

 

The second week after we returned Mr. Waverly decided we needed a more up-to-date computer system.  Since its installation we have had nothing but one disaster after another.  It made going home seem senseless so we all decided to stay here.  We took over the Guest Suite on the fourteenth floor as it is twice the size of the regular agent’s room.  Illya is working almost twenty hours day.  I have my hands full with departmental glitches.  Only the medical department has a normal routine.  And that’s because it has its own independent computer system.

 

Two weeks of living here and only occasionally meeting my lovers for lunch.  I am more than ready to reconnect with them and get a few days away here.

 

<><><> 

 

Today is Thursday… no, it’s only Wednesday.  Can this month get any worse?  All of us have been working twenty-five days straight.  Adjusting and aligning a newer system and in some areas, a much needed out-of-date filing system. 

 

An inter-office memo came across my desk.  It was informing me of the installation of a new security system and also their internal/external systems. This was almost at the same time as the computer refit.  Obviously, that person had never heard of Murphy's laws of physics.  At least I managed to talk Garibaldi into delaying the start of his project by about a week.

 

The wait made little difference because these last eight days Garibaldi and his department dealt with one phantom disaster after another.

 

Just when we thought every little tweak was tweaked and every final adjustment was made, were ready to call it a day when an internal emergency arose.  I entered Garibaldi’s domain and was hit with a very heated exchange between Illya and Garibaldi.  Apparently, the new security system caused glitches in the science department.  My day only got worse from there. Arguments and fights broke out in every department.  Even Mr. Waverly and I had several heated exchanges.  To say that almost all the employees at U.N.C.L.E. were on edge and short-tempered, was a grossly underestimated statement.  

 

Thus, we spent another week at headquarters.  Our seventh, but at this point, who’s counting?

 

<><><> 

 

Monday. March 3rd the start of a new a new month and a new week. And the start of a whole lot of new problems.  Every day this week I have felt the increases from tension, not only in myself, but our entire staff.  The only exception is Medical and that’s because it’s isolated from the rest of the building.

 

Actually, tempers started to appear late Friday and by Sunday, they were full blown. So come Monday morning, those of us who stayed here, complained of either headaches, sore burning eyes, short-tempers and dizziness.  A small few complained of a loss in hearing, and everyone felt nauseous.  A few described their irritability to something akin to fingernails being scraped across a chalkboard.  The thought of that just made me cringe.  Of course things just didn’t start on Friday they had been growing every day last week.  It’s just that they came to a head on Friday. 

 

The science departments, not to be overlooked had one mishap after another. Over two dozen science people ended up in medical with burns, cuts, bruises and other minor scrapes.  Seasoned agents from Sections II & III became clumsy tenderfoots.  Even our Survival School was affected.  Eight cadets were brought in with multiple fractures.  Included were cuts and scrapes from fights. For the first time in recorded history of the Survival Training school, a bomb disarming class had gone very wrong.  Killing two cadets and injuring ten others.  Among those injured was Daniel Cutter himself.

 

Thrush couldn't have done better job to neutralize us if they tried. And yet, somehow or other amid all this chaos we managed to dismantle two of Thrush's new laboratories and one new branch office. Aborted four other missions, so, all in all, it was not a bad week. 

 

I did say our computer problems were over, didn’t I?  Well, I spoke too soon.  Both systems (ours plus security) were now awry, again.  Some technical idiot crossed a few wires and short circuited many departments. 

 

Below is the summary of this past week that I reported to Mister Waverly.

 

Monday the 21st

-          Fights broke out in the Records Department and the Secretarial Pool.

-          Computer malfunctions closed down the gym, pool and fire arms range. 

-          The four main elevators went down.  The only two working elevators were at the back of the building. One is Mr. Waverly’s private elevator, the other is the service elevator.

-          A meeting with Lewis, Mac and Ae gave the reports and chemical analysis on what had and is still effecting us.  Methods on removal produced screaming matches. After the meeting Ae remained behind.  She told me she was concerned for me. Her rantings just annoyed me further.  It was also the first time I hit her. Something I’m not proud of.  I tried to apologize but she just stormed out but not before telling me I had crossed the line.  _What line is she talking about now?_  I wondered about that for an hour and then chucked it.  UNCLE is more important.

 

I felt my control beginning to slip by noon. At first, I thought it was just a tension headache from adjusting to my new position. But it’s much more than that.  I feel on edge, as if someone is constantly watching me over my shoulder.  Several times I’ve noticed my hands shaking.  I put it down to the many cups of caffeine and the long hours of being awake.  More than once I have lost my temper with my secretary and also my wife.  Illya had the good sense to stay away.                                                                               

 

Tuesday the 22nd

-          A fire broke out in the Kitchen and Science Lab 2.  

-          Garibaldi’s alarms went off on floors 1, 9 and 14.   

-          The bathrooms on floors 1and 6 backed up. 

-          A bomb misfired a survival school killing two and injuring another eight, including the instructor, James Cutter.   

-          Ephe called me to say she was keeping Illya overnight for observation. She neglected to say what was wrong or what had happened. I lost my temper with her again and told her not to come crying to me with her minor problems. Though knowing Ephe she did tell me. I just didn’t have the patience to listen to her.  I am far too busy dealing with other problems to be able to solve hers as well.   I told her to take a deep breath, two aspirins and leave me the fuck alone.  And as for Illya, I’d come to see him when I had time.  Ae was civil but I knew she was angry with me.  At that moment I didn't care.

 

As Tuesday came to a close I had very little self-control left.  Ephe seems to take a personal interest in annoying me.  Her reports and constant naggings irritate me to no end.  Now, I’m yelling at her too.

 

I grabbed another cup of coffee, two more aspirins and took a deep breath.  Bottom line is always Headquarter first.  Our personal problems second.  Later, much, much later I will deal with them, if there are any left to deal with.

 

Wednesday the 23rd

-          Stephen Anderson personally delivered Ephe’s morning report. _She’s keeping out of my sight, good!_

-          The sprinkler system went off only in File Room 3, on the 9th floor, soaking everything, including the staff.

-          Garibaldi’s alarms went off on floors 6, again. Floor 10 and Mr. Waverly’s personal suite.   

 

Thursday the 24th   

-          Ae came to see me very early this morning. She gave me the details on Illya and to ask again, why I had not been down to see him. I’m afraid I wasn’t very understanding with her.  When I told her Illya’s always getting hurt and that I sometimes think it’s just to get attention.  She lost it.  So did I.  I wasn’t proud that I lashed out at her again, but if it got her out of my face and out of my office, then I felt I did the right thing. 

-          Alarms went off on floors 2, 8, 15 and 19.  

-          The sprinkler system flooded floors 10 and 11, 17 - the Ambassadors Suite. The reception area outside of Mr. Waverly’s office. 

-          Bathrooms on floors 16, 17, 18.  Executive rooms 1, 2, 3 and 4 backed up.

 

Good god, could Hell be much worse? 

 

Friday the 25th    

I know Medical had their meeting this morning. Mac dropped by my office briefly informed me.  He also want to drag my body down to medical.  He said he wanted to flush my system.  He told me Waverly was being treated as we speak.  I argued, saying if he had Waverly then I had to stay. I didn’t win the argument as I ended up going.  He did give me a choice.  I could walk there or he would carry me.  I gave in and went with him.

 

I wanted this whole thing over with.  We were no further ahead in finding what the cause was. I was beginning to think unless we were all clear of what-ever-this-is, we were not going to get to the bottom of it.  I personally, had had enough.  I had lots of questions for both Mac and Ephe.  But more importantly, I needed to apologize to Ephe for my conduct, again.

 

<><><> 

 

_Head Quarters,_

_Aphrodite._

 

Monday January 23rd

Napoléon, Illya and I returned to work in U.N.C.L.E.’s new location.  Alex had been planning this move for over two years.  He wanted headquarters to still be in the downtown area and he also wanted to have a helicopter pad.  This took a lot of planning.  As we planned and plotted against our adversaries; they also did the same with us. In the end, Alex chose a place in among the offices of the Financial District adjacent to the Fashion District.  Most buildings did not go past the fifteen floor.   Three buildings in the vicinity already had heliports. So when two more were going in it gave a good cover for us.

 

It took a while adjusting to the new building. The fact that we now had a floor to ourselves was a big improvement. So was having another operating theatre.  Our offices were now at the end of the floor, away from the patient rooms.  We also installed an additional isolation room which could reverse to an anti-pressure room.  Oh how we could have used a room like this years ago. Instead we had to make do with the portable iso-unit.    My office is now next to Mac’s.  I’m not sure it that’s such a good idea.  It means everyone has to go by me to get to his office.  Maybe Mac planned to have me as his buffer.  Which I think was his idea in the first place. There is only one nursing station.  It is located in the centre of the patient rooms and is easier and more compact thanks to the new computers.  Of course the patient log books are still available and are stored in cubicles under the central work area. The big difference is we now have another patient room created from the wasted space of the old floor plan.

 

After settling in with this new system, I resumed my world-wide duties via the new system.  Since my pregnancy prohibited me from traveling although I still had about three months before the infant arrived.  I was glad Mac insisted I stay put as I was not feeling all that well.  I had recovered from the transference with Illya but the baby was my first concern right now.  I have a feeling all is not right.  I have not shared my concern with anyone as there is too much going on. Right now Napoléon or Illya have enough to deal with.

 

Monday, March 14th

I asked Gregory if he could make a business call, and also if Ross could come with him.  I had an eerie feeling we were going to need them as Headquarters is in an uproar.  U.N.C.L.E. has its hands full of problems from computer malfunctions to personnel squabbles.  In fact, the infirmary has never had a time like it’s having now.  We have neither the supplies nor the manpower to keep on top of things.  Greg called a few of the local hospitals. That afternoon he and Ross ran a pick-up service and got us the supplies we badly needed.

 

Friday, March 18th

Medical supplies arrived from our own branches across the county and a few from U.N.C.L.E.’s branches world-wide.  We now had enough supplies to see us through and repay the local hospitals we had borrowed from.

 

Monday the 21st

Everyone in medical was busy as the casualties never seemed to stop. Some of us were now doing double shifts to keep up with the demand.  Another accident in the science labs sent Illya to us.  He bore the blunt end of an explosion.  His hands and face were mottled with a blue dye and blasted with shards of glass. Several of which had hit his eyes.   Needless to say we hands full. 

 

Illya’s surgery was severely taxing on all involved.  Just when we thought we had all the pieces of glass one more kept appearing.  I was more concerned with the ones that entered his eyes than I was of the ones on the rest of him.  Several shards were close to the pupil.  I let Greg take over operating on Illya.  I was too emotionally upset to continue.  Stephen Anderson stepped in to assist.  I watched Greg pulled a deep narrow piece of glass from the pupil in his right eye just before I left the theatre.  I was concerned that piece could affect his sight.  All I could think of was how much pain could Illya absorb before he reached his limit.  

 

On the opposite end of the pole was Napoléon and his biting barbs which did nothing to ease my discomfort.

 

By the 24th I was more than ready to leave to leave headquarters; and downtown Manhattan.  I had reached my end.  At six thirty this morning I finally tracked down Solo in his office.  I handed him the medical departmental report, since he was expecting it.  What he wasn’t expecting was my report on Illya.   Illya had been in the vicinity of an experiment gone wrong.   He bore the brunt of the impact.  Doctor Lewis neutralize the liquid but not before it mottled his skin.  A team of four had operated on him.  The end result is we have no idea of the extent of damage done to his eyes.   From here onwards, my conversation got more than a little heated. 

 

Napoléon and I had another full blown argument.  Again, I lost my temper with him and again he retaliated.  My face bore his hand print by the time I left.  I returned to medical, checked on Illy and finished what reports I had.   Then I was taking Illya out of here.  

 

At one this afternoon I hung up the phone on Napoléon.  Not that he called to apologize, he didn’t.  That wasn’t Solo’s style.  He was looking for medical reports from last week.   I told him to call Anderson.   _Why did he call me?  What the hell is his problem?_ I wanted to yell to anyone who could hear me. 

 

 Right now tempers were short with everyone here.  It wouldn’t take much to light the fire and blow the whole place to kingdom come.  Fortunately, whatever hit the departments managed to stay clear of medical.  Though the medical staff did have their hands full.

 

Stephen Anderson, MD had tried several times to reach Waverly.  After finally getting through to Alex, Stephen told me he wished he hadn’t.  Alex raised his voice to him, telling him not to pester him with such frivolities. “If you have a problem see Ae.  It’s her damn department”.  When Mac heard, he went on the hunt for Alex. 

 

At one thirty, I called Mac and I gave him the autopsy report on the two deaths from training academy.  Anderson had finally taken my advice and left to get some much needed sleep... And lastly, until HQ was back to normal I was taking Kuryakin out of here. 

 

Having Solo lose his temper and take it out on me was one thing, but bearing Solo’s back-handed frustrations was something else.  I stormed out of his office.  I knew I had someone to protect.

 

By two PM, I was just leaving my office when Mac dropped by.  I told him there are three teams who are uncontaminated besides the medical staff. They have been away from HQ these past few weeks on assignments and I thought they could help him.

 

“They are Tuula Crighton and Dennis Treacle, from Section Three.  The other two teams are from Section Two.   Mark Slate, April Dancer, Avery Bates and Micha Stalin.” 

 

“After all we’ve had been through, you are just telling me this, now?” Mac asked, somewhat peeved.

 

“Up to now, you have had me and the medical staff.  I’m telling you because I thought you might like their help since I’m taking Illya with me.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“White Pines.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why?”  She gave him an odd look, “Mac I’m not leaving Illya here. Not when Napoleon is like this.  He’s hit me twice.  I’ll be damned if I’ll let him get anywhere near Illya.”

 

“So why not put him in isolation?  It’s voice locked.  That way you’ll save valuable time. And I don’t lose you.”

“Mac, you’ve got to be kidding?  Napoléon has the same authority as Waverly, now.  You and I know they can override any voice commands we put in place.  Besides, all the ‘Iso units’ are currently in use.  Right now, I want Illya safe and here is not the place to be.”

 

“Eph, you don’t have to spell it out for me.  I’ve seen tempers fly around here and witnessed the results that followed.  Just be careful.  Who’s flying you?”

 

“No one.  I’m driving.”

 

“Driving?  Why don’t you take a chopper?  Alex will understand when I tell him later.  Besides, it will be quicker.”

 

“Oh sure, and have it logged so Solo can track me.  No thanks.  I going to take Illya myself.”

 

“Be careful.”

 

“Aren’t I always?”

 

Before I left, I suggested to Mac that he have Slate and Dancer assist Lewis with the floor testing.   Lewis and I had only made up to eleventh floor.  I also told him Stephen had finished testing the water and was now cleansing the contamination. The water had contained traces of three different psychotic drugs.  Also, Anderson had put in an order for bottled water to cover us until we were completely clean.  Since everyone in the building had ingested the water at some point, over these last three weeks, we were all affected.  I suggested Stalin work with Anderson as Stalin had also worked in the labs with Illya. Lastly, I reminded Mac that Bates is an excellent pilot and that he be put ‘in charge’ of the flight schedules until the regular flying team was cleared.   

 

Mac was fully aware that Agents Solo, Kuryakin, Stalin and Bates all held up-to-date licenses for the company helicopters besides the regular crew. Also on stand-by were Ret. Agents Evans and Penrose.

 

At fourteen forty-five I called White Pines to ask Gregory to meet me with our chopper at the Exxon truck stop on U.S. 95 just before Port Chester.   

 

By fifteen hundred, I had an injured Illya secured in UNCLE’s pick-up truck and was pulling out of the underground parking lot.  I took a company truck, something I never do.  I left my car thinking Napoléon might think I was still in the building.  Six months ago Napoléon had all our personal cars fitted with tracking devices in case we ran into trouble.  I wanted Illya away from HQ and away from Solo. I was counting on the confusion at HQ to buy me time before they’d try to look for me.  By the time they’d have gotten that figured out, I will have met Greg.

 

Forty-five minutes east of Manhattan I pulled the pick-up into the gas station.  At the far end of the field, our small chopper was waiting for us.  I drove up.  Both Greg and I got Illya transferred.   As we were taking off I called the service number at H.Q. then handed the phone to Greg.  I asked him to tell them to come and pick up their vehicle. Gregory’s voice was not commonly known at head-quarters. This was an added bit of security for Illya.

 

<><><> 

 

Thursday night at White Pines

 

It was going on six p.m. as we finished a wonderful, and very peaceful meal.  Ross had cooked Illya's favourite meal; Roast chicken with mashed sweet potatoes.  Served with garlic buttered Brussel sprouts and cheese crusted cauliflower. And for or dessert; coconut lime cake.   Gregory made cappuccinos for us.  Illya’s coffee was served in a glass, something he could handle.

 

With Illya’s hands wrapped and his eyes bound, it wouldn’t have mattered what the food was. Ross put his larger than normal portion in a bowl.  I fed Illya like I would an infant, with a spoon. Illya fought me at first.  After tasting the first spoonful, Illya gave in.  He asked if there were Brussel sprouts as he could smell the garlic butter sauce.  Next spoonful contained his sprout.  After that Illya made no fuss as I shoveled the food into his ever-open mouth.  I knew Illya was hungry, he hadn’t eaten in medical.  Our proud Russian would not allow anyone to feed him other than Napoléon, Mac or myself, and that had not always been possible; especially since Napoléon was in his own little snit.  Soon the bowl was empty and Illya was liking the outside of his mouth, just like a contented cat after consuming a feast. The first spoonful of the cake led to the second, then to a second slice.  Illya ended his meal by sipping his coffee through a straw. 

 

A big burp led to, “Dinner was wonderful, thank you.  Is there any more… for later I mean?”  What Illya said next surprised me. “Ephe, where am I?”

 

I gave Greg and Ross a puzzled look.  I felt sure Illya would know where is was from the sounds and aromas.

 

Then Greg asked, “Illya, do you not recognize my voice?”

 

“Should I?” he replied.

 

Ross also asked the same thing and got the same reply. 

 

Anderson and I had checked Illya’s hearing right after the surgery.  His replies didn’t indicate there was any problem.  I asked Illya if he heard the sounds in the chopper and the ones in the kitchen.  Illya said “yes”, but he didn’t recognize the voices.   We all told him not to worry, that it would come back a little later.  The truth was we were all concerned.  Illya heard the sounds from the chopper and knew my voice, but didn’t recognize Ross or Greg’s?   Then I wondered if he would recognize Napoléon’s.

 

By nine p.m. and with Ross’ assistance I had managed to get Illya into bed.  We put Illya in the guest room at the end of the hallway.  I slept with Illya just in case he woke during the night.  Not being able to see and being in a totally different place, would un-verve even the best of a normal agent.  For me, at least, tonight it was a bit more insurance for Illya.  If Solo did come home, he have to get past Ross, Greg and me first.

 

<><><> 

Friday Moring at HQ.

 

MacVey and Anderson started flushing Solo’s system at five thirty in the morning.  By seven p.m. Solo was feeling more like himself. After checking in on Alex, Napoléon went looking for Ephe.  After searching the building and coming up empty he figured she went home.  Solo signed out one of the company’s helicopters and was at White Pines by eleven p.m.  

 

 _Strange,_ thought Solo, _for once there was no one to greet me and the place is in darkness except for the outside security lights, which were always on._

 

Solo made my way into the house and up the stairs.  The place was so very quiet.  He yelled out, hoping someone would hear him.  No one answered.  IF a pin was dropped it would have vibrated the whole house.  He had expected to find Illya in their bedroom and was surprised when Illya wasn't there.  He dropped his jacket over the back of the first chair he came in contact with.  His next stop was to the mini fridge.  Solo grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels then the door opened and Ephe walked in.   He was about to reach for the white wine when Ephe said. >Don=t bother=.

 

Ephe walked straight over to him. “Napoleon, what are you doing here?”

 

“Here?” he asked, then took a big swig from the bottle. “It’s been a hell of day and I feel washed out.

 

Ae looked at him and asked, “Who brought you here?”

 

“Ah….?  Yes… Here.”  Solo took another large mouthful.  “I do seem to recall I live here.” And downed yet another mouthful.  He was beginning to feel slightly buzzed.  _How very strange considering I can usually hold my liquor much better than this._

 

“Who drove you?”

 

I took another swig from the bottle.  “No one.” He stated.

 

“Then how-?” 

 

“By chopper.”  He snapped at her.  _There are times when my wife can be so irritating_.

 

“Who-?” Ae asked again.

 

“Me, myself or I, woman, take your pick!” he snapped, before pouring more liquid down his throat. “I can fly, you know.” 

 

“You already are,” Ae muttered.  “Now, why are you here, Napoléon?” she asked again.

 

“You already asked me that.” Solo took another mouthful, “And I told you.  I seem to recall telling you I live here…. By the way where’s **my** Illya?”

 

“ _Your_ Illya?” queried Ae.

 

“What’s with you, woman?”  Solo downed another good slug.  Then it hit him. 

To Ae Solo didn’t act like a man who was drunk, but rather like a person who was flying high from narcotics. Ae watched as Solo went through the motion of trying to act normal and failing miserably. 

 

In the end Solo managed to mumble, “You’re mad at me because I didn’t come to see Illya, aren’t you?”

 

“Should I be?”

 

“O-o-k-a-y?  Is this because I hit you?”   _Oh god I feel terrible_. Solo stared at her for a long time before he staggered in her direction. The room felt tilted, or else he did.   The next thing Solo was aware of was Ae holding his arm to steady him.

 

“Napoléon, what is wrong with you?”

 

“Me?  Nothing.” He replied and started to pull away, “Ephe… you have to k-know I-I didn’t m-mean to… to hit y-you.” 

 

“Didn’t you?  You were very convincing.” Ae’s voice had a sharp bite to it.

 

Solo was about to ask where his bottle was when Ephe grabbed it from his shaking hand.

 

“Enough.”  Ae said.

 

Solo knew it was nowhere near enough.  He could still feel this - what-ever-this-is, and the feeling was getting worse by the minute.

 

“Give that to me. Woman?” He yelled at her.

 

“Woman?  Napoléon Solo, don't you ever call me that!  You have had more than enough. You’re already flying and unless you intend to damage our marriage further-”

 

Solo quickly grabbed the bottle from Ae and pushed her aside.  Ae landed on her backside with a loud thump.  But Solo didn’t care.  _At this point the job can go to hell. She can go to h-hell. The w-world could go to h-hell.   All I w-want.  W-want is m-my b-bottle… and m-my Illya._ _M-my l-lover.  My **Illya.**   D-damn it, w-why w-won’t s-she l-leave m-me…m-me a-alone?_

 

Ephe got herself upright and went over to Solo. “You, Mister, have stepped over the line.  What you have done to both of us is nothing short of destroying what we have.  Do not! I repeat, do not **ever** touch me again.”

 

“Ephe?” It was Illya. He had heard the yelling and come to see what was causing it.

 

“Give me the bottle, Napoléon.  You don=t need it.”

 

“The h-hell I don’t.  You d-don’t know the h-half of w-what I’ve l-lived through t-these p-past few w-weeks.” Solo shook the bottle in her face. He took a swig before Ephe grabbed it out of his hand.  Ae then went into the bathroom and poured it down the sink.  “W-what the h-hell do y-you t-think you’re doing, w-woman?” Solo yelled, staggering after her. He was trying to grab the bottle out of her hands before she emptied it.

 

“Ephe?”  It was Illya.  He had followed in the direction of the raised voices.  “Where are you?  Are you all right?”

 

Ae turned to face Solo, who was now in the bathroom.  “You tell him.” She said.

 

“Tell me what?  Ephe?  Napoléon?  Please?”  Illya pleaded. “Someone tell me what’s-”

 

She looked directly at Solo “Well, go on.  Tell him.” She dared.

 

Napoléon staggered past her, shoving her out of the way as he stumbled into the bedroom. Knocking Illya over in the process.

 

“Ephe?  What’s going on?”  Ae rushed forward to grab Illya’s arm before he fell over. That’s when she noticed his bandages were hanging from his face.  Ae walked him over to on the sofa and sat him down. 

 

Before Ae could say a word, Illya was talking while he continued to remove the gauze dressing from his face.  The questions were aimed directly at his partner.  “Napoleon, what’s going on?  Why is Doctor Ae angry with you?” Illya asked from his perch on the couch.

 

“I will not!” Solo yelled at Illya and then stumbled out of the room. _How dare that woman threaten me!_ He fumed.

 

“Napoléon?  What’s going on?”  Illya yelled.  Then he turned to the female beside him.  “Doctor Ae, where did Napoléon go?”

 

“To cool off, I hope.” She snapped.

 

Illya was totally lost. “To cool off?  I don’t understand.  Why would Napoléon cool off?”

 

Ephe went over to him and knelt down in front. “Sweetheart.”

 

“Sweetheart?” this word puzzled him.  It was something he’d have to work out later.  “Why is Napoléon mad at you?  What did you say to him?”

 

“It’s a long story.”  She kissed his cheek. “Illya you recognized Napoléon’s voice?”

 

“What kind of question is that?  Of course I know Napoléon’s voi-”

 

“But you didn’t know Greg’s or Ross’?”

 

“Who?” 

 

“Ross and Gregory?”

 

“Ross and Gregory who?  Doctor Ae, who are you talking about?” 

 

“Doctor Ae?” Ae was puzzled. Why did Illya keep calling her by her title?

 

“That’s your name isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, but-?  Illya what is the last thing you remember?”

 

“Waking up in a strange room. Then I heard you and Napoléon yelling at each other, so I came in here.” He looked around the room as if it was the first time he’d seen it.

 

“I mean before that?”

 

“Before that?”

 

“Before you came in here.”

 

 “I’m not sure.  There was a bright light, then everything went dark and now I’m here.” He looked around the room again, “Where is here…?  What did you do to Napoléon?”

 

Ae automatically replied.  “Illya, you are at home. And I didn’t do anything to Napoléon.”

 

Again, Illya looked around the room. “Home?  This isn’t our bedroom.”

 

“’Our’ bed-?  Illya, your hands.  Where are your bandages?”

 

“What bandages?”

 

“The ones on your hands and eyes?”

 

Illya looked at her as if she had lost her marbles. “Doctor Ae.  There is nothing wrong with my hands or my face.  So why would I need bandages?”

 

“The accident-”

 

“What accident?  Napoléon and I were not hurt on the mis….  Why would you think we were?”

 

“Illya sit here for a minute, I’ll be right back.”  Ae quickly left the room.

 

<><><> 

 

In the hallway Ae could hear voices coming from the open area beside their bedroom.  She started in that direction and stopped when she recognized the voices belonged Greg and Illya.  But that was impossible, she had left Illya sitting on the couch in the bedroom.  Slowly she continued to the area.

 

“Illya, do you remember the new computer system going in?” Greg Evans asked.

 

“Of course I do.  And, I remember all the security glitches.  Then a few days later, the sprinkler system went berserk.  Greg, are you sure we weren’t attacked by THRUSH?”

 

“We weren’t.  A person from the installation team crossed the wires.”

 

“You’re kidding? That’s what Waverly said?”

 

Ae stopped the moment she saw them. Greg and Illya, with his eyes wrapped and his hands almost in gauze mitts, were sitting on the bench in the window alcove, talking. 

 

“Illya?” she asked.

 

He looked in her direction, “yes,” he replied.  When there was only silence to follow him. He asked, “Ephe, is something wrong?”

 

“Yes... er, no.”

 

Ae left to return to their bedroom.  She quietly opened the door and saw Illya still sitting on the couch where she had left him.  Just as she was closing the door Ross walked up to her.

 

“Kitten, is something wrong?”

 

Ae was white as a ghost. “Yes, there are two of them.”

 

Ross was more than curios.  He knew it to a lot to make Ephe lose her colouring. “Two of who?”

 

“Illya.” Ae replied

 

“Illya?”  Ross was concerned.  It wasn’t like Ephe to look or sound the way she did right now.

 

Ae opened the door the let Ross see.

 

“Ephe, what are you taking about?”  He put his arm around her shoulder.  “Kitten, maybe you are just over worked and tired. The room is empty.”

 

“Empty? That’s impossible, I just left-” Ae rushed in.  The room was indeed empty.  There was no one sitting on the couch or sitting anywhere else in the room.  “Ross, I swear.  I left him in here.”

 

“Ephe, ten minutes ago, I walked Illya to the indoor play area.  I left him there with Greg.”

 

Stunned, Ae was adamant about what she had seen. “Ross, he was in there, I swear.”

 

“Oh, Sweetie.” He hugged her tighter.

 

Ae looked up, “You don’t believe me, do you?”

 

“Ephe.  Everyone is just overtired with what happened at headquarters.”

 

“Ross!”

 

At that moment Illya and Greg walked down the hall, to join them.  If Ross thought Ephe was pale before, she was even paler now.

 

 

Part 23

_Anything That Could Go Wrong-_

_Head Quarters_

_Napoléon._

 

January 9th was when Headquarters moved into the building on 5th Avenue. The change took place over the two weeks Illya and I were off.  Of course, the planning had been going on for almost three years.  The new building was erected per Mr. Waverly’s instruction.  The building itself is half the area square footage of what our old one was but the new one is taller.  The top or rather the nineteenth floor holds our heliport, and storage for the helicopters.  It also holds the Air Dispatch Office. 

 

The building is situated amid a section on low rise buildings, none over 14 floors, so we were able to obtain our own license for our choppers, which U.N.C.L.E. now owns four and that is not counting the two personal jets.

 

A brief rundown of our new HQ is as follows;

Sub Level Three:   Parking garage Level III

Sub-Level Two: Research and Development Labs: Parking garage Level II

Sub-Level One:   Three Science Laboratories: Parking garage Level I

Floor One:   Routine Personnel and Equipment.

Floors Two _:_  Pool.    Spa.    Gym.   Lockers.

Floors Three:   The Good Life Cafeteria:  Life’s Banquet Hall.    

Floors Four:  Medical Floor (Infirmary and Surgical Units.  Doctor’s offices. Psychiatric Department)

Floor Five:  Wardrobe Department. 

Floors Six:Armory: Firing Range. 

Floors Seven:Communications: Security

Floors Eight:Interrogation Rooms: Non-Secure Storage

Floor Nine:  The offices of Policy & Operation: Payroll

Floor Ten:  Steno Pool:  Library:  File Rooms

Floor Eleven:  Enforcement III Offices

Floor Twelve: Enforcement II Offices

Floor Thirteen: The ‘Old One’s’ Surgical Unit.  (This floor doesn’t exist on the directory)

Floor Fourteen:  Guest Suite:  Guest Rooms for Agents

Floor Fifteen:  Meeting Rooms   I, II, III, IV   

Floor Sixteen:  Waverly’s Office and private apartment    

Floor Seventeen:   Ambassador Suite: Presidential Suite

Floor Eighteen:  Royal Suite:  Locked Storage

Floor Nineteen:  Heliport:  Air Storage:  Air Dispatch Office  

 

Public Bathrooms on all floors except.  4, 14, 16, 17 and 18 

 

January 21st was the day we all arrived back to work after taking two weeks off.  My office is now on the twelfth floor. Alexander Waverly's office is on the sixteenth. Illya’s is now down in the bowels of the building as his new position dictates he be near the science departments.  Ephe, of course, returned to the infirmary and her new office on the fourth floor.  Mac joined Anderson’s medical team.  Gregory and Ross Evans resumed to their command of White Pines.  Slowly, we all settling into our new positions. 

 

It didn’t take me long to get back into the swing of things.  I handled the “problems” as they came up. Assigning which teams were to handle each case and reporting to them to the ‘old man’.  It felt odd that neither Illya nor I were out with them.  I understood the reason behind it. I didn’t like it but I understood it.

 

The second week after we returned Mr. Waverly decided we needed a more up-to-date computer system.  Since its installation we have had nothing but one disaster after another.  It made going home seem senseless so we all decided to stay here.  We took over the Guest Suite on the fourteenth floor as it is twice the size of the regular agent’s room.  Illya is working almost twenty hours day.  I have my hands full with departmental glitches.  Only the medical department has a normal routine.  And that’s because it has its own independent computer system.

 

Two weeks of living here and only occasionally meeting my lovers for lunch.  I am more than ready to reconnect with them and get a few days away here.

 

<><><> 

 

Today is Thursday… no, it’s only Wednesday.  Can this month get any worse?  All of us have been working twenty-five days straight.  Adjusting and aligning a newer system and in some areas, a much needed out-of-date filing system. 

 

An inter-office memo came across my desk.  It was informing me of the installation of a new security system and also their internal/external systems. This was almost at the same time as the computer refit.  Obviously, that person had never heard of Murphy's laws of physics.  At least I managed to talk Garibaldi into delaying the start of his project by about a week.

 

The wait made little difference because these last eight days Garibaldi and his department dealt with one phantom disaster after another.

 

Just when we thought every little tweak was tweaked and every final adjustment was made, were ready to call it a day when an internal emergency arose.  I entered Garibaldi’s domain and was hit with a very heated exchange between Illya and Garibaldi.  Apparently, the new security system caused glitches in the science department.  My day only got worse from there. Arguments and fights broke out in every department.  Even Mr. Waverly and I had several heated exchanges.  To say that almost all the employees at U.N.C.L.E. were on edge and short-tempered, was a grossly underestimated statement.  

 

Thus, we spent another week at headquarters.  Our seventh, but at this point, who’s counting?

 

<><><> 

 

Monday. March 3rd the start of a new a new month and a new week. And the start of a whole lot of new problems.  Every day this week I have felt the increases from tension, not only in myself, but our entire staff.  The only exception is Medical and that’s because it’s isolated from the rest of the building.

 

Actually, tempers started to appear late Friday and by Sunday, they were full blown. So come Monday morning, those of us who stayed here, complained of either headaches, sore burning eyes, short-tempers and dizziness.  A small few complained of a loss in hearing, and everyone felt nauseous.  A few described their irritability to something akin to fingernails being scraped across a chalkboard.  The thought of that just made me cringe.  Of course things just didn’t start on Friday they had been growing every day last week.  It’s just that they came to a head on Friday. 

 

The science departments, not to be overlooked had one mishap after another. Over two dozen science people ended up in medical with burns, cuts, bruises and other minor scrapes.  Seasoned agents from Sections II & III became clumsy tenderfoots.  Even our Survival School was affected.  Eight cadets were brought in with multiple fractures.  Included were cuts and scrapes from fights. For the first time in recorded history of the Survival Training school, a bomb disarming class had gone very wrong.  Killing two cadets and injuring ten others.  Among those injured was Daniel Cutter himself.

 

Thrush couldn't have done better job to neutralize us if they tried. And yet, somehow or other amid all this chaos we managed to dismantle two of Thrush's new laboratories and one new branch office. Aborted four other missions, so, all in all, it was not a bad week. 

 

I did say our computer problems were over, didn’t I?  Well, I spoke too soon.  Both systems (ours plus security) were now awry, again.  Some technical idiot crossed a few wires and short circuited many departments. 

 

Below is the summary of this past week that I reported to Mister Waverly.

 

Monday the 21st

-          Fights broke out in the Records Department and the Secretarial Pool.

-          Computer malfunctions closed down the gym, pool and fire arms range. 

-          The four main elevators went down.  The only two working elevators were at the back of the building. One is Mr. Waverly’s private elevator, the other is the service elevator.

-          A meeting with Lewis, Mac and Ae gave the reports and chemical analysis on what had and is still effecting us.  Methods on removal produced screaming matches. After the meeting Ae remained behind.  She told me she was concerned for me. Her rantings just annoyed me further.  It was also the first time I hit her. Something I’m not proud of.  I tried to apologize but she just stormed out but not before telling me I had crossed the line.  _What line is she talking about now?_  I wondered about that for an hour and then chucked it.  UNCLE is more important.

 

I felt my control beginning to slip by noon. At first, I thought it was just a tension headache from adjusting to my new position. But it’s much more than that.  I feel on edge, as if someone is constantly watching me over my shoulder.  Several times I’ve noticed my hands shaking.  I put it down to the many cups of caffeine and the long hours of being awake.  More than once I have lost my temper with my secretary and also my wife.  Illya had the good sense to stay away.                                                                               

 

Tuesday the 22nd

-          A fire broke out in the Kitchen and Science Lab 2.  

-          Garibaldi’s alarms went off on floors 1, 9 and 14.   

-          The bathrooms on floors 1and 6 backed up. 

-          A bomb misfired a survival school killing two and injuring another eight, including the instructor, James Cutter.   

-          Ephe called me to say she was keeping Illya overnight for observation. She neglected to say what was wrong or what had happened. I lost my temper with her again and told her not to come crying to me with her minor problems. Though knowing Ephe she did tell me. I just didn’t have the patience to listen to her.  I am far too busy dealing with other problems to be able to solve hers as well.   I told her to take a deep breath, two aspirins and leave me the fuck alone.  And as for Illya, I’d come to see him when I had time.  Ae was civil but I knew she was angry with me.  At that moment I didn't care.

 

As Tuesday came to a close I had very little self-control left.  Ephe seems to take a personal interest in annoying me.  Her reports and constant naggings irritate me to no end.  Now, I’m yelling at her too.

 

I grabbed another cup of coffee, two more aspirins and took a deep breath.  Bottom line is always Headquarter first.  Our personal problems second.  Later, much, much later I will deal with them, if there are any left to deal with.

 

Wednesday the 23rd

-          Stephen Anderson personally delivered Ephe’s morning report. _She’s keeping out of my sight, good!_

-          The sprinkler system went off only in File Room 3, on the 9th floor, soaking everything, including the staff.

-          Garibaldi’s alarms went off on floors 6, again. Floor 10 and Mr. Waverly’s personal suite.   

 

Thursday the 24th   

-          Ae came to see me very early this morning. She gave me the details on Illya and to ask again, why I had not been down to see him. I’m afraid I wasn’t very understanding with her.  When I told her Illya’s always getting hurt and that I sometimes think it’s just to get attention.  She lost it.  So did I.  I wasn’t proud that I lashed out at her again, but if it got her out of my face and out of my office, then I felt I did the right thing. 

-          Alarms went off on floors 2, 8, 15 and 19.  

-          The sprinkler system flooded floors 10 and 11, 17 - the Ambassadors Suite. The reception area outside of Mr. Waverly’s office. 

-          Bathrooms on floors 16, 17, 18.  Executive rooms 1, 2, 3 and 4 backed up.

 

Good god, could Hell be much worse? 

 

Friday the 25th    

I know Medical had their meeting this morning. Mac dropped by my office briefly informed me.  He also want to drag my body down to medical.  He said he wanted to flush my system.  He told me Waverly was being treated as we speak.  I argued, saying if he had Waverly then I had to stay. I didn’t win the argument as I ended up going.  He did give me a choice.  I could walk there or he would carry me.  I gave in and went with him.

 

I wanted this whole thing over with.  We were no further ahead in finding what the cause was. I was beginning to think unless we were all clear of what-ever-this-is, we were not going to get to the bottom of it.  I personally, had had enough.  I had lots of questions for both Mac and Ephe.  But more importantly, I needed to apologize to Ephe for my conduct, again.

 

<><><> 

 

_Head Quarters,_

_Aphrodite._

 

Monday January 23rd

Napoléon, Illya and I returned to work in U.N.C.L.E.’s new location.  Alex had been planning this move for over two years.  He wanted headquarters to still be in the downtown area and he also wanted to have a helicopter pad.  This took a lot of planning.  As we planned and plotted against our adversaries; they also did the same with us. In the end, Alex chose a place in among the offices of the Financial District adjacent to the Fashion District.  Most buildings did not go past the fifteen floor.   Three buildings in the vicinity already had heliports. So when two more were going in it gave a good cover for us.

 

It took a while adjusting to the new building. The fact that we now had a floor to ourselves was a big improvement. So was having another operating theatre.  Our offices were now at the end of the floor, away from the patient rooms.  We also installed an additional isolation room which could reverse to an anti-pressure room.  Oh how we could have used a room like this years ago. Instead we had to make do with the portable iso-unit.    My office is now next to Mac’s.  I’m not sure it that’s such a good idea.  It means everyone has to go by me to get to his office.  Maybe Mac planned to have me as his buffer.  Which I think was his idea in the first place. There is only one nursing station.  It is located in the centre of the patient rooms and is easier and more compact thanks to the new computers.  Of course the patient log books are still available and are stored in cubicles under the central work area. The big difference is we now have another patient room created from the wasted space of the old floor plan.

 

After settling in with this new system, I resumed my world-wide duties via the new system.  Since my pregnancy prohibited me from traveling although I still had about three months before the infant arrived.  I was glad Mac insisted I stay put as I was not feeling all that well.  I had recovered from the transference with Illya but the baby was my first concern right now.  I have a feeling all is not right.  I have not shared my concern with anyone as there is too much going on. Right now Napoléon or Illya have enough to deal with.

 

Monday, March 14th

I asked Gregory if he could make a business call, and also if Ross could come with him.  I had an eerie feeling we were going to need them as Headquarters is in an uproar.  U.N.C.L.E. has its hands full of problems from computer malfunctions to personnel squabbles.  In fact, the infirmary has never had a time like it’s having now.  We have neither the supplies nor the manpower to keep on top of things.  Greg called a few of the local hospitals. That afternoon he and Ross ran a pick-up service and got us the supplies we badly needed.

 

Friday, March 18th

Medical supplies arrived from our own branches across the county and a few from U.N.C.L.E.’s branches world-wide.  We now had enough supplies to see us through and repay the local hospitals we had borrowed from.

 

Monday the 21st

Everyone in medical was busy as the casualties never seemed to stop. Some of us were now doing double shifts to keep up with the demand.  Another accident in the science labs sent Illya to us.  He bore the blunt end of an explosion.  His hands and face were mottled with a blue dye and blasted with shards of glass. Several of which had hit his eyes.   Needless to say we hands full. 

 

Illya’s surgery was severely taxing on all involved.  Just when we thought we had all the pieces of glass one more kept appearing.  I was more concerned with the ones that entered his eyes than I was of the ones on the rest of him.  Several shards were close to the pupil.  I let Greg take over operating on Illya.  I was too emotionally upset to continue.  Stephen Anderson stepped in to assist.  I watched Greg pulled a deep narrow piece of glass from the pupil in his right eye just before I left the theatre.  I was concerned that piece could affect his sight.  All I could think of was how much pain could Illya absorb before he reached his limit.  

 

On the opposite end of the pole was Napoléon and his biting barbs which did nothing to ease my discomfort.

 

By the 24th I was more than ready to leave to leave headquarters; and downtown Manhattan.  I had reached my end.  At six thirty this morning I finally tracked down Solo in his office.  I handed him the medical departmental report, since he was expecting it.  What he wasn’t expecting was my report on Illya.   Illya had been in the vicinity of an experiment gone wrong.   He bore the brunt of the impact.  Doctor Lewis neutralize the liquid but not before it mottled his skin.  A team of four had operated on him.  The end result is we have no idea of the extent of damage done to his eyes.   From here onwards, my conversation got more than a little heated. 

 

Napoléon and I had another full blown argument.  Again, I lost my temper with him and again he retaliated.  My face bore his hand print by the time I left.  I returned to medical, checked on Illy and finished what reports I had.   Then I was taking Illya out of here.  

 

At one this afternoon I hung up the phone on Napoléon.  Not that he called to apologize, he didn’t.  That wasn’t Solo’s style.  He was looking for medical reports from last week.   I told him to call Anderson.   _Why did he call me?  What the hell is his problem?_ I wanted to yell to anyone who could hear me. 

 

 Right now tempers were short with everyone here.  It wouldn’t take much to light the fire and blow the whole place to kingdom come.  Fortunately, whatever hit the departments managed to stay clear of medical.  Though the medical staff did have their hands full.

 

Stephen Anderson, MD had tried several times to reach Waverly.  After finally getting through to Alex, Stephen told me he wished he hadn’t.  Alex raised his voice to him, telling him not to pester him with such frivolities. “If you have a problem see Ae.  It’s her damn department”.  When Mac heard, he went on the hunt for Alex. 

 

At one thirty, I called Mac and I gave him the autopsy report on the two deaths from training academy.  Anderson had finally taken my advice and left to get some much needed sleep... And lastly, until HQ was back to normal I was taking Kuryakin out of here. 

 

Having Solo lose his temper and take it out on me was one thing, but bearing Solo’s back-handed frustrations was something else.  I stormed out of his office.  I knew I had someone to protect.

 

By two PM, I was just leaving my office when Mac dropped by.  I told him there are three teams who are uncontaminated besides the medical staff. They have been away from HQ these past few weeks on assignments and I thought they could help him.

 

“They are Tuula Crighton and Dennis Treacle, from Section Three.  The other two teams are from Section Two.   Mark Slate, April Dancer, Avery Bates and Micha Stalin.” 

 

“After all we’ve had been through, you are just telling me this, now?” Mac asked, somewhat peeved.

 

“Up to now, you have had me and the medical staff.  I’m telling you because I thought you might like their help since I’m taking Illya with me.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“White Pines.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why?”  She gave him an odd look, “Mac I’m not leaving Illya here. Not when Napoleon is like this.  He’s hit me twice.  I’ll be damned if I’ll let him get anywhere near Illya.”

 

“So why not put him in isolation?  It’s voice locked.  That way you’ll save valuable time. And I don’t lose you.”

“Mac, you’ve got to be kidding?  Napoléon has the same authority as Waverly, now.  You and I know they can override any voice commands we put in place.  Besides, all the ‘Iso units’ are currently in use.  Right now, I want Illya safe and here is not the place to be.”

 

“Eph, you don’t have to spell it out for me.  I’ve seen tempers fly around here and witnessed the results that followed.  Just be careful.  Who’s flying you?”

 

“No one.  I’m driving.”

 

“Driving?  Why don’t you take a chopper?  Alex will understand when I tell him later.  Besides, it will be quicker.”

 

“Oh sure, and have it logged so Solo can track me.  No thanks.  I going to take Illya myself.”

 

“Be careful.”

 

“Aren’t I always?”

 

Before I left, I suggested to Mac that he have Slate and Dancer assist Lewis with the floor testing.   Lewis and I had only made up to eleventh floor.  I also told him Stephen had finished testing the water and was now cleansing the contamination. The water had contained traces of three different psychotic drugs.  Also, Anderson had put in an order for bottled water to cover us until we were completely clean.  Since everyone in the building had ingested the water at some point, over these last three weeks, we were all affected.  I suggested Stalin work with Anderson as Stalin had also worked in the labs with Illya. Lastly, I reminded Mac that Bates is an excellent pilot and that he be put ‘in charge’ of the flight schedules until the regular flying team was cleared.   

 

Mac was fully aware that Agents Solo, Kuryakin, Stalin and Bates all held up-to-date licenses for the company helicopters besides the regular crew. Also on stand-by were Ret. Agents Evans and Penrose.

 

At fourteen forty-five I called White Pines to ask Gregory to meet me with our chopper at the Exxon truck stop on U.S. 95 just before Port Chester.   

 

By fifteen hundred, I had an injured Illya secured in UNCLE’s pick-up truck and was pulling out of the underground parking lot.  I took a company truck, something I never do.  I left my car thinking Napoléon might think I was still in the building.  Six months ago Napoléon had all our personal cars fitted with tracking devices in case we ran into trouble.  I wanted Illya away from HQ and away from Solo. I was counting on the confusion at HQ to buy me time before they’d try to look for me.  By the time they’d have gotten that figured out, I will have met Greg.

 

Forty-five minutes east of Manhattan I pulled the pick-up into the gas station.  At the far end of the field, our small chopper was waiting for us.  I drove up.  Both Greg and I got Illya transferred.   As we were taking off I called the service number at H.Q. then handed the phone to Greg.  I asked him to tell them to come and pick up their vehicle. Gregory’s voice was not commonly known at head-quarters. This was an added bit of security for Illya.

 

<><><> 

 

Thursday night at White Pines

 

It was going on six p.m. as we finished a wonderful, and very peaceful meal.  Ross had cooked Illya's favourite meal; Roast chicken with mashed sweet potatoes.  Served with garlic buttered Brussel sprouts and cheese crusted cauliflower. And for or dessert; coconut lime cake.   Gregory made cappuccinos for us.  Illya’s coffee was served in a glass, something he could handle.

 

With Illya’s hands wrapped and his eyes bound, it wouldn’t have mattered what the food was. Ross put his larger than normal portion in a bowl.  I fed Illya like I would an infant, with a spoon. Illya fought me at first.  After tasting the first spoonful, Illya gave in.  He asked if there were Brussel sprouts as he could smell the garlic butter sauce.  Next spoonful contained his sprout.  After that Illya made no fuss as I shoveled the food into his ever-open mouth.  I knew Illya was hungry, he hadn’t eaten in medical.  Our proud Russian would not allow anyone to feed him other than Napoléon, Mac or myself, and that had not always been possible; especially since Napoléon was in his own little snit.  Soon the bowl was empty and Illya was liking the outside of his mouth, just like a contented cat after consuming a feast. The first spoonful of the cake led to the second, then to a second slice.  Illya ended his meal by sipping his coffee through a straw. 

 

A big burp led to, “Dinner was wonderful, thank you.  Is there any more… for later I mean?”  What Illya said next surprised me. “Ephe, where am I?”

 

I gave Greg and Ross a puzzled look.  I felt sure Illya would know where is was from the sounds and aromas.

 

Then Greg asked, “Illya, do you not recognize my voice?”

 

“Should I?” he replied.

 

Ross also asked the same thing and got the same reply. 

 

Anderson and I had checked Illya’s hearing right after the surgery.  His replies didn’t indicate there was any problem.  I asked Illya if he heard the sounds in the chopper and the ones in the kitchen.  Illya said “yes”, but he didn’t recognize the voices.   We all told him not to worry, that it would come back a little later.  The truth was we were all concerned.  Illya heard the sounds from the chopper and knew my voice, but didn’t recognize Ross or Greg’s?   Then I wondered if he would recognize Napoléon’s.

 

By nine p.m. and with Ross’ assistance I had managed to get Illya into bed.  We put Illya in the guest room at the end of the hallway.  I slept with Illya just in case he woke during the night.  Not being able to see and being in a totally different place, would un-verve even the best of a normal agent.  For me, at least, tonight it was a bit more insurance for Illya.  If Solo did come home, he have to get past Ross, Greg and me first.

 

<><><> 

Friday Moring at HQ.

 

MacVey and Anderson started flushing Solo’s system at five thirty in the morning.  By seven p.m. Solo was feeling more like himself. After checking in on Alex, Napoléon went looking for Ephe.  After searching the building and coming up empty he figured she went home.  Solo signed out one of the company’s helicopters and was at White Pines by eleven p.m.  

 

 _Strange,_ thought Solo, _for once there was no one to greet me and the place is in darkness except for the outside security lights, which were always on._

 

Solo made my way into the house and up the stairs.  The place was so very quiet.  He yelled out, hoping someone would hear him.  No one answered.  IF a pin was dropped it would have vibrated the whole house.  He had expected to find Illya in their bedroom and was surprised when Illya wasn't there.  He dropped his jacket over the back of the first chair he came in contact with.  His next stop was to the mini fridge.  Solo grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels then the door opened and Ephe walked in.   He was about to reach for the white wine when Ephe said. >Don=t bother=.

 

Ephe walked straight over to him. “Napoleon, what are you doing here?”

 

“Here?” he asked, then took a big swig from the bottle. “It’s been a hell of day and I feel washed out.

 

Ae looked at him and asked, “Who brought you here?”

 

“Ah….?  Yes… Here.”  Solo took another large mouthful.  “I do seem to recall I live here.” And downed yet another mouthful.  He was beginning to feel slightly buzzed.  _How very strange considering I can usually hold my liquor much better than this._

 

“Who drove you?”

 

I took another swig from the bottle.  “No one.” He stated.

 

“Then how-?” 

 

“By chopper.”  He snapped at her.  _There are times when my wife can be so irritating_.

 

“Who-?” Ae asked again.

 

“Me, myself or I, woman, take your pick!” he snapped, before pouring more liquid down his throat. “I can fly, you know.” 

 

“You already are,” Ae muttered.  “Now, why are you here, Napoléon?” she asked again.

 

“You already asked me that.” Solo took another mouthful, “And I told you.  I seem to recall telling you I live here…. By the way where’s **my** Illya?”

 

“ _Your_ Illya?” queried Ae.

 

“What’s with you, woman?”  Solo downed another good slug.  Then it hit him. 

To Ae Solo didn’t act like a man who was drunk, but rather like a person who was flying high from narcotics. Ae watched as Solo went through the motion of trying to act normal and failing miserably. 

 

In the end Solo managed to mumble, “You’re mad at me because I didn’t come to see Illya, aren’t you?”

 

“Should I be?”

 

“O-o-k-a-y?  Is this because I hit you?”   _Oh god I feel terrible_. Solo stared at her for a long time before he staggered in her direction. The room felt tilted, or else he did.   The next thing Solo was aware of was Ae holding his arm to steady him.

 

“Napoléon, what is wrong with you?”

 

“Me?  Nothing.” He replied and started to pull away, “Ephe… you have to k-know I-I didn’t m-mean to… to hit y-you.” 

 

“Didn’t you?  You were very convincing.” Ae’s voice had a sharp bite to it.

 

Solo was about to ask where his bottle was when Ephe grabbed it from his shaking hand.

 

“Enough.”  Ae said.

 

Solo knew it was nowhere near enough.  He could still feel this - what-ever-this-is, and the feeling was getting worse by the minute.

 

“Give that to me. Woman?” He yelled at her.

 

“Woman?  Napoléon Solo, don't you ever call me that!  You have had more than enough. You’re already flying and unless you intend to damage our marriage further-”

 

Solo quickly grabbed the bottle from Ae and pushed her aside.  Ae landed on her backside with a loud thump.  But Solo didn’t care.  _At this point the job can go to hell. She can go to h-hell. The w-world could go to h-hell.   All I w-want.  W-want is m-my b-bottle… and m-my Illya._ _M-my l-lover.  My **Illya.**   D-damn it, w-why w-won’t s-she l-leave m-me…m-me a-alone?_

 

Ephe got herself upright and went over to Solo. “You, Mister, have stepped over the line.  What you have done to both of us is nothing short of destroying what we have.  Do not! I repeat, do not **ever** touch me again.”

 

“Ephe?” It was Illya. He had heard the yelling and come to see what was causing it.

 

“Give me the bottle, Napoléon.  You don=t need it.”

 

“The h-hell I don’t.  You d-don’t know the h-half of w-what I’ve l-lived through t-these p-past few w-weeks.” Solo shook the bottle in her face. He took a swig before Ephe grabbed it out of his hand.  Ae then went into the bathroom and poured it down the sink.  “W-what the h-hell do y-you t-think you’re doing, w-woman?” Solo yelled, staggering after her. He was trying to grab the bottle out of her hands before she emptied it.

 

“Ephe?”  It was Illya.  He had followed in the direction of the raised voices.  “Where are you?  Are you all right?”

 

Ae turned to face Solo, who was now in the bathroom.  “You tell him.” She said.

 

“Tell me what?  Ephe?  Napoléon?  Please?”  Illya pleaded. “Someone tell me what’s-”

 

She looked directly at Solo “Well, go on.  Tell him.” She dared.

 

Napoléon staggered past her, shoving her out of the way as he stumbled into the bedroom. Knocking Illya over in the process.

 

“Ephe?  What’s going on?”  Ae rushed forward to grab Illya’s arm before he fell over. That’s when she noticed his bandages were hanging from his face.  Ae walked him over to on the sofa and sat him down. 

 

Before Ae could say a word, Illya was talking while he continued to remove the gauze dressing from his face.  The questions were aimed directly at his partner.  “Napoleon, what’s going on?  Why is Doctor Ae angry with you?” Illya asked from his perch on the couch.

 

“I will not!” Solo yelled at Illya and then stumbled out of the room. _How dare that woman threaten me!_ He fumed.

 

“Napoléon?  What’s going on?”  Illya yelled.  Then he turned to the female beside him.  “Doctor Ae, where did Napoléon go?”

 

“To cool off, I hope.” She snapped.

 

Illya was totally lost. “To cool off?  I don’t understand.  Why would Napoléon cool off?”

 

Ephe went over to him and knelt down in front. “Sweetheart.”

 

“Sweetheart?” this word puzzled him.  It was something he’d have to work out later.  “Why is Napoléon mad at you?  What did you say to him?”

 

“It’s a long story.”  She kissed his cheek. “Illya you recognized Napoléon’s voice?”

 

“What kind of question is that?  Of course I know Napoléon’s voi-”

 

“But you didn’t know Greg’s or Ross’?”

 

“Who?” 

 

“Ross and Gregory?”

 

“Ross and Gregory who?  Doctor Ae, who are you talking about?” 

 

“Doctor Ae?” Ae was puzzled. Why did Illya keep calling her by her title?

 

“That’s your name isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, but-?  Illya what is the last thing you remember?”

 

“Waking up in a strange room. Then I heard you and Napoléon yelling at each other, so I came in here.” He looked around the room as if it was the first time he’d seen it.

 

“I mean before that?”

 

“Before that?”

 

“Before you came in here.”

 

 “I’m not sure.  There was a bright light, then everything went dark and now I’m here.” He looked around the room again, “Where is here…?  What did you do to Napoléon?”

 

Ae automatically replied.  “Illya, you are at home. And I didn’t do anything to Napoléon.”

 

Again, Illya looked around the room. “Home?  This isn’t our bedroom.”

 

“’Our’ bed-?  Illya, your hands.  Where are your bandages?”

 

“What bandages?”

 

“The ones on your hands and eyes?”

 

Illya looked at her as if she had lost her marbles. “Doctor Ae.  There is nothing wrong with my hands or my face.  So why would I need bandages?”

 

“The accident-”

 

“What accident?  Napoléon and I were not hurt on the mis….  Why would you think we were?”

 

“Illya sit here for a minute, I’ll be right back.”  Ae quickly left the room.

 

<><><> 

 

In the hallway Ae could hear voices coming from the open area beside their bedroom.  She started in that direction and stopped when she recognized the voices belonged Greg and Illya.  But that was impossible, she had left Illya sitting on the couch in the bedroom.  Slowly she continued to the area.

 

“Illya, do you remember the new computer system going in?” Greg Evans asked.

 

“Of course I do.  And, I remember all the security glitches.  Then a few days later, the sprinkler system went berserk.  Greg, are you sure we weren’t attacked by THRUSH?”

 

“We weren’t.  A person from the installation team crossed the wires.”

 

“You’re kidding? That’s what Waverly said?”

 

Ae stopped the moment she saw them. Greg and Illya, with his eyes wrapped and his hands almost in gauze mitts, were sitting on the bench in the window alcove, talking. 

 

“Illya?” she asked.

 

He looked in her direction, “yes,” he replied.  When there was only silence to follow him. He asked, “Ephe, is something wrong?”

 

“Yes... er, no.”

 

Ae left to return to their bedroom.  She quietly opened the door and saw Illya still sitting on the couch where she had left him.  Just as she was closing the door Ross walked up to her.

 

“Kitten, is something wrong?”

 

Ae was white as a ghost. “Yes, there are two of them.”

 

Ross was more than curios.  He knew it to a lot to make Ephe lose her colouring. “Two of who?”

 

“Illya.” Ae replied

 

“Illya?”  Ross was concerned.  It wasn’t like Ephe to look or sound the way she did right now.

 

Ae opened the door the let Ross see.

 

“Ephe, what are you taking about?”  He put his arm around her shoulder.  “Kitten, maybe you are just over worked and tired. The room is empty.”

 

“Empty? That’s impossible, I just left-” Ae rushed in.  The room was indeed empty.  There was no one sitting on the couch or sitting anywhere else in the room.  “Ross, I swear.  I left him in here.”

 

“Ephe, ten minutes ago, I walked Illya to the indoor play area.  I left him there with Greg.”

 

Stunned, Ae was adamant about what she had seen. “Ross, he was in there, I swear.”

 

“Oh, Sweetie.” He hugged her tighter.

 

Ae looked up, “You don’t believe me, do you?”

 

“Ephe.  Everyone is just overtired with what happened at headquarters.”

 

“Ross!”

 

At that moment Illya and Greg walked down the hall, to join them.  If Ross thought Ephe was pale before, she was even paler now.

 

 

Part 23

  
Anything That Could Go Wrong-  
Head Quarters   
Napoléon.

January 9th was when Headquarters moved into the building on 5th Avenue. The change took place over the two weeks Illya and I were off. Of course, the planning had been going on for almost three years. The new building was erected per Mr. Waverly’s instruction. The building itself is half the area square footage of what our old one was but the new one is taller. The top or rather the nineteenth floor holds our heliport, and storage for the helicopters. It also holds the Air Dispatch Office.

The building is situated amid a section on low rise buildings, none over 14 floors, so we were able to obtain our own license for our choppers, which U.N.C.L.E. now owns four and that is not counting the two personal jets.

A brief rundown of our new HQ is as follows;  
Sub Level Three: Parking garage Level III   
Sub-Level Two: Research and Development Labs: Parking garage Level II  
Sub-Level One: Three Science Laboratories: Parking garage Level I  
Floor One: Routine Personnel and Equipment.  
Floors Two: Pool. Spa. Gym. Lockers.   
Floors Three: The Good Life Cafeteria: Life’s Banquet Hall.   
Floors Four: Medical Floor (Infirmary and Surgical Units. Doctor’s offices. Psychiatric Department)  
Floor Five: Wardrobe Department.   
Floors Six: Armory: Firing Range.   
Floors Seven: Communications: Security   
Floors Eight: Interrogation Rooms: Non-Secure Storage  
Floor Nine: The offices of Policy & Operation: Payroll  
Floor Ten: Steno Pool: Library: File Rooms   
Floor Eleven: Enforcement III Offices  
Floor Twelve: Enforcement II Offices  
Floor Thirteen: The ‘Old One’s’ Surgical Unit. (This floor doesn’t exist on the directory)  
Floor Fourteen: Guest Suite: Guest Rooms for Agents  
Floor Fifteen: Meeting Rooms I, II, III, IV   
Floor Sixteen: Waverly’s Office and private apartment   
Floor Seventeen: Ambassador Suite: Presidential Suite  
Floor Eighteen: Royal Suite: Locked Storage  
Floor Nineteen: Heliport: Air Storage: Air Dispatch Office

Public Bathrooms on all floors except. 4, 14, 16, 17 and 18

January 21st was the day we all arrived back to work after taking two weeks off. My office is now on the twelfth floor. Alexander Waverly's office is on the sixteenth. Illya’s is now down in the bowels of the building as his new position dictates he be near the science departments. Ephe, of course, returned to the infirmary and her new office on the fourth floor. Mac joined Anderson’s medical team. Gregory and Ross Evans resumed to their command of White Pines. Slowly, we all settling into our new positions.

It didn’t take me long to get back into the swing of things. I handled the “problems” as they came up. Assigning which teams were to handle each case and reporting to them to the ‘old man’. It felt odd that neither Illya nor I were out with them. I understood the reason behind it. I didn’t like it but I understood it.

The second week after we returned Mr. Waverly decided we needed a more up-to-date computer system. Since its installation we have had nothing but one disaster after another. It made going home seem senseless so we all decided to stay here. We took over the Guest Suite on the fourteenth floor as it is twice the size of the regular agent’s room. Illya is working almost twenty hours day. I have my hands full with departmental glitches. Only the medical department has a normal routine. And that’s because it has its own independent computer system.

Two weeks of living here and only occasionally meeting my lovers for lunch. I am more than ready to reconnect with them and get a few days away here.

<><><>

Today is Thursday… no, it’s only Wednesday. Can this month get any worse? All of us have been working twenty-five days straight. Adjusting and aligning a newer system and in some areas, a much needed out-of-date filing system.   
  
An inter-office memo came across my desk. It was informing me of the installation of a new security system and also their internal/external systems. This was almost at the same time as the computer refit. Obviously, that person had never heard of Murphy's laws of physics. At least I managed to talk Garibaldi into delaying the start of his project by about a week.

The wait made little difference because these last eight days Garibaldi and his department dealt with one phantom disaster after another.

Just when we thought every little tweak was tweaked and every final adjustment was made, were ready to call it a day when an internal emergency arose. I entered Garibaldi’s domain and was hit with a very heated exchange between Illya and Garibaldi. Apparently, the new security system caused glitches in the science department. My day only got worse from there. Arguments and fights broke out in every department. Even Mr. Waverly and I had several heated exchanges. To say that almost all the employees at U.N.C.L.E. were on edge and short-tempered, was a grossly underestimated statement.

Thus, we spent another week at headquarters. Our seventh, but at this point, who’s counting?

<><><>

Monday. March 3rd the start of a new a new month and a new week. And the start of a whole lot of new problems. Every day this week I have felt the increases from tension, not only in myself, but our entire staff. The only exception is Medical and that’s because it’s isolated from the rest of the building.

Actually, tempers started to appear late Friday and by Sunday, they were full blown. So come Monday morning, those of us who stayed here, complained of either headaches, sore burning eyes, short-tempers and dizziness. A small few complained of a loss in hearing, and everyone felt nauseous. A few described their irritability to something akin to fingernails being scraped across a chalkboard. The thought of that just made me cringe. Of course things just didn’t start on Friday they had been growing every day last week. It’s just that they came to a head on Friday.

The science departments, not to be overlooked had one mishap after another. Over two dozen science people ended up in medical with burns, cuts, bruises and other minor scrapes. Seasoned agents from Sections II & III became clumsy tenderfoots. Even our Survival School was affected. Eight cadets were brought in with multiple fractures. Included were cuts and scrapes from fights. For the first time in recorded history of the Survival Training school, a bomb disarming class had gone very wrong. Killing two cadets and injuring ten others. Among those injured was Daniel Cutter himself.

Thrush couldn't have done better job to neutralize us if they tried. And yet, somehow or other amid all this chaos we managed to dismantle two of Thrush's new laboratories and one new branch office. Aborted four other missions, so, all in all, it was not a bad week.

I did say our computer problems were over, didn’t I? Well, I spoke too soon. Both systems (ours plus security) were now awry, again. Some technical idiot crossed a few wires and short circuited many departments.

Below is the summary of this past week that I reported to Mister Waverly.

Monday the 21st   
\- Fights broke out in the Records Department and the Secretarial Pool.   
\- Computer malfunctions closed down the gym, pool and fire arms range.   
\- The four main elevators went down. The only two working elevators were at the back of the building. One is Mr. Waverly’s private elevator, the other is the service elevator.  
\- A meeting with Lewis, Mac and Ae gave the reports and chemical analysis on what had and is still effecting us. Methods on removal produced screaming matches. After the meeting Ae remained behind. She told me she was concerned for me. Her rantings just annoyed me further. It was also the first time I hit her. Something I’m not proud of. I tried to apologize but she just stormed out but not before telling me I had crossed the line. What line is she talking about now? I wondered about that for an hour and then chucked it. UNCLE is more important.

I felt my control beginning to slip by noon. At first, I thought it was just a tension headache from adjusting to my new position. But it’s much more than that. I feel on edge, as if someone is constantly watching me over my shoulder. Several times I’ve noticed my hands shaking. I put it down to the many cups of caffeine and the long hours of being awake. More than once I have lost my temper with my secretary and also my wife. Illya had the good sense to stay away.

Tuesday the 22nd   
\- A fire broke out in the Kitchen and Science Lab 2.   
\- Garibaldi’s alarms went off on floors 1, 9 and 14.   
\- The bathrooms on floors 1and 6 backed up.   
\- A bomb misfired a survival school killing two and injuring another eight, including the instructor, James Cutter.   
\- Ephe called me to say she was keeping Illya overnight for observation. She neglected to say what was wrong or what had happened. I lost my temper with her again and told her not to come crying to me with her minor problems. Though knowing Ephe she did tell me. I just didn’t have the patience to listen to her. I am far too busy dealing with other problems to be able to solve hers as well. I told her to take a deep breath, two aspirins and leave me the fuck alone. And as for Illya, I’d come to see him when I had time. Ae was civil but I knew she was angry with me. At that moment I didn't care.

As Tuesday came to a close I had very little self-control left. Ephe seems to take a personal interest in annoying me. Her reports and constant naggings irritate me to no end. Now, I’m yelling at her too.

I grabbed another cup of coffee, two more aspirins and took a deep breath. Bottom line is always Headquarter first. Our personal problems second. Later, much, much later I will deal with them, if there are any left to deal with.

Wednesday the 23rd  
\- Stephen Anderson personally delivered Ephe’s morning report. She’s keeping out of my sight, good!  
\- The sprinkler system went off only in File Room 3, on the 9th floor, soaking everything, including the staff.   
\- Garibaldi’s alarms went off on floors 6, again. Floor 10 and Mr. Waverly’s personal suite.

Thursday the 24th   
\- Ae came to see me very early this morning. She gave me the details on Illya and to ask again, why I had not been down to see him. I’m afraid I wasn’t very understanding with her. When I told her Illya’s always getting hurt and that I sometimes think it’s just to get attention. She lost it. So did I. I wasn’t proud that I lashed out at her again, but if it got her out of my face and out of my office, then I felt I did the right thing.   
\- Alarms went off on floors 2, 8, 15 and 19.   
\- The sprinkler system flooded floors 10 and 11, 17 - the Ambassadors Suite. The reception area outside of Mr. Waverly’s office.   
\- Bathrooms on floors 16, 17, 18. Executive rooms 1, 2, 3 and 4 backed up.

Good god, could Hell be much worse?

Friday the 25th   
I know Medical had their meeting this morning. Mac dropped by my office briefly informed me. He also want to drag my body down to medical. He said he wanted to flush my system. He told me Waverly was being treated as we speak. I argued, saying if he had Waverly then I had to stay. I didn’t win the argument as I ended up going. He did give me a choice. I could walk there or he would carry me. I gave in and went with him.

I wanted this whole thing over with. We were no further ahead in finding what the cause was. I was beginning to think unless we were all clear of what-ever-this-is, we were not going to get to the bottom of it. I personally, had had enough. I had lots of questions for both Mac and Ephe. But more importantly, I needed to apologize to Ephe for my conduct, again.

<><><>

Head Quarters,   
Aphrodite.

Monday January 23rd   
Napoléon, Illya and I returned to work in U.N.C.L.E.’s new location. Alex had been planning this move for over two years. He wanted headquarters to still be in the downtown area and he also wanted to have a helicopter pad. This took a lot of planning. As we planned and plotted against our adversaries; they also did the same with us. In the end, Alex chose a place in among the offices of the Financial District adjacent to the Fashion District. Most buildings did not go past the fifteen floor. Three buildings in the vicinity already had heliports. So when two more were going in it gave a good cover for us.

It took a while adjusting to the new building. The fact that we now had a floor to ourselves was a big improvement. So was having another operating theatre. Our offices were now at the end of the floor, away from the patient rooms. We also installed an additional isolation room which could reverse to an anti-pressure room. Oh how we could have used a room like this years ago. Instead we had to make do with the portable iso-unit. My office is now next to Mac’s. I’m not sure it that’s such a good idea. It means everyone has to go by me to get to his office. Maybe Mac planned to have me as his buffer. Which I think was his idea in the first place. There is only one nursing station. It is located in the centre of the patient rooms and is easier and more compact thanks to the new computers. Of course the patient log books are still available and are stored in cubicles under the central work area. The big difference is we now have another patient room created from the wasted space of the old floor plan.

After settling in with this new system, I resumed my world-wide duties via the new system. Since my pregnancy prohibited me from traveling although I still had about three months before the infant arrived. I was glad Mac insisted I stay put as I was not feeling all that well. I had recovered from the transference with Illya but the baby was my first concern right now. I have a feeling all is not right. I have not shared my concern with anyone as there is too much going on. Right now Napoléon or Illya have enough to deal with.

Monday, March 14th  
I asked Gregory if he could make a business call, and also if Ross could come with him. I had an eerie feeling we were going to need them as Headquarters is in an uproar. U.N.C.L.E. has its hands full of problems from computer malfunctions to personnel squabbles. In fact, the infirmary has never had a time like it’s having now. We have neither the supplies nor the manpower to keep on top of things. Greg called a few of the local hospitals. That afternoon he and Ross ran a pick-up service and got us the supplies we badly needed.

Friday, March 18th  
Medical supplies arrived from our own branches across the county and a few from U.N.C.L.E.’s branches world-wide. We now had enough supplies to see us through and repay the local hospitals we had borrowed from.

Monday the 21st   
Everyone in medical was busy as the casualties never seemed to stop. Some of us were now doing double shifts to keep up with the demand. Another accident in the science labs sent Illya to us. He bore the blunt end of an explosion. His hands and face were mottled with a blue dye and blasted with shards of glass. Several of which had hit his eyes. Needless to say we hands full.

Illya’s surgery was severely taxing on all involved. Just when we thought we had all the pieces of glass one more kept appearing. I was more concerned with the ones that entered his eyes than I was of the ones on the rest of him. Several shards were close to the pupil. I let Greg take over operating on Illya. I was too emotionally upset to continue. Stephen Anderson stepped in to assist. I watched Greg pulled a deep narrow piece of glass from the pupil in his right eye just before I left the theatre. I was concerned that piece could affect his sight. All I could think of was how much pain could Illya absorb before he reached his limit.

On the opposite end of the pole was Napoléon and his biting barbs which did nothing to ease my discomfort.

By the 24th I was more than ready to leave to leave headquarters; and downtown Manhattan. I had reached my end. At six thirty this morning I finally tracked down Solo in his office. I handed him the medical departmental report, since he was expecting it. What he wasn’t expecting was my report on Illya. Illya had been in the vicinity of an experiment gone wrong. He bore the brunt of the impact. Doctor Lewis neutralize the liquid but not before it mottled his skin. A team of four had operated on him. The end result is we have no idea of the extent of damage done to his eyes. From here onwards, my conversation got more than a little heated.

Napoléon and I had another full blown argument. Again, I lost my temper with him and again he retaliated. My face bore his hand print by the time I left. I returned to medical, checked on Illy and finished what reports I had. Then I was taking Illya out of here.

At one this afternoon I hung up the phone on Napoléon. Not that he called to apologize, he didn’t. That wasn’t Solo’s style. He was looking for medical reports from last week. I told him to call Anderson. Why did he call me? What the hell is his problem? I wanted to yell to anyone who could hear me.

Right now tempers were short with everyone here. It wouldn’t take much to light the fire and blow the whole place to kingdom come. Fortunately, whatever hit the departments managed to stay clear of medical. Though the medical staff did have their hands full.

Stephen Anderson, MD had tried several times to reach Waverly. After finally getting through to Alex, Stephen told me he wished he hadn’t. Alex raised his voice to him, telling him not to pester him with such frivolities. “If you have a problem see Ae. It’s her damn department”. When Mac heard, he went on the hunt for Alex.

At one thirty, I called Mac and I gave him the autopsy report on the two deaths from training academy. Anderson had finally taken my advice and left to get some much needed sleep... And lastly, until HQ was back to normal I was taking Kuryakin out of here.

Having Solo lose his temper and take it out on me was one thing, but bearing Solo’s back-handed frustrations was something else. I stormed out of his office. I knew I had someone to protect.

By two PM, I was just leaving my office when Mac dropped by. I told him there are three teams who are uncontaminated besides the medical staff. They have been away from HQ these past few weeks on assignments and I thought they could help him.

“They are Tuula Crighton and Dennis Treacle, from Section Three. The other two teams are from Section Two. Mark Slate, April Dancer, Avery Bates and Micha Stalin.”

“After all we’ve had been through, you are just telling me this, now?” Mac asked, somewhat peeved.

“Up to now, you have had me and the medical staff. I’m telling you because I thought you might like their help since I’m taking Illya with me.”

“Where are you going?”

“White Pines.”

“Why?”

“Why?” She gave him an odd look, “Mac I’m not leaving Illya here. Not when Napoleon is like this. He’s hit me twice. I’ll be damned if I’ll let him get anywhere near Illya.”

“So why not put him in isolation? It’s voice locked. That way you’ll save valuable time. And I don’t lose you.”

“Mac, you’ve got to be kidding? Napoléon has the same authority as Waverly, now. You and I know they can override any voice commands we put in place. Besides, all the ‘Iso units’ are currently in use. Right now, I want Illya safe and here is not the place to be.”

“Eph, you don’t have to spell it out for me. I’ve seen tempers fly around here and witnessed the results that followed. Just be careful. Who’s flying you?”

“No one. I’m driving.”

“Driving? Why don’t you take a chopper? Alex will understand when I tell him later. Besides, it will be quicker.”

“Oh sure, and have it logged so Solo can track me. No thanks. I going to take Illya myself.”

“Be careful.”

“Aren’t I always?”

Before I left, I suggested to Mac that he have Slate and Dancer assist Lewis with the floor testing. Lewis and I had only made up to eleventh floor. I also told him Stephen had finished testing the water and was now cleansing the contamination. The water had contained traces of three different psychotic drugs. Also, Anderson had put in an order for bottled water to cover us until we were completely clean. Since everyone in the building had ingested the water at some point, over these last three weeks, we were all affected. I suggested Stalin work with Anderson as Stalin had also worked in the labs with Illya. Lastly, I reminded Mac that Bates is an excellent pilot and that he be put ‘in charge’ of the flight schedules until the regular flying team was cleared.

Mac was fully aware that Agents Solo, Kuryakin, Stalin and Bates all held up-to-date licenses for the company helicopters besides the regular crew. Also on stand-by were Ret. Agents Evans and Penrose.

At fourteen forty-five I called White Pines to ask Gregory to meet me with our chopper at the Exxon truck stop on U.S. 95 just before Port Chester.

By fifteen hundred, I had an injured Illya secured in UNCLE’s pick-up truck and was pulling out of the underground parking lot. I took a company truck, something I never do. I left my car thinking Napoléon might think I was still in the building. Six months ago Napoléon had all our personal cars fitted with tracking devices in case we ran into trouble. I wanted Illya away from HQ and away from Solo. I was counting on the confusion at HQ to buy me time before they’d try to look for me. By the time they’d have gotten that figured out, I will have met Greg.

Forty-five minutes east of Manhattan I pulled the pick-up into the gas station. At the far end of the field, our small chopper was waiting for us. I drove up. Both Greg and I got Illya transferred. As we were taking off I called the service number at H.Q. then handed the phone to Greg. I asked him to tell them to come and pick up their vehicle. Gregory’s voice was not commonly known at head-quarters. This was an added bit of security for Illya.

<><><>

Thursday night at White Pines

It was going on six p.m. as we finished a wonderful, and very peaceful meal. Ross had cooked Illya's favourite meal; Roast chicken with mashed sweet potatoes. Served with garlic buttered Brussel sprouts and cheese crusted cauliflower. And for or dessert; coconut lime cake. Gregory made cappuccinos for us. Illya’s coffee was served in a glass, something he could handle.

With Illya’s hands wrapped and his eyes bound, it wouldn’t have mattered what the food was. Ross put his larger than normal portion in a bowl. I fed Illya like I would an infant, with a spoon. Illya fought me at first. After tasting the first spoonful, Illya gave in. He asked if there were Brussel sprouts as he could smell the garlic butter sauce. Next spoonful contained his sprout. After that Illya made no fuss as I shoveled the food into his ever-open mouth. I knew Illya was hungry, he hadn’t eaten in medical. Our proud Russian would not allow anyone to feed him other than Napoléon, Mac or myself, and that had not always been possible; especially since Napoléon was in his own little snit. Soon the bowl was empty and Illya was liking the outside of his mouth, just like a contented cat after consuming a feast. The first spoonful of the cake led to the second, then to a second slice. Illya ended his meal by sipping his coffee through a straw.

A big burp led to, “Dinner was wonderful, thank you. Is there any more… for later I mean?” What Illya said next surprised me. “Ephe, where am I?”   
  
I gave Greg and Ross a puzzled look. I felt sure Illya would know where is was from the sounds and aromas.

Then Greg asked, “Illya, do you not recognize my voice?”

“Should I?” he replied.

Ross also asked the same thing and got the same reply.

Anderson and I had checked Illya’s hearing right after the surgery. His replies didn’t indicate there was any problem. I asked Illya if he heard the sounds in the chopper and the ones in the kitchen. Illya said “yes”, but he didn’t recognize the voices. We all told him not to worry, that it would come back a little later. The truth was we were all concerned. Illya heard the sounds from the chopper and knew my voice, but didn’t recognize Ross or Greg’s? Then I wondered if he would recognize Napoléon’s.

By nine p.m. and with Ross’ assistance I had managed to get Illya into bed. We put Illya in the guest room at the end of the hallway. I slept with Illya just in case he woke during the night. Not being able to see and being in a totally different place, would un-verve even the best of a normal agent. For me, at least, tonight it was a bit more insurance for Illya. If Solo did come home, he have to get past Ross, Greg and me first.

<><><>

Friday Moring at HQ.

MacVey and Anderson started flushing Solo’s system at five thirty in the morning. By seven p.m. Solo was feeling more like himself. After checking in on Alex, Napoléon went looking for Ephe. After searching the building and coming up empty he figured she went home. Solo signed out one of the company’s helicopters and was at White Pines by eleven p.m.

Strange, thought Solo, for once there was no one to greet me and the place is in darkness except for the outside security lights, which were always on.

Solo made my way into the house and up the stairs. The place was so very quiet. He yelled out, hoping someone would hear him. No one answered. IF a pin was dropped it would have vibrated the whole house. He had expected to find Illya in their bedroom and was surprised when Illya wasn't there. He dropped his jacket over the back of the first chair he came in contact with. His next stop was to the mini fridge. Solo grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels then the door opened and Ephe walked in. He was about to reach for the white wine when Ephe said. >Don=t bother=.

Ephe walked straight over to him. “Napoleon, what are you doing here?”

“Here?” he asked, then took a big swig from the bottle. “It’s been a hell of day and I feel washed out.  
  
Ae looked at him and asked, “Who brought you here?”

“Ah….? Yes… Here.” Solo took another large mouthful. “I do seem to recall I live here.” And downed yet another mouthful. He was beginning to feel slightly buzzed. How very strange considering I can usually hold my liquor much better than this.

“Who drove you?”

I took another swig from the bottle. “No one.” He stated.

“Then how-?”

“By chopper.” He snapped at her. There are times when my wife can be so irritating.

“Who-?” Ae asked again.

“Me, myself or I, woman, take your pick!” he snapped, before pouring more liquid down his throat. “I can fly, you know.”

“You already are,” Ae muttered. “Now, why are you here, Napoléon?” she asked again.

“You already asked me that.” Solo took another mouthful, “And I told you. I seem to recall telling you I live here…. By the way where’s my Illya?”

“Your Illya?” queried Ae.

“What’s with you, woman?” Solo downed another good slug. Then it hit him.   
To Ae Solo didn’t act like a man who was drunk, but rather like a person who was flying high from narcotics. Ae watched as Solo went through the motion of trying to act normal and failing miserably.

In the end Solo managed to mumble, “You’re mad at me because I didn’t come to see Illya, aren’t you?”

“Should I be?”

“O-o-k-a-y? Is this because I hit you?” Oh god I feel terrible. Solo stared at her for a long time before he staggered in her direction. The room felt tilted, or else he did. The next thing Solo was aware of was Ae holding his arm to steady him.

“Napoléon, what is wrong with you?”

“Me? Nothing.” He replied and started to pull away, “Ephe… you have to k-know I-I didn’t m-mean to… to hit y-you.”

“Didn’t you? You were very convincing.” Ae’s voice had a sharp bite to it.

Solo was about to ask where his bottle was when Ephe grabbed it from his shaking hand.

“Enough.” Ae said.

Solo knew it was nowhere near enough. He could still feel this - what-ever-this-is, and the feeling was getting worse by the minute.

“Give that to me. Woman?” He yelled at her.

“Woman? Napoléon Solo, don't you ever call me that! You have had more than enough. You’re already flying and unless you intend to damage our marriage further-”

Solo quickly grabbed the bottle from Ae and pushed her aside. Ae landed on her backside with a loud thump. But Solo didn’t care. At this point the job can go to hell. She can go to h-hell. The w-world could go to h-hell. All I w-want. W-want is m-my b-bottle… and m-my Illya. M-my l-lover. My Illya. D-damn it, w-why w-won’t s-she l-leave m-me…m-me a-alone?

Ephe got herself upright and went over to Solo. “You, Mister, have stepped over the line. What you have done to both of us is nothing short of destroying what we have. Do not! I repeat, do not ever touch me again.”

“Ephe?” It was Illya. He had heard the yelling and come to see what was causing it.

“Give me the bottle, Napoléon. You don=t need it.”

“The h-hell I don’t. You d-don’t know the h-half of w-what I’ve l-lived through t-these p-past few w-weeks.” Solo shook the bottle in her face. He took a swig before Ephe grabbed it out of his hand. Ae then went into the bathroom and poured it down the sink. “W-what the h-hell do y-you t-think you’re doing, w-woman?” Solo yelled, staggering after her. He was trying to grab the bottle out of her hands before she emptied it.

“Ephe?” It was Illya. He had followed in the direction of the raised voices. “Where are you? Are you all right?”

Ae turned to face Solo, who was now in the bathroom. “You tell him.” She said.

“Tell me what? Ephe? Napoléon? Please?” Illya pleaded. “Someone tell me what’s-”

She looked directly at Solo “Well, go on. Tell him.” She dared.

Napoléon staggered past her, shoving her out of the way as he stumbled into the bedroom. Knocking Illya over in the process.

“Ephe? What’s going on?” Ae rushed forward to grab Illya’s arm before he fell over. That’s when she noticed his bandages were hanging from his face. Ae walked him over to on the sofa and sat him down.

Before Ae could say a word, Illya was talking while he continued to remove the gauze dressing from his face. The questions were aimed directly at his partner. “Napoleon, what’s going on? Why is Doctor Ae angry with you?” Illya asked from his perch on the couch.

“I will not!” Solo yelled at Illya and then stumbled out of the room. How dare that woman threaten me! He fumed.

“Napoléon? What’s going on?” Illya yelled. Then he turned to the female beside him. “Doctor Ae, where did Napoléon go?”

“To cool off, I hope.” She snapped.

Illya was totally lost. “To cool off? I don’t understand. Why would Napoléon cool off?”

Ephe went over to him and knelt down in front. “Sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart?” this word puzzled him. It was something he’d have to work out later. “Why is Napoléon mad at you? What did you say to him?”  
  
“It’s a long story.” She kissed his cheek. “Illya you recognized Napoléon’s voice?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I know Napoléon’s voi-”

“But you didn’t know Greg’s or Ross’?”

“Who?”

“Ross and Gregory?”

“Ross and Gregory who? Doctor Ae, who are you talking about?”

“Doctor Ae?” Ae was puzzled. Why did Illya keep calling her by her title?

“That’s your name isn’t it?”

“Yes, but-? Illya what is the last thing you remember?”

“Waking up in a strange room. Then I heard you and Napoléon yelling at each other, so I came in here.” He looked around the room as if it was the first time he’d seen it.

“I mean before that?”

“Before that?”

“Before you came in here.”

“I’m not sure. There was a bright light, then everything went dark and now I’m here.” He looked around the room again, “Where is here…? What did you do to Napoléon?”

Ae automatically replied. “Illya, you are at home. And I didn’t do anything to Napoléon.”

Again, Illya looked around the room. “Home? This isn’t our bedroom.”

“’Our’ bed-? Illya, your hands. Where are your bandages?”

“What bandages?”

“The ones on your hands and eyes?”

Illya looked at her as if she had lost her marbles. “Doctor Ae. There is nothing wrong with my hands or my face. So why would I need bandages?”

“The accident-”

“What accident? Napoléon and I were not hurt on the mis…. Why would you think we were?”

“Illya sit here for a minute, I’ll be right back.” Ae quickly left the room.

<><><>

In the hallway Ae could hear voices coming from the open area beside their bedroom. She started in that direction and stopped when she recognized the voices belonged Greg and Illya. But that was impossible, she had left Illya sitting on the couch in the bedroom. Slowly she continued to the area.

“Illya, do you remember the new computer system going in?” Greg Evans asked.

“Of course I do. And, I remember all the security glitches. Then a few days later, the sprinkler system went berserk. Greg, are you sure we weren’t attacked by THRUSH?”

“We weren’t. A person from the installation team crossed the wires.”

“You’re kidding? That’s what Waverly said?”

Ae stopped the moment she saw them. Greg and Illya, with his eyes wrapped and his hands almost in gauze mitts, were sitting on the bench in the window alcove, talking.

“Illya?” she asked.

He looked in her direction, “yes,” he replied. When there was only silence to follow him. He asked, “Ephe, is something wrong?”

“Yes... er, no.”

Ae left to return to their bedroom. She quietly opened the door and saw Illya still sitting on the couch where she had left him. Just as she was closing the door Ross walked up to her.

“Kitten, is something wrong?”

Ae was white as a ghost. “Yes, there are two of them.”

Ross was more than curios. He knew it to a lot to make Ephe lose her colouring. “Two of who?”

“Illya.” Ae replied

“Illya?” Ross was concerned. It wasn’t like Ephe to look or sound the way she did right now.

Ae opened the door the let Ross see.

“Ephe, what are you taking about?” He put his arm around her shoulder. “Kitten, maybe you are just over worked and tired. The room is empty.”

“Empty? That’s impossible, I just left-” Ae rushed in. The room was indeed empty. There was no one sitting on the couch or sitting anywhere else in the room. “Ross, I swear. I left him in here.”

“Ephe, ten minutes ago, I walked Illya to the indoor play area. I left him there with Greg.”

Stunned, Ae was adamant about what she had seen. “Ross, he was in there, I swear.”

“Oh, Sweetie.” He hugged her tighter.

Ae looked up, “You don’t believe me, do you?”

“Ephe. Everyone is just overtired with what happened at headquarters.”

“Ross!”

At that moment Illya and Greg walked down the hall, to join them. If Ross thought Ephe was pale before, she was even paler now.

 


	24. Still at White Pines

Part 24

 

_Still at White Pines_

 

Ross guided Ephe downstairs and into the living room.  Gregory, and Illya followed them. Napoléon was already there and seated in the arm chair closest to the fire place. His left hand held his glass with a good portion of Jack Daniels.  His right hand rested on the arm on the chair while his fingers tapped to an unheard rhythm.

 

Once inside the room Ross guided Ephe to the couch and sat her on the middle cushion.  Illya sat on her left side, the one closest to Napoléon.   Greg went directly to the bar area to make a large pot of tea.  While the water was boiling he put together a plate of sandwiches which Ross had prepared earlier.  With everything on the tray, he carried it to the coffee table in the centre of the sitting area.

 

Greg joined the conversation that was in progress.  Ross continued after he had poured tea for everyone, “Because the old existing colour codes didn’t match the new ones, they ended up crossed-matching some of the wires. Maintenance’s last shipment of cleaning fluids got mislabeled and ended up in the wrong place. Going through the wrong systems.  When mixed with water chemical reactions took place.  A few of them became toxic. That’s when Mac, Ae and Lewis suggested a floor by floor investigation.  It started yesterday, that’s why Ephe brought you home.  It’s going to take some time to flush everything. 

 

Greg took over, “Alex, and Anderson were flushed yesterday. Napoléon’s body was flushed this morning. It was a day too late when we found something wrong. The chemical used in the flushing caused a delayed side effect.  We managed to correct Alex and Anderson, and a few who had already received the serum. Unfortunately Napoléon had left the building before we could treat him.  For some reason we don’t understand, the serum we thought counteracted the original one only caused the individual to become agitated and extremely uni-focused on an individual who is important to the one infected.  The toxin made the victim do things he would in normal circumstance, not do.  We had two cases were fist fights broke out.  Ross and I were concerned for Ephe and you.  Neither of us want Napoléon to harm you any more than he had.”

 

Illya was emphatic with his reply, “Napoléon would never hurt me.” then Kuryakin looked at Ae, ‘Did Napoléon hurt you?”

 

Greg quietly answered for her, “He did and has.  Our concern is for the baby. Ephe is close to delivering.” He paused when he noticed Illya’s bandages were missing.  ”Illya… your bandages?”

 

“What bandages?  Why is everyone asking about them?”

 

Ephe cut in.  “Illya.  You were hurt in the lab explosion.”

 

“What explosion?  I haven’t been anywhere near the labs. Napoléon and I just got back for our last assignment.”

 

“Assignment?” Ae queried. The others, including Napoléon stared at him

 

“Yes,” replied Kuryakin, “Will you excuse me for a moment?”  He stood and left the room as if it was the normal thing to do.

 

The four watched him leave. Then almost immediately he returned.  Only it wasn’t the Illya who just left.  It was the Illya Ae had brought home.  Kuryakin came to an immediate halt.  With his eyes bandaged, his arms extended, he was trying to feel his way.  Almost immediately Ae was at his side.

 

Illya could smell her scent. “Ephe, why did you leave me?  I almost fell down the stairs.  Please don’t leave me again.  Where is Napasha?”

 

Ae grabbed his arm and let him to the couch.  Turned him around so he could feel the edge of the cough against his calves.  “Illya, sit down.” 

 

Illya did as he was told.  After he sat he asked, “What’s wrong…?  Ephe?”  Illya leaned against the back of the chair.  He lifted his head as if to smell the air.  “Ephe, why are you so quiet?  Is Napoléon here?  I use to tease him about the amount of cologne he wore.  I kept telling him Thrush would have no problem finding him.  All they had to do was follow the scent of his cologne.” Illya heard laughter. “Ephe, who is with us?”

 

“Do you remember Ross and Gregory?” Ae asked.

 

“Of course I do.  Are they here too?” Illya asked a bit too quickly.

 

“You didn’t know them when I first brought you home.”

 

Kuryakin gave her a big smile. “Maybe I was still half asleep?”

 

“Maybe,” she whispered and let it go.

 

“You were certainly hungry.” Ross added.

 

 

 

 

 

“I was.  Hospital food all tastes the same no matter which hospital you are in.” He replied, then went very quiet.  “The lab… The accident…  Ephe, is it permanent?”

 

“I… we don’t know.  But when you didn’t remember Ross’ or Greg’s voice, we… I was worried something else had gone wrong.”

 

Illya touched his bandaged head with a bandaged paw. “Has it?” He asked calmly.

 

“Sweetheart, I don’t know.  There was so much going on at the moment that I haven’t had a chance to re-access you.  But since you know Ross and Greg now, that’s one less thing.”  


Illya was becoming agitated and his voice showed it.  “Then for heaven’s sake tell me something you do know!” His hands began to shake, then he realized it was not her fault.  “I’m sorry, Ephe.” He dropped his head and whispered, “I’m sorry I doubted you… After all you’ve done-“

 

Ephe turned to face him. Then wrapped her arms around him.  “There’s nothing for you to be sorry for Illya.” Then she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

 

Ae looked over to Napoleon, who was sitting quietly for once.  ”I see they found you?”

 

Illya perked up. “Napoleon?  He’s here?”

 

“Illya,” Solo spoke as he moved from the chair to kneel in front of Illya.  Ae didn’t move from her position, she didn’t trust Solo. “Do you remember people fighting in the labs?” Solo placed his hands on Illya’s arms because Illya’s wrapped hands looked too painful to touch.

 

“A few minor spats, yes.  What has that to do with-?  Napoléon?”

 

Napoléon tried very hard to keep a tight rein in his feelings. He knew there were three other ready to protect Illya should he make a wrong move.  Solo quietly told his love his version as he remembered what happened, “After you were injured by the explosion. HQ was infected with a toxin-”

 

Illya cut him off. “But you weren’t infected.”

 

“I was, Illya” Ephe could see the strain on Solo’s body.  “So was Mr. Waverly.”

 

“And Ephe?” Illya asked.

 

“No, she’s okay.  The Infirmary was not affected…” As he spoke to Illya, Ephe could see him shaking, his voice, strained from trying to sound normal.  “The medical team didn’t know how the infection got to everyone.  The doctors figured it began almost the same time we returned to work. No one’s sure how it happened or who’s responsible.  We’ve checked everything. I recommended all food and water sources be checked and triple checked. We found the water system was contaminated. Dr. Lewis is working on that problem.”

 

 “Mr. Waverly and Mr. Garibaldi are they-?”

 

“The first ones along with me to receive a new flush to our systems.  It wasn’t pleasant but It was the fastest way to clear our body of the toxins.”

 

“Napoléon, system flushes take eight to twelve hours to complete.” Injected Ae.

 

Solo looked at Ae as he answered Illya “I know, I came as soon as mine was completed.” 

 

Illya turned to face in Ae’s direction. He felt Napoléon shaking and tried to ignore it.  There was something else going on that he was not privy too, so he tried to keep the tone light.  “Ephe, Napoleon hurt you, didn’t he?  Is that why you brought me here?”

 

Ae closed her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay but failing badly. She knew how much pressure it had taken Napoléon to sound normal.  “Yes, Illya.  I didn’t want him to hurt you too.  That’s why I-“”

 

Illya pulled his arms free, forgetting who was holding him.  “Napoleon, would never hurt me, Ephe.  I know he wouldn’t.”

 

Ae moved slightly further away, but she kept her eyes on Napoleon.  “I could not take that chance, Illya.  You were… you are too badly injured for me to take that chance.”

 

Illya simply stated.  “Napoleon, would never hurt me.  I believe this.  Ephe, you’re wrong.”

 

“I wish I were, Love.  But I don’t think I am.” Ae replied, looking directly at Solo.

 

At that moment Solo realized Ae was still too close to Illya and once again he pushed Ae out of his way.  He pushed her hard enough that she lost her balance and fell to the floor.  “I said stay away from him!  Haven’t you done enough damage to him, woman!”  He turned his attention back to Illya.  “What else has she done to you, _my_ Love?” he asked, pulling the Russian into his arms.  “Whatever she did, will stop now…  I’ll take care of you….  Just like I always do.  Shush… It’s okay, you’re safe now.  I’ve got you.”  He guided Illya from the couch and sat him down on the carpet in front of the fire. “I’m just going to get us a blanket then it will be just you and me, like always.”  He waited for Illya’s nod before he left Illya’s side and went over to the couch  to retrieve the blanket.  On the way he grabbed Ae by her arm and was just about to push her when Ross and Gregory stopped him.  “Oh good.” He looked from one to the other, “Remove this woman from here.  I will not let her hurt **my** Illya.”

 

“What did you say, Napoléon?” Ross asked as he approached Solo allowing Greg to move behind Solo.  When Greg had the chance he placed his hand on Solo’s shoulder and pressed a needle into Solo’s neck.

 

“Napoléon,” Illya called out. “What’s going on?  Who are you talking to?”

 

“Remove her! She hurt _my_ Illya! She-e-e.” Solo started and then collapsed to the floor. 

 

Ae looked at Ross who said, “Bryan called.  Apparently the flush they used only caused another side effect.  Initially it did make the person feel better but then it turned host extremely possessive.”  While he explained, Greg picked up Solo with his arms.

 

Illya yelled out.  “Will somebody tell me what’s going on?  Napoleon?”

 

Ae went over to him and took his left bandaged hand. “I think Greg gave him something to put him to sleep.”

 

“Why? Why, he didn’t do anything.”

 

“Oh Love.” Ae replied and kissed his cheek again, “he did”.

 

“Ephe,” Ross interrupted, “Stephen and Bryan strongly suggest we return Napoleon to H.Q… We don’t have much time. The knockout drug only lasts a few hours.”

 

“Ephe, please, what is going on?” begged Illya.

 

“Right now, I’m not sure.  Your insistence for bottled water in your lab office and the accident brought you to medical before the drug entered your system.  You are clear and I want to keep you that way.  That is why I brought you home.  I just didn’t think Napoleon would come here so quickly.” Ae paused and looked at Greg, who was indicating they should start moving.   “Illya, we have to take Napoleon back to headquarters.”

 

“Then take me with you.”

 

“I can’t, sweetheart.  You are not infected.”

 

“How do you know I’m not?”

 

“Because I tested your blood.  You are clear and I want to keep you that way.  If I take you back, there is always a chance you could get infected.”

 

“Not if I stay in the infirmary.  I promise to stay out of the way.  Please, Ephe, Napoleon needs-”

 

“Napoleon needs you to stay healthy. As do I.  One of us will stay with you, Illya.  Your choice.”

 

“You need to go back. Da?”

 

“Not if you want me to stay.”

 

“I wa… I can’t be that selfish.”

 

“Yes, you can.  Anderson and Lewis have Mac, and a medical team to assist.  Also Ross and Gregory will help.”

 

“You would really stay here with me?”

 

“Yes, it that’s what you want…  Illya, if I stay it will be close to a week before any of them can come back. We have to make sure it’s eradicated before anyone leaves HQ.  It will be just the two of us here.  So we’re going to have to help each other.”

 

“Da, I promise.  Napoleon… Is he really that sick?”

 

“Yes.  Greg knocked him out.  Just like using a sleep dart.”

 

“He’s not going to like it when he wakes up. He hates those things.”

 

Ae could hear Ross talking on the phone.

 

“He’s been hit with one before?” Greg asked.

 

“Da, we all have.  So we know what to expect.  It’s normal procedure.” Illya turned his head in the direction towards Ae.  “Didn’t you know that?”

 

“No.  No I didn’t.” Ae turned to Greg, “Did you know this?”

 

“No. But I haven’t been at H.Q. in quite some time.” Greg replied.

 

Ae made a snap decision.  “Illya, promise me no pouts and you will do exactly what I say?”

“I promise.”

 

“Good, now let’s get Napoleon out of here.  Okay?”

 

“You will come back?” Illya asked Ae as Ross opened the door and Greg carrying Solo started to leave.

 

“No.”  She kissed his cheek again. “You, are coming with us.”

 

“I wish you wouldn’t do that.” Said Illya, a little annoyed.

 

“Do what?”

 

“I want a real kiss.” He replied and blushed.

 

“When we get back, I promise you can have all the kisses you want.” She turned to Ross who held the door open for Gregory.  Ae took hold of Illya’s arm guiding him towards the door where Ross pick him up and flung him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” he was peeved and tried to wiggle.  Ross held him tight.

 

“Be still, Illya, it’s quicker this way.”  Ross replied.

 

Ae followed behind.  “Shush Illya, you promised, remember?”

 

 

 

 

Part 24

 

_Still at White Pines_

 

Ross guided Ephe downstairs and into the living room.  Gregory, and Illya followed them. Napoléon was already there and seated in the arm chair closest to the fire place. His left hand held his glass with a good portion of Jack Daniels.  His right hand rested on the arm on the chair while his fingers tapped to an unheard rhythm.

 

Once inside the room Ross guided Ephe to the couch and sat her on the middle cushion.  Illya sat on her left side, the one closest to Napoléon.   Greg went directly to the bar area to make a large pot of tea.  While the water was boiling he put together a plate of sandwiches which Ross had prepared earlier.  With everything on the tray, he carried it to the coffee table in the centre of the sitting area.

 

Greg joined the conversation that was in progress.  Ross continued after he had poured tea for everyone, “Because the old existing colour codes didn’t match the new ones, they ended up crossed-matching some of the wires. Maintenance’s last shipment of cleaning fluids got mislabeled and ended up in the wrong place. Going through the wrong systems.  When mixed with water chemical reactions took place.  A few of them became toxic. That’s when Mac, Ae and Lewis suggested a floor by floor investigation.  It started yesterday, that’s why Ephe brought you home.  It’s going to take some time to flush everything. 

 

Greg took over, “Alex, and Anderson were flushed yesterday. Napoléon’s body was flushed this morning. It was a day too late when we found something wrong. The chemical used in the flushing caused a delayed side effect.  We managed to correct Alex and Anderson, and a few who had already received the serum. Unfortunately Napoléon had left the building before we could treat him.  For some reason we don’t understand, the serum we thought counteracted the original one only caused the individual to become agitated and extremely uni-focused on an individual who is important to the one infected.  The toxin made the victim do things he would in normal circumstance, not do.  We had two cases were fist fights broke out.  Ross and I were concerned for Ephe and you.  Neither of us want Napoléon to harm you any more than he had.”

 

Illya was emphatic with his reply, “Napoléon would never hurt me.” then Kuryakin looked at Ae, ‘Did Napoléon hurt you?”

 

Greg quietly answered for her, “He did and has.  Our concern is for the baby. Ephe is close to delivering.” He paused when he noticed Illya’s bandages were missing.  ”Illya… your bandages?”

 

“What bandages?  Why is everyone asking about them?”

 

Ephe cut in.  “Illya.  You were hurt in the lab explosion.”

 

“What explosion?  I haven’t been anywhere near the labs. Napoléon and I just got back for our last assignment.”

 

“Assignment?” Ae queried. The others, including Napoléon stared at him

 

“Yes,” replied Kuryakin, “Will you excuse me for a moment?”  He stood and left the room as if it was the normal thing to do.

 

The four watched him leave. Then almost immediately he returned.  Only it wasn’t the Illya who just left.  It was the Illya Ae had brought home.  Kuryakin came to an immediate halt.  With his eyes bandaged, his arms extended, he was trying to feel his way.  Almost immediately Ae was at his side.

 

Illya could smell her scent. “Ephe, why did you leave me?  I almost fell down the stairs.  Please don’t leave me again.  Where is Napasha?”

 

Ae grabbed his arm and let him to the couch.  Turned him around so he could feel the edge of the cough against his calves.  “Illya, sit down.” 

 

Illya did as he was told.  After he sat he asked, “What’s wrong…?  Ephe?”  Illya leaned against the back of the chair.  He lifted his head as if to smell the air.  “Ephe, why are you so quiet?  Is Napoléon here?  I use to tease him about the amount of cologne he wore.  I kept telling him Thrush would have no problem finding him.  All they had to do was follow the scent of his cologne.” Illya heard laughter. “Ephe, who is with us?”

 

“Do you remember Ross and Gregory?” Ae asked.

 

“Of course I do.  Are they here too?” Illya asked a bit too quickly.

 

“You didn’t know them when I first brought you home.”

 

Kuryakin gave her a big smile. “Maybe I was still half asleep?”

 

“Maybe,” she whispered and let it go.

 

“You were certainly hungry.” Ross added.

 

 

 

 

 

“I was.  Hospital food all tastes the same no matter which hospital you are in.” He replied, then went very quiet.  “The lab… The accident…  Ephe, is it permanent?”

 

“I… we don’t know.  But when you didn’t remember Ross’ or Greg’s voice, we… I was worried something else had gone wrong.”

 

Illya touched his bandaged head with a bandaged paw. “Has it?” He asked calmly.

 

“Sweetheart, I don’t know.  There was so much going on at the moment that I haven’t had a chance to re-access you.  But since you know Ross and Greg now, that’s one less thing.”  


Illya was becoming agitated and his voice showed it.  “Then for heaven’s sake tell me something you do know!” His hands began to shake, then he realized it was not her fault.  “I’m sorry, Ephe.” He dropped his head and whispered, “I’m sorry I doubted you… After all you’ve done-“

 

Ephe turned to face him. Then wrapped her arms around him.  “There’s nothing for you to be sorry for Illya.” Then she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

 

Ae looked over to Napoleon, who was sitting quietly for once.  ”I see they found you?”

 

Illya perked up. “Napoleon?  He’s here?”

 

“Illya,” Solo spoke as he moved from the chair to kneel in front of Illya.  Ae didn’t move from her position, she didn’t trust Solo. “Do you remember people fighting in the labs?” Solo placed his hands on Illya’s arms because Illya’s wrapped hands looked too painful to touch.

 

“A few minor spats, yes.  What has that to do with-?  Napoléon?”

 

Napoléon tried very hard to keep a tight rein in his feelings. He knew there were three other ready to protect Illya should he make a wrong move.  Solo quietly told his love his version as he remembered what happened, “After you were injured by the explosion. HQ was infected with a toxin-”

 

Illya cut him off. “But you weren’t infected.”

 

“I was, Illya” Ephe could see the strain on Solo’s body.  “So was Mr. Waverly.”

 

“And Ephe?” Illya asked.

 

“No, she’s okay.  The Infirmary was not affected…” As he spoke to Illya, Ephe could see him shaking, his voice, strained from trying to sound normal.  “The medical team didn’t know how the infection got to everyone.  The doctors figured it began almost the same time we returned to work. No one’s sure how it happened or who’s responsible.  We’ve checked everything. I recommended all food and water sources be checked and triple checked. We found the water system was contaminated. Dr. Lewis is working on that problem.”

 

 “Mr. Waverly and Mr. Garibaldi are they-?”

 

“The first ones along with me to receive a new flush to our systems.  It wasn’t pleasant but It was the fastest way to clear our body of the toxins.”

 

“Napoléon, system flushes take eight to twelve hours to complete.” Injected Ae.

 

Solo looked at Ae as he answered Illya “I know, I came as soon as mine was completed.” 

 

Illya turned to face in Ae’s direction. He felt Napoléon shaking and tried to ignore it.  There was something else going on that he was not privy too, so he tried to keep the tone light.  “Ephe, Napoleon hurt you, didn’t he?  Is that why you brought me here?”

 

Ae closed her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay but failing badly. She knew how much pressure it had taken Napoléon to sound normal.  “Yes, Illya.  I didn’t want him to hurt you too.  That’s why I-“”

 

Illya pulled his arms free, forgetting who was holding him.  “Napoleon, would never hurt me, Ephe.  I know he wouldn’t.”

 

Ae moved slightly further away, but she kept her eyes on Napoleon.  “I could not take that chance, Illya.  You were… you are too badly injured for me to take that chance.”

 

Illya simply stated.  “Napoleon, would never hurt me.  I believe this.  Ephe, you’re wrong.”

 

“I wish I were, Love.  But I don’t think I am.” Ae replied, looking directly at Solo.

 

At that moment Solo realized Ae was still too close to Illya and once again he pushed Ae out of his way.  He pushed her hard enough that she lost her balance and fell to the floor.  “I said stay away from him!  Haven’t you done enough damage to him, woman!”  He turned his attention back to Illya.  “What else has she done to you, _my_ Love?” he asked, pulling the Russian into his arms.  “Whatever she did, will stop now…  I’ll take care of you….  Just like I always do.  Shush… It’s okay, you’re safe now.  I’ve got you.”  He guided Illya from the couch and sat him down on the carpet in front of the fire. “I’m just going to get us a blanket then it will be just you and me, like always.”  He waited for Illya’s nod before he left Illya’s side and went over to the couch  to retrieve the blanket.  On the way he grabbed Ae by her arm and was just about to push her when Ross and Gregory stopped him.  “Oh good.” He looked from one to the other, “Remove this woman from here.  I will not let her hurt **my** Illya.”

 

“What did you say, Napoléon?” Ross asked as he approached Solo allowing Greg to move behind Solo.  When Greg had the chance he placed his hand on Solo’s shoulder and pressed a needle into Solo’s neck.

 

“Napoléon,” Illya called out. “What’s going on?  Who are you talking to?”

 

“Remove her! She hurt _my_ Illya! She-e-e.” Solo started and then collapsed to the floor. 

 

Ae looked at Ross who said, “Bryan called.  Apparently the flush they used only caused another side effect.  Initially it did make the person feel better but then it turned host extremely possessive.”  While he explained, Greg picked up Solo with his arms.

 

Illya yelled out.  “Will somebody tell me what’s going on?  Napoleon?”

 

Ae went over to him and took his left bandaged hand. “I think Greg gave him something to put him to sleep.”

 

“Why? Why, he didn’t do anything.”

 

“Oh Love.” Ae replied and kissed his cheek again, “he did”.

 

“Ephe,” Ross interrupted, “Stephen and Bryan strongly suggest we return Napoleon to H.Q… We don’t have much time. The knockout drug only lasts a few hours.”

 

“Ephe, please, what is going on?” begged Illya.

 

“Right now, I’m not sure.  Your insistence for bottled water in your lab office and the accident brought you to medical before the drug entered your system.  You are clear and I want to keep you that way.  That is why I brought you home.  I just didn’t think Napoleon would come here so quickly.” Ae paused and looked at Greg, who was indicating they should start moving.   “Illya, we have to take Napoleon back to headquarters.”

 

“Then take me with you.”

 

“I can’t, sweetheart.  You are not infected.”

 

“How do you know I’m not?”

 

“Because I tested your blood.  You are clear and I want to keep you that way.  If I take you back, there is always a chance you could get infected.”

 

“Not if I stay in the infirmary.  I promise to stay out of the way.  Please, Ephe, Napoleon needs-”

 

“Napoleon needs you to stay healthy. As do I.  One of us will stay with you, Illya.  Your choice.”

 

“You need to go back. Da?”

 

“Not if you want me to stay.”

 

“I wa… I can’t be that selfish.”

 

“Yes, you can.  Anderson and Lewis have Mac, and a medical team to assist.  Also Ross and Gregory will help.”

 

“You would really stay here with me?”

 

“Yes, it that’s what you want…  Illya, if I stay it will be close to a week before any of them can come back. We have to make sure it’s eradicated before anyone leaves HQ.  It will be just the two of us here.  So we’re going to have to help each other.”

 

“Da, I promise.  Napoleon… Is he really that sick?”

 

“Yes.  Greg knocked him out.  Just like using a sleep dart.”

 

“He’s not going to like it when he wakes up. He hates those things.”

 

Ae could hear Ross talking on the phone.

 

“He’s been hit with one before?” Greg asked.

 

“Da, we all have.  So we know what to expect.  It’s normal procedure.” Illya turned his head in the direction towards Ae.  “Didn’t you know that?”

 

“No.  No I didn’t.” Ae turned to Greg, “Did you know this?”

 

“No. But I haven’t been at H.Q. in quite some time.” Greg replied.

 

Ae made a snap decision.  “Illya, promise me no pouts and you will do exactly what I say?”

“I promise.”

 

“Good, now let’s get Napoleon out of here.  Okay?”

 

“You will come back?” Illya asked Ae as Ross opened the door and Greg carrying Solo started to leave.

 

“No.”  She kissed his cheek again. “You, are coming with us.”

 

“I wish you wouldn’t do that.” Said Illya, a little annoyed.

 

“Do what?”

 

“I want a real kiss.” He replied and blushed.

 

“When we get back, I promise you can have all the kisses you want.” She turned to Ross who held the door open for Gregory.  Ae took hold of Illya’s arm guiding him towards the door where Ross pick him up and flung him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” he was peeved and tried to wiggle.  Ross held him tight.

 

“Be still, Illya, it’s quicker this way.”  Ross replied.

 

Ae followed behind.  “Shush Illya, you promised, remember?”

 

 

 

 

Part 24

 

_Still at White Pines_

 

Ross guided Ephe downstairs and into the living room.  Gregory, and Illya followed them. Napoléon was already there and seated in the arm chair closest to the fire place. His left hand held his glass with a good portion of Jack Daniels.  His right hand rested on the arm on the chair while his fingers tapped to an unheard rhythm.

 

Once inside the room Ross guided Ephe to the couch and sat her on the middle cushion.  Illya sat on her left side, the one closest to Napoléon.   Greg went directly to the bar area to make a large pot of tea.  While the water was boiling he put together a plate of sandwiches which Ross had prepared earlier.  With everything on the tray, he carried it to the coffee table in the centre of the sitting area.

 

Greg joined the conversation that was in progress.  Ross continued after he had poured tea for everyone, “Because the old existing colour codes didn’t match the new ones, they ended up crossed-matching some of the wires. Maintenance’s last shipment of cleaning fluids got mislabeled and ended up in the wrong place. Going through the wrong systems.  When mixed with water chemical reactions took place.  A few of them became toxic. That’s when Mac, Ae and Lewis suggested a floor by floor investigation.  It started yesterday, that’s why Ephe brought you home.  It’s going to take some time to flush everything. 

 

Greg took over, “Alex, and Anderson were flushed yesterday. Napoléon’s body was flushed this morning. It was a day too late when we found something wrong. The chemical used in the flushing caused a delayed side effect.  We managed to correct Alex and Anderson, and a few who had already received the serum. Unfortunately Napoléon had left the building before we could treat him.  For some reason we don’t understand, the serum we thought counteracted the original one only caused the individual to become agitated and extremely uni-focused on an individual who is important to the one infected.  The toxin made the victim do things he would in normal circumstance, not do.  We had two cases were fist fights broke out.  Ross and I were concerned for Ephe and you.  Neither of us want Napoléon to harm you any more than he had.”

 

Illya was emphatic with his reply, “Napoléon would never hurt me.” then Kuryakin looked at Ae, ‘Did Napoléon hurt you?”

 

Greg quietly answered for her, “He did and has.  Our concern is for the baby. Ephe is close to delivering.” He paused when he noticed Illya’s bandages were missing.  ”Illya… your bandages?”

 

“What bandages?  Why is everyone asking about them?”

 

Ephe cut in.  “Illya.  You were hurt in the lab explosion.”

 

“What explosion?  I haven’t been anywhere near the labs. Napoléon and I just got back for our last assignment.”

 

“Assignment?” Ae queried. The others, including Napoléon stared at him

 

“Yes,” replied Kuryakin, “Will you excuse me for a moment?”  He stood and left the room as if it was the normal thing to do.

 

The four watched him leave. Then almost immediately he returned.  Only it wasn’t the Illya who just left.  It was the Illya Ae had brought home.  Kuryakin came to an immediate halt.  With his eyes bandaged, his arms extended, he was trying to feel his way.  Almost immediately Ae was at his side.

 

Illya could smell her scent. “Ephe, why did you leave me?  I almost fell down the stairs.  Please don’t leave me again.  Where is Napasha?”

 

Ae grabbed his arm and let him to the couch.  Turned him around so he could feel the edge of the cough against his calves.  “Illya, sit down.” 

 

Illya did as he was told.  After he sat he asked, “What’s wrong…?  Ephe?”  Illya leaned against the back of the chair.  He lifted his head as if to smell the air.  “Ephe, why are you so quiet?  Is Napoléon here?  I use to tease him about the amount of cologne he wore.  I kept telling him Thrush would have no problem finding him.  All they had to do was follow the scent of his cologne.” Illya heard laughter. “Ephe, who is with us?”

 

“Do you remember Ross and Gregory?” Ae asked.

 

“Of course I do.  Are they here too?” Illya asked a bit too quickly.

 

“You didn’t know them when I first brought you home.”

 

Kuryakin gave her a big smile. “Maybe I was still half asleep?”

 

“Maybe,” she whispered and let it go.

 

“You were certainly hungry.” Ross added.

 

 

 

 

 

“I was.  Hospital food all tastes the same no matter which hospital you are in.” He replied, then went very quiet.  “The lab… The accident…  Ephe, is it permanent?”

 

“I… we don’t know.  But when you didn’t remember Ross’ or Greg’s voice, we… I was worried something else had gone wrong.”

 

Illya touched his bandaged head with a bandaged paw. “Has it?” He asked calmly.

 

“Sweetheart, I don’t know.  There was so much going on at the moment that I haven’t had a chance to re-access you.  But since you know Ross and Greg now, that’s one less thing.”  


Illya was becoming agitated and his voice showed it.  “Then for heaven’s sake tell me something you do know!” His hands began to shake, then he realized it was not her fault.  “I’m sorry, Ephe.” He dropped his head and whispered, “I’m sorry I doubted you… After all you’ve done-“

 

Ephe turned to face him. Then wrapped her arms around him.  “There’s nothing for you to be sorry for Illya.” Then she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

 

Ae looked over to Napoleon, who was sitting quietly for once.  ”I see they found you?”

 

Illya perked up. “Napoleon?  He’s here?”

 

“Illya,” Solo spoke as he moved from the chair to kneel in front of Illya.  Ae didn’t move from her position, she didn’t trust Solo. “Do you remember people fighting in the labs?” Solo placed his hands on Illya’s arms because Illya’s wrapped hands looked too painful to touch.

 

“A few minor spats, yes.  What has that to do with-?  Napoléon?”

 

Napoléon tried very hard to keep a tight rein in his feelings. He knew there were three other ready to protect Illya should he make a wrong move.  Solo quietly told his love his version as he remembered what happened, “After you were injured by the explosion. HQ was infected with a toxin-”

 

Illya cut him off. “But you weren’t infected.”

 

“I was, Illya” Ephe could see the strain on Solo’s body.  “So was Mr. Waverly.”

 

“And Ephe?” Illya asked.

 

“No, she’s okay.  The Infirmary was not affected…” As he spoke to Illya, Ephe could see him shaking, his voice, strained from trying to sound normal.  “The medical team didn’t know how the infection got to everyone.  The doctors figured it began almost the same time we returned to work. No one’s sure how it happened or who’s responsible.  We’ve checked everything. I recommended all food and water sources be checked and triple checked. We found the water system was contaminated. Dr. Lewis is working on that problem.”

 

 “Mr. Waverly and Mr. Garibaldi are they-?”

 

“The first ones along with me to receive a new flush to our systems.  It wasn’t pleasant but It was the fastest way to clear our body of the toxins.”

 

“Napoléon, system flushes take eight to twelve hours to complete.” Injected Ae.

 

Solo looked at Ae as he answered Illya “I know, I came as soon as mine was completed.” 

 

Illya turned to face in Ae’s direction. He felt Napoléon shaking and tried to ignore it.  There was something else going on that he was not privy too, so he tried to keep the tone light.  “Ephe, Napoleon hurt you, didn’t he?  Is that why you brought me here?”

 

Ae closed her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay but failing badly. She knew how much pressure it had taken Napoléon to sound normal.  “Yes, Illya.  I didn’t want him to hurt you too.  That’s why I-“”

 

Illya pulled his arms free, forgetting who was holding him.  “Napoleon, would never hurt me, Ephe.  I know he wouldn’t.”

 

Ae moved slightly further away, but she kept her eyes on Napoleon.  “I could not take that chance, Illya.  You were… you are too badly injured for me to take that chance.”

 

Illya simply stated.  “Napoleon, would never hurt me.  I believe this.  Ephe, you’re wrong.”

 

“I wish I were, Love.  But I don’t think I am.” Ae replied, looking directly at Solo.

 

At that moment Solo realized Ae was still too close to Illya and once again he pushed Ae out of his way.  He pushed her hard enough that she lost her balance and fell to the floor.  “I said stay away from him!  Haven’t you done enough damage to him, woman!”  He turned his attention back to Illya.  “What else has she done to you, _my_ Love?” he asked, pulling the Russian into his arms.  “Whatever she did, will stop now…  I’ll take care of you….  Just like I always do.  Shush… It’s okay, you’re safe now.  I’ve got you.”  He guided Illya from the couch and sat him down on the carpet in front of the fire. “I’m just going to get us a blanket then it will be just you and me, like always.”  He waited for Illya’s nod before he left Illya’s side and went over to the couch  to retrieve the blanket.  On the way he grabbed Ae by her arm and was just about to push her when Ross and Gregory stopped him.  “Oh good.” He looked from one to the other, “Remove this woman from here.  I will not let her hurt **my** Illya.”

 

“What did you say, Napoléon?” Ross asked as he approached Solo allowing Greg to move behind Solo.  When Greg had the chance he placed his hand on Solo’s shoulder and pressed a needle into Solo’s neck.

 

“Napoléon,” Illya called out. “What’s going on?  Who are you talking to?”

 

“Remove her! She hurt _my_ Illya! She-e-e.” Solo started and then collapsed to the floor. 

 

Ae looked at Ross who said, “Bryan called.  Apparently the flush they used only caused another side effect.  Initially it did make the person feel better but then it turned host extremely possessive.”  While he explained, Greg picked up Solo with his arms.

 

Illya yelled out.  “Will somebody tell me what’s going on?  Napoleon?”

 

Ae went over to him and took his left bandaged hand. “I think Greg gave him something to put him to sleep.”

 

“Why? Why, he didn’t do anything.”

 

“Oh Love.” Ae replied and kissed his cheek again, “he did”.

 

“Ephe,” Ross interrupted, “Stephen and Bryan strongly suggest we return Napoleon to H.Q… We don’t have much time. The knockout drug only lasts a few hours.”

 

“Ephe, please, what is going on?” begged Illya.

 

“Right now, I’m not sure.  Your insistence for bottled water in your lab office and the accident brought you to medical before the drug entered your system.  You are clear and I want to keep you that way.  That is why I brought you home.  I just didn’t think Napoleon would come here so quickly.” Ae paused and looked at Greg, who was indicating they should start moving.   “Illya, we have to take Napoleon back to headquarters.”

 

“Then take me with you.”

 

“I can’t, sweetheart.  You are not infected.”

 

“How do you know I’m not?”

 

“Because I tested your blood.  You are clear and I want to keep you that way.  If I take you back, there is always a chance you could get infected.”

 

“Not if I stay in the infirmary.  I promise to stay out of the way.  Please, Ephe, Napoleon needs-”

 

“Napoleon needs you to stay healthy. As do I.  One of us will stay with you, Illya.  Your choice.”

 

“You need to go back. Da?”

 

“Not if you want me to stay.”

 

“I wa… I can’t be that selfish.”

 

“Yes, you can.  Anderson and Lewis have Mac, and a medical team to assist.  Also Ross and Gregory will help.”

 

“You would really stay here with me?”

 

“Yes, it that’s what you want…  Illya, if I stay it will be close to a week before any of them can come back. We have to make sure it’s eradicated before anyone leaves HQ.  It will be just the two of us here.  So we’re going to have to help each other.”

 

“Da, I promise.  Napoleon… Is he really that sick?”

 

“Yes.  Greg knocked him out.  Just like using a sleep dart.”

 

“He’s not going to like it when he wakes up. He hates those things.”

 

Ae could hear Ross talking on the phone.

 

“He’s been hit with one before?” Greg asked.

 

“Da, we all have.  So we know what to expect.  It’s normal procedure.” Illya turned his head in the direction towards Ae.  “Didn’t you know that?”

 

“No.  No I didn’t.” Ae turned to Greg, “Did you know this?”

 

“No. But I haven’t been at H.Q. in quite some time.” Greg replied.

 

Ae made a snap decision.  “Illya, promise me no pouts and you will do exactly what I say?”

“I promise.”

 

“Good, now let’s get Napoleon out of here.  Okay?”

 

“You will come back?” Illya asked Ae as Ross opened the door and Greg carrying Solo started to leave.

 

“No.”  She kissed his cheek again. “You, are coming with us.”

 

“I wish you wouldn’t do that.” Said Illya, a little annoyed.

 

“Do what?”

 

“I want a real kiss.” He replied and blushed.

 

“When we get back, I promise you can have all the kisses you want.” She turned to Ross who held the door open for Gregory.  Ae took hold of Illya’s arm guiding him towards the door where Ross pick him up and flung him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” he was peeved and tried to wiggle.  Ross held him tight.

 

“Be still, Illya, it’s quicker this way.”  Ross replied.

 

Ae followed behind.  “Shush Illya, you promised, remember?”

 

 

 

 


	25. At Head Quarters

Part 25

 

_Head Quarters, NY._

Despite the bad weather and high winds, Gregory landed U.N.C.L.E.’s helicopter, the one Napoléon had taken, with practiced ease.  They were met by Dr. Stephen Anderson and crew of two, with a gurney to transport an unconscious Napoleon Solo, who was accompanied by Dr. Gregory Evens and Special Agent Ross Rowe. 

 

“Nice landing, Greg.  How’s our patient?” asked Anderson as soon as he had to the open door.

 

“Unconscious, but not for much longer.  I only gave him 15cc’s, just enough to get him here.” Greg replied, as he and Ross were getting Solo out of the back seat. Ae was tending to Kuryakin.

 

“You didn’t say Illya and Ephe were coming?” Anderson said as he helped the others fasten Solo for transport.

 

A wheelchair was standing just inside the door to the left.  Ross quickly grabbed it, set it open, ready for Illya Kuryakin.

 

“Didn’t know till they showed up with Ross.  Handsome here,” he nodded in Solo’s direction, “gave Ephe a couple of whacks.  Says she’s okay, though.”

 

Anderson added, “And you believed her?”

 

“Naw,” Replied Greg. “She wouldn’t admit she’s in pain, even if she was.”

 

“We are talking about Ephe, the one who works here?” asked Anderson.

 

“Yep, one and the same.  Word has it that handsome here hit her here?”

 

“Twice that I know of.  I think Solo enjoyed taking his anger out on her.  Though she dished it right back.  Got him a few times that I know of.”

 

As they pushed Solo through the halls the chatter stopped until they reached Medical. Anderson brought Ross and Greg up to date on what had been going on for the last two weeks.  “Solo was the last one to round up and the second one to receive the antidote.  Alexander insisted on getting the first dose.  By the time we realized there was a side effect. Napoléon was gone.”

 

Inside room five, three of them transferred Solo to a bed, making sure the security straps were in place.  The aids left, removing the gurney with them. The remaining three men sat down to wait for Solo to wake. 

 

Ae and Ross, pushing Illya, followed a few paces behind Napoléon’s stretcher.  When the others turned into room five they continued until they reached room nine. Room nine is one of the three new isolation rooms built in the Infirmary.  These rooms are all up-dated with new modern equipment. A vast improvement over the old rooms. Each room had a window, table and chairs along with a recliner in the corner. A new electronic bed, a television, and a three piece bathroom. Each room was painted a pastel of green with a mural on one wall. All this was for the benefit of the patient. Ae knelt in front of the wheelchair and touched Illya’s arms. “Illya, you do remember your promise?”

 

Illya turned his head in all directions.  The scents and odors were different.  He knew Ross and Ephe were in the room. He could smell the perfume and aftershave, but the room had no odor.  He turned to face Ephe, “Where am I?”

 

“In ‘Iso unit’ two. This room is one of the three new isolation rooms added to Medical. A vast improvement wouldn’t you say?”

 

“Yes, it doesn’t smell like a hospital.  Ephe, where is Napoléon?”

 

“He is in room five.  Ross and I are going to help the others with Napoléon.  I promise to come back as soon as we know he’s alright.”

 

“Oh.  Ephe, before you go might I have something to drink? And is there a chair to sit on.  I don’t want to lie on a bed again or remain in this wheelchair.”

 

“Of course,” she replied.  Ross helped Ae stand Illya up and guide him away from the wheelchair. The pair led Illya over to the recliner in the corner of the room.  Then Ae brought the bed table over and lowered it to the right height for him. After she had finished Ae leaned over to kiss his cheek again.  “I will ask Peggy will get it for you.” 

 

“Ephe, I really hate that.”

 

“What?” she asked knowing well what he meant? She leaned over again only this time she gently kissed him on the lips. ”Better?”

 

“A bit.” He replied with a slight blush.

 

Ross asked, “Illya, do you want me to stay with you.”

 

“No thanks, I will be fine.  Help Ephe with Napoléon… please.” He replied in a whispered tone.

 

“We won’t lose him Illya, don’t you worry.” Ross replied, then they left the room. 

 

Ross went to room five and Ae stopped to talk to Peggy Ryerson, one of the nurses on duty. “Peggy would you mind getting Illya something to drink. He likes ginger ale with a lot of ice.”

“I don’t mind Doctor Ae.  If there are cinnamon buns I’ll get him one.  I overheard Mister Solo once, saying they were Illya’s favourite.”

 

 “They are, but I’m afraid you are going to have to feed him.”

 

“I won’t mind.”  They both left in opposite directions.

 

<><><> 

 

Inside Waverly’s office Alex waited as his two top operatives read the contents in the folders.  When they both replaced the folders back on the table, he asked, “Well, gentlemen, you see the problem we have?”

 

“Mister Waverly, since Illya and I were pulled through this… this-“

 

“Wormhole,” Kuryakin provided.

 

“Thank you Illya.  This ‘wormhole’ can you not recreate it and send us back?”

 

“I wish it could be that simple.  The wormhole was destroyed.  That is what caused the damage to **my** agents in the first place.  The fact that it brought you both here has complicated things somewhat.  I or U.N.C.L.E. have no immediate way of returning you.”

 

“Sir, surely someone in the Science Department,” Solo glances over to Kuryakin.  “Perhaps if Illya could help them-“

 

“I understand what you are saying.  There are no co-ordinates in which to latch on to.  The one we did have was completely destroyed.  No, the best thing is for you two is to take the place of my original team.”

 

Kuryakin interrupted, “Sir, with due respects, how can we become them if they are already here?”

 

“Good point, Mr. Kuryakin, but they are not.  Mr. Kuryakin has already resigned and I am certain Mr. Solo will tender his resignation shortly.  In the meantime I suggest you get settled into your apartment.  As for your apparel Mister Solo. You will need to obtain a few more two and three piece suits, shirts, underwear and complementary ties and perhaps a couple of casual outfits as well. Oh, don’t forget your shoes.  You, Mister Kuryakin must lose the attire you now have.  Our Mister Kuryakin would wear an inexpensive, off-the-rack black suits, white shirt with a black tie. Though he would much rather be seen wearing black pants with black turtle neck pullovers.    I’m sure if you two will check the record department, it will be of some assistance to you both.”

 

“Sir, Illya and I-“

 

Alex cut him off.  “There is no reason to separate you as long as you area discrete.  This world is behind our own in same sex relationships.  And it is certainly NOT what you want Thrush to know about.”  Waverly placed a set of keys on the inner table top and spun it around to them.  “The keys are for a two bedroom apartment.”  Just as the team was about to stand, Alex added.  “Miss Dancer and Mister Slate are two of the best friends to you and Mister Kuryakin.  Perhaps you both can start with them.  I will warn you that both Miss Dancer and Mister Slate know the real team and are aware of you both.  I believe Avery Bates and Micha Stallin are close associates, Slate and Dancer can fill you in. As for how many others know, that is unknown.  I have not heard any rumors going around.”

 

“Sir, Mark State and I are not friends. If anything, we are enemies.”

 

“Not on this planet, Mister Solo.  Might I suggest you reassess your priorities?  Miss Johnson will give you the apartment address along with a list of other names or things that may be useful.”

 

<><><> 

 

Ross entered the room to find Stephen Anderson talking to Greg as they waited for Napoleon to wake.   It wasn’t a long wait as Solo woke minutes after Ross walked over to his mate.

 

A very grumpy Solo woke and immediately yelled, “Where the fuck am I?” as he pulled on all four restraints.

 

“If you’ll stop yelling and calm down we will tell you.”  Said Anderson, “Not before.”

 

Solo recognized the voice and immediately calmed.  As he looked around the room his eyes slowly focused.  He recognized, Anderson, Ross and Gregory.  “I guess from the sights of you, I’m back at headquarters.”

 

“Not bad Solo,” Anderson said. “You area at HQ.   Now then, do you want to give me your version?”

 

“My version of what?”

 

“As to why you left.”  Stated Anderson. “You knew you were supposed to wait until you were cleared by one of us.”

 

Solo countered, “I felt fine. Besides, you were busy.”

 

“I’m sure you did.  But you still should have cleared it with us.  How’d you get home anyway?”

 

“By chopper.” Solo replied, pulling on his restraints and more than a bit annoyed at being asked.

 

“At least it was handy to get you back here.” Ross added.

 

Solo ignored the remark, instead he looked over at Greg, all the while still pulling on the restraints. “What did you give me?”

 

Greg replied. “When?”

 

“At home.”  He tried to lift his hand to rub his forehead but couldn’t.

 

“Headache?” asked Anderson.

 

“One hell of a one.” Snapped Solo.

 

“That will teach you to get rough with our redhead.”  Greg teased.

 

“Redhead, what redhead?” Snapped Solo, then remembered. “Oh, her.”  Solo closed his eyes. The pain in his head was bad, really bad.   “What did I do to Eph?”

 

“You don’t remember?”

 

“Nope…. Anderson, please, my head-”

 

“Napoléon?” asked Greg, “What **do** you remember?”

 

Solo pulled again on the arm restraints, “Please…”  He indicated to the straps, “I promise to stay put.”

 

Ross and Greg untired the restraints.  “One wrong move and they go back on, Solo.” Anderson warned.

 

“Got it.” Solo replied, then looked directly at Anderson. “Could I have something, please? Whatever Greg pumped into me, has given me one hell of a headache.”

 

“After you give us your version.  Now then, what do you remember?” Anderson asked again.

 

Solo looked at Ross again. His eyes squinted as he tried to figure out why he was here. “What are you doing here?”  Then he turned towards Greg, “I thought the hired help was at home?”

 

Greg was angry at Solo’s tone, yet at the same time he understood.  He knew knockout shot he gave Solo had a terrible side effect. “Wrong thing to say Solo, Ross and I are U.N.C.L.E.  If you had  bothered to ask-”

 

“Ask what?  Ross was there when I bought the house.” Stated an angry Solo.

 

“Is that the version you are sticking with?” Greg asked.

 

Solo gave him a stare that said, ‘just who do you think you are’. “Wait a minute.  You don’t work for U.N.C.L.E. Neither of you do. Waverly said you’re Eph’s parents or something.”

 

“We are, well sort of,” Ross replied. “We’re her guardians. I want to know how far back you remember.  Now, forget about us. What else do you remember?”

 

“About what?” Snapped Solo.  _My head hurts.  Why won’t Anderson give me a fucking aspirin_?

 

Stephen Anderson took over asking the questions. “After you left here.”

 

“I flew the bird to White Pines and landed.”

 

“Then what?” 

 

“I went looking for Illya.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He was hurt and I didn’t want her hurting him anymore.”

 

Ross asked. “Who?”

 

“Napoléon,” Said Anderson. “Why do you think Ephe hurt Illya?”

 

“She told me he was hurt.  In fact she was angry with me because I didn’t go to see him.  I was busy.  When I did see him his eyes were bound, so are his hands.  Illya’s covered in a mass of bruises.  Why did she let him get hurt?”

 

“Why do you think Ephe hurt him?”

 

“He’s a mass of bruises.” Replied Solo

 

“Those bruises aren’t from Ephe, they’re from the explosion.” Explained Anderson.

 

Solo looked confused. “What explosion?”

 

“The one in Science Lab two.  Napoléon, Illya received the blunt of the explosion. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time.  It had nothing to do with Ephe. Illya’s face and hands got the worst of it.  We had to do a bit of surgery on him and the bandages were for his protection. If you had taken the time to talk to any of us we would have told you before you took off like some crazed animal.”

 

Feeling properly chastised, Solo said.  “Oh,”

 

Mac entered the room with Ae wearing a set of OR greens. Ephe followed him wearing a lab coat. Both Greg and Ross took notice of their clothing, but neither said anything.

 

Anderson looked at Ae then back at Solo.  “Napoleon, after you arrived at home what were you trying to do?”

 

“I already told you.  I had to find to Illya.  I couldn’t let her hurt him again” Solo pointed to Ae but looked straight at Anderson.

 

“Why do you think Ae would hurt Illya?” asked Anderson.

 

“Because… because she already had.” Stated an annoyed Solo.

 

“You aren’t normally this possessive of Illya.” Stated Anderson.

 

Solo didn’t reply.  Instead, his facial expression told everyone he was working hard, trying to come up with a logical answer.

 

“Napoléon, we’re waiting.” said Mac.

 

“What!  What do you want me to say?  Yes, Illya’s important to me.” he yelled the last bit.

 

“Do you remember hitting Ae?” Anderson asked.

 

“Yes, she was hurting **my** Illya.  I couldn’t let her do that.”

 

Anderson looked at Mac, “He’s all yours.  I’m going to get the antidote.” Then he left the room.

 

“Solo,” Mac started, “do you remember the wedding?”

 

“Who’s wedding?”

 

“Yours.”

 

“What? Are you kidding?  I’m head of Section Two.   I can’t marry.  The job doesn’t let you.”

 

“But you’d like to?   Marry your partner, I mean?”

 

“I just told you I can’t marry.”

 

“Why?” it was a simple enough question. 

 

Solo was puzzled.  Why were they questioning him about a marriage? He wasn’t married.

 

“You love your partner do you not?”

 

‘”Stop it!” Solo yelled then lowered his tone.  “Why are you asking me this?  For what purpose?”

 

“Napoléon, answer my question.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s important.  It’s part of the reason you are back here.”

 

“Stop it!” he snapped. Then he asked his interrogators   “Is this because I hit Ephe?”

 

“Yes.” Replied Mac, “Several times.”

 

“Good.”  Solo stated.  “She kept getting in the way.”

 

“In the way of what?”

 

“Illya.  She hurt Illya.”

 

“Napoléon. We have just gone over this.  Ephe really wasn’t in your way, was she?”

 

“I already answered that.”  Solo rubbed his forehead and ran his hands over his eyes.  “Why are you asking me this?”

 

The room fell silent, then Mac said, “You are married.”

 

Solo yelled, “I told you!  I’m not married!  The job-“

 

Gregory Evens walked over to stand next to Solo’s bed. “We all heard you the first time, Solo. My question is why you are wearing a wedding band. Two of them in fact.”

 

“I’m **not**!  I told you.  I am **not** married!”  

 

“But you’d like to be?”  Asked Mac.

 

“Why are you asking me these questions, for what purpose?”

 

“To see if your memory is working.” Said Gregory.

 

“Why is it any of your business?’ 

 

“It is.”  Stated Greg.

 

“You are not Waverly!  I don’t have to tell you.”  Stated Solo, who sounded a bit more like himself.

 

“You want me to ask Waverly to come here?”  Asked Mac.

 

“What for?” 

 

“Then tell us?”  Greg probed.

 

“Go to hell!” His temper was on the rise.

 

“What about your partner, Solo?”

 

“What about him?”

 

 “ You say he’s important to you.” Said Mac.

 

“He is!”

 

“Why?” asked Greg,

 

Solo closed his eyes as he concentrated on an answer. Would his headache ever subside?

 

“Solo, look at your hands.  Do you see the bands on your third fingers?”

 

Solo looked at his hands, first one and then the other. “I swear, I don’t know where these came from…” Then he noticed they were different.  “Why…? They’re different? …Oh, I get it.  This is for some undercover job-”

 

“You are way off base, Solo.  The one on your left hand is the identical to the one you gave to Kuryakin.  He is wearing one identical to yours.”

 

Solo looked at him as if he sprouted horns or something.  “Are you out of your mind?  I can’t marry Illya?  He’s a man for god’s sake.”

 

Anderson returned with a syringe containing a clear amber liquid, and walked over to the bed. “Any luck?”  He asked the others.  When they shook their heads, he turned to Solo.  “Give me your arm, Napoléon.”

 

“You’re not putting that in me.” Solo yelled, pulling his arm closer to his chest.  Mac and Greg moved quickly to grab both his arms.  Anderson pushed up Solo’s shirt sleeve and jabbed the needle in none too gently. Several minutes after the injection was delivered both men released Solo, who immediately sagged against the bed. 

 

Anderson let everyone know that it would about two minutes for the serum to make its way through his body. And about another five before Solo was fully aware of it.  Mac and Greg pulled up the bed’s railing to make sure Napoléon didn’t fall from his bed.

 

Ae sat on the chair in the corner listening to what was going on.  Solo’s last push had hurt her more than she wanted to admit.  But it was Solo, who was the immediate problem. She had scanned the reports in her hand.  None of the others had acted the way Solo had.  What was the underlying reason that made Solo become so defensive and protective?  Mac came over to her and knelt down beside her.  He said Alex had received the first shot.  His reaction, though protective, was nothing like Solo’s.  Garibaldi, was second and he had no reaction.  So why then was Solo’s so intense? It wasn’t till they got to Mark Slate that they had the first reaction similar to Solo’s. It was because of Slate’s reaction what Bryan Lewis knew how to tweak the serum.  He had discovered that Slate and Solo shared similar reactions to certain Thrush potions and took a gamble with this one. 

 

Mac explained to Ae, “The antidote will not delete what a person remembers.  It will removed all feelings of possession.”

 

While they were all waiting for Solo to wake, Ae focused on her memories of their relationship. Ae thought she knew Napoléon.   He was the first of the two to say “I love you” out loud to her. He was the one who asked her to move in with them.  He was the first to ask her to marry them. And it was him who told her she needed to get a wedding dress.   Were these last seven months nothing more than a sham?  Married a little over three months and almost eight months pregnant. Ae now realize that maybe it was all a horrendous mistake. The marriage was not a problem. It could be dissolved.  But not the child.  Not their child.  Ae wondered if her first reaction to her pregnancy had been the right one.  The two didn’t need her, and they certainly didn’t need the child.  So lost in her thoughts was Ae, that Solo had woke before she was consciously aware he had.

It was close to a half hour before Solo opened his eyes and then slowly sat up.  “Anderson, what did you just give me?”

 

“Why?” Stephen asked, with a smile.  He had added a chemical that instantly removed Solo’s headache.

 

“I still feel a little fuzzy around the edges and yet I feel relieved.  I’ve never felt this reaction before.”

 

“Relieved, how?” Anderson asked.  This was something new. The others never said they felt relieved.

 

“I’m not sure but I feel as if the world has been lifted from my shoulders.  Before, everything around me was closing in.  Now, it’s not.” He looked directly at Anderson.  “Does that even make sense?”

 

Ross and Gregory untied his legs.  Then waited for Anderson’s instructions.

 

“Quite a bit, actually.”  Alex said as he entered the room..  “I threw a lot at you in a short period of time.” He continued to walk to Solo’s bedside. “I’m glad you are feeling better.”

 

Anderson interrupted, “Sir, if you’ll excuse me.” Before Waverly could answer he left the room.

 

Greg followed immediately with, “you know how to find us.” Only he meant the words for Ae rather than Alex. 

 

Solo and Ae watched the three leave then looked at Alex. 

 

Alex continues.  “I’m sorry for throwing you to the wolves, as they say.  I’m glad everything has turned out well and that you are all right.  I wish I could give you the next few days off but under the circumstances.”

 

“I understand, Sir.”

 

“Yes, well… I’ll leave you two alone.  I expect you have much to talk over.”  Alex turned his head from Napoleon to Aphrodite, “Are you all right? I heard you had taken several punches.”

 

Ae was all business, “I’m fine, Alex.”  She was determined not to let her true feelings be known.

 

“Good.  If you need anything-“

 

Ae cut him off, “I’m fine.”  She wanted him out of the room as she didn’t know how much longer she could keep the façade up. She knew how well Alex could read people.”

 

“Good day, then.” Alex Waverly nodded and left the two alone.

 

Ae was still sitting in the corner, when Solo sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood.  On shaky legs he walked over to Ae.  He knelt down and took both of her hands in his. Somehow he had the feeling Ephe had heard everything, had witnessed everything.  Now it was left to him to try and put right. 

 

“Eph, Sweetheart. Please put to rest any doubts you may have.  I know what you are thinking and I don’t blame you.  But they are unfounded and wrong.” At that Ae turned her head so that they were face to face.  Solo continued.  “I love you just as much as ever. And I love Illya.  Our last time together…  Eph, I thought-”

 

“I know.” She said, cut him off and looking straight into his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry I lost my temper and took my anger out on you. But that wasn’t me. Not really.  Eph, I didn’t mean to hurt you, and I sure as hell don’t want to now.  I love you.  You have to believe me.”  Napoléon couldn’t read her expression.  At times, she was much more closed off than Illya.  “Eph, did I hurt you when I pushed you that last time?”  Ae was in pain. But she damned sure not going to let him know.  She didn’t trust her voice so she shook her head.  “Are you sure you are all right?” Napoléon asked again. “Eph, please tell me the truth.  I can see the pain in your eyes.  Please don’t hide from me.  is it the baby?”

 

This time Ae nodded.

 

“Do you want me to get someone to take you to a hospital?”

 

“Funny man.  No.  I want to go home, Napoléon.  I just want this over with.”

 

Solo was very serious, “what over with?”  He was confused.  What did she mean, ‘over with’?  Was it the marriage or had he really done more damage than he thought the last time he had pushed her.  “Eph, talk to me. Please.”

 

“I want to go home, Napoléon.  I want to take Illya home.”  Her eyes misted but no tears fell.  “Greg and Ross are around here somewhere.”

 

At hearing he say she wanted to take Illya home was the first time it had an Idea that he was still at HQ.  His face lightened, “Illya, is here?”

 

“Napoleon, help me up please.  This chair is far too low.” Solo gently pulled her up and into his arms, were he kissed her lovingly. As they parted, Ae softly said, “I promised Illya I would remove his dressings when I returned.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for?”  Solo never let go of her hand as they walked out of the room.

 

 

<><><> 

 

Illya had put up with the dressing for almost a week. Only because Ae had asked him too.  If it was up left to him, he’d have had leave them off days ago, but he had promised Ae.

 

Ae first removed the bandages from Illya’s hands.  After a complete inspection, other than his hands being splattered with purple coloured spots.  The scars, were the glass shards had cut, were completely healed. Not even one scar could be seen.  Napoléon moved to stand beside Ae as she began removing the bandage from over his eyes. After the last bit of packing was removed Ae told Illya to slowly open his eyes. “What do you see?”

 

Illya followed her directions and waited several seconds before opening his eyes, then he said, “Nothing.” In a serious tone.

 

A concerned Ae and Solo said in unison.  “What?”

 

Illya looked right into Ephe’s eyes and produced a slight smile and said. “I’m joking, you look as beautiful as ever,” he leaned forward to kiss her lips. “You did a very good job Ephe, but then I expected nothing less from you…”  As he turned to looked at Napoléon, he witnessed a flash of pain fly across her face, “Ephe, are you okay?”

 

Her eyes watered as she replied with a slight smile, “Yes. Of course I’m fine.  Why wouldn’t I be? You two are back and in one piece.”

 

“Please, my love.  Don’t lie to me.” He kissed her again before saying.   “You and Mac did a fantastic job on my eyes.” He looked around the room. Briefly stopped on Solo then back to Ae.   “Why is everything so bright?”

 

Ae pick his hand up and held it tightly. “Along with the glass shards we found you had the beginning of cataracts.  I had Stephen call Glenn Kiskaddon, an ocular surgeon, who owed me a favor or two.  He came over with his machine and the rest, as they say, is history.  He wants to see you in his office in a month. Till then, Glenn said to take it easy.  Wear sunglasses, if the brightness gets to be too much.

 

 “Ephe. How can I ever thank you?  But what I meant was, is everything all right with you and the baby?”

 

“Yes, Illya, the baby is fine.  I’m just tired.”  Immediately she felt his presence radiating through her mind.

 

_Ephe, love, you are never “just” anything, so please don’t lie to me.  Everything is not okay, is it?_

_Illya?_

_Ephe, this is not our first time.  And I do know how you really feel, so please do not belittle me with lies._

 

Ephe just smiled at him.

 

Illya turned to look at Napoleon.  “Do you think the three of us could play hooky and go home, now? I don’t know about you two but It’s been a long time since I’ve slept in our bed.”

 

“I think that could be arranged.” Solo replied with a genuine heart-felt smile.  Illya’s eyes had told him all he needed to know.  They were going to be okay.  Then he reached for the phone to make it happen.


	26. Changes

_Changes_

 

The first three months of married life in the Solo-Kuryakin household was anything but normal. Now, that April is here things have quieted down considerably.

 

The first six weeks back at work were spent in the internal chaos.  Now everything was back to a new normal. Napoleon and Illya settled into the new building and their new roles as second-in-command to Waverly and Departmental Chief.    

 

During that time Napoléon divided his attention between volumes of paperwork and getting to know the complete ins and outs of each and every department.  First he attended meetings at Waverly’s side, for both U.N.C.L.E. and the Board of Directors.   Then he travelled the world in Waverly’s place for meetings and problem solving. Upon his return Alex asked him to approach the universities and high schools as U.N.C.L.E.’s Public Relation officer.  By the middle of the April Solo was sick to death of his new position.

 

Waverly was fair, if not understanding.  He removed Solo from the PR duties and handed that ‘child’ over to Dominic Quigley, who was an up and coming agent and more than capable of taking over the position.  Though Quigley was a Section Three agent Alex found in him the look that would sell U.N.C.L.E.  Young Dominic Quigley has a charisma that mirrors if not parallels Napoléon Solo’s. In other words, he is perfect for the position.  Solo was more than willing to turn everything over to Quigley.

 

Alexander Waverly wasted no time and had Solo doing more of the desk jobs he himself detested doing.  Solo adapted quickly and seemed to enjoy his new responsibilities and met them head on.

 

Illya, on the other hand, quickly grew bored with his new position.  There was very little for him to do. All of the weekly reports were done by the lab managers.  He just passed on their reports on to Waverly.  Even the R and D department held little interest for him.  Nearing the end of February, Illya had a long talk with Alexander Waverly.  He knew what was good for UNCLE was not in the best interest for him.  A week later Illya Kuryakin handed in his resignation.  Waverly refused to accept it, saying he was making a big  mistake. In the end they compromised and settled on a leave of absence.

 

The first week of March Kuryakin spent three days at U.N.C.L.E. and two days at Vanya’s. The next was reversed. The third week Kuryakin again spoke to Waverly.  This time, when he left his ex-chief’s office, the agreement they had come to was that he would be on extended leave, indefinitely.  Illya walked out of the building and never gave U.N.C.L.E. another thought.

 

Now that he had a husband, a wife, and a new member of their family on its way.  He definitely had a future to protect and provide for.

 

Illya Kuryakin left the U.N.C.L.E. and never looked back.  Of course there had been arguments with Napoléon. Their relationship became strained, to the point where Illya left home and moved into the building that housed the offices of Vanya.  Of course, he spent the weekends with Ephe, who quickly became his buffer against Napoléon.

 

Ephe quickly grew angry at the situation and at both of them. She told them in no uncertain words to work out their differences or else don’t bother returning to White Pines.

 

<><><> 

 

The Day Napoléon and Illya got married, was the day that Waverly took back the keys of his and Illya’s apartment.  Within a week he had had the places stripped of the remnants of the previous owners.  Now, the newly painted suites were reassigned.  Waverly handed the keys of Napoléon’s old unit to the new Napoleon Solo and his partner Illya Kuryakin.

 

<><><> 

 

Ae returned to work after her marriage.   She did most of her work for U.N.C.L.E. by phone or via the new computer systems.   Now, in her eight month, she waddled around halls of the infirmary.  Because of her condition she was barred from performing any surgeries.  Stephen Anderson finally tracked her down and suggested she take maternity leave, starting immediately. Ae flatly refused but then the next day she spent clearing her office desk. She left instructions with her secretary to refer all matters to Anderson, Lewis or MacVey until further notice.

 

At four-thirty that afternoon she called Vanya’s and asked Illya if he could meet her and Napoleon at HQ at five, so they could go home together.

 

<><><> 

 

Alexander Waverly sat at the conference table in his usual place.  He had just finished refilling his pipe with his favourite brand of pipe tobacco when the two men entered his domain.  Both men are impeccably dressed. One in dark blue three-piece wool suit and the other in black pants with a black turtleneck sweater.

 

The taller one of the two spoke, “You wanted to see us, sir?”

 

“Yes, Mister Solo, come in.”  Alex waited till the door closed.  “Gentlemen, I have a new assignment for you.  Please, help yourself to tea or coffee before we go over the details.”  He watched a both man moved to the sideboard.

 

Napoléon got his usual cup a black coffee while Illya poured himself a cup of tea and grabbed two Danish pastries before returning to the table.

 

Alex placed two folders on the inner circle of the table then spun it around till the folders stopped in front of his two top agents.  He waited for then to remove the folders, open them and briefly scan the contents.

 

“Gentlemen, we have a bigger problem than I thought. THRUSH has carried on under the impression that the two of you have retired from the field.  While that fact may be true, it is not.  I want you two to pick up from where the original team left off.”

 

“Sir, we thank you for the trust and support. But, we are not them.”

 

“Yes, you both are. You studied the tapes I gave you.”  Both men gave a nod. “If there is something you need to know that was not covered, tell me now.  I will make arrangements for you to meet with them.”

 

“The tapes were explicit enough.” Replied Solo.  “If there is something we forgot I’m sure Mark… er… Mister Slate and Miss Dancer will assist us.”

 

“Sir,” the blond said, “There are bound to be things we do not know. Their “personal habits” are not included in any of the reports we have read.  Illya’s accident for one.”

 

“Mr. Kuryakin, since you are him there was no accident.  As for person habits, you already know the majority them.  You both have an intimate relationship with each other, do you not?  All I ask is that you keep your private life, private.”

 

The dark one replied. “Yes, Sir.  You are sure the other will resign?”

 

“Yes, Mister Solo, I am.  In fact, they already have.  Is there anything else?”

 

“No. Sir.” Both men stood, picked up the files and left.

 

Alexander lit his pipe, leaned back in his chair and inhaled his pipe.  “Those two will fit in nicely.  Thrush won’t know what hit them.”

 

_< ><><> _

_April 18 th_

“God, what a day! I’m glad it’s over.” Napoleon groaned as he crawled into bed after his taking his shower.

“That bad, huh?” asked Ephe as she leaned over to kiss him.

 

“Ephe, it far worse than that.  I just… I feel redundant.  I’ll swear Waverly made up this position just to keep me busy.  I’ve never felt so useless in my life.  This not why I joined U.N.C.L.E.  I was an agent and a damn good one.  Now, it’s like I’m a puppet with Waverly controlling the strings.”

 

“How is this any different than when you both were agents?” Ephe asked.

 

Solo settled, and held his arm open for Ae to cuddle closer.  “In the field, at least I felt I was in charge and doing something useful. But now…  Now, I understand why Illya left.  Ephe, I… I just feel so… so useless.  Talking to high school kids is one thing.  Enlisting them directly from the universities is something else.  I wasn’t cut out to be a PR person. ”

 

“I thought Alex handed that job over to Dominic Quigley weeks ago?”

 

“He did.” 

 

“And?” 

 

“Waverly has me doing all the stuff he hates.”

 

“Have you talked to Alex since then?”

 

“I did today.”

 

“And?”  Ae prodded.

 

Illya took that moment to join his lovers after his shower.  “And what?” he asked getting into bed the other side of Ae.

 

“I hate my job.” Stated Solo.

 

“What did Alex say?” Ae asked as she settled back into his arms.  Illya cuddled up behind her.

 

“He wanted to know if I needed some time off.”

 

“What for?” asked Illya as he kissed the middle of Ae’s neck, then settled down.

 

“Napoléon, is there something else you’d rather do?” Ae asked as she shivered.  Illya had found that one sweat spot that sent shivers throughout her body.

 

“Forty is a little late to start a new career.” Solo stated

 

“Are you really feeling old, or just extremely frustrated?” Ae asked as she re-settled herself against Solo.

 

“Or is it something else?” murmured Illya. “We haven’t exactly been together lately, or had time for sex either.”

 

“And who’s fault is that, huh?” asked a tense Napoleon.

 

“Enough.” Said Ae.  “Let’s get some sleep and finish this in the morning.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Said the Russian who was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 

<><><> 

_Very Early_

_The Next Morning._

 

Illya woke first and turned his wife to face him, the he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her deeply.  “Now this is what **_I_** call a good morning.”

 

“Me too, only it’s still too early to get up.” Ae replied and returned his kiss.

 

Not to be outdone, Napoleon whispered into her ear, “Turn a bit more towards Illya, Kitten.”  She did and he cuddled up closer to her back, his erection fitting directly below her ass cheeks and thighs.  Within minutes of caressing her breasts and belly with his hands, he climaxed. “Sorry Kitten, I was just too close.”

 

“Did you just spoil Illya’s fun?” Ephe teased Solo, as she turned to face him.

 

“No. The playground’s still open.  But before we start there’s something important I want to talk to you about.” Illya roped himself up on one elbow and looked at him.  Ephe already was. “I’ve been thinking.  After Illya left U.N.C.L.E. I did some serious thinking about us and our future.  And before you both say anything, I know U.N.C.L.E. is secure, but I don’t think it’s where I want to be anymore.  I’ve given a lot of thought to taking over the company my aunt left me.”

“And?” added Illya.

 

“I’ve decided to take it.  I know it will be difficult at first, but only until I know the ropes.”

 

“Pasha, what kind of company is it?” Illya asked as he nibbled his wife’s ear.

 

“Computers.  “Comstock Computers”, actually.” Replied Solo.

 

“You’re kidding.” Illya said trying to hide his laugh and failing miserably, “Napoléon, you don’t know the first thing about computers.”

 

“And just what did you know about women’s dresses?” Solo retorted.

 

“More than you do about computers.  Pasha, you can’t be serious.  Computers?”

 

Ephe cut in before anything could start between the two.  “Well I for one, think Napoléon should give it a try.”  She turned to Illya. “Sweetheart, it’s not like he would be starting at the bottom.  His Aunt Amy did that over twenty years ago.  I’m sure it will be more of an executive position,” She turned back to face Napoléon, “won’t it?”

 

Napoleon replied. “Exactly.  You are looking at the new company owner.  All the legal stuff was signed last week.”

 

Illya was more than a little miffed.  “And you didn’t think to mention this to us till now?”

 

“I’m sorry. I know I should have said something sooner but I wanted to make sure that I was doing the right thing.  You were not available to talk too and Ephe was tied up most of the time.”

 

Ephe could feel the tension start to rise, “Enough. We are not going to have an argument over this.  If it’s done then It’s done.  I’m happy for Napoléon.  So should you be, Lusha.  Now climb over me or walk around and make amends with him.”

 

“Why should I be the one to apologize?” Illya asked as he knelt over her.

 

Ae kissed the tip of his nose.  “You aren’t.  You will be the one to tire him out so he’ll leave me alone.”

 

“I like the way you think Mrs. Kuryakin.” Illya said then kissed her before moving to settle on top of Solo.

 

“Er, Illya.  That Mrs. Solo-Kuryakin.  I married her, too.”

 

“You did?” Then before Solo could answer, Illya did the only thing he could do in this situation, he kissed Solo to shut him up.

 

“God, you are so slow Illya.”  Ae stated as she waddled in the direction of the bathroom and her shower.  She would be so glad when this baby came.

 

When the boys came up for air, it was Napoleon who spoke first.  “Do you have any idea of how much I missed you while you were away on that buying trip?”

 

“Me?  Why would you miss me? You had Ephe.” Teased Illya.

 

“No, I didn’t.  I stayed in your office apartment.  I didn’t seem right that you weren’t here.  Besides, I had some thinking of my own to do.  With all us soon having a baby, well… it changes things.  I just want us to be financially secure.”

 

“And you didn’t stop to think that maybe that was what I was doing?” asked Illya with an edge of sarcasm in his voice. 

 

“No.  I just thought you were bored.”

 

“I was. Napoléon, this could also be my child.  And if it is, I wasn’t going to burden you.”

 

“Illya my love.  It is not my child or yours, it is ‘our’ child.  Now then, shut the fuck up and get back to what you were doing, Kuryakin.”

 

“Bitch, bitch, bitch.” Illya teased then kissed him deeply.  

 

Both were about to climax when Ephe screamed from the bathroom.

 

“Shit.  What lousy timing our wife has,” complained the Russian.

 

“Finish.  I’m too close.” Demanded Solo, wrapping his legs tighter around Illya’s waist to prove his point.

 

Illya did, then slowly pulled out of Napoleon’s arms and his body.  Then and slipped his robe on and rushed into the bathroom to find Ephe lying on the floor in large pool of fluid.  She was crying in pain as her arms hugged her stomach.

 

“Ephe?”  


Between sobs, “Get.  Greg.  Please.”

 

“I’m not leaving you.”  Then he yelled aloud.  “Napoléon, get Greg, NOW!”

 

Napoléon put his head in the bathroom and took one look at Ae. “Oh shit.  Stay with her. I’ll be right back.” Then he left.

 

Within minutes he returned with Ross and Gregory.

 

Greg entered the bathroom. Seeing the condition Ephe was in, he ordered, “Napoléon, grab the cover from the bed to wrap around her.”

 

Greg then knelt beside her and placed his hands on her abdomen.  “Did the child position itself?”

 

“I don’t think so.” Replied Ae, crying as Napoléon entered with cover in hand.

 

He felt her bulge. “You’re right.”  Then he turned to the others.  We have to take the child, now. Or else risk losing it. There is no option. Ross, take her left side, Illya get ready to steady her?” Illya nodded.  “Good. On the count of three let’s get her upright.  Napoleon. I want you to wrap the cover around her back-”

 

”You’ll do no such thing.  Not with _that_ Duvet-”

 

“Ephe, it can replaced, your baby cannot.” Stated Gregory.

 

The duvet was quickly wrapped around Ephe’s back. Ross and Illya held Ephe as Greg wrapped his side around her then he picked her up into his arms.  Napoléon and Illya stood frozen.  Ross went to open the bedroom door and as he did he spoke loudly to Illya and Napoleon.  “Don’t just stand there, you two.  We have a baby to deliver. 

 

“We’re not exactly dressed to go anywhere.” Said Solo then asked, “Which hospital are you taking her to?”

 

“Ours, but don’t get dressed on our account.  You’ll only have to get undressed to scrub up.”

 

“Yours?”  Both Illya and Napoléon looked at each other. “Scrub up?”  They said together.

 

“Yes, now hurry, the baby doesn’t have much time.”

 

The three followed Gregory through the open space beside their bedroom.  The space they thought they’d turn into an indoor play area.  Ross crossed the room to the bookshelves.  He pulled a book on the fourth shelf which caused a panel to slide aside, revealing a medium sized sitting room, fully furnished.  Greg crossed the room to the other side where a glass door slid into the wall.  Still carrying Ephe he entered into the room and lay her on a metal table.

 

Ross went to scrub up.  

 

“Wow. Napoleon, did you know this was here?” asked the Russian, looking around the room.

 

The room they entered would marvel any modern hospital surgical room.  All the equipment was the state of the art, and then some.  There were items that Illya had no idea what they were used for.  Then both realized they had no idea these rooms even existed.

 

“No, he didn’t,” replied Ross, who returned in what looked like a plastic one piece, jump-suit and surgical cap.  “This is where Gregory treats our kind.  And that, now included the two of you.”  He said as he went to relieve Greg, who had removed the duvet from Ephe, and started prepping her for surgery. Ross took over so Greg could go and change.  “If you two want to assist with the birth then follow Greg and get prepped.”

 

Napoléon and Illya returned, dressed just like the other two. Ross turned Ephe over to Greg and started pulling the portable tables close by.

 

Greg picked up a pre-filled hypo and turned to Ephe.  “Time for you to sleep, Princess.  Start counting backwards from twenty.” Then he emptied the syringe into the line already in her arm.

 

“I want to stay awake.” She countered.

 

“Ephe, start counting.” Ordered Greg.

 

“But-”

 

“Ephe!” Greg left no room for her to argue.

 

“All right.  But I want it known I protest.”

 

“Ephe, Darling, do as Greg says.” Napoleon whispered then kissed her lips.

 

”Twenty, nine…teen, eight…..teen

 

“What are you doing?” asked Illya as Ross continued to assemble the surgical instruments in some sort of order.

 

“The baby is not in the birth canal.  And with her fluid gone, the umbilical cord has likely detached itself.  If the child is not removed soon, it will die from lack of oxygen.

 

“What can I do to help?”

 

“-fif-fif…teen…. fo-o-o-r-t-e….”  Ephe didn’t finish. She was now in a deep drug induced sleep.

 

“Illya, can you monitor her breathing?” Greg asked.

 

“Yes,” he replied and got into position at her head.

 

“Napoleon, after the incision is open, I will I hand you the child.  Place it on the toweled table beside you. Take a gauze square from the small square box.  Wipe all its openings to clear away any residual fluids. When you are finished, pick up the child and move it to the next table. Wrap the child in a towel on the table to your right.”

 

Napoleon said, “Got it,” and moved to stand at his wife’s feet. The two tables stood side by side at his left side.

 

Ae lay asleep on the table in the centre of the room.  Illya sat at her head with the machine to his immediate right. Greg stood at her right side, Napoléon at her feet and Ross on her left side. “Ready, gentlemen,” Greg asked and when all nodded he began. “Computer, log the birth; April 19th,  oh four forty-one.”

 

Ross had previously draped a plastic sheet over her.  The abdominal area was cut out and towels were placed around the open area. Greg lifted a sharp scalpel from the tray and made a quick cut from top the bottom of the bulge.  Ross picked up the clamps and placed them to keep the skin, tissue and muscles apart while Greg cut through the placenta.  That done, he attempted to lift the child out and soon discovered there was more than one.  “Napoleon you are going to have to work fast.  We have more than one.” As he was lifting out the first child, Ross left and pulled over yet another table from the back wall.  Greg handed the first infant to Napoléon. A minute later, as he made the recording he handed the second child to Ross. “You’ll have to take this one, Ross.  Napoleon please try to work faster there are more.”

 

“More,” the three men said together.

 

“At least another two.” Replied Greg.

 

Ross turned to Napoleon. “There’s a marker on your table, put a one on the baby’s left foot, then put the baby in the first container, behind to you.” He, himself, put a two on the left foot of the infant he held.

 

“Number three coming up.” Said Greg as he handed Napoleon the infant.

 

Solo took the child and proceed to wipe it just the same way as he did with the first one. Greg asked Illya how Ephe was doing.

 

“Her breathing is regular and even.” Illya replied, looking at the monitor.

 

At the same time Greg handed the fourth infant to Ross.

 

Greg was about to pull out the placenta when he felt one more pod.  He lifted it forward and found it contained one infant and a partially fertilized egg.  He held the child out to Illya, saying, “Why should Napoleon have all the fun”.  Illya took the child and moved to where Napoleon had worked. Greg quickly disposed of the unfertilized egg.  Napoléon moved to monitor Ephe while Greg and Ross cleaned out her womb and then resealed it.  At the same time Greg spoke into the room, “Computer update; log the first birth at oh four forty two with the other four at one point five minutes apart.”  Upon sealing her flesh Greg applied a large dressing.  Ross quickly gathered up the surgical instruments and put them into metal container for cleaning.  Illya and Napoléon moved to the table holding their precious cargo. Greg gave Ephe one last look over as he removed all the towels and turned off the sterile screen while at the same time activating a cover screen over Ephe..  She was ready to go back to her room when Ross was ready to take her.  In the meantime Greg moved over to the table to finish with the infants.  Ross did not change from his surgical outfit, instead he went to clean the bathroom and have the master bed ready for Ephe.

Greg said to both Napoleon and Illya as Ross left the room.  “Congratulations, you two.  Between the three of you, you have two sets of twins and single son.  Not bad for the first time.”

 

“First time?” repeated Napoléon.

 

“What do you mean first time?  Greg, this is going to be it.  We have five at once.” Stated a flustered Russian.

 

“If they all live.” Said Greg.

 

“What do you mean ‘if they all live’?” Asked Illya.  “Why wouldn’t they live? They were born alive. You said Ephe is healthy.” Illya had no sooner said the words when he realized what he said.  “Bohze moi.” He looked at Napoléon and then to Greg.  “They are human, aren’t they? I mean they look human-”

 

Solo pulled Illya into his arms for a hug then walked him over to the table containing the five infants.  “Illya, look at them.  Three boys and two girls.  They each have two arms, two legs and one head.  Each hand has five little fingers and each foot, five tiny toes. They all look human to me.  If their brains are anything like yours and Ephe’s, consider it a plus as we’ll have a few more geniuses in the family.”

 

“Napoleon’s right, Illya.  I forgot you two are human.” Said Greg.  “Once I run the blood tests we’ll know exactly which child belongs to who although just looking at them you can tell twin boys are Napoléon’s and the rest all have Illya’s blue eyes.”

 

“I thought all babies are born with blue eyes, then change a few months later?” said Illya.  Napoléon had not moved from where he stood. He still had his arms around Illya.

 

Greg came over to them.  “Not in this case. The girls have Ephe’s mouth but the eyes are definitely Illya’s and the last one.  Well, there is no denying who he belongs to.”

 

Fifteen minutes had passed before Ross reentered the room pushing a trolley containing five incubators.  In the meantime Greg started to work on the babies.

 

“Everything’s ready for Ephe. I’ll take her back while you explain to our boys and show them how to dress the infants.”  He picked up a still sleeping Ephe in his arms and carried her out of the room to her waiting bed.

 

Greg pulled a table top from the back wall, it was covered with what looked like a white sheet.  Then he pushed the cart containing the five babies closer to it. As Greg removed the sheet he revealed what the table held.  A small pile of diapers, a pile of pink and blue sleepers along with a jar of diaper pins, baby wipes and a tin containing a white paste.  He picked up the baby with the number one with its foot.  He laid the baby boy on a fresh towel then picked up a clamp device. Greg attached the clamp then cut off the long umbilical cord until just an inch was remaining. With a thin tongue depressor he made sure the oral passage way was entirely clear.  Then he checked the eyes, nose, ears, fingers, toes and genitals.  Greg took the stethoscope and listened until he heard the steady beat of its tiny heart.  Next, he took a tiny blood sample.  Before he handed the child to Napoleon, Greg looked from one dad to the other. “Gentlemen you have a decision to make.  I know your religious preferences. I’m asking if you want your sons circumcised.” 

 

Both men looked directly at each other.  “Illya?” Asked Napoleon.  “Even though my Mother’s Catholic she persuaded my Father to have me circumcised.  I say yes for our boys, but it has to be your decision as well.”

 

“Do you know what was the reason was your Mother told your Father?”

 

“Mother was a nurse during the first world war.  The reason the doctor suggested to my Mother when I was born, I be circumcised for hygienic reasons.  Back then, it wasn’t always possible to make sure the diapers were absolutely clean.  A baby who was circumcised stood a better chance of getting less infections.”

 

“Was your older brother circumcise?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Hmm.” Kuryakin hesitated.  He remembered his mother telling and showing him how to make sure he himself was completely clean.  He remembered there had been a time when he himself had caught an infection or two.  Both were from people who didn’t take such care. Illya looked up a Greg.  “Yes.  I agree.”

 

 Gregory quietly asked, “Illya, you are sure because once it’s done I can’t put it back.”

 

“Is there a ritual or something that has to be done?”

 

“No,” replied Greg, “I will just remove the excess skin.”

 

“Then yes.  I agree with Napoléon.”

 

Greg quickly went about performing the little operation efficiently.  When he was done, he put the instruments back into their narrow container, then set it aside.  Next, he picked up the small pile of gauze squares containing a large glob of Vaseline. He had prepared the gauze squares just before removing the instruments tray.   Greg placed the Vaseline gauze squares directly over the baby’s penis, added more gauze squares then finally put on the diaper to hold the dressings in place.

 

Greg picked up the top nappy and folded it into three.  The he folded it again in the opposite direction.  As he did, he explained the part with the double folded side went in front for the boys.  It was reversed for the baby girls. “For the first few days,” he put two fingers into the white crème and smothered it over their tiny buttocks.  “This is just for added protection the first couple of days.” Then he picked up a pin.  “The pins go through the sides, like this.”  Greg put two fingers under the first flap and pulled the back part tightly over the front part and put the pin through the layers.   

 

Both men watched Greg prepare the gauze squares and remove a new kit from the sterilization unit for each baby boy.

 

Illya received the next baby after Greg was done with it.  Both men were struggling to dress the miniature creature they held in their hands.  Seeing their difficulty Greg put back the last little boy back in its container and went over to help.

 

“I take it you two have never dressed a baby before?”  Both men shook their heads.  “You are going to learn fast.  I will show you how to put a nappy on the girls, later.  Greg took the baby from Illya and while he held the baby he placed a pale blue sleeper on the table.  First one arm then the other were put through the sleeves. Next he lifted the baby’s feet with one hand, just enough to pull the sleeper under the infant.  Next he placed one foot into the fitted sole, the other quickly followed and then he snapped each snap closed.  “Think you’ve got it?” Both nodded.  “Oh, one last thing.  Ross put little numbered pins on their dresser in the nursery but for now he’s put one in each basket.  Make sure you pin it onto the sleeper.”

 

Greg finished working on the last little boy.  Illya took the baby from Greg and dressed him. Napoléon had taken the first baby girl.  Greg handed Illya the second one. “Okay, ‘Dads’,” he started, “you get to put the diapers on them.  Both men struggled with the pins the first time.  “Don’t worry, you both did a terrific job with the boys and it will get fast and easier each time you do it.”

 

Ross had returned and with him came a trolley containing five incubation units.  Greg place one baby in each unit and closed the top. Then a switch was turned on and each container had slight blue light around it.  The five tiny creatures, laying in their own incubator, were now ready to roll.  With Napoleon pushing the trolley containing the precious cargo and Illya guiding it, the two men followed Ross from the surgery unit, through the recovery room, through the children’s future play area, past their own bedroom, turned the corner and continued to the first door on their right after they passed the main staircase.

 

The empty room had been transformed into a nursery, done in tones of pale yellow with mint green accessories.  The pale green curtains accented the carpet, also in shades of green.  All the furniture; the cot, chest of drawers, a changing table, a rocking chair and a diaper unit were all made of wood and painted white.

 

Ross spoke first. “We did this room in neutral colours as we didn’t know what Ephe was having.  Since our females usually only have single birth, only one is needed.  I will get the other two cots and a second chair tomorrow.  For today just leave the incubators were they are.   Maybe in a day or two we can move them.” 

 

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed before Greg entered the room carrying an insulted basket.  He placed it on the dressing table and stood beside his mate.  Neither one interfere while the other two men talked.

 

“Pasha, Greg was right. Have you noticed how much the twin boys look like you?  See, they even have your dimpled chin.” Illya pointed to the little boys with a numbers one and two pinned on each sleeper.

 

“They do not.”  Napoléon replied looking at Illya, then back to the boys. Several minutes later he looked from baby number five to Illya.   “Baby five is a miniature you. Or should that be, you look like baby number five, when you’re asleep.”

 

Illya blushed but didn’t say anything.  He was concerned with how quiet the babies were. The infants hadn’t uttered a peep through their birth or the surgical operations.  Illya looked at his lover, “Napoléon, have you noticed how quiet they are?  Not one of them has cried.  I thought babies always cried as they took their first breath.”

 

“I thought so to, Illya.  Maybe this is normal for them.  Maybe it’s because they are half us and half of what-ever Ephe is.”

 

“It is,” Greg stated and both men jumped. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, but this _is_ normal for them.  They will sleep for about four to five hours and then they will wake and be very hungry.  For now, we’ll stay with them while you two go to Ephe.”  At first they were hesitant to leave, then Ross repeated, “Go.”

 

<><><> 

 

Both men entered the master suite and made their way to either side of the bed.  They both sat and at the same time reached out in front of them to take Ephe’s hand.  Each man gently but firmly held Ephe’s hand within their own as they waited for her to wake-up.

 

When Ephe woke Napoleon leaned over and kissed her gently her lips, then asked, “How are you feeling, Sweetheart?”

 

“Tired.” She smiled as she looked at both men.  “Greg really knocked me out, didn’t he?  The baby… Did it… Did the baby survive?”

 

Illya was the first to squeeze her hand then he too leaned over to kiss his wife. “We have five beautiful tiny babies.”

 

“Five?” Ephe said surprised.

 

Illya replied, proudly, “Twin boys, twin girls and one baby boy.”

 

“Twins? A single?” questioned Ephe.  “That’s not right.”

 

Napoleon spoke, “Greg said something about the last adjoining egg was unfertilized, whatever that means.  I hope that makes sense to you because it didn’t to us” Solo leaned across the bed and kissed his wife again. “Sweetheart, they are all beautiful. Tiny, but oh so beautiful.  Each one felt about four or five pounds.”

 

“Felt?  You held them?” Ae looked from one to the other.

 

Solo smiled as he nodded, “we both did.  Ephe, we helped Greg and Ross deliver them.”

 

“Both of you were there?” Again she looked from Solo to Kuryakin.

 

“I didn’t know newborns could be so messy.” Said Illya.

 

Then Napoléon took over, “Each one had a slime covering their tiny eyes, nose, mouth and ears.  And each had a long umbilical cord attached at their tummy..”

 

Illya saw the concern written on Ae’s face.  “Don’t worry, Darling.  We cleaned them and Greg gave them a good going over.  He said they are all healthy.”

 

“Did the cry or sleep?” Both heard concern in her voice, but neither could understand why.

 

“Not one peep out of anyone.  In fact, after we dressed them, they closed their eyes and went back to sleep.” Said Solo.

 

Both men saw and felt Ephe physically relax, then they climbed on the bed to lay beside her.  After each one kissed her deeply, the both asked together, “what are we going to call them?”

 

“Ephe,” Illya’s voice held his anxiety.  “Right now they are a number.  No child should be a number, Ephe.  No child!  Especially ours.”

 

Ephe turned to face Illya. She opened her arms inviting Illya to come closer, after he did, Ephe wrapped her arms tightly around him. “Oh my sweet, they have names.  I know we never discussed it. We never had the time alone to talk about it.”

 

“You named them without consulting us?” Napoleon tried to hide the hurt in his voice and failed miserably.

 

“Yes, I had names picked out.  I’ve had them for months. We just never seemed to have the right moment to talk about it.”

 

“Well, what about right now?  We are both here with you. Oh, wait a minute.” Napoleon rolled off the bed and went to his set of chest of draws to retrieve an envelope Waverly had given him several weeks ago.  He returned to Ephe’s side and handed her a large manila envelope, “I was asked to give you this when the child arrived.”

 

“Well, open it.” Ephe said.

 

“I think Mr. Waverly meant for you to open it.”

 

“For heaven’s sake Napoléon, open it.” Ae was tired and her voice showed it.

 

Napoleon ripped open the end and then tipped it to let the contents fall. The Manilla envelope contained a letter addressed to the three of them along with five certificates.  Solo handed Ephe the letter then he picked up the five certificates.  He looked at them, then at Ephe.  “Ephe, these are for fifty thousand dollars each.”  Napoléon stared at her in disbelief, “did you tell Waverly what the child’s name was?”

 

“No.  I’ve told no one.  I wanted to talk to both of you first.  Why?”

 

He handed her the five certificates, “look at the names.”

 

She did, then looked at him.  “Napoleon, I don’t know what to say.  I swear, I never said one word to him.”

 

Puzzled, Napoleon asked, “Then how did he know?”

 

“A guilty conscious?” she teased.  When she realized he was serious, “Napoleon, I don’t know how Alex knew.  Honest.”

 

Illya reached over and took the certificates from Ephe.  He looked at the first one.  “At least their surname is Solo-Kuryakin.  That’s a good start.”

 

“Illya, read all of them.”  Instructed Solo. 

 

Illya read aloud as he moved from one certificate to the other.  The first one read, “Antonio Napoleon Solo-Kuryakin”.  The second one, “Nickolaus Illya Solo-Kuryakin”. “Okay, so the twin boys are a reversal of our names.”

“Read on, Illya,” instructed Napoléon.

 

Illya continued, he looked at the third certificate. “Illyana Margaret Solo-Kuryakin”. The fourth, “Anastasia Elizabeth Solo-Kuryakin”.  When he got the fifth one, he panicked, “Oh no, no, NO!  You are not calling the baby this!”

 

“Why not?” asked Napoléon, who was all smiles.  “I think it’s kind of cute.”

 

“Cute!” Illya snapped. “You would.”

 

“Hey, I didn’t name them.” Solo replied, trying to cover his amusement.  “Ephe did.”

 

“Ephe.  Why!” Illya asked as he turned her to face him.  “Why?” 

 

“Why not? He was the only one I was aware of.  I knew he was your son.  Illya, my sweet, we can change it if you are dead set against it.  I just thought you’d be pleased.” Ae saw fear flood Illya’s eyes.  “Oh my love, this is not Russia.” Then she kissed him.  “If you-”

 

Illya bowed his head for several seconds.  He was trying to hold the tears of joy back.  “No, it’s alright.  But it’s the fifth, not the fourth.” He corrected.  “I’m the fourth.”

 

Solo added his two cents worth, “I thought you were the third?”

 

“No.  The fourth.” Illya replied with a pale face.

 

“Oh Illya…” Napoléon reached across and took hold of his hand.  He had a rough idea of what Illya was thinking about. “Please.  Don’t, don’t go there.  Look what Ephe gave us today.” Napoléon filled with pride as Illya relented to let the baby be named after him.  “Now then, let me see if I have our children’s names correct.  In order of birth,” he very proudly said. “Toni, Nicki, Illyana, Ana and Illya Jr.”

 

“No,” said Illya, defiantly.  “No junior anything. Just Illya.”

 

“Won’t two Illya’s be confusing?” Asked Solo.

 

“Not to me.” Replied the blond.

 

A knock on the door followed by a voice saying, “May I come in?”  Solo stood up and Illya sat up as Greg entered, “I just thought you’d both like to hear the confirmation of their genealogy.”

 

“You ran their DNA this quick, Greg,” Illya asked.

 

“Yes, they are we suspected.” Greg walked over to the free side of the bed.  He bent over and kissed Ephe on the forehead. “Ephe.  They belong to both of them.”

 

“Both,” replied Ephe.

 

“I don’t know how you managed that feat at the same time, Ephe.  The twin boys are Napoleon’s and the twin girls and single boy belong to Illya.  All the twins weighed four pounds, two and a half ounce at birth. Both sets of twins are eighteen inches tall.  Baby #5 weighed four pounds is sixteen and a half inches. They’re all healthy and the blood work shows they should all survive.  For the first month at least, I recommend they stay in the incubators until they reach five and half pounds.  Then they can go into the nursery or own room after that.

 

“Do we have five rooms?” Solo asked.

 

Greg had sense enough to leave them alone to work out the details.

 

“Napoléon, I think Greg meant to say we leave the twins together.” replied Ephe.

 

Illya couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You want to keep the twins together but put the little one a room by himself?”

 

“Darling, he was alone in the womb.  It will make no difference to him.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Greg can give you a more technical assurance than I can, if you need it.  All I can do is assure you it will make no difference to him.”

 

Solo returned to the bed and motioned to Illya for him to move. Napoléon, letting himself be in the middle. And after settling himself, placed an arm around each mate and pulled them closer to him.  “No matter where we decide to put them, I think we have created a very beautiful family.”

 

Kuryakin turned inside the arm that held him. “You don’t seem to be upset that there isn’t a little Napoleon is running around.”

 

“The world could not survive a third one.” Solo casually replied, then kissed them both.  “Besides, there is always next time.”

 

“Not in your life, Solo.” Ae threatened. Though her smile stopped any threat of surfacing.


	27. A Recap of Our First Years

Part 27

 

A Recap of Our First Five Years

_Napoleon’s version_

 

What can I say except these last six years have been dreadful and then wonderful.  Maybe I should backtrack a bit but I don’t think it will really help.  Life for Illya and I was both exciting and yet boring at the same time.  Yes we had fun, work was hard and tedious and yet rewarding. Then came my thirty-ninth birthday.  I guess you could say it was the albatross for the U.N.C.L.E. I had less than seven months before retiring from the field. That meant a desk job and for me. Illya still had year or two before he turned forty. 

 

Then came our last assignment. The assignment went well though it was tedious.  We had a big leak within UNCLE that span across almost five countries in Europe.  By the time we were done we were in beautiful Venice.  Illya and I took an extra two days to enjoy it.  We were so close to becoming intimate with each other I don’t know why we didn’t take that final step.  I guess we weren’t ready. Anyhow, we were on the way home when everything went blank.  Waking up was a shock. We were both hurt, naked and on some desert.  We had also lost a week of our lives.  All I can remember is that Illya was the only thing that mattered to me.  If he hadn’t survived, life meant nothing to me.

 

Fortunately, we both received the best of care from Mr. Waverly.  After getting back to the States we were introduced to a Doctor Ae.  At the time I didn’t think much of her or her stupid name.  I mean ‘Ae’, really?  What kind of a surname it that?  Some Chinese have a two letter name, but she wasn’t Chinese.  I don’t know where she came from and I didn’t care and I still don’t today.

 

But she worked wonders on Illya and for that I will always be thankful.  During our recovery, by the way, which was done in the infirmary at headquarters and not a hospital.  I thought it very strange as I had received a new hip and a pin in my ankle.  Illya was much worse.  His back was ripped to shreds and his blood was refusing to clot.  I really thought he’d die from all the blood loss.  Doctor Ae work feverishly hard to correct the problem. That alone would count as a miracle in my book but the real miracle was yet to come.  Illya’s mind.  How she could do what she did was a miracle in my book.

 

The next four months in the hospital was when we declared ourselves to each other.  If we didn’t have each other, then we didn’t have life.  Doctor Ae came along and gave us both a chance for a life together.  Over the next six months we fell in love, not only with each other but with Ae.  Getting to know Aphrodite was a joy unto itself.  I never thought for one minute I could love another female after losing my wife, almost twenty years ago, but I did.  Though actually it was Illya who fell for her first, I don’t mind coming in second in this.  I had Illya’s love first and then we both had Ephe’s.

 

I started working for the U.N.C.L.E. just after my tour of duty in Viet Nam.   Never did I think, for just one minute that I would end up in an unconventional marriage.  Oh no.  I wanted Alexander Waverly’s position.  Now, I wonder why on Earth I ever thought that.  

 

I had been working for UNCLE almost eight years before I had a permanent partner.  I had worked with other agents but we just never hit it off.   Illya arrived and all of that changed.  Our third mission and I had found a partner of a lifetime.  Smart, cunning, witty. Never twice did I have to explain anything him.  He quickly knew me and my cues, until we started ending each other sentences.  That was the day I knew we had become the best U.N.C.L.E. had.  Some teams copied us, many were jealous of us and there we the few that tried to break us up.  We were Waverly’s best right up to and including the day we married.

 

It wasn’t only our bodies that got hurt, it was Illya’s mind.  Just before our fall, Illya was hit with a high jolt of electricity. So Mr. Waverly told us. I still find it hard it believe neither of us can recall that lost week or the accident that left us in broken pieces. According to Ae, Illya’s mind received a jolt that left his mind and memories meshed into one big mass. Many a night I could hear Illya screaming, often into the early hours of the morning. Some of his memories must’ve been horrific to make him yell out like that.     

 

The weeks that followed. Dr. Ae spent hours not only with me but with Illya.   After I pestered her long enough she told me she was trying to assist Illya sort through the mess.  How she could do this I don’t know, I’m only thankful she could. I asked her once how she could do that and she replied saying she was gifted with a special gift to help.  I asked no more.  At the end of those four months Illya was almost back to being himself.  The day Doctor Ae had released Illya was the happiest day in my life.

 

Ae came by the apartment twice every day the first month. As time progressed she cut her visits down to one week.  It was during this time that I began to feel something physical towards her. I saw Ae in a new light. Not only is she an extremely talented doctor, (the correct term is healer.) she has a wonderful personality.  I’ll admit to feeling a little jealous that last month.  Ae spent more off-time hours with Illya and I could see him falling in love with her, to the point where I was afraid of losing him.  The following conversations I had with Illya proved me to be wrong.  Yes, Illya was in love with Ae but he was also in love with me.  Together, with time, I learned to love both equally. 

 

It wasn’t long after that, that we asked Ephe to move in with us.  Then, our love life hit an all-time high.  One or both of us had gotten Ephe pregnant.  Since neither Illya nor I were willing to separate, nor were we letting her have the baby alone, we decided to do the honorable thing and both marry her.

 

After we were married we returned to work.  I still have yet to book our honeymoon. At the time we married there was no time to do any planning.   Ephe was so sick that she took off for two months.  Gregory brought her home just before New Year’s.  She looked pale and thin.  She must have lost twenty or so pounds.  Gone was her beautiful long red locks, instead Ephe looked bedraggled; like the alley cat who came home after an ugly fight.  I first wanted to knock her lights out for the way she hurt Illya, but one look at her and all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and make everything all right again.

 

We were married a week later, on January 6th.  Illya later told me it was the best holiday gift he had ever been given.  That’s when I learned that January 6th was the eve of Illya’s native Christmas. Waverly gave us two weeks off.  That year White Pines was hit with a bigest snow storm.  We couldn’t have gone anywhere if we tried.  I promised I would make it up to them.

 

Two weeks later and we three were back to work. Waverly had moved U.N.C.L.E. to its new location while we were off.  It must have been a real dull two weeks for Thrush as well if they let a quiet time pass.  Just after we returned Waverly had two new refits done.  I guess for security reasons they could not have been done prior to moving.  We newlyweds went through another rough period.  And just like our first trial, we landed stronger than ever.

 

Four months after the wedding Illya and I assisted Gregory and Ross Evans deliver our children.  They were a bit of shock considering Ephe let us to believe there was only one.  Ephe delivered two sets of twins and a single boy.  The twin boys are mine and the rest are Illya’s but we both consider them all - ours.

 

This year was also when Illya and I changed careers.  Ephe is taking some time off, though she still consults for U.N.C.L.E. when needed.  Illya and I both felt stagnated and useless at U.N.C.L.E. once we were pulled from the field. Illya left six months ahead of me and went into the fashion industry, of all things.  His first year was rough. Both Ephe and I assisted him on his first BIG showing. Illya persevered and created something wonderfully refreshing in the fashion industry.  He has every right to proud of Vanya’s.  Now, it is one of the most exclusive fashion houses this side of the Atlantic. Vanya’s clothes are not cheap by any stretch of the imagination.  For a fortunate few, they’re originals. (One and one only.) Yours truly and family are among Illya’s elite. I, on the other hand, took over the computer business my Aunt Amy had started.  It was one of the more promising businesses Amy has her hand in.  Not long afterwards, Comtech Computers began to take off.  I was one of the lucky ones to be in the right place at the right time.  Today, only five years later, Comtech is a multi-billion dollars industry.  And that makes me feel a lot better about providing for my family.

 

The children were barely seven months old at their first Christmas. They started crawling only a week before and were all over the place, and so quickly too.  Before we had time to turn around it was their first birthday. Now, they were running everywhere.  Without the help of Ross and Gregory I don’t know how we three would have managed. 

 

By the time they were eighteen months old they were talking up a storm.  The only quiet time we had was when they sleeping.  I can tell you that having children puts a damper of your sex life.  After keeping up with them all day, you are more than ready for sleep at night.

 

I get a warm smile as I remember Ephe and Illya trying desperately to get the quints to say ‘dada’ and ‘papa’. In the end is was useless because as they came up with their own version.

 

These first two years Illya and I spent most Mondays to Thursdays in the city, only going home on the week-ends. Not only had our professional lives grown but our love life soared through the roof.   It’s been a wonderful time for me. I had Illya all to myself and because I did we have grown closer together.  So much so, we started feeling guilty.  We had all but abandoned Ephe.  Illya decided it was time for us to less selfish and reunite with her and our children.  

 

Unfortunately, most weekends was when Ephe worked at U.N.C.L.E. She was home during the week.  So here we were at White Pines with the children but we were still without her.  Ephe did her best and tried to be home on Sunday afternoons.  So Saturdays became “Daddy’s day” with our quints.

 

Illya, since he took over Vanya’s, has grown so much personally.  He has become more secure in himself.  Rather than taking what was given or dished out to him when we were with the U.N.C.L.E.  Illya now takes the initiative.  And that went for our private life as well. At first, Illya would ask.  Now, he takes what he wants.  I am not the only who loves this new version of him. Ephe is delighted as well.  Illya is stricter than I am with the children.  I guess it’s a carryover from his own childhood but the children couldn’t care less.  In fact, I think they love him more for it.

 

By the time the children reached eleven months of age, our clan had their own names for us. Ephe is “Mum mum”, I am “Dada”, and Illya is “Popi”, (pronounced pop pee), though where they came up with that one is a mystery to me.  Ross is ‘Unk Ross’ and Gregory is ‘Unk Gweg’.  Those kids have got to practice on their “L’s and W’s”.   April and Mark are called ‘An April’ and ‘Unk Mark.’  Alexander is ‘Bamp’, a name he is very proud of. Though where the children learned a Welsh version for grandfather, is another of their mysteries.  The children have yet to meet my Family, and to be honest, it’s not something I am looking forward to because of the situation with my younger sister.  Ever since she found out Illya and I were a couple, I am considered to be living in sin, according to her.   And she strongly made her views known to the rest of the family. She blamed Illya for turning me away from _the righteous way of life_. Nothing I said would convince her otherwise.  I gave up my views on religion during my time in Viet Nam.  Mom and Dad knew I swung both ways.  They had accepted my _life style_ long ago.   Not only do they know what I do or did for a living, they had accepted my choice.   More importantly to me was they accepted Illya with open arms.  And, they both knew I loved Illya long before I did myself.  Now, they are looking forward to meeting Illya, Ephe and the rest of _my_ family.

 

Last Spring I relented, we invited my parents over for the week-end over Easter that year.  They came for two days ended staying the week.  The ‘kids’ call them Nana and Grampa, respectfully. At the end of the week I promised we would bring the family up for a visit during the summer.  Somehow or other, because of the fuss my sister created, we didn’t go.  I told my parents they were welcome to come to us anytime they wanted.

 

By the time our second Christmas rolled around the children were speaking much better. Mum mum became Mummy, I’m now called Daddy.  Illya is still “Popi”, a name he is secretly proud of. Unk has now become Uncle.   All but Ana has got the ‘L and W’ sound correct.  My Parents sent the boys each a Lego sets.  Toni and Nicki are into ‘construction’ these days.  Illya gave each of the boys a Machano set. Where he found them I have no idea. Ross and Greg along with Bamp gave them all the boys Tonka trucks.  They now have enough, not only to make, but build their own construction company.  I gave them each their own computer. After all I do own a computer company.  Ephe wasn’t too thrilled at the idea but went along with it, with lots of restrictions.  Illyana loves to draw. All eight adults gave her enough art supplies to last her for the next five years. Actually, for her age, she is extremely talented. Guess her artistry talent comes from Illya.  I couldn’t draw if my life depended on it. Anastasia, or Ana, is into plants and gardening.  She persuaded her Uncle Ross to give her a plot in the big greenhouse. Now, it’s not uncommon for us to see her covered with soil.  ‘Little’ Illya is a carbon-copy his father.  He’s a bookworm, loves music, especially the black and white keys on Ross’ piano, and languages, and is fascinated with all things ‘science’.  It was also the first year that we made a big deal about everything that involved other family members.  Like our birthdays.  Our wedding anniversary. The birthdays of their uncles and Popi’s ‘show dates’.  Twice a year it’s a big thing for Illya.  Ephe and I fully support him.

 

During the summer months that year, Ephe, Ross and Greg taught the tots how to read and write, well, print actually.  Each child cannot only spell their name but print it.

 

The third year, all Toni and Nicki wanted for Christmas was more Lego and Mechano sets.  They needed the “stuff”, as they called it, to build onto and expand their little company.  And of course we eight adults did more than fill their requests.  During the year, Illyana’s skill had vastly developed.  Ana’s sensory of healing began.  It was quite a trying time for her, but she has the best teachers in Ephe and Greg to guide her.  And she and Illya had grown closer.  They are often inseparable these days.  Both are into ‘plant biology’, mud and languages. If they are not talking back and forth in one of their four languages, they are figuring out what plants can be spliced together.  Their last endeavor was a cucumber plant with a tomato plant.  

 

Now aged three, all five of our tots fluently speak three or more languages.  Illya had started speaking Russian this past summer. No doubt, a delight to his Popi.      

 

Before we knew it Christmas had come and gone followed by the New Year.  Valentine’s Day was upon us before we could turn around.  Ana came to me a few days before and told me why Mummy is so much loved. “It’s ‘cause she’s born on the day of love”.  Kids, go figure.  But she did have a point.  Valentine is Ephe’s birthdate, though it took a while for us to find out.  Ephe can be so secretive at times.  Now four years old, Illya and I figured the children were old enough and I made arrangements to take our ”little gang” out on their first major family’s endeavor; Ephe’s birthday.  I asked Ross if he would accompany me as I took the children into town the day before to let them get a gift for their Mother.   It was amazing how the little imps didn’t let a word leak to Ephe.

 

That Friday night I arrived promptly at five o’clock at Vanya’s. That day I had decided to wear my grey worsted suite with a white cotton shirt and dark blue tie. I was met by Megan, Illya’s secretary, who told me my family was in the back with Illya.  Our twin boys were dressed in charcoal grey cords and light grey knit shirts.  Little Illya wore the same grey pants only with light blue knit shirt.  The girls wore identical pale pink polka-dot dresses with matching hair ribbons.      What more could I say, they all looked adorable.  Then I saw Ephe, in that royal blue velvet dress.  One designed for her by my lover, no doubt. God, that man has taste.  Illya, himself was dressed in a two-piece navy suit with a pale blue shirt and striped blue and grey tie.  That day, our almost four-year-olds, looked so grown-up.  I never felt as proud as I did that night.

 

After Ephe’s birthday came Illya’s fall showing, the quints birthday and summer vacation at my parents that year.  Ephe and Ross stayed up there the whole month of July with the children.  Unfortunately, business stopped Illya and I and Greg from being with them, but we both made it up the first and last week-end. September lead to Illya’s spring showing. October lead to Hallowe’en, November brought Thanksgiving, at my parents that year, and then Christmas again. 

 

Before we turned around the New Year was here. This May the children turn five and we are taking our very first Solo-Kuryakin family vacation.  Of course, this also includes the Evans’s.  We would not have made it this far without them.  These two have become so much a part of our family it’s hard to think of them as not being part of it.   I have booked a twenty-six day vacation at Disney World in Florida. Starting off with a five-day Disney Cruise.  I took the liberty of booking a large four bedroom condo for the rest of the trip, on Disney property in the area known as the Boardwalk.  Disney has four major parks, three water parks, four golf courses, Ross will love these.  A shopping village and several night clubs. So there is a bit for everyone.  Our suite comes complete with all the amenities along with a swimming pool and play area for ‘down time’.

 

The only person I have left to convince is my workaholic, blue-eyed blond, Russian lover.

 

 

_Illya’s Version_

 

UNCLE is a life behind me.  And one I would like to forget.  Don’t get me wrong. I had some wonderful times and I learned a lot.  The best part was I was able to permanently able to leave my homeland, Russia or the USSR. Starting in America, where people generally fear or avoid socialism and anyone connected with it.  I was very fortunate to have been paired, right from the start with a man who didn’t care one iota about my background: Napoléon Solo. He had just been promoted to CEA when I met him.  He was a man I looked up to right from the beginning and our missions always came out on top. Though we did get abused a fair bit of the time.  Me more than my partner.  Being shorter and smaller than most men I was always thought of as easy pickings.  I had to work twice as hard but I didn’t mind. Not if I contributed my efforts into making us the best team Mister Waverly ever had.

 

I had worked with Napoléon for five years before I relented my guard and relaxed when we had a private moment or two.  Because of our closeness we were able to know when the other was in trouble.  This is also what made us the best.  It was what had happened after our last mission that became a turning point for me.  I was tired of getting whipped, beaten and tortured. And I bore the scars to show for it. Though not all my scars are from my years in U.N.C.L.E.   I received a good many growing up.

 

The months I spent working with Ephe, Dr. Ae back then, getting my body back in one piece, was when I knew leaving U.N.C.L.E. was the right decision.  Only I didn’t know what I wanted to do.  I had had my fill of teaching. I knew I didn’t want to work for any government or private corporation.  Then I remembered a letter I received from a distant Aunt who told me I had inherited my Uncle’s shop; Vanya’s. I vaguely remember being told it had something to do with clothing but I had no idea what type. So when I was cleared by all my doctors in medical, I had a talk with Mr. Waverly.

 

I won’t say it was all fun and roses, in fact, it was quite the opposite.  My first year was rough, and without the help and support from my lovers, I don’t think I would have made it.  Settling into the fashion world took a lot more out of me than I bargained for.  Napoléon and Ephe had been so supportive even though our time together had dwindled drastically.  The fashion business has taken up so much of my time that it made traveling back and forth between Vanya’s and White Pines almost impossible on sleep.   Both my lovers suggested I make use of the in-house suite to save precious time.

 

A few months later Napoleon joined me at my apartment. It gave us more time to talk and become closer that we were ever before.  It is also the time I began to sketch him.  It was nice having Napoléon all to myself, though there were times when we missed Ephe.  Having that time alone with Napoléon increased our closeness and improved our sex… no, love life.   At the beginning, I felt guilty about leaving Ephe alone with our children, though she did have Ross and Greg to help her.  Ephe had done so much for me… for us. I was beginning to feel I had abandoned her.  Napoléon came to my rescue and together we made it up to her when we went home.  

 

It was just before the end of my second year that I had the idea of creating a senior executive line.  My inspiration of course, was none other than my lover. 

 

Napoléon is now in his forties and wears his age well.  I’m free to say he’s better looking today than when I first met him.  Now that he a company’s CEO, so he deserves to look his best and I intend to make sure he does.  I wonder if that man of mine knows how just how good I make him look.  Probably not.  Napoléon has always been a peacock when it came to his fashion.  It doesn’t hurt that he can wear almost anything and make it look fantastic.  

 

The new line of “his”clothing has almost doubled Vanya’s income.   

 

Ephe retained her figure after the quints birth. I’m not really sure how old she actually is so I figure she is around our age. And like Napoléon she had a _position of power,_ even if she still is with the U.N.C.L.E.  Ephe no longer travels the globe as she once did, in fact, she has moved her office to White Pines.  There are times when she needs to travels back and forth to the city for consultations and such.  That’s when I want our wife looking her best.

 

It was at the end the first quarter of Vanya’s third year that I was financially stable to move the Company into a newer building, with a lot more floor space.  Eight new machines have been added and another four are on order, making the work load easier for all my staff.  

 

I now have the will, means and power to keep my lovers looking their best   Those two have done more for my sales than I ever thought possible.  But then again, what do you expect when both of them are attractively looking senior company execs. 

 

Our quints have grown so much in so short during this time.  At least it feels that way.  Their first Christmas was over so quickly.  So was their second.  I haven’t spent much time with them during the first two years as I should.  Ephe, along with Ross and Greg have been so good in explaining it to them.

 

Each year I have two major shows to get ready, materials and supplies to purchase.  I do two worldwide burying trips a year as I personally see to buying all the material Vanya’s needs for the coming seasons. I also take time to get something for Ephe and the children on each trip I make.  I rarely get Napoléon anything, unless it is extra special, for we share are time together and that’s when _we_ celebrate.

 

Summer of their second year was when the “whole” family, along with Ross and Greg, invaded the Senior Solo’s domain.  I wasn’t sure how things would go with a bunch of energetic two year olds who acted more like five year olds, but Ephe and Ross made it work and ended up staying for the month. Gregory, like us, could not afford to take the time off.  Napasha and I went the first weekend and the last to bring everyone home. August came and went and so did my worldwide burying trip for next year’s spring fashion line.  Before I knew it, it was Christmas again.

 

I’ll swear the older get I get, the shorter the years are; for there is never enough time for work, love and life.

 

The children being a mixture of the three of us, are way ahead of normal children their age.  Not that we have ever discussed Ephe’s heritage.  To this day I don’t know what she is, nor do I care anymore.  All I know is that I love her more with each passing day, as does Napoléon.  All our children speak at least three languages as well as English. This is thanks to Ephe, Ross and Gregory for they are constantly talking to the tots is a language other than English.  Nicki, Illya and Ana know four languages.  And Illya started speaking Russian last week.  I’m delighted, of course. And was surprised when he met my helicopter Friday night, speaking Russian to me.  Napoléon had not made it home yet so it will a surprise for him as well.  Anastasia (Ana) has attained her mother’s gift for healing.  She senses when one of her siblings or her ‘grown-ups’ as she calls us, are not feeling well.  She also loves plants and as of last summer has her own garden plot.  I don’t think Ross has used fertilizer since Ana invaded his garden. She also shares Illya’s talents in science.  The two are always inventing or analyzing something or other.  This month the two spliced two types of Ross’ rose bushes. It will be exciting to see what they came up with.  Neither one will tell me what bushes they crossed, only that “it will be a surprise for Mummy”.  Illyana’s talents lay with the arts. She is constantly sketching and drawing.  These days he’s never without her sketchbook, but her crayons and pencils are left everywhere.  Sometimes she can’t remember where she left them.  I think I may have found a solution for that. 

 

The other week I was clearing out some boxes and found several old books.  These books contained styles from the turn of the century up to the ‘current’ twenties.  I came across a sketch or two of pinafore dresses that would solve Illyana’s problem of her ‘lost supplies’.  I adapted the dress into an apron.  I re-sketched and crafted two pinafores, one for each of the girls. Adorned with pockets to meet their current needs.  Illyana’s is pink, her favorite colour at the moment, and has four pockets.  One large one for her sketch book, and three smaller ones for her crayons, pencils and erasers. Ana’s is pale blue, almost the same colour as her eyes, with three deep pockets for her gardening hand tools and on the bib a four-sectioned pocket to hold her seed packets.

 

Toni is fascinated with computers and computer games.  He’s a lot like his father, not that Napoléon is into playing games, he’s not.  Napoléon has learned a great deal about computers since he took over the firm.  Toni also likes to erect mechanical things.  The Mechano set I gave him kind of limits what he can build but when the three boys put their sets together, there’s no stopping then or their creations

 

Nicki likes to build buildings then blow up his creations.  If he keeps going the way he is, he will make an excellent demolition technician one day.  He also likes erecting mechanical things with his brothers.  

 

We have certainly gotten our money’s worth from Lego sets Mr. and Mrs. Solo sent the boys and Machano sets I gave them. The twin’s room looks more like a construction disaster zone than a bedroom these days.  On days they are restricted to playing indoors, more than one ‘mechanical bug’ has been seen walking the halls of our home.

 

 

Just before the children’s third year, Greg, Ross and Ephe started schooling the tots. Napoléon’s computers came in handy for some of their lessons.  Ephe put her foot down and insisted on the five doing math and science the ‘old fashioned way’.  I’m glad she did. Even though we are now headed for the computer age it will be nice to know they know to use a slide rule, even if they never use one. The children use books for all their writing and other stuff.  At least they will have the basics under them when they start school. 

 

On their third birthday, I felt it was time for them to start reading.  One rainy Saturday, in late January, I sat with them in the Library.  We all sat in circle on the carpet in front of the fireplace.  I took a first reader, or what I thought was a first reader.  I had no sooner opened the book when Nicki asked to read the first page, Illya read the second followed by Toni, Ana and Illyana.  When the story was over Illya asked if he could get the next book.  He brought “Oliver Twist” back with him and told me he started reading this one with Uncle Greg a few months ago.  Wow, they caught me off guard.  I asked then when they started reading and Nicki replied, “Mummy read to us when we were tiny. And we been reading ever since.”  In February of that year was when Napoléon had this bright idea of taking our troupe out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate Ephe’s birthday.  I, of course, had dress the gang including our wife.  Royal blue was a good colour for Ephe as it highlighted her red hair.  Ephe kept it shoulder length these days.  Actually it looks better than when she had it long.  Her figure is what most women strive for.  I wanted to dress the boys alike but Illya refused to wear the same colour.  His reasoning was unique.  He told me he was not a triplet. So I let him choose the colour.  I had all their clothes made here, at the shop. We had just finished dressing them when Napoléon arrived.

 

Their fourth year, I started making more time to be with them.  I now had several people in the front office that were more than capable of carrying out some of the buying jobs I did.  They understood what I needed.  I was now free to be with my family.

 

I played with Toni and Nicki, helping them build motorized things.  On the days when the bunch were stuck indoors was when trucks, animals and things ran through the house. Ana and Illya had just started tampering with science projects.  I couldn’t resist being part of it, after all, science is still very close to my heart.  I even bought them a chemistry set.  Illyana was not one for playing, her world is art.  She went through tablets of paper with her sketches then she’d transfer the best into a different book.   Maybe, one day she’ll work for me.  She has already come up with a design or two that I have ‘borrowed’.  But it’s not only her sketching that has flourish, It’s also her characterization of faces. She has Daddy down to a T.  Her sketches of Mummy aren’t bad either. And neither are her sketches of her siblings.

 

The summer of the children’s fifth year was the first time we went on our very first family holiday. Napoléon had done all the planning, although as I recall, I gave him a hard time.  How could that man book a twenty-six day vacation and expect us all to take the time off.  We did of course.  It wasn’t only the children who wanted to go to Disney World.  I’ve wanted to go ever since it opened, but grown men aren’t supposed to have wants like this, especially when the said man has children of his own.  Secretly… I couldn’t wait to go.

 

_Aphrodite’s View_

 

Where have these five years gone?  Well, it’s six actually.  It just seems like it wasn’t that long ago I met them. The circumstances were not that great. Alex had really pressed his luck with these two,  this time.  I spent just a little under a year getting them back to where they started.  I don’t know what Alex had sent them on but it resulted in upsetting a world or two.

 

I know how this may sound but it really happened.  Illya’s back was damage by the closing if a ‘wormhole’ door.  He is not the first person I have treated for this.  The closing of this particular door meant my home world is forever gone.  Being permanently stuck here is not too bad.  I have a good career, thanks to Alex.  Now I have a wonderful family thanks to the two men I married.  Together we have created five wonderfully bright children.  Because of me and my genes they all have an advantage over the rest of human children. 

 

After I was born, I lived the first four years with my mother until she grew tired of me.  Then I was handed over to my father who, had almost the same point of view.  So I was handed off yet again to two wonderful men, who not only raised me, but they cared and loved me.  They both took the time to teach me how to survive on this planet called Earth.  Now, together, we must teach my off-springs.  Though the children are only half of me and half of their father, they have an advantage over normal human children.  Their world will be difficult if they are not taught now how to cope at a young age.  None of them are exactly like me.  They have the human side from their fathers. Both fathers are uniquely gifted in their own rite.  This will be a tremendous advantage to them as they grow up.

 

Napoléon and Illya are wonderful with them.  Both have so much to offer. With the five of us, I’m including Ross and Gregory, for they will always be with us.  We five will teach them well.

 

<><><> 

 

It was about six months into Napoléon’s and Illya’s recovery that I met the two men who returned along with them.  The beam was created to only carry two. When more had used at the same time the result was always the same.  The wormhole collapsed destroying everything in it’s wake. I had treated many others but none with the damage Illya had obtained.  This time the beam shattered sending everyone pretty much over the four corners of this planet.  Alex’s team were fortunate to land close together unfortunately they were high up when deposited and as a result both needed surgery.  

 

The two that came through with Solo and Kuryakin are their doubles from my world.  They are alike and yet at the same time, different.  My world’s team are united with each other.  It’s kind of like a marriage but different.  Those two now work for Alex, just the same way my lovers once did.

 

It took almost four months for them to be united. Now, they are safe and with Alex.  Both were fortunate to arrive in one piece with no harm done.  I cannot say the same for Alex’s human team. Solo was saved by surgery. Illya needed more than what the humans could give him.  It was only my blood that stopped his bleeding and my ability to unscramble his thought process, enabling him to heal his own body.

 

It was during their recovery period that I fell in love the men called Napoléon Solo and Illya Kuryakin.  Love on this planet is vastly different than on my home world.  I had been through two very bad entanglements and I was unsure if I wanted to try here.  Both agents proved to me it could work and that I could not only trust them but feel for them as well.  It wasn’t until Kuryakin left the Infirmary that I let my shield slide.

 

In their apartment, actually it was Solo’s apartment, where I fell in love with the two.  Both made me feel in ways I never had before.  Their love and tenderness towards each other is what made me thing it could work for me too. So I gave them a shot.  I was never once disappointed.  Their love, that is, our love is united.  And after five… no six, years we are well on to forging a bond that will transcend the human version on love.

 

Our married life got off to a rocky start and then before things settled down the children arrived - early.  And to think I wanted them to have no part of this.  I realize now what a mistake I would have made.  Both men are devoted our marriage and our life-style. They are equally devoted to our children.  And neither favors one above the other.  All five of us adults treat all children equally.

 

Napoléon, Illya and I have weathered many changes in these past six years.  Illya was the first to leave U.N.C.L.E.  After a very shaky start he is now well-known and accepted in the Fashion business. The move in the third year proved to be the right one.  Illya had also increased his front office staff.  That move took some of load of Megan, who is not only his personal secretary, but his right hand at time.  She runs the office the same way even If Illya is not there. Illya hired and then personally trained two purchasing managers to lessen his worldwide travel.  This was a rough period as Illya wasn’t sure he’d done the right thing.  Time proved he had along with Napoléon and me.

 

This last fall Illya opened his first shop in Paris.  A very, very big coupe for him. Vanya’s is now recognized on the International circuit.

 

Napoléon followed Illya and left U.N.C.L.E. six months later.  He took over his Aunt’s computer company.  Within three years Comtech Computers went from a mid-sized factory to a multi-billion dollar corporation.  Napoléon has reason to be proud.  In fact, they both do.  Neither knew a thing about the fields they entered.  Their new careers are a world away from being first class spies who worked for U.N.C.L.E. and Alex Waverly. I’m so very proud of both of them. 

 

As for me, I spend most of time here at White Pines.  Five children are too much for me to rely on Ross and Gregory.  Oh, they offered, after all they taught and trained me. Without them I would not be where I am.  A mother of five, a wife of two most loveable and generous men I have ever met.  In my career I’ve traveled this world, met hundreds of willing bachelors but none came close to Napoléon and Illya.  Financially secured, which I have been my whole life, thanks to my father, Ross and Greg. 

 

I would like to return to my position with U.N.C.L.E. and yet I want to be with the babies.  After many long hours of discussion with my mates we came to a conclusion.  I called Alex and told him I wanted to be home with the children for now.  Of course I will be available for any emergency.  Actually, I think Mac wants to take over my position.  And he’s more than trained for it.  I once had him as one of my many instructors.  Besides, it gets him closer to Alex.  I wondered why he never returned to Scotland.  Now I understand why.

 

Ross, Greg and I were looking through some very old files, stored in the service room for White Pines.  I had often wondered growing up why there seem so much space between my bedroom and the master suite.  Now we knew why, they were concealed rooms. One on each side of the hallway.  The wall from the grand stairway and our bedroom was torn down by all of us.  When we had finished we found a room almost the same size as my old room.   It had no closet and in the far left corner stood a spiral stairway.  It ran up toward the attic.   The room smelled of stale air but otherwise was clean.  No dust lay about.  The ceiling hid automatic lighting, just like the rest of White Pines.  Illya was the first one to climb up and when he reached the top the lights came on.  We all followed him and discovered we landed in a hallway that ran the length of the place.  As we walked we discovered three more rooms. All of them could be turned into bedroom in the future, if needed.   We all walked the length of the hallway and came to another spiral stairway.  Gregory was the first one down.  We found ourselves in the library room.  How we had never found this before I don’t know.  When we all were in the room we decided to see what else, if anything was hidden in the other area.  I couldn’t imagine much as that part of the hallway ran from the grand stairway towards our room but not quite, it turned the corner to join with the hallway running to the play area.  There just didn’t seem to be enough room for anything. After the four men went patting the wall it sounded hollow just after it turned the corner.  Upon removal of that part of the hall wall we discovered a storage area with lots of shelving.  I always wondered why there was no linen closet on this floor.   Within a few days Ross and Greg put in a new door, so we could use the room.

 

Here I am rambling on about White Pines, when I should be talking about us.

 

We had decided I should be at home with our tots and yet still be connected to U.N.C.L.E.  The new room we found upstairs became my home office.  Napoléon supplied me with computers, of which there are four.  One for each corner of the globe.  Napoléon and Illya spent two whole weekends hooking me directly to U.N.C.L.E. Headquarters and from there I was hooked up to the others.  I do my most of my work here these days and have more time to be with the children. I don’t travel worldwide like I use to and personally I don’t miss it.  I wouldn’t trade anything for what I have in my life now.

 

Napoléon rarely travels these days. Teleconferencing has just hit it big in the communication field.  Napoléon makes very good use of it during his work time.  He much prefers to have the weekend time with this ‘clan’, as he calls them, than traveling.     Illya on the other hand, has lessened his travels to once a year.  He has staff that take his place if need be. He also tries to get an extra-long weekend at least once a month to be home with _his_ brood.

 

During these past three year the children have grown so much.  They all have their induvial talents and three have begun to show my trait. All of them have been reading from eighteen months of age.  By two they knew the basics in math, science, letters and numbers. Greg, Ross and I had started teaching them French, Spanish, as well as English.  Toni and Nicki love blocks, bricks, tiny motors, truck and cars.  The two spend hours building cities and then knocking them down.  The point is to see how they can improve their constructions.  Illyana is into drawing.  Everything in life is a subject for her.  This past year she started to sketch people’s faces.  It will take a while for that talent to emerge, and each day she gets a little better.  Ana, well she’s quite opposite her twin.  She’s very sensitive to the people around her.  She often knows when her brother or sister aren’t well and that talent goes for all the adults in her small world.  She is into gardening and science with her brother, Illya.  In fact, both are often seen working together.   Illya, is a surprise package.  He’s almost a carbon copy of his father without his father’s baggage.  He’s intelligent, that’s not to say the rest aren’t, they are; but Illya has that little bit of extra spark.  He was only two and half when he started playing on the piano’s keys.  The others were all outside playing when Greg and I heard the noise coming from the living room. There, upon the bench, sat the littlest one.  He was trying to play the tune he heard Ross play the night before.  He was good, Illya hit most of the right keys.  None of the rest have shown any musical talent yet.  But all are still so very young.

 

 

This summer and fall we have three things to look forward to.  July, we plan to take the children on their first vacation to Disney World.  A cruise followed by all the theme parks.  Napoléon wanted to take a week and two week-ends.  Illya argued we needed at least two full weeks for his plan. Then I cut in saying the children, if not us, would need a bit of down time. Napoléon thought it over and now it’s a month.  I doubt Illya will agree but we shall see.  I know he had always secretly wanted to go, so this vacation may give him the reason to accept Napoleon’s proposal. In mid-August, we register the children for school this fall.  Although Ross, Greg and I have been teaching them since they turned one.  It should be interesting come September. They will be four and half in age but years ahead academically. So we will just have wait and see what happens.  As for the third, well, I haven’t actually gotten round to telling both Napoléon and Illya they are going to be a father again.

 

The event happened the night Napoléon surprised me by celebrating my birthday at Angelo’s with the five children in attendance.  After we came home from a lovely dinner I opened my gifts. The children were put to bed and then we retired ourselves.  That night, well, let’s say it was another to remember.  I’ll have to tell them soon as I’m expecting this one in October. At least I hope it will be just one. And hopefully, he will arrive after Vanya’s show and not before.

 

Illya has four showings a year now. Two here and two in Paris.  He only goes over to Paris the day before the show and stays to the day after.  The rest of the year, the Paris office is run by François Perrone and his staff.  

 

It is my hope that Illya will not have to do this much longer as it is very tiring on him.  Although he will not admit to such a thing.   When Illya goes to Paris he always brings something back for the children, Napoléon and me, but the trip itself is so taxing on him. He always takes a few day off to recuperate though he says he just wants time with us.

 

This fall he’s mentioned he’d like to introduce a children’s line in New York, based on his five off-springs.  We will see what happens.  I’m not too crazy about letting them become models for him.

 

<><><> 

 

Illya and I had just entered the building and gotten our badges when Brenda, the receptionist on duty, told us to we are to report to Mr. Waverly’s office immediately.  As we walked through the halls I have a funny feeling this isn’t going to be a routine mission.   I looked over to Illya and smiled, he smiled back as we entered the elevator to take us up.  When we arrived I knocked on the door before opening it.

 

“Ah, gentlemen, please come in.”

Part 27

 

A Recap of Our First Five Years

_Napoleon’s version_

 

What can I say except these last six years have been dreadful and then wonderful.  Maybe I should backtrack a bit but I don’t think it will really help.  Life for Illya and I was both exciting and yet boring at the same time.  Yes we had fun, work was hard and tedious and yet rewarding. Then came my thirty-ninth birthday.  I guess you could say it was the albatross for the U.N.C.L.E. I had less than seven months before retiring from the field. That meant a desk job and for me. Illya still had year or two before he turned forty. 

 

Then came our last assignment. The assignment went well though it was tedious.  We had a big leak within UNCLE that span across almost five countries in Europe.  By the time we were done we were in beautiful Venice.  Illya and I took an extra two days to enjoy it.  We were so close to becoming intimate with each other I don’t know why we didn’t take that final step.  I guess we weren’t ready. Anyhow, we were on the way home when everything went blank.  Waking up was a shock. We were both hurt, naked and on some desert.  We had also lost a week of our lives.  All I can remember is that Illya was the only thing that mattered to me.  If he hadn’t survived, life meant nothing to me.

 

Fortunately, we both received the best of care from Mr. Waverly.  After getting back to the States we were introduced to a Doctor Ae.  At the time I didn’t think much of her or her stupid name.  I mean ‘Ae’, really?  What kind of a surname it that?  Some Chinese have a two letter name, but she wasn’t Chinese.  I don’t know where she came from and I didn’t care and I still don’t today.

 

But she worked wonders on Illya and for that I will always be thankful.  During our recovery, by the way, which was done in the infirmary at headquarters and not a hospital.  I thought it very strange as I had received a new hip and a pin in my ankle.  Illya was much worse.  His back was ripped to shreds and his blood was refusing to clot.  I really thought he’d die from all the blood loss.  Doctor Ae work feverishly hard to correct the problem. That alone would count as a miracle in my book but the real miracle was yet to come.  Illya’s mind.  How she could do what she did was a miracle in my book.

 

The next four months in the hospital was when we declared ourselves to each other.  If we didn’t have each other, then we didn’t have life.  Doctor Ae came along and gave us both a chance for a life together.  Over the next six months we fell in love, not only with each other but with Ae.  Getting to know Aphrodite was a joy unto itself.  I never thought for one minute I could love another female after losing my wife, almost twenty years ago, but I did.  Though actually it was Illya who fell for her first, I don’t mind coming in second in this.  I had Illya’s love first and then we both had Ephe’s.

 

I started working for the U.N.C.L.E. just after my tour of duty in Viet Nam.   Never did I think, for just one minute that I would end up in an unconventional marriage.  Oh no.  I wanted Alexander Waverly’s position.  Now, I wonder why on Earth I ever thought that.  

 

I had been working for UNCLE almost eight years before I had a permanent partner.  I had worked with other agents but we just never hit it off.   Illya arrived and all of that changed.  Our third mission and I had found a partner of a lifetime.  Smart, cunning, witty. Never twice did I have to explain anything him.  He quickly knew me and my cues, until we started ending each other sentences.  That was the day I knew we had become the best U.N.C.L.E. had.  Some teams copied us, many were jealous of us and there we the few that tried to break us up.  We were Waverly’s best right up to and including the day we married.

 

It wasn’t only our bodies that got hurt, it was Illya’s mind.  Just before our fall, Illya was hit with a high jolt of electricity. So Mr. Waverly told us. I still find it hard it believe neither of us can recall that lost week or the accident that left us in broken pieces. According to Ae, Illya’s mind received a jolt that left his mind and memories meshed into one big mass. Many a night I could hear Illya screaming, often into the early hours of the morning. Some of his memories must’ve been horrific to make him yell out like that.     

 

The weeks that followed. Dr. Ae spent hours not only with me but with Illya.   After I pestered her long enough she told me she was trying to assist Illya sort through the mess.  How she could do this I don’t know, I’m only thankful she could. I asked her once how she could do that and she replied saying she was gifted with a special gift to help.  I asked no more.  At the end of those four months Illya was almost back to being himself.  The day Doctor Ae had released Illya was the happiest day in my life.

 

Ae came by the apartment twice every day the first month. As time progressed she cut her visits down to one week.  It was during this time that I began to feel something physical towards her. I saw Ae in a new light. Not only is she an extremely talented doctor, (the correct term is healer.) she has a wonderful personality.  I’ll admit to feeling a little jealous that last month.  Ae spent more off-time hours with Illya and I could see him falling in love with her, to the point where I was afraid of losing him.  The following conversations I had with Illya proved me to be wrong.  Yes, Illya was in love with Ae but he was also in love with me.  Together, with time, I learned to love both equally. 

 

It wasn’t long after that, that we asked Ephe to move in with us.  Then, our love life hit an all-time high.  One or both of us had gotten Ephe pregnant.  Since neither Illya nor I were willing to separate, nor were we letting her have the baby alone, we decided to do the honorable thing and both marry her.

 

After we were married we returned to work.  I still have yet to book our honeymoon. At the time we married there was no time to do any planning.   Ephe was so sick that she took off for two months.  Gregory brought her home just before New Year’s.  She looked pale and thin.  She must have lost twenty or so pounds.  Gone was her beautiful long red locks, instead Ephe looked bedraggled; like the alley cat who came home after an ugly fight.  I first wanted to knock her lights out for the way she hurt Illya, but one look at her and all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and make everything all right again.

 

We were married a week later, on January 6th.  Illya later told me it was the best holiday gift he had ever been given.  That’s when I learned that January 6th was the eve of Illya’s native Christmas. Waverly gave us two weeks off.  That year White Pines was hit with a bigest snow storm.  We couldn’t have gone anywhere if we tried.  I promised I would make it up to them.

 

Two weeks later and we three were back to work. Waverly had moved U.N.C.L.E. to its new location while we were off.  It must have been a real dull two weeks for Thrush as well if they let a quiet time pass.  Just after we returned Waverly had two new refits done.  I guess for security reasons they could not have been done prior to moving.  We newlyweds went through another rough period.  And just like our first trial, we landed stronger than ever.

 

Four months after the wedding Illya and I assisted Gregory and Ross Evans deliver our children.  They were a bit of shock considering Ephe let us to believe there was only one.  Ephe delivered two sets of twins and a single boy.  The twin boys are mine and the rest are Illya’s but we both consider them all - ours.

 

This year was also when Illya and I changed careers.  Ephe is taking some time off, though she still consults for U.N.C.L.E. when needed.  Illya and I both felt stagnated and useless at U.N.C.L.E. once we were pulled from the field. Illya left six months ahead of me and went into the fashion industry, of all things.  His first year was rough. Both Ephe and I assisted him on his first BIG showing. Illya persevered and created something wonderfully refreshing in the fashion industry.  He has every right to proud of Vanya’s.  Now, it is one of the most exclusive fashion houses this side of the Atlantic. Vanya’s clothes are not cheap by any stretch of the imagination.  For a fortunate few, they’re originals. (One and one only.) Yours truly and family are among Illya’s elite. I, on the other hand, took over the computer business my Aunt Amy had started.  It was one of the more promising businesses Amy has her hand in.  Not long afterwards, Comtech Computers began to take off.  I was one of the lucky ones to be in the right place at the right time.  Today, only five years later, Comtech is a multi-billion dollars industry.  And that makes me feel a lot better about providing for my family.

 

The children were barely seven months old at their first Christmas. They started crawling only a week before and were all over the place, and so quickly too.  Before we had time to turn around it was their first birthday. Now, they were running everywhere.  Without the help of Ross and Gregory I don’t know how we three would have managed. 

 

By the time they were eighteen months old they were talking up a storm.  The only quiet time we had was when they sleeping.  I can tell you that having children puts a damper of your sex life.  After keeping up with them all day, you are more than ready for sleep at night.

 

I get a warm smile as I remember Ephe and Illya trying desperately to get the quints to say ‘dada’ and ‘papa’. In the end is was useless because as they came up with their own version.

 

These first two years Illya and I spent most Mondays to Thursdays in the city, only going home on the week-ends. Not only had our professional lives grown but our love life soared through the roof.   It’s been a wonderful time for me. I had Illya all to myself and because I did we have grown closer together.  So much so, we started feeling guilty.  We had all but abandoned Ephe.  Illya decided it was time for us to less selfish and reunite with her and our children.  

 

Unfortunately, most weekends was when Ephe worked at U.N.C.L.E. She was home during the week.  So here we were at White Pines with the children but we were still without her.  Ephe did her best and tried to be home on Sunday afternoons.  So Saturdays became “Daddy’s day” with our quints.

 

Illya, since he took over Vanya’s, has grown so much personally.  He has become more secure in himself.  Rather than taking what was given or dished out to him when we were with the U.N.C.L.E.  Illya now takes the initiative.  And that went for our private life as well. At first, Illya would ask.  Now, he takes what he wants.  I am not the only who loves this new version of him. Ephe is delighted as well.  Illya is stricter than I am with the children.  I guess it’s a carryover from his own childhood but the children couldn’t care less.  In fact, I think they love him more for it.

 

By the time the children reached eleven months of age, our clan had their own names for us. Ephe is “Mum mum”, I am “Dada”, and Illya is “Popi”, (pronounced pop pee), though where they came up with that one is a mystery to me.  Ross is ‘Unk Ross’ and Gregory is ‘Unk Gweg’.  Those kids have got to practice on their “L’s and W’s”.   April and Mark are called ‘An April’ and ‘Unk Mark.’  Alexander is ‘Bamp’, a name he is very proud of. Though where the children learned a Welsh version for grandfather, is another of their mysteries.  The children have yet to meet my Family, and to be honest, it’s not something I am looking forward to because of the situation with my younger sister.  Ever since she found out Illya and I were a couple, I am considered to be living in sin, according to her.   And she strongly made her views known to the rest of the family. She blamed Illya for turning me away from _the righteous way of life_. Nothing I said would convince her otherwise.  I gave up my views on religion during my time in Viet Nam.  Mom and Dad knew I swung both ways.  They had accepted my _life style_ long ago.   Not only do they know what I do or did for a living, they had accepted my choice.   More importantly to me was they accepted Illya with open arms.  And, they both knew I loved Illya long before I did myself.  Now, they are looking forward to meeting Illya, Ephe and the rest of _my_ family.

 

Last Spring I relented, we invited my parents over for the week-end over Easter that year.  They came for two days ended staying the week.  The ‘kids’ call them Nana and Grampa, respectfully. At the end of the week I promised we would bring the family up for a visit during the summer.  Somehow or other, because of the fuss my sister created, we didn’t go.  I told my parents they were welcome to come to us anytime they wanted.

 

By the time our second Christmas rolled around the children were speaking much better. Mum mum became Mummy, I’m now called Daddy.  Illya is still “Popi”, a name he is secretly proud of. Unk has now become Uncle.   All but Ana has got the ‘L and W’ sound correct.  My Parents sent the boys each a Lego sets.  Toni and Nicki are into ‘construction’ these days.  Illya gave each of the boys a Machano set. Where he found them I have no idea. Ross and Greg along with Bamp gave them all the boys Tonka trucks.  They now have enough, not only to make, but build their own construction company.  I gave them each their own computer. After all I do own a computer company.  Ephe wasn’t too thrilled at the idea but went along with it, with lots of restrictions.  Illyana loves to draw. All eight adults gave her enough art supplies to last her for the next five years. Actually, for her age, she is extremely talented. Guess her artistry talent comes from Illya.  I couldn’t draw if my life depended on it. Anastasia, or Ana, is into plants and gardening.  She persuaded her Uncle Ross to give her a plot in the big greenhouse. Now, it’s not uncommon for us to see her covered with soil.  ‘Little’ Illya is a carbon-copy his father.  He’s a bookworm, loves music, especially the black and white keys on Ross’ piano, and languages, and is fascinated with all things ‘science’.  It was also the first year that we made a big deal about everything that involved other family members.  Like our birthdays.  Our wedding anniversary. The birthdays of their uncles and Popi’s ‘show dates’.  Twice a year it’s a big thing for Illya.  Ephe and I fully support him.

 

During the summer months that year, Ephe, Ross and Greg taught the tots how to read and write, well, print actually.  Each child cannot only spell their name but print it.

 

The third year, all Toni and Nicki wanted for Christmas was more Lego and Mechano sets.  They needed the “stuff”, as they called it, to build onto and expand their little company.  And of course we eight adults did more than fill their requests.  During the year, Illyana’s skill had vastly developed.  Ana’s sensory of healing began.  It was quite a trying time for her, but she has the best teachers in Ephe and Greg to guide her.  And she and Illya had grown closer.  They are often inseparable these days.  Both are into ‘plant biology’, mud and languages. If they are not talking back and forth in one of their four languages, they are figuring out what plants can be spliced together.  Their last endeavor was a cucumber plant with a tomato plant.  

 

Now aged three, all five of our tots fluently speak three or more languages.  Illya had started speaking Russian this past summer. No doubt, a delight to his Popi.      

 

Before we knew it Christmas had come and gone followed by the New Year.  Valentine’s Day was upon us before we could turn around.  Ana came to me a few days before and told me why Mummy is so much loved. “It’s ‘cause she’s born on the day of love”.  Kids, go figure.  But she did have a point.  Valentine is Ephe’s birthdate, though it took a while for us to find out.  Ephe can be so secretive at times.  Now four years old, Illya and I figured the children were old enough and I made arrangements to take our ”little gang” out on their first major family’s endeavor; Ephe’s birthday.  I asked Ross if he would accompany me as I took the children into town the day before to let them get a gift for their Mother.   It was amazing how the little imps didn’t let a word leak to Ephe.

 

That Friday night I arrived promptly at five o’clock at Vanya’s. That day I had decided to wear my grey worsted suite with a white cotton shirt and dark blue tie. I was met by Megan, Illya’s secretary, who told me my family was in the back with Illya.  Our twin boys were dressed in charcoal grey cords and light grey knit shirts.  Little Illya wore the same grey pants only with light blue knit shirt.  The girls wore identical pale pink polka-dot dresses with matching hair ribbons.      What more could I say, they all looked adorable.  Then I saw Ephe, in that royal blue velvet dress.  One designed for her by my lover, no doubt. God, that man has taste.  Illya, himself was dressed in a two-piece navy suit with a pale blue shirt and striped blue and grey tie.  That day, our almost four-year-olds, looked so grown-up.  I never felt as proud as I did that night.

 

After Ephe’s birthday came Illya’s fall showing, the quints birthday and summer vacation at my parents that year.  Ephe and Ross stayed up there the whole month of July with the children.  Unfortunately, business stopped Illya and I and Greg from being with them, but we both made it up the first and last week-end. September lead to Illya’s spring showing. October lead to Hallowe’en, November brought Thanksgiving, at my parents that year, and then Christmas again. 

 

Before we turned around the New Year was here. This May the children turn five and we are taking our very first Solo-Kuryakin family vacation.  Of course, this also includes the Evans’s.  We would not have made it this far without them.  These two have become so much a part of our family it’s hard to think of them as not being part of it.   I have booked a twenty-six day vacation at Disney World in Florida. Starting off with a five-day Disney Cruise.  I took the liberty of booking a large four bedroom condo for the rest of the trip, on Disney property in the area known as the Boardwalk.  Disney has four major parks, three water parks, four golf courses, Ross will love these.  A shopping village and several night clubs. So there is a bit for everyone.  Our suite comes complete with all the amenities along with a swimming pool and play area for ‘down time’.

 

The only person I have left to convince is my workaholic, blue-eyed blond, Russian lover.

 

 

_Illya’s Version_

 

UNCLE is a life behind me.  And one I would like to forget.  Don’t get me wrong. I had some wonderful times and I learned a lot.  The best part was I was able to permanently able to leave my homeland, Russia or the USSR. Starting in America, where people generally fear or avoid socialism and anyone connected with it.  I was very fortunate to have been paired, right from the start with a man who didn’t care one iota about my background: Napoléon Solo. He had just been promoted to CEA when I met him.  He was a man I looked up to right from the beginning and our missions always came out on top. Though we did get abused a fair bit of the time.  Me more than my partner.  Being shorter and smaller than most men I was always thought of as easy pickings.  I had to work twice as hard but I didn’t mind. Not if I contributed my efforts into making us the best team Mister Waverly ever had.

 

I had worked with Napoléon for five years before I relented my guard and relaxed when we had a private moment or two.  Because of our closeness we were able to know when the other was in trouble.  This is also what made us the best.  It was what had happened after our last mission that became a turning point for me.  I was tired of getting whipped, beaten and tortured. And I bore the scars to show for it. Though not all my scars are from my years in U.N.C.L.E.   I received a good many growing up.

 

The months I spent working with Ephe, Dr. Ae back then, getting my body back in one piece, was when I knew leaving U.N.C.L.E. was the right decision.  Only I didn’t know what I wanted to do.  I had had my fill of teaching. I knew I didn’t want to work for any government or private corporation.  Then I remembered a letter I received from a distant Aunt who told me I had inherited my Uncle’s shop; Vanya’s. I vaguely remember being told it had something to do with clothing but I had no idea what type. So when I was cleared by all my doctors in medical, I had a talk with Mr. Waverly.

 

I won’t say it was all fun and roses, in fact, it was quite the opposite.  My first year was rough, and without the help and support from my lovers, I don’t think I would have made it.  Settling into the fashion world took a lot more out of me than I bargained for.  Napoléon and Ephe had been so supportive even though our time together had dwindled drastically.  The fashion business has taken up so much of my time that it made traveling back and forth between Vanya’s and White Pines almost impossible on sleep.   Both my lovers suggested I make use of the in-house suite to save precious time.

 

A few months later Napoleon joined me at my apartment. It gave us more time to talk and become closer that we were ever before.  It is also the time I began to sketch him.  It was nice having Napoléon all to myself, though there were times when we missed Ephe.  Having that time alone with Napoléon increased our closeness and improved our sex… no, love life.   At the beginning, I felt guilty about leaving Ephe alone with our children, though she did have Ross and Greg to help her.  Ephe had done so much for me… for us. I was beginning to feel I had abandoned her.  Napoléon came to my rescue and together we made it up to her when we went home.  

 

It was just before the end of my second year that I had the idea of creating a senior executive line.  My inspiration of course, was none other than my lover. 

 

Napoléon is now in his forties and wears his age well.  I’m free to say he’s better looking today than when I first met him.  Now that he a company’s CEO, so he deserves to look his best and I intend to make sure he does.  I wonder if that man of mine knows how just how good I make him look.  Probably not.  Napoléon has always been a peacock when it came to his fashion.  It doesn’t hurt that he can wear almost anything and make it look fantastic.  

 

The new line of “his”clothing has almost doubled Vanya’s income.   

 

Ephe retained her figure after the quints birth. I’m not really sure how old she actually is so I figure she is around our age. And like Napoléon she had a _position of power,_ even if she still is with the U.N.C.L.E.  Ephe no longer travels the globe as she once did, in fact, she has moved her office to White Pines.  There are times when she needs to travels back and forth to the city for consultations and such.  That’s when I want our wife looking her best.

 

It was at the end the first quarter of Vanya’s third year that I was financially stable to move the Company into a newer building, with a lot more floor space.  Eight new machines have been added and another four are on order, making the work load easier for all my staff.  

 

I now have the will, means and power to keep my lovers looking their best   Those two have done more for my sales than I ever thought possible.  But then again, what do you expect when both of them are attractively looking senior company execs. 

 

Our quints have grown so much in so short during this time.  At least it feels that way.  Their first Christmas was over so quickly.  So was their second.  I haven’t spent much time with them during the first two years as I should.  Ephe, along with Ross and Greg have been so good in explaining it to them.

 

Each year I have two major shows to get ready, materials and supplies to purchase.  I do two worldwide burying trips a year as I personally see to buying all the material Vanya’s needs for the coming seasons. I also take time to get something for Ephe and the children on each trip I make.  I rarely get Napoléon anything, unless it is extra special, for we share are time together and that’s when _we_ celebrate.

 

Summer of their second year was when the “whole” family, along with Ross and Greg, invaded the Senior Solo’s domain.  I wasn’t sure how things would go with a bunch of energetic two year olds who acted more like five year olds, but Ephe and Ross made it work and ended up staying for the month. Gregory, like us, could not afford to take the time off.  Napasha and I went the first weekend and the last to bring everyone home. August came and went and so did my worldwide burying trip for next year’s spring fashion line.  Before I knew it, it was Christmas again.

 

I’ll swear the older get I get, the shorter the years are; for there is never enough time for work, love and life.

 

The children being a mixture of the three of us, are way ahead of normal children their age.  Not that we have ever discussed Ephe’s heritage.  To this day I don’t know what she is, nor do I care anymore.  All I know is that I love her more with each passing day, as does Napoléon.  All our children speak at least three languages as well as English. This is thanks to Ephe, Ross and Gregory for they are constantly talking to the tots is a language other than English.  Nicki, Illya and Ana know four languages.  And Illya started speaking Russian last week.  I’m delighted, of course. And was surprised when he met my helicopter Friday night, speaking Russian to me.  Napoléon had not made it home yet so it will a surprise for him as well.  Anastasia (Ana) has attained her mother’s gift for healing.  She senses when one of her siblings or her ‘grown-ups’ as she calls us, are not feeling well.  She also loves plants and as of last summer has her own garden plot.  I don’t think Ross has used fertilizer since Ana invaded his garden. She also shares Illya’s talents in science.  The two are always inventing or analyzing something or other.  This month the two spliced two types of Ross’ rose bushes. It will be exciting to see what they came up with.  Neither one will tell me what bushes they crossed, only that “it will be a surprise for Mummy”.  Illyana’s talents lay with the arts. She is constantly sketching and drawing.  These days he’s never without her sketchbook, but her crayons and pencils are left everywhere.  Sometimes she can’t remember where she left them.  I think I may have found a solution for that. 

 

The other week I was clearing out some boxes and found several old books.  These books contained styles from the turn of the century up to the ‘current’ twenties.  I came across a sketch or two of pinafore dresses that would solve Illyana’s problem of her ‘lost supplies’.  I adapted the dress into an apron.  I re-sketched and crafted two pinafores, one for each of the girls. Adorned with pockets to meet their current needs.  Illyana’s is pink, her favorite colour at the moment, and has four pockets.  One large one for her sketch book, and three smaller ones for her crayons, pencils and erasers. Ana’s is pale blue, almost the same colour as her eyes, with three deep pockets for her gardening hand tools and on the bib a four-sectioned pocket to hold her seed packets.

 

Toni is fascinated with computers and computer games.  He’s a lot like his father, not that Napoléon is into playing games, he’s not.  Napoléon has learned a great deal about computers since he took over the firm.  Toni also likes to erect mechanical things.  The Mechano set I gave him kind of limits what he can build but when the three boys put their sets together, there’s no stopping then or their creations

 

Nicki likes to build buildings then blow up his creations.  If he keeps going the way he is, he will make an excellent demolition technician one day.  He also likes erecting mechanical things with his brothers.  

 

We have certainly gotten our money’s worth from Lego sets Mr. and Mrs. Solo sent the boys and Machano sets I gave them. The twin’s room looks more like a construction disaster zone than a bedroom these days.  On days they are restricted to playing indoors, more than one ‘mechanical bug’ has been seen walking the halls of our home.

 

 

Just before the children’s third year, Greg, Ross and Ephe started schooling the tots. Napoléon’s computers came in handy for some of their lessons.  Ephe put her foot down and insisted on the five doing math and science the ‘old fashioned way’.  I’m glad she did. Even though we are now headed for the computer age it will be nice to know they know to use a slide rule, even if they never use one. The children use books for all their writing and other stuff.  At least they will have the basics under them when they start school. 

 

On their third birthday, I felt it was time for them to start reading.  One rainy Saturday, in late January, I sat with them in the Library.  We all sat in circle on the carpet in front of the fireplace.  I took a first reader, or what I thought was a first reader.  I had no sooner opened the book when Nicki asked to read the first page, Illya read the second followed by Toni, Ana and Illyana.  When the story was over Illya asked if he could get the next book.  He brought “Oliver Twist” back with him and told me he started reading this one with Uncle Greg a few months ago.  Wow, they caught me off guard.  I asked then when they started reading and Nicki replied, “Mummy read to us when we were tiny. And we been reading ever since.”  In February of that year was when Napoléon had this bright idea of taking our troupe out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate Ephe’s birthday.  I, of course, had dress the gang including our wife.  Royal blue was a good colour for Ephe as it highlighted her red hair.  Ephe kept it shoulder length these days.  Actually it looks better than when she had it long.  Her figure is what most women strive for.  I wanted to dress the boys alike but Illya refused to wear the same colour.  His reasoning was unique.  He told me he was not a triplet. So I let him choose the colour.  I had all their clothes made here, at the shop. We had just finished dressing them when Napoléon arrived.

 

Their fourth year, I started making more time to be with them.  I now had several people in the front office that were more than capable of carrying out some of the buying jobs I did.  They understood what I needed.  I was now free to be with my family.

 

I played with Toni and Nicki, helping them build motorized things.  On the days when the bunch were stuck indoors was when trucks, animals and things ran through the house. Ana and Illya had just started tampering with science projects.  I couldn’t resist being part of it, after all, science is still very close to my heart.  I even bought them a chemistry set.  Illyana was not one for playing, her world is art.  She went through tablets of paper with her sketches then she’d transfer the best into a different book.   Maybe, one day she’ll work for me.  She has already come up with a design or two that I have ‘borrowed’.  But it’s not only her sketching that has flourish, It’s also her characterization of faces. She has Daddy down to a T.  Her sketches of Mummy aren’t bad either. And neither are her sketches of her siblings.

 

The summer of the children’s fifth year was the first time we went on our very first family holiday. Napoléon had done all the planning, although as I recall, I gave him a hard time.  How could that man book a twenty-six day vacation and expect us all to take the time off.  We did of course.  It wasn’t only the children who wanted to go to Disney World.  I’ve wanted to go ever since it opened, but grown men aren’t supposed to have wants like this, especially when the said man has children of his own.  Secretly… I couldn’t wait to go.

 

_Aphrodite’s View_

 

Where have these five years gone?  Well, it’s six actually.  It just seems like it wasn’t that long ago I met them. The circumstances were not that great. Alex had really pressed his luck with these two,  this time.  I spent just a little under a year getting them back to where they started.  I don’t know what Alex had sent them on but it resulted in upsetting a world or two.

 

I know how this may sound but it really happened.  Illya’s back was damage by the closing if a ‘wormhole’ door.  He is not the first person I have treated for this.  The closing of this particular door meant my home world is forever gone.  Being permanently stuck here is not too bad.  I have a good career, thanks to Alex.  Now I have a wonderful family thanks to the two men I married.  Together we have created five wonderfully bright children.  Because of me and my genes they all have an advantage over the rest of human children. 

 

After I was born, I lived the first four years with my mother until she grew tired of me.  Then I was handed over to my father who, had almost the same point of view.  So I was handed off yet again to two wonderful men, who not only raised me, but they cared and loved me.  They both took the time to teach me how to survive on this planet called Earth.  Now, together, we must teach my off-springs.  Though the children are only half of me and half of their father, they have an advantage over normal human children.  Their world will be difficult if they are not taught now how to cope at a young age.  None of them are exactly like me.  They have the human side from their fathers. Both fathers are uniquely gifted in their own rite.  This will be a tremendous advantage to them as they grow up.

 

Napoléon and Illya are wonderful with them.  Both have so much to offer. With the five of us, I’m including Ross and Gregory, for they will always be with us.  We five will teach them well.

 

<><><> 

 

It was about six months into Napoléon’s and Illya’s recovery that I met the two men who returned along with them.  The beam was created to only carry two. When more had used at the same time the result was always the same.  The wormhole collapsed destroying everything in it’s wake. I had treated many others but none with the damage Illya had obtained.  This time the beam shattered sending everyone pretty much over the four corners of this planet.  Alex’s team were fortunate to land close together unfortunately they were high up when deposited and as a result both needed surgery.  

 

The two that came through with Solo and Kuryakin are their doubles from my world.  They are alike and yet at the same time, different.  My world’s team are united with each other.  It’s kind of like a marriage but different.  Those two now work for Alex, just the same way my lovers once did.

 

It took almost four months for them to be united. Now, they are safe and with Alex.  Both were fortunate to arrive in one piece with no harm done.  I cannot say the same for Alex’s human team. Solo was saved by surgery. Illya needed more than what the humans could give him.  It was only my blood that stopped his bleeding and my ability to unscramble his thought process, enabling him to heal his own body.

 

It was during their recovery period that I fell in love the men called Napoléon Solo and Illya Kuryakin.  Love on this planet is vastly different than on my home world.  I had been through two very bad entanglements and I was unsure if I wanted to try here.  Both agents proved to me it could work and that I could not only trust them but feel for them as well.  It wasn’t until Kuryakin left the Infirmary that I let my shield slide.

 

In their apartment, actually it was Solo’s apartment, where I fell in love with the two.  Both made me feel in ways I never had before.  Their love and tenderness towards each other is what made me thing it could work for me too. So I gave them a shot.  I was never once disappointed.  Their love, that is, our love is united.  And after five… no six, years we are well on to forging a bond that will transcend the human version on love.

 

Our married life got off to a rocky start and then before things settled down the children arrived - early.  And to think I wanted them to have no part of this.  I realize now what a mistake I would have made.  Both men are devoted our marriage and our life-style. They are equally devoted to our children.  And neither favors one above the other.  All five of us adults treat all children equally.

 

Napoléon, Illya and I have weathered many changes in these past six years.  Illya was the first to leave U.N.C.L.E.  After a very shaky start he is now well-known and accepted in the Fashion business. The move in the third year proved to be the right one.  Illya had also increased his front office staff.  That move took some of load of Megan, who is not only his personal secretary, but his right hand at time.  She runs the office the same way even If Illya is not there. Illya hired and then personally trained two purchasing managers to lessen his worldwide travel.  This was a rough period as Illya wasn’t sure he’d done the right thing.  Time proved he had along with Napoléon and me.

 

This last fall Illya opened his first shop in Paris.  A very, very big coupe for him. Vanya’s is now recognized on the International circuit.

 

Napoléon followed Illya and left U.N.C.L.E. six months later.  He took over his Aunt’s computer company.  Within three years Comtech Computers went from a mid-sized factory to a multi-billion dollar corporation.  Napoléon has reason to be proud.  In fact, they both do.  Neither knew a thing about the fields they entered.  Their new careers are a world away from being first class spies who worked for U.N.C.L.E. and Alex Waverly. I’m so very proud of both of them. 

 

As for me, I spend most of time here at White Pines.  Five children are too much for me to rely on Ross and Gregory.  Oh, they offered, after all they taught and trained me. Without them I would not be where I am.  A mother of five, a wife of two most loveable and generous men I have ever met.  In my career I’ve traveled this world, met hundreds of willing bachelors but none came close to Napoléon and Illya.  Financially secured, which I have been my whole life, thanks to my father, Ross and Greg. 

 

I would like to return to my position with U.N.C.L.E. and yet I want to be with the babies.  After many long hours of discussion with my mates we came to a conclusion.  I called Alex and told him I wanted to be home with the children for now.  Of course I will be available for any emergency.  Actually, I think Mac wants to take over my position.  And he’s more than trained for it.  I once had him as one of my many instructors.  Besides, it gets him closer to Alex.  I wondered why he never returned to Scotland.  Now I understand why.

 

Ross, Greg and I were looking through some very old files, stored in the service room for White Pines.  I had often wondered growing up why there seem so much space between my bedroom and the master suite.  Now we knew why, they were concealed rooms. One on each side of the hallway.  The wall from the grand stairway and our bedroom was torn down by all of us.  When we had finished we found a room almost the same size as my old room.   It had no closet and in the far left corner stood a spiral stairway.  It ran up toward the attic.   The room smelled of stale air but otherwise was clean.  No dust lay about.  The ceiling hid automatic lighting, just like the rest of White Pines.  Illya was the first one to climb up and when he reached the top the lights came on.  We all followed him and discovered we landed in a hallway that ran the length of the place.  As we walked we discovered three more rooms. All of them could be turned into bedroom in the future, if needed.   We all walked the length of the hallway and came to another spiral stairway.  Gregory was the first one down.  We found ourselves in the library room.  How we had never found this before I don’t know.  When we all were in the room we decided to see what else, if anything was hidden in the other area.  I couldn’t imagine much as that part of the hallway ran from the grand stairway towards our room but not quite, it turned the corner to join with the hallway running to the play area.  There just didn’t seem to be enough room for anything. After the four men went patting the wall it sounded hollow just after it turned the corner.  Upon removal of that part of the hall wall we discovered a storage area with lots of shelving.  I always wondered why there was no linen closet on this floor.   Within a few days Ross and Greg put in a new door, so we could use the room.

 

Here I am rambling on about White Pines, when I should be talking about us.

 

We had decided I should be at home with our tots and yet still be connected to U.N.C.L.E.  The new room we found upstairs became my home office.  Napoléon supplied me with computers, of which there are four.  One for each corner of the globe.  Napoléon and Illya spent two whole weekends hooking me directly to U.N.C.L.E. Headquarters and from there I was hooked up to the others.  I do my most of my work here these days and have more time to be with the children. I don’t travel worldwide like I use to and personally I don’t miss it.  I wouldn’t trade anything for what I have in my life now.

 

Napoléon rarely travels these days. Teleconferencing has just hit it big in the communication field.  Napoléon makes very good use of it during his work time.  He much prefers to have the weekend time with this ‘clan’, as he calls them, than traveling.     Illya on the other hand, has lessened his travels to once a year.  He has staff that take his place if need be. He also tries to get an extra-long weekend at least once a month to be home with _his_ brood.

 

During these past three year the children have grown so much.  They all have their induvial talents and three have begun to show my trait. All of them have been reading from eighteen months of age.  By two they knew the basics in math, science, letters and numbers. Greg, Ross and I had started teaching them French, Spanish, as well as English.  Toni and Nicki love blocks, bricks, tiny motors, truck and cars.  The two spend hours building cities and then knocking them down.  The point is to see how they can improve their constructions.  Illyana is into drawing.  Everything in life is a subject for her.  This past year she started to sketch people’s faces.  It will take a while for that talent to emerge, and each day she gets a little better.  Ana, well she’s quite opposite her twin.  She’s very sensitive to the people around her.  She often knows when her brother or sister aren’t well and that talent goes for all the adults in her small world.  She is into gardening and science with her brother, Illya.  In fact, both are often seen working together.   Illya, is a surprise package.  He’s almost a carbon copy of his father without his father’s baggage.  He’s intelligent, that’s not to say the rest aren’t, they are; but Illya has that little bit of extra spark.  He was only two and half when he started playing on the piano’s keys.  The others were all outside playing when Greg and I heard the noise coming from the living room. There, upon the bench, sat the littlest one.  He was trying to play the tune he heard Ross play the night before.  He was good, Illya hit most of the right keys.  None of the rest have shown any musical talent yet.  But all are still so very young.

 

 

This summer and fall we have three things to look forward to.  July, we plan to take the children on their first vacation to Disney World.  A cruise followed by all the theme parks.  Napoléon wanted to take a week and two week-ends.  Illya argued we needed at least two full weeks for his plan. Then I cut in saying the children, if not us, would need a bit of down time. Napoléon thought it over and now it’s a month.  I doubt Illya will agree but we shall see.  I know he had always secretly wanted to go, so this vacation may give him the reason to accept Napoleon’s proposal. In mid-August, we register the children for school this fall.  Although Ross, Greg and I have been teaching them since they turned one.  It should be interesting come September. They will be four and half in age but years ahead academically. So we will just have wait and see what happens.  As for the third, well, I haven’t actually gotten round to telling both Napoléon and Illya they are going to be a father again.

 

The event happened the night Napoléon surprised me by celebrating my birthday at Angelo’s with the five children in attendance.  After we came home from a lovely dinner I opened my gifts. The children were put to bed and then we retired ourselves.  That night, well, let’s say it was another to remember.  I’ll have to tell them soon as I’m expecting this one in October. At least I hope it will be just one. And hopefully, he will arrive after Vanya’s show and not before.

 

Illya has four showings a year now. Two here and two in Paris.  He only goes over to Paris the day before the show and stays to the day after.  The rest of the year, the Paris office is run by François Perrone and his staff.  

 

It is my hope that Illya will not have to do this much longer as it is very tiring on him.  Although he will not admit to such a thing.   When Illya goes to Paris he always brings something back for the children, Napoléon and me, but the trip itself is so taxing on him. He always takes a few day off to recuperate though he says he just wants time with us.

 

This fall he’s mentioned he’d like to introduce a children’s line in New York, based on his five off-springs.  We will see what happens.  I’m not too crazy about letting them become models for him.

 

<><><> 

 

Illya and I had just entered the building and gotten our badges when Brenda, the receptionist on duty, told us to we are to report to Mr. Waverly’s office immediately.  As we walked through the halls I have a funny feeling this isn’t going to be a routine mission.   I looked over to Illya and smiled, he smiled back as we entered the elevator to take us up.  When we arrived I knocked on the door before opening it.

 

“Ah, gentlemen, please come in.”


End file.
